La belle vie
by Everllark1204
Summary: C'est l'histoire de la rencontre de Katniss et Peeta . Ils ont 16 ans et vivent dans un monde où les Hunger Games n'existent pas. Avec leurs amis (Johanna,Gale,Cato,Clove,Glimmer,Marvel,Delly,Finnick,Annie et Madge) ils découvrent la joie de la vie et de l'adolescence . Découvrir , Fêter et s'amuser sont les mots qui leur passent dans la tête. Une histoire d'amour et d'amitié .
1. Chapitre 1

POV Peeta :

Elle est tellement belle ... Je la regarde depuis 2 minutes, et je suis tombé sous le charme .Il faut que j'arrête de la mater ! Je ne suis qu'à quelques mètres d'elle. Ce n'est que mon premier jour ici, à Los Angeles, avant j'habitais à Chicago avec ma famille. J'ai emménagé seul dans un appart à mes parents, pour leur prouver que je peux être responsable. Bref, je la regarde prendre ses affaires d'école quand tout à coup, mon meilleur ami Finnick Odair , le seul que je connais ici , me tire de mes fantasmes :

-Alors Mellark , tu mates Katniss ?! HAHAHAAA dit-il en rigolant

-Il y a quoi de drôle ? Tu la connais ?

-Oh que oui mon vieux ! C'est une trèeees bonne amie je dois dire . dit-il en rêvassant Je la connais depuis longtemps et je peux te jurer que tu es son genre !

-Alors pourquoi tu te moques de moi ?

-C'est pas de toi que je me moque , c'est d'elle ! il est devenu sérieux tout à coup Elle attend toujours LE petit ami alors que presque tout le lycée veut sortir avec elle . Ouais , même moi ... mais quand j'ai vu Annie ... là il est complètement lunatique ! Un coup moqueur , un coup sérieux et un coup rêveur ... Pfff je me demande pourquoi je l'apprécie autant.

-Donc , tu me dit que je pourrais avoir mes chances ?

-Je te connais, je la connais à mon avis vous serez très bien ensemble . me dit-il avec un clin d'œil .

Il repart me laissant en plant avec mes nouveaux livres à ranger dans mon casier .Tout à coup elle referme son casier et moi aussi . Peut-être un peu trop précipitamment parce qu'elle se cogne a moi et fait tomber son sac.

-Oh chui vraiment désolé . Non mais quel idiot je suis ! dis-je pour moi même

-Non c'est bon . C'est moi qui ait courut.

On s'agenouillent tous les deux pour ramasser ses affaires .

Je jette un coup d'œil rapide à son visage . Elle est encore plus belle que de dos. Ses longs cheveux bruns qui lui arrivent jusqu'à sa poitrine sont ondulés .ses yeux sont d'un gris qui me rappelle l'orage et ses lèvres sont rouges, mais pas de maquillage. Ce qui me perturbe .En gros , elle est simplement SUBLIME !

Elle se relève et je fais de même en lui tendant ses lunettes de soleil . Elle me remercie et s'en vas en courant. Ca a sonné et je ne veux pas arriver en retard à ma première journée de lycée . Je regarde mon emploi du temps. Français. La poisse, à quoi ça nous sert de l'apprendre . Si je veux un jours aller en France, je sais très bien parler anglais ils comprendront !

Je ne fais même pas un pas quand je vois un objet brillant sur le sol . C'est sa boucle d'oreille . Je l'ait vue tout à l'heure. Je la ramasse et me dit que si je la revoie je la lui rendrait.

Après ce cours inutile (j'ai pas besoin de savoir ce que c'est qu'un croissant et une baguette) et interminable, je rejoins Finnick et on se dirigent dehors où ses amis nous attendent. J'espère secrètement qu'ils vont m'apprécier , même si je connais ma facilité à me faire de nouveaux amis , je n'arrive pas à m'enlever de la tête la possibilité qu'il peut très bien y avoir des gens qui ne m'aiment pas . Même si ce n'est jamais arrivé avant .

On se dirigent donc dehors, et je me fige un instant . Une seconde de trop vu que mon pote me dit :

-Oh allez quoi ! Je te l'ai dit que c'est une amie non ? Tu n'aurais pas cru qu'elle ne sera pas là quand même ... Je ne te croyais pas si trouillard Peeta .

Je ne lui répond pas , inspire profondément et recommence ma marche en figeant un sourire sur mon visage .

Elle discute avec une fille , c'est Annie je pense . Vu le nombre incalculable que Finnick me l'a décrit , rousse , yeux verts et toujours un livre a la main ,je pense même la connaître par coeur.

Tout a coup , les conversations se terminent et ils me regardent en souriant ( je pense que c'est bien partit ). Je reconnais certaines têtes , sur des photos qu'a mis Finn sur Facebook . Mais je ne connais pas leurs prénoms . Ou du moins je l'ait oublié. Tout à coup une fille aux cheveux noirs me dit :

-Tu dois être Peeta Mellark ! son ton n'est ni hargneux ni méchant, il est ... gentil . Non mais à quoi je m'attendait moi ?! Tout le monde m'adore, même quand il s'agit juste d'une description de moi . Finn n'arrête pas de nous parler de toi et de tes talents depuis le début des grandes vacances .

-C'est vrai ?! demandais-je a moitié impressionné. Je me tourne pour regarder l'intéressé mais il est trop absorbé par les lèvres de sa belle . Je pouffe et lève les yeux au ciel . Tout le monde rigole par mon attitude .

Puis je pose mon regard sur Katniss et mon sourire s'agrandit un peu plus parce qu'elle me regarde aussi , un sourire timide sur le visage .Bien sûr , les autres ont remarqué notre attitude parce qu'une fille aux mèches rose nous questionne :

-Vous vous connaissez déjà ?

Elle lui répond d'un hochement de tête affirmatif sans pourtant me quitter des yeux . Elle me reluque puis baisse la tête. Timide hein ... Cela ne dure que quelque secondes, peut-être une minute .Mais pas longtemps en tout cas .

Pour ne pas laissez le silence suspendu je lui lance :

-On s'est déjà vus non ? bien sûr que je sais qu'on s'est déjà vus mais je n'ai rien trouvé d'autre . Je perds mes moyens avec elle dans les parages.

-Ouais ! Devant ton casier.

-Oui .

-Moi c'est Katniss . Je vais te présenter aux autres vu que Finn est un peu occupé ... il lève une main en signe de "laissez-moi tranquille" Alors la fille un peu chelou aux mèches roses c'est Johanna

(Johanna lui lance un regard noir et elle lui tire la langue) à côté c'est Gale , Delly , Marvel et Glimmer , Cato et Clove à côté de moi . tout le monde lève une main quand ils entendent leur prénom .

Clove et Cato (si je me souviens bien) me sourient comme de parfait idiots . Les autres ont repris leurs conversations et Cato m'invite à m'assoir à côté de lui .Je suis sur le banc et Katniss se relève pour s'assoir à côté de moi mais sort son portable tout comme Glimmer (elle je peux pas l'oublier , elle a les mêmes cheveux bonds que moi) .Clove me pose des questions par rapport à ma vie d'avant et je lui réponds , mais je ne peux pas ne pas regarder Katniss et Glimmer que je pense sont en train de discuter ensemble via texto . Pourquoi ne se parlent-elles devant tout le monde ? Peut-être que miss blondasse et Katniss ont des secrets mais je ne pose pas la question que Clove me dit :

-T'inquiète , elles sont toujours comme ça , elles préfèrent ne pas se parler devant tout le monde , et Katniss sort sa tête de son portable pour la regarder Elles ont des secrets à se dire je parie ajoute-t-elle en s'approchant plus de moi et en chuchotant . Cato rigole et Katniss et Glimmer la fusilent du regard . Je l'aime bien se gars , il est pas très méchant par rapport à sa carrure on pourrais dire que c'est un macho mais non . Enfaite tous les mecs de cette table ont plus ou moins de muscles . Pas Marvel , il est plutôt maigre et grand . Moi aussi j'en ai des muscles , par contre chui petit .

Ce que je devine être le téléphone de Clove vibre mais elle ne fait pas attention et préfère demander à voix haute :

-Bon ça suffit les filles, donnez-moi vos portables et parler-moi de ce que vous racontiez. Tout à coup tout le monde se tait intéressés et les regardent souriants. Glimmer rigole un grand coup avant de répondre plus sérieusement :

-On se racontait des blagues sur les ...BLONDS . répond Glimmer alors que sur le dernier mots elle rigole ,Katniss , elle se racle la gorge en signe de "t'es morte"

-Oui ! Sur les blonds et les blondes . D'ailleurs j'en ait une là , si une certaine blonde raconte des bobards ,une brune vas lui cassez sa gueule . Tout le monde pouffe de rire mais pas Katniss ni Glimmer qui se lancent dans une conversation en télépathie à mon avis .

Je sais reconnaître les gens qui mentent et je peux vous dire que Katniss ment , Glimmer je sais pas . Elle a l'air plutôt convaincante...

_**Ce chapitre a été corrigé. C'est juste pour l'info... S'il y a encore des erreurs, dites-le-moi rapidement ! ^^**_


	2. Chapter 2

POV Katniss :

Après mon cours d'histoire avec la prof la plus sceptique au monde, Mme Wiress , je vais avec Johanna et Clove dehors aux tables de pique-niques .

-J'arrive pas à la supporter cette miss Wiress . nous dit Jo

-Ouais elle est chiante avec ses contrôles surprises. Elle a cru que ça nous faisait plaisir ? Si j'étais pas aussi polie , je lui aurais bien rejeter à la figure ses surprises! dis Clove

-Alors vous pourrez me le jeter demain en colle Mlle Kentwel . lance Mme Wiresse qui était derrière nous

Merde , heureusement que je suis pas intervenue . J'allais lancer un truc méchant sur ses lunettes trop grosses pour son visage. Pauvre Clove, d'ailleurs elle réplique :

-Mais Madame, je n'ai rien fait ! Je peux vous parler franchement ? hochement de tête de Wiress . Je ne pense pas être la seule à vous critiquer dans votre dos …

-Qui d'autre ose ?

Clove regarde de gauche à droite (elle est plus grande que la prof de 5 cm grâce à ses talons) et lui dis :

-Cachemere et Gloss .

-Alors ils viendront avec vous en colle ! lance Wiress en partant.

-Bien essayé Clove ! dis-je une mais sur son épaule.

Nous nous dirigeons a notre table habituelle où sont assis Cato, Glimmer , Marvel qui nous attendent. Je m'assois par terre, je voudrais être en paix pour réfléchir à ce qui s'est passé ce matin. Je ne suis pas ce genre de fille qui croit au destin et qui croit aux signes. Mais tout à l'heure … Oui, je me suis bien rendue compte qu'il m'observait. Mais … ça ne m'a pas gêné. Pas comme les autres.

-Ouhou ! Katniss redescend sur terre. Pluie de météorites ! me dit Clove et Johanna me jette des boulettes de papier. Les garçons te demandent si tu veux venir avec eux pour acheter des bières pour la fête de la semaine prochaine.

-Euh … Oui pourquoi pas ? dis-je un peu étonée de la question.

Pourquoi les garçons voudraient que je vienne avec eux ?! Les autres reprennent leurs discussions quand Annie et Gale arrivent.

-Dis-moi Kat à quoi tu pensais ? me demande Clove

-A un mec … dis-je rêveuse

-Wow … elle réfléchit un instant et annonce à l'égard de tout le monde. Eh les gars !

Je veux l'arrêter mais c'est trop tard elle s'est déjà lancée cette grosse mégère. J'aurais dut me taire et rien lui dire …

-Vous savez quoi ?! dis-t-elle. Notre Katniss a trouvé un mec !

-J'ai jamais dit ça ! m'énervai-je . J'ai dit que j'en ai remarqué un !

-Il est comment ? me demande Cato

-Mais laissez-moi tranquille ….

Là j'en ai assez ! Je m'installe à côté d'Annie . Elle au moins ne vas pas me saouler avec ça .

-Il arrive quand Finn ? lui demandais-je

-Je l'ai dit hier … Il y a un pote a lui qui est arrivé de Chicago, il s'appelle Peter je pense, et il veut nous le présenter.

-Ok mais je ne vois pas pourquoi il doit prendre 15 minutes pour ça !

Clove s'approche de nous.

-Bon on est entre filles , tu me le décris ou pas ?

-Tu me soûle … Il est blond et a les yeux bleus. Ça te suffit ?

-Non … me dit-elle en souriant .Il était habillé comment ?

-Avec une veste en jean noir et des lu….

-Des lunettes de soleil Ray Ban ? me demande Annie qui a apparemment écouter au lieu de se remettre à lire .

-Oui c'est ça ! Tu le connais ?

-Bah c'est Pe…

Elle n'a pas eu le temps de finir parce que des lèvres (celles de Finnick) l'empêche de parler . Je n'y crois pas ! C'est lui, c'est le gars de ce matin ! C'est lui Peter ?

Clove lui demande :

-C'est toi Peeta ?

J'ai envie de lui dire qu'il s'appelle Peter mais il lui dit que c'est bien lui .

-C'est vrai ? lui dit-il .je n'ai pas suivi je le regardait , mais quand je vois de qui il parle je me met a rire .Finnick et Annie . C'est pas nouveau pour nous mais la tête de Peeta nous montre que lui n'est pas habitué .

Il me regarde et je le regarde . Je baisse la tête, je suis trop timide … Johanna rompt ce contact avec sa question débile :

-Vous vous connaissez ?

Je lui répond que oui sans pourtant me détacher de lui . Il me demande si on s'est déjà vus et je trouve sa question un peu bizarre mais bon …. Je lui répond .

Cato l'invite à s'assoir et moi aussi je m'assois a côté de lui. Sauf qu'il faut que j'exprime mon enthousiasme à quelqu'un. Comme je ne trouve personne d'autre que Glimmer qui pourrais me parler sans pour autant que les autres le sache je sors mon tel et lui envoie un message.

« Tu vois Peeta ? Je l'ai vu ce matin. C'est lui le mec … »

Elle me répond presque 10 secondes plus tard

« -Ooooh , il est canon … Et tu veux sortir avec lui ?

-Ouais mais je ne sais pas comment lui dire … Je veux d'abord le connaître un peu avant de me lancer

-T'as raison, je ferais pareil a ta place. Ouiiii la princesse a trouvé son âme sœur !

-ARRETE !

-Mais je suis heureuse pour toi, je n'ai pas le droit ? »

La conversation s'arrête là parce que Clove a attiré mon attention :

-Elles préfèrent ne pas se parler devant tout le monde. dit-elle . Elles ont des secrets à se dire je parie.

Je la regarde méchamment. Je pense qu'elle a deviné ce qui se passe et elle est juste jalouse que je ne lui en parle pas à elle .Tout le monde rigole puis je décide de vérifier qu'elle a bien compris et donc je lui envoie un texto :

« Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle avec Glim , PK tu me ridiculise devant lui ? »

Elle préfère m'humilier encore plus au lieu de tout simplement regarder son tel comme tout le monde.

-Bon ça suffit les filles, je parie qu'elle joue la comédie cette mégère . Donnez-moi vos portables et parlez-moi de ce que vous racontiez.

Si Glimmer balance je lui colle mon poing à la figure. Je ne donnerais jamais, au grand JAMAIS mon portable à Clove . Glimmer non plus apparemment. Clove nous dévisage, en fait tout le monde nous dévisage attendant une réponse .Mon dieu, je pense que je suis toute rouge parce que Glimmer (la seule, je pense, qui connais ce que je ressent envers Peeta ) rigole .J'ai peur soudain parce qu'elle ouvre la bouche :

-On se racontait des blagues sur les …. BLONDS .

Oh merci, ELLE c'est une bonne amie . J'aimerais lui remercier sauf que ça rendrait la mèche. Quoi ?! Elle a dit sur les blonds ? Oh non, elle est vraiment pas subtile cette fille .

-Oui ! Sur les blonds et les blondes. D'ailleurs j'en ai une là, si une certaine blonde raconte des bobards, une brune vas lui casser sa gueule .

J'ai dit ça ce n'était pas marrant mais les autres rigolent de notre diversion c'est sûr. Sauf que Clove ne sait vraiment pas tenir sa langue .

-Peeta , Finn nous a raconté que tu avais des talents cachés . Si j'ai bien compris, tu sais quand les gens mentent …

-Oui ! J'y arrive . dit-il en tournant vers moi

Je rougis plus encore si c'est possible . Mais Madge me sort de cette impasse .

-Katniss , Mlle Sylvester veut te voir dans son bureau à la fin des cours .

-Je peux la voir maintenant ? demandais-je pour pouvoir échapper à l'interrogatoire

-Non elle tient les heures de colles à cet heure là .

-Bien essayé Kat ! dit Clove en se rappelant la phrase que je lui ait sortie tout à l'heure .

-Allez on va acheter à manger parce que j'ai hyper faim !

-Moi je reste ici , j'ai pas envie de manger .

-Mais non il faut que tu manges Kat , je parie que Sylvester vas te parler de ça .me dit Finn

Madge s'en vas et je sors 10 $ pour que Finn puisse m'acheter à manger . Peeta reste ici parce qu'il n'a pas pris d'argent . Oh mon dieu ! Je vais rester seule avec lui ?!

Après que tout le monde soit parti , il me demande :

-Tu parlais de qui avec Glimmer ?

-Je … On se racontait des blagues .

-Je ne te crois pas ! Vous parlez de quelqu'un j'en suis sûr …

Il me fait u sourire trooop craquant, il est vraiment mignon. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me retiens de ne pas l'embrasser. Je décide de le tester. Je m'approche doucement de lui et lui chuchote quand j'arrive à 5 cm de son visage avec un sourire en coin (il est devenu écarlate) :

-T'a gagné ! On parlait de Johanna qui a fait une grosse bêtise samedi dernier a une fête. Mais ce n'est pas très gentil de le lui dire ne face non ?!

-Ouais t'as sûrement raison …

Je m'écarte de lui. c'est un miracle, je n'ai pas rougis .Il faut dire que j'ai l'expérience en à coup il redevient normal et m'interroge :

-Tu es cheerleader ?

-Oui , et je fais du chant aussi .

-Trop bien ! me dit-il des étoiles pleins les yeux . Tu veux bien chanter pour moi ? me demande-t-il avec un sourire .

Il me drague là, c'est sûr ! En fait, on se drague mutuellement. J'ai chaud tout à coup . Il s'approche et écarte une mèche de mes yeux . Je pense que je rougis mais j'en suis pas sûre , j'ai trop chaud .

-S'il te plaît …

-Non , je chanterais samedi à la fête d'anniversaire de Finn . Je ne chante jamais pour quelqu'un en particuliers .

-Ok . il reprend sa place d'avant .

Les autres arrivent et je pense que , moi comme lui , sommes rouges ou écarlates parce que Glimmer et Clove me regardent avec des points d'interrogations et se tourne vers Peeta et me font un clin d'œil . J'espère qu'il n'a pas vus mais j'en suis pas sûre .

-Peeta, je t'ai apporté une part de pizza . lui dit Finnick en me donnant mon déjeuner .

-Faillait pas ! Merci .

Après qu'on ait mangé , on retourne en classe , je remarque que Peeta me suit et je lui demande quel cours il a .

-J'ai sport avec toi . On y vas ?

On part en direction du gymnase . En entrant je l'avertis :

-Les filles sont folles amoureuses du prof , M Crane .

-Ok mais pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

-Elles sont hyper dangereuses . Tu verras !

-Ok mais …

« Monsieur vous pouvez m'aider a lacer mes chaussures ? Monsieur , vous pouvez me dire où je peux trouver un ballon ? » On entends ce genre de phrases partout dans le gymnase . Des garçons sont assis dans les estrades et les autres dans les vestiaires je parie parce qu'ils en ont assez des filles hystériques .

-Tu n'es pas comme elles ?! me demande Peeta

-Non, en faite si mais pas au bord de l'hystérie ! Il est canon ce prof , avec son t-shirt blanc moulant et sa coupe de cheveux est trop…

Il me donne un coup de coude :

-C'est bon t'es au bord de l'hystérie !

-Non t'as pas encore tout vu. lui dis-je avec un clin d'œil en me dirigeant vers les vestiaires des filles .

J'espère qu'on pourras se parler pendant l'heure de sport , j'ai pleins de choses à lui dire .Mais le prof en a décidé autrement :

-Les filles vont faire du volley et les garçons du tennis de table . Allez au boulot !


	3. Chapter 3

POV Katniss :

Après le cours de sport , Peeta s'en vas . Il a arts plastiques alors que moi je suis attendue au bureau de Mme Sylvester .

-Bonjour madame .

-Bonjours Katniss , je voudrais te parler de ton comportement vis-à-vis des entraînements .

J'ai manqué pas mal d'entraînements parce que je me suis embrouillée avec Bree Johnson . Une blondasse pas très sympas, qui me nargue à cause de ma popularité . Elle est jalouse c'est tout !

-Désolé, je me suis fait mal à l'épaule . Une tendinite. dis-je , je sais qu'il ne faut pas mentir mais je n'ai pas envie d'aller aux entraînements si cette fille est dans les parages .

-Oh ! D'accord. Je pensais que c'était à cause de Mlle Johnson, je l'ai entendue dire des méchancetés sur Johanna et je l'ai renvoyé.

Ah oui ?! Elle parle aussi de Johanna ? Ok cette fille est vraiment une garce .Je m'en vais et en me dirigeant au parking du lycée Gale m'appelle sur Skype :

« -Kat , tu viens avec nous ou pas au supermarché ? »

Il est avec tous les mecs , TOUS .

-Oh désolé , j'ai complétement oublié !

« -C'est très gentil… mais là tu fais quoi ? »

-Je rentre chez moi , j'ai pas mal de devoirs à faire .

« Bon alors on y va sans toi j'imagine ! » me dit Finnick qui s'est rajouté .

-Ouais désolé. Salut a demain !

« Bon on prend lesquels … » j'entends dire Peeta avant d'avoir raccroché .

_ Une semaine plus tard à la fête chez Finnick …._

Je me suis habillée avec un short noir à paillettes, un t-shirt noir et des ballerines rouges. Je me suis bouclé les cheveux plus qu'ils ne le sont déjà et je me suis maquillée normalement.

Quand j'arrive, les filles sont très belles : Johanna a mis un débardeur L.A et un short en jean. Clove a mis une salopette short avec un t-shirt noir , Annie s'est habillée avec une robe à volants violets ,Delly a mis une jupe qui arrive aux dessus du genoux et un t-shirt bleu et Glimmer s'est habillé avec une robe verte et a mis un collier « Justin Bieber » . Eh oui Glimmer ADORE Justin Bieber . Elle le trouve trop canon . Ça m'étonne pas , moi aussi je le trouve craquant , mais pas aussi craquant que Peeta … NON il faut pas que je pense à lui pour l'instant !

Je rentre dans la géante demeure des parents de Finn , qui sont partis en voyage d'affaires pendant l'année . La musique s'entends déjà très fort et c'est une musique de Kesha « Tik Tok » . Je cherche mes amies mais elles sont introuvables. Il n'y a pas grand monde, que notre groupe en fait .

-Ah te voilà Katniss ! me dit Jo

-Salut , il est où Finnick ?

-Il est avec Annie pour régler quelque chose dans le jardin , mais c'est fermé a clef . On peut pas y aller .

-Génial ! je cherche du regard Peeta maintenant.

-Tu le cherche, hein ? me demande Jo

-Euh …. Oui … il n'est pas arrivé ?

-Non ,enfin je pense .

La musique change, c'est « DIVA » de Beyonce . Finnick fait son entrée et danse sur la table basse qui fait une sorte de petite scène . Il me fait signe de le rejoindre et j'accepte en entraînant Clove avec moi . Tous les trois on dandine nos fesses et Finnick nous fait tourner moi et Clove . Tout le monde rigole et danse avec nous mais sur le sol vus que la table basse peut accueillir que trois personnes et encore … Johanna nous filme, vidéo qui sera bien évidement publiée sur Facebook .

La chanson se finit et c'est maintenant « Like a g6 » que nous dansons avec les filles .Finnick me fait signe de la main et je le rejoins .

-J'ai un truc à te demander chérie . il m'appelle chérie parce qu'on se connaît depuis presque toujours et ça ne dérange pas Annie .

Il m'entraîne a un coin où personne ne pourras nous entendre ni nous voir .

-Je t'écoute. C'est si important pour qu'on soit cachés ?

-Je sais que tu ne me répondras pas si tout le monde pourrais entendre alors …. Est-ce que tu trouves Peeta sympas ?

OMG , il vas pas me demander si je l'aime non plus ! Je parie que Glimmer n'a pas tenue sa langue comme elle me l'avait promis.

-Ouais ça vas … Pourquoi tu me demande ça ?

-Ce seras plus facile que ce que je pensais. se dit-il pour lui-même en se grattant la nuque . Et dernière question après je te laisse t'amuser.

-On se croirait a un interrogatoire. dis-je

Alors à ce moment-là Annie demande a Finn de l'aider pour un truc et je suis sauvée sauf que …

-T'inquiète, il y auras d'autres moments pour que tu me réponde … me dit Finn

Je me dirige vers les toilettes et je trouve ma traître .

-Ah je te cherchais !

-Oui je t'écoute Katniss chérie ! me dit-elle en rigolant en se mettant du rouge à lèvre .

-Est-ce que tu as dit à tout le monde ce que je t'ais dit en texto par rapport à Peeta ?

-Quoi ?! elle me regarde et hausse un sourcil avec un sourire aux lèvres. Bon je l'ai dit aux filles c'est tout. Ou … Ah oui il y a aussi Marvel .

-NON ! Pourquoi Marvel ?

-C'est lui qui a lus mes messages . C'est bon calme-toi , de toute façon les filles vont garder ça pour elles non ?

-Et Marvel il l'a répété ou pas ?

-J'en sais rien vas le voir ! Mais ne lui casse pas la figure , j'en ait besoin .

Je me dirigeait alors vers la table avec toutes les boissons pour parler avec Marvel .

-Tu l'as pas répété j'espère. lui dis-je

-De quoi tu parles ? De Pee… je lui mis une main sur la bouche pour pas qu'il continue.

-Enlève ta main ou je te mords .je l'enlève .

-OK ! Mais tu ne l'as pas répété a tout le monde j'espère !

-Non, de toute façon ,je pense que tout le monde est au courant , sauf vous deux ! me dit-il en souriant .Tu attends quoi au juste ?

-Si tu as lut les messages de Glimmer tu saurais.

-Ca fait assez de temps pour que vous sortiez ensemble. Tu n'as pas attendue autant de temps pour trouver quelqu'un pour encore attendre !

Je pars en courant pour rejoindre Clove et Annie.

-Tu le sais ? je demande à Annie .

-Pour toi et …

-Oui ! je lui coupe la parole

-Oui je sais, mais je l'ai deviné, personne me l'a dit .

On dirais qu'elle lit dans les pensées cette fille , parce que je regarde Clove avec un air mauvais . Celle-ci sourit comme une idiote.

\- Eh oui ce n'est pas moi !

-Tout le monde, je vous en prie , asseyez-vous on vas faire le jeu de « Action ou Vérité » . nous demande Finn

Il met une bouteille de vin par terre et la tourne, elle montre Delly .

-Alors , Action ou Vérité ?

-Vérité . dit-elle

-Tu trouve Thom pas mal, vrai ou faux ?

-Vrai . elle nous dit en rougissant et baissant la tête , Thom n'est pas là donc elle pouvait nous le dire .

Il tourne la bouteille et tombe sur Marvel . Il choisit Action et il doit faire le tour du jardin à cloche pied .Pour pas qu'il triche Clove vas avec lui et le suit . Finn retourne la bouteille qui tombe sur Glimmer .

-Action ou Vérité chérie ? lui demande Finn

-Action !

-Echange tes vêtements avec ceux de Jo .

-Non, dit-elle en même temps que Johanna . De toute façon on n'a pas la même taille .

-On va voir ça ! lui dis-je et elle me fusille du regard , elle se lève et elle est plus grande que Johanna de 5 cm . Enlève tes talons CHERIE. je lui dit en souriant.

Elle enlève ses talons et elles ont la même taille maintenant .

-Oh toi ! me dit-elle en me montrant du doigt. Tu vas me le payer cher … très cher .

-Ok pas de problème ! elles s'en vont pour échanger leurs vêtements .

-Action ou Vérité ? demande Annie a Finnick vus que c'est lui qui a été choisi .

-Action !

-Vas dehors et termine le truc pour demain .

-Mais ça vas me prendre 10 min !

-Et alors, vas-y ! il se lève et pars dehors .Annie tourne la bouteille qui tombe sur Gale .

-Vérité. lui dit-il

-As-tu déjà embrassé quelqu'un d'autre que Johanna ? on entends Finnick rigoler à pleins poumons .

-Toi tu es censé faire un truc non ? gronde Annie

-Ok j'y vais …

-Non personne. répond Gale

-Peeta il ment non ? demande Clove qui était revenue avec Marvel .

Je vois Gale qui fait un « non » silencieux pour Peeta .

-Non il ment pas ! dit-il en fronçant les sourcils, je regarde tout autour de moi et comme personne ne regarde je lui fait un regard de biche et il rougit. Ouais il ment.

Gagné ! Tout le monde se tourne vers Gale et Peeta me regarde avec un sourire qui me fait totalement fondre . Je lui rends son sourire et je me retourne rapidement vers Gale parce qu'il m'a fait un clin d'œil .

-Bon ok , j'ai déjà embrassé quelqu'un d'autre .

-Et qui c'était ? demande Annie .

-Désolé Katniss ! me dit-il et je fronce les sourcils .

-On s'est pas … je commence avant d'être coupé par Gale .

-Bree Johnson . dit-il en baissant la tête

Je le regarde avec de grands yeux . Non pas elle …

-OMG ! Bree ? LA Bree Johnson ? demande Clove .

-Ouais mais c'était il y a très longtemps . dit-il en me regardant. Et je ne sortais pas avec Jo à cette époque.

On se regarde et je me retourne en secouant la tête. Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Tout mais pas ELLE .J'entends de la bouche de Peeta « qui c'est Bree Johnson ? » et je ne sais qui lui répond « une grosse salope qui traite Kat et Jo »

-Ouf ! J'ai cru que c'était Kat que tu as embrassé quand tu as dit « Désolé Katniss » . dit Clove .

Lui et Jo se sont connus grâce à moi. Johanna était de nature timide avant et je lui avait présenté Gale . Et ils sont sortis ensemble à partir de la 3e .En 4e j'étais amie avec Gale , Finnick , Johanna et Delly . On ne se parlait pas trop avant, juste en récré et encore. On avait rencontré les autres en 3e .Grâce à Annie qui sortait avec Finnick .

-Ok c'est bon au prochain ! je déclare en tournant la bouteille qui tombe sur Cato .

Je n'entends pas qui lui donne le gage de faire 100 pompes.

-Hé , Katniss ,chui désolé ! me dit Gale en chuchotant au bout de 50 pompes.

-C'est pas à moi que tu dois des excuses. C'est plutôt à Johanna . lui dis-je tout en chuchotant. Je n'arrive pas à y croire , toi tu as embrassé cette fille qui déjà nous détestait . Pourquoi ? cette fois j'avais parlé normalement et tout le monde s'est tourné vers nous . Tu as fini Cato ?

-Ouuuuiiiii . dit-il en fronçant les sourcils .

Johanna et Glimmer arrivent en boudant ça ne leur vas pas bien du tout les habits inversé . J'évite de regarder Gale et lui cherche mon regard .

-On a raté un truc ? demande Glimmer

-Oh ! RIEN . dis-je

Annie tourne la bouteille qui tombe sur Johanna .

-Action ou Vérité ? lui demande Annie

-Action .

-Je peux ? je demande à Annie et elle me répond « Je t'en prie » .Tu vas demander à Gale ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure .

-Tu es diabolique . me dit Gale . C'était avant OK pas la peine de t'énerver , dit-il cette fois-ci à sa copine .

-Ok bah vas-y !

-J'ai embrassé Bree .

-OK ! elle réfléchit un instant avant de répondre . Au prochain , allez je veux pas en parler maintenant .

Annie tourne la bouteille qui tombe sur elle . Peeta lui demande ce que fait Finnick et elle nous dit que c'est une surprise pour demain . Du coup elle tourne la bouteille avant d'en dire plus . Et ça tombe sur Peeta . Finnick revient , et le sourire aux lèvres avec plein de liquide vaisselle sur tout le corps il lui demande :

-Action ou Vé….

-ACTION , crie-t-il presque en rougissant

-OK calmos , fait-moi un câlin .

-Tu te sens seul Finn ? lui dit Cato . Annie ne fait plus son boulot ?

-C'est un gage Cato ! lui dit la rouquine en rigolant

Peeta s'approche de Finn en grimaçant et lui fait un câlin et Finn en profite pour lui mettre plein de liquide vaisselle sur lui .

-C'est un indice pour demain ? demande Marvel

-ANNIE , tu leur a pas dit !?

-Non c'est bon . Allez on tourne , il reste encore Katniss et Clove après on arrête .

-Oooo , Katniss n'est pas encore passée , SUPER je vais m'en occuper . me dit-il avec un clin d'œil .

Il tourne la bouteille qui tombe sur Glimmer mais il la tourne sur Clove . Elle choisit action et boit un liquide vert que je devine être du jus de pomme . Elle fait une grimace .

-C'est du citron vert ?! Non mais t'es fou ou quoi ça pique ton truc !

-C'est du citron vert , de l'orange , pamplemousse et du sel . J'ai dût me tromper et confondre le sel et le sucre . OUPS ! dit-il en rigolant , bien sûr il l'a fait exprès , il n'a rien confondu .

-A ton tour chérie ! il tourne la bouteille et elle tombe sur lui du coup il l'a tourne vers moi .

-ACTION ! je dis avant qu'il n'est posé la question .

-Ok alors il faut que tu ….

-C'était pas à Annie de choisir les actions ? je demande .

-Oui c'est vrai , Annie est de mon côté de toute façon ! Annie ….

-Euh … à moitié avec toi ! lui dit-elle et Finn perd son sourire automatiquement .

-Quoi ? Mais tu m'as promis que tu lui donnerais ça si ça tombais sur elle .

-Mais après ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure …. Et t'inquiète j'ai dit à moitié donc on perd pas cette idée .

-Bon vous vous grouiller , j'ai envie de dormir là ! dis Glimmer qui en a marre de ses vêtements .

-Donc , Katniss embrasse qui tu veux . j'en reste bouche bée.

-Qui je veux ? Sur la joue ? je demande en ravalant ma salive de peur de ce qu'elle vas me dire

-Oui sur la joue ou la bouche comme tu désires … me dit-elle

-NON Annie ! On était d'accord pour qu'elle fasse … elle le coupe avec un bisou .

-Ok ! je donne une bise à Clove . C'est bon ?

-Pourquoi moi ?

-Pour éviter quelqu'un d'autre ! lui dit Cato

-Au moins elle t'a pas embrassé sur la bouche . rigole Marvel .

Tout le monde rentre chez lui . Le lendemain il y a une autre fête chez Finnick et je dois ABSOULUMENT dormir si je veux tenir le coup .


	4. Chapter 4

POV Peeta :

Je rentrais chez moi il était près de minuit .Je pris une douche et je me couchais, faut dire que cette soirée était riche en émotions …

J'ai appris que Katniss était en conflit avec cette fille, Bree . Je ne l'ai jamais vue mais je pense que c'est cette fille à côté de moi en Français . Je ne fais pas trop attention aux autres filles maintenant que j'ai vue Kat .

J'ai appris aussi que Gale et Katniss se connaissent depuis longtemps, je me demande si ils sont déjà sortis ensemble. Mais bon . J'ai appris aussi que Gale n'est pas trop fidèle à sa copine, c'était il y a longtemps ok , mais il aurait dût le lui dire quand il a appris que Bree insultait Jo .

Bref, je pense que je dois m'attendre a plus maintenant. Et je pense que Finnick est très entreprenant, je parie que l'action qu'il voulait donner à Katniss était d'embrasser Gale . Oui parce que sinon pourquoi Annie aurait dit « après ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure ». A cette seule pensée j'ai envie de hurler, je veux être celui qu'elle embrasserait. Merde ! C'est ça que Finnick voulait voir , comment j'allais réagir ! Et heureusement elle a préféré faire un bisou sur la joue à Clove et pas à un garçon. Heureusement …

Je pense aussi que Gale vas morfler, après ce qu'on a appris ce soir, Johanna devrait être dans tous ses états .

Le lendemain, je me fis un petit déjeuner avant de sortir pour acheter une bouteille pour la fête de ce soir. Sur le chemin je vois Katniss et Delly sortir de ce que je pense être la voiture de Delly, celle de Katniss est noire, celle-là est grise . Bref , elles ne m'ont pas remarqué . Je voudrais aller leur dire bonjour mais je dois faire à gauche . Oh et puis … je les rejoint.

-Salut les filles ! Vous faites quoi ? je me met entre elles de sorte que je peux les voir toutes les deux

-Oh salut ! me dit Delly, Katniss à une de ces têtes ,elle a des cernes et je pense qu'elle a juste envie de s'allonger et dormir .

-Salut , me dit-elle un peu en ronchonnant . Désolé, Johanna m'a empêché de dormir .

-Elle est venue chez toi ? je lui demande

-Non elle m'a téléphonée à 5h du mat pour discuter de Bree et Gale …

-Heureusement je l'ai sauvée en rentrant chez elle et coupant le fil du téléphone. dit Delly

-Mais elle n'avait pas envie de dormir Johanna ? je demande

-Je ne pense pas elle criait presque ! elle bâille tout en boutonnant sa veste .

-Tu vas où ? me demande Delly

-Au supermarché quand je vous ait vue . Et vous ?

-Chez Sae Boui-Boui . A l'épicerie en gros . me répond Delly

-Ok, bah a ce soir alors ! dis-je en m'éloignant .

Après le supermarché je retourne chez moi et je vois Finnick adossé à la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble .

-Tu n'es pas censé préparer la fête ?

-Si mais je me suis dit qu'un saut chez mon pote me ferait du bien .

-Oui comme t'a vu je n'étais pas là alors pourquoi t'es resté ?

-Bon t'as gagné … Je voulais te parler de Kat.

On monte chez moi et il s'assoit sur une chaise de la cuisine .

-Je t'écoute. lui dis-je tout en rageant ce que j'ai acheté .

-Elle m'a dit qu'elle te trouvait très sympas . Et je voulais lui demander si elle te trouvait canon mais Annie ne m'a pas laissé de temps .

-Quoi ! Mais ça vas pas bien toi ! Tu lui a demandé ? Non mais je rêve … m'énervais-je .

-Rooooh , ça vas ,elle m'a répondu du tac au tac sans réfléchir . Ça veut dire qu'elle ne ment pas . C'est toi qui m'as appris ça .

Il reçoit un coup de fil .

-Bah tient, quand on parle du loup …

-Ne répond pas sinon … il ne m'a pas écouté et a répondu

-Allô chérie ? Comment ça vas ? Ouais et toi ? … Non je suis chez moi et je mange une tartine de beurre. …. Ooooo ….. Mais oui, c'est ça … Non , non je te croit ….(il y eut une pause d'environ 1 min avant qu'il ne réponde) Oui pourquoi pas , je te le donne tout de suite .

J'ai cru qu'il parlait de moi mais il dit des numéros sans sens particulier. Ah si …. Il lui donnait mon numéro ?! Ça veut dire qu'elle veut mon numéro ? Ok calme ta joie Peeta . C'est rien elle a les numéros de tout le monde sauf moi , son ami sympas ….

-Voilà princesse . On se voit ce soir OK ? Salut .

Il raccrocha et retourna son attention sur moi avec un sourire .

-Je pense que t'a reconnu ton numéro n'est-ce pas ? Elle voulait ton numéro Peeta ! C'est bon signe ! dit-il en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles .

-C'est le seul qu'elle n'a pas je parie , ça ne veut rien dire …

-Mais si ! T'es idiot ou quoi ? J'aurais dût mettre sur haut-parleur .Elle a menti, je te cite « tu sais c'est le seul numéro que je n'ai pas et je me disais que je pourrais vous inviter chez moi pour une fête ». (il a fait une voix de fille) Tu sais, elle fait des fêtes mais jamais rien que pour son anniversaire. Elle aime être invitée pas que ce soit elle qui invite.

-Peut-être que ça a changé !

-Ah non ! Pourquoi tu te voile la face ? Ca crève les yeux que vous vous aimez alors pourquoi, pourquoi ?

-J'en sais rien ! Tu n'as pas un truc à faire ? lui dis-je pour qu'il s'en aille

-T'es en train de me virer de chez toi ?!

-Oui t'as deviné . Je dois aller au lycée pour donner ma demande de rentrer dans l'équipe de football.

Il s'en vas et je me prépare à passer mon test pour rentrer dans l'équipe .

POV Katniss :

En raccrochant le téléphone, je saute dans la voiture de Delly pour aller à l'épicerie .On rencontre Peeta sur le chemin, mais j'ai tellement sommeil que j'écoute à moitié .

Il s'en vas et on achète des biscuits et des gâteaux pour ce soir .En rentrant chez moi avec Delly , je m'affale dans le canapé et elle me conseille de dormir avant la fête . Elle repart chez elle, juste en face sauf que j'ai la tête ailleurs . Il n'a pas mon numéro comment se fait-il ? Je pense que si j'appelle Finn il pourrait me le donner.

_Au téléphone avec Finnick :_

-Salut Finn , tu fais quoi ? Bien….. je me demandais, pourquoi tu fais « ooo » je veux juste te poser une question …. Tu ne me crois pas ? Tu pourrais me donner le numéro de Peeta ? Tu sais c'est le seul numéro que je n'ai pas et je me disais que je pourrais vous inviter chez moi pour une fête. …. Ok merci, a ce soir .

_Fin de la discussion_

Je m'endors finalement sur le canapé et je me réveille pile à 19h l'heure de la fête. Je vais être de toute façon en retard à la fête alors je ne me dépêche pas de m'habiller .Je mets un haut avec des images de plages dessus, on voit un peu mon nombril. Je me suis habillée avec un short en jean et un collant noir .J'ai mis aussi mes Vans.

Je prends ma voiture et je me dirige vers chez Johanna qui a oublié sa voiture hier chez Finn. Quand j'arrive je klaxonne et comme au bout d'une minutes elle ne sort toujours pas je me dirige vers la porte d'entrée .Je sonne et j'entends un brouhaha. Elle sort en jurant.

-Qu'es que t'as ? lui demandais-je

-J'ai perdu mon portable, je ne sais pas si il est chez Finn. J'espère que oui sinon je vais devoir retourner la maison entière pour le trouver.

Johanna habite dans une maison pareille à la mienne. Ses parents ont déménagés et comme moi , elle a voulu rester .

Quand on arrive dans la rue de Finn on entends déjà la musique. Il faudra qu'il baisse un peu le son si il ne veut pas se retrouver avec les flics à 1h du matin .

-Salut les filles ! nous lance Annie joyeusement.

Elle est habillée d'un haut de maillot de bain et un short . A mon avis on pourras aller dans la piscine .

-Pourquoi tu nous a pas dit qu'il fallait mettre un maillot de bain ? demande Jo quand Annie arrive à notre hauteur.

-Mais sinon ce ne serait pas marrant si tout le monde seras en maillot, alors j'en ai profité !

-Aller vite il faut que je retrouve Finn , tu sais s'il a trouvé mon tél ?

-Non désolé ! Je pense pas qu'il soit ici .

Annie habite chez Finn pendant que ses parents ne sont pas là . Les parents d'Annie tiennent la poissonnerie du coin et elle déteste le poisson, du coup Finn lui a proposé de venir s'installer chez lui.

A l'intérieur il fait sombre, il a surement tiré les volets. Il a installé des lumières rouges , bleu , verts , jaunes , violets et pleins d'autres couleurs . En gros , il y a une bonne ambiance .Dehors dans son jardin , il y a pleins de bouées gonflables et des jeux d'eaux dans la piscine . Il a installé les chaises longues et a mis des bancs . Il y a aussi un petit bar à l'intérieur. Il a fait gros cette année …

Cette fois-ci il y plus de gens, je repère des têtes que j'ai déjà vus mais que leur nom m'est pas familier. Par contre j'ai reconnu, Thom , Enobaria , Gloss et Cachemere , Darius , Madge , Thresh et Marissa (une rousse qu'on aime bien surnommer La Renarde parce qu'elle est très agile , elle fait de la gym) .

La fête bat son pleins et le DJ improvisé (Cato) a mis une chanson de Laddy Gaga « Poker Face ».

-Salut Kat ! Tu nous cherchais hein ? me demande Glimmer , Clove et Delly .

-Ouais … je vous cherchais.

-Mais non idiote ! Tu vois bien qu'elle veut voir son amoureux … dit Clove à Glimmer .

-Arrêtez OK ! leur dis-je

-Oh bah tient quand on parle du loup ….

-Non attendez je n'ai pas envie de …

-Bonne chance CHERIE ! me lance Glimmer

-Salut Katniss ! me lance Peeta et je me retourne

-Salut . Tu sais où peux bien être Finnick , j'ai quelque chose à lui demander … en vérité, je ne sais pas quoi dire quand je suis avec lui, toute seule

-Aux dernières nouvelles, il était dehors entrain d'installé la machine à mousse .

-La machine à mousse ?

-Ouais, c'est ce qu'il préparait hier . A propos d'hier je voulais te demander …

-Oh tient le voilà , attend bouge pas OK ? le coupais-je , je savais pertinemment de ce qu'il allait me parler (de mes regards et mes sourires)

-Finn !

-Katniss ! Dis-moi tu as bien noté le numéro de Peeta ? je fronce les sourcils et ajoute l'air de rien

-Oh ah oui ! T'inquiète, sauf que j'ai appelé ma mère et elle ne veut pas que je donne de fête . Désolé …

-Mince alors ! C'est pas de chance . me dit-il avec un sourire

-Tu as installé une machine à mousse ? je lui dis pour changer de sujet

-Oui , on vas la mettre en route dans 10 minutes .

Le DJ change de musique c'est « Can't Hold US » de Macklemore et Ryan Lewis . Je m'approche du bar et rejoint Peeta avec deux verres d'alcool .

-Je voulais te demander quelque chose . me dit-il . Mais j'ai pas vraiment le courage …

-Moi aussi je veux te demander un truc . lui fis-je

Je me dit que ce serais le bon moment de lui avouer ce que je ressent mais j'ai toujours du mal avec mes sentiments et je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre .

-Bon alors toi d'abord . me dit-il

-Non , non vas-y toi !

-Ok , tu sais j'ai l'impression , j'ai bien dit impression , qu'on s'entends très bien tous les deux , non ?

-Oui t'as raison ….

-Et je me disais, tu voudrais s….

-Mesdames et Monsieur, la machine à mousse a été mis en route. Tous ceux et celles qui veulent s'arroser a du liquide vaisselle, venez dehors. dit Finnick avec une politesse pas possible

-On y va ?! me demande-t-il

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre qu'il m'a pris la main et m'entraîne dehors. Je ressent des décharges électriques et j'ai des frissons quand il me touche. Mon Dieu ! Mon cœur vas s'arrêter de battre. Ce n'est pas possible ! On arrive dehors quand la musique bats son refrain. Il y a de le mousse partout qui m'arrive à la demi-cuisse. Je ne sais pas comment il va faire pour tout nettoyer mais en tout cas la terrasse sera impeccable ! Peeta me lance une grosse poignée de mousse et je fais pareil . On rigole comme des fous ! J'entends des cris de joie, de peur , de dégout partout dans le jardin .

Tout à coup le refrain est remplacé par l'accord des instruments et mon cœur bat la chamade parce que Peeta m'as mis de la mousse sur le nez . Je lui enlève la mousse qui est sur sa joue .

Je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes, et il me rends mon baiser . Je ressent quelque chose dans mon ventre . Des papillons on dit … Il mets ses mains dans le creux de mon dos et je crochète mes bras a son cous . Je suis tellement bien que j'oublie les autres …. Du coup nos amis nous ont remarqué et se sont rassemblés autour de nous . Je rompt le baiser avec beaucoup de tristesse et regarde mes amis un par un en rougissant devant leur tête de zombie .

Glimmer est recouverte de mousse , Marvel en as dans les cheveux , Clove tient un pistolet à eau dans sa main et là j'ai peur , Cato s'est retiré de son poste on dirait (mais la musique continue) , Annie et Finnick nous sourient , Gale et Johanna se tiennent la main recouvert de mousse de la tête au pied et ont la bouche grande ouverte . Peeta me lâche et je fais pareil .

Tout à coup Gale demande :

-C'est qui qui a craqué en premier ?

Je me tourne vers Peeta , il me désigne du doigt . Je lève un sourcil et le montre aussi . Tout le monde rigole de notre impasse et nous laissent tranquilles .

-Allez on les laissent sinon l'orage vas frapper . lance Clove qui parle évidement de mes yeux couleurs gris d'orage .

Le DJ change de musique … OMG c'est une chanson des One Directions ! Johanna s'approche de moi et on chante à tue-tête le refrain de « what makes you beautiful » . Peeta s'en vas avec Gale . Les pauvres , je les comprends , moi et Jo on est de vrai fans des One Directions .

J'aime aussi d'autres chanteurs : Little Mix , Katy Perry ,Avril Lavigne , Imagine Dragons …

La chanson se termine mais est enchaînée par « That Power » de Justin Bieber. J'en connaît une qui vas être folle de joie . A mon avis c'est elle qui a demandé à Cato sinon il ne l'aurait jamais mis . Jo m'entraîne à l'intérieur et je jette un regard derrière moi et je vois Peeta qui me fait un sourire et un hochement de tête .

-Alors vous sortez ensemble ? me demande Jo

-On dirait. je souris malgré moi

-Enfin tu te décides … C'était insupportable de vous voir comme ça ! Surtout lui .

Je rigole, sur la table basse il y en a une qui est morte de joie . Elle danse comme une dératée.

-Viens on l'a rejoint.

-Attends . je me dirige vers Cato et je lui demande de mettre « Blow Me » de P!nk après ça.

Je monte sur la table basse avec Johanna . On dirait que c'est une habitude de danser sur cette pauvre table . Je pense qu'elle vas craquer au bout d'un moment .

Tous ceux qui étaient dehors rentrent et couverts de mousse ou d'eau , ils dansent avec nous . Glimmer tombe littéralement par terre quand la voix de son chanteur favoris retenti une dernière fois dans la maison .

Cato balance ma musique et nous donne un micro à moi et Johanna . On chante la chanson et tout le monde applaudit à la fin .

POV Peeta :

Elle m'a embrassé ! J'arrive pas à y croire . J'ai réussi à lui dire ce que je ressentait pour elle avec les gestes et pas les paroles . C'est une première . Elle part chanter. OMG elle a une si belle voix ! Jo aussi mais je suis hypnotisé par celle de Katniss … WOW .

Cato mets une chanson douce « Thousand Years » et je prends Kat par la main pour danser avec elle . Un slow avec ma copine … Si je rêve pincez-moi !

Elle pose sa tête sur mon torse à l'endroit de mon cœur . Elle entends que mon cœur bats très vite . Vraiment très vite . Elle sourit , je prends son menton entre mes doigts et rapproche son visage du mien . Je l'embrasse et la chanson se termine . Il est plus de minuit . Je commence à tanguer un peu à cause de la fatigue ou de l'alcool j'en sais rien .

Il y a des gens qui dorment sur les chaises longues ou dans le sofa . Il y a de la mousse partout et je plains Finnick et Annie qui devront nettoyer après . Cato enchaîne un autre slow « Let her Go » des Passenger . Il rejoint Clove qui l'attends avec impatience . Je vais m'assoir avec Katniss sur mes genoux . Elle pose sa tête sur mon épaule droite et on regarde les autres danser . Je pense qu'elle a fermé les yeux mais ne s'est pas endormie j'en suis sûr , à cause de sa respiration que je sens sur mon cou . Et qui me donne des frissons. Elle le remarque et se lève.

-C'est pas pratique son truc a Finn . On a cours demain . me dit-elle

-On commence tous à 14h non ?

-Oui mais même, il y en a qui dormiront plus longtemps. elle se montre du doigt et je rigole

-Tu as ta voiture ? lui demandais-je

-Oui désolé. Je n'ai pas prévu ça !

-C'est pas grave . Demain , tu veux que je vienne te chercher pour aller au lycée ?

-Oui pourquoi pas !

La chanson se termine et Cato vas reprendre sa place , Katniss se dirige vers lui . Elle lui prend le casque des mains et choisit une musique .Je les rejoints.

-Comment on fait avec ton truc pour mettre la musique là ? s'énèrve-t-elle

-Eh Peet , récupère ton machin elle me casse les pieds .

-Non attends ! Voilà . Ca vas les réveiller tous .

Elle a choisi « Timber » de Ke$ha et Pitbull

Il y a des gens qui s'en vont et moi et Katniss on s'en va aussi. Je n'ai pensé qu'à ses lèvres sur les miennes…


	5. Chapter 5

POV Peeta :

Le lendemain, à 13h30, je me dirige vers chez Katniss . Quand j'arrive elle m'attends habillée de son costume de cheerleaders .

-Tu as entraînement aujourd'hui ? Lui demandais-je quand elle monte dans ma voiture.

-Oui , Bree a été renvoyée et j'ai décidé de recommencer . Mme Sylvester sera contente ! me dit-elle avec des yeux pétillants. Vas y démarre sinon on vas être en retard . en se tournant vers la fenêtre

-J'ai un truc à faire avant . elle me regarde et je l'embrasse avec ferveur .

Elle prend mes joues en coupe. Je m'accroche à son dos et elle entrouvre ses lèvres, et nos langues dansent entre elles. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai, j'ai envie d'être plus proche d'elle mais je rompt le baiser avec regret.

-T'as raison on va être en retard. mais elle s'accroche plus à moi et je ne peux pas résister

C'est pas qu'elle est plus forte que moi mais je ne peux pas résister avec elle je perds mes moyens.

Elle se détache de moi et je démarre, direction le lycée. Quand on arrive au parking les autres nous attendent devant nos places habituelles. Je m'attendais à ce que tout le monde rigole de nous ou se moque de nous. Mais non, ils font comme si de rien était sauf que moi et Katniss restons tout le temps à côté.

La journée se passe bien , et en sport moi et Kat on rigole de toutes ces filles hyper excitée à l'idée de faire de la piscine la semaine prochaine pour se mettre en maillot de bain devant le prof .

-Tu n'es pas comme elles ? je lui redemande me rappelant son discours quand j'étais venus ici

-Non, je m'en fiche de ce prof maintenant.

-Pourquoi ? même si je sais pertinemment pourquoi, c'est juste pour l'embêter

-Tu sais très bien alors ne me le fait pas dire.

La journée se termine et je dépose Katniss chez elle .Ça se passe comme ça pendant tout la fin du mois.

POV Katniss :

On est en Octobre. Ca fait maintenant un mois que je sors avec Peeta . Et j'adore qu'il vienne me chercher tous les jours, mais si je n'utilise plus ma voiture je vais commencer à perdre la notion de la conduite. C'est pour ça que ce matin je vais en cours seule avec ma voiture.

-Salut Kat ! me dit Clove en me rejoignant au parking quand j'arrive

On se rejoint toujours tous devant nos voitures. Et comme Delly et Gale se lèvent très tôt pour venir au lycée, ils nous gardent des places.

Je suis la dernière à être arrivée et donc on se dirige dans le bahut chacun a sa classe .Peeta me prends la main et on se dirige en biologie, le cours qu'on a ensemble à part le sport. J'ai entraînement aujourd'hui et donc en pause je me dirige vers mon casier pour prendre mes affaires. Quelqu'un me tape sur l'épaule et je me retourne intriguée.

-Il paraît que t'es revenue aux entraînements ? me demande Bree

-Oui ça fait très longtemps d'ailleurs, t'est en retard. Ça fait longtemps que j'ai commencé.

-Toi aussi si tu continues à frimer devant moi.

-Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui m'as causé ! lui dis-je

Cette fille est vraiment bête. Je referme mon casier et je me retourne vers elle.

-Autre chose ? lui demandais-je

-Non c'est bon ! elle n'aime pas se faire insulter ou marcher sur les pieds. Bree s'en vas !

Elle se retourne et secoue ses cheveux, j'en ai marre de sa phrase qu'elle sort tout le temps.

-C'est ça vas-t-en ! dis-je en me dirigeant au stade du lycée .

Arrivée là-bas je vois Peeta , Cato et Marvel qui s'entraînent au foot américain . J'avais oublié que c'était répétition général. La fanfare est là aussi, en gros Annie est parmi nous.

Moi, Clove, Johanna et Glimmer, on fait les pom pom girls. Annie joue les majorettes et les garçons sauf Finnick et Gale font du football américain. Finn fait de la natation et Gale du tir à l'arc comme moi. Tout ça c'est avec l'école. Je me débrouille avec le tir à l'arc mais je ne me trouve pas très bonne alors que tout le monde m'admire. Même Gale qui en fait depuis plus longtemps que moi !

Je me dirige vers les vestiaires et je mets mon costume, il est bleu, blanc et a des bandes jaunes sur les bords. Comme dans « Shake it Of » de Taylor Swift. Je sais que nos uniformes ont été créé i ans, ils ont toujours été comme ça. Notre mascotte est un tigre, pas un vrai ! Il est imprimé sur les uniformes des cheerleaders , de la fanfare et de l'équipe de tir à l'arc . Pour le foot et la natation c'est compliqué. Sur les teddys des gars du foot il y en a aussi. Enfaite il y en a partout !

Je me change et sort dehors. Sylvester dispute une cheerleader à cause de son uniforme froissé. Elle exige qu'on soit parfaites. Du coup pour vérifier que je suis bien je me regarde une dernière fois dans le miroir et je suis « parfaite » comme elle le veut.

Peeta me fait un signe de main et je lui souris. Il lève les pouces en l'air. Il m'encourage, parce que hier je me suis fait mal au poignet et ma mère m'a dit que ce n'était rien juste une veine retournée. Elle m'a conseillé de le bouger. Ma mère n'est pas revenue, elle m'a vue sur Skype. Je discute avec ma sœur tous les jours sur Facebook, Skype ou Face Time.

-Allez bouger vos fesses les filles on commence ! crie Sylvester

-Elle est toujours en rage cette femme ou quoi ? me demande Clove

-J'en sais rien mais on a intérêt à l'écouter. Sinon on est cuites.

La musique commence dans les haut-parleurs du stade : « Low » des Apple Bottom Jeans. On commence notre danse. Bien sûr, on va pas faire ça au match de ce weekend c'est juste pour la compétition du mois, que ma mère et ma sœur vont voir. Sur Skype. J'ai demandé à Finnick de nous filmer. Ma mère connaît Finn depuis longtemps, enfin surtout ses parents. Et elle l'aime bien !

La musique se termine tout le monde est debout et nous applaudit, Sylvester lève sa main et tout le monde la boucle, RESPECT.

-Trop fort son truc. Moi si je fais ça on se moque de moi ! chuchote Glimmer

-C'était NUL A CHIER ! crie Sylvester dans son magnétophone. On recommence et je ne veux rien entendre à part…

-OUI MME SYLVESTER ! on dit toutes d'une seule voix, comme elle l'exige

Elle est toujours exigeante, on est l'équipe de cheerleading la plus populaire de tout L.A.

On finit nos entraînements et on rentre chez nous.

-Moi je trouve que vous étiez super ! Chais pas ce qu'elle à cette bonne femme. nous dit Cato .

-Oui elle est vraiment trop à fond. A chaque fois je me retrouve sur mon canapé à dormir après ses cours

Je vais dans ma voiture et je rentre chez moi pour déposer ma voiture, je ne me change pas, après je monte dans celle de Peeta qui m'a suivi. On sort ce soir, il m'emmène dans un restaurant, le Breadsticks .

-Alors, tu es d'accord pour la sorite ?

Johanna a proposé de partir à la plage pour Halloween mais je me suis dit que ce serait mieux une fête, ils ont été d'accord mais ils voulaient quand même y aller la première semaine des vacances.

-Oui je suis d'accord mais faudra qu'on s'organise mieux. La dernière fois qu'on est tous partis ensemble c'était avant que tu arrives ici. On est partis à la plage aussi sauf qu'on a fait nos bagages à la dernière minute et on avait presque tout oublié de l'essentiel. Genre tentes, crèmes solaires, à manger. Bref … C'était horrible.

Pendant les vacances d'automne il fait encore chaud à la plage de Santa-Monica et on y va souvent.

-Oui bah on en parlera avec eux ok ? Tu prends quoi ?

On commande et on parle de tout et de rien. Il me ramène chez moi mais j'en décide autrement. Je détache ma ceinture et je l'embrasse a pleine bouche. Il me prend par les hanches et je me retrouve sur lui. Le volant me fait un peu mal au dos mais je m'en fiche. Il caresse mon dos, suit la ligne de ma colonne vertébrale et moi je prends son visage en coupe. Il m'embrasse le cou et je ne peux pas retenir un gémissement. Ca l'encourage et me fait un suçon. Il faudra que j'utilise plein de maquillage pour cacher ça maintenant .Chouette ! Je sens ses mains sur mes fesses et je me détache de lui avec regret . Je ne veux pas aller plus loin avec lui pour l'instant. Je sens son érection contre mon ventre. Il grogne de frustration, je souris fière de moi de l'avoir mis en déroute. Je l'embrasse une dernière fois et m'en vais.

POV Peeta :

NON ! Pourquoi elle me fait ça ? Je suis HYPER frustré, on était bien là. J'ai juste mis mes mains un peu plus loin que ses hanches et elle s'est stoppée net ! Elle ne peut pas me dire qu'elle en a pas envie, c'est toujours elle qui prends les devant et quand on va un peu trop loin pour elle et pour moi pas assez, elle arrête. Faudrait qu'on discute sérieusement de ça ! Je sais que c'est une fille et je ne l'obligerais jamais à faire un truc qu'elle n'a pas envie de faire mais je ne peux plus me retenir quand elle est dans les parages. En plus de ça elle s'habille avec des jeans moulants ou avec son uniforme qui est quasiment court.

Je sais que les autres ont presque tous franchie cette étape. Presque, on n'est pas les seuls et pourtant je ne vois pas pourquoi elle a peur .On a 16 ans, tout le monde commence à cet âge. Non ?

Je rentre chez moi et m'allonge sur mon lit, je fais mes devoirs a la vas-vite. Je les fais d'habitude avec Kat mais aujourd'hui c'est une exception à cause des entraînements elle est fatiguée. J'ai dût la forcée un peu pour quelle reste éveillée tous le repas.

Le lendemain je vais la chercher. Je fais comme si ce qui s'est passé hier soir n'était rien. Mais au fond, je suis vraiment en rogne. J'ai envie d'elle tout le temps. Ouf ! Aujourd'hui elle s'est habillée avec un jean noir, un haut rouge et ses baskets montants rouges. Elle fait attention à ce qu'elle mets maintenant , elle mets des talons en plus de ça ! C'est nouveau pour tout le monde en premier nos amis parce qu'ils sont habitués à la voir toujours avec ses converses. Elle ne les a pas abandonné mais elle mets le plus souvent des talons maintenant.

-Salut ! elle m'embrasse et s'attache

-Salut. Tu finis à 15h non ? je lui demande

-Oui, pourquoi tu ne fais pas grève de dessin ? T'es meilleur que la prof, alors pourquoi tu continues si tu dis que tu t'ennuies ? me demande-t-elle avec les sourcils froncés, j'adore quand elle fait ça !

-OK je m'ennuie mais j'aime bien ! je lui donne un bisou sur le bout du nez et elle rougit, ça aussi j'adore, la voir écarlate est mon plus beau cadeau, surtout quand c'est moi qui la rends comme ça

-Je veux que tu sois toujours avec moi !

-Ooooo ! C'est mignon, vous deux…

Katniss se retourne et je regarde la fenêtre ouverte (que j'ai ouvert, avant de venir ici). C'est Delly qui a dit ça.

-Viens si tu veux ! je lui demande

-Non, non je vous laisse en amoureux ! De toute façon quelqu'un m'attends.

Katniss regarde dans le rétroviseur et on voit une Mercedes noire.

-Thom ?! Tu sors avec lui ça y est ? lui demande-t-elle

-En quelque sorte. Bon je vous laisse ! Salut !

-Je me disais aussi que quand elle n'est pas avec nous elle est avec lui. Mais personne ne m'écoute.

-Si moi ! Et où on en était avant qu'elle n'arrive ?

-Démarre ! me dit-elle en rigolant

On arrive au lycée et à midi, il s'en passe des choses…

-_Bree Johnson est appelée chez le Principal. Merci. Bree Johnson._

-Vous croyez qu'elle a fait quoi cette fois ? demande Marvel

Depuis qu'elle a été renvoyée des pom pom girls, Bree collecte les heures de colles et les avertissements comme des sous.

-Oh ! C'est moi ! J'ai remplis mon casier de boulettes de papier avec des mots méchants sur moi et je l'ai accusée ! nous dit Jo

-Mais t'es folle ?! Et si elle dit la vérité ? demande Clove

-En tous cas je sais que personne ne m'a vue parce que je l'ai fait hier soir avant de partir et il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs. Il m'a aidé ! elle nous désigne Gale du doigt, qui essaye de se racheter pour le baiser qu'il avait échangé avec Bree il y a longtemps

-En tout cas c'était bien trouvé ! dit Katniss et elles se tapent dans la main

Tout le monde rigole et je sais que ce n'est pas bien ce que Jo a fait mais bon, ce n'est pas pire que tout ce que cette peste raconte dans le dos de ma copine et de Johanna. Alors …. On a droit de rigoler de temps en temps ! Ce n'est pas comme si elle va être renvoyée.

Comme c'est mercredi, l'aprèm on n'as pas cours. Et la fête foraine a ouvert samedi. On s'est dit que ça serait cool d'y aller en groupe. Pour s'amuser !

POV Katniss :

A la fête foraine, tout le monde s'amuse, il y a de la musique des stands avec de la bouffe, des jeux des attractions. C'est cool !

Les garçons nous ont acheté des pommes d'amour et j'en partage une avec Peeta. Il me tien par la taille et me colle à lui, on ne fait qu'une personne comme ça. Il m'embrasse, encore.

-Tu sais ça sert à rien d'enlever le sucre à chaque fois ! Je n'ai pas encore fini de manger. il rigole , j'adore le voire rire .

-Oui mais pour moi, c'est toi la pomme d'amour. je rougis, il a l'habitude de me faire des compliments comme ça, et j'aime ça

-Vient on va dans ce truc qui fait peur ! nous dit Glimmer

-Ça s'appelle une maison hantée chérie ! lui dit Finnick qui tient Annie par la main

-Oui allez on y va ! Je parie que Cato vas pisser dans son pantalon. dit Gale

-Même pas vrai … dit-il avec des yeux effrayés

On rentre tous dans l'attraction et on paye l'entrée. On sait tous que, dans un train fantôme, les mecs en profitent pour faire bonne impression sur la fille. Mais aussi pour la peloter dans le noir… Il faut monter dans une espèce de train fantôme et tout le monde se mets à côté de son chéri. J'ai déjà hyper peur quand des fils nous tombent dans les yeux. J'entends un cri derrière moi et ce n'est pas une fille, c'est Cato le macho.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! je crie en même temps que Clove , Johanna , Cato et Marvel derrière moi , un zombie a sauté devant nous . Mon dieu mais qu'est-ce qui m'as pris de me mettre devant ? je demande à Peeta

-C'est toi qui a voulu ! me dit-il et quand on entend un rire perçant il me prend dans ses bras

-Sers-moi fort ! j'entends dire Jo à Gale

L'horreur est finie et Clove nous demande qui veut revenir. Cato et Glimmer restent dehors et le reste du groupe on va faire un autre tour.

Cette fois-ci je me mets entre Clove et Gale. Johanna entre Annie et Peeta qui est derrière Gale. Derrière Johanna se trouve Finnick et Marvel.

Pendant le long trajet, Peeta s'amuse à faire crier Gale a tout bout de champ, ce qui me casse les oreilles. Il lui fait de « bou » dans l'oreille et il sursaute. Il le pince et il crie ! J'ai envie de le taper mes moi et Clove on s'agrippe l'une à l'autre.

En sortant, Glimmer et Cato ne sont plus là, Clove appelle son chéri. Il répond et il dit qu'ils sont à la grande roue, ils nous attendent.

-Bah alors ! Tu te sauves avec ma copine ? demande Marvel à Cato en rigolant et enlaçant sa copine.

Celle-ci l'embrasse et on monte tous dans la cabine de la roue. Le soleil se couche et la vue est magnifique.

-C'est pas trop beau ? me demande Peeta en chuchotant à mon oreille

Comme on a tenu à être tous ensemble dans la même cabine, on est un peu serrés et je suis assise sur ses genoux, ainsi qu'Annie sur ceux de Finn.

-Oui c'est hyper beau.

En sortant de la grande roue, on fait deux tours de montagnes russes et une fois un manège pour enfant et je mange une barbe à papa pendant que mon cheval galope. Après ça on rentre chez nous. Il fait tard et demain on a cours. Pour une fois c'est Clove qui a proposé de rentrer. D'habitude c'est elle qui n'est pas d'accord de rentrer à « une heure pareille, c'est pas le drame . » nous dit-elle tout le temps .

-Bonne nuit Peeta !

-Bonne nuit chérie ! me dit-il devant chez moi et m'embrasse. T'as encore un peu de sucre. je rigole et m'en vais


	6. Chapter 6

POV Katniss

C'est les vacances d'automne et j'ai rendez-vous chez Clove pour faire une liste de ce qu'on n'a pas pour le voyage à la mer.

-Alors, une tente par personne ça vas ? demande Jo

-Tu veux dormir seule ou avec Gale ? lui demandais-je. Parce que sinon c'est une tente par couple.

-Oui t'as raison ! s'exclame Clove elle écrit sur sa feuille 6 tentes avec 12 sacs de couchage

Delly sort officiellement avec Thom et il vient donc avec nous.

-Ok à manger : qui s'en occupe ? demande Clove

-Moi, je veux bien. nous dis Delly

Tout ça dure jusqu'à ce que les garçons aient fini de vérifier que tout vas bien avec les voitures .On les retrouvent couverts de suie et je devine qu'il fallait changer des roue ou autre chose, je ne suis pas très douée pour ça !

-Allez à demain ! A 10 h c'est ça ? nous demande Glimmer qui part avec Marvel et Delly

-Oui à 10h devant le lycée. lui réponds Johanna

Moi et Peeta on y va aussi et arrivés devant chez moi, il prend mon visage en coupe et m'embrasse tendrement puis sauvagement. Je voudrais tellement faire plus que ça avec lui mais j'ai peur de tomber enceinte. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie que ça m'arrive ! Il me pose sur lui et il voit que je suis totalement ailleurs parce qu'il s'arrête et me toise.

-Katniss qu'es qu'il y a ?

-Je ne peux pas faire ça Peeta ! je prends mon sac du siège d'à côté et je veux ouvrir la portière mais il m'en empêche

-Tu ne PEUX pas ou tu ne VEUX pas ? Parce que ça change la donne si tu ne veux pas.

-Je ne peux pas c'est tout ! On ne va pas se fâcher pour ça !

-Qui a dit qu'on se fâchera. me dit-il calmement. Je veux juste en discuter.

-Pas moi … je rougis c'est pas un truc dont je parlerais avec mon copain

-Il faut qu'on en parle Kat. Je ne te forcerais pas mais je veux que tu sache que j'attendrais ok ?

Je pousse un soupir et j'ouvre la portière, je m'en vais et rentre chez moi. Je me cale sur le mur et commence à pleurer. Je ne me sens pas encore capable de faire ça. Et s'il ne m'aimait pas vraiment ?

Je m'endors en pleurs sur le sol et je me réveille vers 3h du matin pour boire de l'eau. Je remarque que mon téléphone vibre .C'est Clove .

Je prends une voix pâteuse comme si elle venait juste de me réveiller. Juste pour la faire culpabiliser.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-KATNISS ! elle m'a crié dans l'oreille et j'éloigne le combiné de mon oreille. Tu peux venir, s'il te plaît ?

-Pourquoi ? Où es-tu ? lui demandais-je, plus alerte et inquiète

-Je suis avec Jo devant le centre commercial ! Il faut que tu viennes voir ça ! C'est géant. elle ne rigole pas elle est très effrayée

-J'arrive dans 5 minutes.

Je prends mes clés, une veste et je me dirige au garage. Je prends ma voiture et je fonce vers le centre commercial.

Quand j'arrive, je suis éblouie par une lumière. Je m'arrête et je découvre que le centre commercial est en feu et les pompiers sont là à régler le problème.

-KAT ! KAT ! j'entent devant moi et je m'approche de Johanna en pleurs et de Clove .

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? C'est vous deux qui avez donné le feu ?

-NON ! Mais ne t'es pas bien toi ! J'ai entendu une explosion et je me suis dépêchée de venir ici et j'ai découvert le feu. C'est moi qui aie appelé les pompiers. me dit Clove qui habite près du centre commercial. Mes parents sont restés à la maison et j'ai pensé à vous appeler parce que …

Là les pompiers ramènent des filles …. Ce sont les amies de Bree .Et en dernier il y a Bree Johnson.

-Mon DIEU ! dit Johanna, j'écarquille les yeux tellement forts que j'en ai mal

Je pleure, cette fille est une cinglée. C'est elle qui a mis le feu au centre commercial et elle s'est gravement blessée. Les gens commencent à se rassembler autour du centre. On pleure toutes les trois et je m'inquiète pour cette fille qui m'a rendu la vie pas possible. J'ai tellement pitié ! Clove pousse un cri quand le bras de Bree balance sur le côté inerte.

POV Cato : **_(je sais c'est la première fois que j'écris un POV autre que Katniss et Peeta , mais je me suis dit que c'était important)_**

J'entends une explosion et je me rends dehors. J'habite à deux pas du centre commercial et je vois que celui-ci est en feu !

J'appelle Gale qui arrive avec Peeta .On regarde tous les trois le centre en feu et les pompiers qui s'activent. Ils sortent des gens, j'ai cru que c'était un accident mais apparemment non, ils sortent des filles, les acolytes de Bree je pense. OMG ! J'ouvre la bouche en grand, Bree Johnson est parmi elles et elle ne bouge pas.

-Putain ! dit Gale

-Tu l'as dit mon vieux. lui dis-je. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui a pris ?!

J'entends un cri qui me prends au dépourvu, je l'ai déjà entendu ce cri à la fête foraine (plus précisément dans la maison hantée)

-Clove, je dis. CLOVE ! cette fois j'ai crié et je cherche ma copine du regard . j'ai alerté les gars qui cherchent eux aussi . CLOVE !

-Eh tu fais quoi ? me demande Gale

-J'ai entendu Clove .

-Tu perds la boule toi !

-Non il a raison .CLOVE ! crie Peeta , il me montre du doigt une fille aux superbes cheveux noirs en pleurs .

Elle se dégage de la foule en pleurs, les mains devant la bouche, elle recule et crie une deuxième fois. Cette fois je crie plus fort et elle me regarde. Je cours vers elle, imité par mes potes. Je remarque Katniss et Johanna. Elles pleurent aussi. Je prends Clove dans mes bras (forts et musclés), je la berce, elle n'arrête pas de sangloter.

Les gars sont arrivés aussi et Peeta enlace Katniss qui pleure plus fort et moins vite que ma princesse.

Gale et Johanna se sont accroupis par terre, il lui frictionne les bras, Jo est en pyjamas (short et débardeur). Clove, elle, a eu au moins la présence d'esprit de mettre un gilet avant de sortir. Ketniss est complétement habillée.

-Chut ! Chut, c'est rien Clove ! Chuuut ….

-Elle … Elle est ….. m-m-morte ! bégaie-t-elle

-Elle est peut-être juste en train de dormir ! j'essaye de la faire rire mais ça marche pas

-Idiot, ce n'est pas le moment ! me lance Peeta

-Elle est peut-être inconsciente mais pas morte. Pourquoi elle aurait fait ça, en plus elle à risquer la vie de ses amies aussi. dis-je pour apaiser un peu les filles

-Aller on rentre. Il vaudrait mieux se reposer.

-J'ai pas envie de partir demain ! nous dit Clove . Je n'ai pas envie …

-Ne dit pas ça chérie ! Finn nous rejoint avec une Annie extrêmement calme

-Finn ! Kat relève la tête du torse de son copain et toise le couple qui est arrivé

-On sait ce qu'il s'est passé. Mais on vous le diras demain devant Glimmer , Marvel , Delly et Thom .OK ? Calmez-vous … Reposez-vous on part demain je vous rappelle. nous dit Annie

POV Bree **_(oui je sais je m'égare, mais il faut savoir son point de vus , non ?)_**

Avec mes copines, on s'est dit qu'aller au centre commercial pendant la nuit serait trop cool. Erreur. Grave erreur.

On allait ne pas voler, juste s'amuser et profiter du calme qui en sortait pendant le soir.

J'avais conduit mes amies dans le restaurant à l'intérieur (celui de mes parents) et on avait décidé de profiter. C'est mon restaurant donc je peux faire ce que je veux ! J'ai préparé des burgers sauf que j'ai oublié comment fermer le gros four. Du coup j'ai appuyé sur tous les boutons et je me suis dit que ce n'était pas grave. Grave erreur.

Pendant qu'on mangeait Flora, ma meilleure amie, parlait de Katniss Everdeen . J'ai passé à autre chose depuis qu'elle sort avec Peeta Mellark . Elle ne m'intéresse plus vus que je ne peux plus l'embêter mais cette Johanna Mason a volé mon copain en 4e alors je ne peux pas oublier ça .

-Elle doit être en train de se faire des mamours avec lui ! dit Flora et toute rigolent sauf moi .

-Ouais et Johanna aussi, cette fille est vraiment une pute ! Je ne sais pas comment il peut faire pour la saquer cette fille. continue-t-elle

A ce moment-là les bêtises s'enchaînent. On court dans tout le centre et je me sens libre. On prend des photos. Et je me dirige vers l'accueil.

-Flora, Flora Jepsen est appelée à l'accueil. Ses parents l'attendent patiemment. je pouffe de rire et Flora me rejoint

On chante dans le micro de l'accueil. Tout à coup j'entends un sifflement et toutes les filles se dirigent vers mon restaurant. J'y vais aussi et c'est le trou noir. Le resto explose et on est toutes projetés en arrière. J'entends une vitre se briser, Lily a été projetée dans la pharmacie et à cassé la vitre.

Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Pourquoi j'ai voulu entrer ici ? Je crois que Lily a mal fini. Le cri qui sort de ma bouche est provoqué par le sang qui a jaillit de mes oreilles. Je tombe dans l'inconscience, je déteste le sang.

Je n'arrive pas à rouvrir les yeux ni ma bouche pour crier à l'aide. J'entends par contre tout ce qui se passe. Le feu, je sens une fumée. Et tout à coup quelqu'un me prends dans ses bras et me pose sur un lit je pense. Non ! Je ne suis pas morte. A moins que ce soit comme ça la mort … Elle est tranquille, de toute façon j'en avais marre de la vie ! Tout le monde me détestait, me disputait et je prenais tout contre moi. En gros j'étais malheureuse. Je sens de l'air chaud contre ma peau. On passe à côté du feu je parie.

Je n'arrive pas à respirer, quelqu'un le remarque et me mets un masque sur le visage. Maintenant on est dehors, il fait frais. Mais ça me vas, d'après le prof de bio, les morts ont la température corporelle qui baisse. Donc de toute façon j'aurais froid alors ça me vas. Ma main tombe du lit qui avance. Des bruits me parviennent enfin et des cris résonnent à mes oreilles.

-Donnez-lui une couverture, elle tremble. Vérifier son état. Elle est gravement blessée.

Même pas vrai, je suis morte imbécile. C'était une voie de femme, on arrache mon blouson et on installe une machine cardiaque. J'entends mon cœur, ça veut dire que le sort ne m'est pas favorable. Je suis encore vivante, je VEUX mourir. J'en ai marre de cette vie pourrie.

Je n'entends plus rien, je ne comprends pas ce que disent les pompiers, juste des bouts de phrases.

-Elle est sous …. On essaye de la ramener à la vie ….arrêter ça ne sert à rien …...

Je vais rejoindre mon petit frère, mort à sa naissance le pauvre chéri. J'arrive ne t'inquiète pas. J'arrive …. Une larme coule sur ma joue et je ne sens plus rien, j'entends plus, je ne sens rien.

_**Alors oui, je sais, c'est triste. Mais j'avais envie de rendre ce chapitre dramatique. Vous montrez toutes les bêtises que font les jeunes Genre moi... ^^. Je n'ai jamais fait un truc de ce genre mais quand même, je ne peux pas dire que je suis toute sage non plus !**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Dans les chapitres suivants (de leur voyage et un peu plus) il y auras l'avis de tous leurs amis .Voilà bises, et bonne lecture … Everllark1204**

POV Katniss :

Depuis la mort de Bree, hier soir, je me maudis. La dernière fois qu'on a parlé d'elle c'était parce qu'elle s'était fait coller toute la semaine à cause de MOI ! J'ai mis des œufs sur le parking et j'ai dit que c'était elle. Je me maudis !

Annie et Finn nous ont expliqué que Flora, sa meilleure amie, avait pu se réfugier sous le comptoir de l'accueil et donc l'explosion ne l'a pas franchement atteinte. Mais elle est vraiment terrorisée de la mort de Bree et celle d'une certaine Lily. Ils l'ont entendue dire que Bree ne savait pas comment éteindre le four du resto de ses parents et que c'était involontaire. Flora a été punie, d'avoir traîné dans le centre commercial pendant la nuit.

_Mercredi : _

Peeta m'attends devant chez moi pour aller au lycée. Devant plutôt. J'ai mis une chemise à carreaux rouge (que j'ai laissé ouverte), un débardeur moulant blanc et un jean. J'ai mis des colliers de différent modèle. J'ai mis mes baskets et j'ai laissé mes cheveux détachés. Je prends quand même une veste et mon sac de voyage. Voilà ! Peeta a mis sa veste en jean noire et ses Ray Ban au nez. Il est habillé comme le jour où il est arrivé ici. Je pense qu'il veut me remonter le moral, parce que je lui aie dit que j'ai aimé comment il s'est habillé ce jour-là. Mais ça ne marche pas, pour moi tout est devenu noir. J'ai des cernes et j'ai une mine horrible. On dirait un vampire !

Je n'ai jamais aimé cette fille mais je me dis que je lui aie rendue la vie impossible. Quelle était sûrement malheureuse à cause de moi. Johanna est pareil que moi. Pire ! Elle ne s'est plus fait les mèches roses. Elles ont retrouvé leurs couleurs de début, bruns. Elle ne parle plus, juste pour dire « oui » ou « non » .Comme moi. C'est comme ça depuis 4 jours.

POV Peeta :

Katniss devient un zombie tous les jours. Je n'arrive plus à la faire sourire .Johanna est dans le même état. On a beau leur dire que ce n'est pas de leur faute, elles sont têtues. Gale et moi en avons assez, c'est pour ça qu'on les a obligés ce matin à être plus présentables. J'ai mis des affaires pour Katniss sur son bureau hier mais apparemment elle n'y a même pas jeté un coup d'œil. Elle a quand même fait un effort et n'a pas pris des affaires au hasard.

Elle monte dans ma voiture, elle n'a pas pris le temps de mettre du maquillage du coup, on voit très bien ses cernes. Je lui fais la remarque mais elle ne répond pas, elle se contente d'un soupir et c'est tout. Elle ne m'embrasse plus. C'est comme ça depuis 4 jours.

On arrive devant le lycée et Johanna s'est habillée d'un short, son t-shirt préféré avec les One Directions et une veste en jean .Il lui as mis des bracelets aussi .D'habitude ses mèches colorés ne sont plus là mais aujourd'hui on dirait que Gale a fait fort, il les a coloré en bleu, pas rose.

Tout le monde nous salue mais Katniss reste dans la voiture alors que je suis sorti.

-Son état m'inquiète, non mais regardez-la ! dit Finn et tout le monde se tourne vers elle sauf Jo .Elle pleure encore. Faut faire un truc, même chose pour le monstre ici .tout le monde se tourne vers Johanna qui a un regard vide, elle balance les pieds dans le vide (elle est assise sur la voiture Finn). Elle fait un effort. Alléluia !

-OK on y va ? Je ne sais pas comment vous le supportez, mais moi, je veux partir de cet endroit. nous lance Clove

On monte dans les voitures, Cato et Clove montent dans la mienne. Johanna et Gale dans celle de Finnick et Annie, Delly et Thom dans celle de Glimmer et Marvel.

On arrive devant le lieu de crime, Katniss pousse un énorme sanglot et Clove détourne la tête. Cato la prends dans ses bras et je prends la main de Katniss. Elle est GLACEE ! Je me tourne vers elle. C'est vraiment devenue une morte vivante … C'est comme ça depuis 4 jours.

POV Glimmer :

Clove s'est relevée, à remonter la pente, mais Jo et Kat sont encore plus tombé quand cette fille, Flora, les a accusée d'avoir été des garces avec Bree. Comme si elle, elle ne l'était pas !

En tout cas, aujourd'hui quand j'ai vue Johanna, je me suis dit qu'elle avait tourné la page. Mais non, c'est Gale qui l'a aidée mais elle s'en fout complétement de son t-shirt préféré. Rien. Nada.

Même Katniss, a fait un effort et apparemment ce n'est pas Peeta qui l'a aidée. Sauf que la Katniss que je connaissais serait sortie de la voiture pour venir nous faire la bise, elle aurait sauté de joie de partir à Santa Monica. Rien. Nada. J'ai peur qu'elle tombe dans la dépression. Elle ne se maquille plus, on voit ses cernes. En tout cas c'est ce qui m'a le plus frappée ! Elle ne fait plus attention à nous et pleure tout le temps.

J'espère que ce voyage va les aider.

POV Clove :

Ça a été dur, très dur. Quand je fermais les yeux, l'image de sa main qui tombe du brancard me frappe en plein fouet. Je crie et ne peut plus me rendormir. Cato m'a vraiment aidée et je lui en suis reconnaissante. C'est lui qui m'a obligée à sortir de chez moi, à manger ….

Bref, je ne pourrais pas en dire autant de Katniss qui est en dépression j'en suis sûre ! Peeta l'aide certes, mais pas comme Cato. Peeta ne la force pas, si elle ne veut pas elle ne veut pas. Point.

Johanna ? C'est une toute autre histoire, elle ne fait plus attention à elle ! Hier j'ai dût la rattraper avant qu'une voiture l'écrase. Je l'aie vraiment grondée ! Elle m'a fait flipper. Elle a recommencé à pleurnicher et je l'ai prise dans mes bras, chui pas un monstre non plus. Elle est vide de l'intérieur, et je compte bien la faire revivre. Katniss est très forte, elle recommence d'ailleurs à écouter quand on lui parle mais ne réponds toujours pas. Elle s'est même coiffée hier. Mais Jo, n'est pas comme elle, elle est plus fragile même si elle n'en donne pas l'apparence.

J'ai été vraiment surprise quand Jo n'avait plus ses mèches roses. La couleur a été délavée ou alors elle ne les a plus refaits. C'est Gale qui a mis les bleus aujourd'hui.

POV Gale :

Johanna m'exaspère ! Elle ne réagit plus à mes baisers ou alors quand …. Tout le temps enfaite ! Elle ne veut plus rien faire. Je lui aie dis un jour ce que j'en pensais :

-Ecoute-moi bien ! Je ne vais pas le répéter encore. Tu n'y es pour RIEN ! Arrête de jouer les mortes, il faut que tu te ressaisisses. Il le FAUT Jo, j'en peux plus. Personne ne veut vous voir comme ça à Santa Monica ! Je ne sais pas si je pourrais encore te supporter. ce n'est qu'une menace ce n'est pas vrai, je ferais tout, n'importe quoi, pour qu'elle revienne à la vie. Réagis ! Tu ne comprends rien.

Aujourd'hui, je l'ai forcée à s'habiller comme d'habitude, enfin, comme avant. Je lui aie même mis ses mèches, bleu, pour changer. Elle m'a sorti un bref « merci » mais si bref que je pense que je l'ai imaginé.

POV Finnick :

J'en ai eu tellement assez du comportement de ma meilleure amie que j'ai appelé sa mère. Je lui aie tout raconté, même ce que Bree faisait à Kat et ce que Kat faisait a Bree. Elle m'a dit que ce n'était rien qu'elle s'en remettra.

_Au tél avec la mère de Katniss :_

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour elle, elle s'en ait remis de la mort de son père non ? »

-Mais c'est différent. Là elle dit que c'est de sa faute, que cette fille est morte !

« Elle disait la même chose pour son père »

J'ai même téléphoné sa sœur. Primrose arrive toujours à lui remonter le moral.

« Elle ne m'appelle plus son petit canard ! Elle n'a même pas osé me raconter sa journée, j'étais seule à parler. Dans le vide. »

-C'est grave Prim, très grave. Il faut qu'on essaye de la sortir de là.

« Et Peeta ? Il ne fait rien ? »

-Si mais il n'est pas assez dur avec elle. Je vais le faire, je vais lui remonter les bretelles .

Mais elle m'a prise au dépourvus quand elle est venue aujourd'hui habillée avec d'autres vêtements que Peeta et moi lui avons choisi. Je vais tout faire, tout pour qu'elle revienne à la vie.

POV Katniss :

Sur le chemin, on s'arrête pour acheter à manger dans une station-service.

-Tu prends quoi ? me demande Peeta

Je lui montre un sandwich au hasard et il me regarde incrédule.

-Tu déteste le thon … il me rends le sandwich mais je le paye quand même .Je m'en fiche je vais pas le manger, je le donnerais a Clove , elle adore ça , le thon .

On mange tous sur des tables de pique-nique et Finn mets de la musique. C'est une chanson que moi et Johanna avons chanté à la fête après son anniversaire : « Blow me ».

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il mijote mais ni moi ni Johanna ne désire chanter. Encore moins parler. Je le regarde, ils me regardent tous les sourcils froncés attendant un signe de vie, sauf bien sûr Jo. Je suis mal à l'aise, je sais qu'ils veulent qu'on sorte de notre mutisme, ce n'est pas parce que je ne parle plus que je n'entends pas … Mais qu'est-ce que je peux faire, je m'en veux, je m'en veux, je m'en veux ...

Une larme silencieuse coule sur ma joue droite et je baisse la tête. Mais la relève aussitôt parce que Finn crie.

-BON CA SUFFIT MAINTENANT ! J'EN AI ASSEZ DE VOUS, JE PENSE QUE VOUS AUSSI VOUS EN AVEZ MARRE, il parle de moi et Jo. JE SAIS QUE C'EST DUR, MAIS PASSEZ A AUTRE CHOSE BONSANG ! il me regarde puis regarde Johanna et s'en vas comme s'il voulait rajouter autre chose mais que ça nous ferait du mal.

Je regarde Jo qui me regarde et on baisse la tête. C'est une larme de fureur qui a coulé sur ma joue. De fureur contre moi-même.

Tout le monde reprend son sandwich et sa conversation. Je me lève ce qui provoque un étonnement de tout le monde. Je prends le sandwich que je n'ai pas touché le balance a Clove (qu'elle rattrape avant qu'il ne tombe) et je me dirige vers la voiture de Peeta en colère. Quelqu'un me rattrape et je ne veux pas savoir qui, d'ailleurs je me dégage de la poigne et je m'enferme dans la voiture.

J'allume la radio, NRJ, et heureusement pour moi il y a du rock, tout ce qui pourrait me faire du bien. Je mets la musique à fond.

POV Peeta :

Je n'ai jamais vu ça ! Katniss est complétement déconnectée. Elle n'a même pas touché à son sandwich. Clove me le redonne, elle ne veut pas le manger.

-J'en suis sûre qu'elle aura faim donc garde le.

Cato s'était précipité vers elle quand elle est partie en furie de la table. Elle lui a donné un coup de coude dans le ventre et elle est partie vers ma voiture.

-Elle est dangereuse elle ! Je voulais juste l'apaiser et elle, elle me frappe.

-Qu'est-ce qui lui prends ? Elle écoute … du ROCK ? demande Glimmer

On tend tous l'oreille, et effectivement, elle écoute du rock.

-J'en sais rien moi, on lui a rien fait pourtant. dis-je

-C'est peut-être Finn qui lui a ouvert les yeux et a complétement pété les plombs. dit Marvel.

Johanna se lève aussi et se dirige vers Katniss qui en la voyant arriver a remonté le son.

-Elle aussi ?! S'exclame Gale et Johanna lui fait un doigt d'honneur par-dessus son épaule.

-Il s'en passe des choses di donc. rigole Annie

On part tous pour les voir. Mais Johanna nous en empêche en parlant pour la première fois depuis la tragédie.

-Allez-vous-en. Je veux parler avec elle OK !? dit-elle et en entrant dans la voiture, elle crie un PUTIN bien fort. Ouvres la porte !

-Enfin ! Johanna est redevenue Johanna . rigole Finn qui nous as rejoints.

-Non regardez ! dis-je

Elle s'est installée sur le siège passager et ne dit rien. Et on s'en va vers notre table.

-Je pense qu'elle n'a pas changé du tout finalement. annonce Finn

La musique s'éteint et je peux apercevoir, de là où je suis, qu'elles se parlent …. En criant .On entends des bribes de leur conversation. Du coup on tend l'oreille. La voix de Katniss à changer pour tant de mutisme. Elle crie.

-….. _Mais tu ne vois pas ce qu'on a fait ? …. Noooon tu crois ? …._

_-Sérieusement tu ne crois ….. _

_-Super alors moi je…. OK ?..._

_-OK ! _cette fois elles ont vraiment crié très fort.

Johanna sort de la voiture, Katniss pleure et je me dirige vers elle, tout comme Cato et Clove, on doit repartir. Johanna pleure aussi.

POV Katniss :

Ça me fait du bien d'entendre la guitare ronronner. Johanna se dirige vers moi et je remonte le son , les autre l'ont suivie et elle dit un truc que je n'ai pas bien compris .

-PUTAIN ! Ouvre la porte ! Ouvres ou sinon je te claque !

J'ouvre la porte. Je n'ai pas l'intention de l'écouter. Elle éteint ma musique.

-Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas ! me dit-elle, sa voix a changé, la mienne aussi je ne la reconnais plus.

-Ce qui ne va pas ? je crie maintenant .Mais tu ne vois pas ce qu'on a fait ?

-Tu penses vraiment que je veux te parler de Bree ? elle aussi crie. Je te parles de ton comportement, je sais moi aussi je suis comme ça mais il faut passer à autre chose.

-Nooon tu crois ? Mais comment faire alors que j'ai une mort sur la conscience ?

-Sérieusement, tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu puéril de ne pas parler ? Moi j'en ai marre, j'ai réfléchit et je pense qu'il faut tourner la page. Ce n'est pas de notre faute si cette fille s'est tuée.

-Super alors moi je fais quoi ? Je fais comme si de rien était ? Mais je ne peux pas OK ? Laisse-moi.

-Ok ! elle sort de la voiture.

Peeta me rejoint et on reprend la route .Je sèche mes larmes. Il rallume la radio et je m'adosse a la fenêtre .C'est une chanson que je connais par cœur, « On my way » de Lea Michele . Je fredonne la chanson et Clove s'approche de moi, Peeta me jette un regard étonné.

-Mais arrêtez, on l'a bien entendue crier tout à l'heure. dit Cato , c'est pas faux sauf que je ne savais pas si ils m'avait entendue . Laissez-la tranquille.

-Merci, je dis si bas que je doute qu'il ait entendu.

POV Johanna :**_ (il était temps ?)_**

Je pense que ce qu'il s'est passé il y 4 jours n'est pas de notre faute et je m'en veux d'avoir été une peste avec cette fille mais elle, elle ne l'était pas avec moi ?

Katniss est dans le même état que moi, d'ailleurs je ne sais pas pourquoi elle part en furie de la table. Je la regarde s'en aller et s'enfermer dans la voiture. Je décide le lui parler. Je lui dis ce que j'en pense et elle commence à crier, alors je crie aussi. Ce n'est pas vrai ! On ne va pas se fâcher, Bree fout le bordel derrière elle. Tout le temps.

Je m'en vais en pleurant et je lâche un juron quand je suis dans la voiture de Finn .Gale me rejoint et me prends dans ses bras.

-Tu arrête enfin ton cirque ou tu continues ? me demande-t-il prudent

-J'arrête, j'en ai assez et j'ai essayé de faire pareil avec Kat mais elle ne veut rien écouter.

-Tu étais pareils, en tout cas je suis heureux que tu sois revenue. me dit-il avec son sourire qui me fait tant craquer. Je t'aime !

-Vous arrêtez les mamours dans ma voiture s'il vous plaît ? nous demande Finn qui est revenu avec Annie.

Je remarque mon t-shirt et j'embrasse Gale qui a eu la gentillesse de me choisir ça et de me refaire des mèches. Il est tellement attentionné avec moi !


	8. Chapter 8

POV Peeta :

On arriva dans le lieu de camping. On gare nos voitures et installons les tentes. Katniss nous aide vaguement. Elle me donne le matériel, elle range la boîte frigorifiés et après elle donne les sacs de couchages à Glimmer pour les installer dans les tentes.

-Katniss, tu peux me passer les coussins s'il te plaît ? lui demande Glimm

-Oui attends . tout le monde la regarde mais elle fait comme si de rien était

-Tu … tu as parlé ? demande Clove ahurie.

-Oui, et ? lui demandes-t-elle

-Katniss et Johanna sont revenues ! Hip hip hip Hourra ! dit Cato

-Ouais, ouais. Mais te réjouis pas trop vite ! dit Katniss qui lui fait un clin d'œil.

-Tu ne vas pas recommencer ? demande Finn

Enfin, ma chérie est de retour. J'ai envie de l'embrasser, de …. Non ! C'est bon Peeta . ARRETE !

-Bon tu me le donnes ou quoi ? me demande Clove en tendant sa main vers moi, je n'ai pas suivie

-Hein …. Quoi ?

-Tu ne vas pas devenir comme elles ! dit-elle en désignant Kat et Jo .Donne-moi ta veste, je la mets dans ta tente, celle que tu partages avec Katniss … me dit-elle en souriant comme une perverse.

-Tient ! Lui dis-je sans faire plus de cérémonies.

POV Katniss

Le soir venu, on s'installe tous autour d'un feu et on grille des saucisses et des chamallows.

Cato nous raconte des histoires d'horreurs, lui, qui n'aime pas ce qui fait peur. Je réagis quand il y a des choses effrayantes.

-Et à ce moment-là un horrible son jaillit de la forêt.

-HAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! crie Finn derrière moi, près de mon visage et je crie en même temps que Johanna et Clove.

Je le frappe et il me donne un bisou sur la joue.

-Allez au lit, je suis fatigué ! Dit Clove, tu me rejoins ? dit Cato

-Avec plaisir, bonne nuit les gens !

-Allez nous aussi. dit Glimmer en entraînant Marvel par la main.

-J'y vais aussi ! dis-je. Bonne nuit ! je leur fait un bref sourire et me mets en pyjama.

-Eh ! Cato ! On ne fait pas de bruits chelou, hein ? Les tentes ne sont pas immunisées du son. dit amusé Finn.

Peeta me rejoint et se change, je me couche dans mon sac de couchage et ferme les yeux. Il en décide autrement et vient se lover près de moi. Je prends son visage en main et l'embrasse.

-Il ne faut pas faire de bruits ? Pourquoi ? demande Cato

-Pour pas traumatiser les plus petits ! Voyons !

-On à tous le même âge je te rappelle. dit Clove

-Oui mais il y a des vierges …

Peeta se dégage, et ferme les yeux. Je mets ma tête sur son torse et il me prend dans ses bras. Il sent très bon, le musc et le parfum pour homme. J'aime ça, c'est rassurant. Surtout qu'on dort tous près de la forêt ….

-Bonne nuit me dit Peeta .

-Bonne nuit. j'inspire profondément son parfum et m'endors.

Le lendemain matin, je suis dans mon sac de couchage seul avec ma couverture et celle de Peeta sur moi. Je pense que j'ai dût avoir froid et il a mis sa couverture sur moi. Il est tellement attentionné avec moi et je l'aime plus que tout !

-Salut ! dis-je et la lumière m'harcèle.

-Coucou, la belle au bois dormant. me dit Gale

-Il est quelle heure ? je demande et m'installe à côté de Clove.

-Il est 9h, je sais ce n'est pas tard mais il faut qu'on aille visiter les lieux ! me dit-elle excitée.

Je tremble fort et je prends volontiers le café que me tend Glim .Peeta sort de j'en sais où et me rejoint .Il le remarque et je m'efforce de ne pas trembler. Je bloque tout mon corps mais ça ne marche pas. Il enlève sa veste et me la mets sur mes épaules .

-Merci ! mais je tremble encore même si sa veste me réchauffe un peu.

-T'es malade Katniss ? me demande-t-il inquiet

-Non mais elle va le finir si elle ne va s'habiller. T'es en short donc … commente Glimmer

Je remarque que je suis encore en pyjama et je rentre dans ma tente pour mettre un jean, un t-shirt et mes baskets.

-Voilà ! je dis

-C'est mieux ! me dit Glimm.

-On y va ? demande Annie et tout le monde se lève.

On laisse nos voitures et nos tentes ici. Mais tout le manger et les affaires personnelles, on les range dans nos bagnoles. On part direction la forêt.

-Tiens, je l'ai pris. Je me suis dit que toi et Gale pourraient jouer. me dit Peeta en me tendant mon arc et mes flèches.

-Merci ! et je l'embrasse, la première fois depuis 4 jours (ça fait un bien fou)

-Eh Gale ! il se retourne et s'arrête, il ouvrait la marche donc tous ceux qui étaient derrière lui (Clove et Marvel) se cognent contre lui.

-Aïe ! Tu ne peux pas faire attention ? lui demande Marvel

-C'est elle, chai pas ce qu'elle veut ! Eh la fille du feu, tu m'as appelé ?

Il m'appelle « la fille du feu » parce qu'à ce qu'il paraît, je chauffe tous les mecs du lycée.

-Oui. Peeta as pris mon arc, tu l'as pris toi ?

-Mais tu me prends pour qui ? On va dans la forêt et je prends spas mon arc ? Tu rêves ma poule !me dit-il avec un sourire béat.

On avance encore et on s'enfonce dans la forêt.

-Comment on va reconnaitre le chemin ? demande Annie

-T'inquiète ! On a un petit Poucet. dit Finn, on regarde Clove faire des croix sur les troncs d'arbre avec un couteau, elle est drôlement et terriblement forte aux lancé de couteaux.

Elle lance d'ailleurs son couteau juste sur l'arbre au-dessus de la tête de Finnick qui s'est retourné. Il se tourne vers Clove qui lui sourit.

-Mais t'es pas un peu cinglée toi ? lui demande-t-il. Déjà que c'est sadique de s'entraîner au lancé de couteaux alors si en plus tu les utilise sur des personnes …

-Mais ça va, je sais viser. Je ne t'aurais pas touché de toute façon, il est a au moins 10 cm de ta tête.

On recommence notre chemin et on s'arrête au bout de 20 minutes dans une petite clairière. Elle est tellement belle, des fleurs violettes et blanches jonchent le sol qui n'est pas humide. Les arbres forment comme une sorte de cercle autour de ce petit endroit magique.

-C'est féerique ! s'exclame Annie aussi attirée que moi par l'endroit

-Tu m'as volé les mots de la bouche… commente Glimmer

Après avoir installé des tabourets, on a pris des photos. Finnick nous as installé à moi et Gale une sorte de cible. Avec le couteau de Clove , il a dessiné dix croix et nous explique à moi et Gale le jeu .

-Vous avez droit à dix flèches pour dix croix. Alors il faut viser dans le milieu de la petite croix ici et vous avez 1 point. nous explique-t-il comme pour les enfants de maternelle, il a penché la tête et à désigner une croix avec un sourire d'idiot. Compris ?!

-Trop FACILE ! s'exclame Gale. Honneur aux dames … dit-il, tout le monde nous observent, ils nous ont jamais vus tirer donc ils sont fascinés. Prends ton temps.

-Tu vas voir toi, avec ton « honneur aux dames » dis-je en encochant une flèche.

Je tire dans le milieu de la croix du milieu du tronc. Je le regarde, je n'ai pris qu'une seconde à viser et à tirer. Je lui fais un sourire de victoire .Tout le monde fait des applaudissements et crie des « boom » « LOL ». Il a la bouche grande ouverte.

-Attends, Finn s'avance vers le tronc et regarde attentivement la flèche, il essaye de la retirer mais elle est vraiment bien coincée. Comment t'a fait ça ? Elle est enfoncée jusqu'à la moitié ? tout le monde cours vers ma flèche et je fais pareil.

-Je m'étonne moi-même. Je n'ai jamais fait ça !

-T'as jamais fait ça ? Tu peux tuer des gens comme ça ! nous dit Clove

Elle retire la flèche.

-Il y en as là-dedans ! dit Cato en pinçant les biceps de Clove .

Je me retourne et Gale se fâche, je l'ai déjà battu mais là il le fait exprès de se fâcher. Il sourit de temps en temps.

-Tu peux faire mieux ? je lui demande pendant que je retourne à ma place.

Il tire sa flèche qui arrive dans la croix à côté de la mienne.

-Super !

Johanna et Clove jouent les cheerleaders . Et Annie essaye de les imiter sans grande conviction. On joue comme ça longtemps, je mets dans le mille tout le temps.

-Ok, maintenant on complique la chose, qui se porte volontaire pour mettre cette pomme sur sa tête et attendre ? demande Finn

-Mais t'es un psychopathe ! crie Glimmer

-Non pas du tout ! On a vue qu'on peut faire confiance à Kat et Gale alors pas de danger !

\- ah vas-y-toi ! lance Cato

Il se place et nous sourit, il ne sourit plus quand je mets la flèche sur mon arc. Je tire et elle arrive dans la pomme. Un peu trop haut de son milieu, j'avais peur !

-Alors … vous disiez ? dit-il

Vers la fin de la matinée, on apprend à qui veux de tirer. Peeta, Glimmer , Johanna , Marvel et Cato essayent . Glimmer se débrouille bien, Gale et moi sommes impressionnés. Peeta n'arrive pas à lancer à plus de 5 mètres. Marvel n'y arrive pas c'est tout. Johanna apprends, elle s'amuse surtout.

Elle a réussi une fois, puis elle menace tout le monde en les visant, mais elle ne tire pas, mais tout le monde se baisse quand même.

On rentre au campement et Gale sort sa guitare le soir tombé. Il commence une chanson, que Laureen a écrite pour notre groupe et qu'elle lui a donné pour qu'il l'interprète.

Je me déplace pour arriver à côté de Johanna. On commence à chanter les paroles.

-C'est une nouvelle chanson ? nous demande Finnick

-Oui Laureen l'as écrite il y a un mois. je réponds

Notre groupe est composé de Glimm , Jo , Clove , Annie , Delly et moi . Laureen écrit les chansons mais ne chante pas, Johanna joue de la guitare électrique, je chante en duo avec Clove et parfois aussi avec Annie, Glimmer fait du piano. Tyler, un garçon, fait de la batterie. Il est cool mais ne traîne pas avec nous même si on le lui a déjà demandé.

La première journée de camping s'est écoulée et on s'amuse. C'est génial !


	9. Chapter 9

POV Katniss :

Je me réveille en sursauts car j'ai entendu un cri dehors en pleine nuit. Je réveille Peeta qui dort encore une fois dans mon sac de couchage et il me dit en marmonnant :

-Mmmm …. Quoi … Je veux dormir ….

-Réveille-toi, j'ai peur. dis-je la voix tremblante

-OK, il se lève et me prends par la main, il n'as pas l'air de me prendre au sérieux.

-J'ai entendu un cri dehors. dis-je pas très sûre de moi maintenant.

-Peut-être que tu as rêvé ! dit-il . Rendors-toi ….. (hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiuuuuu) C'était quoi ça ? me demande-t-il tout à coup effrayé.

-J'ai pas rêvé ! J'ai peur Peeta. je me blottis contre lui, il est torse nu, j'aime bien le voir comme ça et j'avoue que j'en profite un peu.

-Viens on va voir ce que c'est …. me dit-il en frissonnant

On se dirige hors de la tente et on ne voit rien à cause de la nuit. Il me prend par la main que je serre fort. On s'oriente dans le noir, et je me cogne les orteils dans un tabouret (on est sortis sans chaussures) et je fais beaucoup de bruit.

-Chuuuuuut ! me dit Peeta

-Oh c'est bon je n'ai pas fait exprès. On ne voit rien …

-Chuut .

-Chut toi-même. dis-je énervée, il me fait un bisou sur la joue et pouffe en silence

-Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiuuuuu ! on entends une troisième fois.

On ne voit strictement rien et je commence à flipper grave. J'ai envie de galoper jusqu'à la tente et de me cacher sous ma couverture. Mais Peeta as lut dans mes pensées et m'entraîne encore plus loin dans le noir. Je me cogne encore une fois, contre un arbre. Enfin, je ne pense pas que les arbres parlent mais bon …

-Aïeeee ! crie l'arbre.

Une lumière m'aveugle et je crie de terreur. L'arbre, lui, rigole. Ce n'est pas un arbre, j'ai reconnu le rire de cochon constipé de Clove . Le temps que je m'habitue à la lumière elle explique ce qu'elle as entendue. Elle est accompagnée de son copain.

-Dis donc, tu fais quoi torse nu ? demande Cato à Peeta

-Euh … je me suis endormi comme ça …

-Tu es sûr que vous dormiez ? il a dit « vous », je le vois venir et je n'ai jamais fait « ça »

-Hiiiiiuuuuuu .

Cette fois-ci le cri est plus court et Clove saute dans les bras de son copain. Elle a été prise au dépourvu. Et moi aussi, faut dire que savoir que mes amis sont là, me rassurais, j'avais oublié ce cri. Je me sentais en sécurité avec Peeta mais savoirs qu'on n'était pas seuls et qu'on n'allait pas se faire bouffer me plaisait bien.

-Ça vient de là ! nous dit Clove en désignant la voiture de Finn.

On l'ouvre doucement, et on découvre …. Un chien !

-OMG ! Il est trop mignon … je m'extasie en me rapprochant de la bête féroce tout autant que Clove.

-Il est blessé, c'est pour ça qu'il hurle. dit Cato

-Et en plus les autres dorment tranquillement. j'ajoute renfrognée .Comment as-t-il fait pour rentrer ?

-Je n'en sais rien mais en tout cas il faudra aller voir un vétérinaire. annonce Peeta

Il est tout petit, c'est un cocker et sa patte avant est blessée. Moi et Clove restons prenons le chiot et on se dirige vers le feu éteint et les tabourets .On joue avec le petit chien et quand arrive 7h du matin, et que le soleil se lève les garçons nous prennent en photo sans qu'on le sache mais j'ai vu un flash. Je fais comme si de rien était .Les autres se lèvent et regardent le chiot éberlués.

-Vous l'avez trouvé où ? nous demande Finnick

-Dans ta voiture si tu veux tout savoir ! raconte Clove .

Finn court vers sa voiture et pousse un soupir de soulagement, le chien n'a pas fait caca ! Ion s'habillent et on se prépare pour aller chez le véto, quand on entend quelqu'un crier.

-Rocky ! Rocky, vient voir maman ! c'est une voix de petite fille. Rooooockyyyy

-OUAF ! réponds le chien à la voix.

-ROCKY ! une petite fille a la peau brune nous fait face et quand elle remarque son chien elle court vers lui pour l'embrasser.

-Oh Rocky, je me suis tellement inquiétée ! C'est vous qui l'avait trouvé ? me demande-t-elle et je sympathise direct avec elle, elle est chouette.

-Oui c'est nous. je lui réponds avec un sourire.

-Oh merci beaucoup, je n'ai pas fait attention et il s'est égaré de chez moi. Merci ! dit-elle en nous faisant un sourire charmeur.

Elle se présente, elle s'appelle Rue et elle m'a dit qu'en jouant dans son jardin (qui fait partie de la forêt) elle ne l'a pas vu s'éloigner et donc se perdre.

Elle repart chez elle et son chien la suit. Je suis un peu triste parce que je l'aimais bien son chient, mais bon, ce n'est pas moi sa « maman » donc bref …

On met tous des maillots de bain, aujourd'hui il fait très beau et on est venus pour la plage non ? J'ai mis mon bikini de couleur verte et une robe de plage courte avec mes tongs et je me suis fait une queue de cheval haute.

On part, direction la plage de Santa Monica. La musique dans la voiture de mon petit copain est au max. On écoute « Wiggle » de Jason Derulo et j'ouvre la fenêtre pour sortir ma main dehors et sentir l'air frai contre ma peau. En arrivant là-bas on s'aperçoit qu'on à oublier de prendre à manger.

-C'est pas grave, on achètera des Fish n' Chips. je propose et tout le monde est d'accord.

On se pose sur le sable et on installe les serviettes et on se met de la crème solaire. Les garçons n'en veulent, je cite « c'est pour les gonsesses ce truc » c'est Gale qui l'a dit et Thom à approuvé.

Avec les filles, nous lézardons sur le sable ou nous lisons des magazines. Moi je bronze …

-Vous comptez aller dans l'eau ou pas ? nous demande Delly qui s'est levée

-Ouais, ouais on arrive. dis-je

-Ok moi je cours. et on la voit galoper comme une dératée jusqu'à la mer. Yahouuuuu ! crie-t-elle et on rigole toutes.

-J'y vais aussi, dis-je

Je cours en tenant la main de Johanna. « youpiiii » crie-t-elle et je rie aux éclats .On arrive dans l'eau et je m'éloigne un peu, l'eau m'arrivant au nombril, et a peine je me suis habituée à l'eau glacée que Cato me surprends quand il jaillit derrière moi et me prends dur ses épaules pour me jeter dans l'eau. Je crie et rigole, mon dieu ça fait un bien fou de s'amuser comme ça !

-Peeta, ton monstre me griffe le torse, aide-moi a m'en débarrasser. je n'ai pas remarqué que je le griffait de peur qu'il me rejette dans l'eau.

-Je ne suis pas un monstre… je lui chuchote

Peeta m'attrape par les hanches et m'enlace quand j'ai posé pieds au sol (dans la mer). Je me glisse hors de lui et le pousse gentiment. Il s'écroule dans l'eau puis j'arrête de rigoler quand je remarque qu'il n'est toujours pas sorti de l'eau. Quelque chose me prends les pieds et je m'écroule aussi.

Les autres ont regagné le sable. Il caille et je n'ai pas envie de tomber malade, alors j'entraîne Peeta avec moi. Je m'allonge sur ma serviette et je sèche vite. Les gars veulent jouer au rugby. Johanna mets son short et joue avec eux, je me joins à eux en prenant le short de Glimmer qui ne veut pas jouer. C'est la seule à ne pas vouloir alors, on forme les équipes. On est impair mais pas grave. Delly n'est pas vraiment forte à ce jeu alors, bon.

Je suis en équipe avec Peeta, Cato, Finnick et Annie. Le jeu commence mais après 10 minutes on décide de compliquer les choses, dans chaque équipe il y a un gars qui prends une fille sur son dos. Dans la mienne c'est Annie qui monte sur Finnick . Dans l'autre c'est Clove qui monte sur Gale.

J'adore Annie, elle est si belle et a l'air tout le temps joyeuse et ne se fâche presque jamais. J'ai dit presque … Elle est libre comme le vent et a l'air de ne peser rien sur le dos de son copain. Ils marquent d'ailleurs un but. Pour eux ce n'est pas un handicap, ils forment une bonne équipe.

On finit le jeu et en rentrant on voit une affiche avec une nouvelle boîte. On décide d'y aller le dernier jour. Au campement on s'habille avec des vêtements secs. Je m'habille avec un haut à paillettes et un jean noir. J'aime bien le noir, Glimmer me dit que ça me vas bien. J'approuve !

J'ai pris un petit sac à main avec mon tel et 30 $ pour acheter des souvenirs et à manger pour le soir, on va manger dans une pizzeria. Les Fish n' Chips n'étaient pas assez .Et j'ai une faim de loup.

-Eh, finalement ça vous dit de manger au Subway ? demande Thom qui a remarqué un Subway au bout de l'avenue.

-Ok moi ça me vas, tant que c'est de la bouffe … je commente

Tout le monde approuve et on fait les magasins avant d'aller manger. Glimmer remarque un magasin Justin Bieber et on lève tous les yeux au ciel quand elle s'achète pour la énième fois un bracelet avec écrit « Beliber » dessus.

Moi je m'achète un collier avec un palmier et une planche de surf. J'achète aussi un truc pour Prim, elle va me saouler parce que je ne lui ait rien pris sinon. Je demande à Clove et elle me réponds :

-C'est ta sœur, tu la connais mieux que moi ! me réplique-t-elle

Je lui prends finalement un t-shirt avec écrit dessus « SUMMER ». Elle sera contente même si je lui prendrais un horrible et vulgaire chapeau.

On s'assoit finalement à notre table pour déguster nos sandwichs. J'ai fini mon paquet de Doritos Cool Ranch et je pique un peu des gâteaux à la cannelle de Peeta.

**_(NDA : J'ai vu dans une interview que Jennifer aime les Doritos et Josh les Cinnamon Roll, les gâteaux à la cannelle trop bons…)_**

Une nouvelle journée se termine et je m'endors encore une fois dans les bras de Peeta. Cette fois-ci pas de cris pendant la nuit. C'est même très calme, trop calme. Je me dégage de sa poigne et me rue dehors pour prendre un verre d'eau.

Je m'endors mais demain matin je ne retrouve plus Peeta . Les filles sont dans le même état que moi.

-Où sont-ils ? J'ai appelé Gale mais il ne me répond pas ! crie presque Jo

Je reçois un message de Peeta

« Ne nous chercher pas, on est partis loin … »

Les filles reçoivent le même genre de message, encore pire celui que reçois Annie de Finnick : « On ne veut pas que vous veniez, vous êtes chiantes. » Les voitures sont là sauf une, celle de Peeta.


	10. Chapter 10

POV Peeta :

Je sais que ça ne se fait pas pour les filles. Mais avec les mecs ont à décider de … Je ne le dirais pas tout de suite.

-Cato, passe-moi le beurre de cacahouètes. demande Finn à Cato

-Tiens, et achète de la bière aussi. Faut pas l'oublier, c'est le plus important !

Moi je pense que cette fuite est une mauvaise idée mais bon. On est dans une boutique pas très loin du campement et on attend Marvel qui est parti aux toilettes. Il revient quelques minutes après.

-Bah alors, t'est constipé ?! demande Finnick

-HAHAHA ! Non. dit-il sérieux. On y va maintenant ?

On sort, après qu'on ait payé nos courses, et on monte dans ma voiture. On a envoyé des texto à nos copines pour les prévenir. Elles doivent être très inquiètes. C'est un … Pas encore Peeta (il ne faut pas le révéler sinon ils le diront aux filles).

Je conduis jusqu'à la plage, là on s'installe en priant pour que les filles ne viennent pas se baigner aujourd'hui.

POV Katniss :

On se prépare pour sortir du campement, on ne vas pas rester les bras croisés et les attendre. On a décidé d'aller s'informer des activités des alentours. Annie a déniché les clés de la voiture de Finn dans son jean et elle conduit jusqu'au centre de la ville.

-Alors, on cherche où ? demande Clove. Là il y a un endroit … elle nous montre une petite boutique d'informations et Annie se gare dans le parking .On demande un papier d'informations.

-Il y a du surf ! s'écrie Delly. Venez, on en fait !

-Ca à l'air bien en effet. conclue Glimmer. Mais pas aujourd'hui … Nos maillots de bains n'ont pas encore séché et ça ne vas pas être pratique après.

-Elle a raison, demain ! dis-je.

-Clove ! CLOVE ! T'es dans la lune ou quoi ? demande Johanna, Clove est absorbée par un papier

Elle me donne un papier. Tout le monde se rassemble autour de moi.

« _Primrose Everdeen , Leah Clearwater …. »_

-C'est quoi cet arnaque ! demande Johanna

-J'en sais rien … j'appelle ma sœur sur Skype, elle me répond tout de suite.

« Salut Kat ! Tu t'amuses bien là-bas ? » Me demande-t-elle enthousiaste

-Tu fais quoi sur cette affiche ? je lui montre et elle se décompose petit à petit.

« Ah … Tu l'as vue … Je vais t'explique ! »

-T'as intérêt, maman est au courant de ça ?

« Pas vraiment, elle le sait mais elle m'avait dit non … »

-QUOI ! En plus tu as fait ça en cachette ? je suis furieuse maintenant

« C'est un concours de mode, elle n'aime pas ça, elle trouve que c'est pour les petites filles gâtés pourries. Mais c'est à moi d'en décider non ? J'aime ça, elle ne va pas me l'interdire tout de même ! »

-Mais tu sais, c'est ici que tu dois passer l'audition ! se rajoute Clove

« Oh salut Clove, je parie que les autres filles sont là aussi ? »

Les filles saluent ma petite sœur et Johanna lui dit que c'est une super idée. Je suis d'accord, tant qu'elle s'amuse … Mais sans la permission de maman, c'est impossible.

-Revenons à nos moutons, tu comptes te débrouiller comment maintenant que c'est ici que ça se passe ? je lui demande

« Au début j'aurais aimé que tu me proposes de venir avec vous mais c'est vos vacances, je ne vais pas m'imposer … »

-Tu peux venir, ça ne nous dérange pas, tu sais, les garçons nous ont un chouillat abandonner. Alors moi je serais ravie que tu vienne nous rendre visite. Pas vrai les filles ? demande Glimmer

-Oui moi je veux bien mais il faudra que tu le dises à maman, c'est ma seule condition.

« Et si elle vas encore me dire non ? »

-Tu lui diras que c'est moi qui suis fautive, Ok ? lui dit Glimmer qui adore la mode et tout le charabia. Tu lui diras que j'avais besoins d'un cobaye et voilà ! Réglé.

« D'accord, je viens mais il faudra que quelqu'un vienne me chercher à l'autocar. »

-Je viendrais te chercher avec Annie … Salut maman ! ma mère vient nous dire bonjour

« Bonjours les filles ! Vous vous amuser ? »

-Oui, c'est génial ici Mme Everdeen. dit Jo

« Pas trop de bêtises hein ! Allez, je vous laisse … »

-Attendez, est-ce que Primrose peut venir ici ? Elle a envie de voir sa grande sœur. dit Clove et je tourne vers elle, elle aurait dût lui dire la vérité.

« Elle ne vas pas vous ennuyer ? »

-Non, au contraire ça nous feras plaisir ! Les garçons nous ont laissé seules et on manque de compagnie. dit Delly

« C'est d'accord, tu veux partir quand ? » demande-t-elle à Prim

« Je veux bien y aller …. Ce soir ? »

« C'est d'accord, mais Katniss tu vas la chercher à l'autocar, tu ne la laisse pas seule ! »

-Oui c'est bon … je râle

-Ok alors à ce soir Prim ! annonce Annie

« A toute ! »

Elle referme et je fais la moue, c'est pas parce que je n'ai pas envie que ma sœur vienne mais je ne supporte pas le faite qu'on ait menti a maman. Mais je suis hyper contente que mon petit canard vienne me rejoindre.

On va à la voiture et Annie démarre, en arrivant devant la plage, je reconnais un garçon aux cheveux bruns coupés courts. Il ressemble fortement a Gale … d'ailleurs ….

-Oh, arrête-toi ! je crie à Annie

-Pourquoi ? elle s'arrête quand même, je descends et vas dans la direction qu'a pris le gars.

Je ne le vois plus, merde ! Peut-être que j'ai rêvé … Mais je suis certaine de l'avoir reconnu.

Je reviens à la voiture et les filles me regardent comme si j'étais une dérangée. Ce que je suis peut-être.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? me demande Delly

-J'ai cru voir Gale et je suis certaine qu'ils sont à la plage. J'en suis sûre …

-Alors là ! S'ils ne viennent pas cette nuit … J'appelle la police et je les fait arrêter ! s'énerve Clove , son père est policier (pourtant elle enfreint pas mal de règles)

-Tu as sûrement rêvé. dit Annie . Je l'aurait vu sur mon rétroviseur …

-Mais je t'assure que je l'ai vue. Jo appelle-le.

Elle l'appelle et évidement il ne répond pas. Alors j'essaye aussi mais je cache mon numéro. Avec un peu de chance, Peeta ne seras pas dans les parages et ne reconnaîtras pas mon num.

-Yes ! il a répondu après 3 sonneries. GALE HAWTHORNE ! Je te maudis toi et tes potes ! Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a pris ? Non mais je rêve, vous êtes peinards à la plage ? Espèce d'enculés !

-OUPS ! Salut … il raccroche et cette fois Annie appelle elle aussi mais elle appelle Cato .

Il répond et elle lui dit ce qu'elle pense, en gros, que ce sont des connards et des …. (je vais rester polie même si Annie ne sait pas retenue), comme de par hasard il raccroche. Mais cette fois on descend de la voiture et on court sur la plage. On ne les voit nulle part.

-Ils ont foutu le camp, ce n'est pas vrai ! s'exclame Clove

-Je vous aie dit que je n'ai pas rêvé. dis-je

-T'es trop forte Kat ! et je tape dans la main de Glimmer

Finalement on laisse tomber. On rentre au campement et Rue nous attends. Le sourire aux lèvres et je pense à ma sœur ….. Qui vas arriver d'ici 1 heure.

-Salut Rue, tu fais quoi ? demande Delly

-Oh j'ai vus les garçons tout à l'heure.

-Dis-moi tout chérie. Clove se jette alors sur elle et s'agenouille pour être à sa taille

-HAHAHA ! Rue rigole. Je ne pensais pas qu'ils avaient fugué ! HAHAHA

-Ils étaient où ? lui demande Clove en lui prenant les épaules.

-Au supermarché, mais ils ne m'avaient pas vue alors je les aie suivis et ils se sont posés sur la plage. Mais après j'en sais rien je devais rentrer.

-C'est déjà ça ! dis-je

Rue repart chez elle, finalement elle ne nous as rien appris de nouveau mais bon. On s'habille avec autre chose, il est 16h et ma sœur devrait arriver vers 17h. Alors j'ai mis un haut de couleur verte et une veste en jean. J'ai mis mon pantalon noir et mes sandales.

Annie as mis une tunique jaune. Ca fait bien sur elle, avec ses cheveux rouges et le jaune tapant elle est resplendissante. Johanna s'est habillée avec une robe à volants. Clove a mis une jupe en jean et un collant résille noir avec un débardeur L.A et as mis le teddy de Cato même s'il est un peu grand elle s'en fiche. Glimmer a mis un jean et un haut bleu. Delly a mis elle aussi une robe mais elle est restée au campement avec Johanna. Sinon il n'y aurait pas eu assez de place dans la bagnole.

C'est Annie qui conduit et on écoute sur le chemin « I'm Sexy and I Know It » de LMFAO .On arrive à la station de car vers 16h45 et on voit au loin l'autocar arriver. Ma petite sœur descend de la voiture le sourire aux lèvres de me revoir en chair et en os. Ca fait tellement longtemps …

-Dis donc, tu as encore poussé toi ! lui dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras. Tu m'arrive aux épaules.

-Vous êtes trooop belles ! ouf, j'ai cru qu'elle allait dire sexy, elle le dit souvent en ce moment.

-Il fallait qu'on soit à la hauteur. On allait rencontrer une vrai Top Model quand même ! lance Glimmer avec des grands gestes.

-N'exagère pas ! dit Prim et elle lui fait un signe de main nonchalant. Je suis juste, HEUREUSE de vous revoir.

-Allez poupée monte, on va au campement des mamans ours solitaires . dit Clove en montant dans la voiture

On arrive « chez nous » et on décide de provoquer les mecs en s'habillant vulgairement. J'ai mis une robe qui m'arrive à la demi-cuisse. Je sais que Peeta ne pourras pas se retenir et alors je l'enverrais promener. On est sadique je sais !

-Vous êtes trooop sexy ! nous complimente Prim , voilà elle l'a dit .

POV Peeta :

-Gale mais t'es un imbécile ou quoi ! crie Finn

-P'tet bien. Et puis comment je pourrais savoir qu'elles allaient passer ici ? Je voulais faire pipi … se plaint Gale

Il revenait des chiottes quand il a reconnût la voiture de Finnick. Il a fait comme si de rien était et s'est caché le visage mais apparemment ma copine trop intelligente à mon goût, l'a reconnu et il s'est réfugié dans un café qui lui est tombé sous la main. Quand le champ a été libre il est revenu. En courant. Il est passé à un cheveu de se faire repérer. Son tél sonne, c'est Johanna.

-Merde ! Elles m'ont vraiment repérer !

-Vous croyez qu'elles vont venir à la plage maintenant ? je demande et je crois que je viens de dire une révélation parce que tout le monde range et on s'en vas.

Gale a encore un appel, c'est un appel masqué. Ca sent mauvais, et Marvel n'a pas pété .Non c'est cet appel. D'ailleurs j'avais raison parce que c'est Katniss qui lui crie dessus. Elle est vraiment trop intelligente et maligne.

On décide de rentrer après avoir fait ce qu'on était censé faire depuis le matin. Aller je vais vous le dire, on va leur faire une surprise. Elles vont juste adorer. C'est tout !

En rentrant on découvre des nanas complétement sexy ! Je rêve … Je deviens complètement débile.

Parmi elles il y a … Prim ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? Personne n'ose sortir de la voiture. Je sens qu'on va passer un mauvais quart d'heure … Finalement on sort de ma voiture .Elles se jettent littéralement sur nous. Katniss s'approche de moi avec un air de défi. Elles ont fait exprès de s'habiller comme ça, je le sais, elles ne pourront pas le nier. Elles ont un pouvoir sur nous !

-Alors vous avez fait quoi ? Et vous attendiez quoi pour revenir ? Pourquoi vous ne nous avez pas appelés ? le flot de questions qui sort de la bouche de Clove me paralyse.

-Salut Prim ! Tu fais quoi ici ? demande Cato

-Vous vous avez fait quoi plutôt ? demande Kat

-Je suis ici parce que j'ai fait une bêtise et je veux la réparer. nous dit-elle

-C'est pas une bêtise d'avoir participé à un concours de mode ! s'offusque Glimmer .

-Je vais vous laisser. elle part vers la tente que je partage avec ma copine, copine qui me lance des éclairs avec ses yeux orageux.

-On va vous expliquer. lance Finn. On était partis vous préparer un truc pour la fin du séjour ! il essaye un sourire mais elles nous regardent toujours avec un regard noir.

Elles ne semblent pas se réjouir alors Gale tente une approche, il veut embrasser Jo mais elle colle la paume de sa main sur sa bouche.

-Si tu crois que tu vas m'amadouer tu rêves bogosse ! dit-elle et je rigole, pas pour longtemps, Kat me regarde de plus en plus méchamment.

-Bon vous n'avez pas pigé ? On a préparé un truc pour vous et vous, vous êtes en train de nous torturer par la pensée ? demande Finn

-Et alors nous aussi on va vous préparer une surprise ! lance Clove les mains sur les hanches

-Ah oui ! dit son copain d'une voix séductrice, et il s'approche d'elle, il veut l'embrasser mais elle recule et reprends son air fâcheux, elle fait peur, je remarque un truc dans sa main ….

-Elle à son couteaux ! je lance et j'affole tous les mecs.

Elle nous fait un sourire sadique et elle nous regarde un par un gravement comme si elle voulait choisir qui elle va dépouiller en premier. Je pense que je suis sorti cette fois-ci avant de remarquer l'arc de Kat à ses pieds. Il suffirait de 5 secondes à cette chipie et elle n'en ferait qu'une bouchée des mecs à côté de moi, et moi en dernier.

-Je pensais que je l'avais mis dans la poche de mon teddy. dit soudainement Cato .

-Tu as laissé ton teddy dans la tente crétin ! dit Clove

Elle lance son couteau entre les jambes de son copain. Il était debout les jambes écartés et les bras croisée. Là, il est bouche bée et se baisse pour regarder si son jean a été endommagé. Mais il est intact alors que le couteau est passé à 2 cm de son entrejambe. C'est le complot assuré, Katniss tire une flèche juste à côté de l'oreille de Gale qui ne s'y attendait pas. Enfin si mais je pense qu'il croyait qu'elle allait m'attaquer avant .Sa flèche s'est encore une fois enfoncée jusqu'à la moitié.

-BRAVO Kat ! lance Prim qui est ressortie de la tente. Mais je pense que tu peux faire mieux !

-Tu me déçois chérie ! lui lance Finn. Je pensais que tu allais être compréhensive et que tu allais nous tirer de là !

-Je sais mais vous avez été de pauvres imbéciles. TOUS ! elle me regarde avec un sourire.

-On arrête la comédie maintenant, c'est quoi notre surprise ? demande Glimmer


	11. Chapter 11

POV Cato : **_(Je vous aie dit que j'allais écrire leur avis ?)_**

On rentre au camping et on découvre une brochette de poupées Barbie. Ma copine est trop canon. Elle a mis une tonne de mascara et j'aime ça, ça fait ressortir ses yeux chocolat. Elle s'est habillée de sa robe moulante et on voit très bien ses formes, elle a aussi relâché ses cheveux.

Les autres aussi sont mignonnes. Clove sort de ses bottes son couteau. Et Peeta le fait remarquer .Elle le lance entre mes jambes, j'ai eu peur un instant qu'elle m'ait touché mais non … Ouf ! Elle n'aurait pas osé de toute manière, je lui sers de pas mal de façons, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…

POV Katniss :

Après l'interrogatoire on apprend juste que demain soir on va en boîte, et Prim pourras venir. Le soir Peeta se rendors dans mon sac de couchage. Et Prim dans le sien. Un prétexte qu'elle pourra servir à maman.

Le lendemain matin je me réveille avant Peeta qui est matinal. Prim n'est plus dans sa couchette donc je vais voir dehors. Et je découvre une Prim qui pleurs.

-Hey ! Tu pleures ? je demande en m'approchant d'elle

-Non ! J'ai une poussière dans l'œil.

-Mais oui et puis quoi encore, viens là ! je l'approche de moi et lui fait un câlin. Dis-moi plutôt pourquoi tu es si triste.

-Je suis vraiment désolé de m'être inscrite à ce concours débile. Maman à raison, ce n'est pas pour moi !

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, c'est aujourd'hui tu ne vas pas te décourager maintenant !

\- Non mais tu ne comprends pas ! elle se dégage de moi et me regarde dans les yeux, les siens sont pleins de larmes. Je ne suis pas faite pour ça !

-Mais si ! Arrête de dire n'importe quoi. C'est juste le trac, tu es vraiment belle, intelligente et super belle … je l'ai déjà dit non ?

Elle rigole, j'ai au moins réussit à lui dénicher un rire. Peeta nous rejoint torse nus et Prim rougit, comme moi.

-Hé toi ! Mets un t-shirt.

Il nous fait un sourire qui me fait chavirer, il est si sexy …. J'ai vraiment pensé ça ? Il s'approche de moi, m'embrasse et je rougis encore plus. Son torse est musclé, il a des tablettes de chocolat et des bras musclés. Je me dégage avant que ça aille plus loin, genre il me prend les hanches ou je lui griffe le dos (qui est déjà bien griffé, c'est pour ça que les autres nous taquinent). On est devant ma sœur tout de même. Un raclement de gorge nous rappellent qu'on est pas seuls.

-Alors, Prim pourquoi t'as les yeux rouges ?

-Elle à le trac c'est tout, hein Prim ?

-Oui c'est ça ! dit-elle

-Tu passeras à la maison ou tu retourneras chez maman ? je lui demande

-J'aimerais passer plus de temps avec vous. Vous êtes tout super chouette !

-Peeta , sérieux tu n'as pas froid ? je lui demande ne voulant pas que les autres remarquent mes traces.

-OK, ça vas, ça vas ! il retourne dans la tente.

-Il est toujours aussi provoquant ? me demande Prim

-Prim ! Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? elle fait référence à son charme (sexy). Non mais je rêve…

-Rho, je plaisante …. Clove !

Clove et Cato nous rejoignent en marmonnant des trucs incompréhensibles. Peeta revient avec un t-shirt moulant sur lui, mais il fait quoi là ? Il me provoque comme je l'aie provoqué hier ?

POV Peeta :

Katniss rigole et joue avec sa sœur, c'est un très beau tableau. J'aime la voir comme ça, rigolant de tout et de rien. Son rire cristallin est comme une chanson à mes oreilles. Primrose et aussi belle que la déesse qu'est ma copine. Avec ses cheveux blonds qui lui arrivent à la taille sont ondulés à force d'être tressés je parie. Ses yeux sont bleus, comme les miens et elle a toujours les joues roses. Je m'approche d'elles et Finnick nous rejoint.

-Alors, chérie, tu as un copain je parie … lui demande-t-il taquin

-Euh … Non. lui dit-elle en rigolant

-Comment ça non ? il est vraiment surpris

-Bah, tous les gars de mon école sont débiles et bêtes.

-T'as raison, Finn était comme eux. dit Katniss

-Même pas vrai ! Bon un petit peu alors … dit-il en montrant petit avec ses doigts. Et puis maintenant je suis devenu beau pas vrai ?

Prim rougit très fort, sur ce point-là elle ressemble vachement à sa sœur .Finnick rigole et lui lance son fameux sourire qui fait fondre toutes femmes. Katniss est devenue rose, ça c'est vexant !

-Peeta était pareil aussi, et regarde ! il me montre et Katniss sourie. Tu te rappelles quand on avait fait tomber le gâteau d'anniversaire de ton frère et on a accusé le chat ? me demande-t-il et je rigole

-C'est vrai j'étais un peu con … débile à cette époque ! dis-je , Katniss m'as donné une tape sur le bras quand j'ai dit « con ».

-Non sérieux, t'as aucun prétendant ? Ça m'étonne ! lui dit Finn en lui faisant un clin d'œil

On se prépare pour aller au concours de Prim et avec les gars on attend dans la salle, avec Johanna et Annie.

POV Katniss :

-Prim, mets cette robe, elle est splendide ! s'exclame Glimmer

-Mais non imbécile, le thème c'est soirée des années 20. Tu ne peux pas lui donner une robe de Cendrillon ! lui lance Clove au visage.

-Elle à raison, il lui faut une robe Charleston … En voilà une ! et Delly lui donne une robe courte grise.

Avec les filles on s'est portés volontaires pour habiller Prim, et la maquiller. Seulement on n'est pas forcément d'accord … Donc c'est le bazar. Prim met la robe et je lui donne un collant transparent noir avec les chaussures à talon des années 20 que m'a passé Clove. On l'a maquille de fard à paupières noir et on lui met du mascara. Delly lui donne un bandeau à plumes. Ses cheveux sont bouclés, et je lui passe autour de ses épaules un boa à plumes rouge.

On va s'assoir dans la salle et les lumières s'éteignent. Une musique de jazz passe et les premières filles font leur entrée. C'est le tour de Prim, qui sous nos yeux éblouis, fait une entrée incroyable. Tout le monde applaudit comme si elle était attendue depuis le début et que les gens ne sont venus que pour elle. Elle est magnifique et Finn et Gale sifflent et je me lève ainsi que quelques gens de la foule ainsi que Glimmer.

Elle est arrivée en finale avec une fille surnommée Quin Fabray, une beauté fatale ! Elle porte bien son prénom. Mais elle n'arrive pas à la cheville de mon petit canard.

Cette fois-ci le thème est journée à la plage, des maillots de bain en gros. Je lui déniche un superbe deux pièces qui lui plaît apparemment. Il est bleu et doré. MAGNIFIQUE ! Je le veux c'est sûr, et je pense que je ne suis pas la seule de cet avis parce que Quin regarde ma sœur avec un air de jalousie. Cette fois on la maquille un peu et on lui attache un bracelet de cheville. Clove lui colle un tatouage éphémère, un geai moqueur sur le flanc gauche. De sorte que si elle se met de côté on le voit en premier.

Elle entre en scène et en arrivant au bout de la scène elle se met de profil et tout le monde voit son tatouage. GENIAL !

-La gagnante cette année est …. Primrose Everdeen !

Des confettis sont sortis du plafond et on apporte à mon petit canard un bouquet de roses, un diadème et une écharpe où il y a écrit « MISS 2014 ».

Je suis tellement fière d'elle, le soleil se couche vers l'horizon et on profite de cet instant magique pour faire un saut à la plage. Le ciel rose et orange crépusculaire me fait rêver. C'est la couleur préférée de Peeta. On fait des photos. On demande à Prim de nous prendre en photo quand on saute. La photo est géniale avec ce fond d'écran (la mer et le coucher du soleil). Peeta me prends en photo quand je me reposais sur un caillou géant.

-On dirait une sirène ce n'est pas de ma faute. je rougis et je lui fait un regard de biche, histoire de lui rendre la pareil il rougit comme prévu.

On retourne au campement pour s'habiller de tenus de soirée. Je mets un haut à paillettes gris et un short noir, j'ai lissé mes cheveux et me suis mis du gloss et du mascara, mes paupières sont couverte de poudre bleu et j'ai mis des ballerines à paillettes noires.

Les filles sont belles, très belles. Clove a mis un chemisier de soie blanc avec un jean moulant noir en cuir. Elle a mis des auréoles aux oreilles. Johanna s'est vêtue de sa robe à franges bleu nuit et Delly a mis un short ainsi qu'un haut rouge, Glimmer s'est habillée avec un short et un débardeur « Beliber ». Annie as mis un jean et un haut à franges aussi.

Les mecs ont mis des t-shirts moulants blancs, rouges bordeaux (pour mon copain) ou encore noir. Des shorts et des jeans et des baskets, ils ont mis.

-Vous êtes juste Superbes ! Surtout toi ma puce … complimente Gale, Primrose.

Elle a mis une robe à volants noir et des sandales. Elle s'est beaucoup trop de mascara mais ça ne fait rien, ça fait ressortir ses beaux yeux océans.

-Tu as été splendide ce soir chérie ! lui dit Finn

-Merci. dit-elle timidement

-Ooooo, comme elle ressemble à sa sœur c'est flagrant ! lance Cato pour me faire chier.

On part direction la boîte et on se déclare responsables de Prim, ce qui est vrai ! Mais il fallait dire un truc rassurant au vigil. Elle n'a que 13 ans. Mais il a dût remarquer qu'on est 12 presque-adultes parce qu'il nous a laissé entrer.

On danse jusqu'à avoir mal aux pieds. Cato et Clove servent une bière à tout le monde sauf à prim bien entendu. Mais on essaye d'être responsables et de nous retenir un peu, mais c'est compliqué pour Gale et Finn. Peeta et Thom boivent un peu. Cato est le seul à donner l'exemple à ma sœur ce qui est nouveau pour lui aussi apparemment qui n'arrête pas loucher sur le bar.

Une musique de Justin Bieber bats son plein et je reconnais des fans grâce à leurs cris d'hystériques.

Glimmer nous entraîne au milieu de la foule et on danse. Prim aussi aime bien Justin mais pas autant que les folles autour de nous.

L'ambiance est fantastique, les lumières, les chansons… Tout est fantastique ! J'adore ça ! On danse à en avoir mal aux pieds, au dos… Partout ! Je me sens bien, j'ai juste un peu la tête qui tourne mais j'aime cette sensation quand je danse….

Finalement on sort de la boîte après 2h du matin avec une Prim complétement endormie et avec du mascara sur la joue à force de se frotter les yeux. Cato la porte sur ses épaules .Gale et Finn sont complétement bourrés mais pas assez à leur goût. Ils arrivent tout de même à rester sages. Clove est dans un état second et moi aussi. Faut dire que je n'ai pas essayé de me retenir, je ne bois pas beaucoup mais assez pour avoir une gueule de bois demain.

-Vous aviez une surprise pour nous non ? demande Glimmer à tout le monde.

-C'est vrai ! dit Marvel qui lui et Thom ont réussi à être à peu près sobres.

-Venez ! nous dit Peeta et il me prend par la main pour nous entraîner dans une ruelle sombre. On court, les autres nous suivent en riant et Prim est redescendue pour courir. Il m'entraîne sur la plage. On s'arrête devant une boutique abandonnée où sont installées une table et des couvertures sur le sol. Une pizza géante et du Coca nous attendent.

-Wow ! Qui aurait cru que les gars pouvaient être romantiques ! lance Clove

On mange notre repas et on reprend la voiture, Cato conduit, lui qui n'as rien but. Primrose dort sur mes genoux la tête sur le dossier de tête du siège devant elle. Finalement je la laisse dormir dans la voiture qui est garée près de ma tente. C'est elle qui me l'a demandé, donc je lui apporte une couverture et la laisse à l'intérieur.


	12. Chapter 12

POV Peeta :

La boîte était super. Tout le monde s'est amusé, même Prim qui rigolait de nos tête parce qu'on était presque tous bourrés. Cato a eu la présence d'esprit de ne pas boire pour pouvoir conduire. Les filles se sont un peu retenues mais même Annie et Delly ont bu une bière ou deux et un cocktail.

Je me réveille ce matin avec un mal de tête et juste une envie de vomir. Prim n'est pas dans son sac de couchage, je me demande où elle peut être. D'après ma montre il est 10h, Katniss dort comme une souche et je lui dégage quelques mèches de cheveux. Elle soupire, ça me fond le cœur. Elle est trop belle, on dirait un ange descendu du ciel que pour moi.

Elle ouvre les yeux et me fait un sourire. Je me mets sur le côté, face à elle, une main qui retient ma tête. Je lui fais un bisou sur le front et elle rougit comme prévu.

-Tu te sens bien à mon avis non ? D'après ce que j'ai vu t'es en pleine forme …. me dit-elle

-En faite non, j'ai horriblement mal là-dedans. je tapote ma tempe.

-Tu veux une aspirine ? me demande-t-elle les sourcils froncés

-Yep. elle prend son sac à main et sort un tube d'aspirine, elle m'en donne un cachet. Je vais le mettre dans de l'eau. je dis et je me dirige dehors pour prendre un verre d'eau

J'entends des murmures dans la tente de Finn et dans celle de Cato j'entends des rires :

« Prim, arrête Prim » c'est Clove qui a dit ça donc je me dirige vers leur tente.

-Toc Toc Toc ! Je peux entrer ? je demande

« Oui vas-y ! » me dit Cato

-Salut Peeta ! me dit Prim

-Hey ! Vous faites quoi ? Prim qui est assises sur les genoux de Clove, qui elle, est allongée, Cato est assis en tailleur.

-On rigole, la chipie me faisait des chatouilles. et au moment où elle dit ça, Prim se jette sur elle et l'a chatouille.

-Tu l'as eu où ton aspirine ? me demande Clove entre deux chatouilles.

-C'est Kat qui me l'a donné.

Clove se lève en déposant Prim sur son sac de couchage. Prim fait un sourire diabolique pour Cato.

-Oooh, je te vois venir toi … N'essaye même pas ou sinon j'appelle ta sœur et elle te sort de là à coups de pieds aux fesses. mais Prim se jette quand même sur lui fait un bisou sur le joue.

-Tu ne t'y attendais pas hein ? demande-t-elle

-Non, non je m'y attendais pas ! il est dans les vapes

Prim me prends dans ses bras et me fait un bisou aussi, sur la joue. Elle est trop mignonne, moi je l'aime bien. Tout le monde doit l'aimer, que ce soit en amour ou en amitié. C'est sûr. Elle est encore habillée de sa robe et ses cheveux sont détachés. Ils lui tombent jusqu'à la taille et quand elle sort, une volée de cheveux blonds court dehors. Elle va dans toutes les tentes pour réveiller les autres.

POV Primrose :

J'ai gagné, HOURRA ! Le visage colérique de cette Quin est déjà un trophée pour moi. J'adore ce sentiment de victoire. Après la fête, le matin, je me réveille dans une voiture. Je me lève et je sors dehors. J'entends Clove parler et donc je rentre dans leur tente.

-Coucou princesse ! me salue Cato

J'adore quand on me donne des surnoms comme « chérie » ou « princesse » ou encore « chipie ». Ca me vas bien je trouve. Ils ont tous les deux des têtes de mioches et je rigole devant celle de Clove . Ils sont tous les deux allongés, Cato s'assied et Clove gémis. Elle a sûrement mal à la tête après tout ce qu'elle a but, je comprends.

-Non mais regarde ta tête, vient là ! me dit Clove , c'est elle qui doit se regarder dans un miroir avant

Elle sort de son sac un disque de coton et du démaquillant.

-Tu as du noir partout ! Ohlala, t'as bien fait de venir dans ma tente que plutôt celle de Kat. Elle t'aurait dépouillée ! elle enlève mon mascara et je lui fait un beau sourire.

Clove est trop gentille avec moi, tout le monde enfaite mais Clove et Johanna me connaissent depuis longtemps. Depuis quand j'étais en maternelle.

-Merci ! je lui fait un bisou et elle se rallonge. Je monte sur ses genoux et lui fait des chatouilles.

-T'as envie de jouer toi ? et elle me fait des guillis mais je tiens bon .Prim, arrête Prim !

Peeta rentre dans la tente, torse nue. Ca ne doit plus m'étonner mais je trouve ça un peu provoquant. Pauvre Katniss, je ne sais pas comment elle fait. Moi j'ai envie de toucher son torse tout le temps ! Il est se…. Kat as dit que je dois arrêter de dire ce mot !

Je leurs fait un bisou et je sors pour réveiller les autres, j'ai une furieuse envie de partir à la mer .

-KATNISS ! ma sœur dort à côté d'une Clove endormie aussi. Je les réveille et repart vers ma mission. ON SE LEVE TOUS LE MONDE !

-PRIM ! c'est Kat qui as parlé. LAISSE-NOUS, vas te rendormir.

-Il est 10h du matin, je veux aller dans l'eau.

Les autres sont sortis de leur tante et ils mangent. Moi je n'ai pas faim, je n'ai qu'une envie. NAGER !

POV Katniss :

Je me lève et je m'habille de mon maillot de bain pour aller faire du surf. C'est notre dernier jour et les plages de L.A sont connues pour le surf, non ?

On monte dans les voitures en tongs, et seulement en maillot de bain et serviettes.

-On pose où les affaires ? demande Thom

-Là, c'est bien ! dit Delly à son chéri

-Nous on va commander les planches, qui veut en faire ? demande Gale, et tout le monde lève la main. Ca va nous couter une fortune !

-Au pire, on prend une planche pour deux ! dis-je

-Oui mais une personne se retrouveras toute seule. dit Glimmer

-Bah, on est 6 couples, et 1 planche pour Prim. dit Clove

-Ok 7 planches. annonce Finn. On y va ? et tous les mecs sont partis commander nos planches.

Je m'allonge sur ma serviette et me met de la crème solaire sur le corps, Prim est en train de jouer avec le sable. Son ventre est plat, ses jambes et ses bras sont fins, elle a les joues roses, comme toujours et les lèvres rouge à cause de l'air salé.

-Prim, vient ici ! je lui demande gentiment, elle s'approche de moi. Il faut mettre de la crème petit canard, sinon maman ours vas me bouffer toute crue si tu es toute rouge.

Ma sœur rigole et je la tartine de crème solaire, je lui demande si elle veut que je lui fasse une queue de cheval haute et elle me dit qu'elle veut bien. Les gars arrivent et Finn lui donne une planche bleu.

-Je savais que le bleu était ta couleur préférée. dit-il

-Oh Finn, arrête de la draguer ! dit Clove

-Merci. dit Prim et elle lui fait un bisou sur la joue. Allez, on y va ? demande-t-elle impatiente

-Oui attends ! je dit

On part tous jusqu'à la mer, on a décidé de faire deux tours. Le premier c'est moi ensuite c'est Peeta, il reste avec Glimmer, Thom, Johanna, Annie et Gale. Les autres avec moi, c'est-à-dire Clove, Cato, Finn, Delly, Marvel et Prim

Les vagues sont justes et j'arrive à rester debout au moins 2 fois, Peeta nous prend en photo tous et on rigole parce que Marvel n'y arrive pas. Il tombe tout le temps.

Au tour de Peeta et les autres, je me sèche et prends l'appareil photo pour les photographier eux aussi .On mange des pizzas et on passe la fin d'après-midi sur la plage. Le soir on fait nos bagages, et on part vers 18h. On arrivera vers l'heure du dîner. Prim voulait passer plus de temps avec moi alors j'appelle ma mère pour lui demander la permission.

« Allô, Katniss ? Il y a un problème ? » elle s'inquiète alors que j'ai même pas put dire un mot

-Non, maman ! Prim va très bien. Tient je te la passe, on est en voiture pour rentrer.

« Faîtes attention surtout, OK ? »

-Oui, tient je te la passe. je mets une main sur le combiné. Prim tu lui dit que des choses bien, pas qu'on s'est bourrés, sinon elle ne te laisseras jamais venir.

-Ok. je lui passe le tel. Allô maman ?

Peeta me fait un sourire trop mignon et je l'embrasse vite fait.

-Regarde devant toi ! crie Cato

-Oh c'est bon …. dit-il

_Au tél avec la mère de Katniss :_

« Alors ma puce, tu t'es bien amusée ? »

-Oui maman, je voulais te demander si je pouvais passer plus de temps avec Katniss .Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vues et je veux rester encore 2 jours, c'est tout pas plus !

« Ca dépends, elle s'est bien occupée de toi ? » j'entends dire ma mère et je lève les yeux au ciel

-Oui très bien, ce matin on a fait du surf ! Et quand chui arrivée, on est tous allés en forêt et les autres jours à la plage … On est même allés en soirée.

« En soirée ?! Mais …. »

-Maman ! Personne n'a bu pour me donner l'exemple … ne t'inquiète pas. Même Finn est resté sobre.

Je rigole parce que c'est tout l'inverse.

« D'accord alors, mais 2 jours pas plus ! »

-Ok merci mamoune ! Bisous …

Elle me repasse le tel et Clove pouffe de rire. Je lui demande ce qu'il y a de drôle.

-Le fait que vous complotiez derrière son dos est amusant c'est tout. dit-elle avant de se replonger dans son rire de cochon constipé. On arrive à destination à 19h.

Peeta m'aide à monter les valises dans la maison et Prim s'extasie devant tout ce qu'elle voit, pomme, papier, stylo et TV.

-Comment ça à changer OMG ! dit-elle dans le salon

-Bah oui avant la déco était vieille, j'ai tout changé appart les meubles. dis-je en descendant les escalier avec Peeta .

Je conduis celui-ci jusqu'à sa voiture et je l'embrasse à pleine bouche, j'espère que Prim n'est pas dans les parages, parce que je me colle à lui comme de la glue. Il me touche les fesses et je me décolle un peu de lui. Mais je l'embrasse encore plus. J'entends la télé dans le salon alors je me permets un gémissement. Il a compris mon message mais s'arrête quand même. Il ne veut pas me brusquer. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il me prend. Je pense que je suis prête pour autre chose que des baisers mais je veux d'abord être vraiment sûre.

-Ca va me manquer de dormir avec toi. me dit-il

-Moi aussi ça vas beaucoup me manquer de sentir tes bras autour de moi. dis-je en crochetant mes bras autour de sa nuque.

Je lui redonne un petit baiser et il s'éloigne. Je retourne dans ma chambre pour ranger mes affaires et j'entends ma sœur rire. Elle regarde une série de télé sur Disney Cahnnel, C'est pas Moi.

-Prim, Peeta as mis ta valise dans ton ancienne chambre. Par contre il n'y as plus que ton lit.

-Quoi, tu as tout jeté ?

-Non, elles sont à la cave.

-Ok bah alors laisse-les là-bas.

-Oui t'inquiète. je m'assois sur le canapé et regarde ce truc avec elle.

On mange des spaghettis et elle s'endors vers 20h . Moi je lis un bouquin pour l'école et je fais mes devoirs. Finalement je m'endors vers 22h. Et me réveille le lendemain avec une odeur d'œufs. Je descends dans la cuisine et découvre ma sœur en train de préparer une omelette.

-Dis-moi, depuis quand tu sais cuisiner ? je demande

-Depuis un mois ! elle rigole et me pose l'omelette dans l'assiette devant moi.

Je me relève pour presser quelques oranges et lui sert le jus. On mange et elle me raconte sa vie à l'école. Elle a de très bonnes amies et elle adore aller faire un tour au zoo, quand elle le peut.

-On pourra aller au centre commercial après ? me demande-t-elle et je baisse la tête.

J'ai un peu oublié l'incident depuis mercredi dernier, donc là elle m'a piqué à vif.

-Oh ! Désolé, j'ai oublié le truc … s'excuse-t-elle

-Pas grave, en tout cas il est encore en réparations. Si tu veux on peut aller à celui du centre-ville, plus loin.

-Non c'est bon. Tu veux faire quoi toi ? Tu sais très bien que je suivrais où tu veux.

-Je comptais aller chez Glimmer . Elle a trouvé un super magasin de vêtements de sport et toutes les deux on est chargés d'acheter les uniformes des cheerleaders pour le spectacle de fin d'année.

-Oh super ! Je pourrais acheter un truc aussi ?

-Tu as de l'argent ? Parce que c'est avec l'argent de l'école qu'on va les acheter.

-Oui t'inquiète. En fait, c'était pour Santa Monica mais comme j'ai rien trouvé je préfère trouver un uniforme de gym.

Ma sœur fait de la gym depuis 2 ans et elle adore ça, elle veut devenir pom-pom girl elle aussi. On part direction chez Glimmer pour aller à Decathlon acheter les uniformes demandés.


	13. Chapter 13

POV Katniss :

En arrivant à Decathlon on remarque une superbe robe pour le bal de Noël du lycée .On décide d'aller la voir de plus près, après avoir acheté les 20 uniformes. Mme Sylvester nous a dit qu'on avait la liberté de choisir la couleur. Donc on a vraiment le choix.

-On prend des noirs ? demande Glimmer

-Non, ce n'est pas une couleur joyeuse et en plus ça ne vas avec la couleurs de cheveux des autres filles.

-Elles sont toutes blondes ou brunes, ça vas ! dit-elle

-Je parlais de Clove …

-A ok ! T'as raison.

Ça continue comme ça jusqu'à ce que Prim remarque des uniformes violets et blancs .Cette fois on est d'accord et on achète 20 uniformes comme ça. Prim a choisi un costume de gym bleu nuit. Après les achats, on va voir la robe. On est hyper déçue parce qu'elle coûte une fortune. Il y aura d'autres occasions ce n'est pas grave …

Je reçois un texto de Peeta . Il m'attend chez Johanna pour discuter de la fête qu'on va organiser. Je dépose donc Glimmer et je me dirige vers chez Jo quand Prim crie.

-Hey ! Calme-toi, qu'est-ce qui te prends ? je demande

-J'ai vue …. Vue …. Vick !

-Et alors ? ….Tu es amoureuse de lui ? je demande le sourire aux lèvres.

-N-N-Nooooon ! elle monte toujours dans les aigus quand elle ment.

-Mais oui, j'te crois. Tu savais que c'est le frère de Gale ! je lui annonce pour la taquiner.

-Si tu le dit ! Je te dénonce à maman que tu as trop bu.

-Chantage ?! je suis surprise, depuis quand elle est comme ça elle ?

-C'est ça, chantage ! dit-elle fière de son coup

-D'accord, d'accord. je réclame

On arrive devant chez Johanna et je sonne. Gale vient m'ouvrir et je descends avec Prim sur les talons qui me lance des éclairs.

-Coucou tout le monde ! lance-t-elle quand on arrive, histoire de montrer qu'on n'est pas du tout en mode fâchées.

-Salut les filles ! Prim , j'ai besoin des conseils d'une Top Model . dit Jo

-Oh arrête, je ne suis pas une Top Model ! dit ma petite sœur

Johanna lui montre une série de tenues pour la fête de samedi. Peeta m'enlace par derrière et me fait des baisers sur le cou. Je prends son visage en coupe, et il est obligé de se mettre face à moi pour qu'on s'embrasse. Je sens des décharges électriques dans tout le corps et des papillons dans le ventre.

-On arrête les tourtereaux ? On a des choses plus importantes à faire ! dit Gale

-Alors vous en dites quoi ? Vous avez des idées ? nous demande Johanna quand elle a fini avec ma sœur.

On s'assoit tous et je m'assois sur les genoux de mon copain, Prim est assise en tailleur juste en dessous de moi. Gale nous apporte de quoi boire, de l'eau pour Prim, pour nous un cocktail sans alcool.

-On pourrait faire une fête costumée ! je propose après réflexion.

-Oui c'est une idée qui se tient. dit Gale

-Ok pour la fête costumée. Mais les déco faudra les acheter avant vendredi, on a entraînements tu te rappelles ? Vendredi … me dit Johanna

-Ca vas je ne suis pas conne non plus, je n'avais pas oublié. dis-je

-Bon alors on doit acheter des citrouilles…. annonce Gale

-Pleines ou pas ? Parce que ce serait cool de faire des cupcakes à la citrouille ! dit Prim qui nous as écoutés depuis le début.

-Elle a raison la petite ! s'exclame Gale. Bravo Primrose . il lui fait un bisou sur le crâne.

Ma sœur est habillée d'un jean et un t-shirt manches longues, elle s'est lissé les cheveux ce matin. Elle est magnifique, tout le monde dit qu'elle me ressemble mais elle est vraiment différente de moi. Je suis brune et j'ai les yeux gris, elle est blonde et as les yeux bleus. Des fois je me demande ce que les gens nous trouvent en commun.

On finit notre liste et je nous reconduis chez moi. Peeta est rentré chez lui, mais il m'a promis que demain il viendra à la maison.

Le soir moi et Prim on joue à Monopoly et Cluedo. Elle adore jouer aux détectives et gagne tout le temps je l'avoue.

Je la consume à 21h pour qu'elle se couche, elle ne voulait pas mais il est déjà tard pour une petite fille comme elle ! Moi je reste jusqu'à 22h pour lire le livre de l'école que je n'ai pas encore finit.

Le lendemain matin je me réveille en sursauts, j'ai fait un cauchemar horrible ! Je vais à la salle de bain et me prépare pour mon petit ami. J'ai mis un haut gris et une jupe en jean avec des collants noirs. J'ai mis du fard à paupières noir et du gloss. Je sais ça fait genre la petite amie qui attends son copain avec impatience mais je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux à faire. Pour me distraire.

Je vais à pas de loups vers la chambre de Prim. Elle dort paisiblement, avec juste la tête qui sort de sa couverture. Il fait froid ici, je fronce les sourcils, c'est bizarre. Je monte le chauffage et je m'accroupie pour être à la hauteur de sa tête. Je la réveille doucement.

-Prim … mon petit canard … réveille-toi, Peeta vas arriver d'un instant à l'autre. Il a une surprise pour toi !

Oui, l'anniversaire de Prim est dans une semaine et comme je ne serais pas là-bas je lui aie acheté un pendentif avec écrit dessus « je t'aime mon petit canard ». Elle va adorer. Peeta as voulu aussi lui acheter un truc. Je lui ait dit qu'il n'était pas obligé mais il est têtu et a insisté.

Prim se réveille me fait un câlin et je descends pour la laisser s'habiller et quand j'entends la sonnerie de l'entrée je me précipite vers la porte pour ouvrir. Je me surprends de jour en jour, mais qu'est-ce qu'il me prend ?

J'ouvre sur un Peeta beau et charmant. Il a un bouquet de roses rouges à la main et un cadeau dans l'autre. Je l'embrasse et il me donne le bouquet, je pense que je suis aussi rouge que ces fleurs. Je l'embrasse une deuxième fois. Je deviens indépendante de lui, c'est ma drogue, si je ne respire pas son parfum ou si je ne sens pas la peau de sa main sur la mienne je deviens un cas désespéré.

Prim descend aux pas de course de l'étage.

-Tiens princesse, pour toi ! et Peeta lui donne le paquet, ma sœur écarquille les yeux puis fronce les sourcils.

-En quel honneur ? demande-t-elle gentiment

-Pour ton anniversaire voyons ! rigole Peeta

-Katniss … et elle se tourne vers moi avec un regard désespéré et j'hausse les épaules.

-Merci Peeta ! elle lui fait un bisou et on vas dans le salon. J'apporte des jus d'orange et du Oasis pour qui en veux. Prim a ouvert son cadeau, c'est un dessin d'elle à la plage. Elle remercie Peeta qui dessine trop bien, on dirait une photo pas un dessin.

D'ailleurs, il nous apprend à faire des gâteaux trop bons. Ses parents tenaient une pâtisserie. Et il aimait bien aider ses parents. Il fait des fleurs en glaçage et on les dépose sur le gâteau en chocolat blanc et noir. On mange le déjeuner et en dessert le merveilleux gâteau. Prim veut aller s'entraîner à la gym, et donc descend à la cave. Moi et Peeta on parle de tout et de rien. Je suis sur ses genoux et on regarde les photos de nos premières vacances ensembles.

Mon tel sonne, c'est Tyler et je sens Peeta se tendre quand je réponds.

-Allô Tyler ?

« Kat ! Laureen demande si toi et les filles voulez venir répéter chez moi. »

-Oui c'est d'accord, quand veux-tu qu'on vienne ?

« Demain ? Tu demandes aux autres et tu me dis ok ? »

-Ok. Salut ! je raccroche et je vois que Peeta est tout rouge, de colère

-C'est juste le batteur, il n'y a rien entre nous ! je dis

-Et si lui il t'aime ? j'en était sûre qu'il était jaloux. Tous les garçons te tournent autour alors …

-Arrête OK ? C'est toi que j'aime, lui ne fait partie que de mon groupe pas de mon cœur. Tu es le seul qui occupe cette place, d'accord ? c'est la première fois que je lui déclare en quelque sorte mes sentiments.

-Je t'aime. me dit-il , je lui sourie

-Moi aussi, je t'aime. je l'ai déjà dit ? je m'étonne moi-même


	14. Chapter 14

POV Katniss :

Prim part à 12h. Elle fait sa valise et je lui prépare un truc à manger dans le car. Elle appelle maman pour lui annoncer l'heure à laquelle elle va arriver et je la conduit à l'autocar.

-Fait attention à toi d'accord ? je lui dit et lui fait un bisou sur la joue, elle me prends dans ses bras. Et ne vends pas la mèche, tu m'as promis. je parle de la soirée en boîte ben sûr

-T'inquiète, toi aussi fait attention à toi.

-J'ai des amis qui sont là pour me protéger ne t'en fait pas ! je lui fait un clin d'œil et elle monte dans la voiture.

Le car s'en va et je monte de nouveau dans ma voiture. J'arrive chez moi et je cherche sur des magazines des costumes d'Halloween pour la fête de ce samedi.

Peeta m'appelle :

« Allô ! Tu fais quoi ? »

-Je cherche une tenue pour la fête .Et toi ?

« Je suis avec Finnick, Annie , Clove et Cato . Tu veux venir avec nous au parc ? »

-Ouais j'arrive.

« Non, on vient te chercher. Ok ? »

-Super, alors je vous attends

Je suis surprise de constater qu'ils étaient juste en face de chez moi. Je prends donc mon sac et je sors dehors, referme la porte et monte à côté de mon chéri. Les autres sont entassés derrière. Clove entre les jambes de Cato .

-Il m'a chassé de devant pour faire assoir la reine. je sourie à Clove qui était apparemment devant.

On se dirige vers le par cet je demande si les autres nous rejoignent. Mais ils me répondent que Gale et Johanna sont en train de préparer la fête de demain et Glimmer et Marvel sont au centre-ville pour acheter des déguisements.

-Oh la menteuse ! je m'écrie en me tournant vers l'arrière pour dévisager Jo. Elle m'avait promis qu'on irait toutes les six. Pff ! je croise les bras sur ma poitrine.

-Alors on ira qu'entre nous puis basta ! me promet Annie

-Et Delly ? je demande aussitôt

-Bah elle viendra avec nous, sûrement. réponds Clove

-Je demandais pourquoi elle n'était pas là. je dis

-Oh elle sort avec Thom au resto ce soir et là elle est avec sa sœur pour son spectacle. dit Cato.

On arrive au parc et Finn sort un panier avec à manger. De l'alcool, bien entendu et du jus d'orange pour ceux qui ne veulent pas du whisky. A moins que ce soit pour mélanger. C'est Gale qui a inventé ça, moi je préfère avec du Coca-Cola. Mais cette version est bonne aussi. Il y a du raisin et des pommes. Du sandwich au jambon et du thon pour Clove. On s'installe sur la pelouse et Annie tends une couverture. On mange tout en parlant de la fête et des invités. Johanna a un carnet d'adresses rempli avec des gens qu'elle connaît ou pas. Ceux qu'elle ne connaît pas, c'est juste pour avoir du monde c'est tout. Je trouve ça pas nécessaire. Mais je suis comme même impatiente d'être à demain. Elle m'a demandé de venir le matin avec Peeta pour faire les cupcakes à la citrouille.

-Alors, vous avez aimé le voyage cette année ? demande Finn

-Oui c'était grandiose ! annonce Clove

-Surtout le surf. avoue Annie

-Moi j'ai adoré la bataille entre Gale et Kat. Ma-gni-que. dit Cato

-Ah oui ! Ça aussi ! dit Clove et elle éclate de rire comme tout le monde ici.

On finit de manger et les mecs font une partie de rugby improvisée même s'ils sont impairs. Avec les filles, on papote de la rentrée des vacances qui s'annonce prometteuse avec la mort de Bree. Clove me demande comment sont les uniformes et je les lui décris .Elle a trop envie de les porter déjà.

Il fait déjà nuit quand on décide de rentrer. Peeta dépose les autres chez eux et je lui propose de regarder un film avec moi et accepte volontiers.

-Tu vas t'habiller comment demain ? je lui demande

-J'en sais rien en vampire ? Ou alors en zombie.

-Vampire c'est mieux. dis-je en me l'imaginant avec du maquillage partout.

-Et toi ? En petite fée avec des ailes ? me demande-t-il en battant des mains.

-Non ! je lui fait une tape sur l'épaule. Peut-être en tenue Charleston. Ouais ça vas être cool.

-J'ai hâte de voir ça ! dit-il en rêvassant et je sais qu'il pense à la robe hyper courte que je pourrais porter.

-Pervers ! je dit

-Chui un mec … Logique !

On s'assoit sur le canapé, lovés l'un contre l'autre. Il me prend dans ses bras et j'allume la télé en mode DVD. On regarde Twilight. Il m'a avoué qu'il est du côté de Jacob. Je ne le comprends pas ! Edward est mille fois plus romantique et plus beau que cet indien loup-garou imbécile !

La soirée se termine après le dîner et je le reconduis à la porte. On s'embrasse et je lui prends le visage en coupe, lui mets ses doigts dans mes cheveux. Il se détache de moi et repart chez lui.

Je m'endors et je fais un fantasme. Je suis dans mon lit allongée et j'ai fermé les yeux c'est que je fais mon rêve sur Peeta. Il est torse nu, ses cheveux blonds ont des reflets dorés et ses yeux bleu me transpercent, non ils me reluquent. Moi je suis en sous-vêtements et il est au-dessus de moi. Chaque main autour de mon visage. Il m'embrasse et je me surprends à lui enlever le pantalon.

Je me réveille vers 9h du matin, en sursauts. Merde ! Il me rend complétement perverse. Je prends une douche bien chaude jusqu'à ce que mes mains deviennent rouges. Je m'habille d'une robe simple et je mets mes bottines à lacets. Clove, Delly et Annie m'attendent dehors. Apparemment on ira à pieds jusqu'au centre-ville. Johanna a déjà acheté sa tenue.

On part en direction du magasin de déguisements tenu par Cinna, un mec hyper sympa. On entre dans la boutique. Et on se balade dans les rangées de costumes de pirates, fantômes et tout le tralala. Delly prends une tenue de Catwoman, Annie vas essayer un déguisement de pirate. Clove achète une tenue des années 70 avec des couleurs flashy. Et moi je m'achète la tenue prévue, Charleston.

En arrivant chez moi, je pose mon déguisement et reprends la route pour aller chez Johanna préparer les gâteaux. Elle est hyper heureuse de l'idée de Prim . Faut dire que c'était l'idée du siècle ! Comment ne pas gâcher la citrouille. On vide la citrouille et avec l'intérieur on prépare des cupcakes et là « tête », Gale lui fait des yeux et une bouche effrayantes. Il installera plus tard les bougies. Glimmer est venue aussi pour aider à installer les décorations.

Gale trébuche sur une boîte de guirlandes et comme il avait une citrouille à la main il lui échappe et s'écrase un peu plus loin. On doit nettoyer les dégâts. Il est 18h quand je rentre chez moi et vais directement m'habiller. Peeta me rejoint avec son costume de Dracula. Il est craquant je l'avoue .Il rentre dans ma chambre quand je me mets du rouge à lèvre rouge bordeaux. Je me suis fait un chignon sur le côté en laissant des mèches rebelles s'échapper. J'ai mis des perles et des talons hauts

-Wow ! Tu es très jolie. me complimente-t-il

-Merci, toi aussi tu es magnifique. il s'approche de moi et veut m'embrasser mais je l'en empêche. Tu vas gâcher mon maquillage. Et après on va être encore plus en retard.

Il redescend et je le rejoins. On monte dans sa voiture et il appuie sur le champignon.

-Molo ! dis-je éberluée. Tu imite Edward ou quoi ?! je lui demande quand on s'arrête à un feu rouge.

-Ca ne te plaît pas ?

-Si, mais eux ils sont sur une nationale. Nous on est dans des avenues, c'est risquant. Puis lui est rapide et à des réflexes hyper rapides alors que toi …

On arrive devant chez Johanna. Des voitures sont déjà garées devant chez elle. Nous on a comme réservation le jardin vus qu'on est ses plus proches amis.

-Salut, je dis à Cléopâtre (Johanna) et à un policier (Gale) .

-Salut les amoureux ! nous lance Gale. Il y a du monde hein ?

-Ouais, on ne va plus se retrouver. Heureusement que Clove est là …

On voit qu'elle compte les personnes sur une liste, on dirait le gros balourd qui nous a fait entrer dans la boîte à Santa Monica. Sauf qu'elle est mille fois plus mince que lui !

-Entrez, nous dit-elle quand on arrive à sa hauteur. Jolie ! me complimente-elle en souriant

Le DJ, Thresh cette fois-ci, mets une musique de Rhianna « Monster ». Je repère une bonne copine à Johanna, Cressida. Elle est sympa mais n'habite pas dans notre quartier. Elle est dans un autre lycée .Elle est déguisée en infirmière sexy et quelques gars louchent sur son décolleté. Pour une fois que ce n'est pas moi…

On danse et je fais un bisou sur la joue à Peeta. Sur sa peau blême on remarque tout de suite le baiser et il m'entraîne vers un canapé où sont assis tous nos amis.

-Ah ! Les voilà .le DJ as changé la musique et c'est maintenant « Animals » de Martin Garrix .

-Donc, Finn prends un marqueur rouge et le passe à Peeta. Tu sais dessiner mieux que moi alors je t'en prie, défoule-toi ! il lui passe sa main et Peeta lui dessine « Annie » sur son bras avec un cœur.

C'est Finnick qui le lui as demandé finalement parce que Peeta n'avait pas d'inspiration. Il dessine une fausse cicatrice sur la joue de Gale et une aussi pour Frankenstein (Cato). Clove elle n'a rien voulut.

-A toi chérie ! me dit Peeta en se rapprochant de moi. Je te fais quoi ?

-J'en sais rien.

-Fait-lui deux points pour faire genre c'est toi qui l'as mordue. réponds Delly avec un sourire victorieux.

-Là ! lui montre Clove qui veut devenir médecin et elle lui montre donc l'artère de mon cou.

Peeta y dessine deux points parfait avec un semblant dégoulinant et après on prend du punch que Glimmer a fait avec de l'alcool et des fruits exotiques. D'ailleurs elle et Marvel sont déguisés en loup-garou.

On danse sur des musiques effrayantes et finalement vers 23h30, mon groupe et moi montons sur la scène fabriquée par Gale et Thresh nous donne des micros qu'on accroche au manche. Il met notre nouvelle musique reprise des Little Mix pour avoir l'air effrayant « Madhouse ». Thresh fait des modification à notre voix, rire maléfiques et cris d'horreurs sont rajoutés .Le groupe est composé de Cléopâtre, une fille des années 20 (moi), une pirate , un chat , et une fille en rose flashy . De quoi en baver.

**_(J'ai écrit la partie qui suit du chapitre en écoutant « Teenage Dream de Katy Perry et « All of me » de John Legend , si vous avez envie de faire comme moi …)_**

****On rentre chez nous vers 1h du matin .Et comme de par magie, Peeta se retrouve dans mon lit. Je ne sais pas si c'est un rêve ou la réalité. Il m'embrasse le cou et me fait un suçon là où il m'a dessiné les deux points. Je glousse comme une idiote. Il revient vers ma bouche, on s'embrasse avec ferveur. Il promène ses doigts glacés (la température a baissé pendant la nuit) sur mes cuisses nues. J'ai envie de sentir sa peau contre la mienne et donc je lui enlève sa chemise. Nos chaussures sont déjà sur le sol, sa cape et mes bijoux aussi. Il se redresse et me regarde dans les yeux, il m'interroge du regard, il veut savoir si je suis d'accord. Et je le suis, alors que je suis hypnotisée par ses iris bleus, il se rapproche doucement de moi et m'embrasse avec fougue. Il redresse un peu le côté de ma robe et traîne ses doigts sur mon flanc. Je lui caresse ce torse musclé qui m'a fait tellement envie à chaque fois. Il rapproche sa main pour toucher ma poitrine, et je le laisse faire. Moi je griffe son dos, ce qui as pour effet de l'exciter encore plus qu'il ne l'est déjà. Je m'accroche à ses cheveux quand il me soulève pour retirer ma robe. Qui atterris j'en sais où dans la pièce. Et vraiment je m'en fiche.

-Tu es magnifique, me susurre-t-il à l'oreille avant de la mordre.

Je pousse un gémissement et il halète, comme moi j'ai le souffle coupé. Je ressens un truc dans mon bas ventre. C'est de l'envie … Pour Peeta . Je lui aie enlevé tout le maquillage qui a pu se trouver sur son visage. Lui as aussi dût retirer mon rouge à lèvre. Il en a sur ses lèvres, et je sourie. Il a les yeux pétillants.


	15. Chapter 15

POV Peeta :

Ne cherchez pas à comprendre ce qu'il lui a pris … parce que je n'ai pas compris non plus. Quand elle m'a entraîné dans sa chambre je ne pensais pas du tout qu'on passerait le cap. Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle me repousse comme d'hab, mais non. Je lui caresse les courbes depuis tout à l'heure. J'ai peur de la brusquer, je ne sais pas si elle est prête, je l'ai déjà interrogée du regard une fois elle m'a répondu positivement alors je lui aie retiré la robe et je continue.

On est hyper excités tous les deux, elle respire bruyamment et elle me griffe le dos, moi de mon côté, je m'abstiens encore un peu. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Elle enlève mon pantalon, je lui embrasse le cou et descends doucement, timidement vers sa poitrine. On est tous les deux avec la dernière de nos barrières, et je l'a sens se mouver en dessous de moi. Elle me caresse les cheveux, je pousse un gémissement et je remonte vers son visage en espérant avoir laissé une traînée de feu sur son corps enflammé. Elle me fait un suçon dans le cou. Je tremble de désir.

POV Katniss :

J'ai envie de plus, vraiment ! Tout ce que je trouve maintenant à faire c'est de nous retourner. Je me retrouve alors au-dessus de lui et je me mets à califourchon sur son ventre. En petite culotte et soutif je dois déjà lui faire pas mal de plaisir, je lèche, embrasse et suce la peau de son cou en descendant mes doigts sur son torse, dessinant chacun de ses muscles. Il prend mon visage de force et je l'embrasse. Je me mords la lèvre pour essayer d'étouffer un gémissement. Il met ses mains au creux de mon dos, j'étais fatiguée tout à l'heure, maintenant je me sens prête à courir 10 km.

J'ai chaud, j'étouffe … J'ai tellement envie de lui, mais c'est aux mecs de faire le premier pas, non ? Alors je le laisse m'embraser encore plus.

La suite ne vous concerne pas. Désolé ! **_(j'entends d'ici vos esprits pervers)_**

POV Peeta :

Le lendemain je me réveille avant la princesse la plus belle du monde. Elle est blottie, son dos contre mon torse. J'ai eu le temps hier soir de remettre mon boxer avant de m'endormir, elle aussi a eu le temps de mettre ses sous-vêtements. Quand je repense à ce qu'on a fait hier, je n'arrête pas de sourire comme un imbécile. Je lui enlève les cheveux qui lui tombent sur l'épaule pour pouvoir regarder son visage. Elle dort paisiblement, je ne sais pas si c'est vrai quand on dit qu'on a l'air plus jeunes quand on dort, mais en tout cas, Katniss à l'air d'être si paisible. Je caresse son bras, elle a enroulé sur sa poitrine le drap blanc, et moi juste le bas de mon corps.

Je me mets sur le coude pour pouvoir l'observer encore un peu mais ses paupières frémissent et je décide de faire semblant de dormir. Pour voir sa réaction.

Elle se réveille pour de bon et se blottie contre mon torse nu. J'ai envie de l'embrasser mais me retient pour assister à la scène. Elle m'observe, j'ai entrouvert les yeux, et je lui souris.

-Je savais que tu ne dormais pas. me dit-elle de sa voix de sirène, je lui souris en la relevant un peu pour qu'elle arrive au niveau de mon visage (et que je puisse avoir accès à ses lèvres).

Katniss se blottie encore plus contre moi et entoure mon torse de son bras, et moi je mets mes mains sur ses épaules. Elle s'approche de moi et m'embrasse, je ressens tout l'amour qu'elle me porte et je n'ai plus aucun doute à propos de Tyler, le batteur. Elle est à moi, et seulement à moi. Je sais c'est hyper égoïste, mais que puis-je y faire.

Après quelques minutes restées comme ça, le soleil nous aveuglant, elle me demande l'heure.

-Il est ….je me détache d'elle pour attraper mon pantalon et sortir mon tél, 12h ? j'annonce surpris

-Quoi ?! elle se lève et je peux admirer ses jolies fesses rebondies et ses cheveux bruns qui lui tombent en cascade sur le dos. Magnifique me direz-vous, non elle est plus que ça.

Elle ramasse des affaires dans son armoire, un jean noir slim et un t-shirt violet. Je me rhabille aussi avec seulement mon jean. La cape je la plie soigneusement et je me jette un coup d'œil au miroir. Je suis tout décoiffé, je me remets en place quelques mèches et je vois Katniss déglutir devant la scène.

Elle se maquille vite fait, et je lui demande ce qu'elle a de prévu.

-Mais t'as oublié ou quoi ? elle me regarde. On aurait dû être au parc à 11h. Pour retrouver tous nos amis … dit-elle quand elle voit mon visage interrogatif.

-Ah ! Oui c'est vrai ! Et on leur dira quoi ? Désolé on était un peu occupés. et je ris devant son visage écarlate. Non sérieux …

-Bah tu leur diras que j'ai oublié et puis voilà !

-Pourquoi MOI ?

-Parce que, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, je ne suis nulle en mensonges. Alors … t'est prêt ?

-Il faut passer chez moi alors, sinon ils vont remarquer que j'ai les mêmes habits que hier.

On descend et on monte dans ma voiture pour aller chez moi, je m'habille avec un jean et un t-shirt blanc. Direction le parc maintenant.

POV Katniss :

Il est trop beau dans son t-shirt blanc sur quoi on voit les muscles de ses bras. Il conduit avec ses lunettes de soleil Ray Ban. On a décidé hier de se retrouver tous au parc à 11h. Pour profiter de la dernière journée de soleil.

En arrivant au parking du parc, j'aperçois la voiture la voiture Gale et celle d'Annie. Bon, on est en retard d'une heure mais ils sont toujours là à nous attendre sur l'herbe. Quand Peeta se dirige vers le portail, je remarque une trace rouge, rose sur sa nuque.

-Merde ! je m'exclame en m'arrêtant

-Quoi ? me demande-t-il

-Je t'ai griffé et ça se voit grave. et je rougis

-Pas grave ! il se remet en route et fait un signe de main à tout le monde, je le suis .

-T'as pas intérêt à tout dévoiler de notre vie intime, ou sinon je te promets d'être plus attentive la prochaine fois que je viserais sur toi avec ma flèche.

-Ok, pas la peine d'être méchante, je ne vais dire devant tout le monde « Alors Kat, c'était bien, hein ? » je sourie et rougis de plus belle. J'ai un peu de dignité quand même.

Je mets des lunettes de soleil et je prends la main qu'il me tend … On arrive devant nos amis et ils nous regardent tous attendant des explications.

-Désolé, je … j'ai oublié de le prévenir, et je me suis réveillée très tard. je dis en baissant la tête.

-On dirait des stars Hollywoodiennes avec vos lunettes de soleil et votre allure. avoue Cato

-Allez, viens j'ai quelque chose à te montrer. me dit Glimmer

Je regarde Peeta et il me regarde, je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils ne se sont pas moqué de moi parce que je mentais. Peut-être que je suis devenue bonne, maintenant ! Je vais donc m'assoir à côté de Glim près d'un saule. On est installés près de la petite rivière juste en dessous d'un saule.

-Alors, tu voulais me montrer quoi ? je lui demande

-En fait, je voulais te demander un truc.

-Je t'écoute. dis-je mais je le regrette aussitôt

-Je ne t'ai pas crue, vous avez fait quoi ce matin ? chuchote-t-elle

-Ou plutôt hier soir … se rajoute Clove à notre conversation tout en chuchotant.

-J'ai dormis … ce matin, comme je vous l'ait dit .

-Ah ! Eh hier soir ? me demande Glimmer

-Mêlez-vous de vos oignons ! je m'écrie et elles gloussent, elles me laissent tranquilles.

Les gars boivent de la bière Heineken, Peeta me jette un regard interrogateur et je lève les yeux au ciel en désignant Glimmer du regard. Je mange un sandwich, et bois une bière avant que les autres me proposent de faire trempette dans la rivière.

-T'inquiète, juste les orteils .me promet Cato.

Mais comme je l'avais deviné, ça se pousse très vite à la bêtise. Et Cato pousse Clove qui tombe à genoux dans l'eau, Gale fait une balayette à Finnick qui se trempe les fesse. Johanna lui jette de l'eau à la figure. Peeta me prends par les mains pour nous entraîner loin d'eux, les autres ne nous remarquent pas, je pense. Il s'assoit sur l'herbe près de la rive, les pieds dans l'eau. Moi je me mets à califourchon sur lui et commence à l'embrasse. On est cachés par un lilas et un cerisier qui perds ses fleurs. Depuis ce matin, je me retiens de faire quelque chose de déplacé devant tout le monde.

J'entends l'eau gazouiller derrière moi et comme je m'y attendais, on m'éclabousse, à peine. Je me retourne et découvre Gale et Finn qui rigolent, plus pour longtemps parce que je les pousse d'un coup de pieds et ils retombent dans la rivière.

-Espèces de connards. et je rigole devant leur tronche mouillée.

Je ne m'attendais pas à découvrir les autres cachés bien derrière le cerisier. Johanna me montre une photo. C'est moi, sur Peeta entrain de l'embrasser. C'est embarrassant de savoirs qu'ils étaient là, mais je dois avouer que la photo est trop bien prise. Avec un rayon de soleil, des fleurs tomber et la rivière. C'est juste féerique ! On est pris de profil. Elle me l'envoie en Bluetooth sur mon tel.

On rentre chez nous, demain on a cours. Je me sépare avec regret de Peeta. J'aurais aimé qu'ils viennent encore une fois dans mon lit mais, on est déjà assez fatigués.


	16. Chapter 16

POV Peeta :

Les jours défilent à une vitesse incroyable. La rentrée se passe comme avant, on se retrouve tous aux tables de pique-nique. La mort de Bree fait la une de tous les ragots. J'ai entendu une fille dire qu'elle l'a fait exprès de se suicider parce qu'elle en avait marre de voir tous les jours Gale avec Johanna. Bref, n'importe quoi !

Depuis que moi et Katniss avons couché ensemble, je n'arrive plus à me retenir de la toucher. Partout, je lui frictionne les bras, je me colle à elle, je la prends dans mes bras … Elle non plus n'arrive plus à se contenir. On est jeudi, 3 jours après la rentrée des classes. Il est 7h45 et je suis devant chez Kat pour qu'on aille au lycée. Elle descend les marches de son perron. J'aime comment elle s'est habillée. Il fait un peu frisquet mais elle a mis un jean bleu ciel, des baskets roses saumon, un t-shirt rose aussi et une veste en jean blanche. Elle s'est fait une tresse sur le côté. Elle ne sait pas mis du rouge à lèvres sachant que de toute façon, elle n'en aura plus avant d'arriver au lycée et que ce sera moi qui en aurai à la place. Son sac rouge à la main, elle referme la porte.

Je suis adossé à ma voiture, les bras croisés. J'ai mis ma veste en cuir noir et un t-shirt noir. Elle arrive à ma hauteur et elle se jette direct sur ma bouche. Je penche la tête sur le côté et je mets mes mains sur ses fesses. Voilà un autre exemple, on est vraiment tactiles maintenant.

-Hey ! je chuchote à son oreille avant de la mordiller. Ça va ? je lui demande

-Ouais, maintenant …

-Pourquoi ? elle m'inquiète là. Il s'est passé un truc ?

-NON ! Tu t'inquiètes vraiment pour rien. Allez, les autres nous attendent. me dit-elle en montant du côté passager, son téléphone en main en train d'écrire un message.

Je monte moi aussi et démarre. Elle envoie toujours des messages quand on arrive au lycée, et que les autres nous attendent devant leurs voitures. Finnick et Annie sont justes devant nous et nous attendent adossés à leurs voitures. Je sors et ouvres la portière à ma princesse.

-Merci. me dit-elle et je lui prends la main, elle range son portable et salue tout le monde.

-Wow Katniss ! siffle Gale et je lui donne une tape sur l'épaule.

Ça sonne et on se dirige tous vers nos classes respectives. Moi et Kat, on n'est pas dans la même salle. Alors je la conduit, mains dans la main, devant sa salle et lui donne un bisou sur la joue avant de m'éclipser dans la mienne.

Après 4h de cours, c'est l'heure du déjeuner et donc je retrouve tous les autres aux tables de pique-nique. Les filles ne sont pas encore là. Appart Annie.

-Elles ont entraînement ? je m'étonne, parce que normalement si elles auraient eu cheerleading, Katniss serait en uniforme.

-Oui, un truc de dernière minute. réponds Cato

-Ok, on peut aller prendre à manger en attendant. Non ? je demande

-Je ne sais pas si elles seront d'accord. On les attend c'est mieux. réponds Marvel

POV Katniss :

Il est trop craquant, pendant tout le cours je suis distraite. Si bien que Delly doit me souffler la réponse quand le prof me pose une question et que je n'ai pas écouté.

Delly ne reste quasiment plus du tout avec nous. Elle traîne avec les potes à Thom. Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment ce qu'elle veut. Mais en tout cas, tant qu'elle est heureuse, nous aussi.

Je veux rentrer dans classe d'anglais, quand Jo me tire par le bras et m'entraîne vers le gymnase.

-Tu fais quoi ? je lui demande

-Sylvester nous appelle pour une réunion d'urgence.

On arrive dans le gymnase et on s'assoit vite dans les estrades parce que tout le monde est déjà là.

-Je disais donc, que les pom-pom girls n'auront plus entraînement avant de me trouver une remplaçante.

Je me retiens de faire une danse de la joie…

-Oh ! ZUT. dit Clove en chuchotant, mais elle sourit. On n'aura plus cette sorcière sur le dos.

-Youpi ! je chuchote aussi.

-Vous savez quoi ?! On doit fêter ça. lance Glimmer tout en parlant bas.

-Et donc je vous demande de vous habiller et de répéter votre chorée pour la présenter au match de samedi.

-Mais madame, nos affaires sont dans nos casiers ! lance quelqu'un

-Oui bah vous allez les chercher.

On part toutes en courant et je me trouve devant mon casier à prendre mon uniforme et mes pompons. Je rejoins les autres dans les vestiaires. Je défais ma tresse et me fait une queue de cheval haute.

-Allez Katniss ! Ce n'est pas grave si tu n'es pas « parfaite » pour notre dernière fois. dit Sylvester et ça m'étonne vraiment.

-D'accord. je l'a rejoint et me dirige finalement vers les autres qui sont déjà prêtes.

La prof met la musique. « Candyman » de Christina Aguilera. Les pirouettes et les grands écarts me donnent le tournis, mais je suis habituée depuis le temps.

A la fin elle nous complimente et toutes on est bouche bée. La première et dernière fois qu'elle nous dit qu'on a assuré. Wow !

Je me débarrasse de mon costume me rhabille rapidement mais ne refait plus de tresse. Je laisse mes cheveux lâché.

Clove, Jo, Glimmer et moi courrons pour ne pas arriver trop en retard pour rejoindre les autres. On court toujours en arrivant devant notre table. Peeta me prends dans ses bras et m'embrasse. Je suis essoufflée et pas seulement d'avoir trop courut.

-Et là, elle nous dit qu'on a été super ! Vous imaginez ça ? C'est dingue. annonce Clove avec de grands gestes.

-Oui c'est bizarre en effet. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça. dit Glimmer .

Je sors de mon sac de quoi me payer à manger et on part tous acheter la nourriture. On se redirige vers notre table habituelle. Jamais personne n'a osé s'installer dans notre table. Donc pas de problèmes. Peeta s'installe sur l'herbe et je m'installe entre ses jambes. Après avoir mangé, il joue avec mes cheveux pendant qu'on écoute ce que disent les autres. Glimmer parle mode avec Jo, Clove discute du match de samedi avec Finn et Gale s'amuse à nous embêter en nous posant des questions gênantes.

-Bon vous faites quoi demain après-midi ? demande-t-il en nous laissant tranquilles, il demande à tout le monde .Si vous voulez on peut aller manger au McDo. Je sers.

-En quel honneur. demandais-je

-Pour nous quoi ! dit-il comme si c'était évident.

-Nous, qui nous ? Toi et moi ? je demande

-Mais oui ! Tu ne te rappelles pas ce qu'a dit M. Abernathy ? On a réussi le test de tir à l'arc.

-Ah oui c'est vrai ! je dis comme si ça m'était indifférent mais dans ma tête c'est : OMG J'AI REUSSI !

-Wow ! Et pourquoi vous nous le dites que maintenant ? demande Peeta, je me tourne vers lui et lui vole un bisou rapide sur la bouche.

-Parce qu'on l'a su que hier et je ne savais pas si c'était officiel. dis-je

-Ok moi chui partante. annonce Clove

Tout le monde est bon pour aller manger un truc demain soir. Alors en finissant les cours je propose aux filles si elles veulent dormir chez moi demain soir et elles me répondent toutes par l'affirmatif. Quand on arrive devant chez moi, Peeta me suit pour rentrer. Il me fait un sourire pervers et je lui demande :

-Tu t'es retenu toute la journée et maintenant tu craques ?

-T'as tous deviné. on l'a fait encore deux ou trois fois après Halloween.

Alors il rentre chez moi et me prends dans ses bras pour monter dans ma chambre. J'enlève ma veste en jean et mon t-shirt. Il fait pareil et on se retrouve en quelques secondes en sous-vêtements. Nos habits sur le sol très loin de nos corps. Il me caresse et je lui griffe le dos. Il adore ça, mais rien de bien méchant. Je suis sous lui et je me relève un peu pour mordiller la peau de son cou. Il halète déjà, je ne suis pas en meilleur état non plus. Il me surplombe et me refait allonger sur le matelas. Il enfuit ses doigts dans ma chevelure brune et je l'embrasse fortement. Il enlève mon soutien-gorge et titille ma poitrine. Il finit par enlever aussi ma culotte et je lui enlève le boxer. Il me pénètre doucement et s'ensuit une véritable danse.

Après nos activités physiques, je déclare que nos devoirs ne sont pas faits. Alors il se relève, remet son boxer et son jean et, torse nu, sort de son sac ses livres et ses cahiers. Il se rassoit dans mon lit et commence à les faire. Je m'habille aussi d'une jupe et un débardeur. Je l'aide pour l'espagnol. Et il m'aide pour les maths. Choses qui se font en peu de temps, je l'invite donc à rester manger et je prépare donc des frites et du steak pour deux personnes. Il met la table et m'attends avec impatience. Je sers le repas et on mange en parlant de tout et de rien. Pui vient une discussion à laquelle je ne m'y attendais pas.

-Tu comptes faire quoi après le lycée ? me demande-t-il

Je ne sais rien, en fait je comptais aller avec Jo à New York pour avoir la chance de nous produire à Broadway. C'est tellement fou, que j'ai laissé tomber vite fait après en avoir discuté avec elle.

-J'en sais foutre rien. Je pensais aller à New York avec Johanna pour chanter mais c'est tellement irréalisable que je laisse tomber finalement.

-Mais non ! Faut pas, moi j'ai des amies qui ont réussi, et je pense que si je les appelle, elles pourront peut-être vous trouver un arrangement.

-Peeta … Je ne veux pas le faire, tu n'as pas compris ? C'est son rêve, pas le mien.

-Tu as une si belle voix, ne te laisse pas faire ! Il faut que tu continues à espérer.

On parle donc d'avenir pendant le reste du repas puis il retourne chez lui parce que demain on a école. Je lui aurais bien proposé de dormir ici, mais il n'a pas d'affaires pour demain. Et je sais qu'on ne dormira pas tranquillement…


	17. Chapter 17

POV Katniss :

On va être en retard s'il ne se dépêche pas. Ce matin je me suis habillée avec un jean noir, un débardeur noir et une veste en jean. J'ai lissé mes cheveux et les ait attachés en une queue de cheval haute. Je vois Peeta au loin alors je me dirige vers le bord du trottoir pour monter plus rapidement dans la voiture.

-Vite ! On est hyper en retard. mais il ne démarre pas. Mais …

Je veux l'embrasser mais il ne réagit pas. Je sais plus quoi penser. Je boude dans mon coin.

-T'es fâché contre moi ? je lui demande

-C'est toi qui est fâchée là ! dit-il en s'énervant.

-Bah là maintenant c'est toi ! je lui dit calmement. Qu'y as-t-il ?

-RIEN ! crie-t-il

-Mais calme-toi ! J'ai rien fait, si ?

-Justement … chuchote-t-il

-Dis-moi quoi ! Je ne me rappelle pas avoir fait quelque chose de mal ! maintenant je suis en colère.

-Tu ne viens jamais me voir à l'entraînement …

-Ca ne t'a jamais posé problème.

-Si, tu crois qu'on est en train de faire quoi ?

-On se dispute pour une cause complètement idiote ! criais-je

-Toutes les autres filles viennent nous voir. Même Annie, même si Finn ne fait pas foot. il crie aussi

Je ne sais pas quoi dire, il a raison. Je ne suis jamais allée à un de ses entraînements. Et j'en suis vraiment désolée. Mais maintenant que dois-je faire ?

-C'est quand ton prochain entraînement ? je lui demande

-Ca marche pas comme ça Katniss ! dit-il

-Alors qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour que tu me pardonnes ?

-J'en sais rien mais ça ne marchera pas si tu viens juste parce que tu te sens obligée. dit-il en montant le son de sa voix

Je réalise que je suis un monstre, il a vraiment raison. Je suis sa copine, je ne viens même pas à ses entraînements et je suis obligée de venir aux matchs parce que je suis cheerleaders. Mais attendez …

-Toi non plus tu ne viens jamais à mes entraînements ! criais-je

-Bah ….je lui ait cloué le bec .

-Tu vois ! Tu me critiques moi, alors que toi non plus tu ne viens pas me regarder danser ! dis-je en me tournant vers la fenêtre.

On arrive au parking, je prends vite mon sac noir et je descends de la voiture avant même qu'il n'ait arrêtée le moteur. Je passe devant lui mais ne m'arrête pas. Je continue mon chemin et je le sens courir après moi. Nos amis nous regardent incrédules. Je passe devant eux aussi et leur lance un vague salut. Ils nous ont attendus alors ils sont obligés de me suivre pour rentrer en classe.

-Eh Kat ! et Jo me rattrape. Il s'est passé quoi ? Vous vous êtes disputés non ?

-Demandes lui ! dis-je en me retournant pour designer Peeta en marchant à reculons.

J'arrive dans le bâtiment. Peeta réussit enfin à me rattraper mais je ne veux pas lui parler alors je fais un détour. Je sais qu'il ne pourra pas me suivre. Sa classe est dans le couloir de gauche, la mienne est un peu plus loin mais il faut que j'aille dans son couloir pour y aller plus vite. Mais je n'ai pas envie de lui parler alors je prends le couloir de droite et fait un énorme détour.

-C'est pas là-bas ta classe ! je l'entends me dire.

Il n'y a pratiquement plus personne dans les couloirs. Je commence à marcher plus rapidement. J'arrive devant ma salle de classe.

-Vous êtes en retard Mlle Everdeen . me dit la prof de maths. Donnez-moi votre carnet !

Je le lui donne sans commentaires .A la fin du cours je me poste devant son bureau pour reprendre mon carnet. Je récolte 1h de colle plus un devoir supplémentaire. Mais elle a fumé la moquette ou quoi ? Je suis juste arrivée en retard, une fois en plus, ce n'est pas comme si la terre tournait à l'envers !

Je vais vers ma classe de biologie. Je m'assois à ma place, à côté de Peeta. Je ne lui adresse pas la parole. Au milieu du cours, il me donne un papier. Il a essayé de me parler tous le début du cours, mais au lieu de réponses de ma part, il a eu 1h de colle aussi. Génial manquait plus que ça ! Que je me retrouve avec lui en retenue. Donc il me donne le papier. Il le pose juste devant mon livre pour que je ne le manque pas. Il y a écrit _« Désolé chérie, je ne voulais pas te blesser. Tu me pardonnes ? » _ .Je ne lui réponds pas mais replie le petit papier et le pose dans ma trousse. Mais j'avoue que « chérie » m'a un peu attendrie… Pas trop non plus.

A la sonnerie je range vite fait mes affaires et veut partir mais il me retient. Il attend que tout le monde soit parti mais Tyler vient me voir.

-Kat, il faut que je te donne la nouvelle chanson.

-Donne-la-lui maintenant qu'on en finisse. dit Peeta

-Il faut qu'on parle technique ça prendras du temps. lui réponds Tyler

-Attends-moi j'arrive. je me dégage de l'emprise de Peeta et vais à l'encontre de Tyler.

-Les filles viennent aussi ? je lui demande

-Glimmer seulement. Les autres ont cours.

On arrive dans la salle et Glimm me saute dessus pour me demander ce qu'il se passe entre moi et Peeta. Je ne lui réponds pas et vais m'installer devant le micro destiné aux enregistrements. Tyler commence à jouer de la batterie. Glimmer du clavier. Je prends les paroles et commence à chanter.

C'est une chanson de Becky G « Shower ». Notre groupe ne fait que des reprises mais il nous arrive de composer aussi. Pour l'instant on a écrit qu'une chanson. Laureen refait les chansons à notre niveau et à notre goût.

_Think of ya' wheni'm goign to bed _

_When I wake up, think of you again_

_You are my homie, lovers and friend_

_Exactly why ….._

_You light me up inside, Like the 4__th__ of July_

_Whenerver yo're around, I always seem to smile _

_And people ask me how, well you're the reason why. I'm …_

_Dancing in the mirrors, singing in the Shower._

La chanson se finis et on attends Clove et Johanna devant la salle. Tyler s'en vas et Clove et Jo sont là.

-Alors … demande Clove

-C'est Shower de Becky G . C'est génial ! dis-je

-Je te parlais de ton couple …

-Oh ! Une broutille … dis-je comme si ça m'était indifférent alors que non .

-C'est ça ! D'après ta tête, ce n'est pas un rien. dit Jo

-Tu t'es p'têt jamais disputé avec Gale de ta vie ?

-Non ! me dit-elle

-Et la fois où il t'a dit qu'il avait embrassé Bree ? dis-je fière de moi, me rappelant comment elle lui criait des insultes alors que j'étais au tel avec elle.

-Ok, une ou deux fois … avoue-t-elle

On part vers la cafète pour acheter à manger avant les autres. Sachant que Finn à natation, et Annie musique. Les autres, qu'ils se débrouillent. Marvel et Delly nous rejoignent. Je prends un sandwich. En sortant dehors pour s'assoir près des autres je prends tout mon temps. Je ne pourrais pas éviter Peeta tout le temps, ce soir on mange tous au McDo. Alors je m'assois quand même à côté de lui sauf que je ne lui adresse pas la parole.

-S'il te plaît Katniss … me chuchote-t-il implorant.

J'ai envie de lui pardonner et me jeter à son cou pour l'embrasser. Il me fait pitié, ça se voit qu'il est désolé et qu'il ne supporte pas qu'on soit en rogne tous les deux. A sa façon de me parler, de me regarder, je le comprends.

Je ne lui réponds pas mais le regarde dans les yeux. Fort, très fort, il me prend la main et la presse un peu pour que j'accepte ses excuses.

-Ca marche pas comme ça Peeta … dis-je en reprenant exactement les mêmes paroles que lui quand il m'a accusé.

Je me dérobe de son regard implorant et reprend ma main.

-Tu ne vois pas comme il est mignon ! me dit Glimmer . Regarde-le comme il est triste que tu sois fâchée contre lui.

-Ouais. dis-je en détournant le regard

Peeta soupire et retourne vers son déjeuner. Il regarde avec dégoût le sandwich qu'il tient à la main. Il n'a pas envie de manger. Je n'en ait pas non plus l'envie.

-Alors Kat, la chanson est bien ou pas ? demande Cato

-Bien …

-C'est quelle chanson ? redemande-t-il

-Shower . je réponds du tac au tac

-Shower ? De qui ? demande Gale

-Becky G .

-wow ! Le truc quoi ! C'est génial les filles. réponds Finnick

Quand sonne enfin l'heure de rentrer à nouveau en classe, je veux partir mais Peeta me retiens encore une fois. Les autres comprenant qu'on a besoins d'être seuls, nous laissent tranquilles.

-Désolé ! Mille fois désolé ! Mais pardonne-moi … dit Peeta désespéré. Je meurs de l'intérieur de savoir que tu es fâchée contre moi.

-Super ! je cours vers le bâtiment de colle.

Il est lui aussi en colle mais arrive avant moi parce que je suis allée à mon casier avant pour aller chercher des feuilles. Il s'est assis au fond de la salle. Je m'installe quatre tables plus loin. Je commence par le devoir en plus puis je finis par lire un livre de psychologie. C'est ma deuxième option si je n'arrive pas à tenir une bourse pour une école de chant.

Quand l'heure se termine enfin. Je décide d'aller en bus au McDo. Je ne veux pas aller avec Peeta ou qui que ce soit. Dans le bus, je réfléchie à la situation, il serait préférable que je lui pardonne son accusation. Alors en descendant je remarque la voiture de Finn .Je rentre dans le resto et les voit assis à côtés près de la grande fenêtre.

-Hey ! Où est Peeta ? demande Annie et j'hausse les épaules indifférente et je m'assois à côté d'elle, Finick s'est mis devant nous.

-Il est vraiment désolé tu sais. dit Finn

-Je le sais, mais si lui ne me pardonne pas de n'être jamais venue à ses entraînements, je le pardonnerais.

-Alors dis-le-lui ! s'énerve Finn . Il est désespéré. Je ne l'ait jamais vu dans cet état. dit-il en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

Les autres arrivent dont Peeta . Cette fois c'est lui qui est en colère et devant tout le monde il annonce :

-Toi ! il me désigne du doigt, les autres pincent les lèvres et me regardent, je lève les yeux au ciel. Tu viens là. dit-il plus calmement mais il n'a pas perdu son ardeur.

Alors je m'approche de l'endroit où il est, c'est-à-dire à la porte d'entrée. Il sort dehors et s'arrête un peu plus loin du magasin mais suffisamment pour que nos amis nous observent depuis la table. D'ailleurs c'est ce qu'ils font. Je mets mes mains dans les poches et attends qu'il parle.

-Tu te décides à parler ou pas ? J'ai froid. je déclare voulant échapper à la conversation.

-Tu ne peux pas simplement oublier et basta ?! crie-t-il, personne n'est dehors.

-NON ! Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que je suis comme ça alors si tu n'aimes pas … bah laisse-moi ! criais-je aussi fort que lui en ressortant mes main des poches et faisant de grand gestes.

-Tu veux rompre juste pour une petite dispute ?! s'écrie-t-il , je n'arrive pas à décrypter son expression , mélange entre colère , surprise et tristesse .

-Si c'est ce qu'il faut … Alors OUI ! Et puis, je dois te rappeler qui a commencé la dispute ? dis-je fort , au bords des larmes .

Je n'ai aucune envie qu'il soit d'accords pour qu'on casse. Je l'aime trop pour faire ça ! Alors que c'est qu'une menace je pense que pour lui, je dis la vérité.

-Ok et ? Si c'est moi je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ça se passe comme ça !

-Et comment tu aurais aimé que ça se passe ? lui dis-je énervée

-Tu viendrais me voir au prochain entraînement et le problème serait réglé ! s'écrie-t-il

-Mais je te l'ai proposé et tu m'as répondu que ce n'était pas suffisant !

-Peut-être mais si tu n'en as pas du tout l'envie ça ne sert à rien.

-T'es compliqué. Et toi ? Tu n'es jamais venu non plus ! Alors d'abord, tu t'occupes de ce que tu as fait avant d'accuser les autres ! je lui dit toujours aussi énervée en posant mon index sur son torse. Tu veux savoir ce que j'aurais aimé ? Que tout ça ne soit jamais arrivé !

-TOUT ?

-Oui TOUT ! je crie

-Alors SUPER !

-Oui SUPER ! je me dirige vers l'entrée du resto.

Je veux rentrer mais juste devant la porte, il m'attrape le poignet et le sert très fort. Je grimace…

-Vraiment tout ? demande-t-il

-Oui, t'as toujours pas pigé ?

-Si justement. Et j'ai peur de la réponse … Tu regrettes qu'on se soit rencontrés ?

Je reste sans voix. Ca vas trop loin, beaucoup trop loin. Hier tout allait bien et puis … Oh non ! J'ai peur de la tournure que prennent les choses. Je ne regrette rien ! Je baisse le regard. Des larmes coulent sur mes joues. Il s'approche de moi, tout doucement, me prends dans ses bras. J'enfoui mon visage dans sa veste et hume son parfum. Je pleurs de plus belle. Il se dégage mais me tien les épaules, comme s'il avait peur que je m'écroule, ce qui est bien vrai.

-On oubli ? Ou alors on s'arrête là ? me demande-t-il sur la défensive

-J'en sais rien. juste pour une histoire d'entraînements ça ne sert à rien de rompre. Comme tu veux.

-Rompre …

Je me dégage de lui, le plus loin possible. Il veut rompre … Mon Dieu ! Je ne vais pas le supporter ça. J'essuie mes larmes du revers de ma manche et respire un coup pour ne pas recommencer à pleurer

-NON ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! s'écrie-t-il , comprenant ce que ses paroles ont pour effet sur moi . Je n'ai pas fini. Rompre serait totalement inapproprié pour nous deux.

Je secoue la tête, totalement d'accord avec lui. Il se radouci et me regarde tendrement, je regarde ses yeux bleus magnifiques et il se rapproche pour m'embrasser. Je réponds au baiser et m'accroche à ses épaules pendant que lui me tient dans le creux de mon dos et qu'il se penche vers le bas et moi avec.


	18. Chapter 18

POV Les amis : **_(oui , c'est un ensemble)_**

Ils sont tous assis ou collés a la vitre pour observer les deux amoureux . Enfin , si on peut les appeler comme ça sans que Katniss leur flanque une baffe .

-Vous croyez qu'ils se disputent encore ? demande Clove , et on voit que Peeta crie . J'ai rien dit …

-Oh mon dieu ! C'est la crise de couple là ! déclare Gale

-A mon avis ils vont finir par s'embrasser comme des désespérés et se faire des câlins la nuit , en faisant semblant d'être encore des anges … annonce Finnick

Ils regardent Katniss crier et Peeta se décomposer un peu .

-Elle as dut dire des choses méchantes pour qu'il fasse cette tronche . avoue Glimmer

-Que quelqu'un sorte les espionner , je veux tout savoir ! Et même si je demande à cette grosse cruche , elle ne me diras rien . dit Johanna

Mais au moment où Cato allait sortir avec Marvel , Katniss cours dans leur direction , et Peeta qui la suit de près . Il l'attrape fort par le poignet et Katniss grimace .

-Aïe ! dit Annie . Mais il est malade ou quoi ? Regardez son poignet .

-Elle l'a peut-être mérité . avoue Cato nonchalant

Tout le monde se tourne vers lui et il hausse les épaules .

-Bah quoi ! Elle est trop cruelle cette nana ! Et dangereuse … dit-il en se rappelant le coup de coude qu'il s'est reçu le jour de leur départ à Santa Monica .

Katniss pleure et Cato change vite d'avis . C'est Peeta qui est cruel à ses yeux maintenant . Il n'aime pas voir une fille pleurer , surtout si c'est sa meilleure copine . Surtout pas !

-C'est trop mignoooon ! déclare Glimmer , et on voit Peeta prendre Katniss dans ses bras .

-Oui bah , on sait tous combien il tient à elle et elle à lui . avoue Finnick .

Peeta raconte un truc qui paraît apaiser leur amie et ils s'embrassent , un peu fort quand même …

-Wow ! crie Finnick . Je vous avait bien dit qu'ils finiraient par se réconcilier ! tout le monde applaudit mais ils s'arrêtent quand Katniss rentre et Peeta part vers sa voiture . Elle tente un sourire mais , ça ne suffit pas d'apaiser leur amis .

-Bah ! Il fait quoi là ? demande Clove

Katniss s'assoit et inspire un grand coup . Elle ferme les yeux . Les autres attendent en silence qu'elle parle mais comme elle ne commence pas …

-VOUS AVAIENT CASSE ? demande Glimmer offusquée .

-NON ! s'écrie soudain Katniss .

POV Katniss :

Peeta se sépare de moi .

-Je vais aller te chercher ma veste . Je l'ai oubliée au lycée . Ok ? Je reviens … dit-il avant de s'en aller.

Je rentre dans le McDo , et retrouve mes amis qui attendent patiemment que je leur explique notre crise . Mais j'ai aucune envie d'en parler ! Je me calme d'abord , j'en suis sûre qu'ils vont insister et si je ne me calme pas je ne réussirais jamais à formuler une phrase concrète .

-VOUS AVEZ CASSE ? demande soudain Glimmer

-NON ! ….

-Alors quoi ? Vas-y ! On t'écoutes . dit Finn en m'encourageant d'un sourire , mais qui ne vas pas jusqu'à ses yeux .

-On s'est expliqués , c'est tout . Mais je ne suis qu'une imbécile …

-Tu as dit quoi ? Parce que d'après sa tête , on aurait pu croire que tu … commence Clove mais je l'interrompt .

-J'ai dit que s'il n'aimait pas ma façon de penser , qu'il me laisse . avouais-je en baissant les yeux sur les motifs de la table .

-Tu lui as proposé de rompre ?! demande incrédule Gale

-Je ne l'ai pas proposé , c'était un fait . dis-je . De toute façon , on n'arrêtait pas de se disputer ces derniers temps . Pour tout ou pour rien …

-Mais vous nous avez donné l'air de vous entendre à merveille ! dit Jo

-Ouais mais en dehors du lycée et des sorties on se chamaillaient .

-Et …. Vous avez rompus là ? demande Jo

-Non , il est jute partis chercher sa veste qui est restée au lycée .

-Bon , bah , j'espère parler en l'honneur de tout le monde , vous ne devrez jamais casser . avoue Annie et les autres approuvent d'un hochement de tête .

-De 1 , vous allez trop bien ensemble . De 2 , vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre et de 3 , qui serait aussi heureux que vous deux dans la vie ? dit Glimmer

-Merci tout le monde . je dit

Peeta arrive avec sa veste teddy . Il la dépose sur mon dossier de chaise et s'assoit à côté de moi . On commande tous , moi je prends un double cheese .La radio du resto bats « Wiggle » de Jason Derulo .

Peeta mets un de ses bras sur me épaules pendant que certains boivent un café ou mangent leur McFlurry . Moi je finis mon soda . On prend des photos , dont une avec moi et Peeta , il dépose un baiser sur ma joue pendant que je bois ma boisson . Elles vont toutes être postés sur Facebook.

Vers 20h on part du McDo pour se balader le long des ruelles . D'abord on gare nos voitures chez nous et on se retrouvent devant les ruines du centre commercial . Ça ne me fait plus rien . Peeta me prends la main en marchand et je me poste devant lui , je l'oblige donc à s'arrêter . Il fronce les sourcils , mais pas le temps de parler . Je colle ma bouche sur la sienne et il renferme ses bras forts sur moi . Il m'appuie contre son corps , je sens quelque chose de dur contre ma cuisse . Oh ! Je sens que cette fin de soirée vas être gé-niale !

-Je t'aime . je lui chuchote en le regardant dans les yeux .

Il referme les siens et je me détache de lui . Il est trop mignon quand il fait ça !

-Je t'aime aussi , infiniment . dit-il en ravalant sa salive et rouvrant les yeux . Désolé , ça fait du bien de t'entendre dire ça , alors qu'il y a peine 2h tu me disais de rompre .

Il reprends ma main et dépose un bref baiser sur mes lèvres puis sur mes doigts glacés , malgré les deux vestes que j'ai sur moi . La mienne et la sienne . Lui est en t-shirt , je ne sais pas comment il fait . Moi je deviens de plus en plus un glaçon . On retrouve les autres . Ils nous indiquent de les suivre .

On se balade donc dans toute la ville pour se prendre en photo ou parler . Au bout d'un moment Gale sort son portable et met une musique .

-Becky G ! Kat chante ! lance Jo qui ne connaît pas la chanson vus qu'elle n'était pas aux répétitions .

Je chante donc . Et les paroles sortent seules de ma bouche alors que je ne l'ait appris que ce matin . Quand elle se termine , tout le monde m'applaudit et Peeta me colle à lui . Les autres couples aussi se groupent entre eux . On arrive devant chez Jo . Qui rentre chez elle avec Gale .

-Olàlà ! Gale ! Ouhouhou ! siffle Clove . Bonne soirée . dit-elle amusée

On sait tous très bien ce qu'ils vont fabriquer . Devant chez Clove , Cato l'embrasse et se dirige l'immeuble d'en face pour dormir . Ils vont profiter , qu'on ne soit plus en vue pour qu'ils se faufilent dans le lit . On arrive bien vite chez Peeta , je m'apprête à suivre les autres quand il m'attrape par les cuisses et me porte jusqu'à l'entrée de l'immeuble , comme les mariées . je pousse un cris de surprise et les autres nous acclament . J'entends des « pervers » , « vous allaient faire des cochonneries ? ». Et je leur lance un baiser avant d'entrer dans le bâtiment . Il me porte jusqu'au 3e étage , même dans l'ascenseur . Il me colle contre le mur du couloir et m'embrasse fougueusement . Je m'attache à son cou . Il me prends les fesses et je colle mes jambes autour de sa taille . De sorte que nos intimités se touchent . Des pas me rappellent qu'on est toujours pas chez lui véritablement . Alors je me détache de lui avec regret et me racle la gorge .

-Alors , jeune homme , on flatte les jeunes filles innocentes ? demande une dame au look quelques peu décalé .

Elle porte une perruque rose bonbon sur la tête et un costume de couleur fushia , son rouge à lèvres et violet . Un look vraiment bizard .

-Bonsoir Mme Trinket . lance Peeta . C'est ma copine , et on ne fait rien de mal , ne vous inquiétez pas .

-Pour l'instant , vous allez l'emmener dans votre lit je présume . Ce n'est pas très charmant .

-Excusez-moi , mais je fais ce que je veux . Vous n'avez rien à me reprocher .

Elle s'en vas en faisant tinter ses talons aiguilles .

-Désolé , une voisine pas très cool .

-Pas grave … Où on en était ? Ah oui ! je me rapproche de lui mais il plaque une main sur ma poitrine.

-Minute papillon ! il prend ses clés et les insèrent dans la serrure , il me prends la main pendant qu'on se dirigent vers sa chambre à tâtons dans le noir .

Il me replaque contre un mur , il me pelote les seins . Je penche la tête sur le côté pendant qu'il m'embrasse le cou . Je le pousse vers le mur d'en face . Je l'embrasse et colle tout mon corps sur le sien . Je sens déjà une fière bosse . Je me frotte donc contre lui et il halète .

-Katniss , arrête . Ar… ête .. arrête ! je m'écarte don un peu de lui mais c'est encore une torture à ses yeux , alors que je continue il me menace . Tu veux jouer à ça ? Hein ?

Il me fait flipper . Il a une voix rauque et sourie comme un pervers dans la lueur qu'on remarque de sa cuisine . Il me prends les poignets et me repousse sur le mur adjacent . Il mets mes bras au-dessus de ma tête . Et il me chatouille le cou de son souffle . Il se rapproche de mes seins .

-ok , ok ,ok . J'ai pigé ! dis-je

Il rigole et m'attrape les fesses pour me diriger vers sa chambre . Une fois là-bas , il me jette sur le lit , qui le fait rebondir . Je rigole , j'en sais pas trop pourquoi . Mais j'enlève mes chaussures , mes vestes et je me recule un peu sur le lit , les coudes sur le matelas . Il enlève pendant ce temps son t-shirt et ses chaussures . Il se dirige vers moi et je recule encore un peu lentement . Il est près de mon visage , un sourire aux lèvres . Il mets ses mains de chaque côté de mon corps . Il se met fait allonger et se met au-dessus de moi . La lumière du lampadaire nous éclaires .

J'enlève mon t-shirt , et laisse mon jean . Pour l'instant , parce qu'il en décide autrement .Il dépose des baiser sur chaque parcelle de mon ventre avant de se diriger plus bas et détacher le bouton de mon pantalon avec les dents . Charmant … J'enlève son jean aussi et on se retrouvent en sous-vêtement . J'ai une très belle vue sur son torse musclé et sa tablette de chocolat , peu visible mais bien là . Il fait tellement de sport que je parie que bientôt j'aurais devant moi un de ces mecs sur les couvertures de parfums ou sous-vêtements pour homme .

Après cette « activité » , ils est probablement 23h ou minuit . J'ai tellement faim ! Je prends son t-shirt qui m'arrive juste en dessous des fesses . Il suffit que je me baisse pour apercevoir ce qu'il y a en dessous . Alors qu'il est en train de mettre la couverture sur le bas de son corps , laissant apparaître son torse , je me dirige vers la cuisine .

-Tu ranges où le Nutella ? je lui demande

-Dans le tiroir en haut … Ramène-le ici , j'en ait envie aussi .

Je le prends donc avec deux cuillères et je me dirige vers la chambre .

-T'es hyper sexy comme ça toi ! me dit-il et je sourie .

-T'es devenus une sorte de Prim ?! il rigole et m'embrasse avant de me prendre la cuillère des mains .

Je me couche finalement et me réveille le lendemain avec une crampe au ventre . Je veux me lever mais , quand j'essaye , ma tête tourne dangereusement .

-Ca vas ? me demande Peeta pendant que je me rassoit . Tu veux un truc ?

-Non , c'est … j'ai pas le temps de finir qu'un haut le cœur me prends et je cours donc vers les toilettes .

Je vomis dans la cuvette .Je m'essuie au lavabo et me rassoit sur les WC . Peeta me rejoint avec un cachet d'aspirine . Je refuse , parce que soudainement je me sens en pleine forme .

-Tu en es sûre ?

-Oui .

-Ok alors , habille-toi ! On sort . il frappe dans ses mains et prends un pantalon dans le tiroir . Je suis paralysée et je le regarde donc se mettre les cheveux en place . Il est canon …Je me lève finalement pour mettre mes affaires d'hier .

-Il faudrait que tu me passe des vêtements pour les ranger ici .Si tu repasse et que tu dois remettre les vêtements de hier …

-Ok , j'en ramènerais lundi !

On sort de chez lui , et on croise Mme Trinket dans le couloir . Elle nous fixe méchamment .


	19. Chapter 19

POV Peeta :

Je ne sais absolument pas pourquoi elle se comporte ainsi . Elle n'arrête pas de fuir mon regard et de se ronger les ongles . Elle fait ça juste quand elle est stressée ou frustrée .

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Katniss ?

-Rien , vraiment … C'est juste un contrôle que j'ai passé et que je ne penses pas avoir réussi .

Je sais qu'elle ment , mais si elle ne veut pas en parler avec moi , c'est que c'est vraiment un truc grave pour elle .

Je la conduit chez elle pour qu'elle se change . Et finalement elle revient avec un sac de sport . Sûrement avec les vêtements qu'elle doit laisser chez moi .

-T'aurais dut en prendre aussi , comme ça tu les laisserais chez moi . me dit-elle

On vas aller voir un film . Elle vas adorer . C'est hyper génial , comme film . Ça s'appelle « Le voyage au centre de la Terre » .

-Oh ! T'es trop génial ! Je t'aaaadoooore ! me dit-elle en couvrant ma joue de baiser .

Je lui fait un sourire et elle me prends la mains pour qu'on se dépêche . Dans ce film il y a son acteur favori . Josh Hutcherson .

Elle est habillée d'un t-shirt blanc et une veste en cuir noir . Elle s'est fait une queue de cheval haute et as mis des boucle d'oreilles en plumes . Son legging est noir et elle as des baskets avec des clous dorés .

On entre dans le ciné et je paye les entrés . Elle achète un paquet de popcorn et des Dragibus . On s'assoit tout derrière et le film commence juste à cet instant . Je dois avouer qu'il est super cet acteur. Et le film aussi est bien aussi .

A la fin de la séance on se dirige à pieds vers une boutique qu'elle à remarquer en venant ici . Elle regarde dans les rayons des robes et des robes . Pleins de robes … Je ne sais pas quoi faire , je suis un mec . Tout ça m'ennuie à mourir ! Elle trouve une robe noire courte à volants , elle me la montre et j'hausse les épaules . Elle soupire et je la suit jusqu'aux cabines d'essayage . Elle la mise , moi je la trouve superbe , mais elle me dit exactement : « Pas assez belle » . Elle parle de la robe , pas d'elle .

Finalement , après 30 minutes , on sort de ce fichu magasin pour retourner nous balader . Elle veut trouver une robe pour le bal de Noël .

-Mais Noël c'est dans plus d'un mois ! je m'exclame .

-Une robe ne se trouve pas en une journée . Il y auras les soldes bientôt et je compte bien repérer quelques robes pour le bal .

-Ok . je soupire .

On regarde encore quelques magasins et au bout de 2h , je réclame famine . Mais elle veut d'abord regarder encore une boutique . Quelqu'un me tape sur l'épaule , je me retourne et voir Cato . Accompagné de Clove et une autre fille . Il me semble l'avoir déjà vus quelque part mais c'est très vague .

-Hey ! je dit et Kat se retourne aussi pour embrasser sa copine .

-Vous faites quoi ? nous demande Clove

-Du shopping . je dis . Et vous ?

-Mon pauvre . me chuchote Cato .

-Nous aussi , mais là on vas manger un truc ! Tu cherches une robe ? demande Clove avec un mini sourire à Kat .

-Oui , j'en ait repéré une qui t'irais à merveilles !

-A merveilles ! dit Cato en prenant une voix de fille , et Katniss lui balance un coup de poing dans le ventre .

-Aïe ! mais ce n'est pas Cato qui as dit ça , c'est Katniss . Mais t'es fait en quoi ?

-Il y en as là-dedans . et il soulève un peu son t-shirt pour nous dévoiler sa tablette de chocolat . Du fer quoi !

-Moui … dit Clove .Bon , vous venez ?

On part tous en direction d'une petite boutique qui vends des paninis .

POV Katniss :

Clove , Cato et la Renarde . Marissa en gros . On achète à manger , je prends un panini tomate , mozzarella et on mange sur un banc dans le parc . Je regarde les enfants jouer et j'ai une sorte de vague triste mais je la ravale immédiatement avant que quelqu'un s'en rende compte . Trop tard Marissa me demande ce qu'il y a .

-Katniss , tu es un peu pâle . Ça va ?

-Oui oui , très bien .

Clove me regarde d'un œil louche mais je ne fais attention qu'à mon sandwich . J'ai une faim énorme ! Ce matin j'ai eu une révélation . Et si j'étais tombée enceinte ? On se protège c'est sûr , mais qui sait ? Je prends des pilules depuis 1 mois . Et j'ai eu la peur de ma vie quand je me suis mise à vomir sans raison . Peut-être à cause du Nutella ou alors à cause d'un bébé …

Je n'en veut surtout pas , pas maintenant . Si jamais je suis enceinte , j'avorterais . C'est la meilleure solution . Je fais partie des cheerleaders les plus populaires , je fais partie d'un groupe de musique hyper connu dans notre ville , et en plus de ça , ma mère serait furieuse contre moi . Elle m'a donné une bague de pureté , je sais que ça n'appartient qu'aux chrétiens mais , pour ma mère , c'était la seule façon de m'amadouer pour que je ne couche pas avant le mariage . J'ai apparemment rompu ma promesse en couchant avec Peeta .

-Kaaatniisss ! cire Clove dans mon oreille et les autres rigolent . Tout vas bien ? je me rends compte que mon sac est tombé de mes genoux .

Je le ramasse , et quand je me relève , j'ai encore un haut le cœur . Je vomis dans la poubelle à côté .Les autres grimacent .

-Vous avez jamais vomis peut-être ? leur dis-je

Clove me regarde attentivement . Je sens qu'on auras une GRANDE discussion toute les deux ! Je ne suis pas contre , elle est plus informée que moi dans tout ça . Alors peut-être qu'elle m'aideras .

-On te demandais si tu voulais passer l'aprèm avec nous deux . me demande Clove

-C'est pas ça du tout ! s'exclame Cato avec un froncement de sourcils mais s'arrête quand Clove lui fait son regard assassin .

-Alors ? demande-t-elle

-Oui pourquoi pas .

-Mais moi je voulais que tu vienne avec moi et Finn au lycée pour les instruments . Tyler nous as demandé de l'aide , et je penses que tu es la mieux placée pour tous ces machins .

-Clove , c'est plus important … je lui dit

-Oui plus important que de parler entre bonnes copines alors viens ici !

Elle me prends les coudes et me dirige vers les balançoires . Je pose mon sac sur les genoux de Peeta avant qu'elle ne me fasse courir . Je m'assois sur une balançoire pour me balancer un peu .

-Tu es enceinte ?

-C'est direct dis donc !

-Réponds à ma question … elle est inquiète ça se voit .

-J'en sais rien . j'hausse les épaules .

-Katniss , c'est sérieux ! Il ne faut pas le prendre comme ça , si légèrement !

-Que veux-tu que je fasse ? je lui demande

-Fait un test de grossesse . J'en sais rien , vas voir ta gynéco !

-Non , elle vas alerter ma mère !

-Je t'accompagne à la pharmacie si tu veux … Dit aux autres qu'on doit chercher les autres pour répéter .

-Mais , on n'a pas répet .

-Je m'en charge ! J'appelle Taylor et lui demande de venir à l'auditorium . Et j'appelle les autres aussi , toi tu cours à la pharmacie et achète un test . On verras aux toilettes du lycée . Allez court !

Je me dirige vers le banc , son plan est foireux mais ingénieux en même temps . Si les autres ne peuvent pas ce ne seras pas crédible !

-Je dois aller chercher Johanna et Delly pour une répétition .

-Quoi ?! Mais Taylor m'as dit que…

-Ca as changé finalement ! me sauve Clove

-Oky , alors à lundi ! nous dit Marissa

-Je vous accompagne . dit Peeta

-NON ! je crie . Je … euh , je peux m'en charger . C'est pas si loin …

-Ca pu le mensonge là ! dit Cato

Je dégluti , prends mon sac et sort du parc pour me diriger vers la pharmacie . Arrivée là-bas , je cherche un test , en prends un au hasard et le paye . La vendeuse me regarde attentivement .

-Merci . je sors et court chez moi pour chercher ma voiture . Je monte dedans et conduit jusqu'au lycée . Quand j'arrive à l'auditorium , Clove se jette carrément sur moi .

-Je ne leur ait rien dit tant que ce n'est pas officiel . me prévient-t-elle

-D'accord , merci .

-Pas de quoi , allez on y vas .

Les autres filles chantent pour s'échauffer « Beacause of you » de Kelly Clarckson . Accompagnés de Tyler à la guitare et Glimmer au piano . On se dirige au pas de courses aux toilettes . On entre et Clove prends le test que je lui tends pour lire la notice .

-_Ne pas réutiliser …._ Bon , maintenant à toi de jouer . Tu fais pipi dessus et on attends deux minutes .

-Je sais ça ! je lui reprend le test de grossesse et me dirige vers une cabine . En sortant , Clove manges ses cheveux .

-Il faut attendre combien de temps ? je demande

\- 2 minutes maxi

On attends deux minutes … Et quand le bip sonne , je n'ose pas regarder le résultat . Je laisse faire Clove . Elle regarde le test , puis la notice puis moi .

-Alors ? je lui demandes


	20. Chapter 20

POV Katniss :

-Alors … je lui demande . Je suis enceinte oui ou non ?

-Non …

Je souffle , débarrassée d'un poids sur mes épaules . J'ai eu peur quand elle a fait cette tête d'enterrement … Mais attendez , elle l'a toujours cette tête .

-Alors qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ?

-Rien , je reprends juste mes esprits quoi ! Tu en étais à là d'avoir un bébé …

-Oui t'as pas tort . Jette ce truc à la poubelle et allons retrouver les autres . Ils nous attendent .

-Attends , c'est pas trop risqué de le jeter dans la poubelle des toilettes du lycée ?

-Qui pourrait savoir que c'est moi qui l'ait fait ? Allez …

-Oui t'as sûrement raison .

Elle jette le test de grossesse et on se redirige vers l'auditorium .

-Ah bah ! Les voilà les rescapés ! dit Johanna

-Allez les filles , « Just Give Me a Reason » . 3… 2… 1

Tyler commence à jouer et on chante , très juste . Bon , maintenant je partage ma partition avec Glimmer et Johanna . Les autres filles connaissent « Shower » par cœur déjà , donc pas la peine de faire des photocopies . L'après-midi se passe comme ça … Finalement ce n'était pas un plan foireux .

POV Peeta :

Le dimanche je suis allé chez Gale pour contribuer à un cadeau d'anniversaire pour Johanna . Une nouvelle guitare . Tous les deux sont chanteurs de guitare .

Je l'aide à choisir une couleur . Elle adore le bleu . Alors on lui achète une guitare électrique bleu pétant . Elle vas l'adorer ! C'est sûr …

-Alors , avec Katniss ... me demande soudain Gale

-Quoi avec Katniss ?

-Genre , tout se passe bien ?

-Ouais , ouais . Pourquoi tu me demande ça ?

-Bah , i jours vous étiez à deux doigts de rompre alors … Je sais pas , je m'intéresse c'est tout .

-C'est Jo qui t'as demandé ça !

-Bon , ok ! Mais elle n'arrête pas de me soûler avec ça , alors au bout d'un moment j'ai cédé . Mais moi , je m'en fiche complètement !

-Super ! Tu peux lui dire super .

On arrive devant chez lui , il rentre et je marche jusqu'à chez moi .

_2 mois plus tard , 2 semaines avant les vacances de Noël ._

POV Katniss :

Ce matin , lundi , je m'habille un t-shirt manches longues bleu dégradé , un jean noir , mes Tropéziennes d'hivers et mon manteau . J'ai mis un bonnet aussi .

L'hivers est bien tombé , il gèle dehors . Les rues sont en verglas et donc c'est interdis de prendre le volant jusqu'à nouvel ordre du maire . Peeta m'attends en face de chez moi , habillé de son manteau aussi , baskets , et jean gris . Il as mis du gel dans ses cheveux . Canon , dite-vous . C'est bien vrai !

-Mademoiselle … il tends sa main vers moi et je la prends

-Avec plaisir ! je dis et je rigole .

Il se joint à moi et on rit de bon cœur par cette journée hivernale . Il ne neige presque jamais à Los Angeles , mais cette année on as un petit peu de neige . Alors cet aprèm on vas tous au parc pour nous amuser comme des gosses .

-Salut les amoureux ! lance Gale quand il nous voit .

-Salut tout le monde !

Les cheerleaders ont arrêté tant que le temps ne changeras pas un chouillat . Sinon on serait comme des glaçons . La nouvelle coach s'appelle Mme Roz . Elle est plus autoritaire que Mme Sylvester . J'arrive même à la regretter . Mais toutes les coach sont des sorcières ou quoi ?

-Bonjours tout le monde ! dit Clove qui est hyper enrhumée .

-Toujours en compote chérie ? demande Finnick

-C'est ça , moque-toi de moi ! Je m'en contre fiche .

-Toujours partants pour la bataille de boules de neige ? demande Peeta

-Bien sûr ! Sauf Clove bien entendu . N'est-ce pas chérie ? dit Finn et lui fait un bisou volant .

-Connard . on entends murmurer Clove dans son manteau .

-Mais oui ma puce ! Comme tu dis …

Ça sonne et on vas tous en cours . Moi j'ai histoire avec Mme Wiress . Gé-nial … J'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi les gens doivent faire la guerre pour obtenir quelque chose ! Sérieux , ils ne peuvent pas juste négocier ? Ce serait tellement plus simple à apprendre comme ça .

A midi , je rejoins Peeta qui avait sport . Vous vous étonnez pourquoi je n'y était pas ? Tout simplement parce qu'une fille à demander au prof (ou plutôt signaler) que les filles ne peuvent pas faire basket à cause des survêtements . Oui on est en short , comme au volleyball . Alors le prof a accepté de nous accorder une semaine de non-sport . Alors donc j'attends Peeta dans le gymnase . Je le regarde jouer . Je monte dans les gradins , il m'aperçoit et me sourie . Je lui sourit aussi . Il est drôlement fort au basket . Je pensais qu'il n'était fort qu'en football américain . J'ai eu raison en disant que dans quelque temps j'aurais devant moi un Top Model . Il à changer de coupe de cheveux . Et il a une mèche comme Josh Hutcherson . J'adore ! Puis il est encore plus musclé . On remarque mieux à présent sa tablette de chocolat . C'est pas comme si je l'observai ! Non , non … oui , non !

Il me rejoint pour me faire un bref baiser sur la joue avant d'aller se changer au vestiaires . Je sors parce que le prof me dit :

-Tu es venue jouer Everdeen ?

-Noooon … je sors donc et lui fait une grimace dans le dos .

Tyler qui m'a vus s'esclaffe dans mon dos .On rigole tous les deux puis Seneca Crane me redit :

-Que fais-tu encore là ?!

-C'est bon je sors ! je sais je traîne mais pas question d'attendre dehors dans le froid .

Peeta me rejoint quelques minutes plus tard . On vas direct à la cafète . On ne mange plus dehors , le temps nous obligent à manger à l'intérieur . Aujourd'hui on as à manger des hamburgers . Glimmer fait la grimace , elle tient à sa forme depuis que Mme Roz nous obliges à manger équilibré . Mais on as le droit de manger ce qu'on veut , OH !

On mange et Finnick se moque encore de Clove et de Glimmer un peu avant qu'on ne parte pour faire la bataille de boules de neige .

Je suis couverte de neige . Cato me prends dans ses bras comme une mariée , et court vers Gale , j'attrape une branche au passage et nous couvre de neige fraîche .

-Putain ! crie-t-il et je puffe de rire . T'es chiante ! Tiens pour la peine … et il me jette dans un tas de neige . Je crie et lui lance une boule de neige . Gale rigole à côté de moi , il se jette sur moi , bien tôt imité par les autres . Johanna prends un tas de neige dans ses mains et l'étale sur le visage de Finnick . Il fait la grimace et gémis avant de prendre Johanna par les hanches mais elle pare le coup et s'écarte à temps avant qu'il ne la pousse dans la neige . A la place c'est lui qui tombe .

-CONNASSE ! Aaaah . Viens là , tu vas morfler .

-Mais oui c'est ça ! Je vous rappelle qu'on as cours demain et il est 18h , il est peut-être temps de rentrer .

-Je crève de froid ! lance Clove , assise sur une pierre .

-Mais oui mais toi , tu as froid tout le temps ! s'exclame son copain .

-Et alors !

-Bah , alors ça veut dire que tu es une … commence Finnick , toujours affalé dans la neige

-Ta bouche , gros poisson ! crie Clove

-Ok , ok ! Annie , viens chérie , je veux te dire quelque chose …

Annie s'approche de Finn , mais quand elle comprends ce qu'il as l'intention de lui faire , elle veut partir mais il l'attrape pas les chevilles et elle tombe sur lui .

Ils se chamaillent un peu avant, puis ils se relèvent . On enlève la neige qu'il nous reste . Je suis toujours au sol . Les autres veulent me relever mais je résiste .

-Mais allez , tu as l'intention de dormir ici ?! dit Cato

-Non . alors je me lève

Je soupire , et lève les yeux au ciel . Je marche devant les autres , puis quelqu'un m'attrape par les épaules , Glimmer , le bonnet sur les yeux .

-Désolé , il y a des gros lards qui m'ont poussés .

-C'est qui les gros lard ? demande Marvel et elle rigole .

J'avance toujours devant les autres quand tout à coup , quelqu'un me fait un croche patte et me prends dans ses bras. C'est Peeta . Je crie et rigole ! Il commence à courir .

-Eh attendez-nous ! crie Clove

Alors il s'arrête et on attends les autres . Je reçois une boule de neige dans la tête, je me retourne pour apercevoir Thresh.

-Yo les mecs ! lance-t-il quand il arrive à notre hauteur . Sont où les autres ?

-Ils arrivent , ça vas ? je suis toujours dans les bras de Peeta

-Oui , et toi ? je rigole et lui donne une tape sur le torse .

Les autre arrivent et Cato fait un tchèque avec Thresh . On rentre chez nous et je prends une douche brûlante .


	21. Chapter 21

POV Peeta :

Noël arrive bientôt, et le samedi qui suit, moi et Katniss allons acheter nos cadeaux. Aujourd'hui on est mardi. Hier, la bataille de boules de neige a été giga ! Aujourd'hui, la neige est devenus crasseuse et il y a une énorme flaque juste devant chez moi, je la contourne avec précaution. Katniss est habillée d'un collant gris, une jupe, et je parie un t-shirt manches longues en dessous de son long manteau gris léger, des bottines et une écharpe. Elle a tressé ses beaux cheveux bruns.

On part en direction du lycée. Toujours pas le droit de conduire dans la zone ! Sur le chemin elle me raconte ce que fait Prim, pendant ses journées d'école. Il paraît qu'elle est hyper malade à cause d'une grippe prise de l'école. Mais avant, le collège était remplis de neige. Ils ont demandé aux élèves de nettoyer et ils s'y sont pris à leur façon. Genre, bataille de boules de neiges, ou luge improvisée avec des plateaux du self. Pire encore, ils prennent de la neige dans leur bonnet et jettent la neige par derrière le grillage. Les profs et les surveillant n'ont rien dit, ils ont pris des photos des enfants pleins de morve et malades jusqu'aux os après ça !

On arrive devant le lycée. Personne ne nous attend, on est les premiers aussi ! Alors on attend à peu près une demi-heure avant que Gale et Jo arrivent accompagnés de Finnick et Annie. Finalement Cato et Clove arrivent à leur tour ainsi que Glimmer et Marvel. On rentre en cours et à midi on décide de sortir pour manger quelque part.

-Mais où ? demande Katniss

-Chez moi si vous voulez ! annonce Finnick. Vous avez combien d'heure de permanence ?

Les profs sont presque tous malades alors, la moitié ne font pas cours et il n'y a pas assez de remplaçants. Mais du coup aujourd'hui, on a tous permanence au moins 2h. Alors on a décidé d'aller chez Finnick. Chez lui, la neige a complétement fondu, et une minuscule couche de glace s'est posé sur le plastique qui protège la piscine. Mais si tu marches dessus, elle se craque. On s'amuse à lancer des pierres sur la glace assis tous à la même distance sur des chaises longues. Enfin, quand je dis nous, c'est les gars. Parce que les filles ont décidé de chauffer du chocolat chaud et faire des cookies.

Elles arrivent une quarantaine de minutes plus tard avec deux plateaux pleins de chocolats chauds avec des chamallows dedans. Un truc que je leur aie fait découvrir. Et l'autre plateau avec des cookies. On se gave de tout ça, alors qu'on n'a pas encore mangé le repas de midi. C'est pour ça qu'au bout d'un moment je le leur rappelle.

-Merde ! Vous voulez quoi ? demande Finnick, il prend Annie par la main et l'entraîne à la cuisine.

Ils nous appellent pour manger et on rentre volontiers, on est hyper gelés. Ils ont cuisiné des raviolis. Super, en plus ce sont ceux que j'aime au jambon.

On finit notre plat, et on décide d'allumer l'écran plat et de regarder la télé. Il y a une nouvelle télé-réalité. HUNGER GAMES. Je trouve ça pas très génial et débiles. Ce sont des gens qui jouent à la chasse au trésor. Une sorte de Koh-Lanta ! Pas vraiment en fait, mais en quelque sorte …

POV Katniss :

On allume la télé et on tombe sur une télé-réalité qui se nomme Hunger Games. Finnick adore ça. Gale, Peeta et moi trouvons ça barbare. Cato, Clove, Johanna, Glimmer et Marvel adorent. C'est leur « série adorée » comme ils aiment l'appeler. Annie est plutôt réticente à l'idée de regarder ça. Elle n'aime en aucun cas, par contre on dirait qu'aujourd'hui elle fait un effort et ne se sauve pas dans sa chambre.

Pour gagner, c'est simple. Il ne faut qu'il reste que toi dans une arène pleine de pièges. De toutes sortes. Pour te retrouver seul, et donc vainqueur, il faut « tuer » les autres tributs. Pas tuer véritablement, il y a bien des armes mais elles sont toutes inoffensives. Les tributs sont tous équipés de sorte de protège comme au paintball. Et donc quand tu touches ça avec ton arme, eh ben le tribut est « mort ». Il reçoit une décharge électrique (pas mortelle) et il tombe dans le sommeil. Après un hovercraft vient le chercher, et un de moins ! Sauf, qu'il n'y as pas que ça pour empêcher les tributs de gagner. Il y a des pièges, genre mutations génétiques, un truc compliqué que je n'ai pas compris. Il faut être alerte tout le temps, sinon tu te fais « tuer ». Les Hunger Games n'ont commencé que depuis l'année dernière qu'ils ont déjà un énorme succès !

Les tributs sont choisis au hasard dans une sorte de bocal à poissons. Mais ce ne sont que des gens qui ont voulu participer. Cette année ce sont des Jeux spéciaux. Une Expiation, ça s'appelle. Il y aura un truc en plus appart « tuer » et se méfier du surnaturel de l'arène (qui change chaque année). En gros, cette année-là, au lieu que les tributs soient des gens normaux, ce sont des Stars. Et j'ai eu un choc en voyant Josh Hutcherson à la télé. C'est pour ça qu'Annie est restée. Son acteur préféré, Sam Claflin est parmi les tributs cette année.

Il y a : Josh Hutcherson, Sam Claflin, Jena Malone et Jennifer Lawrence. Qui vont devoir se battre pour la victoire ! Les autres je ne connais pas leurs noms. Quand ils sortent de leur tube pour se retrouver sur la plaque en métal, on a un aperçu de l'arène vue de haut. Cette année, c'est une jungle avec un îlot au milieu où se trouve la Corne d'Abondance. Où sont rangées toutes les armes. Il y a de l'eau aussi, de l'eau qui bloque l'accès à ceux qui ne savent pas nager, à la Corne.

Quand le coup de gong retentit, Jennifer Lawrence saute dans la mer pour nager vers un rayon de terre qui dirige directement vers la Corne d'Abondance. Elle est suivie de près de Sam Claflin. Apparemment ils doivent être en alliance, elle va chercher Josh et une vieille dame. Actrice dans un film, L'œil du mal, que j'aime bien. Il n'est pas très approuvé de jouer les jeux de la « mort » quand on a plus de 80 ans. Mais … bon. Je vois Jena Malone ramener deux tributs qui se tiennent la main et courent en direction de la jungle. Ils cherchent l'alliance Josh, Jennifer, Sam et la mémé. S'ils meurent dès le début, je vais piquer une crise. On voit à travers les arbres Josh, Jen, Sam et la vieille femme s'aventurer dans la jungle. Tout à coup un piège se déclenche et Josh est projeté en arrière. Il est censé être « mort » mais Sam le ramène à la « vie ». L'image change et on voit les carrières qui se lancent à la poursuite de quelqu'un.

Vers la fin de l'épisode, il y a eu un bug. Le plafond de l'arène s'est effondré et une explosion dangereuse a fait tout détruire. Jen est blessée, pour de vrai. Josh est introuvable pour l'instant. Mon dieu ! Quand on le retrouve il à une épaule cassée. Comment va-t-il pouvoir jouer dans Paradise Lost ?!

On doit retourner en cours pour une heure. C'est chiant, alors qu'on se dirige vers le lycée, on croise Marissa, qui, elle a fini les cours.

Pendant mon heure de Maths, j'envoie un message à Clove, pour qu'elle m'attende à la sortie. On va aller acheter nos robes, déjà trouvés. Je reçois mon contrôle de maths, j'ai eu un 19/20. Youppiii ! C'est grâce à mon génie en maths de petit copain ! Il est trop fort, moi je pige rien aux théorèmes de Pythagore et tous ces machins … Il m'a aidé tout le weekend dernier.

**_(NDA : Blague de merde, faites gaffe : Pythagore = Peetaghore. Je crois que je l'aie déjà faite mais je n'en suis pas sûre)_**

A la fin du cours, je sors rejoindre Clove qui m'attendait. On se dirige, toujours à pieds, vers le magasin repéré. J'achète la magnifique robe rouge, qui m'arrive aux genoux devant et aux mollets derrière. Je prends avec des escarpins gris. Clove as acheté une robe de couleur rose/violette avec des talons noirs et s'est achetée des boucles d'oreille dorés.

Le bal est jeudi à 18h30, j'ai super hâte d'y être !


	22. Chapter 22

POV Peeta :

Jeudi :

Je m'habille pour le bal de Noël . Je conduits jusqu'à chez Katniss . Eh oui ! Le maire à dit qu'on pouvait recommencer à conduire dans les rues . La neige as complétement fondu . Chez moi , à Chicago , les avenues étaient juste , pleines de neige . Je me rappelle que pendant les vacances de Noël , quand j'avais 10 ans , Finnick était venus chez nous et on a descendu une pente très raide avec des sacs en plastique . On s'est gamelle … Ohlala !

Katniss m'attends devant chez elle . Je sors de ma voiture et lui fait un sourire charmeur . Elle se dépêche de venir me rejoindre . Elle fait claquer ses talons sur le bitume dans une mélodie harmonieuse . Elle court dans ma direction en faisant voler les volants de sa robe . Ses cheveux bougent dans tous les sens . Ils sont juste simples , un peu plus bouclés . Elle as quand même mis une veste en fourrure blanche qui lui arrive juste en dessous de la poitrine .

-Wow ! T'es juste wow … je l'a complimente en la faisant tourner , elle joint les pieds pour tourner encore plus vite . On dirait un flocon de neige ! je l'a complimente

-Merci . elle s'arrête et me regarde d'un sourire trop mignon , les yeux pétillants , elle me reluque . Tu es canon aussi !

Je tends ma joue pour qu'elle me fasse un bisou . Mais au où elle vas toucher ma joue , je tourne légèrement la tête et elle plaque ses lèvres sur ma bouche au lieu de ma joue .

-Eh ! Pour la peine … elle se dirige vers ma voiture , entre et referme .

-Quoi pour la peine ?! je lui demande en montant à mon tour

-Je comptais te faire rentrer chez moi ce soir . Mais … j'ai changé d'avis ! elle me sourit à pleines dents .

-Je peux me racheter ?! je lui demande .

-P'têt bien …

-Alors je ferais tout mon possible !

-Pervers ! me dit-elle et je rigole , bientôt rejoint par elle .

On pouffe de rire presque tout le trajet . Dehors , il fait déjà nuit . Le coucher du soleil , je l'ai raté pour une fois . Mais tant que je me trouve en compagnie de ma belle , je suis heureux .

On rentre dans le gymnase du lycée , où le décor est pleins de neige artificielle , il y a des ours polaires , de géants flocons et des tables avec des chocolats chauds , du punch et des gâteaux . Katniss as enlevé sa veste , et l'a laissée dans ma voiture . Elle me lâche la main et cours retrouver ses copines . Elles sont toutes magnifiques , par contre les mecs je les voit pas .

-Salut les filles ! je lance , je les regarde et elles se mettent en ligne . Vous avez l'air de Top Model ! je leur dit .

Elles rigolent , je les laisse discuter des robes d'une telle ou d'une autre . Je repère Gale et Marvel .

-Hey ! je leur dit

-Alléluia ! On n'attends plus que Finnick et c'est bon … dit Gale

-De quoi tu parles ?

-On veut être assez loin des filles pour leur faire une surprise . Oh et puis merde ! Il n'avait qu'a venir plus vite … Allez viens ! me dit Marvel

Je le suit , ils m'entraînent vers le DJ . A côté est assis Cato , il discute avec lui . Je vois au loin , Katniss me chercher du regard .

-Alors … demande Cato au DJ

-C'est d'accord , mais une seule autre si le public adore ! négocie-t-il

-Ca nous vas ! Merci mec !

Il nous rejoint .

-C'est OK ! En fait , pour que leur groupe soit plus connus encore dans le lycée , on as décidé de demander au DJ de lancer une de leur musique à succès . explique Cato devant ma mine interrogative .

-Quand ? demande Gale

-Vers 20h , un truc comme ça . dit Cato

-Eh , vous ne m'avez pas attendus et Annie m'a trouvé ! explique Finn qui vient d'arriver

-Oh , ça vas ! Fallait te dépêcher . lui dit Gale

Alors on rejoint nos copines respectives . Elles dansent en buvant du punch . Cato sort de la poche de sa veste une flasque d'alcool . Il en verse un peu dans son verre , les filles en demande aussi , tout le monde en veut . Il sert tout le monde en faisant attention , pour ne pas être repérer par les surveillants . L'alcool est interdit , même pendant le bal . « Sexy back » de Justin Timberlake joue son plein . Et on danse tous , un peu n'importe comment .

POV Katniss :

Les filles sont trop belles ! Johanna as mis une robe courte , qui lui arrive au-dessus du genoux , de couleurs bleu foncée . Annie s'est habillée d'une robe longue qui arrive au mollets , elle est retenue juste en dessous de sa poitrine , le reste vole autour d'elle . Glimmer est la plus canon , je dois l'avouer . Elle est habillé d'une robe verte qui arrive au sol .

On danse sur pleins de musique différentes . Le DJ enchaîne des chansons , tant slow que pop ou rock . Au bout d'un moment la musique s'arrête et je demande l'heure à quelqu'un . Ca ne peut pas être déjà finit !

-Mademoiselle , Messieurs . Je vous prie de faire un tonnerre d'applaudissements pour le groupe de musique des fille du lycée ! tout le monde applaudit .

-C'est nous ?! demandais-je étonnée .

Je vois le sourire en coin sur tous les visages des garçons .

-Vous y êtes pour quelque chose ? je leur demande

-Allez ouste ! me dit Finn avec un geste en avant . On vous attends sur scène !

Il nous pousse vers la scène . Puis une mélodie résonne dans le gymnase . On me donne un micro , aux autres filles aussi et je reconnais la musique ! C'est notre dernière chanson , « Me &amp; My Girls » des Fifth Harmony .

Je commence à chanter mon couplet et tout le monde nous applaudit et nous acclament . La chanson se finit et on veut quitter la scène mais les mecs nous gênent . Alors , une autre musique commence , c'est « Bom Clap » à la Cimorelli . Tout le monde adore !

-Encore ! Encore ! Encore ! chantonne tout le monde

Alors , le DJ arrive sur la scène et me chuchote de chanter une chanson calme , à l'oreille . Je me dirige vers Glimmer et lui ordonne de se diriger vers le clavier . Elle obéit , je dis aux autres la chanson que je veux qu'on chante . Glimmer commence son accord et Clove chante son couplet . J'ai choisi « Chandelier » de Sia mais à la Madilyn . A Johanna de chanter son couplet et moi le refrain . Le calme règne dans la salle . Les lumières deviennent plus sombres , dans les tons bleu et violets . Quand je chante tout le monde lève les mains en l'air pour les balancer .

On finit et cette fois on nous laisse partir . Je saute au cou de mon copain , crochète mes bras autour de son cou et lui mets ses mains au creux de mon dos . Je colle mon front sur le sien , je le regarde dans les yeux et l'embrasse . On danse jusqu'à minuit , après on décide de partir . Mais à l'entrée , un surveillant et le CPE font des test d'alcoolémie à tous les élèves sortant . Les autres avancent toujours , si on se fait prendre … On est cuit . Je m'avance devant les autres , tout le monde s'arrête à part Gale . Je l'attrape par le col de sa veste et le fait revenir en arrière .

-T'es complétement bourrée toi ! me dit-il en tapant sa tempe

-Justement ! Ils font des test d'alcoolémie . On a bu je vous signale ! je dit ni trop fort ni trop doucement .

-Ah merde ! s'exclame Finn en mettant sa main sur le visage .

-On fait quoi maintenant . demande Glimmer

-On peut sortir par derrière . propose Clove après réflexion .

-Oui , allons-y ! je dit

On se dirige tous vers la porte arrière du gymnase et je veux pousser la porte mais elle est vérrouiller.

-PUTAIN !On est foutus ! dit Cato en appuyant plus fort sur la poignée .

-NON ! Je sais … venez . et Jo nous emmène … aux toilettes des filles !

-Tu fous quoi là !? On est chez les nana ! dit Cato . Oh moi je rentre pas ! il tourne les talons . J'ai pas envie de me retrouver avec des tampons partout ! il veut partir mais Clove le baffe .

Elle le baffe si fort qu'on rigole tous comme des dératés .

-T'es pas bien hein ? dit Clove . Tu rentres et ne discute pas ! dit-elle en montrant la porte du doigt

Alors on rentre tous dans les toilettes des filles . Il n'y a personne , tant mieux . Johanna verrouille la porte pour qu'on ne soit pas surpris . Il y a une fenêtre entrouverte et je comprends son plan .

-Ca sent meilleur que chez les mecs … commente Gale

-Parce que nous , on ne pisse pas partout . On s'est viser ! dit Clove

-Tu veux vraiment parler de ça ! dit Finn en rigole

-En tout cas , il n'y a pas de tampons … remarque Gale en donnant un coup de coude à Cato .

-Allez , le sujet est clos . Grimpez ! annonce Annie qui a ouvert la fenêtre .

Les mecs nous aident . La fenêtre est assez haut , mais je suis habituée à grimper dans les arbres . J'enlève mes talons pendant qu'Annie descend . Je monte ensuite ,puis Clove . Cato en profite pour regarder en dessous de sa robe . Quand tout le monde est sortis et que Cato est sur pieds , Clove le rebaffe pour ce qu'il a sûrement vus sous sa jolie robe .

En nous dirigeant vers le parking , Clove me prends appart et me chuchote à l'oreille :

-J'ai vu ton test dans la poubelle …

-Noooon ...dis-je éberlué

-Si , mais personne ne peut se douter que c'est le tien alors , ça va !

-Oui t'as raison . Oh la la !

Je monte dans la voiture de Peeta . Il me reconduit chez moi et s'arrête devant la maison . Mais ne descends pas , comme moi . Tout à coup , tout sourire , me demande :

-Alors . Je me suis racheté ?

-haha ! je rigole . On verras bien , que peux-tu me dire qui me feras changer d'avis . Là tout de suite !

-Laisse-moi réfléchir … Tu es hyper belle , non giga belle dans cette robe …

-Tu n'as pas dit sexy … lui fais-je remarquer en pensant à Prim/Peeta .

-Parce que tu m'as demandé de ne plus le dire . dit-il

-Alors , on y vas ?! je descends et il m'accompagne .

Je ne le voit pas arriver et me prendre dans ses bras . Pendant qu'il me porte , je cherche les clés dans ma pochette . Je les donne à Peeta pour qu'il ouvre . On entre dans ma maison . J'allume au passage la lumière des escaliers et on monte dans ma chambre . Il me jette sur le lit , puis vous connaissez la suite …


	23. Chapter 23

**Il est enfin là . J'en ai mis du temps pour l'écrire parce que je n'avais aucune idée pour une Saint-Valentin géniale . Et je ne sais pas si c'est bien comme même …**

POV Katniss :

J'ai passé Noël avec ma famille . Je me suis beaucoup amusée avec ma sœur . On est en février , plus exactement le 12 février . Plus que deux jours avant la fête des amoureux . J'ai hâte de voir ce que Peeta m'a préparé pour la Saint Valentin !

Je rentre au gymnase pour la répétition générale . Un match est organisé lundi soir , alors on as intérêt à être prêt . Comme dirait Mme Roz .

Je mets mon uniforme et me dirige vers le centre du gymnase . On est plus obligée de faire une queue de cheval même si c'est conseillé . Moi j'en fait pas !

La musique résonne dans la salle , « Run the World » de Beyonce . Les footballeurs sont là aussi . Ils nous regardent toujours aussi impressionnés . Flora , la copine de Bree , est revenus parmi les pom pom girls . Elle fait focus dans son uniforme .

A la fin des entraînements , on rentre chez nous . Je reste avec mon uniforme , sachant faire plaisir à Peeta . Il me reconduit chez moi , je l'embrasse et m'en vais . Demain j'irais avec ma voiture . Peeta ne commence à la même heure que moi pour une fois . Un prof encore malade …

Je mange des lasagnes et regarde la télé jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir . J'ai regardé Gossip Girl toute la soirée . Avec Glee en prime !

Je me couche et me réveille le lendemain avec un mal de tête . Je me lève , prends une douche bien chaude et m'habille . J'ai mis un t-shirt avec des poupées russes violets par-dessus un t-shirt à manches longues noir . J'ai mis mon jean kaki et mes nike . Je prends mes clés de voiture et conduit jusqu'au lycée . Quand j'arrive , j'attends les autres .

Je vais en français avec Johanna . En sortant je vois Peeta à son casier . Alors en arrivant derrière lui , je mets mes mains sur ses yeux . Sa première réaction est de mettre ses mains sur les miennes .

-Devine qui c'est ! dis-je d'une voix grave pour ne pas qu'il reconnaisse la mienne .

-Heu … Delly !

-Non

-Johanna ! rigole-t-il

-Non plus

-Alors c'est Gale . il joue avec moi . Je ne vois pas alors … dit-il

\- LOL ! Comme si tu n'avais pas compris . dis-je en reprenant ma voix normale .

-Katniss Everdeen ! La fille du feu . dit-il et j'enlève mes mains

-Bravo ! il se retourne et plaque ses lèvres sur les miennes .

Je lui prends la main et on se dirige vers les tables de pique-nique .

-Ah ! Voilà les tourteaux ! dit joyeusement Finnick .

-Vous faites quoi demain ? demande Annie

-C'est la fête des amoureux chérie ! lui rappelle Finnick

-Ah oui , c'est vrai !

Annie n'est presque jamais au courant des choses . Elle qui est si polie et au courant de tout , ne sait jamais quand tombe Noël ou L'Armistice . Elle doit toujours le demander à quelqu'un . Parfois je me demande ce que cache la Annie timide …

-Donc chacun pour soir , c'est ça ? demande Marvel

-Exact ! réponds Peeta

Cato et Gale de tapent dans la main, je les soupçonne de quelque chose prévu pour demain .

La journée se finit par un spectacle de fontaine de Coca . Finnick a agité sa canette et la ouverte dans les air . Ça nous a tous aspergé de jus .

Je rentre chez moi , je mange du soir , encore des lasagnes . Je parle avec Prim sur Facebook

Vers 21h je vais me coucher . Le lendemain je me réveille de bonne heure . Peeta m'a appelé et m'a demandé de mettre une robe mais pas de talons . Il m'a aussi dit de prendre des affaires de rechange. J'ai hâte voir ce qu'il me prépare !

Je mets donc une petite robe blanche à volants en haut . Je mets des ballerines et comme vêtements de rechange je prends un jean et un débardeur ou il y a écrit «Starbucks» .

Il vient me chercher vers midi. Il m'a bandé les yeux pour que je ne vois rien du trajet . En arrivant (je le sais parce qu'il a éteint le moteur) il enlève men bandeau des yeux et je découvre un magnifique endroit . On est dans un pré , avec un lilas magnifique . Un drap à été mis en place sur le sol et un panier avec ce que je devine un déjeuner nous attends .

-Après vous mademoiselle . me dit gentiment Peeta en m'ouvrant la portière .

-Merci . C'est magnifique !

-Je sais bien , c'est pour ça que j'ai choisi cet endroit .

On s'assois sur la nappe et il sort le repas . Des sandwichs , des raisin , une bouteille de champagne et un fondant au chocolat .

-Wow ! Tu t'es surpassé … dis-je

-Pour toi je ferais tous les jours ça . me dit-il en me regardant dans les yeux .

Je sais que je rougis , il le fait exprès . J'adore quand il fait ça ! Il est si romantique …Je lui souris et l'embrasse sur la joue .

-Je me demande ce qu'on vas faire après . lui dis-je

-Chipie !

-NON ! Mais je pensais pas à ça ! Je me demandais juste pourquoi tu m'as demandé d'apporter des vêtements !

-Moui … dit-il en rigolant

-C'est pas drôle , puis réponds à ma question !

-C'est une surprise , si je te le dit ça n'auras plus aucun sens !

On a déjeuné puis il a sorti son calepin et un crayon pour dessiner le paysage . Mais je le soupçonne de m'avoir dessiné pendant que je dormais . J'ai fait une couronne de fleur et je me la suis mises sur le crâne .

-Vas te changer . m'as-t-il dit

-Où ça ?

-Dans la voiture … dit-il comme si c'était évident

-T'as fumé ou quoi ?

-Non , on n'auras pas le temps de faire ce que j'ai envie de faire si tu ne te changes pas maintenant .

-Ok ! Mais n'en profite pas pour me mater !

Je m'éloigne pendant qu'il pouffe de rire . Je me déshabille vite fait et met ma tenue qua j'ai emporté. Il n'a jamais regardé dans la direction de la voiture , il s'est même retourné ! Quel autre homme ferait ça ! Je klaxonne pour lui annoncer que je suis prête . Je m'était changée à l'arrière donc quand il rentre je me dépêche de m'installer à l'avant .

-Merde ! Mes chaussures . je tends ma main pour prendre mes ballerines . Pas de ruban cette fois ?

-Non .

Il conduit jusqu'à un endroit que je ne connaissais pas même si j'habite ici depuis plus longtemps que lui .

-On descend ! dit-il

Je descends , on est dans un parking . Je comprends ce qu'on vas faire .

-Bowling . dis-je

-Ouais ! Ça te plaît ?

-Oh que oui . Tu vas morfler .

-T'as déjà fait ?

-Pas ici mais oui , j'en ai déjà fait avec Johanna . Son cousin travaillait dans un bowling …dis-je rêveuse.

Le cousin de Johanna était un mec super canon ! Blond , yeux bleus … Je pense que c'est mon genre de mecs . Vus le physique de mon petit ami …

-On voit la bave Katniss ! me dit Peeta . Et je te rappelles que tu as un copain !

POV Johanna :

J'ai mis une jupe en queue d'hirondelle noire . Un débardeur blanc et une veste en jean sans manches . J'ai mis mes baskets montants .Au lieu de mettre mes mèche habituelles rouges , j'ai mis des violets. Gale est arrivé avec un bouquet de fleurs . Il est s mignon !

-Salut beauté ! me dit Gale

-Salut … et merci ! je saute à son cou et je l'embrasse

Il a toujours le bouquet à la main . A l'intérieur de cette fille vorace , blessante et calculatrice , il y a une fille timide , gentille et protectrice . Romantique qui plus est ! Surtout avec Gale … Et mes amies !

Il me prends la main et on part en vélo pour aller au parc . Il a un sac à dos dans le panier de son vélo. Je devine qu'on vas piqueniquerais . J'ai raison en plus ! Il étends une nappe à carreaux vichy .

On mange et après on se balade en amoureux dans le parc . On est pas les seuls , je vois pleins de couples s'embrasser et se balader . Un mec avec des roses rouges en tends une a Gale . Il la prend , la paye et me la donne .

-Merci … dis-je avant de l'embrasser .

POV Annie :

Glimmer m'as conseillé de m'habiller en rose pour la Saint Valentin . Alors je l'ai écoutée . J'ai mis un t-shirt rose pâle à dentelle sur les manches . J'ai mis un short et des sandales . Le temps commence à se réchauffer . J'ai mis une bague en forme de cœur que Finnick m'a offert l'année dernière . Il m'attends à la voiture , je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'on vas faire aujourd'hui . Mais je parie que tous les mecs ont prévu un truc romantique . J'ai lâché mes cheveux et les ait bouclés . Ils vont dans tous les sens comme aime Finnick . Je descends et ferme la porte après moi .

-Tu es splendide Annie . me dit-il en me faisant son fameux sourire en coin .

-Tu es craquant aussi . dis-je en lui pinçant la joue .

-Allez c'est parti , j'ai hâte que tu vois ma surprise .

-Moi aussi tu n'en a pas idée !

Il démarre et on part en trombe vers un lac . J'ouvre grand la bouche quand je comprends ce qu'on vas faire . Il a l'air fier de son effet . Je l'embrasse furtivement la joue , il est au volant . Je ne voudrais pas le déstabiliser .

-Oh ! Tu es trop mignon ! Je t'aime , je t'aime ,je t'aime … criais-je

On vas prendre une barque et on vas naviguer sur le beau lac de cet immense endroit . Oh comme je l'aime ! D'ailleurs je m'empresse de le lui dire . Il me sourit et on descend de la voiture pour emprunter un petit bateau . Il prend les rames et nous entraîne dans l'eau . C'est génial . A mesure qu'il rame , je prends des photos de nous deux et du paysage . Il dépose les rames à l'intérieur de la barque et sort un déjeuner de son sac à dos . On mange au milieu du lac .

POV Glimmer :

Marvel m'a emmené au Fashion District . Je ne m'attendais pas à aller là-bas . Pour info , c'est une ville avec les plus grands magasins de tout L.A ! C'est génial ! Il faut au moins 1h de route . J'ai mis ma petite robe bleu ciel et des talons noirs . Marvel me dit que ce ne seras pas pratique mais quelle importance tant que je reste jolie ?!

On se balade , main dans la main , dans cette gigantesque et sublime ville . Je ne suis jamais allée ici . C'est la plus belle saint-Valentin de tous les temps !

On s'arrête pour acheter une glace et des sandwich . C'est merveilleux , je me demande ce que font les autres …

POV Clove :

Cato m'a obligée a me dépêcher pour partir . Alors j'ai mis un t-shirt noir et une jupe noire . Ma mère m'a complétement jetée dehors . Je monte dans la voiture de Cato et il démarre tout de suite sans avoir attendu que je m'attache .

-T'es si pressé que ça ? je lui demande

-Oui , je veux voir ta tête quand tu verras où on iras . dit-il excité

-C'est plutôt toi qui as l'air d'une puce agitée . marmonnais-je

Il conduit au moins 30 minutes avant que je n'aperçoive au loin une grande roue .

-OMG Cato ! On vas à la fête foraine ?

-C'est ça princesse .

-Ouiiiiiiiiiiii !

J'adore les fêtes foraines ! C'est trop génial . La dernière fois c'était en Septembre ou Octobre . J'en sais plus rien , mais c'était juste magique pour moi . Là , c'est l'explosion dans ma tête . Je suis hyper contente ! Il a l'air fier de son coup , il a un sourire qui ressemble plus à une grimace tellement il est heureux .

**La Saint-Valentin vous a plu ? J'ai trouvé plus génial de faire des POV pour chacune comme ça , ça m'évite un plus long dialogue pour le prochain chapitre où elles vont se raconter leur surprises .**


	24. Chapter 24

POV Katniss :

On arrive très vite en mars . La chaleur est déjà accablante a Los Angeles . Mais depuis 3 jours il pleut comme il n'a jamais plut . Il fait 27 degrés et il pleut . Rien de plus impressionnant ! Je sors de chez moi pour attendre Peeta . Je me suis habillée avec un débardeur gris foncé et un jean , avec mes converses . J'ai pris des lunettes de soleil et mis un collier en étoile que m'a offert Peeta lors du bal de Noël . Il arrive et je m'installe devant .

-Coucou chérie . me dit-il

-Salut . je l'embrasse et m'attache pendant qu'il redémarre .

-Tu as fait l'exercice de bio pour aujourd'hui ? me demande Peeta .

-MERDRE ! On en avait un ? Oh non …

Je sors de mon sac mon classeur de biologie et demande à Peeta la page et le numéro de l'exercice .

-T'as de la chance qu'on ne soit pas en retard cette fois . me dit-il

En arrivant au parking du lycée , je reste dans la voiture pendant qu'il vas saluer nos amis pour finir mon exercice que j'ai commencé pendant le chemin .

POV Peeta :

Elle m'impressionneras toujours . Elle n'a pas fait ses devoirs .

-Hey ! je dis à nos amis .

-Que fait Catnip ? demande Gale

-Ses devoirs . dis-je d'un hochement de tête .

-Oh la blague ! rigole Finnick .

Tout le monde pouffe de rire et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire moi aussi . Elle est trop mignonne quand elle est sérieuse . Elle a un pli entre les sourcils (qu'elle fronce ) et pince ses lèvres . J'ouvre la portière et lui demande :

-T'as besoins d'aide ? et le reste du groupe recommence à rire

-Pourquoi ils rigolent comme des dératés ?

-Disons… qu'ils se moquent de toi …

-Je vous emmerde ! crie-t-elle en faisant un doigt par-dessus le parebrise .

Ça les fait rire encore plus fort . Johanna se tient le ventre et n'arrête de dire « j'ai mal putain » . Je fais un sourire tendre à Katniss et la laisse tranquille .

Finalement ça sonne et Katniss sort de la voiture . Je referme et elle nous rejoint .

-Alors , t'as bien bossé ? demande Cato

-Vas y c asse-toi ! dit-elle en nous dépassant . Je vous em-mer-de ! Point .

On ris parce que d'habitude Katniss est toujours en avance avec ses cours , ses exercices et tout ça . Et là elle nous a complétement choqués .

-Pourquoi tu n'avais pas fait l'exercice ? demande Clove

-Quelqu'un t'en à empêcher ? demande Jo en prenant une voix qui sous-entends des choses .

-Ah non , rejette pas la faute sur moi ! je dis et ils rigolent tous , Kat me frappe l'épaule .

-T'es qu'un idiot !

POV Katniss :

Pendant le cours de biologie , je copie le cours sur Peeta . La prof écrit en tout petit et je ne vois rien . Après j'ai 2h d'anglais alors je sors de la classe et cours vers mon prochain cours . A la fin du cours je sors dehors pour manger . Il n'y a pas encore tout le monde , juste moi et Johanna . Elle est habillée d'un t-shirt NIRVANA et un short violet avec des dock martens . Elle est allongée sur la table de pique-nique .

-Re-salut ! lui dis-je

-Salut . Bronze avec moi , j'ai pas envie d'être seule au monde …

-Ok … je lève les yeux au ciel et sort mes lunettes de soleil pour les mettre sur mon nez . Je m'assois à côté d'elle en posant mes pieds sur le banc et mes main en arrière pour me tenir . Le soleil me réchauffe un peu plus . J'entends des pas et quelqu'un se pose sur Johanna .

-Hey ! Con***e . crie-t-elle

Clove rigole comme une grosse baleine . Elle s'assois près de moi . Elle est habillée avec un t-shirt Star Wars et un short . Elle a mis des converses et s'est fait une queue de cheval haute . Elle sort un stylo bleu de son sac et s'amuse à décorer la table de petites étoiles .

-Tout à l'heure on a répète ? demande-t-elle

-Ouais . Tyler ne vient pas , il me l'a dit ce matin . C'est Laureen qui le remplace . dit Johanna

-Je vous ait pas dit , Peeta est jaloux de Tyler . dis-je . Mais ne le taquinais pas avec ça !

-C'est vrai ?! Pourquoi ? Tous les mecs t'aiment de toute manière , alors un de plus ou un de moins … dit Clove

-Bah en même temps , même si tu sors avec Peeta , tous les autres ne vont pas s'arrêter et vont espérer un jours que tu casseras avec lui et ils auront alors une chance . résume Jo

-Le truc , c'est que les autres ne l'intéressent pas . Vu qu'elle a attendu si longtemps sans qu'aucun ne lui plaise vraiment . dit Clove

-Oui , mais il ne peut pas s'en empêcher , il est comme ça . dis-je d'un haussement d'épaules .

Peeta et Gale arrivent et s'allongent sur l'herbe .

-Bah tiens, on parlait de toi . s'exclame Clove et je lui jette un regard noir

-Qui ? Lui ou moi ? demande Gale

-Peeta .

-Ah oui ? De quoi vous parliez ? demande Peeta soudain intéressé .

-Cache ta joie , on parlait du foot . dit Jo

-Ah ok . il se rallonge puis se relève . Hé , on vas au laser-game cet aprèm ?

-Oui , c'est génial il paraît ! dit Clove qui s'assois près de mon copain .

Ils discutent de ce qu'ils ont entendu parler du nouveau laser-game au nouveau centre commercial . Les autres arrivent aussi .Marvel et Glimmer , habillée d'une jupe courte en jean et un débardeur rose .

Ensuite Finnick et Annie . Qui est habillée avec un débardeur vert et un short .

On leur propose donc que cet aprèm on part au centre commercial et on joue un laser-game . Tout le monde est partant . Clove , son stylo à la main , commence à écrire sur mon bras . Je le retire immédiatement en me faisant un énorme trait bleu .

-Bouge pas ! Ca partiras de toute manière alors laisse-moi m'amuser un peu ! dit-elle

-Si ça te chante .

-« Si ça te chante » dit-elle en prenant une voix aigue . On ne dit plus ça depuis belles lurettes !

-Et « belle lurettes » alors ? dis-je

-Oh ça vas , hein !

Elle me dessine des petits cœurs et écrit en gros Peeta à l'intérieur . Elle fait des smileys et pleins de phrases genre « La belle vie » ou « vie ta vie » des trucs ennuyants . Alors je lui en fait la remarque et elle m'écrit en gros « sexy » . Je fais les gros yeux et humecte mon doigt pour effacer ça .

-NON ! Tu te fous de moi ? Tu m'as dit que ça c'est purri . me dit-elle en me montrant les phrases nullos . Alors maintenant que j'écris autre chose , tu n'aime pas non plus . Bas vas y ! Je change de personne , tu es pourrie . Comme mes phrases .

Elle se lève et les autres qui ont entendus rigolent . Elle s'assois près de Marvel et lui fait des dessins .

On passe le déjeuner comme ça . Glimmer me fait des petites tresses et je lis un livre avec Annie . Johanna débat avec Cato sur les nouvelles chansons de David Guetta . Peeta joue au football américain avec Marvel , avec une boule de papier . Clove sautille partout , son stylo à la main , et dessine des choses sur les bras , les jambes et même les visages de tout le monde . Elle m'a fait la forme de mes os de la main . Et un baiser sur la joue de Finnick . Un soleil géant sur la cheville de Glimmer et d'autres choses un peu partout là où elle le peut .

Les cours de l'après-midi sont juste ennuyants . J'ai envie d'arriver plus vite à 16h30 pour partir au centre commercial .


	25. Chapter 25

POV Peeta :

A la fin des cours on prend nos voitures et on se dirige d'abord chez nous pour prendre es vêtements de rechange . Quand je dit nous , c'est les filles . Ensuite on prends le chemin du nouveau centre commercial .

-Tu as vu la vidéo avec le bébé qui mange du citron , sur Facebook ? me demande Katniss qui est sur son téléphone .

-Non , mais ça à l'air sadique .

-Pas du tout . C'est trop LOL . Genre le petit met le citron dans sa bouche , il fait la grimace et après il le remet dans sa bouche .

En arrivant dans le parking du centre commercial , j'arrête la voiture et les autres se garent près de moi .

-Vas-y montre-moi . dis-je à Kat

Elle me tends son tel et je rigole devant la tête du bébé quand il met le citron dans sa bouche . La portière du côté de Katniss s'ouvre sur Clove .

-Alors , vous venez ? On vous attends là . elle voit que je rigole . Vous faites quoi ?

-Il regarde une vidéo d'un bébé qui mange du citron . réponds Katniss

-Oh ! Fait voir . elle m'arrache le téléphone et remet la vidéo depuis le début .

Tout le monde s'agroupe finalement pour voir le bébé . On part vers le 2e étage et on entre dans le laser-game . On fait la queue , qui n'est pas grande parce qu'on est en semaine , et j'achète mon ticket . Je veux payer aussi celui de Katniss mais elle m'en empêche en me disant que c'est une sortie de groupe , qu'on n'est pas en amoureux …

-Oh là là . Peeta faut écouter ta copine … m'avertis Jo et je fais un faux rire .

Un mec nous donne l'équipement et nous montre les vestiaires . Cato se dirige vers celui des filles et Gale réclame :

-C'est par là Cato . Tu fais quoi ? Tu veux mater les nanas ?

-Hahaha . Trop lol ta blague ! dit Cato

En sortant on attends 10 minutes les filles . Elle ressortent finalement .Elles se sont changés .

Glimmer as mis un pantalon de sport violet et un t-shirt jaune fluo , elle s'est fait un chignon . Annie s'est habillée avec un débardeur bleu à volants , un short avec des images de plage et des converses . Clove s'est habillée avec un pantalon à fleurs et un t-shirt rose simple . Johanna avec un t-shirt bleu « dope » et un short noir . Katniss as mit un jean noir et un débardeur blanc qui montre son nombril , avec des baskets blanches et a tressé ses cheveux en une queue de cheval haute .

-Eh ben , vous en avez mis du temps pour mettre un blouson les filles ! s'exclame Finnick

-On s'est démaquillé . dit Annie comme si c'était évident

-Ca c'est se démaquiller ?! demandais-je en mettant mon doigt sur la paupière de Glimmer

-Oui mais après on s'est remaquillé . dit Clove . Bon , on y vas ?

On rigole et on prend des pistolets à laser et on forme deux équipes de 5 . Dans mon équipe il y a Clove , Finnick , Gale et Glimmer . Dans l'autre il y a Katniss , Marvel , Johanna , Cato et Annie . On a essayé de ne pas mettre des couples . Il y auras du favoritisme sinon .

POV Katniss :

On s'arme de pistolets laser et on fait deux équipes . J'aurais préféré être avec Peeta , mais bon . Je pense que ce seras plus amusant !

L'endroit est géant . C'est une énorme salle , avec des obstacles en fluo . La lumière est bleu électrique et il y a des salles différentes avec des pièges et j'en sais quoi . Mon groupe et moi on vas se cacher dans une salle minuscule cachée par des lianes en plastique verts fluo .

\- Bon alors , c'est quoi le plan . dis-je

-Le mieux serais de se séparer en deux et un groupe vas les repérer et l'autre se cache ici en attendant les infos . me réponds Marvel

-D'accord , 3 devrons partir les repérer ce seras plus simple s'ils sont beaucoup . dit Annie

-Ok , les filles allez-y ! dit Cato

-Mais ça vas pas la tête ?! s'exclame Johanna . Un mec avec deux meufs puis voilà !

-Et toi tu vas rester ici c'est ça ? demande Marvel

-Moui … reconnaît-elle en baissant la tête .

-Katniss et moi restons ici alors . dit Marvel

-Pourquoi Kat devrais rester là ? demande Annie sur la défensive

-J'ai espionné tout à l'heure Gale et Finnick . Ils voulaient l'attaque en première parce qu'elle est super forte en visant . réponds Marvel

-Oky . Allez ! On y vas . dit Johanna .

Moi et Marvel restons cachés . Il sort un paquet d'Oreo de sa poche et m'en passe deux . Je rigole et en mange un . Les autres reviennent au bout de 5 minutes en courant .

-Ils nous ont repéré ! Vite , viiiite bougez-vous ! nous crie Johanna .

On se lève et quand on sort on voit Glimmer et Clove qui courent vers nous . On se dépêche pour aller dans une salle pleine de monde . Les gens sont en plastique . Alors on se cache sous les gens ou derrière eux . Moi je suis cachée sous un sumo . Glimmer et Clove passent juste devant moi sans me voir . Par contre elles ont repéré Annie qui s'était cachée derrière un chien géant et elles lui tirent dessus avec le laser . Elle est « morte » en quelques sortes . J'entends Clove dire : « Hunger Games » et je suis a deux doigts de rire quand elles partent . Les autres sortent de leur cachette . Annie est obligée de partir vers la zone où sont logés tous les « touchés » . Cato s'approche de moi avec Johanna .

-Il est où Marv ? demande-t-il

-Là ! dit Marvel en se relevant . Bon , vous avez repéré leurs cachette ?

-Oui , ils sont tous cachés au même endroit a part Finnick, Cato à tuer Gale. me dit Jo

-Ok mais ils sont où , exactement ? je demande

-Derrière le mur d'escalade . Et Finn est en dessous du pont chinois . Très bon endroit , si je peux dire mon avis . dit Cato

-Non , t'as pas le droit . réponds Johanna et Cato lui donne un coup de coude , elle continue elle aussi.

-Je peux tirer , tu sais . l'avertis Cato

-STOP ! Bon alors . On fait quoi ? Marvel … dis-je

-Je propose qu'on aille attaquer ceux qui sont au mur d'escalade . Si je me rappelle bien , le sol est incliné . Donc si on les prends par surprise en descendant par là-bas , ils ne pourraient pas nous toucher , sauf si c'est toi qui tire en première Katniss .

-T'as raison . Mais Clove et Glimmer sont dans la nature , donc si on les prends par surprise mais qu'elles aussi , on est cuit . explique Jo

-Alors on feras deux groupes . Katniss et Jo sur le sol incliné , et moi et Cato on prend les autres par devant . dit Marvel

-Allez , on y go ! crie Jo .

Je la rejoint et on prend le plus grand chemin pour arriver au mur d'escalade . Sans nous faire repérer , on se faufile entre les piquets en miroir . Je vois à travers l'un deux , Cato et Marvel en train de tuer Finnick .

Je passe en dessous d'une poutre en jaune fluo . Johanna monte sur une montagne en plastique rouge et je passe à côté .

-Tu sais que tu pouvais passer par là . lui dis-je en arrivant avant elle au bout de la montagne .

-Oui mais sinon c'est pas amusant si tu dépasses tous les obstacles comme ça .

On passe par un petit couloir avec des dessins de main d'enfants en fluorescent sur le mur et le sol . Je vois le début du sol incliné . Je souffle un coup et m'élance . Je fais un roulé boulé et je tire dans le dos de Clove . Elle crie et Peeta , alerté se retourne pour me faire face , il se baisse pour prendre le pistolet de Clove . Johanna n'est toujours pas là. Je sais pas ce qu'il lui prends , mais je l'entends crier mon nom . Je peux pas me retourner sinon Peeta me tirera dessus. Il me fait un sourire de vainqueur.

-Alors chérie , tu attends quoi ? Une invitation ? il veut tirer mais le pistolet de Clove n'a plus de batterie , je rigole .

-T'es mort . je lui dit en lui faisant un sourire et en le regardant dans les yeux , je tire .

Il me fait un bisous volant et fait semblant de tomber au sol . J'entends des pas derrière moi . Si Jo est morte , il ne peut s'agir que de Marvel ou Cato ou …

-Coucou ma puce ! dit Glimmer son pistolet à la main .

Je me retourne et essaie de tirer mais je me retrouve dans la même situation que Peeta . Je soupire et laisse tomber mon pistolet sur le sol , j'ai une idée . Si je l'occupe un peu elle ne vas pas tirer et je pourrais m'enfuir . Je fais un énorme pas en arrière pour ne pas avoir le mur en obstacle .

-Tu sais que le jaune te vas bien ? je lui dit

-Ah oui ? elle regarde son t-shirt .

Mais j'en profite pour courir vers la salle d'ombres . Marvel s'est caché ici .

-Hey ! lui dis-je . Il y a Glimm qui a failli me tuer … Où est Cato ?

-Mort . répond-t-il simplement . Si Glimmer t'a vue alors il faut décamper .

-Je sais pas si elle a vu où je suis allée .

-Eh bien , on vas voir ça .

On attends une minute , deux … puis on décide de sortir . Je ramasse un pistolet en vérifiant qu'il a de la batterie et on se balade partout . Je ne vois Glimmer nulle part .

-Elle s'est évaporé ou quoi ? demande Marvel

-P'têt bien . dit Glimmer qui apparaît devant nous .

Je tire mais elle est rapide , je retire et la touche en plein dans le cœur . Elle ne sourit plus et se dirige vers la loge des « touchés » .

-On a GAGNE ! je crie en même temps que Marvel . Ouiiii !

On regagne la loge des touchés et Cato me prends dans ses bras , me soulève du sol et je m'accroche à lui . Il me pose sur son épaule et je crie .

-Au secours ! Repose-moi !

Il me repose sur le sol et Peeta me rejoint .

-Tu m'as bien tué .

-C'était à mourir de rire , si tu aurais vu ta tête quand tu as vu que tu n'avais plus de batterie … dis-je en rigolant . Il me prends la main et on marche jusqu'aux vestiaires , les autres ne nous ont pas suivis. Ils sont en train de ranger les pistolets et les blousons . J'ai donné le mien à Johanna . Peeta l'a encore , lui . En arrivant devant la porte des vestiaires des filles , il me plaque sur un mur et m'embrasse . Je sais ce qu'il veut , mais on est dans un lieu publique . Je l'embrasse et m'accroche à son cou . J'entends un raclement de gorge et me dégage . Je regarde qui est là , et j'ai la surprise de voir que tout le monde est là .

-C'est chauud . dit Gale et je lui tire la langue .

Les gars vont dans leur vestiaires et Peeta aussi . Je regagne la porte des vestiaires des filles . Les autres sur les talons .

-C'était quoi cette scénette ? demande Clove

-Rien . je réponds

-Donc c'est normal , de s'embrasser comme ça , sur un mur ?demande Jo avec un sourire en coin

-J'ai pas dit ça …

-Et vos positions aussi , c'était chaud ! C'est sûr . rajoute Glimmer

-C'est bon ? Vous avez finit ? dis-je en rougissant .

J'avais pas remarqué qu'on étaient hyper collés Peeta et moi . Je pouvais sentir son cœur battre tellement on était proches . On sort dehors , la lumière fait mal aux yeux . Le soleil se couche plus tard , il est 19h alors qu'on dirait qu'il n'est que 16h .

Peeta me rejoint et Cato siffle quand je lui fait un bisou sur la joue . Je monte dans la voiture mais quand Peeta ouvre sa portière , j'entends Jo dire : « Ne cassez pas la voiture , hein ! » me dit-elle .

-Ta bouche ! et Peeta ferme la porte en rigolant

-Y a rien de marrant … lui dis-je

-C'est toi , tu es si mignonne . me dit-il en me pinçant le nez .

Je lui tire la langue , mais au moment de la remettre dans ma bouche , il m'attrape le menton et approche ma bouche de la sienne . Je me dégage un peu , parce que les autres klaxonnent .

Il rigole et démarre . Je m'assoupis un peu et en arrivant devant chez moi , je devines la suite .

-On a école demain . Et je suis crevée . Peeta …

Il sort en même temps que moi et je l'embrasse furtivement . Il me sourit et je rentre chez moi .


	26. Chapter 26

POV Katniss :

On est vendredi . Ce matin , il a plu un peu mais il fait chaud . Alors j'ai mis un t-shirt avec une pizza géante et un short de couleur claire pour pas que le soleil me frappe . J'ai pris mes converses et suis sortie . Peeta est déjà là . C'est bizarre … Je m'avance vers lui en mettant ma dernière chaussure et je le regarde en fronçant les sourcils .

-Salut . me dit-il

-Salut . Comment ça se fait que tu sois déjà là ?

-C'est une mauvaise chose ? me demande-t-il en prenant mes hanches et en me rapprochant de lui .

Il est adossé à la voiture et me rapproche donc de lui . Je plaque mes mains sur son torse .

-Non , mais c'est juste étrange .

-J'avais une surprise pour toi . Et j'étais tellement excité à l'idée de te la donner que je me suis levé à 5h ce matin .

\- 5 heures du matin ?

-C'est tout ce qui te choque ?! me demande-t-il le sourire aux lèvres

-Où est mon cadeau …. ? je lui demande en souriant aussi

Il me pousse un peu pour pouvoir mettre sa main dans la poche arrière de son jean . Il en sort un petit papier cadeau . Il me le donne et je l'ouvre . C'est un collier où il y a écrit « _hope_ » dessus . Espoir . Je le remercie d'un baiser .

-Ça signifie quoi ? je lui demande

-De quoi ? me demande-t-il en fronçant les sourcils

-Bah , HOPE . Bon je sais ce que ça veut dire , mais pourquoi « espoir » ?

-Parce que je trouvais que ça allait bien avec toi et moi .

-Merci , je t'aime , je t'aime , je t'aime ….lui dis-je en lui donnant un autre baiser .

-Attends Katniss , je te l'accroche . il soulève ma tresse et pose le collier sur mon cou , il m'embrasse encore

On arrive au lycée . Avec les autres on rentre en cours . A midi je rejoins Johanna aux tables de piquenique . Johanna s'est habillée avec un t-shirt avec des smileys rose et un short en jean .

-Ah voilà les autres . dis-je pendant que Finnick , Annie et Glimmer ainsi que Cato arrivent .

Glimmer est habillée avec un haut Alice aux pays des Merveilles mais en mode d'aujourd'hui , avec un short en jean et des bottines noires à talon . Annie s'est habillée avec une robe à fleurs .

-Salut le monde ! Bonjour le soleil et les nuages ! Salut à vous aussi les hirondelles ! dit Finn en mettant ses main en l'air , les paumes face au ciel .

-C'est quoi ça , Finn ? demande Glimmer

-Il est devenu hippie ? demande Cato à Annie qui hausse les épaules .

-Peace … dit Finnick et on ris

Peeta , Gale , Clove et Marvel nous rejoignent . Clove saute dans les bras de Cato et l'embrasse . Peeta viens s'assoir près de moi et Johanna . Il me fait un bisou sur la joue et me prends dans ses bras. Clove vient auprès de nous et me fait un énorme sourire . Elle est habillée avec un t-shirt où il y a écrit des choses sur les licornes et un jean slim noir .

-Qu'est-ce que t'as Clove ? je lui demande

-Ce soir on est toutes prises ! dit-elle en criant

-Ah bon ? demande Annie

-Oui . D'abord on vas filmer le nouveaux clip et après vous dormez chez moi . noud annonce Clove

-Depuis quand tu as décidé qu'on dormais chez toi ? demande Johanna

-Depuis hier soir . Et c'est un ordre pas une supposition , donc après le clip vous venez chez moi pour dormir . nous menace-t-elle

-Eh ! Et nous ? demande Gale

-Quoi et vous ? Les mecs ne font pas de soirée pyjama si je me rappelle bien . dis-je

-Ça se fait pas ! Moi aussi je veux me faire de petites tresses et me vernir les ongles des pieds ! dit Finn en prenant la pose d'un mannequin féminin .

-Si tu veux t'as qu'à demander aux oiseaux ! plaisantais-je et tous eux qui ont assisté à la scène de tout-à l'heure rigolent .

Peeta , Clove , Marvel et Gale , qui n'ont rien pigé nous regardent incrédules . Cato refait la scène que Finnick nous as fait plus tôt et ils rigolent . On vas acheter à manger et on mage …

On rentre en classe et après 3h de cours , je vais rejoindre Clove au parking . On prend la voiture ce Cato pour aller chez Laureen . Sa maison est grande et elle a une piscine identique à celle de Finnick . Annie et Glimmer vont dans le dressing de tournage que nous prête Laureen . Ce ne sont pas ses vêtement , ce sont ceux qu'elle a récupéré des tournages de son père . Il est réalisateur de séries d'adolescents . Genre Disney Channel et tout ça .

Je m'habille avec un débardeur à motifs ethniques . Ainsi qu'un short noir , des sandales à motifs ethniques , des bracelets brésiliens et j'ai gardé ma tresse queue de cheval .

Annie s'habille avec un débardeur noir « New York City » et un short gris à pois . Elle as mis des sandales noires et des bracelets roses .

Glimmer s'est habillée avec un débardeur rose avec des palmiers et un short rouge . Elle as mis des baskets rouge bordeaux et des boucles d'oreilles en forme de cœur rouge .

Johanna as mis un débardeur smiley blanc et un short en jean , avec des sandales blanches . Je sais pas ce qu'elle as avec les smileys en ce moment !

-Clove , vas t'habiller ! cire Laureen

-D'accord .

Elle revient habillée d'un débardeur noir avec écrit dessus « 33 » en dorée . Et un short noir en cuir , avec des sandales dorées .

Tout le monde est prêt pour le tournage . Laureen me demande de prendre une feuille et un casque pour faire semblant de lire les paroles et d'écouter le rythme . On vas toutes les deux dans un studio , dans la maison . Il y a des instruments et un micro comme dans le clip de Martina Stoessel « Libre soy » . Je fais semblant d'écouter et lire la chanson . Elle filme , puis , après quelques secondes , me demande d'arrêter . On retourne dehors et elle met Johanna , Glimmer , Annie et Clove en file indienne et leur demande de faire des pas de danse .

Les filles décident de mettre la main qui est tournée vers la caméra sur l'épaule de celle qui est devant . Après , les pieds collés au sol , elles soulèvent leurs genoux et regardent la caméra . Laureen filme pendant qu'elle se mettent face à la caméra et font les gogolles . Je ris en silence parce que la caméra tourne et si je fais un seul petit bruit , Laureen vas me gronder sérieusement . Elle as bien un an de plus que nous , elle n'a pas le droit de se prendre pour la plus mature .

Elle demande aux filles d'arrêter . Ensuite elle nous prends une par une et nous demande de suivre le rythme de la musique . Glimmer fait le disco et Johanna du hip hop . Moi je tourne sur moi-même . Clove fait du hair dance .

Ensuite elle nous demande de nous allonger en cercle et regarder le ciel . Elle prend une sorte de main géante et nous filme de haut . Elle met la musique et on fait du playback . Elle nous fait faire pleins de choses , genre nous assoir en queue sur le sol et de mettre les bras dans un sens puis l'autre fille dans l'autre sens et ainsi de suite . Après , toujours au sol , on doit se relever chacune notre tour en rythme . Johanna en première ensuite moi , Annie , Glimmer et Clove . Pour la fin du tournage , elle nous demande de sauter dans la piscine habillés . On fait aussi les Top Model .Alors on attends les dernières secondes de la musique pour nous lancer . On se tient la main et on saute .

Laureen nous félicite et on regarde les vidéos une par une . On recommence quelques séquence mais tout doit être du naturel , alors on a pas grand-chose à faire . On part se changer et mettre les affaires mouillés dehors à sécher . Il est 17h30 quand on rejoint Laureen dans le studio pour le montage . Elle choisit de prendre la scène du plongeon dans la piscine et de le faire au ralentit . C'est juste trop cool ! Elle met ma scène en première et ensuite quand on fait les Top Model . Elle choisit de mettre la partie de Glimmer où elle fait du disco en première avant le refrain . Pour le refrain elle met la partie où les filles dansent en rand . Puis elle met la séquence d'Annie qui danse seule , puis celle de Clove . Ensuite elle met celles où on est assises . Mais elle ne laisse pas la vidéo continuer et la coupe là où Johanna vas se relever . Elle nous dit qu'elle veut la mettre plus tard et l'accéléré . Elle mets d'abord , pour le deuxième refrain , le moment où on est allongées sur le sol en cercle face au ciel .

-On dirait que ce moment est destiné à Finnick . dis-je et on rigole sauf Laureen qui est hyper sérieuse .

-T'as pas tord . « Bonjour les oiseaux et les nuages » dit Johanna en prenant une voix d'homme et en mettant sa tête en arrière et ses mains relevés .

On ris pendant que Laureen continue à travailler . On part une heure plus tard . Il ne reste plus qu'à ajouter la musique , que Tyler vas faire , puis le clip sera diffusé sur le site du lycée , notre site et YouTube .

Clove nous conduit d'abord chez nous pour prendre nos affaires pour dormir .

-Prenez une robe de soirée ! dit-elle en nous conduisant chez moi .

-Pourquoi ? je demande

-On vas faire les gogolles . Mes parents sont pas là tout le weekend . Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que Clove vas rester sagement faire une soirée pyjama innocente à la maison ? Pff ! On vas faire les folles !

-Yeah ! crie Johanna .

-Je sais pas pourquoi , mais j'en était sûre qu'on allait faire un truc fou … nous avoue Glimmer

On arrive chez moi et je descends vite pour prendre mon pyjama et une robe de soirée . J'ai pris une robe noire à frous frous . On vas ensuite chez Johanna , Glimmer , Annie (Finnick) et on arrive chez Clove .

-Alors , vous êtes prêtes les filles ! dit-elle

-On a encore rien commencé … fais-je remarqué

-Parce que pour le début , on vas s'habiller et on vas sortir .

On s'habille avec nos robes de soirée et au lieu d'aller en boîte comme prévu , Clove nous conduit dans un quartier un peu inquiétant .

-Mais que fais-tu ? lui demande Johanna . Tu veux te faire violer ou voler ?

-Pas du tout . On passe juste .

5 minutes plus tard on est devant une boutique de tatouages . On descend de la voiture mais Glimmer l'arrête .

-Attends , attends ,attends …. Tu veux te faire tatouer ? dit Glimmer

-Pas toute seule … commence Clove

-Oh oh ! Je le sens pas … dis-je à Johanna

-… avec vous ! continue Clove en levant les bras en l'air .

-C'est hors de question ! dit Glimmer .

-Oh mais aller quoi ! On as 16 ans , on as le droit . Et puis , les tatouages sont à la mode Glimmer …

-Un tout petit alors . dit Annie

On se tourne toute vers elle parce que d'habitude c'est elle la plus mature et qui sait calmer les ardeurs de Clove . Mais on dirait qu'elle prend son parti maintenant .

-Si Annie est d'accord , je ne vois pas pourquoi nous on ne le serais pas . dis-je

Finalement tout le monde est d'accord pour un tout petit tatouage . On rentre dans la boutique et une fille avec des cheveux tout verts viens nous accueillir .

Elle nous fait assoir chacune sur une chaise (la boutique est presque vide) et appelle du personnel . Un homme qui ressemble fortement avec Theo James , vient me demander quel tatouage je veux me faire faire Johanna qui n'avait plus de place nous prend en photo . Je choisis une flèche avec le mot « real » dedans et je choisis de me le faire sur l'épaule gauche . Johanna me prends en photo quand je montre au mec le motif . Ça pique un peu mais ça ne fait en aucun doute pas mal . Je vois Johanna photographier Glimmer qui se fait un tatouage au poignet , je ne vois pas lequel mais elle tire la langue et fait un V avec ses doigts à l'appareil photo .

Tout à coup , le gars s'arrête et me demande .

-Dis-moi , tu ne serais pas Katniss Everdeen ?

Je suis d'abord surprise qu'il me connaisse alors que moi je ne le connaît pas , puis je remarque quelque chose à son cou . Un tatouage où il y a écrit « toujours » . J'ai une révélation . Je sais qui il est .

-Tobias ? je demande

Il me sourit et arrête complétement la machine à tatouer . Je le regarde dans les yeux . C'était mon ancien petit ami avant que je rentre au lycée . Lui , il est plus vieux que moi de deux ans . c'est moi qui l'ait quitté parce qu'il avait déménagé et que je ne voulais pas avoir mal . Alors j'ai rompu en pensant que je tournerais la page mais non . A la rentrée des 3e , c'est-à-dire ma rentrée , je souffrais beaucoup et j'avais décidé que j'attendrais LE petit ami pour réussir à m'en remettre . Tobias était gentil et romantique avant . Il m'a l'air bien plus adulte maintenant . Il a 18 ans aussi ! Il a une fine barbe et s'habille en noir . Avant aussi , ça lui donnait un air rebelle et audacieux .

-Comme tu as changé ! dit-il en me prenant la main et me relevant pour me regarder . Ce sont tes copines , celles d'avant ? dit-il les yeux pétillants .

-Oui , Jo ! Johanna se retourne de son appareil photo et me regarde incrédule .

Je m'avance vers elle avec Tobias , je l'ai pris par la main .

-Devine qui c'est ? je lui demande . Fais-toi plus petit . dis-je cette fois-ci à Tobias

Johanna fronce les sourcils puis ouvre les yeux et la bouche en grand . Elle range son appareil dans sa pochette et se rapproche de Tobias .

-OMG ! C'est pas vrai ! C'est Tobias Eaton . Mon dieu ! Tu as changé … lui dit-elle

Il se relève et ils se font la bise . Johanna me regarde et fait un signe d'avertissement . Je sais ce qu'elle veut dire . Je sors avec Peeta , si il me voit avec mon ex-petit copain , ou s'il le sait , je suis cuite … Je pince les lèvres et baisse les yeux .

-Comment se fait-il que les demoiselles se fassent des tatouages ?

-On est rebelles ! cire Clove qui as écouté la conversation .

-Oui , j'en ai l'impression . il se tourne vers moi . Je ne pensais pas te revoir dans un magasin de tatouage .

-Je ne pensais pas te revoir tout court , moi . dis-je

Glimmer qui as fini son tatouage vient vers nous , embrasse Tobias et me montre son poignet . Elle a fait des avion en papier . Johanna vas prendre sa place et Clove vient elle aussi . Elle s'est fait écrire « belive » sur le poignet .

-Tobias … dit-elle en secouant la tête . Comme tu es plus … J'ai pas de mots pour ça ! elle désigne son torse musclé . Où est passé le petit timide d'avant ?

-Envolé , disparut si tu veux . Et toi , toujours la plus dangereuse aux couteaux ?

-Oui , et Katniss aussi d'ailleurs se débrouille au tir à l'arc . Elle a battu Gale . Tu te rappelles de Gale ?

-Je me rappelle de tout le monde ! dit-il fier de lui .

-Il y a un nouveau d'ailleurs … dit Clove en me regardant . Peeta , Peeta Mellark . Très canon , gentil …

Je racle ma gorge et me poste près de Clove , je ne peux plus rester près de Tobias . Il me rends euphorique ! Je le regarde dans les yeux et lui fait un mince sourire . Je pense qu'il n'a pas encore deviné ce que représente Peeta Mellark pour moi .

-N'est-ce pas Katniss ! crie Clove dans mon oreille et Tobias rigole .

-Toujours aussi tête en l'air , et toujours aussi … mignonne ?

-Fais gaffe Tobias ! Katniss , est déjà prise …

Il ne me regarde plus mais regarde le sol . Annie vas montrer son tatouage à Clove . C'est un loup .

-Désolé ! dis-je en faisant voler mes cheveux lâchés .

-Pas grave . Je suis juste idiot , c'est tout .

-Dit pas ça ! dis-je

-Comme si je m'attendais à ce que tu sois encore célibataire tout ce temps …

-Elle a bien faillit , jusqu'à ce que Peeta arrive . Oh, si j'avais eu l'idée de nous faire des tatouages avant la rentrée des classes , vous aurez eu une autre chance tous les deux ! s'énerve Clove

-Ne dit pas que tu n'aimes pas Peeta , crétine ! dit Glimmer . Dit pas qu'ils ne vont pas bien ensemble.

-Amis ? demandais-je à Tobias .

Il me sourit et j'ai peur qu'il refuse ma proposition . Je lui tends la main et le regarde dans les yeux .

-Amis . me confirme-t-il .

On attends que Johanna finisse son tatouage . Pendant ce temps , je parle avec Tobias . Il me raconte qu'il était revenu à L.A cette année et qu'il avait tout de suite pensé à moi en arrivant ici . Il me dit qu'il avait déjà eu une autre relation mais que ça n'avait pas marché parce qu'il pensait toujours à moi . Je lui parle de mes soirées des bêtises qu'on a fait avec mes amis et , du coup ses amis aussi .

En payant , Clove fait promettre à Tobias qu'il viendras nous voir lundi soir au lycée . Il a finit le lycée lui !

On rentre chez Clove et on prépare un truc à manger . Tobias m'a dit de ne pas enlever le pansement de mon tatouage avant lundi . Il vas nous l'enlever à toutes quand il viendras nous voir .


	27. Chapter 27

POV Peeta :

Quand les filles sont parties , Finnick a proposé d'aller faire nous aussi une soirée entre mecs . On a acheté des packs de bière et des pizzas . On a mangé chez Gale . Après on a regardé un match de foot en replay . Vers minuit , j'ai ouvert mon portable et ait regardé des photos des filles qu'elles venaient juste de faire . On voit d'abord qu'elle sont dans une boutique de tatouages , alors j'appelle les autres mecs et on regarde défiler les photos . Il manque Johanna sur les photos alors je parie que c'est elle qui les prends . Je vois Katniss montrer un catalogue à un tatoueur et Cato pousse un gloussement . Finnick fait « ohoh » et je me tourne vers eux .

-C'est juste un tatouage les mecs . dis-je

-C'est pas le tatouage qui m'intéresse mais le tatoueur . dit Cato

-C'est juste un tatoueur , pas la peine d'en faire un drame . dis-je

-Oh que non , c'est pas juste un tatoueur Peeta … dit Finnick en secouant la tête .

-C'est l'ex de Katniss . me prévient Gale et je pique un fard .

Je regarde la photo de plus près , il lui sourit . Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai chaud . Je fronce les sourcils , elle n'a pas l'air de se rendre compte de qui il est .

-Peeta , c'est rien . Katniss ne l'aime plus ! C'est elle qui a cassé si je me rappelle bien , non ? dit Cato

-Oui c'est elle . Mais … Quand-même . Tobias est à tomber là … dit Marvel

-Il a grave changé Toby ! dit Finnick avec une voix aigüe . Il était moins musclé avant !

-C'est logique , il avait 16 ans à l'époque !

-En plus de ça il est plus vieux ? dis-je

-Ouais ! Il a quoi là ? 18 ans ? demande Finn

-Putain ! Je pense que Kat est dans la merde . dit Gale . Tu n'as pas t'inquiéter Peeta .

-C'est vrai que l'avant après est stupéfiant . dit Cato en nous montrant une photo de lui et ce mec avec ma copine .

Il avait la même coupe de cheveux et s'habillait moins mieux que là . Il impressionnait toutes les filles me dit Gale . Comme Katniss maintenant . J'imagine que ce gars à une copine dans ce cas . Et je l'espère bien !

-Il était pote avec nous avant qu'il ne déménage à San Francisco . Ce que je ne comprends pas , c'est que Katniss ait refusée de partir avec sa mère et sa sœur , sachant que Tobias habitait là-bas ! dit tout à coup Finnick

-Il travaille dans un magasin de tatouages ? Rebel vas … dit Cato

-Je me demande où elle l'a fait son tatouage Kat ! rigole Finn

-C'est sûr . Bon moi , j'y vais ! dit Marvel et je pars avec lui .

Demain j'irais voir Katniss .

POV Katniss :

La soirée est fulgurante . On fait des selfies et des photos stylés . Johanna les poste sur Facebook , et Clove sur notre site internet , celui du groupe .

Avec les filles on s'est fait des mèches de couleurs comme Johanna . Sauf qu'elles partirons au lavage . Dès qu'on arrive chez Clove on s'habille en pyjama . On décide de se vernir les ongles et on choisit un film d'horreur . Il est presque 11h du soir quand on commence par regarder le film , « Annabelle » Il fait grave flipper ! J'ai eu la chair de poule dès le début . Mais je ne peux pas me concentrer là-dessus parce que je n'arrête pas de penser à Tobias. C'est vrai qu'il m'avait manqué , j'étais amoureuse de lui . J'étais . Et j'espère qu'il l'a bien compris ! Vers le milieu du film , je décide de poster quelques photos de la soirée sur Facebook .

Je me cache derrière un coussin parce que la fin est trop flippante . On souffle toutes de bonheur parce que le film est fini , mais Clove décide de s'intéresser à moi et mon ancienne histoire avec mon ex .

-Mon dieu ce que Tobias a changé ! Je ne sais pas ce qui me retiens de ne pas l'embrasser et de …

-WOW Clove ! crie Johanna alors qu'on s'installe dans nos sac de couchage . N'oublie pas Cato , comme Katniss ne doit pas oublier Peeta !

-Qui a dit que j'ai oublié Peeta ! m'écrais-je

-Parce que , si je me rappelle bien , Toby est ton premier grand amour ! me rappelle Glimmer

-ETAIT ! Criais-je . Maintenant c'est Peeta , et Tobias ne pourras pas changer ça .

-Ok ,ok … Calme-toi . dit Annie

-Mais avouez qu'il est devenu un trop canon ! Oh si Cato …

-Si Cato quoi ? demande Johanna en s'approchant de Clove et en faisant mine de la chatouiller .

-S'il n'était pas autant bogosse ! crie Clove

-Attention Clove , peut-être que ton père à installer des micros partout dans la maison pour pouvoir t'espionner ! l'avertis Glimmer en rigolant

Le père de Clove est hyper protecteur , et il trouve Cato pas assez « bien » pour sa fille .

On finit par se coucher et quand je me réveille le lendemain matin , je suis la première à m'être levée . Ah non , Annie n'est pas dans son sac de couchage . Je descends les marches pour aller dans la cuisine et retrouve Annie en train de boire un café . Elle me sourit et retourne vers son tel . Je me prépare un café aussi et m'assois face à elle .

-Comment se fait-il que Clove nous ait emmenées à la boutique de tatouages , où ton ex-petit copain y travaille ? me demande la rouquine en regardant son téléphone

-Je te suis pas …

-Bah , c'est logique . me dit Annie en se détachant de l'écran . Elle l'a fait exprès !

-C'est si évident que ça ? A mon avis , elle ne l'a pas fait exprès . Elle ne l'avait pas reconnu au début !

-Peut-être qu'elle s'est informé . me dit-elle en haussant les épaules . En tout cas , je suis persuadée que ce n'était pas le destin qui vous a réuni , mais un petit démon aux cheveux noirs … Bah tien , quand on parle du loup .

Clove descend les marches en baillant et s'assois à côté de moi . Je me tourne vers elle , bien décidée à tirer tout ça au clair .

-Tu savais que Tobias travaille là-bas pas vrai ?

-Hum ? De quoi ?

Elle prend plusieurs minutes avant de se reprendre . Je lui repose la question .

-Oh , à vrai dire … elle se gratte la nuque et regarde le sol . Je suis tombé sur son compte Facebook un jour et , curieuse ,je me suis aventurée . Tu sais c'est ton ex alors ça aurait été frustrant de ne pas s'intéresser . Alors j'ai trouvé l'endroit où il travaille et je me suis dit qu'une rencontre ne vous ferais pas de mal … Ne m'en veut pas s'il te plaît !

-Que je t'en veuille pas ? Mais Clove t'es pas sérieuse ! Et Peeta alors ? Et Peeta dans cette histoire ? dis-je en me relevant brusquement de mon siège

-Désolé !

-Non , c'est moi qui suis désolée . dis-je en m'asseyant . Je t'en veut pas , de toute façon , il me cherchais donc ça aurait finit par arriver .

Les autres filles descendent et on mange le petit-déjeuner . Alors que je m'habille pour rentrer chez moi , je reçois un message de Peeta : « T où ? Je suis devant chez toi » je lui réponds « chez clove , j'arrive dans 10 minutes »

Je demande à Clove de me déposer en première et quand on arrive devant chez moi, Peeta est assis sur le perron et se lève quand il nous aperçoit .

-Encore une fois , chui désolée ! me dit Clove avant que Peeta n'ouvre ma portière . Salut Peeta ! Bien dormi ?

-J'ai vu que vous avez fait les gogolles hier soir … dit-il en me regardant .

Merde ! J'avais mis sur Facebook la photo de moi et Tobias . Mais comment il le sait alors qu'il ne le connaît même pas ? Oh noooooon ! Les gars , Cato , Gale , Marvel et Finnick . EUX le connaissent ! Putain , je suis dans de beaux draps . Avant de sortir de la voiture je m'explique :

-Je te jure , Peeta , que je ne l'aime plus !

Il me regarde puis me prends la main et me fait sortir de la voiture . Clove dit :

-Peeta . il se tourne vers Clove . C'est ma faute , c'est pas elle qui la cherché . C'est moi . Je pensais que ça allait être marrant de voir sa tête quand elle le verras , mais je me suis trompée . Elle ne la même pas reconnue !

-Merci Clove , mais je pense que je dois quand même lui parler . N'est-ce pas ?

Il me prends par le coude et me presse pour aller dans la maison . Je prends mes clés et on rentre chez moi . Directement qu'il ait claqué la porte , il me prend la main et me dirige vers la cuisine .

-Raconte-moi tout . Absolument TOUT ! Depuis votre rencontre à hier !

J'en reste bouche bée . Je pose mon sac sur la table en soupirant . Je croise mes bras et le regarde dans les yeux . Je me gratte le cou et commence mon récit :

-On était en 4e ….

_Flash-Back de quand Katniss et Tobias se sont rencontrés :_

_Je marche vers la station de bus , pressée de rentrer au chaud . Il pleut et j'ai froid . Je suis mouillée jusqu'aux os et quand j'arrive à la station du bus , un garçon est assis , la capuche sur sa tête ._

_Je m'assois à côté de lui et il retire sa capuche ._

_-Salut ! dis-je _

_-Salut … marmonne-t-il _

_Je lui fait un regard de biche . Je sais que tous les garçons meurent d'envie que je leur adressent un simple petit sourire . Lui m'as l'air particulier . Il n'est pas comme les autres . Il me fixe et je le fixe aussi . Je lui sourit et il me sourit aussi . Il a des fossettes bien creusés trop mignonnes quand il sourit . J'ai comme l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu ce moment …_

_-Tu t'appelle …. me demande-t-il_

_Je suis choquée . D'habitude , les garçons me connaissent à l'avance . Mais je ne pense pas qu'il est nouveau . Il m'a l'air bien trop familier ._

_-Katniss Everdeen . dis-je fière de moi ._

_-J'ai entendu parler de toi . dit-il en secouant la tête et regardant les voitures défiler. T'es pas facile à ce qu'on dit ._

_-Et qu'est-ce qu'on raconte d'autre sur moi ? demandais-je en croisant mes jambes ._

_-Que t'es réservée , tu chantes bien et danses bien aussi . T'as pas mal d'amis et tu te débrouille au tir à l'arc ._

_-T'es plutôt bien informé … remarquais-je_

_-On ne me parle que de toi ._

_-Il y a pas mal de bêtises dans ce que tu as dit . Je suis réservée , ok , mais je ne m'intéresse pas aux garçons .Pour l'instant . Je chante et danse bien … Mais je n'aime pas vraiment danser ! Et les amis … J'en ai mais peu qui comptent vraiment . Si je devrais compter mes « amis » , il y aurais plus de mecs que de filles ! _

_-Et le tir à l'arc ?_

_-Je me débrouille , j'avais entraînement tout à l'heure d'ailleurs ._

_-J'aimerais bien t'entendre chanter … me dit-il malicieusement ._

_-Compte pas sur ça ! Je peux te procurer une place à notre concert si tu veux par contre ._

_-Non , en direct , en live ! Là tout de suite ! _

_Il se tourne vers moi et je peux enfin le reluquer correctement . Il a de beaux cheveux courts châtains et des yeux bruns . _

_Je lui chante un morceau que mon père me chantais avant au piano . La chanson de la Valée ._

_Il est d'abord éberlué et je rougis violement . Il se lève et me prends la main ._

_-Le bus arrive . Tu chantes trooooop bien . Je veux bien les places de concert par contre ! me sourit-il quand je suis à sa hauteur ._

_On rentre dans le bus et je sors quatre stations plus tard . Je dis au revoir à Tobias , qui m'a un peu parlé de lui et il est plus vieux que moi de 2 ans , il a 16 ans . C'est pour ça qu'il n'avait pas l'air de s'intéresser à moi ! Je rentre chez moi ._

Peeta me regarde un peu avant d'ajouter en chuchotant et en regardant le sol .

-On dirait qu'avec tous les garçons tu as des rencontres fantastiques …

-Et je te jures que la tienne m'a le plus marquée .

-Je le sais …. Continue . m'incite-t-il

_Quelques jours plus tard, au collège , j'ai vu Tobias . Il était adossé sur un casier avec des livres à la main . Il porte un blouson en cuir et on peut apercevoir un t-shirt blanc en dessous ._

_Il me sourit et s'en vas . Je le recroise encore pendant un mois . Mais on ne se parle pas . Sauf , qu'un jour , il s'est assis avec moi et Johanna au self . Johanna paraissait surprise mais n'a rien dit . Elle est juste partie et je suis restée avec Tobias . On parlait de tout et de rien puis il m'a raccompagné vers le grillage de l'école . Il m'a brusquement plaqué sur le mur et m'a embrassé . On est sortis ensemble . Il faisait partie de notre bande d'amis jusqu'à ce qu'il déménage . On est sortis ensemble un ans . Je ne pouvais pas le laisser partir . Alors j'ai rompu et on s'est plus jamais revus ._

-Pourquoi ça t'intéresse autant , Peeta ?

-Je veux juste savoir ce que tu lui trouves .

-Trouvais . Je ne l'aime plus Peeta . Faut que tu me crois … Je t'en supplie .

Je m'avance vers lui , et veux l'embrasser mais il plaque sa main sur ma bouche et m'empêche de respirer correctement . Il me plaque contre le frigo et , tout près de ma tête , il chuchote :

-Je le sais … Arrête de t'excuser , ça sert à rien . Je te crois , mais je sais aussi qu'il y a une partie en toi , qui crie Tobias . Je le sais . A ta façon de raconter ton amourette avec lui , de rendre ça magique … Je le sais , ne le nie pas .

-Mais Peeta … Je , on est allés à la boutique de tatouages , je savais même pas qu'il y était . C'est Clove qui a planifié tout ce charabia !

Je m'écarte de lui et monte dans ma chambre . Il me suit . Parfait ! Je sors de sous mon matelas , un journal de quand j'avais 14 ans . Je le passe à Peeta qui me regarde incrédule .

-Dedans . Il y a toutes les choses qu'on a fait lui et moi . Tu sauras surpris , il n'est pas comme toi . Tu es meilleur que lui . Pourtant il avait notre âge . Regarde .

Je lui reprend le journal et ouvre à grande vitesse . Je prends une photo déchirée . Je la montre à Peete . C'était Tobias et moi à ma fête d'anniversaire . Je l'ai découpée juste pour voir que moi . Il l'a regarde attentivement .

-L'autre moitié , c'est lui qui l'as . Je l'ai quitté de la pire des manières . Je suis allées chez lui , et lui ait jeté la photo à la figure . Je me sens cruelle encore aujourd'hui . Si tu aurais vu sa tête …

Je m'affale sur le lit , face sur mon coussin , et attends que Peeta parle . J'ai tout dit . Tout . Je ne lui ait rien épargné . Mais quand je sens le matelas rebondir sous son poids , je ne m'attendais sûrement pas à ça . Il me fait pleins de bisous sur la nuque et me masse le dos . Je me retourne et l'embrasse .

-Je t'aime . lui dis-je

-J'espère qu'il a une copine . dit-il et je rigole

-Juste un truc . Tu sais qu'il connaît tous mes amis . Eh bien , Clove la plus ou moins invité demain à notre sortie au parc .

Il respire un grand coup et ferme les yeux .

-Je suppose que je ne pouvais pas échapper à ça . déclare-t-il

-J'imagine que non . riais-je . Il est cool , tu verras . Il a pleins de capacités . Et je te promet , que je ne te quitterais pas de la soirée . Tu pourras me suivre aux toilettes si tu veux …

-Pour quoi faire ? Pipi ?

-A ton avis … dis-je d'une voix enjouée .

Il rigole et me regarde sérieusement . Je remarque qu'il n'a pas encore vu mon tatouage .

-Tu veux voir mon nouveau tatouage ? il hoche la tête et j'enlève mon t-shirt pour me retrouver en soutien-gorge devant lui .

Je me tourne pour qu'il voit mon épaule et il touche mon motif . Il ris et je sens ses doigts aller plus loin que mon épaule . Vers la fermeture de mon soutif .

-Encore une chose . Tobias n'a jamais eu la chance de me voir en sous-vêtement . Ni même à la plage . Il a dut bien cogiter lui , à 17 ans … Et surtout que j'avais que 15 ans ! Ca a dut être l'enfer pour lui .

-Alors disons que je suis chanceux .

-Oui .

Il enlève mon soutien-gorge et on se retrouve bien vite sans vêtements . La suite est réservée qu'a moi et lui . Je peux juste dire que c'était chaud et du tonnerre ! Il n'y avis que lui et moi , moi et lui . Nous deux et notre amour infini . J'en ai encore des étoiles pleins les yeux , alors que je me retrouve nue , sous mes draps , dans son étreinte . Il dort et j'en profite pour regarder mes messages . Un de Clove qui s'excuse encore une fois , je lui explique que tout vas bien en mettant sous silence notre sport de chambre . Pui un message qui me surprend , de Tobias …

Je vérifie que Peeta dort vraiment pour regarder ce qu'il m'a écrit : « Je ne veux pas te créer des problèmes avec ton nouveau copain . Mais je voulais te demander à quelle heure je viens vous chercher . » Je lui réponds : « Si tu veux demain à 15h , tout le monde finit à cette heure-là »

Il ne réponds pas mais je ferme mon téléphone , en vérifiant l'heure . Pas loin de 12h . Je me lève doucement , pour ne pas réveiller cet Apollon dans mon lit . Je mets mes sous-vêtements et un short avec un débardeur blanc qui montre les côtés de mon soutif . Je me fait un chignon en entrant , pieds nus , dans la cuisine . Je prépare du poulet avec des pâtes . Mais j'ai une envie de vomir en posant le poulet dans la poêle . Peeta arrive , un bermuda seulement dans la cuisine . Il a les cheveux mouillés . Je lui ait dit qu'il avait le droit , qu'il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait ici . Je ravale ma salive mais … Peeta est trop fort .

-T'es toute pâle . Ça va ?

-Oui . J'ai faim c'est tout . Je pense que j'irais mieux après que …

J'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'on sonne chez moi . J'ouvre la porte à tous mes amis . J'hausse les sourcils puis ils voient Peeta arriver . Mouillé et en bermuda . Ils sourient devant mon visage rougis .

-On dérange peut-être ? dit Gale

-Non , vous avez faim ? je dit

-Oui , je crève la dalle . dit Johanna en poussant tout le monde , même moi , pour passer dans ma maison .

-On est venus pour vérifier que tout vas bien . A mon avis vous n'avez pas besoins de témoins où je ne sais quoi … dit Cato

-Non , tout , ou pas est réglé . dit Peeta

Je me tourne vers lui et fronce les sourcils .

-Tu étais à deux doigts de vomir tout à l'heure … m'explique-t-il

Je ne peux donc rien lui cacher , hein ? Tout le monde rentre dans le salon .

**Je sais , ce chapitre est étonnamment long mais je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter ...**


	28. Chapter 28

POV Peeta :

Katniss m'a assuré qu'elle n'aimait plus Tobias , son ex-petit ami . Mais j'ai un gros doute sur les sentiments de ce gars ! Katniss prépare à manger pour tout le monde et je monte à l'étage pour mettre un t-shirt .

Katniss reviens avec deux assiettes et les pose sur la table . Je vais l'aider accompagnée de Clove. Je pense qu'elle veut se racheté . Je n'ai absolument pas hâte d'être à demain et de rencontrer ce pauvre naze !

-Oh putain ! Comme j'ai hâte d'être à demain ! s'exclame Johanna , je ne suis pas de son avis

-Pourquoi ? demande Finnick la bouche pleine.

-Parce que demain Tobias Eaton vas venir avec nous au parc . réponds Annie

Tout le monde se tourne vers Katniss qui fixe ses pâtes . Je la regarde puis regarde les autres qui me fixent maintenant .

-Quoi ?! je me lève pour aller chercher la carafe d'eau . C'est bon .

-Tant mieux alors . Parce que s'il est là , c'est définitif . dit Gale

-T'as dit la même chose la dernière fois . dit Jo . Tu avais dit exactement : « S'il est là-bas , c'est définitif »

-J'avais une impression de déjà vu . dit Gale en fronçant les sourcils .

On rigole et on finit de manger dans une drôle d'ambiance . C'est vrai quoi ! Ils le connaissaient tous alors que moi je suis le petit nouveau , et en plus de ça , le copain de son ex-petite amie . Je ne sais pas comment seras l'ambiance entre nous mais je vais faire en sorte de laisser passer . Mais s'il est trop « proche » de Katniss , je m'énerve .

On décide de regarder un film , Katniss monte avec Cato dans le bureau de sa mère , qui lui sert de bureau à films … Ils reviennent 5 minutes plus tard avec deux DVD . « Lucy » et « Nos pires Voisins » avec Zac Effron .

Vers 18h tout le monde s'en vas et moi aussi . Mais sur le seuil de la porte , Katniss me demande de rester 5 minutes .

-Oui ? je lui dit après avoir refermé la porte

-Je voulais te demander de ne pas être jaloux de Tobias et ne pas être méchant . S'il te plaît , fais-le pour moi …

-Je sais , je vais me retenir . Mais … je la pointe du doigt . Si jamais il se montre affectif avec toi , je ne vais pas m'en priver . Je t'ai prévenue .

-C'est pas gagné alors , Tobias est vraiment tactile . Pas qu'avec moi , avec tout le monde . Tout le temps . Mais je te promets que je m'assiérais près de toi ou sur tes genoux au parc . Ok ?

-Ok .

Je pars en l'embrassant d'abord . Le lendemain matin , en cherchant Katniss . Je la vois habillée de son uniforme de cheerleader . J'espère qu'elle a pris des vêtements de rechange .

-Coucou ! dit-elle en s'asseyant dans la voiture . Ca vas ? Pas trop stressé à l'idée de rencontrer mon ex ? dit-elle en rigolant

-Tu te moques en plus ? je lui demande avant de relâcher un peu ma ceinture pour pouvoir l'embrasser .

-Non . Je t'aime . Ne l'oublie pas !

-T'as entraînement à ce que je vois … dis-je en mettant ma main sur sa cuisse .

Elle l'enlève , non sans m'avoir traité de pervers . En arrivant au lycée , je remarque que tout le monde est excité à l'idée de retrouver leur ancien pote .

POV Katniss :

Les filles se sont habillées en uniforme sauf Annie bien sûr , qui est habillée avec un short et un t-shirt noir avec un groupe de musique que je ne connaît pas . Elle a gardé ses mèches bleus et as mis des ballerines .

On rentre en cours . Je dois avouer que je suis stressée d'être à cet aprèm . Et je ne sais pas comment le temps passe , mais on se retrouve déjà au parc à 16h . Tobias est sur un banc en train de regarder les pigeons manger du sable . En entrant dans le parc je souffle bruyamment et j'ai le tournis . Foutue danse !

-Hey Katniss ! Ca vas , tu le connais … me rassure Cato un sourire aux lèvre

-J'avais 14 ans . C'est du délire …

Ils pouffent dans leur coins mais je ne trouve pas ça marrant , avec Peeta qui me tiens par la main . On arrive par derrières Tobias . Je sais que les gars (sauf mon copain) ont hâte de le revoir . Gale court carrément vers lui et lui fait peur en lui tapant l'épaule .

-Hey mec ! lance Tobias et ils se font une accolade

-Oh Tobias ! Gale fait quelques pas en arrière et le regarde . Tu as pris des biscotos …

-Et toi aussi . dit Tobias en lui pinçant les biceps . Comment ça vas ? il demande à Finnick et Cato .

Ils font tous la bise , mais arrivant à moi , je lui serre juste la main et il me regarde perplexe . Il a bien sûr vu Peeta mais ils sont tous les deux bien trop arrogants et coincés pour se taper dans la main ou je ne sais quoi … Alors on se balade dans le parc . Tout le monde lui pose des questions . Je note qu'il s'est inscrit dans une fac de sports de combats . Il a toujours aimé ça . Il veut apprendre aux gosses à se défendre . Il vas pas leur apprendre le karaté ou j'en sais quoi . Non , genre les balayettes et tout ce tralala .

-Tu as une copine … demande mielleusement Clove et Cato lui donne une baffe derrière la tête

-Oui . répond-t-il en rigolant . Je sais que je suis irrésistible mais n'en fait pas trop Clove .

-Ok , ok …

-Oui parce que je sortais avec Béatrice Prior . Tris on l'appelle tous . Elle est dans le même institut que moi .

-Une fille qui apprends le combats ? demande Glimmer

-Oui et alors ? J'ai bien fait du judo moi ! s'exclame Johanna

-Oui mais toi c'est différent . dit Cato . Tu es garçon manqué .

-Tu vas le regretter ! dit Jo en se jetant sur Cato

Ils se chamaillent un peu avant que je ne les séparent . On arrive devant le lac et on s'assois sur des banc . Deux bancs exactement , qui sont l'un en face de l'autre . N'ayant pas tous de la place , je me retrouve sur le sol entre les jambes de Peeta . Tobias nous regarde et me sourit . JE lui retourne le sourire et se tourne vers Gale qui lui propose un coca . J'en prends un aussi et on discute .

Cette fois , c'est lui qui pose des questions . Il remarque mon uniforme et demande :

-Tu es cheerleader Kat ? ça fait longtemps qu'il ne m'a pas appelée comme ça .

-Oui , avec les filles . dis-je en montrant mes amies avec ma canette .

-Tu veux une démonstration ? demande Clove joueuse .

-Eh ça suffit toi ! dit Cato un peu énervé que sa copine s'intéresse à Tobias .

-Bah quoi ! J'ai le droit . T'as bien dragué la vendeuse du supermarché ce matin .

-C'est différent , elle m'a réduit le prix des boissons grâce à mon charme irrésistible .

-Pff crâneur …

On se lève avec les filles et on fait quelques acrobaties dans les airs sans musique . Je remarque qu'il ne regarde que moi , pas les autres . Clove se montre en spectacle et on la laisse faire .

-Ouais … ils applaudissent tous et on se rassois .

-Dites-moi , vous avez toujours ce groupe de musique là … Euh , comment il s'appelle ?

-Pas de nom . dit Johanna en buvant son coca . Mais sinon oui , on chante toujours . N'est-ce pas Kat ?

Je suis un peu dans la lune , alors quand elle me pose cette question , je ne sais pas ce qu'elle sous-entends . Je dis :

-Ouais , ouais …

-Tu veux bien nous chanter fille du feu ? demande Cato

-On t'appelle toujours comme ça ? demande Tobias en se tournant vers moi .

-Juste eux là , enfin , depuis que je … je me tourne vers Peeta et me retourne immédiatement . Enfin voilà …

-Ouais .

Tobias se gratte la barbe et finit sa boisson . Je ne chante pas pour autant mais je sens que je ne vais pas en échapper . On se relève et on fait un tour du parc .

Il est 18h quand on décide d'aller manger au McDo . Le même que celui où moi et Peeta avons failli rompre . D'ailleurs Johanna ne se prive pas de le rappeler , même avec la présence de Tobias .

-Oh comme ça m'a fait flipper ce jours-là ! dit Glimmer . Vous aviez l'air si désespérés.

Je soupire en lui faisant les gros yeux .

-Tu peux pas t'en empêcher , hein ? je demande

-Non chérie , on s'est vraiment fait du soucis pour ta cervelle . dit Finnick en tapotant mon crâne .

On rentre dans le McDo et on commande à manger . Je fais attention à ne pas trop manger , si jamais je ne me sens pas bien , il faudrait pas vomir devant tout le monde . Je remarque que Glimmer suit toujours les ordres de Mme Roz en respectant son régime alimentaire . Je pouffe de rire et on fait deux ou trois blagues sur elle .

On s'assois à une table libre et on en rapproche une pour qu'on soit tous au même endroit . Peeta passe une main derrière mon siège . Je remarque qu'il n'a pas sorti UN mot de toute la soirée . il est si bavard d'habitude … Mais il se relâche quand il comprends enfin où j'en suis avec Tobias .

-Dites-moi , on fait quoi samedi ? demande-t-il

-Une fête ? demande Clove en sirotant son Lipton Ice Tea

-ENCORE ? s'exclame Jo et on rigole . Bah quoi ? J'en ai marre …

-Toi tu en as marre ? demande Tobias

-Ça t'étonne ?

-Bien sûr que oui . Je te connaissait plus fêtarde que ça Johanna Mason …

-Tu me provoque ? Tu vas voir , samedi , chez moi à 21h !

-Voilà le travail ! réponds Tobias en se tournant vers nous et on rigole . Il suffit juste de la provoquer !

-J'en prends note . nous dit Gale et Jo lui donne un coup de coude .

On mange dans une bonne ambiance . Tobias se montre un peu distant quand il s'agit de nous deux mais je préfère comme ça . Au moins Peeta ne feras pas de scènes ! Mais en fin de soirée , au moment de quitter le fastfoods , il marche à côté de moi pendant que Peeta discute avec Marvel . Il me regarde et je lui fait un regard qui veut dire : Laisse-moi discuter avec lui . Il m'obéit sans plus de cérémonies et je me tourne vers Tobias . On est derrière tout le monde .

-Pas très bavard ton copain … me dit-il

-Il est gêné que tu sois là , c'est tout .

-Et toi ? Tu es gênée ?

-Tu me connaît . dis-je en me tournant vers lui , il me sourit . Quoi ?

-Rien . Juste que je trouve que tu as changé . Aussi en bien qu'en mal . Enfin , je sais pas moi , tu te fait un tatouage et je parie n'importe quoi que tu as perdu ta virginité .

-Mais ça vas pas bien de parler de ça ? dis-je en lui frappant le torse et je rigole . Tu as raison . Mais je ne penses pas que c'est mal .

-Je pense que si , t'as quoi ? 16 ans Katniss .

-Et ? C'est autre chose qu'avec toi . Tu avais quoi ? 17 ans Tobias .

Il secoue la tête , un sourire en coin et je touche sa fossette . Je rigole et il me pousse gentiment sur le côté .

-Ah oui , au fait ! Les filles ! cire Tobias et les filles se retournent mais aussi les gars . Les tatouages … Il faut que j'enlève le pansement .

-Ah oui , merci Toby ! dit Annie et Tobias lui tire les cheveux gentiment .

-Eh , je veux bien que tu fasses ça à Clove , j'en suis sûr qu'elle seras contente , mais à ma copine tu touches pas ! dit Finnick en rigolant .

On marche dans les rues et on rigole à chaque souvenir remémoré qu'on avait passé ensemble .

-Et vous vous rappelez quant au collège on avait décidé de sécher le cours de maths mais qu'on avait pas d'autorisation de sortie signée et que je vous l'ai signée en disant : J'ai presque 18 ans , c'est pareil . Mais je n'avais que 16 ans , alors c'était illégal .dit Tobias

-Mais oui , comment je me suis fait disputée . réponds Johanna

-Un mois sans téléphone Clove ! rigole Clove en imitant son père .

-J'ai une question les nanas ! s'exclame Cato . Que vous-a-t-il pris de vous tatouer ?

Je sens Annie prête à dire à tout le monde le plan de Clove , mais je cours vers elle , sous les regards interrogateurs de tout le monde , et lui met ma main sur la bouche .

-Je vais rien dire … me dit-elle en chuchotant

-C'est Clove qui a eu une petite folie . Elle nous as entraîné dans son magasin et nous a convaincues de nous faire un mini tatouage . réponds Glimmer en désignant Tobias .

-Ca là ? demande Cato en prenant son poignet et le levant pour que tout le monde voit son pansement .

Peeta s'approche de moi et cherche mon tatouage à moi . Mais je le lui ait déjà montré , enfin , le pansement . Il me prends la main et on continue de marcher dans le noir du soir . En arrivant devant chez moi , Tobias et tous les autres , rentrent chez moi pour que Tobias puisse enlever les pansements . Il me demande d'apporte du désinfectant et du coton . Johanna est assise sur une chaise et Tobias est accroupi en face d'elle . Je lui tends le désinfectant et nos doigts se touchent une fraction de seconde .

Il enlève le pansement de Johanna , pose un peu d'alcool sur du coton et le pose quelques secondes sur le tatouage . C'est-à-dire sur son doigts où est tatoué la clé de FA . Il fait la même chose pour toutes les filles et quand il arrive à moi , je tire un peu sur mon uniforme pour lui passer le haut de mon épaule gauche . Quand le pansement est retiré je grimace et il pose le coton sur mon tatouage .

Ses doigts sont froids et il est si délicat avec moi que ça m'étonne . Tous les mecs s'extasient sur nos tatouages .

-Pourquoi nous on a pas le droit de nous en faire ?demande Finnick en touchant mon épaule

-Parce que , j'ai voulu que ce soit un truc qu'entre nous , les filles . dit Clove

-Ça se fait pas ! s'exclame Gale

-Moi j'en veut pas . dit Marvel

-Je veux un piercing sur le téton . dit Finnick et on rigole

Tout le monde s'en vas et je fais mes devoirs . Je m'endors finalement.

POV Peeta :

Heureusement que ce gars as l'air sympa , sinon , quand il lui a enlever son tatouage , je lui aurait bien flanqué mon poing à la figure .

J'attends Katniss devant chez elle . Il a plu toute la nuit et il fait frisquet . Katniss sort de chez elle , un t-shirt One Direction où il y a écrit « HORAN 93 » . Niall Horan … Pff . Elle a mis un jean blanc et des baskets montants . Avec sa veste en cuir accrochée à son sac , elle vient au pas de course vers moi , en faisant virevolter ses beaux cheveux bruns . Il sont encore mouillés aux pointes . Elle s'est lavé les cheveux .

-Salut princesse . dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras

-Salut , tu fais quoi cet aprèm ? me demande-t-elle

-Rien . Pourquoi ?

-Je veux que tu m'accompagne faire les courses . S'il te plaît , j'aime pas y aller toute seule .

-Ok , toute façon moi aussi j'avais besoins de quelques trucs . Alors on se rejoint à 16h devant le collège ?

-Euh … 17h . Je me suis fait collée par la prof d'anglais .

-Oooooh ! C'est pas bien chérie !

Je rigole et elle rigole avec moi . On monte dans la voiture et elle allume la radio sur NRJ . Il y a « Fancy » de Iggy Azalea . Katniss chante presque toute la chanson mais elle s'embrouille un peu parce que ça vas vite . Je rigole quand elle tire la langue . On arrive devant le lycée et on reste avec Johanna et Gale pendant 10 minutes en attendant les autres .

Je rentre en classe de français . A midi , je rencontre Finn et on vas ensembles dehors pour rejoindre les autres .


	29. Chapter 29

POV Peeta :

Je me dirige , avec Finnick , vers la table de piquenique . Il n'y a pas encore tout le monde , genre , il manque Katniss , Gale et c'est tout . Je devines qu'ils ont eu entraînement de tir et que Abernaty les a bloqués au gymnase . Alors avec les autres , on décide d'aller les voir .

Katniss se cogne à Cato quand on veut entrer et elle sortir . On la pousse à l'intérieur et elle me saute carrément dessus .

-Hey ! dis-je .

-Vous avez envie de nous voir ? demande Kat surexcitée .

-Ouais ! J'ai adoré la compétition avec la pomme en automne . dit Finnick

-Surtout parce que c'est toi qui l'ait portée . dit Glimmer

On vas donc aux estrades où Gale est encore en train de tirer . Il nous a pas encore vus mais , il est si concentré que ça m'étonnerais qu'il nous remarque avant 2 minutes .

Il nous voit et nous salue . Il range son arc et ses flèches et reviens vers nous . Il vas dans les vestiaires et nous conseille d'aller nous installer à la table . Alors , sur le chemin , on court pour qu'on ait de la place sur le banc . Parce que le sol est mouillé . Les filles ont un peu du mal avec leur talons . Marvel prends Glimmer dans ses bras et ils arrivent en premiers à la table .

Je m'assois , Katniss sur les genoux , et sirote un Sweppese . Elle mange un sandwich et des chips . Le self fait grève . Mais on a préféré rester au lycée au lieu de sortir . On parle des ragots du lycée et vient une discussion à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas et ne préférais pas aborder .

-Alors Katniss , ça te fait quoi de revoir ton ex ? demande Gale

Elle réfléchit longtemps , je vois bien qu'elle me jette des coup d'œil mais je ne fait pas attention .

-Rien . répond-elle finalement

-Comment ça rien ! C'est ton premier petit copain ! s'exclame Finnick et Annie lui fait les gros yeux en lui touchant le bras pour qu'il s'en arrête là

-Bah , ça me fait strictement rien . Où voulez-vous en venir ?

-Rien . A rien … dit Cato

On finit de manger et on part en direction des casiers . J'accompagne Katniss à son casier . Elle prend ses pom pom mais pas son uniforme , je fronce les sourcils .

-T'as entraînement aujourd'hui ? je lui demande

-Non , c'est pour autre chose . J'ai pas le droit de le dire , sinon Johanna me défonce . Désolé !

Je rigole et l'embrasse furtivement avant d'aller en cours .

En sortant de mon dernier je rassoit un texto de Katniss .

« Ne m'attends pas ,à demain mon chérie ;D »

Je ne réponds pas mais je pars chez moi tout seul .

POV Katniss :

A 17h je me dirige vers la bibliothèque du lycée . L'école ferme à 18h30 . J'ai le temps de chercher ce que je veux .

-Bonjour . dis-je à la bibliothécaire .

Je me dirige vite vers une table , je pose mon sac et commence à chercher . Je veux trouver des livres parlant sur la filmographie ou la photographie . C'est mon deuxième choix après le chant . Si jamais je ne suis pas acceptée dans une école d'art . J'ai bien pensé au tir à l'arc , mais franchement il n'y a rien qui puisse m'intéresser dedans . C'est une passion , comme le chant .

-Hey Katniss ! me dit Delly . Je savais pas que tu allais à la biblio .

-Moi non plus je ne pensais pas . Que j'irais un jour .

-Alors … Tu fais quoi ici ?

-Je cherche des livres pour un … projet en science .

Je ne veux que personne le sache . Surtout pas Peeta , qui m'avait promis de m'envoyer à New York. Et comme je sais que Delly a une grande bouche , je préfère ne rien dire à personne . Même si elle ne nous fréquente plus .

Elle vas dans son coin et moi dans le mien . J'ai trouvé un livre avec les plus grands photographes et leurs plus beaux projets . Je le prends ainsi qu'un livre sur le SVT , pour que Delly ne soupçonne rien . Je suis intelligente non ? Pas vraiment en faite . Finnick , qui avait entraînement à la piscine municipale , monte avec moi dans le bus . Annie avait pris sa voiture et donc , il s'assois avec moi . Il met son sac sur le siège à côté de lui et pose sa main sur mon siège .

-Tu faisais quoi au juste ? me demande-t-il tout sourire en penchant la tête sur le côté

-Je cherchais des choses à la bibliothèque … répondis-je

-C'est vague chérie . Je peux sentir le mensonge . Peeta m'a appris . Et je peux te dire que sa sens le mensonge à pleins nez . me dit-il en montrant le bout de son nez avec son index .

-T'as gagné . Tiens …

Je lui passe mon livre de SVT . Vous voyez ? Je vous ait dit que je suis intelligente ! Il regarde le livre , lis la 4e de couverture et je remarque enfin ce que j'ai pris . Un livre sur les animaux . Tout sur les animaux .

-Depuis quand tu t'intéresses aux bêbête Kat ?

-Depuis une demi-heure …

-Comment se fait-il , alors , que je te sens mentir ? Je te crois pas ! Que cache-tu dans ce sac , à part du rouge à lèvre et du mascara ? me demande-t-il en approchant son visage de mon sac , qui est sur mes genoux .

Je recule mon sac mais il tends la main pour l'attraper .

-Oh , ça va ! Si tu n'as rien à cacher , je te jures que je ne ferais AUCUN commentaire sur les serviettes hygiéniques !

-Mais t'es un gros malade toi ! m'écriais-je . Le sac d'une fille est sacré . lui dis-je en levant la tête bien haut .

-Les secrets aussi , mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être curieux . S'il te plaît Catnip … m'implore-t-il

-Ca ne marches qu'avec Gale ! Toi c'est pas la même chose , si tu m'appelles Catnip .

Je suppose que je peux le dire à mon meilleur ami , non ? Il me fait de la pitié avec sa moue ridicule et son air d'ange blond …

-Ok . je mets la main dans mon sac et il me fait un gros sourire de gagnant . T'as réussi à me convaincre , tu t'améliores . Mais promet-moi une chose . dis-je en m'arrêtant .

-Tout ce que tu veux , tant que tu me montre .

-Ne le dit à personne .

-Oh ! il devient euphorique . En plus c'est un secret ? j'hoche la tête . tu le dit à moi et pas à Peeta ?

-Surtout pas à Peeta ! Sinon je te jures que je ne te dit plus rien !

-Ok , ok ,ok ! Maintenant montre-moi ça !

Je sors le livre de photos de mon sac et le lui donne . Il fronce les sourcils puis lève les yeux vers moi .

-Et alors ? C'est CA ton secret ? Je ne vois pas du tout ce qu'il y a de secret là-dedans .

-C'est ma deuxième option après le chant . Tu comprends ?

-Non , j'avoue que je ne te suis pas … Tu veux dire que ça t'intéresse au cas où tu ne serais pas acceptée dans une école d'art ?

Lui aussi est plus tôt intelligent mais je vois qu'il à encore du mal .

-Oui , mais Peeta est contre ça ! Et je ne veux pas me retrouver sans rien au cas où . Tu vois ?

-Je te comprends parfaitement mais … il feuillette le livre . Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne serais pas acceptée dans une école de chant , ta voix est exceptionnelle ! Et si les gens ne le pensent pas , je leur flanquerais un gros coup de poing dans le pif !

-T'es sympas mais je ne veux pas que tu en parles ok ? je lui reprends le livre des mains et lui fait un sourire sincère .

-J'aime bien cette facette de Katniss , celle où elle penses à tout et aime découvrir des choses nouvelles .

-C'est pas vraiment nouveau , mais c'est la première fois que je m'y intéresse vraiment .

On descend du bus , lui doit en prendre un autre pour 2 stations . Moi je continue à pieds . J'arrive chez moi et me couche directement sans manger . Je m'habille en pyjama , débardeur et shorty , et me couche , la tête dans l'oreiller .

Quelques heures plus tard , un coup me réveille . Je ne sais pas d'où il vient . Je me lève , et je prends la direction de la porte d'entrée . Ça vient du jardin , je me dirige vers la porte qui donne sur le jardin. Quelqu'un à toqué , j'ouvres et me retrouve nez à nez avec Tobias .

-AAAh ! je crie et referme la porte , je suis en petite tenue . Attends je reviens . Je … je vais mettre un truc .

-Ca me dérange pas ! me dit-il à travers la porte

-Moi ça me dérange , j'ai un copain et je suis fidèle ! je crie en montant les escaliers pour aller dans ma chambre .

Je prends une robe de chambre et redescend . J'ouvre la porte et le laisse entrer . Il est habillé qu'avec du noir . Je trouves que ça lui vas hyper bien .

-Tu es pourquoi ? je lui demande en allant dans la cuisine , où il me suit

-Je voulais te demander un truc .

-Je t'écoute . dis-je en croisant mes bras .

-Je veux être direct . Je pense que tu as encore des sentiments pour moi mais que tu les cache à cause de ton Peeta . dit-il en fronçant le nez en prononçant son prénom .

-Je ne penses pas au contraire ! lui dis-je

Je ne sais pas quoi faire , ou dire . Alors je me fait une tresse . Je prends tout mon temps pendant qu'il dit :

-Ne le nie pas , je sais que tu m'aimes encore .

-Arrête s'il te plaît .

-Tu vois ! Ca te dérange parce que c'est la vérité .

-Tu te fais des idées .

Il s'approche de moi et me fait rapprocher de lui en mettant ses mains sur mes hanches . Je veux l'empêcher de continuer mais il est plus fort que moi . Il l'a toujours été .

Il m'embrasse et je le laisse faire , mais ne m'implique pas là-dedans . Je ne fais rien à part le laisser poser ses lèvres sur les miennes . Je ne ressens qu'une vague chaleur , mais rien d'aussi bien et beau que les baisers de Peeta . Il interromps le baiser , en voyant que je ne fais rien .

-C'était pour pouvoir me poser . Savoir où j'en suis . Au moins une fois . il s'écarte complétement de moi et je baisse les yeux .

Tout à coups , mes orteils deviennent très intéressants . Il continue de parler .

-Maintenant je sais que je n'ai aucune chance avec toi .

-Tu aurais dût le voir depuis que tu m'as vue avec Peeta .

-Je ne sais pas , vous me paraissez faux …

-Pour toi ! Mais c'est vrai . Que du vrai !

Il repart et je n'arrive pas à me rendormir . Je m'affale sur le canapé . Enlève ma robe de chambre et allume la télé . Je regarde d'abord l'heure . 2h du matin . Il ne dort jamais lui ? Il a dût travailler à la boutique de tatouages jusqu'à pas d'heure et ensuite il traîne chez moi !

Je regarde un épisode de Under The Dome en replay et toute la saison 2 de Once Upon A Time .

Je suis toujours levée à 7h45 , en pyjama et en train de fixer la télé . Ça sonne mais je ne bouge pas .

-C'est ouvert ! je crie à la personne qui n'arrête pas de me casser les oreilles avec la sonnerie .

-Hey ! Tu fais quoi bon sang ? me demande Peeta .

Il s'assois près de moi et louche sur ma tenue . Je ne pux pas lui dire , comme ça , que je repense au baiser de Tobias . Et si Tobias le balançait ?

-Vas t'habiller ! On vas être en retard au lycée ! Et je te jures , que si tu ne vas pas t'habiller tout de suite , tes vêtements vont finir en éclats sur le sol .

-Pervers !

-Je savais que tu dirais ça , aller viens .

Il me prends la main , demande la télécommande , et ferme la télé . Je me relève et il me conduit vers l'étage . Il rentre dans ma chambre et me pousse devant .

-Je te laisse choisir . Tu vas me crier dessus si je choisis une petit jupe ou un décolleté .

Je prends des vêtement noirs , que du noir . Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi . Un rapport avec Tobias ? P'têt bien , mais j'en doute .

-Vas dehors ! je lui dit en le poussant .

-Ok , je t'attends devant la porte de ta chambre .

Je m'habille rapidement , il a raison , on vas être en retard . Je me regarde rapidement dans le miroir de la salle de bain . Je dois avouer que le noir me vas à merveille ! Non seulement je suis intelligent , mais sexy .

Je me maquille légèrement et ouvre la porte à Peeta. Il me regarde puis baisse les yeux vers mes habits . J'ai mit un haut noir avec un jean noir déchiré à certains endroits . Une veste en jean et des bottines noires .

-Ca , te vas bien le … noir . me dit-il

-Merci , on y vas ?

On monte dans la voiture et on se dirige vers le lycée en vitesse grand V .


	30. Chapter 30

POV Katniss :

En arrivant au lycée , tout le monde (mes amis) me regardaient bizarrement .

-Quoi ? leur dis-je ronchon

Ils se regardèrent puis interrogèrent Peeta du regard . Il haussa les épaules et avança vers eux . Je le suivit .

-Dis donc , tu savais que le noir te vas harchi bien ?! demande Glimmer

-Mouais … C'est toi qui me l'as dit .

Elle soupira . Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai mauvais caractère avec mes amis ! Je ne dois pas m'en prendre à eux , plutôt au connard qui m'a embrassé hier soir et m'a complétement retournée !

On rentre en cours directement parce que Peeta et moi sommes arrivés pile quand ça à sonné .

Je fais des gribouillis sur une feuille de papier en maths . Le prof me colle une heure pour avoir bavardé avec mon voisin , Tyler .

-Mais monsieur ! je dis

-Il n'y a pas de « mais » ! Tu es collé vendredi soir à 16h30 . Donne-moi ton carnet !

Je soupire et lui donne mon carnet de liaison . Tyler s'excuse mais je ne fais pas attention . Je boude toute la fin du cours et à midi je rejoins mes amis .

Clove est habillée avec un marcel « superman » et un short avec des vans . Annie as mis un short et une veste en jean de la même couleur , la veste lui arrive en dessous de la poitrine et elle a mis avec un débardeur rose à pois blancs . Glimmer as mis un jean avec des motifs de guerre et un marcel rose avec écrit dessus « paris » . Johanna s'est habillée avec un short et un t-shirt « nike » bleu ciel .

-Tyler m'as dit qu'on doit aller le voir tout à l'heure . dis-je aux filles an me posant à côté de Peeta .

-Quand exactement ? demande Clove

-J'en sais rien , moi ! T'as qu'à lui demander , chui pas ta bonniche ! dis-je .

Clove me tire la langue et les autres me regardent surpris . Je regarde , moi , l'herbe sous mes pieds . Peeta tente une approche , il me touche la main , mais je suis agressive et le repousse .

-Qu'est-ce qui te prends Katniss ? me demande Cato

Je ne réponds pas et regarde toujours le sol , furieuse contre mon ex-petit ami . Il n'avait pas le droit de me faire ça ! Je supporte déjà assez mal son retour , alors s'il en rajoute en jouant avec mes sentiments , je ne vais pas tarder à exploser !

-Je croyais que tu étais de bonne humeur ce matin ! dit Finnick en plaisantant .

Je me rappelle alors ce que j'ai avoué à Finnick hier soir . Je relève la tête vers lui et lui fait u regard implorant . J'espère qu'il ne l'a pas dit à Annie .

-T'inquiète je n'ai rien dit . chuchote-t-il mais comme il est à l'autre bout de la table , tout le monde à entendu .

-Abruti ! je lui dit . T'as pas le droit , tu m'as promis !

-Vous vous dites des secrets ? demande Johanna

-Pas vraiment , c'est elle qui se confie à moi !

-Tu te confie à lui et pas à moi ?! me demande Peeta

-Je ne me suis pas confié à lui ! Il m'a obligée à lui … enfin à lui parler quoi !

-Je t'ai imploré et t'es tombée dans le panneau , pour être exact .

-C'est pas la même chose ? demandais-je à tout le monde

-Pas vraiment , mais passons ! Quel secret ?! demande Glimmer en posant ses doigts en dessous de son menton et souriant de toutes ses dents .

-T'es mort Finnick ! lui dis-je

-Qui as dit que je leur raconterais tes projets ? Oups …

Il me pousse à leur avouer mon deuxième choix . Mais j'en ai pas envie !

-Je t'ai prévenu , si tu oses dire une seule chose de notre conversation d'hier soir , je te jure que tu vas subir le même sort que la pomme qui était sur ta tête pendant les vacances d'automne !

-Ok ,ok … Je me tait ! dit-il en faisant semblant de zipper la fermeture éclair de sa bouche .

Les autres n'arrêtent pas de me poser des questions , mais je vois bien que Peeta soupçonne quelque chose .

POV Peeta :

A la fin des cours , j'attends Katniss devant ma voiture . Elle avait un truc à régler avec le groupe . Je me pose encore des questions sur ce qui s'est passé ce midi . Elle revient et rentre dans ma voiture .

Je rentre chez elle . On mange et on regarde la télé jusqu'à ce que je l'attrape par les hanches et lui fait pleins de baisers sur le cou . Elle ris et je l'allonge dans le canapé . Elle me griffe le crâne et j'adore ça ! Je me dirige plus vers le sud de son anatomie . J'arrive à la frontière de son débardeur et lui enlève sa veste . Elle enlève ses chaussures et je fait pareil . Je reprends mon activité et lui fait un soucions dans le cou . De sortes qu'il seras caché par ses cheveux si elle les laisse libres .

-Tu veux pas qu'on monte ? Je ne me sens pas bien ici . me dit-elle

-Ok , mais vite ! elle rigole et se relève .

On monte l'escalier , mais je la trouve trop lente à mon goût . Alors je la prends dans mes bras et ouvre la porte de sa chambre . Je me positionne au-dessus d'elle et la regarde dans les yeux pendant que j'enlève mon t-shirt . Elle enlève ses bracelets et ses chaussettes . Je la surplombe mais elle en décide autrement et nous retourne . Elle me fait des baiser sur le torse et descend toujours plus bas . Elle enlève mon jean , et contre tout attente , elle ne fait rien de plus . Elle se positionne sur moi , de sortes que nos intimités se touchent et je me sens de plus en plus confiné dans ce boxer de merde !

Elle bouge son bassin langoureusement en me regardant dans les yeux . Je lui enlève son débardeur et pose mes mains là où elles auraient dut être depuis tout à l'heure . Elle m'embrasse et je lui enlève son pantalon , trouvant sa torture plus pratique sans son jean .

POV Katniss :

Je me réveille le lendemain matin , à cause de mon réveil . C'est vrai qu'on est en semaine et Peeta à dormis chez moi . Je me relève et mets mes sous-vêtements . Peeta remet son boxer et se lève pour mettre des vêtements propres . Il ouvre la commode dans laquelle je lui ait dit de mettre quelques vêtements . Je me dirige dans la salle de bain pour m'habiller , toujours en noir . J'ai mis un débardeur noir en dentelle qui dévoile un peu mon ventre . J'ai mis aussi un jean noir et des baskets noires . J'ai pris le collier « hope » que Peeta m'avait offert . J'ai lâché mes cheveux parce que j'ai un soucions et si quelqu'un le voit …. Par contre , si j'enlève ma veste en jean noire , on voit mon tatouage et ça c'est parfait !

Je retourne dans ma chambre et découvre Peeta qui se baisse pour prendre un livre qui dépasse de sous mon lit . Oh merde !

POV Peeta :

Pendant que Katniss se changeait , je mis des vêtements dans sa commode . Mais en me retournant pour aller chercher mes vêtements d'hier , je trébucha sur quelque chose . Je me baissa pour prendre un livre sur la photographie . Pourquoi Katniss a ce livre ? Et surtout , pourquoi l'a-t-elle caché ? Je me retourne pour voir Katniss . Je lui montre le livre et demande :

-C'est quoi ça ?

-Un livre …

-Je sais bien , mais pourquoi l'as-tu caché ? Katniss ?

-Pour rien . Donne-le-moi maintenant !

-Non , pas avant que tu ne m'ait expliqué !

Je ne sais pas pourquoi , mais je sens que je ne vais pas aimer ce qu'elle vas me dire .

-Je le lis c'est tout .

-La vérité Katniss ! Il faut me dire la vérité .

-Très bien , mais tu ne vas pas aimer …

-Je le savais de toute façon , donc quoi que tu me dises , je ne vais pas aimer !

-C'est …. Un deuxième choix . Pour le futur . Pour plus tard .

-C'est pas vrai ! Et ta carrière de chanteuse ?

-Quoi ma carrière ? J'ai dit que c'est un deuxième choix au cas où je ne serais pas admise dans une école de chant ! Pas la peine de t'énerver comme ça !

-Mais Katniss , tu comprends pas ? Je t'ai déjà dit que tu pouvais compter sur moi ! tu ne me fait pas confiance ?

-Si , mais imagine que je ne suis pas prise !

-Impossible .

-C'est possible . J'ai peut-être du talent pour toi , pour nos amis . Mais devant des professionnels , je ne pense pas .

-Devant des milliers de gens tu veux dire . Devant tout notre lycée , devant toute notre ville . Tu as du talent pour tous ces gens .

-Le groupe , pas moi spécialement .

-Tu te fais des idées . Tu vas abandonner ça et basta ! lui dis-je en lui montrant le livre

-C'est pas à toi de décider , je te rappelle . C'est mon choix … dit-elle en me prenant le livre des mains . Et si tu n'es pas d'accord , je m'en fiche !

Elle descend l'escalier deux par deux , le livre toujours à la main . Elle se dirige , non pas dehors , mais au sous-sol.

-Tu fais quoi ? je lui demande en la suivant .

-Tu prends ta voiture et je prends la mienne !

-Juste parce que je veux ton bien ?! Mais t'es impossible ! je lève les main en l'air et me retourne pour me rendre dehors . Très bien , si c'est comme ça … Salut !

Je prends ma voiture et pars . Mais je ne vais pas au lycée . Je ne sais pas où je vais en faite . Je roule , je roule , je roule … Jusqu'à arriver devant un endroit où je suis déjà allé . Une seule fois . Un terrain de motocross .

POV Katniss :

Il est parti . c'est pas vrai , il est parti ! Merde ! Je suis conne ! Un idiote , une imbécile , une …. AH ! J'ai envie de me frapper toute seule . Au lieu d'être en colère contre lui , je suis triste et inquiète . Il n'est pas au lycée et je me demande où il a bien pu aller ! J'ai expliqué aux autres notre dispute mais en passant sous silence la raison . Personne n'a idée de savoir où il peut être . Je deviens paranoïaque ! Mais tout le monde me dit que ça va , qu'il est grand . Mais qui sait ? Peut-être que sur un coup de tête il s'est blessé ! On vas en cours mais je n'écoute pas franchement . Je me prends une autre heure de colle vendredi . Demain à 16h30 .

-T'inquiète pas Catnip , il vas revenir ce soir je parie . Et vous allez passer une de ces soirées ! Oh lala !

-C'est pas drôle Gale ! le dispute sa copine .

-Bah quoi , faut bien la faire rire non ?

Je mange un peu de ma part de pizza mais je ne pense qu'à une seule personne , Peeta . Pour me changer les idées , les filles et moi , allons au centre commercial . Je rentre chez moi et attends devant mon téléphone , un coup de fil de Peeta . Je suis assise sur une chaise dans la salle à manger , les genoux relevés que j'entoure d'un bras tandis que l'autre est dans ma bouche . Je me ronge les ongles . Je regarde anxieusement le téléphone . Je suis toujours habillée , et j'ai toujours mes baskets .

J'attends et j'attends , jusqu'à ce que je reçoive un message .


	31. Chapter 31

POV Peeta :

J'ai séché toute la journée . mes parents vont recevoir un mail disant que j'étais absent . Que vais-je leur dire ? Que je me suis défoulé sur une moto ?

Quand je suis arrivé au centre de motocross , une fille que je connais pour l'avoir déjà vue la dernière fois , me salue . Elle s'appelle Lara .

-Salut Peeta ! T'es venu pour t'entraîner ?

-Me défouler plutôt . Une broutille avec ma copine .

-Oh , désolé . dit-elle en posant sa main sur mon épaule . Viens , j'ai réparé ta moto .

Pendant que j'enfile ma combi , elle me demande :

-T'es pas censé être en cours ?

-Si , mais j'ai séché .

-En plus d'être beau gosse , t'es rebelle . Je plaisante ! dit-elle devant ma tête .

-Et toi ? Tu n'es pas au lycée ?

-Si mais , j'ai voulu arrêter l'école pour pouvoir m'investir dans la mécanique .

Je prends ma moto et fait au moins 5 tours de piste . Je demande l'heure à Lara .

-Il est midi et demi . Tu veux aller manger un truc avec moi ?

-C'est pas un rancard j'espère ? Non , parce que , même si je parle plus trop à ma copine , ça veut pas dire que j'ai rompu .

-NON ! Juste entre potes ! T'imagine pas des choses ! J'ai un copain aussi , de toute façon .

-Ah oui ?

-Oui , s'appelle León . Il fait du chant .

-Où ? Ça m'intéresse !

-Tu veux le rencontrer ?

-Pour ma copine , elle aime chanter mais n'a pas le culot d'aller dans une école de chant .

-Ça s'appelle le Studio One Beat . C'est aussi avec de la danse et du chant en faite .

-Merci , je retiens . On y vas ?

Avec Lara je m'entends bien . Elle est brune et mignonne je dois l'avouer . Mais ce n'est pas mon genre . Elle ne parle que mécanique ou alors le León .

Je finis de manger et reconduit Lara au motocross . Mais je décide de partir vers chez moi . En arrivant , je jette mes affaires par terre et me met à la peinture . Ça me déstresse et me calme . Parce que là , je suis plutôt sur les nerfs !

J'allume mon portable pour la première fois de la journée . J'ai 9 appels manqués de chacun de mes amis et de Katniss . J'ai aussi 6 messages vocaux et 15 messages . WOW ! Je les ait vraiment fait peur . Il y a des messages du genre : « TFK ? » ou « Reviens Peeta , tu nous fait flipper ! » . J'imagine pas l'état dans lequel doit se trouver Katniss . Logiquement , elle doit être en anglais . Ensuite elle a finit . Je ne réponds à personne , je me fait discret .

A 16h je vais à pied chez Finnick et Annie . Au lieu de sonner , parce que je sais qu'ils sont sur le chemin , je passe par le jardin de son voisin et escalade la clôture et m'assois près de la piscine , sur une chaise longue . J'entends le crissement des roues de sa voiture et je me lève . Je contourne la piscine et toque à la baie vitrée . Finnick sursaute de ouf , et Annie crie de frayeur . Je sais que je les ait surpris . Finnick s'approche de moi et m'ouvre la porte mais au lieu de rentrer , on reste tous les trois dehors .

-Putain Peeta ! Tu pouvais pas me faire plus peur que ça ! Enfin , toute la journée . D'ailleurs …

-Où était-tu ? finit Annie en criant

-Calmos , j'avais besoins de me changer les idées .

-Ca ne réponds pas à ma question ! dit furieusement Annie . Je peux te rappeler une chose ? me dit-elle en posant ses main sur ses hanches .

-Je t'écoute . dis-je en levant les sourcils .

-Tu as une copine qui s'est inquiétée comme jamais elle ne s'est inquiétée ! dit-elle en posant son index sur mon torse et je recule .

Me retrouvant presque au bord de la piscine de lui attrape le poignet et la soulève . Elle crie mais j'en ait rien a foutre , je la pose docilement sur un banc et m'accroupis en face d'elle , je lui demande :

-Katniss vous a dit pourquoi je suis parti ? elle secoue la tête . Et toi ? je demande à Finnick qui fait semblant de siffloter . Quoi ?

-Dison que je le savais depuis avant-hier soir . De ses projets .

-Et tu ne m'a rein dit ? je me relève . Mais tu … vous … AH !

-Eh ! C'est elle qui me l'a demandé ! J'y pouvait rien !

-De quoi vous parlez ? demande Annie

-Katniss ne veut plus chanter , elle a juste peur d'échouer et elle a donc choisit une autre option où elle sera sure d'être acceptée . dis-je

-Tu déforme tout là ! Elle n'a jamais dit qu'elle ne voulait plus être chanteuse , elle a dit que c'était une deuxième option au cas où ! dit Finn

-C'est pareil .

-Non ! répond Finn . C'est toi qui a peur . Peur qu'elle ne réalise pas son rêve de petite fille ! C'est toi qui te dégonfle , pas elle ! me crie Finnick au visage

-Et toi alors ? demande soudainement Annie . Tu feras quoi plus tard ?

-La question ne se pose pas , parce que je suivrais Katniss là où elle iras .

-Tu n'iras pas faire d'études ? s'étonne Finnick . Et ton rêve de peintre ?

-Je verrais , ne changez pas de sujet . Je suis venus pour vous dire que je vais bien , pas pour que vous me fassiez la morale . Je pars chez moi , adios !

Je me dirige vers la porte d'entrée et je me fait rattraper par une chevelure rousse quand j'ouvre la porte . Elle me bloque la porte .

-Peeta . On est désolés . Mais tu vois , Katniss et notre amie aussi et on ne peut pas s'empêcher de penser à elle aussi . Je trouve que tu t'es fâché pour rien . C'est à elle de choisir ce qu'elle veut faire de sa vie ! Tu peux la mettre sur la bonne voie mais pas l'obliger à faire ce que TOI tu désires .

-C'est bon ? je demande et elle me laisse passer .

Je réfléchit pendant tout le trajet sur ce qu'Annie vient de me dire . Elle a peut-être pas tort . Mais je ne voulais que le bien pour Katniss , pas le mal . Je me sens pas bien , alors je lui envoie un message pour ne pas l'inquiéter encore plus . « Je vais bien , je suis sur le chemin pour aller chez moi , je viens demain ?» . Je le lui demande au cas où elle serait encore fâchée contre moi . Je ne reçois pas de message de sa part . Je pense que je l'ai mérité . Je rentre dans mon appartement et m'affale sur le canapé . J'allume la télé et regarde la fin d'un match de basket . Je pense que je vais m'y mettre , j'aime plus que le football .

Quelqu'un sonne chez moi et je grogne . Je me lève quand même et vais ouvrir la porte à ….

(Note de l'auteur : Je vous fait bien mijoter hein ?;D)

POV Katniss :

J'ai un message . Je me précipite un peu comme une folle sur mon portable , l'ouvre et voit un message de Johanna me demandant si Peeta est venu , je lui réponds que non et que j'attends toujours un signe de vie . « Tu crois qu'on doit appeler la police ? » demande-t-elle « Arrête c'est pas drôle ! » « Bah quoi ? Le père de Clove peut le retrouver , on mettras des affiches dans tout le quartier » « Tu peux revenir sur terre ? On est pas dans une de tes séries policières »

« Je vais bien , je suis sur le chemin pour aller chez moi , je viens demain ?» . Cette fois c'est pas Jo qui m'as écrit , c'est Peeta ! Je lui réponds pas et me dirige vite dehors . Il pleut mais je m'en fiche . Je cours dans les rues , dans la nuit et trempée jusqu'aux os . Je cours vers chez Peeta .

Je cours dans l'escalier , et mont les marches jusqu'au 3e étage . Je ne prends pas l'ascenseur , le trouvant trop lent . Je croise Mme Trinket avec son look farfelu . Je ne lui dit pas bonjour et passe devant elle sans m'inquiéter . Je sonne comme une dératé chez Peeta . Je suis essoufflée d'avoir trop couru . Il m'ouvre et me regarde de la tête aux pieds . Je dois avoir une de ces têtes ! J'avais , heureusement , enlevé mon mascara en entrant chez moi après les cours . Donc je ne risque pas d'avoir une tête de clown tout juste sorti de prison . Il me prend dans ses bras et je pleure .

Vous voyez quand je vous dit que je suis intelligente ! J'ai bien fait d'enlever mon maquillage . Il me caresse les cheveux et se dégage de notre emprise . Il pose ses mains sur mes épaules et me secoue un peu en voyant que je ne me calme pas .

-Je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de ma vie . lui dis-je enfin calmée . Tu étais où ?

-Vien .

Il me prends la main et on se dirige dans son salon . Il m'explique qu'il est allé faire de la moto , ce qui m'étonne . De 1 parce que je ne savais pas qu'il en faisait , ce qu'il s'empresse de me dire que c'est juste pour le fun . Et de 2 parce que je le croyais du genre à peindre des papillons pas faire de la moto !

-Tu n'es pas fâchée j'espère ? me demande-t-il

-Non , je t'aime à la place . C'est vachement mieux , non ? lui dis-je

-Oui , vachement mieux .il me fait un bisou sur le bout du nez

Il me reprends dans ses bras et me berce un peu . Je ne sais pas combien de temps on reste comme ça , enlacés . J'ai perdu la notion du temps . Comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées , il me dit :

-Il est presque 22h . Tu peux dormir ici si tu veux …

-Ok , mais dormir , pas autre chose . J'ai vraiment sommeil .

Je le vois faire semblant de bouder et je ris . Il me prends dans ses bras et nous emmène dans sa chambre . Je cherche dans le tiroir , qu'il m'a laissé pour mettre mes habits , un pyjama . Je ne le trouve pas et lui demande où il peut être .

-Tu l'avais pris pour aller dormir chez Clove , tu te rappelles ? T'avais dit qu'il était plus beau que ce que tu avais chez toi . Tu l'as peut-être oublié chez toi .

-Ou alors chez Clove . Merde … Je fais comment moi ?

Je prends dans le tiroir un petit short de sport et un t-shirt blanc à Peeta . Il est déjà sur son lit , alors je monte et soulève la couette pour me jeter encore dans ses bras .

-Est-ce que le moment est venus pour te dire que j'ai 2h de colle demain ? je lui demande en regardant le mur en face de nous .

-Quoi ? il rigole et me soulève le menton .

-C'est ta faute ! T'avais pas qu'a disparaitre dans la nature ! Je parlais juste avec Tyler pour le groupe et le prof de maths m'a collée … Et l'autre motif , je l'ai oublié !

-D'accord , t'es une rebelle toi dis donc !

Je lui sourit et me rapproche plus de lui . Je mets mon pied au-dessus des siens , en nous collant encore plus . Je repose ma tête sur son torse et prends sa main . J'enlace nos doigts et il me fait une pression sur mes doigts . Il me fait des cercles avec son pouce , sur ma paume . Avec son autre main , il me caresse le dos . Oh Dieu que je l'aime ! Je suis si bien que je m'endors rapidement .

**Voilà j'espère que vous aimez ce chapitre ! Je me suis donnée du mal , tout un weekend ! Mais si vous ne le trouvez pas assez bien ou un truc du genre , écrivez une review ! Allez bises et à bientôt pour un autre chapitre !**


	32. Chapter 32

POV Katniss :

Je me réveille le lendemain matin à cause du réveil . D'ailleurs , Peeta n'est pas dans le lit . Je me lève et le cherche dans la salle de bain . Il n'y est pas . Il a du se réveiller avant le réveil . J'en profite pour prendre une douche . Je m'habille avec un short en jean clair et un t-shirt vert à motifs , avec des converses bleu ciel et des chaussettes en dentelle qui dépassent de mes chaussures . J'ai remis le collier « hope » et me suis un peu maquillée . Je me dirige vers la salle de à manger et trouve Peeta en train de dessiner .

-Hey ! lui dis-je en entourant ses épaules de mes bras et posant ma tête sur son épaule droite .

-Je t'aime . me dit-il en déposant un baiser dans mon cou . J'ai oublié d'éteindre le réveil désolé .

-On doit bien se lever un jour , puis … je m'assois sur ses genoux , les deux pieds du même côté . Je veux passer du temps avec toi . Seuls à seuls .

En vérité , je veux juste me faire pardonner pour le livre et mon option . Mais je pense qu'il n'a rien deviné alors tant mieux . Je l'embrasse sur la bouche et il vient titiller ma lèvre avec sa langue pour que je laisse jouer avec la mienne . J'entrouvre ma bouche et il vient tout de suite batailler avec ma langue . Je souris malgré moi et attache mes bras autour de son cou . On ne veut pas se séparer malgré le manque d'air .

Finalement on se sépare un peu pour reprendre du souffle mais il se relance sur mon cou et me fait des milliers de baisers . J'enfouis mes doigts dans sa tignasse blonde et il grogne contre mon cou . Et je soupire de bonheur . Il repousse un peu mes cheveux pour avoir un meilleur accès à mon cou . Je pousse un peu ma tête en arrière et le laisse faire .

-Tu penses qu'on prendras combien de temps ? me demande-t-il

-J'en sais rien , mais tu peux pas attendre ce soir ?

-Tu pense que je peux attendre là ! me dit-il en désignant son érection

Je rigole et ma positionne à califourchon sur lui . Il veut enlever mon t-shirt mais je l'en empêche .

-Mais … dit-il

-Non , Peeta . Je sais bien que t'en a envie , vu ce qu'il y a dans ton boxer . Mais on ne seras jamais à l'heure au lycée si on commence . Désolé …

Il soupire et me fait la moue trop mignonne qu'il fait quand il est fâché . Je tente un sourire et il me sourit aussi , le sourire que j'aime tant .

-Allez , lève-toi alors ! me dit-il en enlevant ses mains de mes fesses .

Je me relève et secoue un peu mes cheveux . Il vas dans sa chambre pour aller chercher son sac à dos. Je me rappelle que le mien et dans mon salon , chez moi . Je le dit à Peeta et on part avant chez moi pour que je puisse aller chercher mon sac . Je vérifie que tout ce dont j'ai besoins est là mais il manque des feuilles pour mes heures de colle . Je vais en chercher dans ma chambre . Peeta klaxonne et je cours dans les escaliers pour me rendre plus vite dans sa voiture .

Je rentre dans sa voiture et il démarre aussitôt . Sur le chemin , je me fait un chignon vite fait . Je prends mon tel pour prévenir mes amis qu'on arrive .

Au lycée tout le monde se jette sur Peeta :

-Mais qu'as-tu fais hier ? J'ai bien cru qu'on ne te reverrais plus jamais ! crie Glimmer en le secouant

-Où étais-tu ? demande Gale

-Tu as séché toute la journée ! Peeta ? crie Clove

-STOP ! Mais vous êtes tous malades ! crie Finnick

-Merci Finn . Je peux parler ? demande Peeta

-Tant que tu nous dit ce qui s'est passé ! Cette fille qui te sers de petite-amie n'a rien voulut nous dire ! dit Cato et je lui donne un coup de coude .

-Je suis parti me changer les idées . Au motocross … avoue-t-il en voyant que nos amis sont perdus

-Tu fais de la moto ? demande Johanna étonnée

-Pas vraiment ! répond Gale . Disons qu'un jours , en nous promenant pendant que vous aviez cheerleading , on a fait un tour en dehors de la ville et on a trouvé ce terrain de motocross . On en a fait et ça a été cool ! Mais je pensais pas que tu irais encore … dit-il cette fois-ci à mon copain

-Comment vas Lara ? demande Cato et Clove le frappe gentiment

Je me demande qui est cette Lara , mais apparemment Peeta s'en fiche complétement . Pas de moi , de ce que cette Lara fait ! Il hausse les épaules :

-J'en sais rien , j'ai fait des tours j'ai pas parlé avec elle . Il n'y était pas par contre ! dit-il avant que Marvel pose une question

-Qui ça ? demande Clove

-León . Son petit-ami à Lara . Il a une de ces histoires ! sifflote Gale . Genre , il est amoureux de son ex , Violetta si j'ai bien compris , mais pour la rendre jalouse , il sort avec Lara . La pauvre ! Lara , hein . Parce que Violetta , elle , sort avec Diego . Mais elle a oublié León apparemment . C'est compliqué !

-T'as raison . Mais , Peeta , pourquoi t'avais besoins de te changer les idées ? demande Glimmer

-Parce que je lui ait dit que j'avais choisis une deuxième option , pour plus tard , au cas où je ne serais pas choisie dans une école d'art . dis-je

-D'ailleurs , tiens . me dit Peeta en me donnant un papier . Je t'expliquerais plus tard , allez venez ! On vas être en retard .

On rentre en cours . Pendant l'heure du déjeuner , mes amis me disent que l'option de photographe ne serviras à rien , parce que je chante très bien et que je serais forcément choisie . Mais je ne penses pas la même chose , mais ne leur dit pas , parce que sinon ils vont recommencer avec leurs discours . J'ai lut le papier que Peeta m'a donné . « Studio One Beat » il y a écrit . J'en ait entendu parler . C'est une école d'art . Mais je dois en parler avec Johanan , vu qu'elle aussi veut faire carrière .

-Dites , je suis collée cet aprèm . dis-je comme ça

-Mais Kat ! On devais aller tous au centre commercial pour acheter les préparatifs pour la fête de demain ! me dispute Johanna .

-Je sais , mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?

-T'es devenue rebelle toi ! me dit Gale en jouant avec moi . Ma petite Catnip !

Comme il était assis à côté de moi , sur l'herbe , il me prends dans ses bras et me fait basculer sur le sol avec lui . Tout le monde rigole avec nous .Gale me chatouille et je crie .

-ARRETE ! Mon ventre .

-AIE ! Elle m'a mordu la sauvage ! dit Gale en me relâchant .

Je me relève et vais m'assoir sur les genoux que m'offre Johanna . On parle de tout et de rien .

-Allez , on vas acheter à manger . dit Annie en se levant .

-Allez-y sans moi , j'ai pas faim . dis-je à tout le monde .

Je laisse Johanna se relever . Ils ne font aucun commentaire parce qu'ils savent que je suis comme ça . Mais Peeta me regarde bizarrement avant de partir lui aussi . J'attends les autres quand je reçois un message de Tobias : « Je suis à l'entrée du lycée , faut qu'on parle »

Je regarde autour de moi . La seule façon de sortir de cet endroit sans se faire voir , est d'escalader le mur derrière le bâtiment B . Je cours vers cet endroit et monte doucement . Il le savait , parce que c'est comme ça , que lui sortais avant , du lycée . Il m'attends en bas et ouvre ses bras pour que j'ai un appui . Je saute et il me rattrape .

-Oui ? dis-je en mettant mes mains dans les poches arrières de mon short .

-Où sont les autres ?

-Acheter à manger . Je t'écoute …

-J'ai bien compris ton histoire avec Peeta et tout ça , mais je voulais te dire que je ne pourrais pas t'oublier même si tu me rejette tout le temps …

J'ai pitié de lui , je l'embrasse un peu et me recule pour baisser les yeux . Je ne l'ai pas fait par amour . Ce que je m'empresse de lui dire . Je lui demande de ne le dire à personne mais il me dit à la fin , avant de partir :

**-Je savais que tu m'embrasserais . **

**-Pourquoi ? je lui demande**

**-Parce que je souffre , c'est la seule manière pour moi de capter ton attention . Ne t'en fait pas Katniss . Je m'y ferrais .*** A tout à l'heure ! il repart me laissant toute seule , je n'ai pas eu la force de lui dire que je n'y serais pas , tant ses paroles m'ont choquées .

Je remonte le mur et je cours vers la table de pique-nique , où mes amis m'attendent .

-Où étais-tu ? demande Cato

-Euh … je réfléchit à une excuse qui en vaut la peine mais n'en trouve pas . Ne cherchez pas à comprendre!

En fin de journée , je me dirige vers la salle des collés pendant que mes amis s'en vont au centre commercial . Je leur ait promis de les rejoindre aussitôt que j'aurais finit . La première heure de colle passe puis la deuxième … Et je cours prendre le bus , rejoindre mes amis .

-Salut ! dis-je en à mes amis entrant dans le Starbucks du centre commercial .

-C'est pas trop tôt , toi ! dit Clove

Je m'assois à côté de Peeta et il me prends la main . Je bois sa limonade essoufflée . Il rigole et secoue la tête . Je prends mon tel et joue à Candy Crush pendant que les autres parlent déco et boissons . Johanna fait une liste . Peeta ne fait pas non plus attention et m'aide pour le jeu . Je vois du coin de l'œil , Tobias nous regarder . Mais il regarde aussitôt la liste que Jo a fait , quand Gale l'appelle . Les autres se regardent et Clove me donne un coup de pied sous la table . Je sursaute et lève les yeux de mon téléphone . Peeta aussi .

-Quoi ? dis-je désespérée .

-On t'as pas attendue pour que tu joues à ton téléphone ! me rappelle Clove

-On n'est pas obligés de tout planifier . tout le monde me regarde surpris .

-Katniss , t'es bizarre en ce moment . Il y a un problème avec Prim ? demande Marvel

-Non , rien ! Prim vas très bien . Moi aussi , tout vas comme il faut ! je leur dit en me relevant et sortant du café .

Je cours vers un banc très loin du café . Il y a un homme qui joue du piano , « Let her Go » plus exactement . Je vois au loin , une chevelure blonde et une rousse que je reconnais être celles d'Annie et Glimmer .

Je me relève n'ayant pas envie de voir mes amis pour l'instant . A vrai dire , je ne pense pas qu'ils ait envie de me supporter aussi . C'est vrai que je suis détendue par moments , mais parfois je pète les plombs et me fâche pour rien . Pourquoi ? Faut demander ça à ma petite cervelle ! Ma tête tourne dangereusement et j'ai l'impression de marcher au ralenti . Je m'adosse contre un mur pour reprendre mon souffle , je tremble de tout mon corps . Un vieille dame me demande si je me sens bien . J'hoche la tête et ferme les yeux . Elle repart et je tombe au sol . Je ne vois plus rien , j'entends juste la voix d'Annie dire à Glimmer de chercher Peeta et les autres .

-Katniss ! Katniss … Réponds s'il te plaît .

Je n'ai ni la force ni l'envie . Je pousse un gémissement en touchant la bosse que je me suis faite en tombant , à la tempe gauche .

-Touche pas , ok ? Je sais que tu m'entends . me dit-elle . Les autres arrivent , ne t'inquiète pas , on vas te soigner .

Je sens qu'on me soulève au bout d'un moment . Quelqu'un me prends la main . Je sais que c'est Peeta qui me porte . Je sens son odeur . Je m'accroche à son t-shirt pendant qu'il me porte j'en sais où . On me repose sur un lit . Je peux rouvrir les yeux . Je suis dans l'infirmerie du centre commercial , entourée de mes amis . Une dame les pousse gentiment dehors mais laisse Peeta avec moi . Il me tien la main pendant que la dame examine ma bosse .

-Ca passeras dans quelques jours , si elle met de l'Arnica . dit-elle

Peeta hoche la tête et l'infirmière me prend ma tension . Elle dit à Peeta que c'était juste une bouffée de chaleur . Parce que je n'ai pas assez bu ou pas assez mangé . Peeta me serre la main un peu plus fort et dit à l'infirmière que j'ai rien mangé ce midi . Elle me donne une sucette pour que j'ai un peu de sucre dans le corps .

Elle me laisse sortir avec Peeta collé à mes talon . J'ouvre la sucette et la met directement dans ma bouche . Mes amis , font exprès de ne pas trop me brusquer et me poser trop de questions . Tobias me regarde . Peeta leur explique que c'est juste parce que j'ai rien mangé à midi .

-C'est notre faute aussi , on aurait du la faire manger quand même un truc . dit Glimmer

-C'est vrai . avoue Clove

-Mais non , c'est pas votre faute . Vous saviez très bien que je vous aurais couper la tête si vous m'aurez donné un truc à bouffer. Ne culpabilisez pas . je leur dit

On décide de ne pas acheter toute la liste de Johanna . Mais d'improviser , comma j'avais dit . Johanna invite plein de monde . Finnick devras apporter des ampoules colorés pour avoir une ambiance de boîte . Cato s'occuperas de la musique . Tobias l'aideras parce qu'il s'y connaît en informatique . Glimmer apporteras des décorations et moi et Annie on feras à manger .

Tout ou presque est prévu pour demain . Glimmer nous dit qu'elle n'a rien à se mettre .

-Mais , chérie , ton armoire est pleine à craquer et tu dis que t'as rien à mettre ! dit Finnick

Glimmer secoue la tête et on repars chez nous . Cette fois , je dors chez moi sans Peeta .

***C'est une partie dans Hunger Games , La révolte . Sauf que c'est entre Gale et Katniss . J'ai pensé que ça feras bien . Si vous avez envie de savoir où , c'est au moment où Katniss et Gale sont envoyés au District 12 pour tourner des spots de propagnade . Ils sont dans la maison de Katniss et elle l'embrasse .**


	33. Chapter 33

POV Peeta :

Le lendemain matin , je vais chez Katniss . Quand j'arrive , elle est allongée sur la table de la salle à manger et regarde le plafond . Je fais semblant de regarder moi aussi et lui demande :

-Il est intéressant le plafond non ? Je trouve que le blanc est hyper beau et ça fait ressortir la lumière du jour …

-Ta gueule ! dit-elle en rigolant et me donnant un coup dans le ventre .

On rigole tous les deux et je l'aide à descendre de la table . Elle m'embrasse tendrement et je pose mes mains sur ses fesses .

-Et si on finissait ce qu'on avait commencé hier matin ? je demande

-Et si on faisait ce qu'on avait prévu , hein ? C'est mieux .

Elle se sépare de moi , et je ne peux m'empêcher de faire semblant de bouder. Elle auras pitié de moi et vas faire ce que j'ai envie qu'on fasse . Mais on dirait qu'aujourd'hui elle est d'humeur à ne pas me faire plaisir !

Elle se dirige vers la cuisine et nous prépare un thé . Je m'assois dans le canapé et sort mes cahiers et mes livres . Elle arrive avec le thé , j'en boit un peu avant de commencer mes devoirs . J'avoue que ça ne me plaît pas trop de travailler avec ma petite-amie dans les parages . Elle me donne trop envie , avec son petit short de sport et sa chemise en jean qu'elle a noué au-dessus de son nombril . Elle a les jambes écartés et je ne peux m'empêcher de regarder comment sa chemise se déforme au niveau de sa poitrine . Je deviens très pervers dans ces moment-là . Katniss , qui était en train de lire une page du livre qu'elle doit lire pour l'anglais , remarque que je la mate .

-Tu peux te concentrer sur ton exercice au lieu d'observer ma poitrine ?

-Mais t'as vu comment tu t'habille aussi ? je lui dit en me remettant au travail

-Je m'habille comme ça tous les jours ! fait-elle remarquer

-Justement . je dis en écrivant la réponse au calcul de maths .

Elle rigole et se replonge dans son livre . Ce que j'aime entendre son rire cristallin ! Dieu sait combien j'aime cette fille . Je me dépêche de finir mes devoirs et dès que j'ai refermé tous mes cahiers je me jette sur elle pour l'embrasser .

POV Katniss :

Ce matin , je me suis allongée sur la table de la salle à manger pour réfléchir . Je sais , ça peut paraître chelou , mais c'est relaxant ! Surtout que j'ai trop mal au ventre … Au bas ventre .

Je repense à Tobias . Encore . Je n'y peut rien , il me hante depuis qu'il m'a embrassé l'autre soir dans ma cuisine . Je ne pense pas avoir des sentiments pour lui comme il pense l'affirmer . Mais je sais qu'au moins il me fait tourner la tête . Etre près de lui , c'est comme revenir presque deux ans en arrière . Je me sens bien et mal avec lui . Mal parce que je rends jaloux Peeta . Bien parce que je l'ai aimé . Je le connais par cœur , et je sais justement qu'il vas me torturer ce soir .

Peeta rentre chez moi et on fait nos devoirs . Je vois bien qu'il se dépêche pour pouvoir faire des trucs pas catholiques avec moi . Mais je ne peux pas , j'ai des trucs de filles . Et si j'ai peur de lui dire : « Non chéri , j'ai mes règles » . Je me vois pas lui dire ça . Pourtant quand il m'embrasse je ne peux m'empêcher de lui répondre .

Il commence à déboutonner ma chemise en jean mais je lui prends les mains pour les porter à mon cou . Il prend mes joues en coupe et continue de m'embrasser . Je tente de l'arrêter à maintes reprises . Au bout d'un moment , je vois bien qu'il est perplexe . Il se dégage et je reprends mon souffle .

-Qu'est-ce que t'as ? me demande-t-il

-Je peux pas , c'est tout . je lui dit en rougissant pour la première fois depuis longtemps .

-Pourquoi ? j'hésite à le lui dire mais il le devine . C'est pour ça ? Oh mais c'est pas grave Katniss . Tu peux me le dire , tu sais . il rigole

-C'est pas drôle ! je lui jette un coussin sur la tête . Te moque pas !

-Viens . me dit-il en tendant la main pour que je vienne à côté de lui .

Je me lève et m'assois sur ses genoux . Il pose sa tête sur mon épaule et je lui mord le lobe de son oreille .

-Si tu fais ça , tu crois que je vais pouvoir me retenir ? Déjà que j'ai assez de mal , alors … me dit-il

Je pouffe de rire et m'arrête . On reste comme ça longtemps , enlacés .

-Ca vas durer combien de temps ? me demande-t-il

-Tu veux vraiment parler de ça ?

-J'en ai juste trop marre d'attendre !

-Pervers . Je te dirais , quand je pourrais .

La discussion sur ça , s'arrête sur ces mots et je monte chercher mon ordinateur pour appeler Prim .Je me rassois sur le canapé près de Peeta et dès la première sonnerie , Prim réponds .

-Coucou vous deux ! nous dit-elle

-Salut Prim ! dit Peeta

-Coucou mon petit canard ! Ça va ? Tout vas bien là-bas ?

-Oui , juste que je m'ennuie sans toi .

-Oh c'est mignon ! s'exclame Peeta et je lui donne un coup de coude .

-Tu veux bien m'apporter des Oreos ? je demande à Peeta .

Il se lève et j'en profite pour dire à Prim , elle pourras peut-être m'aider :

-Tobias est revenus ici . Tu te rappelles de Tobias ? je lui chuchote

-Et comment que je m'en souviens .

-Baisse d'un ton , je ne veux pas que Peeta écoute . je lui dit toujours en chuchotant .

-Et que veux-tu que je te dises . Evite-le .

-Je peux pas , les autres le savent aussi , qu'il est revenu . Et on passe du temps tous ensemble . Ce n'était pas juste mon copain , il faisait partie de notre bande . Le problème , c'est que Peeta est jaloux en permanence et je ne sais pas quoi faire pour le convaincre que je ne pense plus à Tobias , alors que c'est faux .

-T'es toujours amoureuse de lui ? me demande Prim

-De qui ? Peeta ou Tobias ?

-Bah Tobias imbécile !

-Katniss , je ne les trouve pas . crie Peeta depuis la cuisine

-Ca veut dire qu'il n'y en a plus , tant pis . Reviens . Prim a un truc à te dire.

-Attends , je lui dit quoi moi ? demande Prim affolée

-Invente , mais ramène la conversation sur Tobias ok ?

Peeta reviens , il s'assois sur le canapé et demande à Prim ce qu'il y a de si important .

-Euh … Tu sais , je suis amoureuse de … d'un garçon . Et je me demandais comment faire pour l'aborder .

-Pourquoi tu me demande à moi ? C'est pas fait pour ça les grandes sœurs qui ont de l'expérience ? Pour t'aider dans ce genre de choses ?

Voilà , on y est ! Prim est intelligente et maligne . Elle manipule les gens très bien , ce qui m'étonne et me fait demander si elle m'a déjà manipulée comme elle vient de le faire avec Peeta . Oui , il a dit exactement ce que j'attendais : « _C'est pas fait pour ça les grandes sœurs qui ont de l'__**expérience **__? »_ Il a dit exactement ce que j'attendais . Qu'il parle d'expérience , veut dire parler de Tobias .

-Eh bien , elle n'est sortie qu'avec un seul garçon , Tobias . Oh comme il datte ! dit-elle en faisant des gestes théâtraux .

Je sens Peeta se tendre à côté de moi , il est toujours comme ça quand on parle de mon ex .

-Le truc tu vois , c'est qu'elle était trop jeune et elle ne faisait pas attention à tout .Pas comme avec toi , elle ne faisait pas attention à ses habits , ni à son maquillage ou des trucs dans le genre . Tu vois , avec Tobias , elle n'était pas attentionnée . Et je me rappelle qu'ils allaient au ciné , mais rien d'autre . Pas comme avec toi ! Vous allez faire du laser game , bowling et autres sorties . C'est pour ça que je te demande , à toi , comment faire . T'es le mieux placé pour ça . dit-elle à toute vitesse

-Doucement Prim . dis-je pour calmer ses ardeurs .

D'un côté , elle a raison . J'étais trop jeune pour faire attention à moi , là , je suis plutôt la fille qui vide les magasins pour trouver une robe de bal qui plaira à son petit-ami . Alors que ce n'est pas vraiment mon genre d'être comme Glimmer .

-Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi te dire Prim . Le truc c'est de lui parler tout simplement .

-C'était quoi votre première rencontre déjà ? demande Prim , elle le sait mais veut le manipuler encore un peu , pour le fun .

-On s'est rencontrés devant nos casiers . Mais on s'est vraiment parlés quand on a découvert qu'on avait le même ami en commun … commence Peeta

-Finnick . finit Prim

-Oui , et après , à une fête chez …

-Finnick … le coupe Prim

-Ouais . dit Peeta en se tournant vers moi et j'hausse les épaules . Ben , on s'est embrassés et c'est tout .

-Tu sais ce que ça me rappelle ? Quand Katniss est sortie avec …

-C'est bon Prim ! je la coupe

-Ok , merci Peeta ! elle regarde sa montre et nous dit . Je dois y aller , salut .

-Salut ! dit-on en même temps .

Je ferme mon ordinateur et me tourne vers Peeta tout sourire de ce que m'a sœur à accomplit . Il est en train de réfléchir , je le vois à sa façon de froncer les sourcils et regarder dans le vide . Je le pousse gentiment et il se tourne vers moi , je sais d'avance ce qu'il vas me dire :

-C'est vrai ce qu'a dit Prim ?

-Oui elle est vraiment amoureuse , d'un certain … Peter . dis-je me rappelant comment j'ai cru que s'appelait Peeta lors de notre première rencontre , j'ai inventé bien sûr , elle n'est pas amoureuse.

-Non , je veux dire . Tobias et toi …

-Oh . Ouais ,elle dit la vérité .

Je ne dis rien de plus pour le laisser cogiter dans son coin . Il repart chez lui à midi pour régler un truc avec Gale à propos de la fête de tout à l'heure . Tout l'après-midi , je le passe dans le parc , seule . Je me balade , je m'assois sur un banc et regarde les enfants jouer . Une petite fille , qui n'a même pas 6 ans , s'approche de moi et me donne une fleur .

-Pour toi , parce que tu as l'air triste . me dit-elle de sa petite voix guillerette

-Merci . C'est très gentil . Comment t'appelles-tu ?

-Rosalie . Et toi ? me demande-t-elle en s'asseyant à côté de moi .

-Katniss .

-C'est très joli Katniss .

-Rosalie aussi c'est magnifique . je lui sourit et elle me sourit .

-Rose . Que fais-tu ? demande une femme , que je devine être sa mère . Désolé . me dit-elle en prenant la petite fille dans ses bras .

-Oh , ne vous inquiétez pas ! Elle me dérange pas .

Sa mère hoche la tête et part avec la petite tête blonde dans ses bras . Je lève la fleur qu'elle m'a donné et elle me fait au revoir de sa petite main .

Ce que les enfants peuvent avoir raison … Je suis triste , triste parce que je trouve que la vie est injuste . Pour moi , pour tout le monde . Ca fait , cinq ans , jours pour jours , que mon père est mort . Aujourd'hui . Et moi , je vais faire la fête . Je viens seulement de m'en rendre compte , en parlant avec Prim .

Je sens les larmes couler sur mes joues , je les essuies rapidement avant que quelqu'un s'en aperçoive . Je sors du par cet repars chez moi pour me préparer . Mais ça prend plus de temps que prévu . Je pleure , je chiale toutes les larmes de mon corps . Je n'ai pas la force de rappeler Prim et lui dire quel jours nous sommes . Ma mère est sûrement en train de faire la même chose que moi , pleurer . Pleurer papa est le seul moyen pour moi de me vider . Sa tombe se trouve à quelques kilomètres d'ici . Mais je ne me sens pas assez forte pour aller le voir .

Dans une demi-heure , Annie viendras me chercher , et si elle me voit dans cet état ce ne seras pas bien . Je ne veux pas de leur pitié . Alors je m'habille avec un short en jean , un débardeur rose pâle et un Crop floral Manches Kimono ouvert . Je vais à la salle de bain pour me débarbouiller un peu le visage que j'ai . Je me maquille un peu , je mets du mascara waterproof , pour au cas où je recommencerais à pleurer . J'ai les yeux rouges . J'inventerais une excuse bidon puis voilà . On sonne à la porte . Je descends et mets mes sandales blanches . J'ouvre la porte et la referme puis je descends les marches du perron pour rentrer dans la voiture de Finnick .

-Salut Katniss ! me dit Annie qui est derrière .

-Salut . je réponds mais ma voix doit être un peu chevrotante parce qu'ils me regardent tous les deux .

-Est-ce que tout vas bien ? demande Finnick

-Ouais . Vas y sinon on vas être en retard .

J'essaye , du mieux que je peux , de faire semblant d'être heureuse . Je vois bien que Finnick et Annie s'inquiètent mais que puis-je faire ?! Si eux s'inquiètent , j'imagine pas ce qui se passeras une fois chez Johanna ! Finnick et Gale sont peut-être les seuls à être vraiment au courant . Bon , les autres savent que mon père est mort quand j'avais 11 ans , mais la date exacte , ils ne le savent pas . Même pas Peeta . Tobias , lui , le sait aussi . J'ai peur qu'il ait pitié de moi . Je ne veux pas ça . Je plaque un faux sourire sur mon visage en entrant dans la maison de Jo .

-Hey , salut tout le monde ! nous dit-elle

J'ai pas tellement le moral de faire la fête mais je dois ça à ma meilleure amie . Je vais dans la cuisine et prends un Coca dans la glacière prévue pour le coup . Peeta et Gale sont en train d'installer une guirlande et des lumières que Finnick leur a apporté plus tôt . Je m'affale sur le canapé , le regard vide . Tobias n'est pas encore là . Je bois au moins la moitié de ma bouteille quand le monde commence à arriver . Peeta se dirige vers moi , j'ai plus ce sourire que j'avais au début . Je tremble , je le sens .

-T'as mangé aujourd'hui ? me demande-t-il

-T'en fais pas , j'ai mangé juste après que tu sois parti . ma voix tremble aussi et il me prends dans ses bras inquiet .

-Katniss est-ce que tout vas bien ? demande-t-il

-C'est ce que j'allais demander . dit Finn derrière nous

-Ouais . Je te l'ai déjà dit . C'est … rien . dis-je à Finnick

-Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ? demande Clove

Génial . Tout le monde vas arriver et s'inquiéter . Je l'ai peut-être déjà dit mais je ne compte pas recevoir de la pitié . Pas aujourd'hui !

-Je suis juste un peu … fatiguée . Pas la peine d'en faire une histoire !

J'ai fini ma bouteille de Coca et la pose sur la table basse . Tobias rentre dans la maison et vas saluer Johanna . Je l'entend dire d'ici : « Ca vas être la plus grande fête du monde ! » Je secoue la tête et prends le col de Peeta et l'embrasse . Devant tout le monde . Il réponds au baiser et je sens les autres partir , nous laissant de l'intimité . Un regard me brûle la nuque , je sais que c'est celui de Tobias , mais je m'en contrefiche . Lui-même n'as-t-il pas dit qu'il avait une petite-amie ?

La maison se remplit de monde , on danse on chante et Cato fait un très bien DJ . Les lumière fusent aux couleurs glacés et un slow démarre .

-Mademoiselle ! Accepterais-vous cette danse ? me demande Peeta en prenant ma main et en déposant un baiser dessus .

Je glousse comme une idiote et dans avec lui ce slow . Puis un deuxième , et je réclame un peu de repos . En vérité , j'en ai marre de faire la fête alors que je devrais aller mal et pleurer le sort de mon père . Les autres s'assoient aussi autour de moi et on parle . On rigole mais je ne suis pas vraiment là . Ils le remarquent et me regardent mais je suis ailleurs . Je regarde devant moi sans rien voir

POV tout le monde :

Ses amis la regardent inquiets . Depuis le début de la soirée , Katniss est triste ou dans le vide. Elle est triste , ils en sont surs . Mais comment aborder le sujet sans la brusquer . Katniss regarde le vide . Ils s'interrogent chacun du regard . Masi celui qui est le plus regardé est bien entendu Peeta . Il hausse les épaules puis pose une main sur l'épaule de sa petite amie . Il veut poser la question à Katniss mais Finnick lui coupe la parole :

-Quel jour sommes-nous ? demande Finnick soupçonnant quelque chose .

-On est le 20 mars . répond Clove

-Merde ! s'exclame Tobias . On est cons ! il baisse d'un ton . C'est le jour où son père est mort .

-C'est aujourd'hui ? Si je le savais je n'aurais jamais fait cette fête ! dit Johanna

-Je ne pense pas qu'elle-même s'en ait souvenu . Ce matin elle allait hyper bien , Prim aussi d'ailleurs . dit Peeta

Tobias s'assois en face de Katniss et elle lève enfin les yeux . Elle a entendu leurs discussion . Mais au lieu de pleurer elle s'exclame :

-Ne dit rien . Pas de : « Désolé Katniss » ! C'est pas de votre faute ! elle se lève et part chercher à boire .

Ses amis la regardent quand elle revient . Elle pose sa tête entre ses mains et pleure . Peeta lui prends le verre des mains et la prends dans ses bras . Elle pleurs et tout le monde la console .

POV Katniss :

J'en été sure qu'ils allaient avoir pitié de moi ! C'est exactement ce que je ne voulais pas ! Je repousse Peeta et sors de la maison de Johanna en pleurs . Je sens qu'on me cours après , mais j'ai toujours été plus rapide que tous mes amis . Je regarde derrière moi , toujours en courant , et je vois Tobias ralentir , puis s'arrêter . Je continue mon chemin , vers le parc . C'est mon refuge depuis que mon père est mort .

A cette heure-là , le parc est fermé . Mais je peux facilement escalader un arbre , et sauter d'une branche qui dépasse à l'intérieur du parc . Je tombe sur les pieds . Une douleur aigue se propage dans tout mon corps . J'ai mal au talon gauche et au coccyx . Je m'en fiche et avance comme je peux vers un banc . Je regarde le lac sous la lumière du soir . J'espère que personne m'a vu rentrer parce que il ne manquerais plus que ça pour pourrir ma journée . Je repense à la petite fille qui m'a donné la fleur . Je ne veux pas ça pour elle , perdre un de ses parents . Ca a dut être horrible pour Prim.

Une demi-heure plus tard , je reçois un message de Peeta et les coup de fils et les messages commencent par foulée . Je ne réponds à aucun d'eux . Ils me cherchent , ils sont inquiets . Mais je veux être seule ! Pas d'amis qui me regardent avec pitié ! NON !

-Non ! je crie toute seule dans le noir .

Vers 10h du soir , je décide de me lever et de retourner chez Johanna . Je dois m'excuser . Mais s'ils sont en train de me chercher , cela veut dire que la fête est finie . En me relevant , je ressens cette douleur . Je ne peux pas retourner chez moi à pieds . Ca prendras trop de temps , je boite et j'ai hyper mal . J'essaye d'escalader à nouveau l'arbre et me fait mal au poignet . Manqué plus que ça ! Je retombe doucement cette fois . Mais la douleur est toujours là . J'ai du mal à marcher mais je suis une battante et je continue .

Je peux prendre le bus où un taxi . Je vois un taxi au loin et lui demande de s'arrêter . Il me prends et je lui demande de me conduire chez moi . En arrivant devant chez moi , je lui demande d'attendre 5 minutes que j'aille lui chercher de quoi lui payer . Quand il me voit boiter comme jamais , il me demande si j'ai besoins d'aide . Je refuse et vais prendre de l'argent . Je le paye et il repars .

Je n'essaye même pas de monter les escaliers . Je m'allonge sur le canapé et m'endors . J'ai eu le temps de prendre une aspirine pour mon mal de tête .


	34. Chapter 34

**Ce chapitre est très long , je vous préviens à l'avance D**

POV Peeta :

Je suis inquiet , je décide , le lendemain matin , d'aller chez Katniss . On est tous allés chez elle hier soir . Soit elle n'avait pas envie de nous ouvrir , soit elle n'était pas chez elle .

Alors quand je toque chez elle et que personne ne me réponds , je cherche le double de ses clés dans le pot de fleur . J'insère la clé dans la serrure et ouvre la porte .

-Katniss ? je crie dans la maison

J'entends un gémissement qui part du salon et accours vers celui-ci . Je la trouve allongée sur le canapé . Je veux la prendre dans mes bras mais elle me repousse en posant sa main gauche sur mon torse .

-Non , j'ai mal . elle me montre son pied et son dos , le bas du dos .

-Comment tu t'es fait ça ? je lui demande en regardant le bleu qui se forme sur son talon gauche

-Je suis tombée . D'un arbre .

-Katniss ! Je vais appeler un médecin .

J'appelle un docteur et lui dit qu'elle ne peut pas se déplacer . Le médecin arrive une trentaine de minutes plus tard . Il examine son pied , son coccyx et son poignet droit .

POV Katniss :

-Tu devras rester chez toi pendant une semaine avec le bleu que t'as , ce n'est pas très grave . C'est signe que ça guérit déjà . Par contre , ton poignet est cassé . Tu vas devoir arrêter la danse pendant un moment . Et ton coccyx n'a rien de grave . Enfin , si tu restes allongée dans ton lit ça iras mieux .

-Pendant combien de temps ? je demande

-Une semaine . Je viendrais samedi prochain vérifier que tout vas bien . Je te déconseille de marcher et de rester tranquillement ici . Veux-tu que j'appelle ta mère pour qu'elle reste avec toi ?

-Non , je vais m'occuper d'elle . Ne vous inquiétez pas . dit Peeta

-Bien . Sur ce , je vais devoir te demander de te relever un peu . Jeune homme , pourrez-vous la porter à l'étage ? Dans sa chambre ?

Peeta me prend dans ses bras et je retiens un gémissement à cause de la douleur puissante dans mon dos .

Il me dépose sur mon lit et le docteur me demande si ma mère as pris tout le matériel avec elle . Je lui réponds que ce qui reste doit être dans la salle de bain . Il rentre et ressors avec un sachet énorme . Content qu'il ait trouvé ce qu'il cherche , il demande à Peeta d'aller chercher une bassine d'eau .

-On vas te faire un plâtre . Je n'ai pas besoins de te faire un scanner , je sais qu'il est cassé . Donne-moi ton bras .

Je le lui passe et pendant une bonne heure il me fait un plâtre . Peeta reste à côté de moi pendant tout ce temps . Il reçoit des coup de fils de tous nos amis , il vas répondre et reviens en me disant , à chaque fois , qu'ils vont arriver me voir . Je n'en ait pas spécialement envie . Le docteur , un ami à ma mère , me dit de prendre un Doliprane au cas où mon dos me ferais super mal .

Je me tourne vers Peeta et lui sourit pour lui assurer que tout vas bien . Le docteur s'en vas et Peeta s'allonge à côté de moi .

-Et moi qui voulait passer la nuit avec toi . Avec toi , à côté de toi , en toi …

-Mais , comme tu vois , je ne pourrais pas avant une bonne semaine !

-T'es pas obligée de faire grand-chose …

-Pervers ! je lui frappe le torse avec la main que j'ai pas mal , la gauche .

-Tu devrais appeler le lycée et leur expliquer ton absence de la semaine . me dit-il en me tendant mon tél

-Toi aussi si tu restes avec moi .

-Ouais , je le ferais tout à l'heure .

J'appelle le lycée et leur explique que je suis consignée chez moi toute la semaine . On sonne chez moi et Peeta descend ouvrir . J'entends la voix de Gale et celle de Finnick . Je parie qu'ils sont tous là ! D'ailleurs ils montent tous . Ils me regardent dépités . Je sais qu'ils ne s'attendais pas à ça .

-Hey ! leur dis-je un sourire aux lèvres et en faisant un V avec mes doigts .

-Putain Kat ! Comment tu t'es fait ça ? me demande Cato en s'accroupissant à ma hauteur .

-En tombant . dis-je vaguement .

Il se tourne vers Peeta qui hausse les épaules .

-Elle m'a dit la même chose . Explique-toi !

Clove , Glimmer , Finnick et Marvel viennent près de moi , soit accroupit soit debout ou assis sur mon lit . Annie , Gale et Johanna son sur le rebord de ma fenêtre . Je leur explique comment je me suis retrouvée dans le parc . Et donc , comment je me suis blessée . Il grimacent ou sont surpris.

-Soyez pas surpris ! Vous savez très bien comment je suis ! je leur dit à la fin de mon discours .

-Katniss , Katniss … dit Finnick en secouant la tête . Tu enchaîne les bêtises , heures de colles , évanouissement , casser le poignet , le talon , le dos …

-Katniss , je te trouve bizarre ces temps-ci . me dit Clove . T'es sure que ça va ?

-Juste que hier c'était l'anniversaire de la mort de mon père , sinon ça vas !

-Je veux dire , pas mentalement , pas tout à fait . Mais physiquement ?

Je sais à quoi elle pense . Elle croit que tous mes malheurs sont reliés au fait que je sois enceint e, mais c'est impossible vus que j'ai mes règles ! Je la regarde dans les yeux et secoue négativement la tête pour lui dire , mentalement , qu'elle a tort . Ensuite je fais , de ma main en plâtre , un signe de mon bas ventre .

-Ok . dit-elle à voix haute .

-Arrêtez de parler en télépathie ! dit soudainement Marvel

Il y a un silence pesant et je sais que Clove ne vas pas me trahir en disant que j'ai déjà failli être enceinte . Dieu merci , elle dévie la discussion .

-Elle ne pourras plus tirer à l'arc ! dit-elle

-Tu viens pas au lycée pendant une semaine ? me demande Cato et je hoche la tête . Oh le bol ! Je veux me casser le bras !

On rigole tous et finalement ils me promettent de venir me voir tous les jours , à la fin des cours . Ils s'en vont et je reste avec Peeta .

La semaine se passe comme ça . Mes amis viennent me voir tous le jours et même ils mangent avec moi ! Ils prennent des sandwichs et s'assoient dans mon lit ou à même le sol pour pouvoir rester avec moi . Peeta n'est pas allé au lycée pour s'occuper de moi . On regarde des films , pleins de films . J'ai vu au moins 5 films d'horreur , une comédie musicale et pleins de nouveaux films , « Nos étoiles contraires » et « Paradise Lost » .Tout ça dans ma chambre , parce que j'ai la télé dans ma chambre !

Faut dire que je ne me suis pas ennuyée . Mais j'ai hâte de pouvoir sortir dehors , sentir l'air frais , même si la chaleur dehors monte un peu puis rebaisse comme une montagne russe .

Samedi matin , le docteur vient me voir . Il examine mon talon et me demande de me relever . Je le fait , un peu difficilement , mais la douleur a presque disparut . Il me demande de marcher et ça vas . Je peux marcher , je boîte un peu , mais c'est déjà ça . Le docteur le note sur mon carnet de santé , puis s'occupe de m'enlever mon plâtre . Par contre , lui , il n'est pas guérit , alors il me demande d'aller faire une radiographie ce soir pour voir comment ça évolue . Il me met une orthèse au poignet pour pas que je le bouge en attendant la radio .

Le soir , je m'habille avec un jean clair et un débardeur OBEY . J'ai mis mes converses noires et pris mon sac à main . Je me suis fait une queue de cheval comme j'ai pu . Je sors doucement , et descends doucement les escalier . Je monte dans la voiture de Peeta , qui est là depuis une semaine , et on vas directement faire la radio .

En arrivant , le médecin me demande de mettre ma main dans une machine . Je n'ai rien senti mais quand on regarde la radio , on voit clairement que c'est tordu . Il me dit de garder l'orthèse pendant un mois .

Peeta m'emmène manger dehors , vu que j'en ai marre d'être chez moi . Je pense que je vais traîner dehors une semaine pour rattraper le temps perdu . Ma mère et Prim m'ont appelée pendant toute la semaine . J'étais bien entourée , en fait !

On mange au Breadstix et puis , comme il fait encore clair à 20h , on se promène un peu dans la ville . A ma demande , on retourne chez moi .

On est le premier Avril . Peeta me dit qu'il doit retourner chez lui et prendre ses devoirs de rattrapage puis il revient chez moi . Les autres viennent aussi . Ils sont ravis que je n'ai plus de plâtre et que je peux marcher .On vas dans mon jardin . J'ai mis , ce matin , un short de sport avec des bisous dessus et un marcel blanc . J'ai laissé mes cheveux détachés et j'ai mis un collier avec la frome des lèvres .

Glimmer s'est habillée avec une jupe rose saumon et un débardeur noir . Annie as mis un short vert et un t-shirt bleu clair . Johanna s'est habillée avec un short et un t-shirt avec les 5 second of summer ! Clove as mis une robe en jean et des talons compensés .

Pendant qu'Annie me met du vernis , je regarde Finnick et Gale faire un bras de fer et Peeta s'affairer dans la cuisine . Les mecs ont décidé de nous préparer des hot dog . Du coup , Cato est en train de préparer le barbecue qu'il y a dans mon jardin . Peeta revient avec un plateau avec des saucisses et les pains .

-Où sont les sauces Katniss ? me demande-t-il

-Euh … Dans le frigo ?! je lui dit parce que c'est évident .

-On dirait un vieux couple là ! dit Clove en se limant les ongles . « Où sont les sauces » « dans le frigo » . dit-elle en exagérant .

-Y a rien du vieux couple là-dedans ! dis-je

-Ne l'écoute pas , elle est d'humeur blagueuse aujourd'hui . me dit Annie en vernissant mes autres ongles .

Mon vernis sèche pendant que les gars sont en train de mettre les saucisses dans le pain et mettre du ketchup et de la moutarde dessus . Peeta me tends mon hot dog et je croque dedans .

On félicite les garçons pour leur boulot et on finit de manger par une limonade . Il fait environs 27° C et on crève de chaud . Je décide d'aller à l'intérieur et mettre la clim pour qu'on puisse regarder nos clip . Ceux du group et nos photos entre amis . Les autres rangent le barbecue et les assiettes en carton dehors , pendant que je galère à allumer la clim .

Les autres rentrent et j'allume le vidéoprojecteur et l'ordinateur dans lequel se trouve toutes mes photos . Quelqu'un sonne et je fronce les sourcils .

-C'est Toby , je lui ait dit qu'il pouvait venir . Ça te dérange pas ? me dit Gale

-Pourquoi ça me dérangerais ? je dis en allant ouvrir .

-Salut Kat ! me dit-il et on se fait la bise

-Entre .

-Vous avez commencé sans moi ? demande Tobias en s'asseyant sur le canapé

-Non , on t'attendais . dit Clove

Je m'assois à côté de Peeta .Je rentre sur le site du groupe . Il y a écrit en gros : « ALL Star » et des photos de nous en arrière-plan . Moi en train de regarder bizarrement quelqu'un (la photo a été coupée pour qu'il n'y ait que moi) . Une avec Glimmer qui fait le signe rock , Annie qui a des mèches bleu (c'était au collège) . Clove avec un bonnet lapin et Johanna qui prends une photo .

Il y écrit nos prénoms , puis dans le site il y a les vidéos et les photos qu'on a faite . La première vidéo date du 14/09/2012 . On avait 14 ans , au collège , avec Tobias . On chantais « Hall of fame » assises sur des chaises et Glimmer jouait du piano . J'avais une de ces têtes !

-Putain comment ça datte ! s'écrie Clove

-C'est votre première chanson ? demande Peeta

-Ouais . On avait 14 ans ! dis-je en rigolant

-Ah bah ça veut dire que j'étais là moi ! dit Tobias

-Mais c'est toi qui filmait , idiot ! dit Johanna en se tournant vers lui

-Noooon . dit-il surpris

-Si . Et même qu'on devait faire pleins de prises parce que tu n'arrivais pas à appuyer sur le bouton .

On rigole et on regarde toutes nos vidéos . A 15 ans , quand je sortais avec Tobias , on avait fait le Cup Song d'Anna Kendrick . J'avais les cheveux qui m'arrivaient aux épaules et Johanna avait commencé à se faire des mèches . On voit des bêtisiers où je tire la langue ou quand je fais la gogolle avec Glimmer . Une vidéo sans son où Gale , Finnick et moi faisions du rap . J'avais la casquette de Tobias sur la tête . Dans la vidéo , on voit Tobias arriver par derrière moi et me voler la casquette . Il m'enlace et on ris tous les deux . Je la lui vole et la remet sur ma tête .

Dans mon salon , maintenant , plus personne ne rigole . Tobias me regarde , mais je ne le regarde pas moi . Peeta s'est tendu à côté de moi , je lui prends discrètement la main . Je ne sais pas comment faire pour faire plaisir à l'un et ne pas faire de mal à l'autre ! La vidéo s'arrête au moment où Tobias me fait un bisou su la joue .

-Bon . dit Cato se relevant pour mettre la prochaine vidéo . Je pense que c'est pas la peine d'en parler , hein ?

Je soupire et la prochaine vidéo commence elle date du 08/05/2012 . Ce qui n'a pas de sens , vu que la dernière vidéo est de quand j'avais 15 ans , et celle-là de quand je fête mes 15 ans . On est dans mon jardin , et avec le groupe on chante « girlfriend » . Je me rappelle que juste après la fête , Tobias m'a dit qu'il m'aimait .

-Oh , c'était quuuuaaaannnnndddd …. Commence Clove en se rappelant la même scène que moi vu qu'elle était là , mais elle rallonge le « quand » comme pour s'empêcher de parler , en regardant Tobias droit dans les yeux .

Elle a bien raison . Tobias la regarde et lui fait chut avec le doigt . On regarde pleins d'autres vidéos qui datent puis nous regardons les récentes . Sur le site , on ne poste pas forcément des photos ou vidéos de nos chansons , mais aussi de nos vies . A la fête du début d'année chez Finn , celle où Finnick , Clove et moi dansons sur la table basse de son salon sur « DIVA » . On rigole tous les trois nous rappelant la scène . Puis une où Clove boit le jus d'agrumes au jeu d'Action où Vérité , où elle fait la grimace . Une à la fête où Peeta et moi avons déclaré notre flamme . On nous voit faire un slow et quand j'embête Cato à la fin de la soirée . Ou alors tout le monde couverts de mousse . Clove et son pistolet à eau .

On met la prochaine vidéo où on est à Santa Monica , en train de faire du surf . On me voit à genoux sur ma planche , les bras en l'air puis je tombe . On voit Prim faire la Top Model en mode Charleston et Tobias sourit .

-Oh Prim . Et ses rêves éperdus … soupir-t-il

Puis une vidéo où on est en boîte avec Prim , en tain de danser . On me voit en train d'embrasser Peeta et Prim qui discute avec Clove . Genre moi et Peeta enlacés en arrière-plan puis Prim qui ris avec Clove en premier-plan . Un zoom sur notre baiser est filmé .

-Qui as filmé ça ? je demande en me tournant vers les autres

-Et si je te dit que c'est Delly , tu vas faire quoi ? demande Finnick , je le fusille du regard , bien sûr c'est lui qui a filmé ça .

-Vous avez emmené Prim en boîte ? demande Tobias

-On voulais tellement y aller et il n'y avait pas de crèche où la déposer ! dit Gale en rigolant

On regarde une longue vidéo de la fête d'Halloween . Une avec les filles où on chante . Puis une où on est chez Finnick en train de regarder Hunger Games et où je pète un câble quand on voit Josh Hutcherson toucher le champ de force . J'en ris tellement je suis conne ! Puis une quand on fait la bataille de boules de neige et où tout le monde se jette sur moi et quand Finnick fait tomber Annie sur lui . On regarde la vidéo du bal de promo , où je chante avec le groupe Chandelier . On visionne un petit film sur notre histoire à moi , Jo , Finnick et Gale . Quand le groupe n'était pas encore formé et notre bande non plus .

Un diaporama justement sur ça passe . Des photo de quand j'avais 11 ans , Finnick portait des lunettes de soleil et une casquette pendant que moi je lui faisait un bisou sur la joue . Il était amoureux de moi à l'époque .

-Tu te rappelles Finn ? je lui demande en me tournant vers lui .

-M'en parle pas ! dit-il . J'ai honte , j'ai terriblement honte de moi .

-Oh , je sais ! Tu sais qu'il me parlais de toi ? me dit Peeta . On était à Chicago et il me racontais comment tu te comportais avec lui . Fou amoureux !

On rigole et je suis étonnée de ce que viens de dire Peeta . Non pas que Finn était amoureux de moi , je le sais . Mais du fait qu'on avait déjà une sorte de lien , Peeta et moi . Grâce à Finnick , sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte ! Le diaporama continue sur des photos de moi et Jo . Avec Gale dans une voiture et sa petite sœur , Posy , dans son siège auto de bébé . Le diaporama se finit sur une photo de nous 4 à Hollywood . La prochaine vidéo est celle où on est tous allés au laser game . On me voit manger des Oreos avec Marvel .

-Oh ! Vous mangiez des Oreos sans moi ? dit Finnick

-Eh ben , fallait pas aller dans le camp adverse ! lui dis-je

Puis le vidéoclip de Shower apparaît . Tobias ris de nous et il reçoit un coussin dans la tronche . C'est pas moi ! Après , il y a une vidéo de moi et les filles errant dans les rues .

-Ah , ah ! Là j'ai le droit de le dire ! dit Clove . C'est la journée où tu nous a fait des tatouages ! chantonne-t-elle en levant son bras . Et quand on t'a vus par hasard .

Je tousse pour lui dire que c'est faux .

-Bon ok ! Quand j'ai tout prévu ! dit-elle en me regardant .

La prochaine vidéo est celle de la soirée pyjama où on est allées au sous-sol de la maison de Clove et où on a dansé sur « Selfie » . Là , une vidéo nous prends au dépourvut . Ce sont les mecs qui font du motocross. Bon, ok ! Une vidéo avec Annie et moi en train de danser s'affiche. On avait 12 ans et on faisait toutes les deux du modern jazz .

Il reste une vidéo où on est au lycée , d'il y a quelques jours , où moi , Johanna , Glimmer et Clove , avec nos pom pom de cheerleaders . On avait deux traits sur les joues comme les joueurs de rugby et nos pom pom près de nos visages .Glimmer ferme les yeux fort , Jo tire la langue et Clove la regarde , moi je sourit . On avait décidé ce jour-là qu'on devait rendre jalouse Cressida , il y a Gale qui embrasse la joue de Johanna pendant qu'elle tire la langue . Sauf que Gale ne savait pas qu'on allait l'envoyer à Cressida . Il s'est bien fait avoir !

Bref , on passe aux photos . Un album qui date de nos premières apparitions sur scène s'affiche .

-C'est moi qui les as pris ! dit Tobias

Un autre album des bêtisiers , où ont été rajoutés récemment celle du clip Shower . Puis des photos de nous dans les rues quand on s'est fait des tatouages . Et justement , la photo où on me voit montrer le tatouage que je voulais à Tobias .

-Je t'avais même pas reconnu . lui dis-je

-Moi non , plus . Jusqu'à ce que je vois Johanna et l'appareil photo qu'on utilisait à l'époque pour les photos du groupe . me dit-il

La prochaine photo est celle de Glimmer qui se fait tatouer . Puis des photos de la soirée pyjama et ensuite celles du lycée . Une avec Finnick qui parle aux oiseaux . Et moi qui l'imite .

-C'est pas gentil de se moquer de moi ! dit-il en posant ses mains sur ses hanches en me regardant

Des photos de moi et Peeta . A la fête foraine , dans le train fantôme , moi dans ses bras . Peeta qui fait des cupcakes pour Halloween . Peeta qui joue avec mes cheveux pendant l'heure du déjeuner . Peeta et moi , en train de nous crier dessus devant le McDo .

-Pourquoi vous avez pris ça en photo ? demande Peeta .

Ils ne répondent pas et se contentent de regarder les prochaines photos . Où on me voit a des fêtes , sans Peeta . Ce qui veut dire que c'était avant que je le rencontre . Puis une photo me surprend . Peeta et moi , devant son casier , le premier jour d'école , quand je suis tombée amoureuse de lui . JE fixe l'écran . Mais qui a pris cette photo ?

Je me tourne vers mes amis et leur demande comment ils ont eu ça .

-C'est Tyler !me dit Finnick . Chérie , veux-tu que je te raconte la version de Peeta de votre rencontre ? me dit-il joueur .

_Flashback : Finnick _

_Je vois que mon meilleur ami s'est déjà fait une idée du monde du lycée ici ! Il n'est même pas là depuis 1 journée qu'il a déjà posé les yeux sur ma meilleure amie . Je vais le rejoindre et le surprend . J'adore faire ça aux gens . Les surprendre …_

_-Alors Peeta , on mate Katniss ?HAHAHAAA ._

_-Il y a quoi de drôle ? Tu la connais ? me dit-il _

_-Oh que oui mon vieux ! C'est une trèeees bonne amie je dois dire . Je la connais depuis longtemps et je peux te jurer que tu es son genre !_

_-Alors pourquoi tu te moques de moi ?_

_-C'est pas de toi que je me moque , c'est d'elle ! Elle attend toujours LE petit ami alors que presque tout le lycée veut sortir avec elle . Ouais , même moi ... mais quand j'ai vu Annie ... _

_-Donc , tu me dit que je pourrais avoir mes chances ?_

_-Je te connais , je la connais à mon avis vous serez très bien ensemble . lui dis-je avec un clin d'œil ._

_Je repars mais je n'ai pas l'intention de les laisser tranquilles . J'attrape Tyler par le col de son t-shirt , le faisant reculer . _

_-WOW Odair ! me dit-il . J'ai fait un truc mal ?_

_-Non ! Pourquoi tu … Oh laisse tomber ! Je veux que tu prennes en photo ces deux-là ! je lui dit en pointant Katniss et Peeta_

_-Katniss et le nouveau ? Pourquoi ? Tu peux pas le faire toi-même ?_

_-Non , pour la simple et bonne raison qu'ils vont me repérer ._

_-Et moi alors ? me dit-il . Katniss vas me sauter dessus si elle me repère ._

_-Justement , elle ne vas pas ME sauter dessus . Allez , soit courageux . Tu m'envoie la photo après ._

_Tyler prends la photo et je reçois le message avec la photo 2 minutes plus tard ._

_Je vais me marrer de leur tête quand ils vont sortir ensemble . Trop fort Finnick !_

_Fin du flashback _

-Ah tu t'es bien amusé , hein ? je lui dit

-Mais oui . Je suis voyant … J'ai vu à travers la photo que vous aurez un avenir ensemble !

-Et ça tu la prévu ? je lui dit en lui donnant un coup de poing dans le genoux , amicalement

Il rit et on regarde les autres photos , plus récentes .


	35. Chapter 35

POV Katniss :

Ce matin , je devais aller au lycée . Donc je me suis habillée avec un débardeur noir à pois blancs à froufrous qui m'arrive au nombril . Un jean clair et mes bottines noires à talons . J'ai pris des lunettes de soleil . J'ai galéré pour mettre mon haut à cause de mon orthèse . Dans mes cheveux j'ai une pince avec des plumes turquoises . J'attends Peeta qui arrive plus tôt que prévu . Je cours donc dehors et me jette dans ses bras .

-Hey ! me dit-il en me caressant les cheveux .

-Hey ! dis-je en l'embrassant . Ça m'a fait bizarre de ne plus dormir avec toi .

-A moi aussi !

Pendant qu'il veillait sur moi la semaine dernière , il dormais chez moi tous les jours . On monte dans sa voiture et on arrive au lycée avant les autres .

Ils arrivent quelques minutes plus tard . Ils sont tous content que je sois revenue au lycée . Johanna me dit qu'elles ont entraînement avant midi . Et comme je n'ai pas envie de rester 2h en perm , je demanderais à Mme Roz si elle peut m'accepter pour regarder . Je me dirige , pour l'instant , en histoire avec Clove et Johanna .

Clove as mis un t-shirt avec un loup et un jean . Johanna s'est habillée avec un débardeur « Buenas Dias » et un short orange crépusculaire . Bref , je m'assois à ma table au fond de la classe , Johanna à côté de moi et Clove devant nous , quand un beau gosse rentre dans la classe .

Il a les cheveux bruns et les yeux verts . Il est nouveau ça se voit . Il a mis du gel dans ses cheveux et ça lui donne un air rebelle . Je regarde autour de moi , je vois que ce gars à le même effets sur moi que sur mes copines . Je claque mes doigts devant les yeux de Johanna qui bave presque :

-Eh les filles , on est prises . je leur rappelle quand elles se tournent vers moi

-On ? Donc toi aussi tu fantasme sur les beaux muscles de ce mec ? demande Clove en regardant le gars .

-Disons que j'ai remarqué sa coupe de cheveux … dis-je en soupirant

-C'en est trop ! Je le veux ! nous dit Jo

-Et Gale , Cato et Peeta ? dit Clove . Et surtout nous deux ! dit-elle en nous désignant elle et moi .

-Je m'en fiche de vous ! Allez-vous trouvez un autre amant ! dit Johanna

Clove et elle se font des grimaces pendant que j'observe de plus près le gars aux yeux verts d'eau . Il me remarque et fait un sourire en coin , surement devant ma mine de zombie amoureuse . Je rougis et ris de moi et de la situation . Je suis en couple , merde ! Les filles me regardent bizarrement et me font la tête parce que j'ai déjà une connexion avec ce mec dont je ne connais même pas le nom .

-Je peux m'assoir ? demande-t-il à Clove

-Euh … euh … elle n'arrive pas à sortir un mot

-Oui . dit Johanna . Elle a perdu la langue on dirait . Je m'appelle Johanna , mais appelle-moi Jo si tu veux .

-Enchanté . Moi c'est Alex .* (Note de l'auteur : * Pour info , Alex est un personnage dans Violetta saison 3)

-Moi c'est Katniss , et elle là , c'est Clove .dis-je en lui montrant Clove .

-Ouais , moi c'est Clove .

-Oh , bah ! Elle a retrouvé la voix miss parfaite ?! rigole Johanna

-Mademoiselle Mason ! Un peu de respect pour vos camarades ! dit Mme Wiress

Wiress est devenue plus cool avec nous vers le début du lycée après le vacance de Noël . Elle nous trouve rigolotes ! D'accord …

Je remarque que le cours a commencé , les autres sont en train de lire un livre ou faire un exercice . On tente même pas de savoir quel est l'exercice . On discute avec Alex . J'ai remarqué qu'il faite de l'effet aux autres filles de la classe .

-Dites , vous avez quoi comme cours après ? demande-t-il

-On est pom-pom girls . dis-je . On vas aux entraînements . Enfin , elles parce que moi … je lève mon poignet droit .

D'ailleurs , je ne peux pas écrire , donc j'ai une bonne excuse à servir à Wiress quand elle verras qu'on ne se met au travail . Normalement , j'aurais dû prendre mon ordinateur portable et écrire dessus les cours . Mais , disons , que je l'ai oublié ! Oups …

-Vous êtes les filles les plus populaires alors … conclut Alex

-Disons qu'on se fait remarquer .dis-je avec un sourire . En fait , ce n'est pas nous qui sommes les reine du lycée , les peste , si tu vois ce que je veux dire .

-Non , c'est elle . dit Jo en désignant Cachemere et ses acolytes . La plus grande des filles . Elle et son frère sont les « star » du lycée .

-Mais nous , on est juste après ! dit Clove . Parce qu'on a un groupe de musique hyper connu dans la ville .Et je pense tout L.A ! exagère Clove

-Elle exagère ! je m'empresse de dire . On a crée un groupe de musique . All STAR . Il y a d'autres filles aussi canon que nous …

Alex rigole et on parle encore . Pendant qu'Alex écrit un peu du cours , Johanna me chuchote à l'oreille :

-Ca se voit qu'il te trouve canon . Il est amoureux de toi , fille du feu … Faudrais lui parler de Peeta sinon ça mal finir . Déjà que ton Don Juan est jaloux de Tobias , alors s'il y en a un autre qui se rajoute à la longue liste …

-Mais il sait que tous les mecs me cherchent , alors ….

Elle ne dit plus rien . Alex se retourne vers nous et me sourit .

-Et toi ? je demande

-Moi , je faisais partie de l'équipe de basket de mon ancien lycée . J'habitais à Chicago avant .

-Oh , comme son copain ! s'empresse de dire Alex . Peeta vient de Chicago .

Je vois la mine déconfite d'Alex . Il est déçu mais je fais comme si je n'avais rien vu . Je vois Clove ne pas arrêter de le reluquer .

-Tu veux venir avec nous déjeuner ? demande-t-elle . Je parie qu'on est les premières personne que tu as rencontré ici . dit-elle

-C'est vrai . avoue Alex

-T'inquiète on est une bande de meufs . Il y a nos copains ! Ils vont t'adorer , tu verras . Si Clove t'aime bien , ça veut dire que tout le monde vas t'aimer .

-Oui je suis difficile . J'aime pas beaucoup de monde . Mais tout le monde m'aime bien , c'est le monde à l'envers !

-Donc , vous êtes toutes en couple ? demande Alex

-Oh , c'est mignon ! Tu ne croyais quand même pas que 3 filles trop canon sont célibataires ? rigole Johanna

-Non . Mais d'après ce que je vois … il fut coupée par Wiress .

Il se retourne et finit d'écrire le cours à toute vitesse . Je lui demanderais le cours après pour faire une photocopie . Ça sonne pour le prochain cours .

-Eh bien , Alex . Ça nous a fait plaisir de te rencontrer . dis-je gentiment .

-On t'attends aux tables de pique-nique , dehors . Tu vas nous remarquer tout de suite , on est au 10 ! dit Clove

-A tout à l'heure alors .

On court vers les vestiaires du gymnase . Les uniformes sont dans les casier des vestiaires . Je vais voir Mme Roz et elle m'autorise à regarde à condition que je fasse pas un bruit . Je m'installe dans l'estrade , bien en haut . Je sors mon portable et joue à Candy Crush . Les filles commencent leurs danses et je regarde leurs échauffement . Mme Roz est dure , je préfère largement Sylvester !

Après 2h de ce carnage , Johanna et Clove viennent près de moi et on discute un peu . Me rappelant qu'Alex est sûrement en train de nous chercher , je dis aux filles de se dépêcher . On sort du gymnase en courant pour aller dehors . Les autres ne sont pas encore tous là . Il y a Gale , Annie , Finnick , Marvel et Peeta . Je me jette sur lui et me met à califourchon sur ses genoux .

-T'as mal au poignet ? me demande-t-il soucieux

-Oh , ça va ! J'ai même pas remarqué que je l'avais ! J'ai oublié !

Il rit et je l'embrasse . Un raclement de gorge me fait sursauter .

-Tu as aussi oublié qu'on était là chérie ? demande Finnick un sourire en coin

-C'était chauuuud ! dit Gale .

-Arrête avec ça ! Y a rien de chaud . Comme si toi tu te donnais pas en spectacle avec Jo !

On rigole tous quad Glimmer et Cato arrivent … en train de rire . Glimmer vas près de Marvel et Cato près de Clove .

-Oh , ce matin on a rencontré quelqu'un … commence Johanna en parlant à tout le monde

Clove et moi nous mettons à glousser comme des idiotes . Tout le monde nous regarde bizarrement attenant des explications .

-Il s'appelle Alex . continue Clove en soupirant et en posant sa tête sur mon épaule .

Je fais pareil mais sur sa tête et on soupire en même temps . Ils rigolent tous . Puis j'entends des pas dans mon dos .

-Je parie que c'est Alex ! dit Clove en se retournant pour apercevoir Alex .

Elle lui fait des grands signes de la main pour qu'il approche . On le sent un peu mal à l'aise quand il s'approche de nous .

-Salut les filles ! nous dit-il en faisant son fameux sourire en coin .

Clove , Johanna et moi soupirons en même temps et regardons Alex .

-Au moins elles le cachent pas . dit Finnick

-Salut … Alex ! dit Cato gentiment . Je te préviens , cette petite cruche … il désigne Clove … est déjà prise .

-Oh , mais je sais ! Elle me la dit . il s'assoit à côté de Johanna .

Je me lève pour aller de l'autre côté d'Alex . Suivie par Clove qui m'écarte un peu pour passer entre lui et moi . Tout le monde rigole de nous , et on met un peu plus à l'aise Alex en faisant les clowns . JE le trouve canon , mais je suis pas amoureuse , c'est juste pour le fun ! Peeta l'a compris et il rigole lui aussi . Je me lève pour m'assoir sur les genoux de Clove qui s'amuse à me pousser en avant , mais je m'accroche à la table ronde de pique-nique .

Les tables sont toutes rondes , en pierre blanche et on largement la place à 10 . Donc un de plus ou un de moins , c'est pas le drame . Surtout que Gale et Annie sont sur le sol .

-Alors , on vous présent … arrête Clove ! Je disais , voici Al… mais CLOVE ! je dis en essayant de présenter Alex aux autres , mais Clove n'arrête pas de me pousser .

-C'est moi qui dit ! commence Clove . Donc voici Alex ! Le plus beau garçon de toute la classe d'histoire !

-Exagère pas Clove ! dit Alex .

-Bah c'est vrai ! Toutes les filles du cours te regardent … dis-je . Pas que nous je veux dire !

Alex rigole un peu . On se moque de lui c'est sûr . Il le sait , c'est pour ça qu'il rit avec nous .

-Bon , vous m'avez dit que vous chantiez non ? dit-il . Vous pouvez me chanter ?

Il nous fait son sourire en coin qui fait fondre plus d'une.

-Oui mais enlève-nous ce sourire ! dis-je en mettant mon index sur sa joue .

On se met à chanter le refrain de « Black Widow » de Rita Ora et Iggy Azalea . Tout le monde nous applaudit à la fin . Enfin tous les mecs et les quelques personnes qui se sont approchés pour nous écouter .

-Vous êtes de sortes de filles populaires , mais en dessous de Cachemere , qui font du cheerleading , chantent dans un groupe , canon mais en couple . dit Alex avec un sourire

-Bien résumé . dis-je .

-Il a trop compris ! Il est trop intelligent ! dit Johanna en soupirant et en montrant Alex du doigt .

-Au fait ! On s'est pas présenté . s'exclame Peeta . Moi c'est Peeta .

Alex se tourne vers moi , je lui fait un sourire et réponds à sa question mutique :

-Oui c'est lui . Eh Peeta ! Devine d'où il vient . je lui dit

-Je sais pas !

-CHIIICAGOOO ! dis-je en me levant des genoux de Clove et elle en profite pour me pousser en avant

Je tombe presque sur la table mais je me rattrape en posant mes mains dessus . Sur le coup j'ai pas réfléchit . J'ai posé aussi la main où j'ai le poignet cassé . Du coup , je rigole même plus mais un sort bizarre entre le gémissement et le cri sort de ma bouche .

-Merde ! Ton poignet ! Je suis désolé Katniss ! Merde chui conne .me dit Clove en me faisant assoir à sa place .

Je tien mon bras tellement ça me fait mal . Tout le monde accourt vers moi .

-C'est pas grave Clove . Tu n'es pas habituée , et moi non plus .

-Si c'est grave . Et si je te l'ai cassé encore plus ?! Putain .

-Clove , Clove regarde-moi .

-Non , je n'aime pas ta tête quand tu as mal !

-Alors écoute . Ça va , c'est passé . C'est pas grave . Je te pardonne si tu préfères !

Elle s'assoit à côté de moi et me dit que pour se racheter , elle vas m'acheter un gros muffin après les cours . J'accepte pour lui faire plaisir . Mon poignet m'a fait mal sur le coup mais maintenant ça vas mieux .

-Alex , tu viens de Chicago ? En revenant à notre conversation . dit Finnick

-Ouais . Du sud de la ville

-Oh , moi je viens du nord de la ville . dit Peeta

Ils commencent à parler de Chicago avec nous . Des avantages mais aussi des désavantages .

-Alex , tu pourrais me prêter ton cours d'histoire ? Vu que je peux pas écrire , il faut que je fasse des photocopies . dis-je

-Ouais , si tu veux on y vas tout de suite !

-Ok .

Je me lève , prends mon sac qui était à mon ancienne place avant qu'Alex n'arrive et il me suit au secrétariat . On court presque . J'ouvre la porte du secrétariat , dit bonjour à Mme Coin et fait une photocopie . Son écriture est belle , lisible . Je lui redonne sa feuille et on marche vers les tables de pique-nique .

-Au fait , t'as une magnifique voix . me dit-il

-Merci , tout le monde me le dit . Je dois te dire une chose , ma réputation ici est surtout celle qui fait chauffer les mecs sans le vouloir . Pas de chanteuse à la magnifique voix ou la plus belle cheerleader .

Il rit et je me joint à lui . Sur le chemin , dans les couloirs presque vides , on voit Cachemere et sa bande de filles . Alex lui fait le salut militaire et son sourire en coin en continuant de marcher à côté de moi . Je rigole et on sort dehors .

-J'ai adoré sa tête ! lui dis-je en m'asseyant sur le banc à côté de Peeta

-De quoi ? me demande Alex innocent , en faisant exprès .

-La tête de Cachemere . On était en train de revenir et on a vu Cachemere et sa bande . Alex s'est un peu moqué d'elle et elle a complétement fondu devant son … ce sourire-là ! expliquais-je aux autres , et quand Alex fait son fameux sourire Clove tombe presque dans les pommes .

-Eh ben . T'es là que depuis une journée et t'en fait tourner plus d'une ! dit Gale

-C'est la vie ! répond Alex et on rigole .

On finit par aller manger et on passe la demi-heure qu'il nous reste à raconter nos anecdotes de collège à Alex . Je reçois un message de Tobias : « Viens au muret » . Je lui réponds après quelques minutes : « Je peux pas , on est occupés avec un nouveau » . J'ai bien insisté sur le NOUVEAU . Je sais que je l'ai un vexé que je l'ai rejeté comme ça . Mais je suis vraiment occupée , et s'il a quelque chose à me dire , je sais ce que c'est . Il vas sûrement me dire que ce qui s'est passé hier quand on regardait les photos , lui avait plu et qu'il croit que nous deux c'est encore possible .

Mais je ne veux pas lui parler . Alors , quand ça sonne , je rentre en classe et écoute le prof pour retenir un peu de la leçon . Le prof me promet de me faire une photocopie et je sors pour aller à mon prochain cours . C'est comme ça jusqu'à 16h30 où on vas tous ensembles chez Glimmer . Avec Alex . On mange un goûter . Ce qui veut dire , Nutella sur tartines et du jus d'orange. Quand on fait ça , j'ai l'impression de redevenir petite . On regarde un peu une série dont j'ai oublié le nom . Touch , je pense . C'est cool mais il faut que je retourne chez moi prendre mes médicaments pour le poignet .

Je parle un peu avec ma mère , elle m'invite ce weekend à San Francisco . Je lui dit qu'avec les autres ont à prévu d'aller au parc aquatique qui ouvre spécialement ce weekend . Ma mère est un peu déçue . Ca fait genre 3 mois qu'on s'est pas vues . Je lui parle de Tobias . Elle me dit de ne pas m'en faire et on raccroche parce qu'elle est de nuit . Ces jours-là , quand ma mère travaille la nuit , Prim reste seule . J'ai pas pu parler avec elle parce qu'elle était encore au collège .

Je mange des lasagnes au dîner . Je monte dans la salle de bain et prends une douche . Je me met en pyjama , short court et débardeur .

Le lendemain matin , en mangeant mon petit-déjeuner , je reçois un message de Tobias . « T'es réveillée ? » . Je ne lui réponds pas mais il persiste : « je peux passer ? » . Cette fois je lui réponds franchement : « Non ,Peeta vas arriver d'un moment à l'autre et faut que j'aille au lycée »

Il ne me réponds pas et ça me vas . Je monte dans ma chambre et j'ai un choc en le découvrant assis sur le rebord de ma fenêtre .

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? je crie presque

-J'ai besoins de te parler . Et j'ai l'impression que tu m'évites .

-Je t'évite . j'affirme

-Bon , au moins c'est dit . Je … je veux parler de dimanche .

J'en était sure , je ne fais pas plus de cérémonie sur ce sujet . Pendant qu'il s'approche de moi , je le repousse un peu pour qu'il aille vers la porte .

-Ecoute , je dois aller au lycée et Peeta vas arriver , s'il te vois ici …

-C'est fini pour moi ? J'ai pas peur de lui !

-J'ai pas dit que tu devrais avoir peur . Mais je veux pas d'histoires , il te supporte déjà assez mal quand t'es avec nous , alors n'en rajoute pas en venant chez moi par la fenêtre !

-Ok , mais sache … que je ne peux pas t'oublier comme ça rapidement ! me dit-il en descendant les escaliers pour sortir de chez moi .

-Moi je t'ai oublié ! je lui crache en refermant la porte d'entrée .


	36. Chapter 36

POV Peeta :

Sur le chemin pour aller chez Katniss , je vois Tobias marcher seul dans la rue . Il ne m'a pas vu , heureusement parce que je n'ai pas envie de le saluer . Je continue ma route . J'arrive chez Katniss , je sonne et elle m'ouvre en souriant . Oh comme je l'aime ! Elle est magnifique : elle a mis une jupe blanche avec des pois noirs , un marcel noir et des ballerines assorties à sa jupe .

-Tu es splendide … je lui dit en lui donnant un bisou sur la joue . Tu es magnifique … lui dis-je en déposant un baiser sur son nez . Une déesse … lui dis-je en collant mes lèvres sur son cou . Et bien sûr , tu es toute ma vie . je lui dit avant de finir par l'embrasser sur la bouche .

Je la voit devenir tomate de plus en plus . Le baiser est d'abord tendre , puis il devient passionné . Je pose mes mains sur sa chute de reins . Elle gémit et le baiser devient sauvage . Elle s'accroche au col de mon t-shirt et se détache de moi avec regret , je le vois bien . Mais elle ne s'arrête pas là , elle descend vers ma mâchoire et mord mon cou . Je me retiens avec grande peine . Je la veux ! Maintenant !

Mais elle dépose un gentil bisou sur la commissure de mes lèvres et me prends la main pour nous diriger vers la voiture . En entrant dans la voiture , je suis encore dans les étoiles . Au 7e ciel . Elle m'excite tellement . Elle rigole parce que je ne démarre toujours pas , et respire bruyamment . Je me tourne vers elle et sourit pendant qu'elle se moque de moi . J'adore son rire , j'adore ses lèvres , j'adore son corps , j'adore son caractère un peu ronchon parfois , je l'aime tout court !

-Tu sais que je t'aime ? je lui dit eu bout d'un moment . JE t'aime ! je lui dit possessif .

-Je sais , et je t'aime aussi . me dit-elle . Mais faut que tu démarre ou c'est moi qui conduit !

-Tu peux pas , tu as ton poignet . je lui rappelle

-Foutu poignet et orthèse de merde ! dit-elle à son bras .

Je démarre et à chaque feux rouge je l'embrasse .

-Est-ce que tu as un truc à me demander ? me demande-t-elle au bout d'un moment

-Non ! Je te jure . Je t'aime c'est tout !

-Tu as l'air sincère , alors je te crois .

On passe le déjeuner avec nos amis , comme d'habitude . Avec Alex aussi . Il est cool ce gars ! Je l'aime bien . Pas seulement parce qu'il vient de Chicago . Mais aussi parce qu'il est drôle et gentil . Clove , Johanna et Katniss sont devenues très proches de lui . Ça ne me rends pas jaloux parce que je sais qu'elle rigoles . Elles aiment bien faire ça . Cat et Gale sont du même avis que moi . Alex s'est inscrit à l'équipe de basket ball . J'ai fait pareil et abandonné le rugby sous les protestations de Marvel . Je lui ait dit que je jouerais avec lui quand il voudras. Finnick aussi à voulut faire du basket .

Alors on s'est inscrit ce matin . Katniss m'a dit que si je continue comme ça , je vais devenir un de ces mecs sur des couvertures de magazines . Je lui ait demander si elle aime ça , et elle m'a avoué que oui . J'ai rigolé .

POV Katniss :

On est en fin de mois . Je dois aller voir mon médecin pour qu'il examine mon poignet . Il me dit que je dois encore garder l'orthèse. Les autres ont dit qu'ils vont attendre que je puisse aller au parc Aquatique pour y aller aussi .

_-De toute façon , il fait trop froid ! m'avais dit Clove ce jour-là ._

Il reste encore 3 semaines avant mon anniversaire . Ma mère et Prim vont venir pour mon anniversaire et je suis hyper contente .

On est lundi 27/04/2014 . Je suis excitée d'être à ce soir . On a rdv chez Laureen pour un tournage dans un lieu secret . Magique a-t-elle dit . Je m'habille d'un débardeur bleu ciel et par-dessus un top violet à volants court . J'ai mis un short et des talons compensés . J'ai fait mon éternel tresse mais en queue de cheval . Sous le conseil de Glimmer , je me suis fait des mèches blondes . Ca contraste avec mes cheveux châtains , mais je me trouve plus belle . Peeta ne vient pas me chercher ce matin . Il a entraînement de basketball .

Je ne trouve pas l'idée déplaisant , mais pas trop cool non plus . C'est vrai quoi ! Il vient plus me chercher les matin parce que ses entraînements commencent à 7h au lieu de 8h comme tout le monde . Normalement , je devrais aussi commencer à 7h parce que Mme Roz a plaqué les heures de cheerleading le matin . Je pense qu'elle a un faible pour l'entraîneur de basket , M Crane . Ça vous étonne ,hein ? Eh oui , on dirait que Seneca Crane se fait draguer par les femmes et non que par des adolescentes en chaleur pleines d'hormones . Que je suis d'ailleurs , mais pas sur les hommes de 30 ans à peu près !

_ (note de l'auteur : Le personnage de Mme Roz est le même que dans GLEE . Pareil pour Mme Sylvester)_

Je prends donc ma voiture . Elle démarre un peu mal , ça fait presque 5 mois que je ne suis pas allée avec au lycée . Je l'utilisait plus pour aller en ville faire les courses . Je vais vers le lycée et m'achète une barre de chocolat à une station-service . J'avais pas faim ce matin , et je me rends compte que c'était une mauvaise idée de ne rien manger …

Avant de rentrer en cours , je glisse un petit mot à mon amoureux : « Et si on sortait ce soir ? Après mon tournage ? XO –Kat » . Je cours pour aller en classe .

A midi , je rejoins les autres accompagnée de Glimmer . On mange dès le début de la pause parce que les mecs crèvent la dalle . Alex mange à côté de Clove , pour son plus grand bonheur . Elle nous sourit à tous .

-Clove , t'a pas encore prévu un plan foireux ? Comme se faires des tatouages au milieu de la nuit ? je lui demande

-Noooon ! Pourquoi crois-tu que je veux me refaire un tatouage ? elle fait l'idiote exprès . Non . Cette fois je veux un piercing .

-Quoi ? Moi je te suis pas ! dit Glimmer et je suis d'accord avec elle . C'est une plaisanterie ?

-Je rigolais bananes ! Je vous aient bien eus hein ? elle s'esclaffe comme une baleine

-Tu m'as fichue la trouille surtout ! Un piercing … Non mais HO ! Redescend sur terre ! dit Finnick

-Moi j'aurais trouvé ça sexy sur le nombril . avoue Cato en plongeant sa fourchette dans ses pâtes .

-C'est vrai ?! demande mielleusement Clove en se rapprochant de son copain qui était déjà assez proche d'elle

-Evitez les démonstration hyper sexuelles en public ! dit Gale en se cachant les yeux .

-Tu rigoles ? Et tes « c'était chauuud » t'en fais quoi ? je lui dit en imitant parfaitement sa voix grave .

-Tu sais pas m'imiter ! me dit-il . Et d'ailleurs , qui a dit que ce que tu fais avec Peeta n'est pas censuré , hein ? Donc j'ai le droit !

-On s'embrasse en public rien de sexuel . j'entends Peeta s'étouffer avec ses pâtes sous ma réflexion brusque .

-Ah ouais , c'est vrai , j'ai oublié que tu étais du genre mauvaise menteuse … dit-il en prenant des pâtes .

-Je rêve . je lui dis en lui piquant un peu de ses pâtes . Et puis , je suis la seule ?je demande à tout le monde . Regardez-les ! je lui montre Cato et Clove s'embrasser , n'ayant pas entendu la conversation .

Tout le monde pouffe de rire , et Alex secoue la tête . Je finis me pâtes et m'assois près de Peeta . J'étais assise entre Gale et Glimmer . Ensuite il y avait Marvel , Alex , Peeta , Johanna , Clove et Cato , et Finnick et Annie (si on suit la logique Annie est assise à côté de Gale, vus que la table est ronde ) .

Johanna as mis un short blanc et un débardeur bleu . Annie as mis un débardeur avec un éléphant et short avec un petit gilet . Clove as mis un débardeur vert et un mini short . Glimmer s'est habillée avec une robe violette et s'est fait un chignon .

Johanna s'est teint les cheveux complétement … en blond ! Ça peut paraître étrange mais ça lui vas très bien . Déjà de 1 , ça lui donne un air plus mature , plus femme ! De 2 , c'est mieux que toutes ces mèches de différentes couleurs . Non pas que j'aimais pas ! C'est elle qui a dit : « Les mèche de couleurs , c'est pour les gamine » .

-Alors Peeta ? Tu es ok pour une sortie ? je lui demande

-Quel genre ? me susurre-t-il à l'oreille

-Je sais pas , à toi de choisir . Mais dehors , pas à l'intérieur . Te connaissant , tu vas choisir mon lit …

-Et si je choisis le mien ? je rigole et je fais non de la tête .

On finit la journée dans le bonheur . Je vais en voiture , avec Annie , Clove et Glimmer chez Laureen . On y vas avec ma voiture . Johanna , ayant la sienne , est derrière nous .

On arrive chez Laureen qui prends directement sa voiture sans qu'on puisse descendre et on repars en la suivant cette fois . Elle nous entraîne en dehors de la ville . Vers le Pré j'imagine . Mais on vas plus loin que ça … J'ai juste trop hâte de voir l'endroit tant attendu .

Laureen s'arrête dans une station de camping . Elle descend et on se gare aussi pour pouvoir descendre .

-On vas filmer sur un lieu de camping ? demande Annie un peu surprise du lieu soi-disant « magique »

-Mais non ! C'est juste que là-bas il n'y a pas de lieu pour garer nos voitures .

On hoche la tête et elle passe un sac de sport dans les mains de Clove et elle prend un carton . On commence à marcher , le soleil est haut ce qui vas pas nous aider pour rentrer , si ça prend du temps . Clove veut jeter un coup d'œil dans le sac mais Laureen lui dit un peu précipitamment :

-Non , n'ouvre pas ! Ca vas gâcher la surprise !

Laureen marche devant nous à reculons et passe dans les feuilles d'un saule très denses . On se regarde et on avance aussi .

J'écarte les feuilles et découvre un endroit magique … Elle a employé le bon mot Laureen ! C'est un espèce de cercle végétal . Il y a des fleurs de toutes espèces et de couleurs . Surtout des fleurs innocentes , comme la violette ou l'anémone . Il y a des lys blancs et encore pleins de roses ! Mais au milieu il y a un arbre majestueux , il est entouré par une rangée de jasmin et de fleurs de toutes les hauteurs . C'est surtout une petite forêt de fleurs ! Il n'y a pas qu'un arbre . Il y en a pleins d'autres mais c'est le premier qu'on remarque dans ce lieu féerique …

-Qu'en pensez-vous ?! nous demande Laureen fière d'elle

-C'est Wow ! Il n'y a pas d'autres mots pour d'écrire ça ! dit Johanna

-On ne dirait pas que c'est naturel … Tellement c'est bien fait . dit Annie

-Mais oui , le cercle là . On dirait que c'est fait exprès . C'est fait exprès ? je dit

-Non . Tout est au naturel ici ! Juste les maquillage et les magnifiques robes que Clove a dans ce sac .

Clov se précipite pour ouvrir le sac et en sort une belle robe bleu pastel . On en reste bouche bée . C'est juste trop parfait , un rêve !

-Allez . Au boulot maintenant . Clove passe-moi le sac . lui dit Laureen

Clove lui passe le sac avec un peu de regret . Laureen sort toutes les robes et regarde les étiquettes . Elle prend une robe et lit l'étiquette avant de dire :

-Celle-là est pour Johanna . Tiens . T'es pas pudique j'espère … Parce qu'on n'a pas de cabines . plaisante Laureen

-On s'est déjà vues à la plage , c'est la même chose ! dit Jo en faisant un geste désinvolte de la main .

-Bon … elle prend une autre robe . Elle est pour Glimmer .

-Merci . lui dit Glimmer en prenant la robe et enlevant sa robe d'avant .

Laureen prend une autre robe et lit l'étiquette , elle fronce les sourcils et se tourne vers Johanna .

-Johanna ? Elle est comment la robe ?

-Bien . Un peu trop serrée …

-Donne-la moi . J'ai écrit deux fois ton nom . On verras pour qui elle est à la fin. Mets celle-là à la place .

Johanna prend l'autre robe , elle est magnifique dedans . Elle me regarde comme si : « Je suis bien ? » et je lui sourit en la regardant de la tête aux pieds . Laureen me sors de ma rêverie en me donnant une robe magnifique .

La robe est rose pâle à 3 volants . Quand je tourne avec , les volants se soulèvent sauf celui du bas . Ce qui me fait penser à une clochette , la fleur , pas la fée ! Laureen m'a passé avec , un haut bleu/vert de la même matière que la robe à mettre en dessous . Laureen me passe des sandales très fines .

La robe de Johanna est magnifique ! C'est une robe qui lui arrive au-dessus du genoux , beige , avec des fleurs partout . Ça va très bien avec le décor ! La robe est à fines bretelles , et sur son dos , elles se croisent . Laureen lui passe des sandales disant que les baskets noires ne vont pas l'affaire .

La robe de Glimmer est toute bleu , sans bretelles , en queue de pie . Elle a des volants au niveau de la poitrine et en bas de la robe . Elle a eu des sandales argentés . Toutes les sandales sont fines , sans beaucoup de strass ou des choses comme ça . Elle défait ses cheveux .

La robe d'Annie a une allure de hippie . Elle lui arrive juste aux chevilles et les bretelles sont épaisses . Elle met des sandales argentés aussi et des auréoles aux oreilles . Je penses que c'est la seule qui vas avoir des bijoux . La robe de Clove est jaune pastel très clair . La robe est en queue de pie , comme celle de Glimmer . Sauf qu'elle est avec bretelles .

Laureen nous fait mettre en rang et je remarque que pendant qu'on s'habillait elle a cueillit quelques fleurs . Des lys surtout et des anémones . Surtout des fleurs avec un pistil qui se voit . Je sais pas ce qu'elle compte faire avec mais je vais le découvrir dans un instant parce qu'elle prend un lys , demande à Glimmer de s'agenouiller . Laureen prends dans ses doigts la poudre du pistil , prend le visage de Glimmer et lui fait un trait marron qui part d'entre ses yeux et s'arrête au milieu de son front . Tout d'abord , Glimmer fait un geste de recul mais ça lui donne un air de fée . J'aime ça !

Laureen lui fait encore quelques traits sur les joues puis prends du maquillage de fête pour enfants et , avec un pinceau , elle prend du dorée et fait des petits points sous les yeux de Glimmer . Elle finit avec elle et commence avec moi . Les autres filles s'extasient sur le visage de Glimmer pendant que Laureen me maquille .

-Ne touchez pas surtout ! Ca s'enlève tout de suite que t'a mis ton doigt . nous prévient-elle

Je reste immobile et ferme les yeux . Laureen me demande de les ouvrir et de la regarder dans les yeux . Je ne bouge pas d'un trait . Je sens qu'elle me met de la poudre sur les joues . J'ai vu , la couleur est jaune . Ça doit franchement donner bien parce qu'elle me sourit . Glimmer prend un miroir et le met derrière Laureen pour que je puisse admirer son travail . Elle prend de la poudre pailletée argentée et me fait un trait qui part du coin de l'œil externe et vas vers ma tempe . Elle me fait un trait rose clair comme Glim et un petit trait de chaque côté du grand en bleu clair .

Johanna as sur les joues deux tourbillons marrons et en dessous des yeux des petits strass . Annie a un petit rond rose sur les joues et des paillettes partout sur le visage . Clove a deux trait oranges sur les joues et un train tout petit marron sur le front comme moi et Glim .

Laureen nous met un peu de gloss et le tour est joué ! Ah bah non , parce que Laureen a ramassé de toutes petites fleurs et elle en fait des couronnes . Elle utilise aussi les fleurs qu'on a pris pour le maquillage . Clove et moi l'aidons . J'ai un peu de mal avec mon orthèse mais ça vas . D'ailleurs , j'ai demandé à Laureen pendant qu'elle me maquillait si je dois enlever mon orthèse . Elle m'a simplement dit que je peux la garder , qu'elle feras un montage après . Pendant qu'on fait des couronnes de fleurs , les autres regardent de plus près les environs . Elles disparaissent dans les arbres et reviennent en courant et criant presque . On arrête notre activité et elle se jettent carrément sur nous .

-Katniss , Clove ! Venez voir ! nous dit Johanna

-Et moi ? demande Laureen en souriant .

-Je parie que tu as déjà vu ça ! Venez ! réponds Annie

Elles sont essoufflés et elles nous prennent par la main pour aller plus vite . On vas entre les arbres et on court un peu . Je découvre un lac , magnifique ! Il y a des nénuphars et des cygnes . Cet endroit est , j'en suis sure , le plus beau du monde ! On ne veut pas effrayer le cygne , alors on repars ver Laureen en courant pour arriver plus vite .

-Comment tu connaît cet endroit ? demande Clove en reprenant sa couronne .

-C'est mon père qui me l'a montré , quand j'étais petite , et j'ai pensé qu'aujourd'hui seras un très beau lieu de tournage .

Je finis ma couronne de violettes et Laureen l'examine puis nous regarde toutes . Puis elle fait approcher Johanna qui était en train de regarder les roses bleu . Laureen lui met la couronne sur la tête et ça lui vas très bien sur ses cheveux blonds . Mais Laureen ne paraît pas satisfaite . Elle prend une bombe de couleur rose et en met dans les pointes des cheveux de Jo . Elle sourit , fière de son travail et prends la couronne de jasmin que lui tend Clove . Elle appelle Glimmer et lui pose la couronne de jasmin sur la tête . Elle prend l'autre couronne qu'elle a fait , une couronne de petites roses et la met sur la tête d'Annie . Laureen avait enlevé les épines avant ! Je finis ma couronne et Clove la sienne . Laureen nous regarde attentivement puis me dit de donner ma couronne à Clove et Clove me donner la sienne . J'en ai une avec des fleurs blanches et Clove avec des fleurs blanches aussi . Sauf que les miennes sont plus grosses et ont plus de pétales .

-Et voilà le travail . Il est … (elle regarde sa montre) 17h . On a du temps . Mettez-vous en ligne , je veux vous prendre en photos avant .

On se met en ligne et elle nous prend en photo . On a l'air de vrai fées ! Sans ailes . Tout droit sorties d'un conte de fées et princesses . Elle nous prend en photo devant l'arbre du milieu et après chacune notre tour . Elles seront sur le blog dès demain matin . Après elle allume l'ordinateur portable et nous met une musique . Cette séance de tournage n'est pas pour que nous chantions . C'est pour nous faire de la pub . On vas donner un concert et elle a demandé à son grand frère , qui travaille pour la télé , de nous laisser faire une pub .

La musique est douce . Elle nous demande de tourbillonner autour de l'arbre central . Danser autour de lui , tout ça en tournant autour . J'aime bien faire ça , et je ne suis pas la seule . Laureen arrête la musique .

Ensuite elle nous demande de nous balader entre les rangées de fleurs , les sentir ,en cueillir . Puis elle me dit de prendre la main d'Annie et de courir dans les rangées de roses . Pour notre plus grand bonheur , elle nous entraîne dans l'endroit avec le lac . Le cygne a disparu mystérieusement mais en s'en fiche tant qu'on a l'endroit pour nous ! Elle nous demande d'enlever nos sandales et de faire trempette dans l'eau en se tenant la main . Annie doit soulever un peu sa robe . L'eau nous arrive juste au milieu des mollets . Le soleil se couche et des rayons de soleil passent entre les feuillages et nous éclaire par derrière . Ça doit vraiment donner l'air d'un conte de fée !

On sèche nos pieds sur une serviette . Laureen nous dit de faire semblant de nous maquiller avec les fleurs . J'en prend une , m'approche de Clove qui est agenouillée au sol et j'efface son petit trait marron sur le front et en fait un plus grand . Laureen me filme . Johanna me met en retour une fleur dans la couronne , une fleur bleu qui contraste avec le blanc de ma couronne . Annie tourbillonne avec Glimmet autour de nous . Laureen nous dit que c'est bon , que ça devrait suffire pour une pub de 1min 40 sec .Le temps attribuer pour notre pub .

Mais avec les filles on fait une étoile avec nos bras . On est en cercle et on croise nos bras pour faire un triangle non fermé et nous prendre la main .

Le tournage s'arrête là . Il est presque 18h , alors on enlève nos robes et les sandales pour nous habiller avec nos habits du début . Moi je veux garder la couronne et mon maquillage . Glimmer aussi veut garder son maquillage . Annie doit vraiment se laver le visage ce soir parce que les paillettes ça s'enlève pas facilement !

On remonte dans nos voitures et je dépose les filles chez elles . Ensuite , j'appelle Peeta pour la sortie qu'on avait prévu .

_Au téléphone avec Peeta :_

_-Salut chérie ! Ça s'est bien passé ? _me demande-t-il

_-Ouais . Je te le dirais tout à l'heure .On vas où ?_

_-J'ai pensé au parc , ça te dit ? Je sais , c'est pas romantique mais tu verras . J'ai tout préparé pendant le tournage . _

_-Ca me vas , tant que je suis avec toi ! Je te rejoins dans 15 minutes . _

_-Ok , mais j'y suis déjà . Près de la petite rivière …_

_-D'accord . J'arrive …_

Je raccroche et me dirige vers la parc toute excitée par l'idée de découvrir ce que m'a préparé mon amoureux !

**RDV au prochain chapitre pour découvrir la surprise de Peeta ... Et au fait ! Je me suis inspirée de la pub "Anaïs Anaïs" Cacharel pour leur tournage . **


	37. Chapter 37

POV Peeta :

J'ai organisé un petit endroit romantique avec l'aide de Gale . Le parc est presque vide la nuit . Alors il m'a aidé à installer des lampions dans les branches de deux arbres . Entre les arbres , j'ai mis une couette et pris un panier repas . J'avais acheté des macarons parce que je sais qu'elle aime ça , avec du champagne . Je n'attends plus que Katniss .

Elle m'appelle :

_-Salut chérie ! Ça s'est bien passé ? _

_-Ouais . Je te le dirais tout à l'heure .On vas où ? me demande-t-elle _

_-J'ai pensé au parc , ça te dit ? Je sais , c'est pas romantique mais tu verras . J'ai tout préparé pendant le tournage . _

_-Ca me vas , tant que je suis avec toi ! Je te rejoins dans 15 minutes . _

_-Ok , mais j'y suis déjà . Près de la petite rivière …_

_-D'accord . J'arrive …_

Je la vois descendre la petite colline qui nous séparait avec ses talons . Elle est encore plus belle que ce matin , je vois la scène au ralentit . Ses cheveux qui volent dans le vent doux pour un mois d'Avril , et regardant son téléphone . Moi je suis assis sur la couette et souris devant la scène qu'elle m'offre . En arrivant presque devant moi , elle s'arrête brusquement et regarde l'endroit la bouche entrouverte . Elle court vers moi et s'assois en face de moi . Je lui prends le menton et l'embrasse fougueusement . Elle m'a manqué …

-C'est super beau ! Je n'ai vu que de beaux paysages aujourd'hui … dit-elle en regardant autour d'elle.

Elle a du maquillage sur le visage , un grand trait rose et deux petit bleus sur le front ainsi que deux trait argentés sur sa tempe . Elle a les joues jaunes et les yeux pétillants en regardant autour d'elle . Elle porte une couronne de fleurs . Mon sourire s'agrandit plus si c'est possible . Elle se tourne vers moi . Elle me chuchote que je suis trop parfait et elle m'embrasse sur la joue . Je l'arrête pour qu'elle m'explique ce qui s'est passé au tournage . Je savais que c'était pour une pub . Elle sort son portable et me montre des photos d'un paysage juste PARFAIT .

-On avait l'air de vrais princesses ! C'était trop beau . J'ai envie d'y aller encore !

Ça me donne une idée . Et si on organisait son anniversaire là-bas ? Mais elle me dit qu'il y a des animaux , ce qui pourrais être mauvais pour eux .

On mange le repas que j'ai apporté . Après avoir bu un peu de champagne , on regarde le ciel . Pour une fois , le ciel est étonnamment couvert d'étoiles , allongés sur la couverture , elle se blottie contre moi . Je repère la grande ourse , que j'indique à Katniss .

-Avec mon père on regardait souvent les étoiles avant . dis-je nostalgique

-Tu vois l'étoile là-haut ? Celle tout à côté de la lune , la plus petite . me dit-il

Plus petite , nous ne savons pas , cela voudrais juste signifier qu'elle est très éloignée , mais bon . J'acquiesce quand même et lui demande de continuer sa théorie sur cette étoile .

-Et bien je crois bien que mon amour pour toi est plus grand que la distance qui nous sépare de cette étoile .

Je l'embrasse et l'embrasse , encore et encore …

POV Katniss :

Il est si romantique ! Je l'aime tant ! Je deviens indépendante de lui . J'ai besoins de lui , de ses bras réconfortants …

Après qu'il m'ait déposée chez moi , j'ai pris une douche pour enlever toute la poudre de pistil de mon visage . J'ai posé sur ma table de nuit la couronne de fleur en souvenir . En m'endormant , je me dit que j'ai de la chance d'avoir Peeta . Que Tobias n'aurait jamais été comme ça . Jamais .

Le lendemain matin , je mange et je veux aller m'habiller quand quelqu'un sonne chez moi , c'est le facteur . Il me donne un carton et me demande une signature puis repars . Je regarde le carton et me décide de l'ouvrir . Je veux savoir qui me l'a expédié mais il n'y a pas d'étiquette .

Dedans je trouve un micro pailleté rouge et des écouteurs . Il y a un petit message : « Pour ton anniversaire , j'espère que ça te plaît . Bisous -T » . Le seul que je connaisse du nom de T c'est soit Tobias soit Thresh . Mais ça m'étonnerais que Thresh m'envoie un cadeau d'anniversaire . Je referme le carton . Je monte m'habiller .

Je prends un t-shirt bleu avec un lion dessus et un short . J'ai mis mes ballerines et suis sortie dehors . Pour une fois depuis presque un moi , je vais avec Peeta au lycée . J'ai pleins de cours à rattraper . Donc je vais voir dans la salle des profs pour que ma prof principale me donne les photocopies .

Peeta m'accompagne puis repars en courant vers le gymnase . Comme je n'ai pas le droit de retourner chez moi , il faut que j'aille à la salle de permanence ou la bibliothèque du lycée . Je me vois mal aller dans cet endroit qui pue les vieilles pages . Mais il faut que je rende le livre sur la photographie que j'avais emprunté , et que je fasse des recherches sur quelques trucs .

Je me dirige vers le CDI et donne mon carnet et mon livre à Mme Roussel , la vieille pie . Elle n'arrête pas de dire « chut » au moindre petit bruit . Quand il a plu et que tes baskets font ce bruit chelou de crissement , elle est obligée de crier « CHUT » . Pff ! Fossile vas ! Elle a au moins 100 ans …

Je m'assois devant un ordinateur et commence mes recherches . Il faut que je le sache , c'est obligé pour moi !

Quand la sonnerie tonne pour la fin de l'heure , je me précipite pour aller dehors . Je vais tranquillement vers mon prochain cours . Je suis en avance , pratiquement personne n'est sorti des salles de classes . Je croise Delly , on se dit bonjour puis on continue notre chemin . Et dire qu'avant on était amies ! Il a fallu que Thom se mêle de la vie de Delly et c'est fini pour tous le bon moments partagés ! Je ne pense plus à Delly dès que je passe la porte de ma salle d'histoire . Je suis la deuxième à être entrée . La première personne est cette lourde de Marissa . Je l'aime plus depuis qu'elle traîne avec Cachemere . Face de renard vas !

-Bah tiens , Mlle Everdeen . Vous êtes bien en avance aujourd'hui . me dit Wiress

-Bah oui , j'étais en salle des profs . Vous m'avez même vue … je lui dit méchamment .

Je sais que je suis insolente , mais elle me tape sur le système ! On dirait que je suis de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui . Ce que ne tarde pas de remarquer Clove en s'asseyant devant moi .

-Ca va Kat ? me demande-t-elle

-Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? je marmonne

-Bah je sais pas . T'as une mine d'enterrée …

-C'est une façon très polie de dire que mon maquillage est raté . je rétorque .

-M'agresse pas ! J'ai rien fait . Oula la ! soupire-t-elle .

Je prends une feuille et dessine ce qui me passe par la cervelle à ce moment . Une tête de mort avec des pierres précieuses et des fleurs . Johanna et Alex arrivent et me regardent bizarrement . Pour détourner l'attention sur moi je demande en dessinant toujours :

-C'était bien le basket ?

-Ouais . Bof , Thresh a fait une chute … Sinon comme toujours ! Je suis le meilleur ! se vante-t-il en plaisantant

-Comme toujours Al ! dit Johanna en se relevant pour lui ébouriffer ses beaux cheveux .

-En fait ce que voulais dire Katniss c'était : Est-ce que mon copain a fait des bêtises ou s'est blessé ? dit Clove

-Pas du tout ! je marmonne en relevant un peu la tête pour la foudroyer du regard une seconde

-Si les regards pouvaient tuer , hein Katniss ? dit Alex

-Elle serait morte depuis belle lurettes ! je dis glacialement en désignant Clove de mon crayon .

-Oh allez ! Tu m'a toujours aimée .

-Jusqu'au moment où j'ai eu des envies de suicide quand tu as planifié ma rencontre avec Tobias !

-Qui est Tobias ? demande Alex

-Son ex . Ils se revoient et Peeta n'aime pas ça . C'est surtout à cause de Clove , mais ils font pas des rancards ni rien . Des sorties avec nous tous ! D'ailleurs ça fait longtemps qu'on ne la pas vu . dit Jo

-Il travaille . je réponds en rajoutant une fleur sur le bout du nez de mon crâne

-T'es bien informée toi ! se moque Clove

-J'ai parlé avec lui et …. J'ai pas parlé avec lui ! dis-je quand je vois la mine de mes amies se décomposer . Il m'harcèle depuis une semaine et j'en ai assez .

-Ignore-le ! me réponds simplement Alex

-C'est pas aussi facile . Dès que je ne réponds pas à ses messages , il s'amuse à escalader un arbre pour rentrer dans ma chambre quand je suis en pyjama . Et vous savez quel genre de pyjama je porte ! dis-je aux filles en levant les yeux au ciel .

-Très … court . répond Johanna .

-Il me fiche la trouille en frappant chez moi à 3h du matin pour m'em… je me tait en me rendant compte de ce que j'allais avouer .

-Qu'il t'a fait quoi ? demande Clove intriguée .

-J'aurais dut ne rien dire …. Je chuchote à moi-même

-Il t'a embrassé . dit Johanna

-C'est une affirmation ? je demande .

-J'en suis sure . Il t'a embrassé et c'est pour ça qu'il t'harcèle ! Parce qu'il veut que tu ressorte avec lui . C'est pas bon du tout ça ! me prévient-elle

-Je suis dans la merde … je grogne . En plus de ça , il m'envoie un cadeau d'anniversaire 2 semaines avant l'heure !

-Il t'a envoyé quoi ? me demande Clove surexcitée .

-Pas d'importance , mais c'est le geste qui est exagéré . Si Peeta l'apprends …

-Il y aura la troisième guerre mondiale . finit Clove à ma place

On finit le cours en bavardant de tout et de rien , et je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai tout avoué à mes amies .

A l'heure du déjeuner je regarde intensément Clove et Johanna ainsi qu'Alex . Pour leur demander silencieusement de ne rien dire . Ils hochent la tête presque en même temps . Je m'assois près de Marvel à sa demande . Il me regarde bizarrement et je me demande juste ce qu'il se passe quand il dépose un papier dans ma main sous la table pour que personne le remarque .

Je fronce les sourcils et déplie le papier sous la table pour le lire .


	38. Chapter 38

**Bon apparemment j'ai plus trop d'inspiration , je suis désolée . Comme c'est les vacances , j'aurais voulu finir cette fic au plus vite pour m'occuper de « Après la pluie le beau temps » . Mais mon cerveau est en compote (je plaisante , je suis pas devenue tarée) . J'espère que ce chapitre n'est pas trop merdique non plus , hein ? **

**Au fait , pour vous dire , j'écris mes chapitres en 4h ou plus . C'est pour cela que j'en poste au moins 2 la même journée . **

**Sinon , j'aurais bien aimé une petite (ou grande ,comme vous voulez ) ) review …. J'aurais adoré , allez assez bavardé , on se met au boulot . On se retrouve en bas **

POV Peeta :

Ce matin je suis allé avec Katniss au lycée . Elle est vraiment intelligente . Elle profite du fait qu'elle a la poignet droit cassé pour ne pas écrire les cours . Les profs sont bien naïfs ! Elle peut écrire sur l'ordinateur mais mademoiselle a la flemme de l'allumer alors qu'il est dans son sac !

Le coach nous prévient que si au match de ce weekend on ne donne pas de notre mieux (ce qui veut dire pour lui gagner) on ne pourras plus faire basket en même temps que les cheerleaders . J'aimais bien avant le rugby , pour garder un œil sur les fesse …. Sur Katniss ! Mais maintenant que je fais du basket , et elle qui a le poignet cassé , on ne se voit plus trop le matin . Mais on dirait que Mme Roz à un faible pour le coach . Elle a mis quelques entraînements le matin pour pouvoir mater notre coach.

Je voudrais pouvoir revenir la chercher tous les matins pour aller au lycée . Avec ses joues roses à cause de la brise matinale …. Elle me hante même dans mon esprit . Et mon pantalon .

Quand l'entraînement est fini , on se dépêche de nous habiller et de partir pour le prochain cours . Tout à l'heure , l'après-midi , il faudra que j'aille à la librairie . Un livre pour le français …

A midi , quand Katniss arrive , je vois bien les petits regards qu'elle jette à ses copines . Johanna et Clove . La raison ? J'en sais foutre rien . Mais je parie que ça ne me concerne pas , alors j'ai pas à foutre mon nez dans leurs affaires de filles .

Marvel demande à Katniss de s'assoir à côté de lui . Bizarre . Je décide de la regarder un peu pour au moins avoir une idée de ce qui ce passe ici . Je vois le bras de Marvel glisse sous la table . Puis je ne peux pas les regarder trop longtemps sinon ce seras chelou . Mais je vois que Glimmer , Finnick et Annie regardent aussi dans leur direction . Marvel n'est pas très discret . Katniss non plus , on voit bien qu'elle lit son téléphone ou un petit papier .

-Eh bien Kat , tu nous fais voir ce que tu lis ? Ça a l'air passionnant ! dit Finnick et son éternel sourire.

-Je te jures …. Qu'il n'y a rien de passionnant dans ce papier ! réponds Katniss

-Je suis curieux d'en juger par moi-même . réponds à son tour Finn

Katniss réfléchit longtemps . Puis regarde Marvel . Puis retourne vers son papier . Ils ont attiré l'intention de tout le monde alors c'est pour ça que tous nos amis la regardent . On est une bande de petits curieux nous ! Gale se lève et a pas de loups se dirige vers Katniss. Elle ne le voit pas , trop absorbée par son papier . Gale lui fait peur quand il l'attrape par la taille et la soulève . Elle crie de peur ou de surprise . Elle a le dos collé sur le torse de Gale et Gale veut attraper le papier en même temps qu'il la tien . Elle veut peser tout son poids pour que Gale la relâche . Mais je sais d'expérience , que Katniss est toute légère .On rigole tous parce que Katniss soulève son bras le plus haut possible pour ne pas que Gale prenne son papier .

-Un peu d'aide s'il vous plaît … se plaint Gale et Cato se lève .

Katniss ne crie plus mais ris parce que pendant que Gale la tien , Cato veut attraper le papier . Le truc est que Gale la tient trop haut . Et même si Cato est grand , Gale aussi , et à eux deux , ils peuvent pas attraper le papier .

-Non , non ,non ! crie Katniss en rigolant . Arrête Gale ! Aïe . Mon …. AAAAAA ….

Elle pleure maintenant . Ca contraste avec tout ça . On se relève tous pendant que Gale repose Katniss sur l'herbe . On forme un cercle autour d'elle , pendant qu'elle pleurs et tiens son poignet .

-Gaaaaleeeeee . dit Johanna . T'es qu'un connard !

-Désolé , j'ai oublié . Katniss . Ça va ? demande Gale

-Je … vous ait bien eu ! Crétins ! elle rigole puis se relève et cours . Alors , t'es toujours décidé de lire mon mot ? Cap ou pas Cap ? dit-elle quand elle est assez éloignée de nous

-Elle vas voir elle , si je suis pas cap . Non mais HO !

Gale commence alors à poursuivre Katniss . Tous ceux qui sont dehors les regardent bizarrement avant de retourner vers leur activité . Gale la poursuit toujours alors qu'ils sont hors de notre vue . Ils sont allés derrière le mur du bâtiment B .

POV Katniss :

Je suis plus rapide que Gale . Mais au bout d'un moment , il me rattrape . On est loin des regards et des oreilles . Alors je lui demande de me reposer au sol s'il veut savoir ce qu'il y a écrit .

-Non . C'est bon , c'était juste pour avoir de l'ambiance . me dit-il

Je souffle . J'aurais pas aimé qu'il sache ce qu'il y a écrit . Mais alors qu'on se redirige vers la table , il m'arrache le papier des mains et cours vers la table . Je le suit mais il arrive avant moi devant les autres . Je veux récupérer mon papier . Il ne l'a pas encore ouvert , parce qu'il le soulève assez haut pour pas que je le reprenne . Je regarde Marvel désespérée . Il me dit de monter sur la table .

Je monte sur la table et arrive à prendre le papier . Mais Finnick a anticipé et reprend le papier . Il est tout froissé maintenant . Finnick l'ouvre et je ne tente plus rien . Je sais que tout ce que je pourrais faire ne serviras à rien , ils vont m'harceler après . Je m'accroupis sur la table , je prends ma tête entre mes mains et quelques larmes coulent sur ma joue .

Ils sont tous autour de Finnick et lisent le papier . Je me relève et m'assois sur le banc . Les larmes roulent sur mes joues et s'écrasent sur mes mains .

Dans le papier il y a écrit de la part de Delly : « J'ai vu Tobias hier au supermarché . Tu m'explique ce qui s'est passé ce jour-là ? »

Je sais pas de quel jour elle parle , vu que Tobias me soûle presque tous les jours . Mais en tout cas , ça en fout une à mes amis hyper curieux .

-De qui est ce billet ? demande Clove

-Delly Cartwing .

Tout le monde me regarde puis lève un sourcil

-Delly . La blonde qui sourit tous le temps et sort avec Thom . Celle avec qui on restait au début de l'année jusqu'à ce qu'elle traîne avec Cachemere et Gloss . Je dois continuer ou vous vous en souvenez ? je dis

-C'est pas pour elle qu'on te regarde comme ça . réponds Gale . Il s'est passé quoi avec Tobias ?

Je recommence à pleurer . Johanna vient me prendre dans ses bras . Puis je pète un plomb .

-J'AI PAS LE DROIT D'AVOIR DES SECRETS ? HEIN ? je crie .

Glimmer me tend un mouchoir mais je lui fout un zef et me relève pour prendre mon sac et m'en aller . Je sens qu'on me suit . Je jette un coup d'œil en arrière , c'est Finnick , Clove et Marvel . Je cours .

J'en ai assez qu'ils se mêlent de toute ma vie ! Je cours dans les couloirs désert parce que tout le monde est sûrement au réfectoire . Je cours encore jusqu'à ce que je trébuche sur un agenda perdu . Je me rattrape à un casier ouvert . Mais je cours toujours , jusqu'à arriver devant mon casier . J'aurais pu y aller plus vite si je n'aurais pas pris le mauvais chemin . Je l'ouvre en pleurant . Je prends mes livres pour le cours de tout à l'heure , en pleurant .

Je me colle contre les casiers et m'accroupis au sol . Je pleure . Je pleure parce qu'ils ont pas le droit de tout savoir sur moi .J'ai le droit d'avoir mes secrets . Il faut toujours qu'ils se mêlent de ma vie . Je suis en colère maintenant . Il reste plus d'une heure avant la fin de la pause déjeuner . Je ne vais pas rester ici . Alors je me relève , et me dirige vers les toilettes .

Je m'asperge d'eau et marche vers notre table . Je traîne . Mais je ne compte pas leur parler comme ça , non ! Je suis en colère contre moi . Et contre Tobias . Il n'a pas le droit de s'immiscer à nouveau dans ma vie et foutre la merde en retour !

Les autres viennent vers moi dès que j'ai posé un pied dehors . Je les repoussent et vais m'assoir à la table . Seul Marvel est resté assis . Je regarde la table .

-Eh ben , on dirait que tu t'es levée de pied gauche ce matin … dit Caot

-Je sais pas . J'ai pas fait attention . Comme si toi tu faisais gaffe au pied que tu poses en premier le matin . je réplique glaciale

-C'est une expression Kat . dit-il un peu agacé

-Jure . je dis

-T'es décidée à nous faire la tête ? Je vois pas bien pourquoi . avoue Glimmer

-T'a raison . La seule personne à qui je dois faire la tête ne reste même plus avec nous . je dis

-De qui ? Tobias ou Delly ? Parce que les deux ne nous parlent plus . dit Clove

-Tobias nous parle . je réponds en regardant toujours la table

-J'ai plus l'impression qu'il te parle à toi . Qu'en fait , il restait avec nous juste pour se rapprocher de toi . dit Finnick

-J'ai l'impression aussi , mais ça n'a pas marché . Et comme ça n'a pas marché , il me harcèle tous les jours . je réplique

-T'a qu'à l'envoyer bouler ! dit Cato

-Tu crois que je n'ai pas essayé ? J'ai tout fait ! Rien à faire …

-Il est aussi têtu que toi . Maintenant que tout est clair , on peut aller manger ? Je crève la dalle . se plaint Johanna

On vas tous au self et on revient manger dehors . Je ne fais pas vraiment partie des discussions . Mais je vois Peeta m'interroger quelques fois du regard .

-On parie combien que j'ai ENCORE un appel ou un message de lui ? je lance de bout en blanc

-Ouais vas y . Je suis curieux ! dit Gale .

Ils viennent tous autour de moi j'ouvre mon tél pour vérifier mes messages . 3 appels et 2 messages.

-Je vous ait dit . dis-je

-WOW . Ce mec est insistant ! dit Gale. C'est quoi les messages ?

Je vérifie d'abord moi-même pour vérifier qu'il ne me fait pas de déclarations d'amour ou des paroles trop fortes . Comme il ne parle pas de ça mais de mon cadeau je montre aux autres ma messagerie .

-De quoi il parle ? « Ça te plaît ? ». demande Glimmer

-Il lui a envoyé un cadeau ce matin . Pour son anniversaire . répond Clove à ma place

-Mais il sait c'est quand au moins ? C'est dans deux semaines ! dit Marvel

-On ne dirait pas qu'il sait alors que tu étais sortie avec lui … dit Cato

-Non. Ça se trouve , il part d'ici et il a voulu le lui envoyer avant de s'en aller . répond Peeta pour la première fois .

-Ça te plairait , hein ? rigole Finnick en lui tapant l'épaule de la main .

-Ouais mais avouez que ça se tien . Pourquoi il aurait envoyé son cadeau 2 semaines avant l'heure ? dit Peeta

-Tu sais que tu dois travailler pour mon père ? T'es un bon policier . FBI . dit Clove en faisant semblant de tenir un pistolet .

-Ça s'appelle un détective princesse ! répond Cato

Clove est habillée avec un short en dentelle rouge bordeaux et un t-shirt avec un hibou . Annie est habillée avec un t-shirt à paillettes et un short bleu en dégradé blanc . Elle a lissé ses beaux cheveux roux . Son t-shirt se marie bien avec son visage parce qu'il reste encore quelques paillettes depuis hier au tournage . Glimmer a mis une robe rose avec des bottines à lacet . Johanna a mis un short noir et un débardeur rose pastel avec des écritures dessus .

La température augmente encore d'un cran depuis une semaine . Mais pas assez pour aller au parc Aquatique . Normalement , a L.A , il devrait faire déjà 30°C depuis longtemps . Mais on dirait que dame Nature fait des caprices !

Finalement , aujourd'hui , tout le monde est au courant de ce qui se passe avec Tobias . Je ne pense pas qu'on se reverras un jour avec lui . On verras . Pour l'instant , je me concentre sur moi pas sur lui .

**Je vous l'ait dit . C'est pourri , du pipi de chat ! Je sais pas , aujourd'hui j'ai pas le moral . Je suis en train de relire Hunger Games 3 et je suis au moment où Peeta étrangle Katniss . C'est tellement sadique et pourri que j'ai envie de chialer devant mon ordinateur . Comment peut-il faire ça ?**

**Pour info . Il ne reste plus beaucoup de chapitres avant la fin .**

** Allez , au prochain chapitre . En espérant que je pourrais en faire un mieux dans les heures qui suivent .**


	39. Chapter 39

POV Katniss :

On est le 1er mai . Dans une semaines c'est mon anniversaire ! Youpiiiii . Mais pour l'instant , il y a celui de Johanna . Johanna est née le 4 mai .

Bon le plus grand c'est Finnick . Ensuite il y a Johanna , moi , Glimmer , Peeta , Gale , Cato , Annie , Marvel et Clove . La toute petite Clove , toute mimi !

Avec Peeta on est au centre commercial . Pour acheter un cadeau à Johanna . Bon lui , a déjà acheté un truc avec Gale il y a longtemps ! Pas moi , et je lui ait demandé s'il voulait venir avec moi .

On parcours les magasins sans que je trouve ce qu'elle aimerait . On rentre dans un magasin de bijoux . Je remarque que Peeta s'ennuie un peu . Il est adossé à la vitrine pendant que je regarde à l'intérieur . Un bracelet dorée avec des flammes me semble parfait .

Je prends ça et presse le pas pour qu'on retourne plus vite chez moi . Peeta vas plus vite et je suis obligée de courir pour le rattraper .

-Ralentis un peu … Je … J'ai des talons ! je lui dis

Il s'arrête et regarde mes chaussures . J'ai mis un débardeur gris avec une ancre à fleurs . J'ai mis un jean noir et mes baskets à talon compensé . On m'a enlevé mon orthèse et mon poignet vas beaucoup mieux !

-T'avais pas qu'à en mettre . réplique-t-il en continuant mais plus doucement .

-Quelque chose ne vas pas ?

-Non , tout vas bien . J'ai pas dormi hier soir .

-C'est pas une raison pour me faire la tête … je marmonne et je doute qu'il m'ai entendue .

On arrive au parking du centre commercial et on monte dans sa voiture . J'attache ma ceinture et il démarre aussitôt . Je suis fière de mon cadeau ! Elle vas adorer , j'en suis sure !

On arrive devant chez moi . Peeta descend en même temps que moi et me bloque entre sa voiture et lui . On s'embrasse et il balade ses mains sur mon corps . Plus exactement vers mes cuisses . Je l'arrête malgré mon gémissement . Je me détache de lui et le regarde dans les yeux .

-T'avais dit que tu es fatigué . Retourne chez toi et dors ok ?

-J'ai un remède qui vas me donner un coup d'adrénaline …

-Lequel ? je lui demande malgré le fait que je sais ce que c'est

-Tu veux vraiment savoir ?

J'hoche la tête et il se penche vers mon cou et mord mon lobe d'oreille .

-On est dans la rue Peeta .

-Jure …

Il continue . Il grogne dans mon cou et me soulève . Je rigole pendant qu'il nous dirige vers ma porte d'entrée . Arrivés là-bas , je sors mes clés et il ouvre . Je cours dans les escaliers et il me suit . J'ouvre la porte de ma chambre et me tourne vers lui . Il est si près que je sursaute . Il me sourit et nous pousse doucement à l'intérieur .

Il ferme la porte pendant que j'enlève mes chaussures et mon débardeur . Il enlève son t-shirt à son tour et je dégluti devant son torse nu . Il s'approche de moi à la vitesse de la lumière et me pousse gentiment pour que je m'allonge sur le lit . J'atterris les coudes sur le matelas et Peeta me surplombe . Je me mord la lèvre inférieur , ce qui a pour but de l'exciter encore plus . Il se penche sauvagement vers ma bouche mais je détourne ma tête au dernier moment . Je souris pendant qu'il grogne de frustration . Il me prend le menton et veut me rapprocher de lui mais je dévie encore son tour .

-Pourquoi ? Mademoiselle Everdeene ?

-J'en ai marre du tendre … je lui chuchote à l'oreille .

Il a compris mon message et ni une ni deux , enlève mon pantalon . Il enlève mon soutien-gorge sans plus de cérémonies et se penche là-dessus .

Je m'allonge complétement et savoure sa douce torture . Je ne décris pas la suite …

POV Peeta :

On a passé tous l'après-midi à faire l'amour . Je suis si crevé que quand je me lève , elle n'est pas là . Je mets mon boxer et un pantalon de survêtement . Je descends pour aller dans la cuisine où il y a de la lumière (il fait nuit sombre) . Je la voit écrire dans un cahier . Un agenda quand je m'approche derrière elle (elle est de dos) . Je lui chuchote à l'oreille :

-Qu'est-ce que t'écris ? elle sursaute .

-Tu m'as fait peur … Rien . Je n'écris pas . Je dessine …

-Toi ? Tu dessines ? je lui demande étonné

-Ca vas ! Je suis peut-être nulle mais quand je m'ennuie je fais ça .

-Et là , tu as dessiné … Un crâne avec des fleurs ?

-Ouais . Je suis devenue gothique , presque psychopathe ces derniers temps . rigole-t-elle

-Mais tu as gardé les fleurs pour faire stylé . Je crois que tu as besoins de voir un psy ! J'ai pas envie de me retrouver mort , nu , couvert de fleurs . _(Note de l'auteur : le premier épisode de Castle saison 1) _

Elle rigole et se lève de sa chaise . Elle est habillée avec un short de pyjama et un t-shirt qui est trop grand pour elle . Son épaule droite est non recouverte . Elle s'est fait un chignon vite-fait avec des crayons .

-Tu sais que ça te vas très bien ?! je lui dis en montrant son chignon .

-Tu dis la vérité ? Sérieux ?

Je lui souris et l'embrasse . Elle ne veut pas s'arrêter et me fait pleins de baiser sur la bouche . Elle sourit , rigole et j'aime la voir comme ça . Elle est amoureuse .

POV Katniss :

On est dimanche 03/05/2014 . Je suis chez moi à m'habiller pour la fête d'anniversaire de Johanna . Je suis devant mon armoire avec Clove en sous-vêtements . Il n'y a pas de gêne entre nous . Je suis un peu pudique , mais pas avec elle . Elle aussi est en sous-vêtements .

Je ne sais pas quoi choisir pour m'habiller . Clove m'a demandé de l'aider elle aussi . Alors je lui ait proposé de lui prêter des vêtements à moi . On regarde mon armoire .

-Avec quoi ? je réponds à sa question de tout à l'heure .

-Avec une robe ? me propose-t-elle

-J'aime pas et c'est pas pratique pour une fête .

-Glimmer le fait elle …

-Glimmer est Glimmer . Elle pourrait mettre des talons pour faire de la randonnée , ça ne la gênerais pas !

-T'as pas tort … Bon alors , ça !

Elle me montre un combi short noir avec dentelle au-dessus de la poitrine . J'approuve d'un hochement de tête et moi je lui passe une chemise sans manches en jean avec un short .

Elle prend le lisseur et se lisse les cheveux . Moi je prends quelques mèches de chaque côté de ma tête et les accroche ensemble derrière ma tête . Clove met des boucles d'oreilles et je prends quelques bracelets . On descend en bas pour aller chercher des chaussure . Clove mets ses converses qu'elle a pris pour venir chez moi . Moi je mets des sandales .

On remonte à l'étage , dans ma salle de bain pour se maquiller mutuellement . J'aime bien faire ça avec Clove . Je lui met du fard à paupières couleur pastel . En harmonie avec son haut . Je mets du rouge à lèvres rose sur ses lèvres . Elle se met seule du mascara parce que moi j'ai peur de lui en mettre dans l'œil … (c'est déjà arrivé) . Elle me maquille à son tour avec du fard à paupières pailleté et du gloss .

On descend dans le salon pour retrouver Peeta qui nous a attendue . Il est allongé sur le canapé et regarde la télé . Il a mis un jean et un t-shirt . Il nous regarde et nous complimente avant de partir . C'est lui qui conduit .

Devant chez Johanna il y a des ballons de toutes les couleurs . En entrant la première chose qu'on remarque c'est une banderole géante où il y a écrit « Happy Birthday » . Johanna vient nous accueillir et je lui tends mon cadeau . Il y a plein de monde mais pas autant qu'à Halloween . Il y a Thresh , Delly (ce qui m'étonne) , Thom , Enobaria , Cecelia et Blight . Ensuite il y a des gens que je ne connais pas .

Johanna est habillée avec un jean qui lui arrive au-dessus du genoux et un débardeur avec des licornes . Annie as mis un pantalon à motifs aztèques et un débardeur rouge bordeaux . Glimmer as mis une robe (Clove et moi rigolons à cause de ce qu'on a fait remarquer tout à l'heure) et des talons .

Thresh est le DJ de la fête . Il remixe deux chansons : « Umbrella » de Rhianna et « Singing in the rain ». On danse et on chante à tue-tête « Black Widow » de Iggy Azalea .

Il est minuit quand Johanna souffle ses bougies . On applaudit tous . Les parents de Johanna ne sont pas venus . Mais ils vont lui rendre visite dans une semaine pour fêter ça entre famille . Normalement ma mère et Prim devraient arriver mercredi soir . Ca me feras très bizarre de les avoir avec moi . Elles vont rester jusqu'au 8 mai . Mais elles partirons le samedi.

Je rentre chez moi accompagnée de Peeta . Il est trop fatigué pour faire quoi que ce soit . Alors je l'embrasse fougueusement . Je sursaute quand je vois une ombre nous fixer . Peeta tourne la tête pour voir où je regardais . L'ombre a disparut . Peeta se tourne vers moi et fronce les sourcils . Je pense que je sais qui est cette ombre . En tout cas , elle avait l'allure de Tobias . Mais j'ai dut rêver .

-Tu … tu es sur que tu ne veux pas rester ? je demande à Peeta en regardant autour de moi . J'ai peur … j'avoue en le regardant dans les yeux .

-De quoi as-tu peur ?

-J'ai peur c'est tout . Et je veux bien que tu me prête ton remède ….

-Si tu veux …

Il recommence comme la dernière fois . Il mord mon lobe d'oreille . Mon cou , ma clavicule … On est dans le noir . Je vois la voiture de Delly arriver . Bon , pas celle de Delly mais celle de Thom . J'arrête Peeta et on se planque derrière sa voiture pour les observer . Ils rentrent tous les deux dans la maison de Delly .

-Et si on rentrait aussi ?! J'ai froid ici … je me plains

-T'auras plus froid dans quelques minutes .

-Ça ne m'étonne pas !

Je prends mes clés et ouvre la porte de chez moi . Sur le perron , pendant que j'essaye d'ouvrir la porte , il met ses mains sur mes hanches et penche sa tête sur le côté pour me faire des baisers dans le cou . J'espère que Tobias (si je n'ai pas rêvé) nous observe . Non , je ne me sers pas de Peeta pour rendre jaloux mon ex-petit copain . Mais comme ça , il pourras peut-être me laisser tranquille !

J'arrive enfin à ouvrir cette foutue porte . Je suis sur le pas de la porte quand je me retourne et Peeta me soulève du sol en me faisant crocheter mes jambes autour de sa taille . Je jette un dernier regard dehors et revoie cette ombre . Elle s'éloigne …

Peeta nous dirige vers ma chambre . Mais je n'en peux plus . Tous ces baisers … Alors Peeta me plaque sur le mur de l'entrée . Je le rapproche pour sentir son érection . Je suis hyper excitée , je le veux ! Je descends de son emprise et monte les escaliers à la vitesse de la lumière . Avant d'ouvrir la porte je me plaque contre la porte et Peeta m'embrasse fougueusement . Je me cambre un parce qu'il a mis sa mains entre mes cuisses . J'en profite pour mettre ma mains sur la poignée de la porte et ouvre la porte à la volée . Je me sépare de Peeta et allume la lumière .

Je crie . Tobias est sur le rebord de ma fenêtre mais dehors . Je n'ai aucune idée de comment il peut tenir , mais j'imagine que ses cours de formations qu'il a lui donne le pouvoir de faire ça .

-Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là , lui ? demande Peeta irrité .

-J'en ai aucune idée . Dégage ! je crie à Tobias .

Il n'a pas l'air étonnée de notre entrée , à moi et Peeta . Et je me demande s'il ne nous a pas déjà espionnés … J'ouvre la fenêtre pour le faire partir . Mais il rentre .

-Non. Non ! Tu sors ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiche là ? Tu m'espionne ? je demande

-Non , je suis venu te demander si t'a bien eu mon cadeau . Mais je vois que t'as autre chose à faire … dit-il en regardant Peeta

Peeta , lui , soupire longtemps et passe sa main sur son visage . Je le sens qui bouillonner .

-Tu sors Tobias , t'as rien à faire ici ! J'ai reçu ton cadeau , oui . C'est bon t'as eu ta réponse maintenant dégage …

-Et il te plaît ? me demande-t-il pendant que je le pousse vers la porte d'entrée .

-Ouais , c'est ça ! J'aime bien mais je ne t'autorise pas à rentrer comme ça chez moi .

-J'étais dehors , c'est pas la même chose … dit-il en s'accrochant à la porte et me regarde .

-Fout-moi la paix , ok ?!

-Pour quoi faire ? Coucher avec lui ?

Je ne lui réponds pas et il sort de chez moi . Je vérifie qu'il a vraiment décamper et remonte dans ma chambre . Je m'affale dans le lit et prends mon visage en mains . Peeta vient s'assoir à côté de moi et me prends dans ses bras . Je pleure .

-Je suis vraiment désolée . Je savais pas qu'il était là . Et puis qu'est-ce qu'il lui prends ? je dis à toute vitesse .

-C'est bon , c'est bon . C'est pas grave chérie …

-Si ! Si c'est grave ! Parce que tu étais là et que si jamais je t'aurais laissé m'enlever mes vêtements avant d'entrer dans la chambre ç'aurait été la honte !

Il rigole et je lui frappe le torse .

-C'est pas drôle ! je lui dit en rigolant aussi .

-Je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de reprendre , tu trouves pas ?

-T'as raison . En plus il faut que tu ailles chez toi pour prendre tes affaires d'école .

-T'as raison . On se voit demain , ok ?

-Oui . Je te raccompagne .

Il part chez lui . Bon , bah il n'a pas fait d'histoires . Pourtant je le sentais craquer quand il a vu Tobias .


	40. Chapter 40

POV Peeta :

Ce matin , je suis devant chez Katniss et je l'attends pour aller au lycée . Je suis sur Facebook , sur mon téléphone . Tout à coup , la portière s'ouvre et Kat entre dans la voiture . Je ferme mon tel et démarre la voiture . Elle me fait un bisou sur la joue et s'attache .

Elle est habillée avec un jean blanc et un débardeur bleu ciel avec des fleurs dessus . Le débardeur est en deux parties , celle d'en haut est plus évasée que celle d'en bas . Elle a mis des bottines à talons alors qu'il fait chaud . Quand elle se penche en avant pour pose son sac , on voit son tatouage et je souris . Elle s'est fait son éternelle tresse queue de cheval .

Elle se tourne vers moi et me souris . Elle sort son portable et joue dessus . Puis je me rappelle la gaffe d'hier soir .

-Katniss . J'ai une question .

-Ouais …dit-elle absorbée par son téléphone

-Quand tu nous avait dit que Tobias n'arrêtait pas de t'harceler , ça veut dire qu'il est déjà venu , la nuit , chez toi ?

Elle lève la tête de son téléphone et me dévisage .

-Tu n'a pas laissé tomber ? dit-elle

-Et toi tu n'as pas répondu à ma question .

Elle soupire , regarde par la fenêtre et me regarde en disant :

-Non . Enfin , non . Jamais . Mais je te jures que hier je ne savais pas !

-C'est bon , je te crois . T'es d'accord avec moi qu'il faut en parler avec les autres ?

-NON ! Pourquoi on est obligés de leur dire ?

-Ils veulent être au courant . Et ce sont nos amis Katniss … Ils ont le droit de savoir !

Elle ne dit plus rien . On arrive devant le lycée . Katniss vas parler avec Johanna . A mon avis , elle ne veut pas en parler avec les autres . Mais il le faudra , je vais le leur dire à midi .

POV Katniss :

Je parle avec Johanna de sa fête mais n'évoque pas le soir avec Tobias . Je sais pourtant que je serais obligée de leur dire . Mais je trouve ça déplacé de parler de Tobias avec eux . Clove arrive en compagnie de Glimmer et Marvel .

Glimmer a mis un débardeur OBEY par dessus un débardeur rose flashy , avec un short et des VANS . Clove s'est habillée avec un t-shirt 5 seconds of summer et un short rouge . Johanna as mis un débardeur bleu marin avec des écritures dessus et un short USA . Annie s'est habillée avec un short vert et un t-shirt écrit en français "fille rebelle" avec des ballerines .

On rentre en classe . J'ai contrôle d'espagnol . Je me débrouille pas mal . Et j'aide en douce Clove qui n'a rien pigé . Je pars pour mon prochain cours . Et à midi je vais dehors en compagnie d'Alex .

-Salut les gens ! dit Clove en nous voyant arriver , Alex et moi .

-Elle est en forme elle ! plaisante Alex .

-Je suis heureuse parce que j'ai trouvé le cadeau idéal pour ma BFF ! dit Clove en passant un bras autour de mes épaules et souriant toutes ses dents .

-C'est quoi ? je demande curieuse

-Ah , c'est une surprise donc si je te le dis , ce n'en seras plus une ! commente-t-elle

Je m'assois avec elle a côté de Peeta . Je le sens qu'il est en combat contre lui-même . Gale ris de sa tête alors qu'il fronce les sourcils et qu'il regarde le sol . Il n'entend pas on dirait . Ou alors il ne fait pas attention . Je sais qu'il est en train de réfléchir par rapport à hier soir , et à peine ais-je trouvé qu'il annonce à l'intention de tout le monde :

-Il faut que je vous avoue un truc .

Tout le monde se tait . Et le regarde . Très attentifs .

-NON ! Ta bouche ! Ne le dis PAS ! je dis désespérée

-Hier soir …

Il n'a pas le temps de continuer que je me jette sur lui et plaque ma main sur sa bouche . Il grogne et dis un truc incompréhensible . J'enlève ma main le temps qu'il me dise :

-Il le faut Katniss … S'il te plait . je secoue négativement la tête . Hier soir To…

Je l'embrasse cette fois . Il ne tombe pas dans le panneau mais je l'embrasse jusqu'à ne plus avoir de souffle . J'entends les autres pouffer de rire derrière moi . Je me décolle de lui .

-T'as finis ? je lui demande

-Katniss … je ne lui laisse pas le temps de continuer que je l'embrasse à nouveau .

Je me dégage au bout d'un moment . Il ne dit plus rien . Heureusement , mais la curiosité de nos amis a été piquée à vis . Et cette fois je ne peux pas tous les embrasser pour les empêcher de parler .

-Qu'est-ce que vous nous cachez tous les deux ? demande Johanna

-Ecoutez . C'est pas que je n'aime pas les baisers de Katniss , mais … Hier soir , après la fête …

-Oh ça vas ! Epargnez-nous les détails de votre nuit parfaite ! plaisante Cato en fronçant le nez

-Non , mais justement . Je vais pas le cacher . On a été interrompus . Tobias est venus chez Katniss .

-Il vous a surpris en train de … ? demande Glimmer surprise

-NON ! Mais c'est ça qui te choque ? Pas le fait que Tobias était accroché je ne sais comment à ma fenêtre pour parler avec moi ? Au milieu de la nuit ? je demande

-Bah … C'aurait été marrant qu'il vous surprenne tous les deux . avoue Gale

-Il cherchait quoi au juste ? demande Annie

-Savoir ce qu'elle avait fait de son cadeau d'anniversaire … dit Peeta

-Et vous avez fait quoi ? demande Finnick

-Je l'ai jeté dehors ! Tu croyais quoi ? Que j'allais l'inviter à manger un truc ? je dit

On s'observent un peu puis Cato commence à rigoler sans raison apparente .

-Vous étiez comment ? Genre presque déshabillés ? dit-il en retrouvant le calme

-Non mais je rêve … je dis en regardant le sol , je souris malgré moi

-D'après ce sourire , je ne crois pas que Tobias a pu profiter . dit Gale

-Ah parce que tu as déjà vu Katniss en sous-vêtements ?! demande Johanna

Je relève la tête et rougis . Ils me regardent tous choquées et Gale s'écrie aussitôt :

-Ne vous imaginez pas des choses ! Je disais ça comme ça … dit-il en se grattant la nuque .

-Mais vous déviez ma question ! s'écrie Cato . Alors ?

-Ça t'intéresse , hein ? demande Peeta et Cato hoche la tête .

-Mais tu vas pas lui dire !? je m'écrie en lui frappant le torse .

-Oh , mais ça va ! C'est pas comme si tu étais déshabillée ! me dit-il . On était encore habillés mais dans une portion un peu … Comment dire ?

Les autres rigolent et je le refrappe au torse . Je lui fait un regard qui tue et il s'arrête de rigoler petit à petit . Tout le monde finit par arrêter de rire . Je décide que c'en ait trop et propose qu'on aille manger .

Après avoir fini notre repas , et ayant le droit de circuler dans les couloirs , on se promène dans le lycée . Avec Johanna , Clove et Glimmer , on ouvre la marche , bras dessus bras dessous et essayant de marcher du même pied . Alex parle avec Annie juste derrière nous .

En passant devant le panneau des activités , Glimmer s'arrête brusquement ce qui fait que je suis projetée en arrière . Je manque de m'écraser au sol quand Alex me rattrape . En enlevant sa main de mon épaule il remarque mon tatouage et sourit .

-Sympa ton tatouage . T'a vu j'ai des réflexes de ninja ! il fait le ninja avec ses bras et je rigole .

-Regardez ! crie Glimmer en sautant partout . Regardez ! elle nous montre une affiche jaune fluo

-C'est quoi ? Un concours de mode où on gagne un diadème ? demande Finnick

-Non , encore mieux . Du VOLLEYBALL ! crie Glimmer

On regarde l'affiche de plus près . Une équipe féminine de volleyball est proposé s'il y a du monde . C'est une très bonne idée . Moi j'ai envie d'en faire en tout cas . Et puis , c'est souvent le matin , je pourrais aller avec mon petit-ami au gymnase … Le lundi et le jeudi en fait . Mais c'est déjà ça !

-Venez on s'inscrit … dit Glimmer avec une moue trop mignonne .

-Je sais pas … En plus Katniss n'a pas le droit ! s'écrie Clove

-Comment ça ? Depuis quand ? je demande interloquée

-Ton poignet mademoiselle ! me dit Clove

-Bah quoi mon poignet ? J'ai plus d'orthèse !

-Oui mais il faut attendre une semaine ou deux avant que ça se rétablisse vraiment . dit-elle

-Ne sois pas négative Clove . dit Cato en posant une main sur son épaule . C'est son poignet .

-Oui mais si jamais elle se le recasse ? On feras comment ?

-T'inquiète pas ! Elle peut le faire . lui dit Alex

-D'accord dans ce cas . accepte-t-elle

-Eh ! Pourquoi quand c'est lui qui le dit tu acceptes ? demande Cato en plaisantant bien sur .

-Parce que c'est Alex voyons ! dit Johanna . Moi je suis ok !

-Moi aussi . approuve Annie

On est toutes partantes pour faire une équipe de volley . Mais comme on est pas assez , on demande à toutes les filles qu'on croise si elle veulent faire partie de l'équipe . Enfin , pas toutes . Juste celles que nous pensons avoir le look et la force en même temps .

POV Peeta :

-Non , sérieux . Il vous a surpris en train de coucher ensemble ? demande Cato en s'approchant de moi pendant que les filles sont en train de demander à des filles si elles veulent faire partie de l'équipe de volleyball .

-Pas vraiment . On rentrai dans sa chambre , mais en … Je sais pas . Je vais pas te raconter ce qu'on avait commencé ! dis-je

-Oh allez ! C'est pas la première fois que j'entends des choses comme ça ! Gale est très descriptif …

-D'accooooord … je dis en fronçant les sourcils . Bah , on s'embrassait un peu plus … sauvagement ? je dis hésitant .

-Et c'est tout ? Pas de soutif voyant ou de chemise au sol ? demande-t-il surpris

-Non , on venait juste de rentrer dans sa chambre et elle a crié en voyant Tobias . Mais je pense que Katniss l'avait vu avant qu'on entre dans sa maison .

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? me demande-t-il

-On s'était embrassés quand elle a commencé à fixer un truc derrière moi . J'ai tourné la tête mais il n'y avait plus rien . Par contre , elle , elle était hyper effrayée . Et je me demande si Tobias est venu pour la première fois hier soir . Ou alors c'est une habitude . Parce qu'il avait l'air très à l'aise perché sur la fenêtre .

-Tu peux demander à Katniss ! me propose Cato

-Non , j'ai déjà demandé . Elle m'a dit que non mais je ne la croit pas .

-De quoi vous parlez ? demande Alex en se marchand à côté de moi .

-Je disait que je pense que Tobias vient souvent le soir chez Katniss . je lui répond

-A mon avis , c'est pas faut . Mais si , comme à dit Katniss , elle l'a jeté dehors , elle aurait fait la même chose les autres fois . me dit Alex

-Et si , au contraire elle ne l'a pas repoussé ? je demande

-Alors ce serait chelou . Parce que Kat nous avait avoué que Tobias l'a soulait . dit Cato en haussant les épaules .

-On a récolté pas mal de filles ! nous dit joyeusement Clove un peu plus tard .

-Oui , il ne manque plus qu'à donner la fiche à M. Flickerman . dit Katniss

Elles ont fait signer une feuille de papier avec les prénoms (et les signatures) des filles voulant participer à l'équipe .

-On iras ce soir ? demande Annie

-Ouais . Mais on peut aussi y aller maintenant ? Le plus tôt seras le mieux ! dit Glimmer enthousiaste

-Non , ce soir . Il est à sa pause déjeuner . dit Alex


	41. Chapter 41

POV Katniss :

On est mercredi 06/05/2014 . Je me lève et me dirige vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche . Ensuite je vais vers mon armoire et choisit un short de sport rose saumon et un t-shirt gris simple que je mets dans mon sac pour cet aprèm . Aujourd'hui M Flickerman choisiras des filles pour l'équipe . On lui a donné la feuille hier .

Je m'habille avec mon uniforme de cheerleader . Je descends prendre un petit-déjeuner et regarde la télé en attendant Peeta .

-Salut chérie ! me dit-il quand je monte dans sa voiture .

-Salut . je l'embrasse un peu et m'attache avant qu'il ne démarre

-Alors , tu es pressée de faire du volley ? me demande-t-il

-Oui ! J'ai trop hâte !

On arrive devant le lycée , et je descends avec Peeta . Glimmer vient tout de suite vers moi .

-Je veux être à cet après-midi ! Maintenant ! dit-elle excitée comme une puce

-Oui mais pour l'instant calme-toi ok ? je tente

-Ça sert à rien . J'ai parlé mode avec elle , ça n'a pas marché . On lui a montré une photo de Justin Bieber , ça n'a pas marché non plus . Rien à faire ! me dit Finnick

On rigole quand Glimmer commence à sautiller sur place . On s'est toutes habillés en uniforme . Annie , Gale , Cato et Marvel ne sont pas là parce qu'ils commencent tous à 9h . Finnick à natation , Peeta et Alex ont basketball et Johanna , Clove , Glimmer et moi avons cheerleading .

On entre dans le gymnase avec Peeta et Alex pendant que Finnick se dirige vers l'autocar qui attends tous ceux qui font natation pour aller à la piscine municipale .

-Vous avez quand volley ? demande Alex

-A 13h30 . Juste après manger . réponds Johanna

-Ca veut dire qu'on rentreras pas en même temps que vous . dit Clove

-Au pire , on peut vous attendre au parc ! propose Peeta

-Ouais . Je vais envoyer un message aux autres .

Après 2h d'entraînement , on vas en cours . Moi j'ai bio avec Peeta et ensuite Histoire avec Jo , Clove et Alex . A midi , Glimmer est encore plus excitée que ce matin .

Glimmer s'est changée , comme moi après le cheerleading . Elle a mis un pantacourt de sport gris et un t-shirt rouge bordeaux . Elle s'est fait une queue de cheval haute . Moi je me suis habillée avec un t-shirt gris simple et un short de sport rose saumon .

On est en train de parler quand Delly viens vers nous . Elle hésite à venir . Je suis la seule à l'avoir repérée . Elle pleure . Je me lève , ce qui déclenche l'interrogation chez tout le monde et cours vers Delly .

-Delly , ça va ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? je lui demande en posant mes mains sur ses épaules .

Les autres arrivent vers nous . Je la secoue gentiment pour qu'elle me réponde . Mais elle éclate en sanglots . Elle se calme petit à petit , et Clove lui donne un mouchoir .

-Tho … Thom m'a … m'a quitté . dit-elle entre deux sanglots .

-Mais c'est horrible ! s'exclame Gale en faisant semblant d'être triste pour elle .

Johanna lui donne un coup de poing et il arrête . C'est vrai que Delly nous a un peu abandonnés pour aller avec Thom . Mais après tout , c'est notre amie non ? Elle est et resteras une amie . Ce ne seras peut-être plus pareil , vu le changement qu'il y avait eu , mais on vas pas la laisser . Si elle n'a pas été une maie exemplaire , nous on vas l'être .

-C'est pas grave ok ? je lui dit en la prenant dans mes bras .

-C'est qu'un connard ! Ils sont tous comme ça ! dit Glimmer pour la rassurer .

-Eh mais c'est pas gentil ! s'exclame Marvel

-Mais je l'aiiiimee … nous dit Delly

-On vas s'assoir d'accord ? je lui dit .

Elle se dégage de moi et on marche jusqu'à la table . Elle s'assois et je m'assied à côté d'elle .

-Pourquoi il t'a quittée ? Il te l'a dit ? demande Cato

-Non . Il m'a juste dit qu'il voulait rompre …

-Tu veux qu'on aille lui demander ? demande Clove

-Oh , non . C'est gentil mais non . Je ne veux pas vous embêter .

-Tu peux manger avec nous si tu veux . je dis et Gale me fait les gros yeux . Si tu veux .

-Oui . Merci , vous êtes si gentils .

-C'est rien . assure Glimmer désinvolte .

On vas acheter à manger et on se rassois à table . Delly est habillée avec une robe rose et des sandales . Elle mange un peu avant de laisser tomber ses frites . Elle regarde le plat avec dégout . Je sais ce qu'elle ressent , j'ai eu la même chose avec Tobias . Clove la regarde avec pitié , elle aussi a ressenti ça pour son ex , un certain James .

On finit notre déjeuner et Delly part chez elle . Les garçons ont acceptés de nous attendre 2h au parc. On se dirige vers le gymnase . Johanna et Clove vont se changer . Annie est déjà habillée , elle a mis un pantacourt gris foncé et un t-shirt rose avec une rose . Elle s'est attaché les cheveux . M Flickerman nous demande de nous mettre en file indienne pour enregistrer nos noms . Pour savoir si tout le monde est là .

Il est un peu bizarre , ce prof . Il n'arrête pas de sourire . En plus son ses dents sont très blanches .

Clove arrive derrière moi . Elle a mis un t-shirt bleu simple et un short de sport noir . Elle me sourit . J'adore ça , je suis plus grande qu'elle d'au moins une demi-tête et j'aime bien la regarder de haut ! Johanna dépasse toutes les filles qui sont arriver derrière moi pour signer le papier . Elle veut les dépasser pour être derrière nous .

Glimmer est la première à s'enregistrer , ensuite il y a Annie , moi , Clove et Johanna . Moi je n'ai pas attaché mes cheveux , c'est pour ça que quand je me penche pour signer , mes cheveux me tombent dans les yeux .

-Bien , je veux que vous formiez deux équipes de 12 ! dit le prof en frappant dans ses main quand tout le monde a signé .

On se met donc toutes les 5 dans la même équipe et après on voit avec d'autres filles . Un groupe de filles se jette carrément sur nous , voulant être avec leurs chanteuse préférées . OK !

Finalement on est obligées de faire partir 3 filles , sinon on seras trop . Le prof donne le ballon à l'autre équipe et le jeu commence . C'est juste pour que le prof puisse voir qui sait jouer ou non .

A la fin , c'est notre équipe qui gagne . Le prof nous demande à chacune notre nom et écrit quelques chose à côté de notre nom . Après 10 minutes à le regarder comme ça , il nous demande de nous assoir . Il vas dans l'entrepôt et sort avec un sac plein d'uniformes de volleyball .

-Bien . Euh … Celle que j'appelle doivent venir ici et prendre un uniforme et viennent se mettre derrière moi . Ok ?

-OUI . c'est un oui massif

-Alors voyons …. Paige . Viens prendre ton uniforme .

Ça dure comme ça jusqu'à ce que Glimmer soit appelée . Ensuite Clove . Puis une fille dont je ne connaissais pas le nom jusqu'à maintenant .

-Katniss . dit M Filckerman

Ourrra ! Il ne reste plus que Johanna et Annie . Je prends un uniforme dans le sac . Il est trop classe ! Le haut est un débardeur bleu turquoise avec écrit dessus « Mermaid » en rose fuchsia . Le short est fuchsia aussi . Je me place derrière Glimmer et pose ma tête sur son épaule .

-Annie . Et enfin Johanna . annonce le prof et on saute de joie .

Elle prennent leur uniforme et viennent sauter de joie avec nous . Le prof réclame le silence et on entend un « youpi » sortir de la bouche de Johanna . Le prof se tourne vers elle et sourit pendant que tout le monde rigole .

-Je vous attends demain matin ici . Avez-vous des questions ?

-Oui . je dis en levant la main . C'est pas ici que jouent l'équipe de basket le matin ?

-Si mais le jeudi et le lundi , ils jouerons dehors pour nous laisser le gymnase . me réponds le prof

-Pfff . Même comme ça , heureuse , tu penses à Peeta . me dit Clove en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine et levant les sourcils .

On vas dans le gymnase pour nous changer . Enfin , pour mettre nos uniformes . Comme ça , quand on arriveras au parc , les garçons vont savoir de suite qu'on est dans l'équipe . Celui de Clove est légèrement trop grand et on voit son soutif jaune .

-Euh … Clove ! Ton soutif … remarque Annie

Clove regarde sur son côté et fait la moue . On essaye de voir si tous les uniformes sont de la même taille . D'autres filles ont eu la même idée que nous . Dont une fille folle de notre groupe . Elle vient vers nous avec une feuille et un stylo .

-Vous pouvez me signer ça ?! elle demande timidement

Avec les filles on se regarde et on sourit avant d'accepter sa demande .

-Putain . Ca fait trop bizarre de signer des autographes . dit Johanna en signant la feuille à son tour .

On ris puis j'ai une idée :

-Eh ! Fait voir l'étiquette de ton uniforme . je demande à la fille et elle se tourne . Tu voudrais avoir un objet collector du groupe avec la marque de Clove Kentwell ?

Elle hoche la tête très rapidement et je demande à Clove d'enlever son haut . Elle l'enlève devant tout le monde sans aucune gêne et elle reste en soutif en attendant que la fille lui passe son haut .

-Et voilà Clove ! Il faut en tirer profit … je lui chuchote

-Merci . dit-elle à la fille qui est hyper contente de porter le haut de Clove .

On sort du lycée et je monte dans la voiture de Clove pour aller au parc . On se gare et on sort en trombe de la voiture pour courir vers l'entrée du parc . Annie se gare juste à l'endroit où Clove et moi nous courons . On s'arrête pour l'attendre . Elle sort et on court toutes les trois . En arrivant à l'entrée du parc , on cherche nos copains et Alex dans tout l'étendue .

Comme on les voit pas , on décide d'attendre les autres . Glimmer arrive avec Johanna tranquillement . Glimmer qui était si excitée ce matin , n'a plus la même vigueur .

-Bah alors ! On se bouge les filles ! dit Annie

-Ça va , ça va … nous dit Johanna

-Ils sont là-bas ! dis-je ayant repéré le teddy rouge de Cato .

On court toutes les 5 vers le teddy . Clove se jette sur le dos de son copain pendant que moi je continue à courir avec les autres . En arrivant devant les autres mecs , je prends la pose . Annie crie « On est dans l'équipe » en arrivant près de moi et levant les bras en l'air . Johanna cours toujours et s'arrête devant moi . Elle me cache , alors je la pousse et fait un V avec mes doigts .

Glimmer nous dépasse et saute sur le banc où sont assis nos copains (et Alex) . Et debout , elle crie :

-Je suis dans l'équipe ! crie-t-elle en dandinant ses fesses .

-ON est dans l'équipe ! je corrige

-C'est super les filles . dit Peeta

Je pousse encore Johanna pour aller voir mon amoureux . Elle a failli tomber mais s'est rattrapée sur Clove qui est toujours sur le dos de Cato .

-Mettez-vous en ligne . Il faut immortaliser ce moment ! dit Finnick en sortant son Xperia .

On se met en ligne et prenons la pose pour avoir un souvenir de cette journée . Finnick nous l'envoie. Nous nous mettons à raconter ce qu'il s'est passé . Même l'épisode avec nos fans en série .

-Et quand on arrive dans les vestiaires pour mettre nos uniformes , on remarque que celui de Clove est trop grand . je commence . Puis je demande à une fille si elle voudrais avoir un souvenir de Clove et elle a échangé son débardeur avec Clove .C'était trop marrant !

-Ah oui ! Même que toutes les filles reluquaient Clove parce qu'elle était en soutien-gorge . Tranquille à attendre le haut de la fille . dit Glimmer

-Mais moi je suis pas pudique . Je peux me mettre en sous-vêtements , là maintenant ! nous dit Clove

-Ouais ! dit Cato

-NON ! dit le reste du groupe et je rigole .

-C'est la seule qui m'avait vue en sous-vêtements . dit Clove en me montrant du doigts . A part Cato

Je la regarde quelques secondes , puis me tourne vers les autres qui me regardent et je joue avec mes sourcils les levant rapidement . Ils me regardent choqués .

-C'est pas qu'on a fait des trucs ! Mais on s'échange parfois de vêtements . je leur dit calmement

-Par exemple , dimanche . commence Clove . On était toutes les deux en sous-vêtements à regarder l'armoire pendant 20 minutes .

-Eh ouais ! je leur dit en haussant les épaules .

-Peeta ! Tu aurais pu en profiter ! T'étais bien chez Katniss dimanche . dit Gale

-Il regardait la télé . je leur dit

-Tu me déçois Peeta … dit Cato en secouant la tête .

On reste dans le parc jusqu'à 20h . On n'a rien mangé du soir . Quand je rentre chez moi , je mange rapidement un sandwich et fait mes devoirs . Je me fait les ongles en parlant au téléphone avec ma sœur .


	42. Chapter 42

POV Peeta :

J'ai laissé tomber l'idée de savoir si Tobias rend souvent visite à Katniss la nuit . Parce que je sais que ma copine ne me feras jamais un coup pareil . Alors que je l'attends devant chez elle , adossé à ma voiture , une voiture grise se gare derrière la mienne . Je regarde cette voiture quand une petite tête blonde sors en courant de la voiture . Je range mon portable .

-PEEETTTAAA ! crie Prim hyper contente de me voir

-Salut chipie ! T'es venue pour l'anniv de ta sœur ? je lui demande en la prenant dans mes bras

-OUAIS ! Que la fête commence ! dit-elle en levant les bras en l'air.

-Prim ! Un peu de retenue ! dit sa mère en arrivant à notre hauteur .

-Bonjour Mme Everdeen . je dis poliment

-Je t'en prie , pas de ça avec moi . Appelle-moi juste Eléonore .

-D'accord .

-T'es timide tout à coup , hein ? me demande Prim

Je lui souris et me tourne vers la porte parce que Katniss sort .

-Hey ! dit-elle en s'approchant de nous

-Bonjour ma chérie . Comment vas-tu ? Wow , comme tu as grandi ! Ça va ? Ton poignet ?

-Maman . Doucement ! Je sais pas par quoi commencer …

-Peut-être par aller au lycée ? On vas être en retard . je dis

-Oh , tu ne peux pas reste ? demande Prim à sa sœur .

-Non petit canard . Il faut que j'y aille , j'ai volleyball . Tu te rappelles ?

-C'est injuste , à peine on est arrivées que tu dois partir . boude Prim

-Bon , allez-y . Partez , sinon vous allez arriver en retard . intervient la mère de Katniss

-A ce soir ! leur lance Katniss depuis la fenêtre de ma voiture .

On arrive au lycée et Katniss m'embrasse . Elle se met à califourchon sur moi . Les autres ne sont pas encore là .

-On a pas eu le temps de se dire bonjour toi et moi . me dit-elle

-Bonjour … je dis et je l'embrasse

-Bonjour . elle m'embrasse encore une fois .

On entend un coup de klaxon . Et Katniss descend de la voiture de mon côté . Elle est habillée de son uniforme de volleyball , et je peux observer ses jolies petites fesses . Elle a mis des baskets avec . Elle a une veste blanche en laine .

( /is/image/JohnLewis/001621189?$prod_exlrg$ )

-Salut Clove ! dit-elle quand je descend

-Surtout ne vous gênez pas , hein ? Faites –le juste devant le lycée , ça ne gêneras personne … dit-elle en pinçant les lèvres .

POV Katniss :

Normalement , ma mère et ma sœur auraient dû venir hier soir . Mais ma mère avait eu un empêchement et elle sont venues ce matin . Heureusement elles ont croisé Peeta . Ça m'aurait évité la honte de ma vie en le présentant à ma mère .

-Salut Clove !

-Surtout ne vous gênez pas , hein ? Faites –le juste devant le lycée , ça ne gêneras personne … dit-elle en pinçant les lèvres .

Je ris en prenant un Tagada du paquet qu'elle tient à la main .

-Ma mère et Prim sont arrivées ce matin et on a pas eu le temps de s'embrasser . je lui dit comme toute réponse

-C'est pas une réponse ça ! fait observer Cato

Johanna , et Annie arrivent Glimmer et Marvel sur les talons .

-On y vas ? demande Glimmer

-Et Alex ? je dit

-Il est en retard . Il m'a dit de ne pas l'attendre . réponds Peeta

-Ok , alors let go ! J'ai envie de frapper une balle là ! dit Johanna

En arrivant au gymnase , je dépose mon sac dans les vestiaires et vais rejoindre les autres . On commence par s'échauffer en trottinant tout le tour du gymnase . Essoufflés , on s'assois sur le sol quand M Flickerman le demande .

-Bien , je vais vous expliquer en quelques sortes les règles du volleyball .

Pendant que le prof parle , je refais mes lacets et me fait une queue de cheval . J'ai coincé mon portable dans mon soutien-gorge , et quand il vibre , je sursaute . Je regardais quand j'en aurais l'occasion .

-Mettez-vous par deux . dit le prof

Je me met avec Annie . Johanna avec Clove et Glimmer se retrouve toute seule . Du coup , la fille qui a le maillot de Clove se met avec elle .

Dans l'équipe , on est toutes en dernière année . Je reconnais certaines filles étant dans ma classe d'espagnol ou de maths …

-Une d'entre vous doit lancer la balle à l'autre et l'autre doit pouvoir la relancer avec une passe . nous explique le prof .

Comme personne n'a compris il explique autrement en prenant comme exemple Johanna et Clove .

-Donc , Clove lance la balle à Johanna . Et Johanna doit pouvoir la relancer à Clove en faisant une passe acceptée au volleyball . Démonstration …

Clove lance la balle à Johanna qui la lui relance en joignant ses poing ensemble .

-Voilà ! Compris ? Au travail maintenant ! nous dit le prof

Je fais des passes à Annie qui me les relances . Ensuite on échange . Mon poignet ne me fait plus du tout mal . J'arrive plus ou moins , à relancer la balle sans toucher le filet .

Le cours se finit par un petit match de 10 minutes . Je rentre dans les vestiaires en dernière . Clove me fixe , je ne sais pas pourquoi . Je mets ma main dans mon soutif et sors mon portable . Clove hausse un sourcil avec un sourire .

-C'est là que tu ranges ton téléphone ? demande Glimmer en pointant mes seins

-Yep . Le plus marrant , c'est quand il vibre ! je leur dit en mordant ma lèvre inférieur et avec un sourire .

Elles rigolent , même quelques filles qui ont suivi la conversation . Je me change avec les affaires que j'ai pris ce matin . Un short en jean et un débardeur à rayures jaunes et grises . Je prends mon gilet et mes baskets et sors avec Glimmer . Elle a mis une robe rouge à manches longues et échangé ses baskets contres des talons .

-Tu changeras jamais , hein ? je lui dit

-Bah quoi ? Il faut toujours rester class ! dit-elle en faisant la Top Model .

Elle prend la pose et se tourne vers moi en rigolant . On est rejointes par les autres filles . Clove est habillée avec un débardeur rose saumon avec de la dentelle blanche et un short en jean . Elle a pris des sandales . Johanna a mis un short en jean aussi et un t-shirt avec un chat . Elle a un teddy avec la galaxie par-dessus son t-shirt . Annie as un haut qui ne couvre pas la totalité de ses épaules rose et un short avec des talons . On vas chacune en cours .

A midi on se rejoins dans la cafète . On a décidé de manger en premier aujourd'hui . Hier soir , notre pub est apparue à la télé , du coup , tout le monde nous demande de signer des autographes . Ca fait très bizarre . Laureen arrive avec des photos de nous prises sur le tournage féerique . Elle nous les donne pour les signer à l'avance . Elle vas en vendre quelques un pour gagner de l'argent pour un truc qu'elle veut nous garder secret . Les autres photos on les donnes à qui en veux .

-C'est trop bien , je suis le petit-copain d'une star ! dit Cato

-T'enflamme pas ! je lui dis

On prend à manger et on se dirige dehors pour manger . On finit de manger et on parle . Glimmer raconte à Peeta et Alex des anecdotes de nos bêtises d'avant . Clove et moi parlons de Mme Roz et m Crane (qu'on soupçonne de sortir ensemble) . Cato , Gale , Marvel et Johanna jouent à devienne-tête avec des postits . Et Finnick et Annie s'embrassent . Longtemps . Très longtemps .

-Comment ils font pour respirer ? je demande à Clove

-A mon avis , c'est vraiment un poisson . Ou alors un extraterrestre et il lui souffle de l'air par la bouche pour qu'elle continue à lui lécher les amygdales . dit-elle en chuchotant

Je ris et donne une tape dans le dos de Finnick pour qu'ils se séparent . Mais il ne bouge même pas .

-Ok ! je dis en me retournant vers Clove .

Peeta me regarde en souriant , je le regarde en souriant . Clove passe sa main devant mes yeux .

-Vous allez pas vous y mettre aussi ! dit-elle quand Peeta s'assois près de moi .

Je monte sur ses genoux et l'embrasse . J'entends le rire de Johanna et Glimmer . Clove soupire bruyamment .

-Et encore deux de moins … A qui le tour ? dit Clove

J'ouvre mon gilet parce qu'il fait vraiment chaud . Et ce n'est pas Peeta qui me rend comme ça . C'est la nature qui change enfin .

-Hey , Hey ! Referme ton gilet ! Vous allez pas vous déshabiller ici ! crie Clove .

Je me dégage de Peeta et fait un sourire à Clove .

-T'inquiète … J'ai rien fait . J'ai chaud c'est tout ! je la rassure

-Ouais , c'est lui qui te donne chaud ? demande Gale

Je ne réponds pas et descend des genoux de Peeta pour m'assoir près de Glimmer .

-Alors chérie . dit Finnick qui s'est ENFIN séparé d'Annie . Ta mère est venue ?

-Ouais . Avec Prim , ce matin . Je me demande ce qu'elle font . Si ma mère touche un seul truc dans ma chambre … Je pique une crise !

Ça sonne la fin de la pause et on retourne en cours . A 16h30 , Peeta m'accompagne chez moi . En arrivant devant ma maison , je ne veux pas sortir . Je voudrais qu'il reste avec moi .

-Tu ne voudrais pas manger avec nous ? je lui demande

-Je ne veux pas m'interposer . Vous ne vous êtes pas vues depuis Noël . C'est mieux si pour 2 jours je ne viens pas chez toi . il me dit en souriant .

Je fais la moue . Il me sourit tendrement et se penche vers moi pour m'embrasser la joue . Mais quand il touche ma joue avec ses lèvres chaudes , je tourne la tête et l'embrasse sur la bouche .

Je souris contre sa bouche pendant qu'il enlève sa ceinture pour mieux s'approcher de moi . Je me sépare de lui à contre cœur pour rentrer chez moi .

-A demain . je lui dit en sortant de sa voiture .

Il me fait coucou de la main puis part . Je reste sur le perron jusqu'à ne plus l'avoir dans mon champ de vision .

-Coucou tout le monde ! je dis quand j'entre dans la maison

-Salut Katniss ! crie ma sœur en sautant dans mes bras , elle me fait milles bisous sur la joue .

-Bonjour ma chérie . me dit ma mère .

-Ca sent très bon . On mange quoi ? je demande . Je suis crevée .

-T'es pas si crevée pour rouler une pelle à Peeta … dit ma sœur en faisant un petit sourire

-PRIM ! dit ma mère .

-Bah , je suis crevée c'est tout . Ça ne m'empêche pas d'embrasser mon amoureux . je lui dis

-Bon , sinon . A part que tu t'es amusée avec tes amis . Qu'as-tu fais de nouveau ces mois-ci ? demande ma mère en s'installant dans le canapé .

Prim et moi la suivons et je m'assois lourdement dans un fauteuil en piquant des chips dans le paquet qu'à ouvert Prim . Elle regardait la télé , ma mère la ferme et me regarde avec un sourire .

-Euh …. Ben , il y a un nouveau dans la bande . Il s'appelle Alex .

-Il est canon ?! demande Prim , et je la regarde en haussant un sourcil

-Il est canon . je confirme . Mais trop vieux pour toi .

-Continue . m'incite ma mère . Vous êtes allés où , vous avaient fait quoi ? Raconte .

Je sais qu'elle ne veut qu'apprendre ce que je fais de ma vie d'adolescente . Mais , je ne suis arrivée que depuis 10 minutes qu'elle m'énerve déjà !

-On a pas fait grand-chose à cause de mon poignet . Mais sinon à la fête chez Johanna on s'est beaucoup amusés .

-Pas trop bu j'espère ! Tu sais que c'est pas bien .

-Ouais , ouais . T'en fais pas . Je surveille mon taux d'alcoolémie .

-Et le tir à l'arc ? demande Prim

-Normalement j'ai entraînement demain .

-Et si nous passons à table ? propose ma mère

On mange le repas du soir et ma mère vas se coucher dans son ancienne chambre . Prim aussi . Il ne reste plus que moi . Je monte dans ma chambre et range un peu mes affaires . Je cache les préservatifs qui étaient dans mon tiroir de la table de nuit . On ne sait jamais , peut-être que ma mère (ou Prim !) aurait l'envie de faire un tour dans ma chambre .

Puis je fais mes devoirs . Je finis par prendre une douche et il est 22h quand je me met au lit . Pourtant je n'arrive pas à dormir . Ca fait tellement longtemps que ma vie n'a plus ressemblé à ça . Ma mère et Prim qui m'attendent le soir pour manger et jouer au Cluedo avec ma petite sœur .

Mais ça ne me plaît plus autant qu'avant . J'ai déjà envie de rester toute seule dans cette immense baraque . Qu'il faudra vendre à la fin de l'année scolaire . Parce que oui , j'irais à l'université et personne n'habiteras ici . Je pense aller au Studio One Beat avec Johanna mais au cas où je ne serais pas admises , j'ai envoyé ma candidature pour une université de photographie .

Je m'entraînait avec un appareil photo quand j'avais mon orthèse . Mais j'y ait plus touché depuis 2 semaines . J'ai hâte d'être à samedi pour savoir ce que mes amis m'ont préparé .


	43. Chapter 43

POV Katniss :

Chaque année , je fais une fête de mon anniversaire . Mais cette année , comme il y a ma mère et Prim , je n'en ferias pas . Je me prépare pour aller au lycée quand Prim se glisse dans ma chambre et se couche dans mon lit .

-Tu t'es trompée de lit . je lui dit alors que je suis en train de me maquiller

-Non , non . Je voulais être avec toi avant que tu partes au lycée . Peeta est en bas , je l'ai vu par la fenêtre .

-Alors sors de ma chambre et vas dans ton lit . Il faut que j'y aille .

-Tu finis à qu'elle heure ? me demande-t-elle pendant que je pousse jusqu'à sa chambre .

-J'ai un tournage ce soir . Alors vers 18h , un truc comme ça .

-Au fait . Joyaux Anniversaire ma grande sœur chérie adorée ! me dit-elle en criant et elle me plante un gros bisou sur la joue .

-Chuuut ! Tu vas réveiller maman . je lui dit en m'accroupissant pour lui donner un bisou aussi .

La porte de la chambre de ma mère s'ouvre et elle vient en pyjama m'embrasser .

-Joyeux Anniversaire ma chérie . Je t'aime . me dit-elle en me prenant dans ses bras

Je leur dit au revoir et m'en vais . Je prends pas de petit-déjeuner . Je sors dehors et Peeta est adossé à sa voiture . Il m'attends en souriant .

-Stop ! Ne dit rien . Ok ? je lui dit en marchand vers lui .

-Joyeux Anniversaire ! me dit-il en souriant et en me faisant me rapprocher de lui .

-C'est exactement ce que je ne voulais pas entendre … je soupire

Il me colle à lui et m'embrasse . Je réponds au baiser . Mais je me décolle un peu de lui .

-On parie combien que ma sœur et ma mère sont collés à la fenêtre en train de nous observer ?

Il regarde en direction de la fenêtre . Moi je ne me tourne pas .

-On parie rien du tout parce que j'aurais perdu . me dit-il

-Tu vois pourquoi il faut pas qu'on s'affiche en train de nous embrasser comme ça ?!

-Ok , allez . Montez mademoiselle Everdeen ! me dit-il en m'ouvrant la portière .

Il rentre dans la voiture et démarre . Pendant le chemin , je reçois pleins de messages des gens que je connais . Thresh , Enobaria , Delly , Thom , Cressida (même si je m'en fiche d'elle) , Laureen , Tyler , Marissa , Paige (une fille au volleyball) . Et pleins d'autres gens .

Je me connecte sur Facebook et je suis carrément bombardée de félicitations . En arrivant au lycée , tous nos amis sont là , avec des paquets de confettis dans les mains . Quand je sors , ils m'en lance de grosses poignés . J'en ai partout . Ce matin , je me suis habillée avec un t-shipe avec une bouche de vampire , un jean et des baskets montantes bleu . J'ai pris une veste en cuir et un gilet en dessous . Aujourd'hui il fait très froid .

-JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE KATNISS ! cirent mes amis en me sautant dessus .

C'est une expression, bien sûr ils ne se sont pas jetés sur moi . Mais les filles me prennent dans leur bras et me font des bisous sur la joue .

-Merci . C'était très , sympa ! je dis quand elles ont finis.

-Alors , t'as prévu quoi ? me demande Gale et Johanna le tape

-Rien . je dis

-Comment ça rien ? dit Finnick

-Bah ma mère et Prim sont là . Je peux pas faire de fête .

-Bon , on vas en cours ? demande Clove

On vas donc en cours . A midi je rejoins les autres à la table de pique-nique . Ils sont en train de discuter et quand je m'assois ils arrêtent de parler . Je fronce les sourcils mais ne fait aucune remarque .

Glimmer est habillée d'un débardeur à fleurs et un short noir . Elle a des doc martens et une veste en cuir . Annie est habillée avec une robe bleu marine et des talons haut roses . Clove a mis un débardeur en jean et une jupe turquoise . Johanna as mis un t-shirt à paillettes qui lui arrive au nombril et un short .

-Alors Katniss , avec ta mère ? me questionne Finnick en souriant

Il sait très bien comment est ma mère . Il l'a connaît autant que moi . Et là , il se moque de moi . Je croise mes bras sur la table et fait tomber ma tête dessus . Lourdement .

-Elle me soule ! je dis toujours dans la même position de sorte que je ne le voit pas , lui et son sourire charismatique . Elle m'énerve . Je veux qu'elle reparte chez elle .

-C'est toujours pas l'amour fou , hein ? demande Glimmer et je sens un sourire dans sa voix

-NON ! je dis en relevant ma tête . Elle n'arrête pas de me poser des questions !

-C'est normal . me dit Annie . Elle ne t'a pas vue depuis , genre 5 mois ! Elle se demande comment tu vas . Toute mère ferait ça .

-On peut changer de sujet ? Je veux pas parler de ma mère . je leur dit en m'adossant à la table .

-C'est où qu'on vas pour le tournage ? demande Johanna

-Laureen m'a dit qu'on doit aller chez elle . réponds Glimmer

Un groupe de fille vient vers nous et me souhaite joyeux anniversaire .

-Je les connaît même pas ! je m'exclame

-C'est ça le fait d'être une star ! me dit Cato

-Ouais on est des stars maintenant ! dit Johanna

On vas manger puis nous allons sur le terrain de basket . Peeta et Alex jouent un peu et Cato et Gales se ramènent . Avec les filles on joue aux cheerleaders . Des mecs viennent et me souhaitent joyeux anniversaire . Je leur fait un sourire et retourne vers mon occupation .

Ça sonne et on retourne en cours. Tyler qui est à côté de moi , me souhaite encore joyeux anniversaire et me dit qu'il vient cet aprèm . D'ailleurs on quitte tous les deux le lycée , accompagnés des filles et on vas chez Laureen .

-Salut tout le monde ! dit-elle en nous ouvrant la porte . Joyaux Anniversaire Kat ! me dit-elle en me prenant dans ses bras .

On rentre chez elle et on se dirige direct dans le studio avec les instrument et tout et tout !

-Alors , voilà la chanson . nous dit Laureen en nous passant une partition .

C'est « burn » d'Ellie Goulding . J'adore cette chanson . On la répète mais tout le monde la connaît déjà . Alors on vas dans le dressing et Laureen nous donne des robes rouges et des talons .

Elle nous appelle et on s'assois sur des tabourets de bar . On commence à chanter pendant que Tyler joue de la guitare et Laureen filme . On regarde la vidéo . On la refait une fois puis on la poste sur notre site . Il y a déjà 20 vues . C'est énorme , on est hyper connues .

_Note de l'auteur : J'ai mis des liens des robes que j'imaginais bien . Mais vous pouvez voir l'ensemble des tenues sur Polyvore . Mon compte est toujours : andreea2001 ! Vous me reconnaîtrais facilement parce que j'ai mis un geai moqueur comme photo de profil . _

Katniss : content/ebiz/boohoo/invt/azz52772/azz52772_berry_default_xl_

Glimmer : aagb_ /Sites-ROE-Site/Sites-pim-catalog/fr_FR/v1414483941704/pim-static/large/15092233_Cerise_001_

Johanna : .co/collections/homecoming-dress/products/coral-bodice-dress#

Clove : large/LM/12/1C/05/QG/11/LM121C05Q-G11

Annie : /uk/womens-fashion/clothing/party-dresses/tfnc-777/alexis-dress-777300-46/

On s'habille avec nos vêtements et on prend la voiture de Glimmer . Elle me dépose chez moi et s'en vas . Quand je rentre , ma mère et Prim se jettent sur moi .

-Je t'ai fait un gâteau d'anniversaire ! me dit Prim

-Tien ma chérie . Ton cadeau . ma mère me tends une petite boîte .

Je l'ouvre et c'est une broche en or . Un peu vieillotte mais magnifique . C'est un oiseau . Il me semble avoir déjà vu ou entendu parlé de cet oiseau … C'est un … un

-C'est un geai moqueur . me rappelle ma mère . Il appartenait à ma meilleure amie d'avant . Quand j'avais presque ton âge .

-La tante de Madge ? demande Prim

-Oui . Maysilee Donner . dit ma mère

-Elle est magnifique maman . Merci ! je l'embrasse

Je monte dans ma chambre me changer et je redescend pour dîner . J'adore le cadeau que ma mère m'a offert .

Le lendemain matin je suis réveillée par Prim . Elle saute dans mon lit . Je lui dit d'arrêter mais elle n'arrête pas , alors je lui jette un coussin . Elle tombe sur les fesses et vient m'embêter encore en jouant avec mes joues .

-Prim , je veux dormir ! MAMAN ! je crie

Me mère rentre en trombe dans la chambre . Prim s'arrête complétement et ma mère la prends par la main .

-Katniss . Il faut que tu te lève . me dit ma mère . Il est 10h et Glimmer a appelé . Elle a besoins de toi pour un truc .

Prim glousse et retourne dans sa chambre . Je me lève en soupirant et ma mère sors de la chambre . Je m'habille avec un short rouge et un t-shirt blanc . Je mets des tongs avec des fleurs et un gilet de sport blanc . Je descends à la cuisine et mange un petit déjeuner avec Prim .

-Tu veux que je te fasse une tresse ? me demande-t-elle

-Ouais .

Elle finit son chocolat et commence par me faire une queue de cheval haute puis me tresse les cheveux .

-Voilà . Tu es superbe ! me compliment-t-elle

-Merci petit canard . je lui fait un bisou et prends mes clés et mon sac .

-Tu vas pas y aller en tongs ?! s'exclame ma mère .

-Oh … j'enlève mes tongs et mets des sandales .

-T'es pas réveillée toi ! me dit ma mère

-Non , parce que Prim m'a réveillée trop tôt .

-Il était 10h ! s'exclame ma sœur .

-C'est ce que je dis . Allez ciao ! je sors de la maison et prends ma voiture pour aller chez Glimmer

-Salut fille du feu ! me dit-elle en m'ouvrant la porte .

POV Peeta :

Hier soir , après le lycée , on s'est pointé chez Katniss . Bien sûr qu'on savait qu'elle n'était pas là . Mais avec les gars , on a décidé de lui faire une fête surprise . Sa mère nous ouvre étonnée de nous voir tous ici .

-Désolé , mais Katniss n'est pas là . Je pensais que vous saviez qu'elle avait un tournage …

-Non Eléonore . C'est vous qu'on est venus voir . Vous et Prim . dit Finnick en s'avançant dans la maison.

-Je t'en entre . dit-elle pendant que celui-ci s'installe déjà sur le canapé . Entrez !

On entre tous et on s'assois sur le canapé . Prim joue aux Playmobils . Elle s'arrête et monte sur les genoux de Finnick .

-Je me serais bien assise sur tes genoux , Peeta , mais c'est la place à Katniss . me dit-elle

-Et Annie alors ? demande Finnick

-Oh ! Mais vous avez toutes des copines ! Et moi je ne peux pas m'assoir sur vos genoux ! dit-elle

-T'inquiète . Je dirais rien à Clove . lui chuchote Cato et elle monte sur ses genoux .

-Bon les garçons . Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ? nous demande la mère de Katniss en s'asseyant à son tour sur un fauteuil .

Katniss ne ressemble pas du tout à sa mère . Elle tient tout de son père j'imagine . Pourtant , Prim ressemble à sa mère . Elles sont très différentes mais très proches en même temps .

-On voudrais organiser une fête surprise à Katniss demain soir . Chez Clove . Et on voudrais que vous la manipuler . dit Gale

-La manipuler ? Comment ?

-On a déjà tout prévu ! dit Marvel. Elle passeras la journée avec Glimmer . Elle n'en feras qu'une bouchée de Katniss . Après Glimmer est censée la ramener ici et jouer aux mannequins . En gros , elle doit s'habiller en robe et tout ça !

-Et comme on connaît Katniss , elle n'aimeras pas . Et donc on compte sur vous pour l'amadouer et lui dire que ça lui vas très bien . dis-je

-Et si elle seras moche ?! demande Prim en rigolant .

Je la regarde attentivement avec un petit sourire .

-On sait tous très bien que Kat seras très belle ! dit Finncik

-Donc on doit l'habiller pour la fête . Mais ensuite ? demande la mère de Katniss

-Ensuite Glimmer sait quoi faire ! réponds Cato . Elle l'emmène chez Clove , on fait la fête et elle nous feras des bisous et des câlins pour nous remercier !

-C'est d'accord , mais je ne veux pas de bêtises ! nous préviens sa mère

-Ne vous inquiétez pas Eléonore ! lui dit Finnick . On vas vous laissez maintenant , avant qu'elle n'arrive .

-Au revoir !

On part de chez Katniss . Le lendemain matin , à 10h , je me lève pour aller chez Clove . Normalement , si tout s'est bien passé , Katniss doit être chez Glimmer .

Je suis chez Clove . Je suis chargé d'inviter des gens sur une liste que m'a donné Johanna . Apparemment ce sont des gens qu'elle connaît .La liste est longue , elle fait eu moins 3 pages ! Il y a écrit Tobias Eaton sur la première page . Je regarde Johanna et elle me fait un sourire .

Je décide de ne pas lui envoyer de message à lui . Il vas lui gâcher sa fête ! Elle-même a dit qu'elle ne voulait plus le voir . Je passe à la personne suivante et envoie ce message :

« Tu es invité à la fête d'anniversaire surprise de Katniss Everdeen ce soir à 19h30 tapante ! RDV chez Clove Kentwelle : 101 N Irving Blvd , L.A »

Quand j'ai fini tout ça , je m'attaque aux décorations avec Gale , Johanna et Clove .

POV Katniss :

Glimmer me fait entrer chez elle et me prépare un thé . Quand elle revient , je la regarde . Elle me sourit et bois un peu de son thé .

-Alors . Tu m'a demandé de venir pour … je demande

Elle prend une grande inspiration , retient son souffle quelques secondes puis expire par la bouche .

-J'avais envie de passer du temps avec mon amie ! dit-elle en regardant le plafond .

-Et on vas faire quoi ? je demande et j'ai peur de la réponse

-Du shopping ! dit-elle comme si c'était évident

Au secours ! Pourquoi je suis là ? Que quelqu'un me sorte de là ! J'aime le shopping et j'en fais souvent . Mais le shopping avec Glimmer c'est différent . Elle vas dans TOUTES les boutiques . Regarde TOUTES les robes . Les essaye TOUTES et teste chaque chaussure . Ca vas être ma fête je le sens …

Elle me relève et on part toutes les deux pour le centre commercial à pied . En arrivant il se passe exactement ce que je pensais . Je m'ennuie dès le premier magasin ! Elle me fait entrer dans la cabine d'essayage et me passe des dizaines de robes . Je les essaye toutes pour lui faire plaisir . Elle me prend en photo à chaque robe . Elle prend tout son temps . On vas manger à midi au KFC du centre commercial . Elle me parle de Justin Bieber et Selena Gomez . J'écoute à moitié essayant de me souvenir pourquoi j'aime autant Glimmer .

-Tu sais Katniss , il faudrait qu'on y aille . me dit-elle et je me redresse d'un coup

-Alors on y va !

-J'avais veux aller à KIKO . J'ai besoins d'un nouveau rouge à lèvre .

Je soupire et prends mon sac pour partir du KFC . A KIKO , elle essaye chaque ton de rouge de rose et même de violet . Elle me les montre j'hoche la tête ou lui fait un petit sourire de temps en temps . Mais je m'ennuie ferme ! Et je décide de regarder les vernis .

POV Glimmer :

Je suis en train de la souler ! Tant mieux ! C'était prévu de toute façon . Je prends tout mon temps pour la faire chier encore plus . Et j'essaye de regarder chaque rouge à lèvre . Même le plus moche . Elle en a tellement marre qu'elle vas voir les vernis à ongle . J'en profite pour appeler Clove .

POV Clove :

Je reçois un appel de Glimmer .

-On se tait ! je crie à Marvel et Johanna qui sont en train de rire . Glimmer m'appelle . Allô ? tout vas bien ,

-Ouais . Elle tombe grave dans le panneau ! Je l'ai tellement souler qu'elle est en train de regarde les vernis à ongles pendant que je mets du rouge à lèvres violet . m'explique-t-elle

-Beurk .

-Ouais je sais ! Mais je prends tout mon temps . Comme vous me l'avez dit . Je m'ennuie aussi … Vous êtes prêts ?

-NON ! Il n'est que 17h ! Les invités arriverons à 19h30 . Tu peux pas l'amener maintenant ! restez encore un peu puis allez chez elle . Prim se chargeras de l'énerver encore plus .

-D'accord .

-Mais surtout , tu restes avec elle . Même chez elle ! OK ?

-Oui maman ! dit-elle un peu plus fort .

-Oui maman ? Pourquoi maman ? je demande incrédule

-Elle m'a vu en train de parler au téléphone . chuchote-t-elle . Bonn allez à ce soir . Alors Kat tu trouves comment celui-là ? j'entends dire Glimmer

Je rigole et raccroche .

POV Katniss :

C'est pas encore fini ! Glimmer m'emmène chez moi . Prim et elle ensemble ? Ca vas vraiment être une soirée gé-niale ! C'est sarcastique …

Elles parlent de vêtements . Je vois ma mère nous couver du regard . Pendant qu'elles parlent , je joue à Candy Crush . Glimmer n'est pas décidée à partir . Et c'est mal poli de la renvoyer chez elle .

-Alors Katniss , tu viens ? me demande Glimmer

-Où ça ? je demande

-Dans ta chambre . On vas jouer …

-Oh non . Pas encore des vêtements ?

-Si . Oh allez ! On vas s'amuser ! me dit Prim

-Ah parce que toi aussi tu viens ? dis-je en me relevant

-Bah oui t'a cru quoi ?

Elles montent en courant et je les suis en grognant .

-Bonne chance chérie ! me dit ma mère

-J'en aurait besoins …

POV Eléonore (j'ai décidé de faire pleins de POV ! )

-J'en aurait besoins …

La pauvre . Je la plaint . Glimmer à dut l'assassiner toute la journée . Glimmer est une vrai pile électrique , et elle est vraiment énervante quand elle le veut . Alors Katniss doit vraiment en baver . Mais elle vas être très heureuse quand , ce soir , elle vas être à sa fête d'anniversaire . Pendant qu'elle est en train de souffrir le martyr , je lave la vaisselle (Glimmer a mangé le dîner avec nous) . J'entends un brouhaha à l'étage et je ris parce que Katniss doit vraiment souffrir avec deux branchés mode !

POV Katniss :

Glimmer me choisit une robe bustier rose claire avec des petites pierres . Elle m'arrive au-dessus des genoux et elle est avec des volants . ( . ?cataId=PD&amp;productid=1281541&amp;imgindex=1)

Prim me maquille et Glimmer fouille dans mes bijoux pour me trouver un truc qui va avec mes chaussures à talons brillants ( . /ImagesA/original/FW00278_132_ )

Je me demande pourquoi elles me font ça . Prim me coiffe . Elle prend deux mèches de cheveux et les attache à l'arrière de ma tête . J'ai vraiment l'air d'une princesse . Au tour de Glimmer . Elle a apporté de chez elle (avant qu'on vienne chez moi) une robe bleu/noir à pois blancs à volants . Trop belle . Avec , elle garde ses talons haut et relâche ses cheveux qui étaient tressés . Prim la maquille et je lui prête un bracelet .

-Voilà ! Vous êtes magnifiques ! dit ma sœur .

Ma mère rentre dans la chambre et nous regarde en souriant . Glimmer fait une révérence et repousse ses cheveux en arrière .

-Vous êtes magnifiques les filles … dit ma mère . Oh Katniss .

-J'ten prie maman . dis-je en râlant .

**-Je voudrais être comme toi . me dit Prim **

**-Non c'est moi qui voudrais être comme toi petit canard .** je m'approche d'elle et la serre dans mes bras .

-Bon allez on y vas ! s'exclame Glimmer en commençant à sortir de la chambre

-On vas où ? Je pensais que c'était fini !

-Mais non ! T'a cru quoi ?! Allez , dépêche . me dit-elle une fois en bas de l'escalier .

-Mais …

-Il n'y a pas de mais ! On y vas c'est tout .

Je regarde ma mère et elle hoche la tête . J'aurais préféré qu'elle m'interdise de sortir . Elle remarque que je suis désespérée et dit à Glimmer :

-Faites attention les filles . Allez filez !

On sort de chez moi et je monte dans la voiture de Glimmer .

-Tu voudrais me dire où on vas exactement ! dis-je

-Non

-Comment ça non ? Glimmer …

-C'est … elle est énervée , elle essaye de réfléchir , veut dire un truc mais elle s'arrête .

Elle me regarde , je la regarde . Elle démarre et m'emmène dans un endroit inconnu à mes yeux .

-Arrête de faire la tête ! Tu seras hyper heureuse .

-Pourquoi ?

-Mais arrête de poser des questions !

Je remarque qu'on est sur le chemin pour aller chez Clove . Ou Cato … Je me tourne vers Glimmer qui sourit

-Ne me dit pas que … qu'on vas faire une soirée pyjama ! je demande

-Non . Autre chose … mais elle reste vague

Je me demande bien quoi . On se gare dans l'allée de chez Clove

-Glimmer il n'y a personne . Elle est sûrement sortie avec ses parents , il n'y a pas de lumière .

-Tais-toi et avance .

POV Clove :

-Tout le monde s'il vous plaît ! crias-je aux invités . C'est l'heure ! Cachez-vous !

Tout le monde se cache dans le salon . Et le silence est très apaisant . Je suis cachée derrière le canapé à côté de Marvel quand j'entends derrière la porte .

-Tais-toi et avance . dit la voix de Glimmer et je glousse .

-CHUUUT ! fait toute l'assemblée

-Mais Glimmer ! Tu peux pas entrer comme ça chez les gens ! dit la voix de Katniss .

La porte s'ouvre , les lumières s'allument et on crie tous : « SURPRISE ! »


	44. Chapter 44

POV Katniss :

Je suis en train de boire un verre à ma fête d'anniversaire surprise ! C'est trop cool . Tous mes amis se sont donné à fond pour me faire cette fête . Je suis avec Tyler en train de parler quand Peeta m'enlace par derrière . Tyler s'en vas et je me tourne vers mon chéri .

-Merci , encore merci ! je lui dis en souriant .

-Donne ta main . me dit-il

Je lui passe ma main et il me fait tourner . Il me sourit et je l'embrasse . J'ai plus besoins de me mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour arriver à son visage . Je fais la même taille que lui grâce à mes chaussures . La fête bats son plein . Je prends mon tél pour prévenir ma mère que je rentrerais tard .

-Ne t'en fait pas ma puce , je sais que tu es à ta fête . Amuse-toi ! me dit-elle

-Attends ! Tu le savais ?

-Bien sur chérie ! On t'a manipulé Prim et moi .

-J'arrive pas à y croire ! elle raccroche .

Je regarde Peeta le téléphone à la main , et je secoue la tête . J'ai la bouche ouverte .

-On a tout prévu je te dis . A ton avis pourquoi Glimmer était avec toi toute la journée ? me dit Peeta

-Vous êtes trop expérimentés ! Faudra que je fasse attention désormais !

-Alors chérie ? La fête est à ton goût ? me demande Finnick en passant un bras autour de mes épaules .

-Oui , c'est génial ! Je vous aime ! dis-je à tous mes amis qui se sont regroupés autour de moi .

Annie sort un petit diadème et le pose sur ma tête . J'hausse les sourcils (j'ai quand même un petit sourire) . Je lève les yeux aux ciel en espérant voir le diadème . Il glisse légèrement et je le replace .

-Alors … il te plaît ? me demande Clove en souriant

Je regarde de gauche à droite en souriant inspire profondément et sautille sur place en faisant un cri suraigüe .

-Je vois que oui . dit Gale en se bouchant les oreilles

Je les prends dans mes bras et prends mon verre (que j'avais posé sur la table) et annonce :

-Que la fête commence !

Finnick prends une bouteille de champagne et l'ouvre . Le bouchon sautes très loin et il nous sert du champagne dans des gobelets rouges . Annie a une petite robe rose bustier . Clove porte une robe rouge à paillettes courte et des talons haut noirs . Johanna a mis une robe à fleurs et des bottines .

Vers minuit environs , on fait entrer par un chariot , un gâteau magnifique . Je reconnais l'œuvre de Peeta . Le glaçage est trop beau ! Il est blanc avec des fleurs rouges dessus . Je souffle les bougies .

On le coupe pour que chaque invité soit servi . Je parle avec à peu près tout le monde . C'est une super fête .

-Votre attention s'il vous plaît ! dit Finnick avec son verre à la main et une main dans sa poche de pantalon . J'aimerais dire deux mots à ma jolie et merveilleuse meilleure amie .

J'étais avec Clove . Elle me fait approcher de la scène . Je regarde Finn attentivement attendant la suite . Mais ça vient pas .

-Il est trop bourré à mon avis . me chuchote Clove à l'oreille

-J'ai toujours été nul en discours … Bon Katniss . il s'accroupis pour être à ma hauteur et je lui prend le verres des mains . On sait tous les deux combien je suis idiot …

-Idiot et trop bourré . Tu ferais mieux de t'assoir ok ? tout le monde rigole .

-M'interromps pas ! Je vais jamais finir sinon ! Je disais , que même si je suis idiot , méchant , con , trop charmant …

-La liste est longue Finnick , on vas pas y passer la nuit ! je dis et il se relève pendant que tout le monde rigole .

-Ok . Malgré tout , toi , une personne très chaaaarmante , et très gentille , m'a accepté dans sa vie . dit-il en insistant sur « charmante » . Et j'en suis fort heureux ! Parce qu'il n'y a rien de meilleur que de passer presque 24/24 h avec toi ma chérie ! dit-il en levant son verre qu'il avait repris .

On applaudit tous pendant que Finnick descend doucement de la scène de Clove . Son père en avait fabriqué une quand il a su pour le groupe de musique . Maintenant c'est au tour de Cato de faire un discours :

-Ok , il faut savoir une chose sur Katniss Everdeen . Elle est peut-être plus intelligente que moi , plus drôle ou j'en sais quoi encore . Elle est très chiante ! tout le monde rigole . Elle me casse les pieds ! Et elle est trop forte ! En fait non , ça c'est exagéré . Personne n'est plus fort que moi . dit-il en soulevant sa chemise pour nous faire montrer sa tablette de chocolat .

Des filles sifflent dans le salon et Clove fait un regard meurtrier à une fille qui arrête tout de suite .

-Je suis très heureux que Katniss soit plus grande que moi . dit Gale en montant à son tour sur la scène . Même si en taille c'est pas gagné . Vien là toi ! me dit-il et je monte sur la scène . Bon là , c'est autre chose . dit-il parce que je fais sa taille . Elle a ces trucs aux pieds …

Je fais une révérence et redescend . Ils rigolent tous parce que Gale m'a fait une grimace dans le dos .

-Je voudrais vous faire savoir une chose . commence Johanna . Katniss et moi nous connaissons depuis très longtemps . Je dirais depuis des siècles . Et je sais une chose … Elle est une très bonne amie !

-Katniss Everdeen . Quand on parle d'elle c'est soit pour dire qu'elle est trop sexy , ou que c'est une trop booone chanteuse . Elle chauffe tous les mecs , c'est impossible ! J'en suis jalouse . Je plaisante bien sûr ! dit-elle dans le fou rire qu'il y a dans son salon . Non , Katniss est plus que ça . C'est mon amie . elle me fait un bisou volant et je lui en envoie un aussi .

Tous mes amis passent chacun leur tour . Puis vient celui de Peeta . Je souris avant qu'il n'ait sortis un mot .

-Je ne sais plus trop quoi dire … J'aurais dut passer en premier . Ils m'ont volé mon discours ! tout le monde rigole . Katniss est une personne merveilleuse . Je sais que tout le monde a dit ça , mais c'est la vérité ! Elle est très belle . Elle chante trop bien . Elle tire à l'arc plutôt bien , ce qui est très effrayant . je rigole . Mais avant toute chose , c'est ma petite-amie .

Le silence est pesant dans la salle . Je ne remarque pas que tout le monde me regarde . Moi je fixais mon petit-ami en souriant . Alors je monte sur la scène à nouveau et l'embrasse devant tout le monde . Ils applaudissent et sifflent .

Je me sépare de lui et lui sourit . On descend tous les deux de la scène et il m'entraîne dans un coin sombre et m'embrasse . Encore et encore … Je laisse échapper un gémissement .

-Bon les amoureux ! On arrête de se lécher les amygdales ? dit Gale

Je repousse Peeta pour voir que Gale nous fixe avec un petit sourire . Peeta se retourne et il lui fait un petit sourire .

-On m'a chargé de vous faire venir . Pour les cadeaux … nous explique-t-il

Je suis toute rouge . Ok , ce n'est pas la première fois que Gale nous voit nous embrasser . Mais dison que Peeta était à deux doigts de toucher ma poitrine et que mon gémissement a dû être très fort …

Je suis malgré tout Gale avec Peeta sur les talons . Gale ouvre la porte de la buanderie de Clove

-Charmant comme lieu de rendez-vous . je dis

-Désolé . Mais c'est le seul endroit que j'ai trouvé pour te donner nos super cadeaux ! me dit Clove

Ils sont tous assis , en cercle et je m'assois aussi . Il y a un tas de cadeau à l'intérieur du cercle .

-Prends-en un au hasard … m'incite Annie

J'en pioche un . Le papier cadeau est tout violet . C'est une petite boîte . C'est celui de Clove on dirait , parce qu'elle crie à son copain que c'est elle que je préfère . Je rigole en ouvrant mon cadeau . C'est un magnifique bracelet à charms à musique . Des disques , des micros , des notes de musique …

Je la remercie d'un bisou sur la joue et ouvre une boîte plus grande que les autres . C'est une veste en cuir que j'avais envie d'acheter depuis longtemps . Je sais qui me l'a offert . C'est Johanna . Je lui donne aussi un bisou et ouvre les autres cadeau .

-Il en manque un … dit Annie en fronçant les sourcils . Peeta ! Tu n'as pas acheté un cadeau à ta copine ?

-Si … Le voilà ! me dit-il en me tendant une petite boîte .

Je l'ouvre et découvre un pendentif en or . Il est splendide . C'est un rectangle avec un geai moqueur dessus .

-Co…Comment tu sais pour le geai moqueur ? je lui demande

-J'ai de bonnes relations avec ta mère et ta sœur … me dit-il avec un sourire

Je secoue la tête et lui demande de me l'accrocher . Je me tourne vers lui et l'embrasse .

-Tout doux chérie . On est toujours là nous ! dit Finnick

-Je vous rappelle que la fête n'est pas encore finie ! dit Cato

On redescend et la fête continue . Peeta me raccompagne chez moi vers 3h du matin . Ma mère et Prim sont sûrement en train de dormir . Il se gare une rue avant la mienne .

-Et si tu rentrais ? je lui demande

-Je dois te rappeler que ta mère dors dans la chambre à côté de la tienne ?

-On peut être très discrets …

Je l'embrasse . Il ne cède toujours pas .

-C'est mon anniversaire Peeta. je lui dit

Il réfléchit . Je ne sens pas qu'il vas céder . Alors je l'attrape par le col de sa chemise et l'embrasse fougueusement . Je me met à califourchon sur lui . Je fais exprès de gémir , ce qui donne son effet . Il appuie ses mains sur mes fesses . Je gémis encore et ce n'étais pas prévu .

-Dans la voiture ? me demande Peeta

-Dans la voiture . j'aprouve

Il me repousse . Je vais derrière et il me suit . Sa voiture n'est pas grande , ni confortable . Mais je ne peux pas attendre encore .

Il enlève directement ma robe . J'enlève sa chemise . J'ancre mon regard dans le sien et il introduit un doigt en moi . Il me fait allonger et se positionne au-dessus de moi en introduisant un deuxième doigt . Je crie de plaisir . Il me susurre à l'oreille :

-C'est ça que t'appelle être discrets ?

Il retire ses doigts et j'enlève son pantalon et son boxer en même temps . Il titille mon entrée . Je lui griffe le dos pour lui dire silencieusement ce que j'attends . Il s'introduit en moi et plaque sa bouche sur la mienne pour m'empêcher de crier encore . Je gémis contre sa bouche .

Après 2 orgasmes , je regarde l'heure . Il est 4h du matin . Je pense qu'on ferais mieux de rentrer chez nous . Peeta remet ses vêtements et me tends mes sous-vêtements .

-On devrais rentrer , non ? me dit-il

-Oui . T'as raison , on n'aurais pas été discrets .

Il rigole et je mets de nouveaux ma robe . Peeta redémarre et me dépose devant chez moi .

POV Peeta :

Elle prend son diadème , et sa pochette et sors de la voiture . Elle a failli tomber à cause de ses talons . Je rigole pendant que je l'entend jurer et retirer ses chaussures . Elle marche pieds nus jusqu'à la porte . Elle se retourne et me fait coucou de la main . Elle ouvre sa porte et je pars en direction de mon appartement .


	45. Chapter 45

POV Katniss :

Ma mère et ma sœur sont partie ce matin. J'ai appelé mes amis et leur ai demandé s'ils veulent aller au parc Aquatique . Comme ils ont tous été d'accord , je me trouve maintenant en train de mettre un maillot deux pièces à motifs aztèques rose .

Je mets par-dessus un débardeur vert foncé et un short en jean . Je mets mes sandales et sors de la maison . On voit mon maillot de bain sur les côtés de mon débardeur . J'ai lâché mes cheveux et j'ai pris mes lunettes de soleil . Je prends ma voiture et me dirige vers le parc aquatique . Les autres arriverons tout seuls . Quand j'arrive , il y a plein de monde . Je gare ma voiture à l'ombre et descend pour que mes amis me reconnaissent . J'attends sous la chaleur que les autres arrivent quand une voiture décapotable me cache la vison de l'entrée . Il se trouve que c'est la voiture des parents de Glimmer . Elle conduit avec Marvel à côté .

-Salut Katniss ! me dit-elle en se garant à côté de moi

-Jolie voiture … je complimente quand elle est à ma hauteur .

-Ouais . elle regarde la décapotable derrière elle . Disons que je l'ai empruntée à mes parents !

Je secoue la tête en souriant . Elle a mis un t-shirt transparent rose et on voit en dessous son maillot de bain deux pièces noir . Elle a mis un short en jean et des tongs roses .

Finnick et Annie arrivent et se dirigent vers nous . Finnick n'a pas de t-shirt (le macho genre) et a des lunettes de soleil . Annie a une robe de plage sur elle et des sandales .

-Hey ! dit-il en frappant dans la main avec Marvel

Peeta arrive suivit de Johanna et Gale . Il ne manque plus que Clove et Cato . D'ailleurs ils arrivent à pied .

-Vous avez fait une randonnée ?! demande Gale

-Non la voiture est un peu plus loin . réponds Clove

Clove est habillée d'un combi short bleu électrique et des sandales dorées . Cato à un t-shirt blanc et un bermuda rouge . On vas faire la queue pour entrer dans le parc . On perd une demi-heure à faire la queue . Il est déjà 11h et on est toujours pas rentrés dans le parc . Il reste 5 personnes devant quand Johanna nous dit qu'elle a oublié sa crème solaire .

-Johanna ! dit-on tous en chœur .

-Je vais la chercher . dit-elle en voulant sortir de la queue

-Non , reste là . Sinon tu vas devoir refaire la queue . je lui dis en l'attrapant par le coude. On te prêteras de la crème .

On paye nos entrées et on se dirige direct vers les vestiaires pour poser nos affaires . Je referme le casier et prends le bracelets qua j'attache à mon poignet .

-On y vas ? demande Clove .

Elle a une maillot de bain rouge à pois blanc . Elle s'est attaché les cheveux en une queue de cheval haute . Annie a un maillot de bain bleu avec des motifs dessus et s'est fait également une queue de cheval . Glimmer a son maillot de bain noir et Johanna un maillot de bain bleu/vert en dégradé violet .

-Ouais . réponds Annie et on sort des vestiaires

J'ai gardé mes lunettes de soleil , ma crème solaire et ma serviette de plage . Les filles aussi .

-Wow . De vrai bombes ! nous compliment Cato .

On s'installe sur nos serviettes non loin des toboggans . Le parc Aquatique est géant !

Il y a pleins de toboggans . Les garçons ne veulent pas attendre de manger . Alors on vas direct dans l'eau . On fait une petite queue pour aller dans le plus grand des toboggans . Il faut prendre une bouée . J'en prends une et met un pied dans l'eau du toboggan (pour que ça glisse il y en a qui coule dessus) . Elle est glacée ! D'ailleurs j'en fait la remarque :

-Elle gèle ! dis-je en ouvrant grand la bouche et en me crispant .

-Tu veux que je passe en première ? me demande Glimmer

-Non c'est bon . A toute ! je leur dis en glissant sur le toboggan .

A la fin , il y a du courant qui te fait avancer dans les alentours du parc . J'attends les autres pour y aller . Je tiens bien ma bouée pour pas qu'elle part sans moi . Je vois que Glimmer s'est dégonflée parce que c'est Cato qui arrive au lieu d'elle (elle était derrière moi à la queue) . Cato fait un grand splatch et se fait emporter par le mini courant . Il me dépasse en souriant et je l'arrête par les poignets de la bouée .

-J'ai envie de faire un tour … me dit-il en essayant de me repousser .

Il me déséquilibre en lançant son poing derrière mon genoux . Mais je ne tombe pas pour autant . Johanna arrive avec Glimmer . Elles ont pris une bouée double .

-Alors Glimm ? On se dégonfle ? demande Cato .

-hahaha ! elle a fait un faux rire et s'approche de lui

Elle l'asperge d'eau . Il lui fait un sourire en fermant les yeux . Clove arrive suivie de Peeta . Pendant que Glimmer et Cato se chamaillent , Gale , Finnick , Annie et Marvel arrivent . Et j'ai du mal à garder encore Cato sur sa bouée .

Je me remet sur ma bouée et je lâche celle de Cato . Il se laisse aller dans le courant en criant un « youpi » . Gale est après lui , je le suit . Ensuite je ne sais pas . Au bout d'un moment , le courant s'intensifie et je me cogne avec ma bouée contre celle de Gale . Ça nous fait balancer tous les deux dangereusement et on rigole en se regardant _. _Clove se nous dépasse et j'attrape le poignet de sa bouée . Ce qui fait qu'elle tourne puis tombe dans l'eau . Je rigole mais ne lâche pas la bouée . Elle remonte à la surface , remonte dans sa bouée et me fait un regard assassin avant de m'asperger .

Le courant n'est plus aussi fort . Ca calme un peu . Je m'allonge presque sur ma bouée et regarde tous ceux qui sont derrière . Je fais un sourire à Finnick et envoie un bisou à Peeta . Marvel , qui trouve que ça vas trop lentement , commence à pagayer avec ses bras . Il me dépasse et tire sur mon pieds pour me faire avancer . Je crie de surprise et me laisse entraîner . Je tombe dans l'eau .

Glimmer et Johanna sont toute derrière . Du coup , on doit les attendre quand le parcours est fini . On demande à Annie de nous informer sur l'heure . Il est pas loin de midi . On décide de manger avant de faire autre chose . On range les bouées et Finnick fait une balayette à Peeta qui tombe sur les fesses dans l'eau . On rigole suivis de Peeta et il en profite d'être au sol pour faire tomber Finn aussi .

Ils se relèvent et on se dirige vers nos serviettes pour se sécher et manger les sandwichs que Glimmer a apporté .

-Dites … je commence . Vous allez où en vacances ? je mords dans mon sandwich

-Aux Canada . Voir ma famille . réponds Cato

-A Londres . Voir mes parents . réponds Finnick

-Je sais pas ! Faut que j'en parle à mon père … dit Clove . Ça vous dit de passer une semaine dans la nouvelle maison de ma grand-mère ?

-C'est où ?! je lui demande

-A Phoenix en Arizona . me répond-t-elle . Elle vit toute seule et je parie qu'elle vas adorer qu'on soit avec elle . A part jouer au scrabble et aller au marché le jeudi matin , elle ne fait rien . Et si on reste avec elle sagement un aprèm , elle vas nous laisser aller où on veut sans le dire à mes parents .

On finit de manger et on vas directement faire les autres toboggans . Le Kamikaze . Il est mortel ! L'eau est beaucoup plus chaude que pour le premier toboggan … J'attends les autres en bas en compagnie de Peeta (qui est passé en premier)

Je le vois loucher sur mon maillot de bain mais je fais comme si . Mes cheveux ont séchés pendant qu'on mangeaient . Et j'avais fait un chignon avant de faire le Kamikaze . Là ils sont mouillés juste aux pointes .

Clove arrive . Elle rigole et nous rejoint . Les autres arrivent aussi au bout d'un moment .

-On s'est fait dépasser par des gamins de 11 ans ! se plaint Glimmer

-La honte ! Non mais je te jure … dit Cato

On se sépare en deux groupes . Les filles d'un côté , les garçons de l'autre . Les mecs vont faire d'autres toboggans et tout ça , alors qu'avec les filles on se dirige vers un petit jacuzzi . On sirote des cocktails sans alcool et on se relaxe dans le bain à remous . On parle de tout le monde . Tyler et sa nouvelle coupe de cheveux , Delly et sa séparation avec Thom …

-Non mais je te jure ! Cette fille c'est vraiment une connasse ! dit Johanna . Elle s'est fait larguer par Thom et elle revient vers nous . Elle nous laisse tomber pour aller avec lui et quand lui en a enfin marre d'elle , elle revient comme de par magie !

-Je te trouve un peu agressive Johanna . je lui dit en buvant un peu de mon cocktail ananas .

-Ne me dit pas que t'es d'accord pour qu'elle revienne ! me dit-elle

-J'ai pas dit ça ! Regarde , elle n'est plus restée avec nous depuis que Thom la larguée .

On finis nos boissons et allons chercher les gars . Ils sont un peu plus loin , en train de faire la queue pour un toboggan de petits . Je cours chercher mon portable et je les prends en photo . C'est très humiliant ! Pour eux …

On repart tous ensemble vers une énorme piscine . Elle fait 1m50 de profondeur . Cato prend Clove par la taille et la soulève pour la rejeter dans l'eau . Elle crie puis remonte à la surface .

Finnick fait des tours de piscine , ce qui prends pas trop de temps . Glimmer et Johanna plongent et Peeta et Marvel essayent d'arrêter Clove qui est montée sur le dos de son copain . Comme je n'ai rien à faire , je cherche Finnick . Il est en train de faire le tour de la piscine . Je le rejoins mais je ne nage pas je marche . Il se lève pour qu'on part . Il secoue ses cheveux et il m'éclabousse .

-Quand tu nages , tes muscles sont plus saillants . Regarde ! lui dis-je en lui montrant ses abdos .

-Ouais . Ça c'est lourd . Cato n'a rien par rapport à ça .

Je rigole et le frappe avec mes index sur ses abdos . Il le retiens par les poignets et les soulève . Je rigole encore et lui fait le même traitement mais à ses joues .

Les autres nous rejoignent et on vas sur un autre lieu . Il est 14h30 . On vas vers les jeux d'eau d'enfants . Il y a une tyrolienne qui traverse tous le centre des jeux d'enfants . alors qu'on fait la queue , on se fait doubler par des petits de 12 ans .

-Mais c'est une habitude ou quoi ? dit Glimmer exaspérée .

-Eh petit ! dit Cato en arrêtant un petit garçon . On ne double pas . Ta mère t'a jamais appris la politesse ?

-Et ta mère elle ne t'a jamais dit que t'es trop grand pour ça ?

On ris parce que Cato vient de se faire casser par un petit qui a 4 ans de moins que lui . Le petit continue son chemin et Cato est comme paralysé . Il se tourne vers nous et nous dit :

-La génération d'aujourd'hui . Pfff !

Il monte sur la tyrolienne et dévale tous le centre . Quand vient mon tour je ne suis plus si sûre . La tyrolienne est très haut dans le ciel . C'est pas que j'ai le vertige mais c'est hyper sadique . Gale me pousse et je crie . En arrivent en bas , Cato rigole de moi . Je lui fait un doigt et m'assois les fesses sur le sol et les pieds dans la pataugeoire pour enfants . Quand Gale arrive je le fusille du regard et il hausse les épaules en disant :

-T'allais te dé gonfler c'est sûr ! Remercie-moi .

-Ne refait plus jamais ça .

Les autres arrivent et on décide qu'il est assez tard . Il faut qu'on se sèche et après on iras chez nous . Je bavarde avec Glimmer qui vas bientôt fêter son anniversaire . En fin mai .

On vas aux vestiaires au bout d'une demi-heure . Je remets mon short en jean et mon débardeur vert . On retourne chez nous et je m'écroule littéralement sur mon lit . Cette journée a été fatigante mais très cool .


	46. Chapter 46

POV Katniss :

Le lendemain matin , je me réveille et m'habille pour aller au lycée . Hier , au parc Aquatique on a décidé avec les filles de s'habiller aujourd'hui avec notre groupe de chanteurs préférés . Eh non , ce ne sont pas les One Directions mais les …. 5 seconds of summer ! Ils sont trop canon … Et tout le monde est du même avis que moi . Sauf les mecs bien sûr . Ils sont jaloux d'ailleurs ! Je prends mon débardeur noir avec écris dessus 5 SOS et leur signe . Je mets avec un short en jean et prends un gilet de sport blanc . Comme j'ai volleyball, je m'habille avec mon uniforme de volley et mets dans mon sac mes habits 5 SOS . Je mets mes boucles d'oreille flèches et m'attache les cheveux en une queue de cheval haute .

Je descends manger un petit-déjeuner et quand je vois Peeta par la fenêtre , je cours dans l'entrée pour mettre mes baskets et je sors dehors . Peeta m'embrasse et je réponds à son baiser . On finit par monter dans la voiture et on y go ! Comme il a basket , il est habillé avec ses affaires de basket . Il est très fort ! J'ai eu l'occasion de le voir jouer à plusieurs reprises . D'ailleurs , ce soir on vas au skate park .

On arrive enfin au lycée et j'embrasse mes copines avant d'entrer dans le gymnase . Je dépose mon sac dans les vestiaires et installe confortablement mon iPhone dans mon soutien-gorge . Glimmer ris de moi et on s'assois devant le prof .

-Alors , aujourd'hui j'ai une chose important à vous dire . On vas aller à Venice pour un tournoi de volleyball .

Le bonheur s'installe sur tous les visage du gymnase. Venice = Californie = SHOPPING ! Glimmer est hyper heureuse .

-J'ai pensé que vous êtes assez prêtes pour une petite compétition amicale , non ?

-Merci monsieur ! on dit toutes en chœur .

-Allez , au boulot maintenant ! dit-il en frappant dans ses mains

On commence par s'échauffer . Le truc habituel quoi ? Puis on recommence les exercices de base avant de passer aux choses sérieuses et de faire une montée descendante . Je suis avec Clove . Une fille se fait mal et le prof regarde son poignet en souriant . Pendant ce temps , tout le monde s'est regroupé autour du prof et de la fille . Je croise les bras . Clove et moi sommes un peu plus à l'écart . On reprends l'entraînement . La fille part mettre un peu de la glace sur son poignet .

Au bout d'un moment on arrête de jouer et pendant que le prof nous raconte une de ses expérience au volley , Johanna s'approche de moi et me chuchote :

-Je crois qu'il se drogue . dit-elle en parlant su prof

-Non . Tu crois ? je lui chuchote aussi

-Ouais . Ou alors il est gay .

Je pouffe de rire parce que ça n'a aucun sens . Le prof recommence à sourire pour un rien et Johanna mais semblant de sniffer de la drogue en se tournant vers moi .

On retourne aux vestiaires et je mets mes habits des 5 SOS . Les filles aussi . Paige nous demande pourquoi on s'est toutes habillées de la même façon et on fait semblant de dire qu'on ne savait pas . A midi je rejoins mes amis pour manger . Je m'assois sur les genoux de Peeta qui fait la conversation avec Gale . Je ne prête pas attention à ce qu'ils disent mais écoute plutôt Glimmer qui nous parle déjà de son anniversaire . Elle est née le 16 mai , dans deux semaines .

-Et je ne sais pas quoi faire … Plutôt , genre moyen-âge ou alors antiquité ?

Glimmer fait toujours des fêtes à thème . Depuis qu'elle est gamine , l'année dernière c'était sur les fleurs .

-Pourquoi un truc sur le temps ? je demande

-Parce que c'est à la mode cette année et je veux en profiter … me répond-t-elle

-Moi je dirais plutôt moyen-âge . J'adore les robes de ces année-là ! bous avoue Annie

-Moi aussi . je leur dit . Parce qu'avoir des draps seulement sur moi , aucune envie !

-Ouais . T'a pas tort . J'ai trop hâte ! nous dit Glimmer qui sautilles sur le banc .

-On vous a pas dit ! commence Johanna et tout le monde l'écoute . Mais Katniss et moi avons un truc à vous avouer . Ou si vous l'avez remarqué on vous le rappelle .

-Ah bon ? je dis surprise en me tournant vers elle , elle est assise à côté de moi .

-Mais oui ! Je te l'ai dit ce matin ! Flickerman et mes suppositions …

-Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! je dis

Tout le monde nous regarde . Johanna se rapproche de la table pour dire :

-Le prof de volley sniffe de la drogue !

Elle approche son index de ses narines et je fais pareil . On fait semblant de sniffer de la drogue et tout le monde rigole . Peeta tire sur ma queue de cheval .

-Mais oui ! Il n'arrête pas de sourire ! C'est soulant et je me demandais juste s'il ne prenais pas du Kanna …

-Elle dit n'importe quoi ! je dis en désignant Johanna

Mon téléphone vibre et je sursaute , ce qui fait que tous mes amis me regardent bizarrement . J'ai oublié d'enlever mon téléphone de mon soutif …

-Qu'est-ce que t'as Katniss ? Le hoquet ? me demande Finnick

-Non . Autres chose ….

Je plonge ma main dans mon débardeur et récupère mon téléphone . Ca déclenche le fou rire dans toute la table . Je rigole aussi en regardant qui m'a envoyé un message . Clove . Je la regarde et elle me sourit .

-J'avais remarqué tout à l'heure que tu ne l'avais pas sorti , alors je me suis dit que ce serais drôle . m'explique-t-elle

Elle n'a rien écrit de particulier . « CC de Clove la big boss ! » . OK Clove ! Je range de nouveau mon iPhone dans la poche de mon jean .

-C'est dans ton soutif que tu caches ton téléphone ? demande Gale .Tu caches quoi d'autre ?

-C'est ça que je déteste chez les filles ! s'exclame Cato et on le regarde . C'est pas comme si je n'aimais pas tout ça ! dit-il en montrant Clove , il s'arrête au niveau de sa poitrine. Mais , je trouve ça injuste qu'elles puissent cacher de l'argent , des téléphones et d'autres trucs utiles dans leurs soutifs …

On pouffe de rire pendant qu'il fait semblant de faire la tronche en fixant les seins de sa copine . On finit par déjeuner en plaisantant sur Alex qui s'est fait rejeté par une pom-pom gril . Mais on le rassure aussi . Parce qu'on est ses amis , et les amis c'est fait pour ça . A 16h30 on vas tous au skate park . Je prends la casquette de Peeta et la met sur ma tête pendant qu'il joue sur le terrain de basket avec Alex et Gale . Avec les filles on regarde Cato , Marvel et Finnick faire du skate ou du BMX sur le terrain prévu . On s'assois sur le bord de l'half-pipe . Il y a d'autres gars qui sautent avec leur trottinettes .

Comme il fait très chaud , j'enlève mon gilet et cours à l'extérieur pour le poser dans la voiture de Peeta . Quand je reviens , Marvel faut un saut avec son BMX . On applaudit . Je monte sur le truc et m'assois près des filles . Finnick me pique la casquette de Peeta en sautant à côté de moi avec son skate . On finit par les laisser tranquilles parce que sinon ils vont manquer de place pour faire leurs trucs .

On se balade partout dans le skate park . On regarde les autres gars qui sont ici , on les acclames , on les applaudit . On les encourage à continuer de nous impressionner, quoi ? D'autres filles sont là et sirotent du jus de fruit en brique et draguent des mecs .

-Ca marche pas les briques de jus d'orange pour draguer ! crie Johanna à une fille .

On rigole et on part . Mais le mec qui était avec les filles nous fait un coucou et on repars en se dépêche d'aller autre part avant qu'il vienne vers nous . On rigole toujours en arrivant vers le terrain de basket . Gale fait un dunk et on l'acclame . Il se tourne vers nous et nous salue de la main avant de retourner jouer .

On retourne vers les autres gars de notre bande pour les regarder rouler . Ils sont en train de faire des acrobaties sur tout le terrain de skate . Marvel s'arrête devant nous avec son BMX et attrape Glimmer par la main . Elle est projetée en avant . Elle monte sur son vélo et nous fait un peace avec ses doigts avant de s'en aller avec son copain . On regarde les autres garçons assisses sur une bosse géante . Clove me passe une sucette . Je me fait draguer par un grand brun aux yeux bleus .

-Et ça te dis un ciné un de ces quatre ? me demande-t-il

-J'ai un copain ! je lui en souriant dit avant de me casser .

Les filles rigolent et me rejoignent . Je tape dans la main de Johanna et Glimmer et Marvel nous rejoignent avec Cato et Finnick .

-On vas au terrain ? demande Cato . J'ai la dalle …

-Oky allez ! je leur dit

-Viens Katniss ! me dit Finn en me montrant son skate .

Je me dirige vers lui et il je monte sur son skate . Il prend Annie par la main et ils marchent pendant que je roule avec son skate . J'en ai déjà fait avant . Je ne fais pas les trucs de malades que font les mecs , mais je roule et tout . Je me dépêche pour aller retrouver Gale , Alex et Peeta au terrain de basket . Ils sont assis , adossés au grillage et me regardent arriver . Alex me prends en photo . J'arrête le skate devant eux et m'assois en tailleurs dessus et attends les autres arriver avec eux .

Je suis dos au chemin que j'ai pris et que sont en train de prendre les autres . Je souris aux garçons . Gale écoute de la musique avec une seule oreillette . Pour pouvoir nous entendre en même temps que la musique .

Je prends l'autre oreillette et le met dans mon oreille . Il écoute du Jay-z . Je lui repasse l'oreillette et enlève ma sucette de la bouche pour parler quand deux mains se posent sur mes épaules et me les serre . Je lève mes épaules , pendant que Finnick me fait un bisou sur la joue , je remets ma sucette dans ma bouche .

-Tu me repasse mon skate ?! me demande-t-il

-Non . Je peux le garder encore jusqu'aux voitures ?

-Qui a dit qu'on retourne chez nous ? Regarde , il fait beau ! On vas en profiter … me dit-il

Le soleil se couche et la lumière du crépuscule nous aveugle tous . Il n'y a aucun nuage et il fait chaud . Je me relève mais garde une main sous le skate pour ne pas qu'il me le prenne . Il veut l'attraper mais je le garde toujours au sol . On est tous les deux presque accroupis et je le repousse pour pouvoir monter sur son skate . Je crie et rigole quand il me pince le ventre . Les autres sont en train de parler ou de jouer aussi . Johanna nous filme . Ce seras posté sur Facebook et le site du groupe je parie .

Il finit par abandonner et me laisser le skate . On repars .

-On vas où au juste ? je demande

-On vas dans un autre skate park . réponds Johanna .

-Pourquoi on reste pas dans celui-là ? demande Peeta

-Parce qu'il est tout pourri . Il est neuf et c'est chiant . dit Finnick

Je roule sur le skate avec la bâton de la sucette dans la bouche . Je le mâchouille un peu avant de le lancer dans l'herbe . Cato et Marvel me suivent avec leur skate et leur BMX . Je m'arrête pour détacher mes cheveux . Clove monte avec moi sur le skate . On a un peu du mal mais Clove est petite et ça nous aide . On marche un peu sur le trottoir et puis on traverse pour arriver sur un boulevard presque désert .

-C'est par là ? Vous êtes sûrs ? demande Annie

-Mais oui chérie ! C'est celui dans lequel on allait avant . Sauf que là , c'est un raccourci . réponds Finn

Clove descend du skate et je m'assois dessus et pousse avec mes pieds . Finnick en profite pour me pousser et je roule très vite . Je finis par freiner avec mes Vans parce que j'ai pas envie de tomber . Il accourt vers moi et je lui repasse son skate .

Je marche aux côtés de mon petit-ami . Je parle avec lui des 5 SOS . Il me dit qu'il les trouve aussi arrogants que les 1D . Je ne suis pas d'accord avec lui . Johanna , Clove et Annie non plus .On débats dessus pendant que Cato , Marvel et Finnick roulent toujours aussi loin de nous .

-Katniss a cassé un mec ! C'était trop LOL . Fallait voir ça … dit Glimmer

-Ah oui , mais en même temps il me draguait j'allais pas le laisser faire . je me défend

-Il avait demandé si elle voulait venir au ciné avec lui et elle a dit ça comme ça : « J'ai un copain » et elle est partie . C'était à mourir de rire ! dit Clove en marchand à reculons .

-C'est vrai ? demande Peeta et je lui sourit

Je monte sur son dos . Il mets ses mains sous mes fesses pour me relever un peu . Je m'accroche à ses épaules et il mets mes pieds en avant . Il les tiens et je l'embrasse sur la joue . Je bavarde avec Clove sur à cheval sur Peeta . On arrive à l'autre skate park . Cato , Marvel et Finn nous attendent . Pas vraiment parce qu'ils sont déjà en train de faire des sauts périlleux . Je descends du dos de Peeta et lui vole un baiser avant de courir vers eux . Je m'arrête devant le gouffre chelou et les regarde .

-Eh Marvel ! je crie . Je peux essayer ?

-Non ! crie-t-il

-RADIN ! je dis en me retournant pour partir , 3… 2… 1…

-Attends . 2 minutes et je te le passe . me dit-il et je souris

Je sais le manipuler . Il suffit de le traiter de quelque chose pour qu'il ose . L'année dernière , par exemple , on était à la piscine et il n'avait pas le cran de sauter . Alors je l'ai traité de couillon et il a sauté .

J'attends le BMX pendant que les autres arrivent . Ils s'arrêtent près de moi . Marvel remonte avec son vélo et me le passe gentiment .

Je monte dessus mais pas question d'aller dans leur trou ! Je fais un tour avec et Marvel me demande si je veux apprendre un truc . J'hésite . Pas question de se casser encore un truc alors qu'on a un match jeudi au volley ! Je cède à l'envie et il m'apprends à sauter avec . C'est compliqué mais j'y arrive un peu . Vers 19h , on vas au super marché pour acheter des chamallows et des saucisses . On prend nos voitures et on vas dans un lieu de camping pas loin du lycée .

-**Ok . On vas faire un feu ***. dit Cato en prenant des bouts de bois sur le sol .

On l'aide à ramasser du bois et je fais un feu parce que je suis la seule à savoir allumer un feu . On mets des saucisses sur des bâtons et on s'assois en cercle autour du feu . Je suis blottie contre Peeta et il passe un bras autour de moi en baillant . Je rigole parce qu'il imite les trucs des films romantiques où le mec fait exprès de bailler pour passer un bras autour des épaules de la fille .

Je grille des chamallows et en mange pleins . Johanna lance un jeu débile . Le chamallow challenge . Il faut dire la phrase « j'aime les chamallows » et à chaque fois mettre un chamallow dans la bouche . Celui qui en met le plus à gagné . Les chamallows qu'on a pris sont petits . Je me propose de jouer contre Johanna , Glimmer , Finnick et Gale . Cato compte les chamallows de Johanna , Clove ceux de Glimmer , Marvel compte pour Finnick , Annie pour Gale et Peeta pour moi .

J'en met un dans la bouche et dit la phrase . Et ainsi de suite , jusqu'à arriver à 20 chamallows . Je suis 3e , c'est Glimmer qui a gagné . Ensuite à la deuxième place c'est Gale . En 4e place c'est Johanna puis Finnick qui a perdu . Il en a mis que 15 . Mais il les a recrachés .

Cette soirée a été super . Mais toute bonne chose à une fin . Alors on retourne chez nous . En arrivant chez moi , je chercher mon skate .

**-On vas faire un feu * : phrase dite par Cato dans The Hunger Games quand Katniss est perchée dans l'arbre et que Peeta propose d'attendre qu'elle descende .**


	47. Chapter 47

POV Katniss :

_Jeudi , au match de volleyball :_

Je suis assise à côté de Glimmer dans le car . J'ai mis mon casque pour écouter de la musique et dormir un peu . On est le matin , et j'ai pas dormis de la nuit (me demandé pas pourquoi : Peeta vous donneras la réponse) .

Glimmer me réveille quand on arrive . On prend nos sac et on se dirige vers les vestiaires . Cette fois je laisse mon téléphone dans mon sac et non dans mon soutif . M Flickerman nous a donnés d'autres tenues vu que l'équipe adverse à la même couleur que ceux qu'on avait avant . Ceux-là sont roses saumon avec écris « Mermaid » en jaune . Le short est donc jaune . J'ai mis des ben Simmons blancs et me suis fait une queue de cheval tressée .

La vue est superbe . On doit jouer sur le sable mouillé . Près de l'eau . Comme c'est tentant d'aller nager … Mais on a pas le droit . Le coach nous promet que si on arrive à gagner au moins une fois , on iras regarder les magasins .

-Mais tous les coach de volleyball sont drogués ou quoi ?! s'exclame Johanna .

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? je demande

-Mais , regarde le coach de l'équipe adverse . me dit-elle

Evidemment le prof sourit , et un de ces sourires ! Flickerman embrasse sur les deux joues l'autre coach .

-Ou alors ils sont gay tous les deux . dit Clove

-Tu vois Katniss ! me dit Johanna . Je ne suis pas la seule à l'avoir remarqué.

On se met en place et le match commence . Je suis dans la rangée du devant avec Annie . Elle arrive à mettre un smash dès le premier tour . Flickerman est fou de joie . On est devant avec au moins 3 points au milieu du match . Pour la mi-temps , notre coach nous demande de nous assoir . Il a une mine de zombie . Il nous regarde intensément :

-Je suis …. (il fait durer le suspense très longtemps) TRES FIER DE VOUS ! crie-t-il

On saute de joie aussi puis on doit retourner au match . Cette fois-ci c'est serré . On dirait que le coach de l'équipe adverse leur a remonté les bretelles . Elles sont plus alertes et arrivent à mettre deux points avant que je ne smash aussi . Le public qui nous soutenais se lève et crie , nous acclame . c'est fini . On a gagné ! Un monsieur nous donne un trophée . Comme on a gagné , on doit jouer contre une autre équipe avant la finale .

Cette fois , l'équipe est plus dangereuse . Au moins aussi forte que nous . En même temps , les filles ont des visages de racailles et font des cris comme au karaté quand elles lancent la balle . On arrive à dévier leurs coups un moment avant qu'une d'elle , qui était derrière lance la balle hyper fort en direction d'une fille de notre équipe . Elle a deux solutions , elle tire mais son poignet vas gonfler (avec autant de force qu'elle peut pour renvoyer la balle de l'autre côté) et la deuxième serait qu'elle s'écarte pour ne pas que la balle la frappe , mais alors l'équipe adverse aura un point .

Elle décide de tirer . Elle grimace mais elle a fait une passe a une fille de devant . C'est moi cette fille ! Vite , je tire en l'air et fait un smash . La balle est arrivée jute entre deux filles . Elles me regardent avec des yeux de démons comme si elles voulaient me tuer . Mais je leur sourit et me retourne pour rejoindre les autres sur les bancs . Je bois un peu d'eau . C'est la mi-temps . Flickerman nous donne des astuces pour gagner contre ces carapaces en fer forgé . J'écoute à moitié , j'ai presque vidé la bouteille quand Clove me la prends des mains .

-Tu vas faire pipi après . me dit-elle . Déjà que ces filles font peur , alors si tu pisse parce que tu as trop bu elles vont croire qu'on est des mauviettes .

On retourne jouer . C'est moi qui a mis le point dans notre équipe . De l'autre côté , pour l'instant , elles ont 2 points d'avance sur nous . On se met en place comme nous a dit le coach et le jeu recommence . Bon ok , ces filles sont de vrais brutes . Elles veulent carrément notre mort ! Elles ont encore tiré sur une fille . Cette fois-ci , la fille visée s'est écartée et le point est revenue à l'autre équipe . Nous on regarde la pauvre fille comme si c'était un cas désespéré .

On a perdu . Mais comme on a gagné une fois , Flickerman nous donne carte blanche de l'endroit où on veut aller . Il nous laisse errer dans les rues de Venice Beach à condition de rentrer à 16h au car . Glimmer , Johanna , Clove , Annie et moi sommes suivies par notre petit groupe de groupie . Elles veulent juste rester avec nous . Je vois bien que Johanna se retiens de ne pas les renvoyer là d'où elle viennent . On marches dans les rues de Venice avec Glimmer en tête . On n'achète rien parce que le prof nous a interdit d'acheter . Mais Clove sort de l'argent et rentre dans une boulangerie .

-On a pas le droit d'acheter . lui dit une fille du groupie .

-Et alors ? C'est pas comme si on achetait des robes de bal ! J'ai juste faim … dit Clove

On entre alors dans la boulangerie et Clove achète 5 cookies .

-Vous voulez un truc ? A part des bonbons … leur demande Clove

-Non c'est bon , merci . répond une filles qui parle depuis tout à l'heure pour toutes ces copines .

Clove hausse mes épaules et achète pleins de sucettes et des Twizzlers au goût fraise . On rentre dans le car quand il est 15h53 . On s'assois tout au fond où on peut être toutes ensemble . A l'allée , c'étaient des blondes qui se sont assises au fond . Comme elles ne sont pas là , on a profité . Du coup quand elles rentrent dans le car et qu'elles nous voient à « leur » place , elles se postent devant nous et une fille réplique :

-C'est nos places .

-Depuis quand ? demande Annie

-Depuis ce matin . dit-elle du tac au tac

-Déjà c'est pas VOS places . Ok ? On a le droit de s'assoir où on veut ! réplique Clove

-C'est pas parce que vous êtes populaires que vous avez le droit de faire ce que vous voulez . dit une autre fille .

-Dit ça à la fille qui s'attend à ce qu'on bouge d'ici . je lui dit . On s'est assises , on reste là . Vous n'aviez qu'à arriver plus tôt .

Flickerman arrive et nous demande si tout vas bien .

-Oui monsieur , tout vas très bien . Elle me demandait un bonbon . dit Clove en tendant un Twizzler à la blonde du devant , qui le prend .

Elles vont s'assoir au milieu , le plus loin possible de nous . Ca vas , on vas pas mordre ! On discute et on mange . On arrive très vite au lycée . Comme les mecs ont finis depuis une demi-heure , on décide de rentrer chez nous . J'invite les filles à dormir chez moi après . Elles acceptent et je rentre chez moi pour préparer tout ça .

Je prends une douche et m'habilles avec un short et un t-shirt simple . Je sèche mes cheveux et prépare un truc à manger . Il est 19h quand les filles arrivent . On mange d'abord devant la télé . On regarde Glee saison 6 .

Après on se fait les ongles et on écoute de la musique dans ma chambre . Johanna fouille un peu dans le bureau/DVD pour chercher un film cool à regarder . Annie veut qu'on fasse aussi nos devoirs avant le film . Alors on s'entraide pour aller plus vite . Je suis en train de lisser les cheveux de Glimmer quand Johanna crie .

Je repose le lisseur et vais dans le bureau pour voir Johanna , suivie de toutes les filles . Je me retiens de rire quand je vois Glimmer . Elle a une partie des cheveux bouclés et l'autre lisse . Ca contraste vraiment . Mais il faut s'occuper du problème de Johanna . Elle est par terre et regarde un DVD .

-Tu … tu l'as … gardé ? me demande-t-elle en me passant le DVD .

-Bah oui ! Il est dans mes mains donc à mon avis j'ai dû le garder . je dis en fonçant les sourcils .

Je regarde le DVD . C'est un film qu'on a fait Johanna et moi quand on était gamines . Il est juste pourri mais je l'ai gardé parce que ça fait un souvenir . C'est genre l'histoire de notre amitié .

-On le regarde ?! demande Annie

-Ok , mais je vous préviens ! Vous allez avoir des surprises . je dis et Johanna pouffe de rire .

Je fini les cheveux de Glimmer et on fait nos devoirs avant de s'installer dans mon lit et de mettre le DVD . J'allume la télé et le film commence . On voit d'abord un fond noir avec écris dessus « La Légende d'une Amitié Légendaire » .

-Déjà le nom est nul alors … dit Johanna . Attendez-vous à être surprises .

-On nous l'a déjà dit . remarque Glimmer

-Oui mais vous aurez des surprises de ouf ! je dis . Chuuut ça commence .

On voit Finnick (avec les cheveux très blonds) qui parle avec Gale (qui a des cheveux très courts) qui regardent leur téléphone .

-Oh putain les tronches ! s'exclame Clove.

La suite est pas très intéressante . Juste que Finnick m'envoie un message pour aller tous les deux au ciné . Comme il était amoureux de moi à l'époque ça fait bizarre . Mais l'histoire est vrai ! Je lui dit que j'ai un truc à faire avant . Puis on nous voit aller au ciné . En fait , c'est Johanna qui nous filme en secret . On nous voit sortir du cinéma et Finnick me demande un truc . Je lui sourit et la caméra bouge dangereusement puis on entends un « merde » de la part de Johanna et la caméra tombe sur le sol avant d'être de nouveau en place . A l'époque , je disais à Finn tout le temps que les garçons ne m'intéressent pas . Mais il était têtu et prenais toujours les devants en m'invitant au ciné , au McDo ou je ne sais plus trop quoi .

La séquence s'arrête là . On voit Johanna qui parle à Gale à la cantine. Mais lui il s'en fout . Je filmait Johanna sans qu'elle le sache , après elle l'a su quand on avait fait les montages . On le voit regarder Bree , mais Bree s'en fout complétement . Johanna soupire et pose sa tête sur la table . Gale se tourne vers elle :

-Quoi ? dit-il

-Rien . Laisse tomber . Où sont Katniss et Finnick ? dit-elle en relevant sa tête

Gale hausse les épaules . Johanna avait les cheveux qui lui arrivaient aux épaules (comme maintenant , un peu) et les cheveux bruns . On me voit arriver avec Finnick qui essaye d'attraper ma main mais je m'avance plus vite pour l'en empêcher . Ça veut dire que c'est quelqu'un d'autre qui filmait .

-C'était comme ça tout le temps ? demande Glimmer en parlant de Finnick et moi

J'hoche la tête et regarde la suite . Le décor change , on est chez moi , dans le salon . Prim joue aux Barbies et Johanna et moi filmons ma mère et mon père dans la cuisine . Je retiens mes larmes en pensant que c'est cette année-là que mon père est mort . Ensuite on est dans le parc , je me rappelle que c'est ma mère qui filmait . On nous voit tous les 4 jouer à la balançoire . Puis une petite fille aux cheveux blonds viens vers nous et nous demande si elle peut jouer avec nous . C'est Delly . La petite Delly timide .

On est plus grands cette-fois . Gale sort avec Johanna . Delly est toujours avec moi et Finnick toujours amoureux de moi . On nous entends discuter . C'est Finnick qui parle de ses vacances de Noël :

-On allait à toute vitesse , tu vois ? me dit Finnick et j'écoutais à moitié . On s'est tous les deux gamelle . J'étais dans un tas de neige et Peeta sur le dos à côté de moi . C'était dément !

Oh ! Il parlait de Peeta avec moi ! C'est trop fort … Comme le monde est petit ! Les filles se tournent vers moi et sourient .

-Il parle de Peeta là ! me dit Glimmer

-C'est marrant , comme le monde est petit . soupire Clove à côté de moi .

La vidéo continue . On voit un petit groupe de filles passer à côté de nous . Il y avait Clove dedans . La Clove de maintenant rigole de sa tête . On change de lieu et d'année . On était tous en 4e à la cantine. Johanna était allée parler un jour avec Clove et elles sont devenues amies . Glimmer était nouvelle cette année-là et je lui avait dit de rester avec nous . Après Gale nous a ramené Cato et Marvel qu'il avait rencontré un jour à son cour de ping-pong . Ensuite , on voit à la table Annie et Finnick parler ensemble .

-Il avait mis du temps à oublier Katniss et sortir avec toi . dit Jo à Annie qui sourit .

On change de décor . On est en hivers , au parc tous ensemble en train de faire une bataille de boules de neige . Comme cette année . Il faudra faire un avant/après comme prochain film . Moi je suis assise sur un banc . J'ai l'air triste . Très triste . Je sais ce qu'il s'est passé , je repensais à mon père . C'était Delly qui filmait . Elle fait un zoom sur moi puis se dirige vers moi en filmant toujours . Elle me prends dans ses bras et je pleure .

On est à mon anniversaire et Gale filme . On nous voit chanter . Le groupe s'est formé et Tobias était là . Dans ma vie , pour une année . Puis Gale se planque derrière le mur de ma maison pour nous filmer Tobias et moi . Il me fait un bisou sur la joue et je rougis . Gale rigole puis est interrompus pas la voix de Clove qui se planque aussi . Je prends Tobias dans mes bras et voilà , on sortais ensemble .

On est ensembles à la plage avec nos parents . On a 15 ans , Tobias allait fêter ses 17 ans . Le décor change encore . On est dans le studio chez Laureen et on me voit faire du rap avec Finnick et Gale . C'est le moment qu'on avait vu cette année , avec Peeta sur le site du groupe . Juste que là il y a le son et Gale fait le rythme avec sa bouche . Finnick chante avec moi . Tobias arrive par derrière et Gale s'arrête . Il me prends sa casquette et le met sur sa tête . Il me prends dans ses bras , je rigole et lui dit d'arrêter de me chatouiller . Il me fait un bisou sur la joue et la vidéo continue .

Tobias et moi dansons ensemble sur un slow et je lui donne un bisou sur les lèvres avant de courir avec sa casquette .

-Vous aviez raison . Il y a des surprises . Pleins de surprises . dit Glimmer

Le film continue . Des séquence de nous tous ensemble . Johanna qui lit mon journal intime et je le lui arrache des mains . Clove qui se dispute avec Cato et après qui s'embrassent . Glimmer qui est sur le point de déclarer sa flamme à Marvel . Marvel est avec Gale et font du BMX . Je pousse Glimmer qui avait trop peur . Je la pousse encore mais elle résiste et Clove vient m'aider . Elle tombe juste devant Marvel qui roulait . Il freine brusquement . Ensuite des séquences de Finnick et Annie qui sortaient ensemble . Le truc le plus triste c'est quand on me voit pleurer dans mon coin parce que Tobias a déménagé et m'a laissé seule .

On a tous 16 ans maintenant et on est à Santa Monica seuls .Ma mère et Prim ont déménagé et les parents de Johanna aussi . On nous voit faire du surf et autres anecdotes de ce genre . Le film s'arrête au moment de la rentrée de cette année . On nous voit tous ensemble au parking du lycée . Je fais la tête parce que Finnick n'arrêtait pas de m'embêter avec sa « fille du feu » .

-On se couche maintenant ? demande Clove

On se couche vers minuit parce qu'on parlait du film ou d'autres choses encore … Mais je n'arrête pas de penser à Tobias . Encore !


	48. Chapter 48

POV Katniss :

Le lendemain matin , on se réveille lentement . Clove râle en se levant et en se déshabillant devant nous . On vas toutes dans la salle de bain . Comme il n'y a pas assez de place , Glimmer et Annie vont dans celle de ma mère . On se maquille et on se coiffe avant de descendre manger .

Glimmer s'est habillée avec un haut rose et blanc et un short en jean tout petit . Elle a des Vans et a laissé ses cheveux lisses . Annie a un t-shirt orange et un pantalon noir . Elle a mis des sandales blanches et a laissé ses cheveux comme ça . Clove est habillée avec un débardeur avec un éclair dessus et un pantalon en tissus bleu jean . Elle me demande de lui faire une tresse sur le côté . Johanna as mis un short en jean court aussi et un débardeur jaune fluo avec des Vans .

Moi je me suis habillée avec un haut blanc avec un loup dessus et un short noir . J'ai mis des chaussettes qui m'arrivent en dessous du genoux et des converses . Je me suis fait un chignon et j'ai gardé mon vernis vert/rose /jaune fluo .

Je prépare du café et des tartines . Je sors le Nutella et le jus d'orange pour celles qui veulent . On mange . Comme il nous reste du temps , on traîne dans le salon . Je m'affale dans le canapé , les pieds sur l'accoudoir en train d'écrire un message aux garçons pour les prévenir qu'on vient toutes ensemble .

On finit par y aller . Glimmer et Johanna , ayant pris leur voitures , peuvent nous prendre toutes les trois . Je ne veux pas y aller avec ma voiture . Ce soir on vas tous ensemble dans une Arcade de jeux .

En arrivant au lycée , on trouve les garçons adossés à leurs voitures . On sort en courant et je me jette sur Peeta . Je l'embrasse et j'entends Gale rigoler .

-Jolie coupe de cheveux Gale ! lui dit Clove en souriant

On rigoles toutes les 5 et Gale nous regarde en fronçant les sourcils . Il se tourne vers Clove et dit :

-Ma coupe n'a pas changée .

-Je sais , mais celle d'avant était juste horrible ! lui dit-elle

-On a regardé le film qu'on a fait Johanna et moi . j'explique à Gale

-OH NON ! Il y avait moi ! s'exclame Finnick en courant partout entre nous .

-Et tu draguait Katniss presque tout le temps . dit Glimmer

-Et tu as parlé de Peeta ! dit Johanna .

-Quand ? demande Finn en s'arrêtant de courir et s'arracher les cheveux .

-Pendant les vacances de Noël . je lui dit . Et je n'écoutais même pas !

On rigole tous puis on rentre en classe . Demain c'est l'anniversaire de Glimmer . Le thème est le Moyen-Age . Et j'ai déjà ma robe de princesse . Comme il y a plusieurs styles de princesses au Moyen-Age , j'ai hâte de voir comment serons les autres filles . Et les mecs aussi !

A midi on demande aux garçons ce qu'ils ont fait hier . Ils nous disent qu'ils sont allés au parc s'entraîner au football et basket . Il y a un match dimanche .

On mange et on raconte le match de volley . Et tout ce qui s'est passé :

-Dès le premier coup , Annie à fait un smash . Et on a gagné avec un deuxième smash . C'est Katniss qui l'a fait ! dit Clove

-Et puis après , il avait une équipe de taureaux ! Oui ! Elle étaient genre très fortes ! dit Johanna . Elles avaient un regard à te pisser dessus . Pire que celui de Kat quand elle est en colère !

-On a perdu celui-là par contre . Mais après on a pu faire du lèche vitrine ! dit Glimmer . Notre petit groupie nous suivait partout .

-Mais oui là , de vrais pots de colles ! Non mais je te jures … râle Johanna .

-Et dans le car , on s'est assises au fond . Et des blondes on commencer à se chauffer parce qu'on avait pris leurs places . On les a gentiment recalées et finis la comédie ! dit Clove tout sourire .

Après on raconte la soirée pyjama qu'on a fait chez moi et ce qu'on a vu dans le film . Finnick se cache derrière Peeta pendant que Clove raconte sa coupe de cheveux .

-On pourras le voir ? demande Peeta et on se tait toutes .

Bien sûr , on a passé sous silence le moment avec Tobias . Mais si on le voit avec lui , il vas encore devenir jaloux et ces temps-ci il a un peu calmé ses ardeurs . Je ne veux pas que ça recommence .

-J'ai dit un truc qu'il fallait pas ? demande-t-il face à notre mutisme .

-Non , mais disons qu'il y a des choses qu'on ne veut pas que vous regardiez . dit Glimmer

Comme elle a utilisé le « on » , pour les garçons ça veut dire des trucs de filles . Ce qui est bien parce que comme ça elle camoufle les passages avec Tobias . Mais Gale qui nous avait filmé , n'est pas dupe . Il hoche la tête en me regardant . Je place mon index sur ma bouche pour lui dire de se taire .

-Ça tombe bien parce que je n'avais pas envie que vous vous moquiez de moi . dit Finnick

-Oh , mais de toute façon tout le monde t'a vu avec tes cheveux hyper bouclés ! dit Peeta

-Oui mais je ne veux plus me remémorer les années que j'ai passé à espérer que Katniss sorte avec moi ! dit Finnick et je souris

-Tu dis ça comme si c'était un crime ! râle Johanna .

-Non , mais j'étais juste con c'est tout .

On rigole et on finit le temps libre comme ça . A 14h30 je dois me rendre au gymnase pour le cheerleading . Annie doit se rendre à la salle de musique pour la fanfare et les majorettes . Je m'habille avec mon uniforme de cheerleader et rentre dans le gymnase avec les filles . On commence notre danse qu'on devras présenter dimanche au match de basket . Comme il y a aussi celui de foot (ce qui est con) Mme Roz nous sépare en deux groupes . Je suis dans celui de basket avec Johanna . Glimmer et Clove au foot . Ça tombe bien parce que comme ça , moi je peux voir Peeta et Clove et Glimmer leur copains .

Mme Roz seras forcément avec moi au basket . Pour mater Seneca Crane . Et le groupe qui iras au foot ne seras pas accompagnées pendant la moitié du match .

En sortant du lycée , je monte dans la voiture de Peeta et on vas à l'Arcade . On arrive en une dizaine de minutes et on se sépare parce que on ne veut pas tous aller aux mêmes trucs . Je vais avec Peeta et Finnick vers Pac man . Ils me laissent jouer en première . Je me fait tuer dès le premier coup . Ensuite on vas vers un jeu de guerre . Je laisse faire les garçons et me dirige vers un autre jeu . C'est une sorte de vitrine où il y a une plaque métallique avec des pièces de casino et des cartes avec des chiffres dessus . Il faut insérer une pièce de casino dans une petite fissure (il y en a 3) qui conduit sur la plaque . Ensuite la pièce pousse ou pas les trucs sur la plaque et fait tomber des pièces , des cartes ou un MP4 . Je gagne 2 cartes de 1000 et encore des pièces .

Je reçois un message de Clove me demandant où je suis . Je lui réponds et elle me rejoins en quelques minutes avec Gale et Glimmer . Ils me regardent jouer et Gale essaye . Il fait tomber une autre carte de 200 .

-Elle est à moi . je lui dis et il me fait non de la tête . C'était mon tour de jeu ! je réplique

-Tu veux que je montre à Peeta le film ?

-Ah ! C'est du chantage ! je suis estomaquée .

-Ouais . Tu me laisse la carte et je dis rien .

Je lui fait un regard de la mort qui tue et retourne vers le jeu . Je finis toutes mes pièces et me dirige vers une dame qui me donne mon cadeau grâce aux cartes . Comme j'avais 2000 points , je gagne un CD de Katy Perry . Je le range dans mon sac et Gale donne sa carte . La dame lui donne un stylo . Je rigole .

-T'arrête ? me demande Gale et je rigole encore plus .

On fait d'autres jeux avant de rentrer chez nous . Peeta ne passe pas la nuit avec moi . Je lui ait demandé de passer demain matin pour nos devoirs .

POV Peeta :

Je suis chez Katniss . Elle est habillée avec un combi short en jean et a lissé ses cheveux . Elle est en train de faire une rédaction en anglais et moi je finis mon exercice en histoire . Elle repose son stylo et se masse le poignet . Je me glisse plus près d'elle et lui fait un bisou sur la joue . Elle a un faible sourire , je lui fait un bisou dans le cou . Elle sourit encore plus et je lui fait un sourire avant de me glisser dans son cou et de mordre son lobe d'oreille . Elle gémis et accroche ses mains autour de mon cou . Je le pousse pour qu'elle s'allonge . Elle écarte les jambes et je me mets entre ses cuisses . Elle me regarde dans les yeux , toujours accrochée à mon cou . Je lui fait un sourire et dévore ses lèvres .

J'enlève mon t-shirt et elle repousse les bretelles de son combi short en haletant . Je me penche vers sa poitrine . Elle soupire et respire très vite . Sa poitrine se soulève rapidement . Je suce et lèche sa poitrine . J'enlève son combi . Elle prend mon menton et rapproche mon visage du sien . Quand on n'est plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre , elle me chuchote :

-On ne peut pas …

Quoi ?! Je fronce les sourcils et me relève . Je la regarde dans les yeux , interrogatif . Elle s'accoude avec son coude et me regarde tendrement .

-Comment ça ? je lui demande

-Je ne veux pas c'est tout !

-Tu ne veux pas ? Mais … Tu …. On était bien là et tu gâche tout !

-JE gâche tout ? Mais , c'est toi qui m'as dit que tu ne m'obligerais pas à faire quelque chose que je ne veux pas !

-C'est pas la même chose , tu étais en … transe et tout . Et tu me repousse ?

Elle ne dit plus rien . Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui prends mais j'ai besoins de prendre l'air . Je prends mon t-shirt et range mes affaires d'école .

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? me demande Katniss un peu perdue .

-Je rentre chez moi .

-Juste parce que je ne veux pas coucher avec toi ? Mais !

Elle se lève et me fait découvrir son corps en sous-vêtements . _Ok , Peeta , ne regarde plus ses nichons et parle-lui ._

-C'est pas ça . Si on n'est pas d'accord sur la chose , il faudrait que je prenne un peu l'air avant la fête.

-Non , Peeta . Reste !

Je me dirige vers la porte d'entrée et elle me suit . Elle attrape au passage une veste en jean et la met sur elle . Elle m'attrape par le poignet avant que je ne sorte .

-S'il te plaît . Je ne me sentais pas bien c'est tout …

-On est pas d'accord ? je demande . On est pas d'accord . j'approuve d'un hochement de tête .

Je cours vers ma voiture , mon t-shirt et mon sac à la main . Je repars chez moi vitesse grand V .

POV Katniss :

Mon dieu , je suis trop conne ! Je m'assois sur les escalier en pierre de l'entrée . Je regarde la voiture de Peeta s'en aller et je pleure . Je déteste me fâcher contre lui . Et c'est vrai que c'est surtout moi qui cherche les problèmes . Je ne sais pas combien de temps je reste là , mais je rentre . Je vais dans la cuisine et cherche dans un tiroir le paquet de cigarettes que j'avais acheté en douce après la dispute que j'avais eu avec Peeta , la dernière fois . Quand il a découvert que j'avais une deuxième option . Je prends le paquet et un briquet et ressort sur les escaliers . Je m'assois et allume une cigarette .

J'hésite à la mettre dans ma bouche mais la mat quand même . Ça me fait du bien … Au début je tousse un peu puis ça vas mieux . Attention ! Je ne fumais pas avant . C'est ma première cigarette ! Quand je suis à la moitié de la clope , une voiture se gare devant chez moi . Clove descend en courant de la voiture et se dépêche de venir vers moi . Elle s'arrête , arrache la cigarette de ma bouche et l'écrase sur le sol ,avec ses talons , furieuse . Elle me regarde les yeux grands ouverts et la bouche entrouverte . Elle fronce les sourcils .

-Depuis quand tu fumes ?!

-A peu près 15 minutes … je lui réponds

-Mais ça vas pas la tête ? Tu connais pas la devise : Fumer Tue ? Je rêve … et c'est quoi cette tenue ? On dirait une pute là ! dit-elle à toute vitesse

-Quoi ? je dis en me levant pour être à sa hauteur . Je suis une pute ?

-C'est pas ce que je voulais dire … me dit-elle honteuse

-Mais tu l'as dit ! Et tu sais ce qu'elle te dis la pute ? Fous-moi la paix !

Elle me regarde pendant quelques secondes avant de retourner vers sa voiture . Quand je réalise ce qu'il vient de se passer , elle est déjà au bout de la rue .

Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai aujourd'hui ! D'abord mon petit-copain , ensuite ma meilleure amie … Il ne faut pas que je gâche tout sur un coup de tête . Tout ça . C'est du délire … Je rentre chez moi et claque la porte d'entrée avant de monter rapidement les escaliers à la recherche de mon téléphone . Je fouille dans mon sac , il n'y est pas . Je cherche dans la poche de mon short , il n'y est pas non plus. Je descends pour me rendre au salon et cherche sous les feuilles et les cahiers qui sont sur la table basse . Je panique . Il n'est nulle part . Putain ! Même mon téléphone je le fais fuir !

Comme il est 17h , je décide de m'habiller pour aller chez Glimmer . J'ai choisis pour le thème Moyen-Age , une robe comme au 16e siècle . Je mets un collier avec une pierres bleu ciel et un serre-tête sur la tête. Je monte dans ma voiture et je vais chez Glimmer .


	49. Chapter 49

POV Katniss :

Quand j'arrive chez Glimmer elle m'accueille avec le sourire . Elle est habillée avec une robe bleu comme Cendrillon et s'est fait un chignon bas en laissant quelques mèches retomber sur ses épaules dénudées . Elle a un masque sur les yeux . Elle me dit de rentrer . La fête bat son plein . Ok , ce n'est pas vraiment l'ambiance que j'espérais . Mais c'est tout de même une très belle fête . Thresh fait le DJ et passe « Black Pearl » remixé . Je vois Johanna et Gale dans un coin . Gale est habillé en pirate Jack Sparow . Johanna à une robe comme dans Game Of Thornes et des bijoux verts . Elle me complimente sur ma tenue et je me tourne vers Gale .

-Tu savais que les pirates ça compte pas ? je lui demande

-Oh ça va ! C'est pas comme si Glimmer ne me l'a pas déjà dit ! Et puis … Ca fait partie du Moyen-Age les pirates .

-Si tu veux …

On danse et je vois Clove adossée à un mur et bois un verre . Je me dépêche d'aller vers elle . En courant , je soulève ma robe pour aller la rejoindre . Elle vient vers moi aussi et m'arrête .

-Je suis désolé Clove , je ne voulais pas t'agresser comme ça ! Je m'excuse . Pour tout , la cigarette , la tenue . Tout ! je lui dis à toute vitesse en secouant ma tête de gauche à droite .

-Oh c'est bon ! Calme-toi ok ? Je ne t'en veux pas . J'imagine que t'as eu une matinée un peu difficile et c'est pour ça que j'ai préféré m'en aller . Pour te laisser souffler un peu . Je t'en veux pas .

-Merci . je lui dit en la prenant dans mes bras

-Tu veux en parler ?

-Non , pas vraiment . C'est une histoire de … de … j'imagine que je peux en parler avec elle . De sex .

Elle hausse les sourcils et sourit au bout d'un moment .

-T'a repoussé Peeta et tu te sens coupable maintenant ?

-Non . Si , je l'ai repoussé mais , il l'a mal pris .

-Sérieux ?! Je le pensais pas comme ça . Ca explique la tenue , mais pas la cigarette !

-Ah oui , la cigarette … Je te jure que c'était la première fois que je fumais ! Je l'ai achetée il y a longtemps . Et comme je me sentais mal , je sais pas … C'était un délire rien de plus . Je ne fumerais plus ! Je te promets .

-Ok , ça me rassure . Parce que je ne veux pas d'une droguée comme meilleure amie . Moi aussi je suis désolée . Parce que je t'ai traitée de « pute » . Vraiment , je le pensais pas ! C'est sortis tout seul .

-Je te pardonne . Ok ?

-Ok .

On se prend dans les et je sens une petite tape sur mon épaule . Je me dégage de l'emprise de Clove et regarde qui est derrière moi . Finnick . Habillé en robin des bois , il me fait un sourire et me fait un bisou sur la joue avant de me prendre par la main , et Clove aussi , pour nous emmener vers les autres .

Clove a une robe médiévale noire et bleu et des bijoux médiévaux . Elle a tressé ses cheveux noirs et a une bague qui s'ouvre . Annie a une robe blanche médiévale aussi et ses cheveux sont relâchés avec une couronne de fleurs blanches .Elle a des petites fleurs sur les yeux , en maquillage bien entendu ! Elle porte une bague en argent avec une pierre rouge . Marvel est habillé en roi et Cato en Louis XVI sans la coupe . Il manque Peeta .

-Où est Peeta chérie ? me demande Finnick

-J'en sais rien .

-Je pensais que vous étiez tous les deux ce matin . me dit Johanna

-Non , il a eu un empêchement .

Clove me donne un coup de coude et m'ordonne silencieusement de les informer .

-Bon , ok ! On s'est disputés , mais rien de grave . T'es contente ? je demande à Clove qui me fait un grand sourire .

Je lève les yeux au ciel et sors mon éventail de ma manche . Il fait très chaud . Les autres me dévisagent très sérieusement .

-Et a ton avis il est où ? me demande Gale

-Là , derrière toi . lui dit Peeta en me regardant .

Il n'a pas de raison d'être fâché contre moi . Et moi non plus sur lui . Peut-être un peu mais quand même . Je m'avance vers lui et il m'embrasse . Je me dégage . Il fait comme si de rien était ? Les autres s'en vont , nous laissant un peu d'intimité .

-Pourquoi tu fais comme si ? je lui demande

-Je me disais que c'est mieux . Si tu ne trouves pas ça à ton goût on peut très bien se disputer encore !

-Non c'est bon ! je crie presque en le prenant dans mes bras .

Il approche son visage du mien et je pense qu'il m'embrasserais mais il dévie sa bouche eu dernier moment et m'embrasse sur la joue . J'ai mis un peu de blush blanc pour rendre ma peau marbrée . Au Moyen-Age on faisait ça . J'ai un petit bracelet en métal avec un cœur rouge au bout . J'ai relevé mes cheveux et mis un peu de mascara et beaucoup de rouge à lèvre rouge bordeaux .

-Je ne veux pas gâcher ton beaux maquillage mademoiselle Everdeen . me dit Peeta

-Merci .

Peeta est vraiment incroyable . Personne d'autre à part lui se serait souvenu de ce que je lui avait demandé à Halloween . Ne pas gâcher mon maquillage . Rien que ça , ça me retourne complétement ! La musique passe sur un slow . Peeta , qui est habillé comme au Louis XIV , fait une révérence et me demande ma main . Je la lui passe en souriant et il dépose un baiser dessus avant de se relever et de me prendre par la taille et de danser avec moi .

-Je ne suis pas sûre que c'est comme ça qu'on dansait au Moyen-Age . je lui dit joueuse

-Alors … il me prends une main et on valse comme dans les bals . Comme ça ?

-Oui . C'est mieux .

On n'est pas les seuls à danser comme ça . Tout le monde en fait . La musique se finit et Peeta me fait tourner avant de se diriger vers les autres , je le suis . On prend un verre et on discute en bougeant de temps en temps . Je ressort mon éventail et me fait de l'air . Ça fait du bien … Thresh mets « California Girls » de Katy Perry . Clove fait la bouche en queue de poule et bouge en rythme de la musique . Annie mime les paroles en bougeant les épaules . Je range mon éventail dans ma manche et claque des doigts en rythme en mimant les paroles . On danse tous . Je bouge mes hanches .

La musique se finit et Glimmer se dirige vers Thresh , lui chuchote quelque chose , il approuve de la tête et elle sautille sur place en lui faisant un bisou sur la joue . Elle reviens vers nous et nous tends des micros . Je comprends ce qu'elle fait . Elle veut qu'on chante avec elle .

-Quelle chanson mademoiselle Belcourt ? demande Johanna

-Euh …Stronger de Kelly Calrckson ? demande Glimmer

-Super , allez ! je leur dis .

On se dirige vers le DJ et la chanson commence et on chante . A la fin de la chanson , un gâteau d'anniversaire apparaît devant Glimmer et elle ferme les yeux pour faire un vœux et souffle dans les dix-sept bougies . On applaudit et on recommence à danser . La fête se finit vers minuit .

Je rentre chez moi et enlève tout ce maquillage de mon visage avec une bonne douche . Je range ma robe dans la cave et retourne dans ma chambre en éteignant toutes les lumières du rez-de-chaussée.

Une fois dans ma chambre , j'enlève mon peignoir et m'habille avec un shorty noir et un débardeur noir aussi . Je me glisse sous les couvertures . Des coups à la fenêtre et un cri me font sursauter . Je cherche le bouton de ma lampe à tâtons . Je l'allume et ouvre la fenêtre . Mais …

-Peeta ? je m'écrie

Il lève la tête et me sourit . Il me fait coucou de la main et plaque ses mains sur son cœur .

-Katniss Everdeen , pourrais-je me joindre à toi pour cette nuit sans étoiles où seul ta beauté illumine le ciel ? me demande-t-il

Je cours dans les escaliers pour descendre dans le jardin . Quand il me voit arriver , je cours et me jette sur son cou . Il me prends dans ses bras et nous basculons sur l'herbe . Moi sur lui , en l'embrassant à pleine bouche . Je me relève et l'aide à se relever aussi . Il m'embrasse encore .

-Entre . je lui dis en le prenant par la main .

Il me suit et m'embrasse dès qu'on est à l'intérieur .Je recule en même temps que je l'embrasse . Il me pousse vers l'escalier , plaque ses mains sur mes fesses et me soulève pour monter les marches . J'enlève son blouson en cuir et le laisse tomber dans les escaliers . Je me frotte contre lui , et il grogne en mordant ma lèvre .

-Arrête ! On vas tomber tous les deux . me dit-il

-Je t'aime . lui dis-je

Je descends de son emprise une fois sur le palier , et le regarde dans les yeux , les mains sur son torse . Il me pousse encore et on entre dans ma chambre . Je cours vers la fenêtre et la ferme . Il me prends la main et on tombe tous les deux dans le lit . Mon débardeur s'était soulevé pendant qu'on montait les escaliers . Il le soulève encore jusqu'en dessous de mon soutien-gorge . Il dépose de petits baisers autour de mon nombril et je soupire . Il ne lui en faut pas plus pour l'enlever en entier. Il remonte vers mes seins et j'enlève son t-shirt .

J'observe son torse , la bouche entrouverte . Pendant que Peeta s'occupe de ma bouche , je nous retourne pour me retrouver à califourchon sur son ventre . Je plaque mes mains de chaque côté de sa tête et me décolle de sa bouche . Il prend une mèche de mes cheveux et l'enroule autour de son doigt en me regardant dans les yeux .

-Je trouve ça incorrect que je sois plus déshabillée que toi . je lui dit

Je pose ma main droite sur son torse , et descend lentement vers le bas . Il halète et j'enlève son jean. Je me positionne à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui et il dépose ses mains sur mes fesses pour que je m'assois sur lui . Je ne le fais pas pour autant . Je bouge mes hanches et il gémis . Il descend ses mains sur mes cuisses , à l'intérieur de mes cuisses … Je crie quand il pose son doigt sur mon intimité recouverte de mon shorty . Il caresse mon intimité et je bascule ma tête en arrière .Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais , alors je me mords la lèvre et essaye de ne pas crier .

J'enlève sa main et me met à califourchon sur son caleçons . Il gémis et soupire avant me prendre mes hanches en coupe et de me faire bouger au-dessus de lui . Mais c'est plus moi qui le fait , parce qu'il est tellement occupé avec ma poitrine …

-Je pense que ça suffit , non ? halète-t-il

J'hoche la tête et il nous retourne .


	50. Chapter 50

POV Peeta :

Je le réveille aux côtés de ma belle . Elle dort encore et je décide de la réveiller parce qu'aujourd'hui on vas à Hollywood avant de nous rendre au lycée pour le match de basket et foot .

-Katniss ! je chuchote en la secouant doucement .

-Mmmh ? elle ouvre les yeux et me sourit avant de refermer ses yeux .

-Katniss ! On doit y aller . je m'écrie en me levant

-Où ça ? grogne-t-elle

Je mets mon jean et mon t-shirt avant de me rallonger dans le lit et de soulever la couette qui est sur Katniss .

-A Hollywood banane … Allez hop ! On se lève marmotte .

Elle râle et se lève , elle est en sous-vêtements et vas directement dans l'armoire . Elle prends une robe à paillettes grise . Elle la met , elle lui arrive à la moitié de sa cuisse . Elle revient et se recouche dans son lit .

-Tu m'appelles quand ils arrivent … marmonne-t-elle

-Katniss! je m'écrie

-Peeta ! dit-elle en se tournant vers moi .

-Lève-toi . je lui ordonne

-Je suis chez moi , je fais ce que je veux . réplique-t-elle en me jetant un coussin au visage

On entends un coup de klaxon et je souris à Katniss .

-Ils sont là .

-Putain ! Je suis même pas maquillée ! dit-elle en courant dans la salle de bain .

Elle en ressort pour descendre au rez-de-chaussée puis remonte avec des talons haut . Elle les mets en se dirigeant vers la table de nuit . Elle ouvre le tiroir et met un bracelet à son poignet , le même qu'hier à la fête . Elle retourne à la salle de bain .

-Vas leur dire que j'arrive . me crie-t-elle

-Je suis juste à côté , t'as pas besoins de hurler . je réplique en me levant du lit et me dirigeant vers la porte .

Je monte dans la voiture de Finnick et lui dit que Katniss est en train de se préparer . Glimmer à la voiture décapotable de ses parents et Gale est avec Johanna . Clove ,Alex et Cato sont dans la voiture de Marvel . Katniss descend en courant , une veste en cuir à la main . Je la reconnais , c'est la mienne . Elle monte dans la voiture de Finn et s'assois près de moi . Elle me tends ma veste :

-Je pensais que t'en aurais besoins . me dit-elle

-Katniss , t'as pris de l'argent ? lui demande Annie

-Ouais . On mangeras où ?

-Au restos au tu veux manger ? demande Finnick

-Non mais je sais pas , il y a beaucoup de restos à Hollywood ! s'écrie-t-elle

Laureen viens avec nous . En fait , nous les mecs , on est pas forcément obligés de venir . Les filles ont un tournage et elles se sont dit qu'on pouvait venir avec elles parce que moi je n'avais jamais vu Hollywood . En même temps , ce seras l'occasion de voir les filles en action . On prend une demi-heure pour y aller. On descends des voitures quand on arrive sur la montagne avec les grosses lettres géantes . Normalement , c'est illégal de venir ici . Mais tant qu'on est pas trop près , on a le droit . On les voit , le lettres , mais on est beaucoup trop loin pour y aller à pied .

Laureen , qui était avec Glimmer , sors du coffre un sac de sport . Avec les mecs on s'assois sur le sol poussiéreux et on ouvre des bières .

-Mettez ça . leur dit Laureen

-On ne peut pas rester comme ça ? demande Katniss en montrant sa tenue .

-Pourquoi Katniss ? T'es pudique avec nous et pas avec Clove ? demande Gale en plaisantant

Katniss se tourne vers lui et fait un faux rire avant de se retourner vers Laureen qui lui tends une jupe bleu marine et un haut bleu électrique avec dentelle .

POV Katniss :

Glimmer est habillée avec une robe noire et des escarpins noirs . Annie a une robe en jean et des talons montants . Johanna a un short en jean USA et un débardeur bleu clair avec des étoiles dessus . Clove a mis un short noir et un t-shirt Rolling Stones et des vans .

Laureen me passe un haut bleu électrique avec de la dentelle de la même couleur et une jupe en queue de pie bleu marine . Je laisse mes cheveux dans le vents . Clove doit mettre une jupe jaune pareil à la mienne et un haut noir en dentelle . Johanna doit mettre aussi une jupe comme la mienne mais en noire et un haut blanc . Annie doit mettre une jupe bleu et un haut à fleurs . Glimmer a mis une jupe bleu ciel et un haut violet clair . On toutes prêtes quand Laureen nous demande de nous mettre en place .

Pendant qu'on s'habillaient derrière les voitures , Laureen avait tracé 5 points de couleur blanche pour nous placer . Je me mets tout derrière à côté d'Annie . en face de moi il y a Glimmer , et à côté d'elle il y a Johanna . Au milieu se trouve Clove .

-Finn ?! demande Laureen une fois qu'elle est derrière la caméra . Tu peux mettre la musique ?

-Bien sûr Laureen . dit-il en souriant .

**_(La chanson je l'imaginais comme celle des Cimorelli , mais juste la musique pas le clip)_**

Je secoue mes cheveux et me balance d'un pied à l'autre en attendant que Finnick ait mis la musique . « Boom Clap » de Charli XCX dans « Nos Etoiles Contraires » . La musique démarre enfin . Clove commence à chanter , et nous on se dandine à côté . Ensuite c'est à Johanna de chanter . Du coup , Laureen arrête de tourner et nous demande de changer de place . Je prends celle de Glimmer , Johanna vas au milieu . Elle chante et on fait d'autres scènes comme ça . Laureen nous passe une espèce de poudre de couleur différentes . Moi j'en ai une rouge . Elle nous explique que quand il faudra dire « CLAP » on frappe dans les mains au-dessus de nos têtes . Je partage la poudre que j'ai dans les mains en 2 et sens .

-Ca puuuueeee ! je m'écrie .

Gale se lève et veut sentir la poudre , mais Laureen le fais rassoir juste en levant la main . Il se rassoit en boudant . Elle ne s'est même pas tournée pour lui dire de s'assoir . Elle donnait sa poudre à Glimmer . Respect !

-Ok les filles . En ligne s'il vous plaît . Finn la musique s'il te plaît .

Il remet la musique et quand on dit « CLAP » on mets nos bras en l'air et tapons dans nos mains. La poudre me tombe dessus et j'ouvre grand la bouche en haussant mes épaules .

-C'était parfait ! crie Laureen .

Je reprends de la poudre et Gale vient pour sentir . Comme la vidéo est finie , j'ai le droit de m'amuser un peu , quand Gale approche son nez sur la poudre , je la jette sur lui . Il crie et je rigole . Il est recouvert de bleu , Clove en prends et la jette sur Peeta qui en prends et la jette sur Finnick et ainsi de suite . Ça finit en compote et purée ! On est tous multicolores comme des bisounours ! On enlève tout ça grâce à une bouteilles ou un chiffon . Les vêtements se lavent à la machine .

On part vers 11h en ville pour aller manger . On s'arrête dans une pizzeria et on s'installe à une table . Je me suis rhabillé avec ma robe à paillettes grise . Je m'assois près de Peeta et il passe un bras autour de moi . Je commande une pizza royale et la partageras avec Clove . On discute et les garçons sont juste émerveillés par notre travail .

-On a vu du live quoi ! dit Alex . C'était trop cool les filles . dit-il en pinçant la joue de Glimmer.

-Et j'ai une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer les filles ! nous dit tout à coup Laureen . Dans deux semaines vous allez donner un concert au théâtre de la ville .

-C'est pas vrai ! je m'écrie

On saute toutes de joie et on redeviens sérieuses quand tous les gens autour de nous nous fixent . Les pizzas arrivent et on les mangent en quelques minutes . Avant de partir , je vais aux toilettes avec Johanna . Je me remaquille et attends que Johanna soit sortie des cabines . On part toutes les deux vers les voitures . Je monte à côté de Peeta et Finn me ramène chez moi . J'embrasse Peeta .

-A tout à l'heure ! leur dis-je

Je rentre direct dans la douche pour enlever toute cette poudre . Il est près de 17h , je dois prendre mon uniforme et me rendre au lycée .

Je monte dans ma voiture et me gare devant la voiture de Gale . Je cours d'abord à mon casier pour chercher mes pompons . Je croise Johanna et on vas toutes les deux au gymnase . Les mecs sont assis en cercle et discutent de leur tactiques . Johanna et moi nous asseyons dans les gradins et les regardons .

-T'as encore de la poudre dans les cheveux . je dis à Johanna qui secoue ses cheveux

-C'est bon ? me demande-t-elle

-Ouais …

Les mecs ont le droit de circuler dans le lycée jusqu'à l'heure du match . Mme Roz glousse avec Seneca . Peeta et Alex montent les marches du gradin pour venir vers nous . Peeta m'embrasse et je m'accroche à son cou .

-Wow les amoureux ! dit Johanna . Vous ne pouvez pas vous retenir deux secondes ?

Peeta s'écarte de moi et j'emmêle mes doigts aux siens . On parle un peu et Alex nous avoue qu'il est nerveux .

-Mais non ! Faut pas ! toi-même tu as dit que tu es très fort au basket … Tu n'as pas à t'en faire . le rassure Johanna

-C'est vrai ! Et puis on seras là pour vous encourager ! je lui dit

L'équipe adverse arrive et Peeta et Alex doivent retourner voir le coach . Au bout de 5 minutes les gradins sont remplis et les filles qui doivent rester avec nous pour le basket arrivent . Je suis stressée ! Pour moi , pour Peeta …

-Merci de vous assoir et de bien vouloir éteindre vos portable . dit la voix off

Je descends des gradins avec Johanna et on vas rejoindre Roz qui nous explique ce qu'on doit faire pendant qu'elle seras au foot . Le match commence et on suit des yeux tout ce qu'ils font debout .


	51. Chapter 51

**Salut tout le monde ! Je reviens avec un nouveau chapitre …**

**Merci pour vos reviews ça me fait vraiment plaisir et je compte continuer cette fic , jusqu'à leurs vacances inclus ! Je sais , j'avais dit jusqu'à la fin de l'année , mais après ça ne se fait , non ? Bon trêve de bavardage . Passons aux choses sérieuses .**

**POSY : mackenzie foy (petite)**

POV Katniss :

L'équipe de foot à perdu mais l'équipe de basket a gagné ! Ce matin , je m'habille avec un débardeur rose saumon et un short . Je mets mes sandales et me fait une tresse comme serre-tête . Je prends avec moi mes affaires de volley et monte dans la voiture de Peeta . Je l'embrasse et quand je veux me séparer de lui , il s'approche encore . Je souris contre ses lèvre .

-Un seul baiser ne me suffit plus désormais . m'explique-t-il

-Tu deviens poète ou un truc dans le genre ? Parce qu'en ce moment , t'es vraiment romantique …

-Ça te plaît pas ?

-Jamais dit ça ! je réplique . Bon on y vas ?

Il démarre en souriant et je lui frappe l'épaule . On arrive devant le lycée . Clove se dépêche de venir vers moi .

-Oh tu te calme ! Je suis même pas sortie de la voiture ! je lui dit

-Je veux vérifier un truc …

Je me relève et elle me sens comme un chien . Elle est malade , ou alors elle se drogue …

-Tu fais quoi là ? je lui demande pendant qu'elle prend une mèche de mes cheveux et la sens .

-Je vérifie que t'as pas encore fumé .

-Tu pas fermer ta gueule ? je lui dit en l'écartant de moi

-Tu fumes ? s'exclame Alex

J'ai envie d'étrangler Clove . Je parie 1000 dollars qu'elle l'a fait exprès . D'ailleurs elle sourit . Il n'y a aucun mal à fumer … Tout le monde me regarde bizarrement et je lève les yeux au ciel .

-Non ! je leur dit .

-Si . dit Clove derrière moi . Je l'ai vue .

-Une fois ! Et je t'ai dit samedi que je ne le ferais plus jamais .

-Je sais pas , j'avais pas entendu … fait-elle semblant

-Et tu nous a rien dit ? dit Peeta

-Mais parce que je ne fumes pas ! je m'écrie en levant les bras en l'air

Ils me regardent puis la sonnerie nous coupe . Je veux ouvrir la voiture de Peeta pour prendre mon sac mais elle est verrouillée .

-Tu peux ouvrir ? Je dois prendre mon sac .

Il l'ouvre et je prends mon sac . Je me dirige à grands pas vers le gymnase . Je n'attends pas les autres . Je mets mon uniforme et vais direct m'échauffer . Flickerman nous informe qu'il est très fier de nous malgré le fait qu'on ait perdu un match . On commence une montée descendante et des passes à deux .

A la fin du cours , je m'habille de nouveau avec mes vêtements du matin et attends les autres filles .Glimmer a un haut à fleurs et un short . Johanna a mis une chemise avec un col claudine . Annie a mis une robe verte foncée avec des fleurs et des ballerines . Clove a un t-shirt avec un ours en peluche et un short qu'on voit à peine . On se rends toutes en classe .

Je parle avec Tyler en cours de maths . Il me dit qu'il a déjà posté la vidéo de dimanche . Je fais l'exercice qui est au tableau tout en parlant avec Tyler sur le concert qu'on feras dans deux semaines .

A la sonnerie je me rends dehors . Je m'assois près de Peeta . Entre lui et Finnick . Il me tire les cheveux alors que je suis en train de parler avec Glimmer.

-Fiiiinnnn ! J'ai mal . Tu veux voir ce que c'est ? je lui dit en me tournant

-Fais pas la meuf avec moi . me dit-il en secouant sa tête

Je lui fait un steak et il m'en fait un aussi . Je crie parce qu'il me tire encore les cheveux pendant que je lui frappait le torse .

-Connard … je marmonne en sautant sur ses genoux .

On se chamaille et il arrive à me pousser tellement fort que j'ai failli basculer sur l'herbe . Mais Peeta qui a de très bon reflexes , a mis sa main au moment où j'allais tomber .

-On arrête les gamins ! dit Gale .

On s'arrête en même temps et le regardons . Finn a sa main dans mes cheveux et moi j'accroche son t-shirt . On se regarde et on éclate de rire . C'est comme ça entre lui et moi . Depuis toujours , on se chamaille comme des frères et sœurs . On est bien ensemble . Au terme amis , hein ? Pas amoureux … Je me rassois et on continue de parler . Moi avec Glimmer qui m'avoue qu'elle a envie d'aller faire un tour au centre commercial tout à l'heure . Et j'invente une excuse bidon : DEVOIRS ….

On finit par aller manger à l'intérieur parce que dehors il s'est mis à pleuvoir . Je vais avec Johanna aux toilettes des filles pour que je refasse ma coiffure . A cause de Finnick , je ne ressemble plus à rien !

A 15h30 je sors avec Clove et Annie . On vas toutes les trois à la librairie . J'ai finis par lâcher l'idée de photographe quand j'ai choisis d'aller au Studio à la rentrée avec Johanna . Annie achète un livre sur les chiots et j'entends Clove faire un cri aigu de l'autre côté de la boutique . Annie et moi allons voir ce qui la rends si heureuse . Elle sautille sur place en nous montrant un livre . Divergente .

-Oh , non ! Pas encore ça … je dis en m'éloignant

-Mais ! dit-elle en baissant le livre et arrêtant de sautiller . Je pensais que tu aurais voulu qu'on le lise ensemble .

-C'est un navet . dit Annie . Allez viens !

-Je m'en balle les couilles je le prends !dit Clove en s'énervant .

Elle passe à la caisse et paye son livre avant de partir avec nous . Clove me ramène chez moi et je leur dit au revoir en montant les escaliers . Je fais mes devoirs et prends un bon bain chaud avant d'aller commander des sushis . Le mec qui me les ramène me sourit et je prends le paquet avant qu'il ne commence à me draguer . Je lui glisse un pourboire dans la poche de son polo et souris avant de refermer la porte . Je mange mon repas devant la télé . Je regarde Under The Dome et m'énerve parce qu'Angie est morte . J'adorais cette meuf . Elle est plutôt jolie, et j'adore ces cheveux…

**_(Désolé pour le spoilier)_**

Je monte me coucher et je fais un rêve étrange . Ma vie n'est pas du tout comme ça . Je ne vis pas seule mais entourée de ma famille . Au complet ! Mon père était vivant et on était tous les deux au parc , quand j'étais jeune . Il me faisait aller très haut avec la balançoire et je lui criait d'aller encore plus haut . Finnick jouait au bac à sable sous la surveillance de ma mère (alors que Finn je l'ai connu à 11 ans) . Prim étais encore qu'un bébé et elle courait dans le parc suivie de ma mère . Très étrange , vraiment !

Je me réveille le lendemain en criant . J'ai fait un cauchemar sur ma mort . Je sors de mon lit et vais dans la salle de bain pour me maquiller . Je m'habille avec un t-shirt à manches longues bleu ciel et un jean . Je mets mes bottines à talon, prends mon sac et vais dans le garage pour prendre ma voiture . Je reçois deux messages mais je ne peux pas les regarder . J'arrive devant le lycée et Johanna se met juste en face de ma voiture les mains sur les hanches . Je freine brusquement . Je descends de la voiture sans prendre la peine de fermer la porte .

-Mais t'es une grosse malade toi ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? je lui crie dessus

-Je voulais juste t'arrêter , c'est tout .

-T'aurais pu trouver un autre moyen que risquer ta vie ! je m'écrie

-Mais j'ai confiance en toi ! Et puis , tu ne répondais pas au tél .

-Parce que j'étais au volant banane ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? je demande en fermant ma voiture .

-Il n'y a pas cours .

-Quoi ?

-Il n'y a pas cours ! T'es sourde ou quoi ?

Je remarque qu'il n'y a que nous dans le parking du lycée . Enfin , que nous dans notre bande . Parce que plusieurs gens sont dans le même état que moi . La joie ! Il n'y a pas cours ! En plus j'avais contrôle de bio alors … Ça tombe bien !

-Et les autres ? Ils sont où ? je demande

-Chez Gale . On m'a chargé de venir te chercher vu que tu ne répondais pas au téléphone . On y vas ?

J'hoche la tête et remonte dans ma voiture . Je suis Johanna jusqu'à chez Gale . Ils sont tous dehors en cercle autour d'un feu . Chez Gale c'est grand . Dans son jardin il y a une cible de tir à l'arc et des arbres . Pleins d'arbres … On dirait que sa mère est là . Il y a la voiture d'Hazelle garée devant la maison . Je rentre dans le jardin accompagnée de Johanna et on s'assois près du feu . Il fait très froid aujourd'hui . Et je ne comprends pas les filles qui sont en short ! Annie a un short noir et un t-shirt « New York » . Glimmer un short en jean et un t-shirt avec un renard . Johanna a mis un short noir et un t-shirt avec un lion dessus . Bon , au moins Clove a mis un jean rouge et un t-shirt .

Clove est en train de lire Divergente 1 . Elle en est déjà aux trois quarts . Je m'assois près d'elle et lis en même temps qu'elle . Elle me regarde étonnée .

-Quoi ? je demande

-Tu avais dit que ce livre est pourri . Et là tu le lis ?

-Bah j'ai le droit ! Et puis , c'est pas comme si Tris était innocente et tout . Elle aime son instructeur ! Genre 2 ans d'écart ! Carrément … On se demande ce qu'ils font sérieux ! je dis en continuant à lire .

-Tu veux que je te rappelles qui d'autres est sortie avec un mec de deux ans de plus qu'elle ? Toi !

-Oh ok ! Ok . je lui dit en me jetant sur elle .

Elle crie et Glimmer lui prends le livre des mains pour pas qu'il s'abîme . Elle se trouve au sol et je lui fait des chatouilles . Elle rigole et me supplie d'arrêter mais je continue . Elle me pousse et je me retrouve au sol maintenant . Elle se met au-dessus de moi et me sourit . Elle regarde Cato qui essaye de lui mimer un truc et j'en profite pour la pousser et me relever . Elle s'est rattrapée par les coudes et se lève à son tour . Elle saut sur mon dos et on tombe toutes les deux dans un tas de feuilles mortes .

-Oh les filles … soupire Gale . C'est moi qui les a ramassés ! Bravo , c'est qui sui vas nettoyer maintenant ?

-Toi ! dit Clove qui est sur moi .

Je suis allongée sur les feuilles . Clove se relève et me tends sa main pour que je me relève . Je secoue mes vêtements . J'ai des feuilles partout . Je me dirige vers les autres . Peeta m'enlève des feuilles des cheveux .

-Petit moment de pub . dit Annie et on rigole

-Katniss , tu avais oublié que c'était férié ? me demande Marvel

-Ouais , même Annie s'en ait souvenue ! dit Finnick qui se prend un coup de sa copine .

Je ne réponds pas et me rassois près du feu . Entre les jambes de Peeta . Hazelle arrive avec un plateau de jus d'orange et je me lève pour lui faire la bise .

-Comment ça va Katniss ? me demande-t-elle

-Bien . Où est Posy ? je demande .

Posy arrive timidement . Elle est trop mignonne . Du haut de ses 2 ans , elle est très intelligente . Je me baisse et ouvre mes bras pour qu'elle vienne me voir . Elle court vers moi en souriant et je la prends dans mes bras . Hazelle dépose le plateau sur l'herbe , je soulève Posy et me rassois avec elle sur les genoux .

-Posy … dit Gale qui veut rester tranquille .

-Laisse-la ! je dis . Posy reviens ! elle s'était relevée pour partir .

-T'es vraiment … Mais regarde-la ! Elle est trop mignonne ! dit Glimmer en s'approchant de nous deux .

Posy a son pouce dans la bouche et ses boucles brunes me cachent la vue . Je les repousses et elle sourit à Glimmer qui lui pince les joues .

-C'est pour ça que je ne veux pas qu'elle reste ! Vous êtes sur elle comme ça et c'est pas bien . s'écrie Gale

-Pourquoi ? T'es jaloux ? demande Clove en caressant les joues de Posy

-Non mais elle vas s'y habituer , et c'est pas normal que vous lui prêtiez autant d'attention . Et nous alors ? dit-il

-Mais vous passez après elle . N'est-ce pas Posy ? je demande et elle rougit .

On rigole toutes les 5 d'elle . Elle est trop mignonne … J'ai envie de la croquer ! Elle glousse quand Annie lui fait des chatouilles .

-Bon trêve de plaisanteries ! Passons aux choses sérieuses ! s'écrie Cato

Posy reste sur mes genoux et tout le monde la regarde . Ils veulent tous (les gars) qu'elle s'en aille . Elle se tourne vers moi et semble me demander de les convaincre qu'elle ne feras pas de bêtises . Elle a l'air si triste que je me tourne vers Gale et il lève les yeux au ciel .

-Elle est triste ! Regarde-la … je lui explique aussitôt

-Mais elle joue la comédie ! Posy , s'il te plaît . On veut parler entre grandes personnes .

-T'es méchant ! lui dit-elle en lui tirant la langue et s'en allant . Je t'aime plus .

-Moi si , je t'aimes . Allez ouste ! dit-il

Je lui fait un regard de la mort qui tue et il me sourit avant de se tourner vers Johanna qui est carrément sur lui .

-T'avais dit quoi hier ? lui demande-t-il

-Karaoké . dit-elle en fermant les yeux

-Vous voulez faire du karaoké ? Ce soir ? demande Gale en se tournant vers nous

-Pourquoi pas ! Mais on vas dans le karaoké du centre ? demande Finn

-Ouais ! dit Johanna

On est tous partants pour aller faire du karaoké ce soir . Pendant ce temps , on rentre dans la maison parce qu'il s'est mis à pleuvoir . On joue aux cartes . Poker . Je suis trop forte à ça ! Peeta ne connaît pas le jeu . Alors après quelques parties où il n'a fait que regarder , on décide de se mettre en groupes . Peeta avec moi .

-Comment ça se fait trop pas ! Il vas gagner avec elle … dit Finnick en boudant

-Et alors ? C'est pas de ma faute si je suis la boss à ce jeu . je m'exclame

-Oh la boss ! C'est à toi de jouer là . dit Cato

Je montre une carte à Peeta et il la dépose sur la table . Je bois un peu de mon jus d'orange en regardant ce que font les autres . On est tous en cercle et Finnick (qui est avec Clove) est à côté de moi . Je tiens les cartes en main . Finnick se penche progressivement vers moi et je recule en cachant les cartes sur ma poitrine .

-Triche pas ! je m'exclame

-Je triche pas … dit-il innocent

-On te connais tous Finn , t'es un tricheur . dit Peeta

Après quelques minutes , on gagne . Tout le monde est fou de rage . Hazelle nous dit qu'elle vas au parc avec les enfants . La pluie s'est arrêtée mais on reste dans la maison à jouer aux cartes . Tout le monde veut être avec moi mais Gale allume l'ordinateur et met de la musique . Au bout d'un moment , Johanna sors de la pièce et reviens avec la guitare de Gale .

Ils ont une technique tous les deux pour rester tout le temps ensemble sans qu'Hazelle ne s'en rende compte . Ils font semblant de composer une chanson pour le groupe . Mais en vrai , ils se font des mamours dans la chambre de Gale . Comment je le sais ? Parce que Johanna me l'a dit !

-Chante pour nous ! dit Johanna en passant la guitare à Gale

-Seulement si Katniss chante avec moi . dit-il en accordant sa guitare .

J'écarquille les yeux . J'ai pas envie de chanter aujourd'hui . Ce que je m'empresse de dire à tout le monde mais ils ne veulent pas me laisser tranquille . Je suis sur le point de m'énerver sérieusement quand Peeta se penche et me chuchote à l'oreille :

-J'ai une surprise pour toi . Mais je te la donne seulement si tu chantes .

Je le regarde et il me fait un sourire . Je secoue la tête et me lève pour aller près de Gale

-Tu lui a promis quoi en échange ? demande Clove

-Rien . réponds Peeta en souriant .

-Tu veux que je chante quoi ? je demande en ronchonnant .

Il commence une chanson . Je ne la reconnais pas . Ou du moins c'est une chanson qu'on n'a jamais fait avec le groupe . Je fronce les sourcils en regardant par la fenêtre . Ça me dit quelque chose mais je ne me rappelle plus quoi . C'est tout doux , et la mélodie est très belle . Mais ça ne me dit rien . Je pose ma main sur les cordes et il s'arrête .

-C'est quoi ? je demande

-Tu t'en souviens plus ? Tant mieux , j'avais peur de ta réaction … me dit-il

-Non , sérieux . C'est quoi ? je demande et il me regarde hésitant .

-La chanson de la Valée .

Je me mord la lèvre . Cette chanson je la chantais avec mon père . Quand j'étais gamine , je me rappelle l'avoir chantée avec Gale une fois . Il voulait savoir ce que je fredonnais tout le temps , du coup je la lui ait chantée . A lui , Finnick , Delly et Johanna après la mort de mon père .

-Alors ? On la chante ? je demande

Il hoche la tête et recommence à jouer. Je chante et tripote nerveusement mon t-shirt. Je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux et je pleurs. C'est plus fort que moi. Je m'accroupis au sol et pleurs. Tout le monde vient près de moi. Gale s'excuse mais je ne réponds pas. Il ne doit pas s'excuser. S'excuser de quoi au juste ? Il ne m'a pas forcée, c'est moi qui ait voulut ! Johanna me prends dans ses bras et je m'accroche à son cou. Je pleurs encore et encore. Ça me rappelle trop mon père. Johanna me fait assoir sur une chaise et Clove me passe un mouchoir. Je sèche mes larmes et regarde le vide.

-Je suis désolé Katniss . Je ne pensais pas que ça te toucherais autant. me dit Gale

-T'a pas t'excuser.

Annie me passe un verre d'eau et Peeta me masse les épaules. Je bois un peu avant de reposer le verre sur la table et de leur faire un sourire. Il est midi, on mange un truc avant de sortir dehors. Gale laisse un mot à sa mère en lui disant que nous sommes au karaoké. D'abord on ira faires les boutiques. Comme le karaoké est au centre commercial , on auras largement le temps.


	52. Chapter 52

**Salut tout le monde ! Me voilà avec un nouveau chapitre !**

**Princessedusahara : Oui j'adore Nos Etoiles Contraires. Comme j'aime Divergente, Twilight , Rouge Rubis et surtout , plus que tout au monde … Hunger Games . **

**Je ne sais pas si vous aviez vu ou pas, mais un nouveau film avec Josh Hutcherson vas sortir : Paradise Lost . Ça a l'air trop bien ! Et aussi Serena avec Jennifer Lawrence.**

**Bon ce n'est pas tout mais il reste genre deux semaines avant la sortie de La Revolte partie 1 ! Comme j'ai hâte vous n'avez pas idée ! P'têt que si en fait … Trêve de bavardages passons au chapitre ! Bonne lecture, en espérant que ça vous plaise.**

POV Peeta :

On rentre dans le centre commercial. Personne ne fait plus allusion à la gaffe de tout à l'heure. Je ne voudrais pas me retrouver à la place de Katniss. On va dans quelques magasins de vêtements avec les filles. Ça paraît remonter le moral à Katniss qui a eu un grand choc tout à l'heure. Je m'assois avec Cato sur un truc pour poser les jeans. La vendeuse nous demande de nous relever au bout d'un moment. C'est fatiguant les magasins avec les filles. J'en ai déjà fait avec Katniss à Noël mais, là, c'est fois 5 !

Au bout de 3h on se dirige vers le karaoké. On s'assoit sur un canapé d'angle et commandons des smoothies. Katniss s'assois sur mes genoux et sirote sa boisson au kiwi. Je demande à un monsieur d'inscrire les filles dans une demi-heure. Il faut d'abord qu'on se repose un peu. 3h de marche à suivre 5 filles c'est épuisant ! On parle des grandes vacances qui approchent. Ça fait presque un an que je suis là, à Los Angles. Eh ben, le temps passe vite. Je me remémore les moments passés avec mes nouveaux amis. Fêtes à gogos, sorties, tournages… Je me suis fait de supers amis et une copine à couper le souffle. Elle s'allonge sur moi et je lui fais un bisou sur la joue.

Elle a l'air si fragile à ce moment-là, sous sa carapace il y a un cœur gros comme le monde. Elle bâille et je repousse ses cheveux qui lui tombent sur les yeux. Elle me fait un sourire, on dirait un ange. Je l'embrasse devant tout le monde. Au bout d'un moment, on se sépare et le mec à qui j'ai demandé d'inscrire les filles les appelle sur scène. Elles se lèvent et prennent un micro avant de choisir une chanson : Team de Lorde. J'adore cette chanson. Elles se partagent les couplets et le refrain c'est Katniss qui le chante. Ce que j'aime avec cette chanson, c'est les chœurs.

Tout le monde applaudit à la fin de la chanson et les filles reprennent leur places près de nous.

-A vous maintenant ! dit Clove

-Tu veux te péter les tympans ? demande Cato . Parce que sinon je suis partant pour monter sur scène !

-Oh mais ça va ! dit Gale. T'a qu'à rester là, qui viens avec moi ? demande-t-il en se levant (gros silence) Peeta et Alex ! Allez . Marvel aussi !

-Oh non ! dit Marvel . Même chose que Cato , je chante comme une casserole .

-Pire . commente Glimmer .

-Moi aussi. je leur dit. Allez y vous, Alex a fait partie du Studio alors il chante bien à mon avis.

Alex prends un micro et nous chante Let It Go avec Gale. La chanson de la Reine de Neiges. Gale se débrouille pas mal, mais c'est Alex le pro ! Ils reviennent et s'assoient près de nous. On commande à manger et écoutons d'autres gens chanter. Je peux vous dire que j'en ai encore mal aux oreilles.

POV Katniss :

_Quelques jours après le karaoké :_

On est vendredi 22 mai. Je suis devant mon armoire, ne sachant pas quoi mettre pour aller au lycée. Je prends finalement une jupe bleue et un haut rose fuchsia. Je mets mes bottines à talon et prends mon sac avant d'aller rejoindre Peeta dehors. Il joue à son téléphone. Je le surprends en lui faisant un bisou rapide sur les lèvres alors qu'il était hyper concentré. Je veux monter dans la voiture mais il prend ma main et me rapproche de lui pour que je l'embrasse vraiment. Ce que je fais bien entendu.

Dans une semaine on aura un concert, alors tous les soirs nous allons chez Laureen répéter. Sans les mecs habituellement, mais aujourd'hui ils ont insisté à venir. Je monte dans la voiture avec Peeta et nous partons en direction du lycée. En arrivant là-bas, je suis estomaquée en voyant Tobias. Je regarde Peeta qui fronce les sourcils.

-Tu peux repartir ? Avant qu'il nous voit ? je lui demande

-Trop tard …

Il fixe Tobias qui s'approche de la voiture. J'ouvre la portière juste au moment où il allait passer. Il se cogne dedans et je souris avant de prendre un air faussement désolé.

-Oh, mince . Désolé je ne t'avais pas vu. lui dis-je

Il grimace avant de me sourire. Je lui souris et me dirige vers mes amies. C'est pas que je suis fâchée contre lui, mais j'en ai marre qu'il nous colle juste pour être avec moi. Dans l'espoir que je change d'avis sur mes sentiments envers Peeta. Ce qui n'arrivera sûrement pas ! Je fais la bise aux filles et j'entends Cato parler avec Tobias. Peeta s'approche de Finnick et Finnick lui chuchote un truc à l'oreille.

-Pourquoi il est là, lui ? je demande à Clove

Clove est habillée d'un t-shirt blanc avec une star que je ne connais pas qui a une moustache. Elle a un short noir avec des fleurs sur les côtés et des converses.

-Je ne sais pas. Je pensais que tu le saurais. Mais à mon avis, c'est toujours pour toi qu'il reste avec nous. Je lui demande ? Peut-être qu'il comprendra qu'il n'est plus le bienvenu ! me chuchote-t-elle

-Non, tu restes là. je luis dit

Johanna a un short en jean et un t-shirt blanc avec des écritures . Glimmer a un combi short blanc avec quelques taches de couleurs. Annie a un t-shirt rouge avec un col Claudine et un short noir .

Je prie pour que ça sonne chaque seconde. Mais Peeta est venu me chercher trop tôt, et nous sommes arrivés tôt du coup. Tobias tente de me parler mais Gale fait exprès de le retenir. Je le remercie ! Ça sonne finalement et je me retiens de crier « alléluias ». Je m'empresse de rentrer au lycée. Quand nous sommes enfin à l'intérieur je saute au cou de Gale. On a failli basculer mais Cato a retenu Gale avec sa main.

-Merci, merci, merci ! Je t'aime ! je lui dit en lui faisant un bisou sur la joue.

-De rien. C'est la dernière fois que je te sauve ! me dit-il en me reposant sur le sol.

-On sait tous que tu continueras Gale… dit Annie

On va en cours et je n'arrête pas de penser à ce qui se serait passé si j'avais laissé Tobias me parler. A midi je rejoins mes amis accompagnée d'Alex. Je m'assois au milieu d'un débat :

-Mais non ! En l'invitant il nous laissera PAS tranquilles ! s'écrie Finnick

-De quoi vous parlez ?! je demande en m'incrustant

-De Tobias. Clove veut l'inviter au concert pour qu'il nous laisse tranquilles. Mais justement, si on l'invite il va croire qu'il est le bienvenu et qu'il pourra continuer de t'harceler ! m'informe Cato

-Pas question qu'il vienne ! je m'écrie

-C'est lui qui nous a filmé pendant un an. Tu te rappelles ? me dit Clove

-Et alors ? C'est lui qui est parti !

Elle soupire et me regarde sérieusement. Je l'implore du regard. Elle ne comprend rien à rien !

-C'est à Katniss de choisir entre l'inviter et ne pas l'inviter . dit Finnick

Je réfléchit . Longtemps. Tellement longtemps que Marvel est obligé de me pincer le dos de la main. Je secoue la tête en leur disant que je ne veux qu'en aucun cas qu'il soit là ! Clove soupire , mais hoche la tête. Peeta me tends une feuille de papier . A Johanna aussi .

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demande Johanna

-Des fiches d'inscription au Studio One Beat ! nous dit Peeta tout sourire

Je me lève et l'embrasse à en perdre haleine. Johanna le remercie d'un simple baiser volant. Je regarde de plus près la fiche. Il me faut la signature de ma mère. Cela veut dire que je dois me rendre à San Francisco . Elle ne pourras pas signer par la webcam ! Je soupire et fourre la feuille dans mon sac avant qu'on aille manger . Je picore un peu dans mes lasagnes .

A 16h30 on se dirige tous chez Laureen . Elle nous attendait impatiemment comme à chaque fois . Elle est plus excitée que nous à l'idée de donner un autre concert . Ca fait genre 2 ans qu'on en a pas donné . C'est une opportunité de nous faire encore plus connaître. Elle nous prends des mesures , nous demande quelles chansons qu'on a fait on a envie de chanter , quelles chansons on veut rajouter à la longue liste de tournages … C'est une pile électrique !

On est en train de voir les vêtements qu'on mettras pour chanter Girlfriend d'Avril Lavigne quand je reçois un message de Tobias . Tout le monde se penche pour savoir ce qu'il m'a écrit . J'efface son numéro définitivement . Le message était : « Tu ne pourras pas m'éviter longtemps… » . C'est ce qu'on verras .

On décide du décors et des chansons qu'on veut éliminer parce qu'il y en a vraiment beaucoup . On choisit des chansons douces , des rocks , des pops et du country . On repars chez nous vers 18h , fatigués .

En arrivant chez moi , Peeta se penche pour m'embrasser . Je ne refuse pas , mais quand il veut aller plus loin je l'en empêche . Je suis trop fatiguée . Il me comprends mais je l'invite dormir à la maison

-Mais dormir , hein ? je l'avertis

Il rigole et on entre dans ma maison . Je prends une douche et m'habille en pyjama - shorty et débardeur noir – et m'allonge sur le ventre dans mon lit . Je n'ai pas froid , alors je laisse la couverture comme elle est et m'assoupis en attendant que Peeta revienne de la salle de bain.

Quand il rentre à nouveau dans ma chambre , et qu'il arrive au niveau du lit , il me fait une fessée avant de s'allonger à côté de moi. Il ouvre grand ses bras musclés et je me blottis contre lui .Je pose ma tête au niveau de son cœur et ça me calme . Il referme ses bras autour de moi et caresse mon dos dans l'intention de me faire dormir . Je soupire de bonheur et m'endors aussitôt .


	53. Chapter 53

POV Katniss :

Le lendemain matin , je me réveille par la lueur du lever du soleil . Peeta dort encore. Je me lève doucement pour ne pas le réveiller. Je me rends à la cuisine pour me préparer un café . J'ai bien dormis , pas de cauchemars . Je veux aller chercher mon sac parce que mon tél a sonné ,quand je me cogne contre Peeta . Je me retiens de crier en me mordant la lèvre . Il m'a marché sur les orteils .

-Désolé Katniss ! dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras .

Je l'embrasse tendrement . Au moment de me séparer de lui , il prend mon menton et me rapproche de nouveau . Il m'embrasse fougueusement puis sauvagement . Je le sens venir celui-là … Il se baisse et m'attrape par les fesses pour me soulever . Il s'avance un peu , tout en continuant à m'embrasser , et me dépose sur le plan de travail . Il se penche sur mon cou et j'enfouis mes doigts dans ses cheveux d'or . Il grogne et m'embrasse de nouveau . Il soulève un peu mon débardeur et je gémis .

Il recule un peu et prends la chantilly dans le frigo . Je fronce les sourcils et il me sourit . Il prend une fraise et dépose de la chantilly dessus . Je rigole et il me regarde en souriant . Je me calme et ouvre la bouche . Il me fait manger la fraise entière avant que je n'en prenne une et la lui fasse manger aussi . Il fait des bruits de succion quand il croque dans la fraise , ce qui m'excite à un tel point ! Alors que je pensais qu'il allait croquer dans la fraise , il mets mes doigts pleins de crème dans la bouche . Je déglutis face à spectacle qu'il m'offre . Il le fait exprès parce qu'hier je l'ai repoussé .

J'enlève mes doigts et crochète mes jambes autour de sa taille , nous faisant rapprocher . Je sens son érection contre mon intimité et ça m'excite encore plus . Il dépose ses mains sur le bas de mon dos et je me cambre . Il gémit et je gémis aussi . Il me soulève et nous emmène au salon . Mon canapé est assez grand pour nous deux . Alors qu'on est en train d'enlever nos vêtements , moi au-dessus de lui , quelqu'un sonne chez moi .

-Si c'est Tobias , je te jures que je le tue ! dit-il avant que je le coupe d'un baiser . Ne vas pas ouvrir comme ça ! Prends un truc .

Je rigole et lui chuchote à l'oreille :

-Je te promets qu'on continueras ce qu'on a commencé .

-Rien que ça , ça m'excite … me dit-il . Fais vite !

Je me relève et prends un mon short de volley qui était sur le canapé . Je vais ouvrir et tombe sur Finnick . Il n'attends même pas que je lui dise de rentrer , qu'il entre .

-C'est Finnick ! je crie en pensant à Peeta torse nu .

-Peeta est là ? me demande Finnick . Je ne dois même pas poser la question … marmonne-t-il en se tournant vers le salon . Salut Peeta ! Alors on s'amuse ?

Ils se tapent dans la main et je me jette un coup d'œil dans la télé . Mes cheveux vont dans tous les sens et on voit un peu mon soutient gorge rose fluo . Je rougis et Finnick rigole .

-Oh , ça va ! C'est pas comme si je ne t'avais pas déjà vue … Enfin , on n'a jamais couché ensemble … Oh mais tait-toi Finnick ! se dit-il a lui-même et j'hausse un sourcil . Ce que je voulais dire c'est que je vous ai vus bien pire …

-Te fatigue pas Finn , on a compris ! je le rassure.

Je remets en place mes cheveux et mon débardeur . Finnick s'assois sur le canapé et me dévisage longuement . Je suis sur les genoux de Peeta , qui est assis sur le fauteuil en face de Finnick .

-Je suis venu vous demander un truc . Enfin , je comptais aller chez toi , Peeta , mais ça tombe bien que tu sois ici . Ça m'évite un détour … Bref , je suis venu vous chercher pour aller dehors .

-Tu aurait pu appeler . je lui dit

-Oui mais non chérie ! Je voulais vous embêter . nous dit-il avec un sourire forcé .

Je me pince l'arête du nez et me lève pour aller m'habiller . Je me pose devant l'armoire et hurle pour qu'il entende :

-On vas où au juste ?

-Quelle importance ? me demande Finnick

-Je ne sais pas avec quoi m'habiller … je lui crie

-On vas au skate parc !

Je souris et prends un débardeur évasé avec des motifs galaxie et un short en jean . Je prends ma casquette OBEY et prends plusieurs bracelets au hasard . Je mets aussi ma montre bleu et un collier avec une moustache . Je laisse mes cheveux normaux et descends les marches au pas de course . J'ai faillis trébucher sur Finnick en descendant à toute vitesse . Il s'était assis sur la dernière marche . Je m'assois à côté de lui pour mettre mes Vans .

-Alors , t'es prête ? me demande-t-il en se levant

Je me lève aussi , je fais mine de réfléchir et court à la cuisine . Je remplis mes poches de sucettes et reviens vers Finnick et Peeta . Ils me regardent , je réfléchit encore puis descend à la cave . Je prends mon skate et rejoint les gars .

-Pour ne pas te voler le tien … j'explique à Finn

-C'est bien , je préfère . me dit-il tout sourire . Aller , on y vas les mordus de sexe !

Je lui fait un steak et sors de chez moi . Peeta pince les lèvres , il se retiens de ne pas le frapper lui aussi . Finnick se masse la tête , je l'ai frappé fort quand même . Il monte dans sa voiture et Peeta vas en face alors que moi je me retrouve derrière .

-Ah oui , ta voiture est ici . dit Finnick en démarrant la voiture .

On arrive en quelques minutes au skate-park . Je descends , une sucette à la bouche , pour retrouver plus vite les filles . Peeta me rejoint et me prends la main . J'ai mon skate dans l'autre et ma casquette sur la tête .

Clove est habillée avec un débardeur évasé rose qui lui arrive au nombril et un short , et des Vans bleu . Elle a des casques bleu autour du cou . Annie a un débardeur évasé bleu à volants et un short . Elle a des Vans aussi et un nœud papillon dans les cheveux . Glimmer a une chemise à carreaux noirs et blancs sans manches rentré dans son short en jean . Elle joue sur son IPhone .

-Salut tout le monde . Une sucette ? je demande en leur montrant mes poches .

-Ouais , moi ! dit Glimmer en levant la main comme à l'école mais sans relever sa tête du téléphone.

Je lui en passe une à elle et une à Annie . Cato m'attaque presque pour en avoir une . Je m'assois près de Clove . Elle parlait avec Marvel mais elle se tourne vers moi et me fait un câlin . Je fronce les sourcils et la repousse pour lui demander :

-Quelque chose ne vas pas ? je lui demande

-Si . Ça va très bien . m'assure-t-elle

-Tu veux une sucette ? je lui demande et elle hoche la tête .

Je sens qu'elle nous cache quelque chose . Ou alors elle ME cache quelque chose . Je n'ose pas lui demander plus de peur de la froisser . Je remarque que Johanna et Gale ne sont pas encore là . Peeta parle avec Cato .

-Ils arrivent quand Johanna et Gale ? je demande

-Dans quelques minutes normalement . me réponds Annie

-Je peux aller me balader ? En les attendant ? je demande

-Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ? me demande Glimmer

-La colère noire de Johanna . Allez ciao ! je leur dit en montant sur mon skate

-Attends-moi ! me crie Clove et je m'arrête .

Elle me rejoint et on monte toutes les deux sur mon skate . Je sais qu'elle vas se confier à moi et pas aux autres . Elle me fait plus confiance . J'attends toujours qu'elle commence à parler quand je vois la voiture de Gale arriver . Il n'y a pas beaucoup de gens pour l'instant , dans le skate park .

-Tu peux t'arrêter là ? me demande Clove en me montrant un banc .

Je m'arrête devant et elle s'assois sur le banc . Moi je m'assois sur mon skate et me balance de droite à gauche grâce à mon skate . Elle réfléchit longtemps et ouvre enfin la bouche :

-J'ai un truc à te confier . Mais je veux être sûre que tu m'aideras et que tu ne diras rien . Alors qu'est-ce que tu pourrais me dire pour que je te confie mon secret ?

-Euh … Parce que je suis ta plus proche amie et qu'on se connaît depuis longtemps . Qu'est-ce qui se passe Clove ? Un problème avec ton père ?

Ça m'étonne qu'elle ne me fasse pas confiance complétement . Elle m'a toujours parlé à moi de ses problèmes , de ses colères … De tout ! Et là , je ne sais pas ce qui a changé pour qu'elle hésite à me parler .

-C'est difficile Katniss . Je ne sais pas si je dois vous en parler . Je … elle commence à pleurer et je me lève pour la prendre dans mes bras .

-Dis-moi ce qui ne vas pas Clove ! je lui dis .

-Katniss . Je ne sais plus quoi faire …

-Dis-moi . Dis-moi ce qui te tracasse …

Elle pleure et j'essaie de la calmer mais elle n'arrête pas de sangloter . Je jette un coup d'œil aux autres . Johanna et Gale sont en train de s'assoir près de nos amis . Ils rigolent et je me dit que ça doit être vraiment grave ce que Clove veut me dire . Sinon elle ne pleurerais pas . Clove est forte et ne se montre jamais pleurer . Entre elle et moi il y a plus que de l'amitié . On est des sœurs ! Et je ferias tout mon possible pour régler son problème . Je sais que c'est pareil de son côté , qu'elle m'aideras en cas de problème .

Elle finit par se dégager de mon étreinte et à sécher ses larmes . Je la regarde attendant qu'elle ose enfin parler . Elle me demande une sucette . Je fronce les sourcils et lui donne une sucette .

-Maintenant tu vas me dire ce qu'il y a ? Je m'inquiète sérieusement . je lui dit

-Il y a de quoi ... chuchote-t-elle

Je regarde de nouveau nos amis . Ils nous attendent . Je dis à Clove qu'elle doit se décider maintenant parce que nos amis vont arriver d'un moment à l'autre . Elle enlève sa sucette de la bouche et prends une grande inspiration avant de me dire :

-Je … je suis …

**Qu'est-ce qui arrive à Clove ? Vous vous le demandez , hein ? Je vous laisse sur ça et vous donne rendez-vous au prochain chapitre ! **

**Allez , peace !**


	54. Chapter 54

POV Katniss :

-Je … Je suis … Katniss je suis enceinte putain ! me dit-elle agacée

J'ouvre grand les yeux. Oh mon dieu ! C'est pas vrai … Clove est enceinte . Elle a un bébé dans le bide. Je n'arrive pas à y croire.

-Ferme la bouche ! me dit-elle

-Clove . Tu es vraiment enceinte ou c'est une blague ? Parce qu'elle est de très mauvais goût !

-Non ! Je suis … enceinte . me chuchote-t-elle parce que quelqu'un est passé à côté de nous .

-T'es est sûre ? je lui demande

-Ouais ! J'ai fait pleins de test et ils sont tous positifs ! Je sais plus quoi faire …

-Et t'es allée voir la gynéco ? Elle pourras peut-être t'aider .

-Non , j'avais pas envie d'y aller toute seule . me dit-elle sur le point de pleurer encore

-Ca vas aller ! lui dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras . T'es fait pas … Je suis avec toi , je ne vais pas te laisser .

Clove m'a aidée quand je pensais être enceinte . Maintenant c'est à mon tour de la rassurer . Sauf que pour elle , c'est du vrai . Et elle le sait déjà … Comment on vas faire ? Et surtout , comme ELLE vas faire ?

-Cato le sait ? je demande

-Noooooon . gémit-elle . Et j'ai pas envie qu'il l'apprenne . Il vas me quitter , j'en suis sûre .

-Arrête de pleurer. je la secoue un peu. Arrête !

Elle essuie ses larmes . Je jette un coup d'œil à nos amis . Ils se dirigent vers nous . Je passe un mouchoir à Clove et elle remet sa sucette dans la bouche . Elle a les yeux rouges et du mascara qui coule . Je le lui enlève , mais pour les yeux faudra qu'elle trouve une excuse .

-Ils arrivent . Quelqu'un d'autre le sait ? je demande

-Non , que toi . J'ai peur …

Je la regarde droit dans les yeux et lui dit que je suis là et qu'on iras ensemble voir un médecin dès lundi . Parce que le dimanche c'est fermé . Elle hoche la tête et on fait semblant de parler quand Johanna s'assois près de nous .

-Clove … T'as les yeux tout rouges ! Est-ce que ça va ? lui demande Annie

-Ouais ouais ! Ca vas très bien …

Je soupire et prends la main de Clove . Elle me serre très fort et je grimace tellement j'ai mal . Clove finit sa sucette et mordille le bâtonnet . Je ne peux m'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil sur son ventre nu . Parce que oui , elle a mis un débardeur évasé qui lui fait montrer son ventre ! Elle est pas douée elle … Moi j'aurais tout mis , sauf ça ! C'est trop voyant .

Marvel, Cato , Finnick et Gale font du BMX, du skate et de la trottinette . Johanna les prend en photo, et seront postés sur Facebook ou le site du groupe. Annie propose de marcher. Alors je monte sur mon skate et Glimmer (qui a pris le sien) roule à mes côtés. Johanna nous demande de nous tenir la main pendant qu'on roule et elle nous prend en photo. Je vois Clove parler avec Annie. Je ne pense pas qu'elle va le lui dire. Elles rigolent, donc non, elle ne lui a pas dit. Peeta me demande une sucette, alors je mets ma main dans la poche de mon short et lui donne une sucette.

On s'arrête sur un terrain plat, où Glimmer et moi pourrons rouler tranquilles. Les autres s'assoient en cercle et parlent. Je fais des tours atour d'eux. Au bout d'un moment, alors que j'arrivais à son niveau, Johanna m'attrape la main et je tourne autour d'elle. Il y a assez d'espace.

-Dis-moi Kat, tu n'aurais pas envie de parler avec Prim ? me demande-t-elle

-Pourquoi ? Tu veux lui parler ? je lui demande en tournant toujours.

-Non, mais je me disais qu'elle te manquait et tout …

-Ah, d'accord. J'ai pigé ! je m'arrête et m'assois sur le sol à côté d'elle. Tu veux que je lui demande quand je pourrais aller à San Francisco pour la signature !

Elle me sourit et je rigole. Elle ne changera jamais ! Je sors mon portable et appelle Prim sur Skype.

-Coucou Prim ! je lui dit quand elle réponds

-Salut. Vous êtes tous ensemble là ?

-Oui. Au skate-park ! S'invite Johanna

-Oh la chance… Moi aussi je veux !

-Tu veux que Katniss vienne ? demande Johanna impatiente

-Je sais pas si je pourrais supporter ses sautes d'humeur …

-Haha. dis-je en faisant un faux rire. Enfaite, j'ai besoins de la signature de maman pour m'inscrire au Studio. C'est pour ça que je t'ai appelée. Tu peux me la passer ?

-Je sais pas …

Ma mère prend la place de Prim et nous salue tous. Je lui parle du Studio et elle me dit qu'elle veut bien que j'y aille à condition que j'aie de bonnes notes. C'est gagné d'avance … Je suis plutôt bonne élève, sans me vanter .Je raccroche et sourit à Johanna. J'irais à San Francisco la semaine après le concert .Johanna sautille et je rigole. Elle a trop hâte !

Clove regarde le sol depuis tout à l'heure. A mon avis elle est en train de réfléchir à la vie qu'elle aura. Je suis triste pour elle. Mais en même temps, je me dis qu'elle a de la chance d'avoir des amis sur qui compter. Et peut-être qu'elle se trompe sur Cato, qu'il ne va pas la quitter parce qu'elle est enceinte. Gale, Finnick, Marvel et Cato arrivent et s'assoient à côté de nous . Le parc s'est remplit pendant ces trente minutes.

Cato s'assois près de Clove et lui prends la main . Elle relève la tête et il lui sourit . Clove fait un sourire timide et pose ses yeux sur moi . Je hausse les épaules et me tourne vers Peeta qui me demande si je veux un café .

-Ouais s'il te plaît . dis-je en me retournant vers Clove

-Tu en veux Clove ? demande Marvel

J'écarquille les yeux et secoue la tête . Elle hésite , je sais qu'elle en a envie mais elle n'a pas le droit . C'est mauvais pour le bébé .

-Non , merci ! dit-elle

Je soupire et regarde l'heure sur mon portable . Il est 10h30 . Déjà ?! Eh ben … Le temps passe vite . On se lève et je roule sur mon skate . Finnick roule à côté de moi et attrape ma casquette pour la mettre sur sa tête . Je veux la récupérer mais il change de direction et je prends du temps pour tourner . Il vas vite , de plus en plus vite . J'arrive enfin à sa hauteur mais il freine brusquement . J'avais failli tomber . Peeta , Alex et Marvel sont partis acheter des cafés . Gale et Cato font leurs acrobaties et je marche avec les filles . J'ai mis mon skate sous le bras et suis les filles à travers le parc.

-Vous savez qu'on peut aller à New York avec le lycée ? demande Annie

-Ah bon ? je demande . Quand ?

-Je sais pas mais il faut avoir une super moyenne en histoire-géo . Je sais pas pourquoi , c'est pas comme si on allait sur une autre planète ! nous dit-elle

-Mais c'est trop bien ! s'écrie Glimmer. Je veux y aller …

-Il faudrait que ta moyenne en histoire-géo soit au-dessus de B . explique Annie

Glimmer monte sur son skate et vas plus vite que nous en criant : « A moi New York et les boutiques ». On rigole et on la rejoint . Clove traîne les pieds et essaie de faire descendre son haut .Johanna se tourne vers elle et lui prends la main . Elle la tire et elle se tient le ventre à deux mains . Elle se tourne vers moi tremblante . Je panique . Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je fronce les sourcils quand elle court vers la poubelle .Je soupir de soulagement . Johanna fronce le nez et Glimmer s'approche de nous avec Annie .

-Ca va Clove ? demande Annie

-Ouais ouais . Tout vas bien . dit-elle en venant vers nous .

-Tu a mal au ventre ? demandais-je

Clove hoche la tête et on reprends notre route . On se dirige vers le terrain de basket . Peeta et Marvel viennent nous passer notre café Starbucks . Clove nous regarde avec envie et je la regarde désolée . Alex qui a ramené un ballon de basket fait quelques passes avec moi . Au bout d'un moment , Peeta se ramène et me vole le ballon des mains .

-Hey ! je crie pendant qu'il fait un dunk .

Je cours vers lui et lui vole la balle . Je fais quelques dribles et lui tourne le dos . Je mets le ballon dans le panier . Tout le monde m'applaudit et Alex me conseille de m'inscrire au basket . Il plaisante , j'ai juste mis un panier…Gale, Finnick et Cato nous rejoignent . Ils prennent leurs cafés et je joue encore avec Peeta . Alex a rejoint les autres . Quand Peeta à le ballon dans les mains , je monte sur son dos .

-Putain ! Descend ! Mon dos Katniss … me crie-t-il

Je rigole et descend de son dos . J'ai envie de lui , je le lui fait comprendre en l'embrassant . Je couvre ses joues de mes mains et me mets sur la pointe des pieds pour toucher ses lèvres . Lui , il dépose ses mains au creux de mon dos et je me plaque contre lui . On reste longtemps comme ça . Tellement longtemps que , quand je rouvre les yeux , je vois nos amis nous observer . Je me dégage de Peeta :

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous regardez ? je demande

-Rien . Je ne sais pas si tout le monde partage ce sentiment , mais je me dis que vous avez eu de la chance de vous trouver . dit Gale . Je sais pas comment était Peeta avant que vous sortiez ensembles , Finn le sait lui . Mais toi Katniss , tu avais l'air d'un petit chien battu sans personne avec toi… Je suis heureux que tu sois heureuse .

Je lui sourit et lui fait un bisou sur la joue . Il repousse mes cheveux et me fait un bisou sur la joue aussi . Les autres approuvent d'un hochement de tête . Je vois Clove pleurer . J'écarquille les yeux et tout le monde se tourne vers elle . Elle fait un geste nonchalant :

-Je sais pas ce qui me prends … nous explique-t-elle . C'est plus fort que moi . Et je trouve ça très touchant ce que t'as dit Gale …

Elle pousse un sanglot qui me déchire le cœur et je repense à ce qui se trouve dans son bide . Je la prends dans mes bras et elle enfoui sa tête dans mes cheveux . Je lui sourit et elle s'accroche encore plus à mon cou .

-Ne m'abandonne pas Katniss .

Les autres n'ont pas compris . Mais j'ai pigé son sous-entendu . Elle parle de sa grossesse déjà lancée et de notre amitié en même temps . Je lui caresse les cheveux et elle me fait un bisou mouillé sur la joue .

-Oh c'est mignon … soupire Marvel

On rigole et Clove se calme un peu . Elle prend une grande goulée d'air . Vers 17h on retourne chez nous . Lundi je conduirais Clove chez la gynéco .


	55. Chapter 55

POV Katniss :

On est lundi 25 mai . Je suis dans le centre commercial avec Clove .Elle n'arrête pas de stresser . Dans une demi-heure elle a rendez-vous chez la gynéco pour vérifier qu'elle est VRAIMENT enceinte . On est suivie de Johanna qui a voulu venir avec nous . Elle ne sait pas pour Clove , mais quand on a dit aux autres que Clove et moi allons au centre commercial , Johanna a voulu nous suivre .On s'est posées dans le Starbucks du centre commercial en train de boire un smoothie .

-Vous savez quoi ? J'ai envie d'aller à New York avec le lycée . nous dit Johanna

-Moi aussi . s'écrie Clove et j'hoche la tête.

J'ai une bonne moyenne en histoire . Mais en géo c'est la cata ! Je sais pas si je serais acceptée . Clove est super bonne élève dans ces matières .Je sais pas comment elle fait . Je regarde l'heure.

-Oh bah tient ! Il est 15h , Johanna t'avais pas un rendez-vous avec Gale ? je lui dit

-Si . Merci les filles. dit-elle avant de s'en aller

-Aller on y va ! je dis en me levant

Elle soupire et se lève à son tour . Elle a mis une chemise orange et un jean. Moi j'ai mis un débardeur évasé violet et un jean blanc. On arrive devant la porte du cabinet . Clove enregistre son nom sur un calepin et on attends dans la salle d'attente .

-J'ai peur Katniss . Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? me demande-t-elle apeurée .

-Déjà , ne pas pleurer . Ensuite , on verras . Tu veux le garder ?

Elle ne réponds pas . Mais je sais qu'elle ne veut pas de ce bébé . Elle est assez stressée comme ça .La gynéco l'appelle .

-Est-ce que mon amie peut venir ? demande Clove gentiment

-Oui . Bien sûr qu'elle peut .

Je rentre avec Clove dans le cabinet . On s'assois sur des siège devant le bureau du médecin . Elle écrit un truc sur le carnet de Clove et la regarde . Elle attends une explication . Je pousse Clove du coude parce qu'elle était un peu dans la lune .

-Oh , Ah oui . Je suis ici parce que je … je . elle n'arrive pas à le dire

-Elle pense être enceinte . je finis à sa place

-D'accord . dit la gynéco . Alors assis-toi sur le lit , s'il te plaît .

Clove me regarde et je lui fait un sourire pour l'encourager . Elle se lève et s'allonge sur le lit . Elle tripote ses mains . La gynéco -j'ai pas retenu son nom alors on l'appelle Michelle ok ?- lui soulève sa chemise et dépose une sorte de crème bleu bizarre . Clove sursaute .

-C'est glacé . dit-elle

Michelle allume un ordinateur et dépose une machine sur le ventre de Clove .On entends un bip et une image flou apparaît sur l'écran . Au début , je ne reconnaît rien . Mais ensuite , si je me rappelle bien mes cours d'éducation sexuelle en 4e , le bébé ressemble à rien au début. Clove refuse de regarder l'écran . Alors Michelle me demande de regarder moi , et de dire à Clove ce que je vois .

-Un bébé , un fœtus plutôt . je lui dit

Elle pleurs et la gynéco la regarde tristement . Elle enlève le gel qui est sur son abdomen et elle rouvre les yeux . Je lui passe un mouchoir et elle se mouche bruyamment . Elle remet sa chemise et s'assois de nouveau à côté de moi .

-Je suis désolé Clove . je lui dis

-C'est pas ta faute . C'est la mienne …

-Alors , Mlle Kentwell , il faut parler des possibilités . Voulez-vous garder ce bébé ? demande Michelle

Je lui ai posé la même question tout à l'heure . Moi qui pensais qu'elle était plus expérimentée que moi dans tout ça … Eh ben non , vu que ses sourcils sont levés bien haut comme si elle n'avait pas réfléchit à cette option .

-Euh … Je sais pas vraiment . Je pourrais réfléchir un peu ? demande Clove

-Alors réfléchissez vite parce que vous êtes enceinte de dix semaines . l'avertis Michelle

Elle inscris un truc dans son carnet de santé et on repars . Une fois dehors , je prends Clove dans mes bras et elle se lâche . Elle pleurs toutes les larmes de son corps . Je lui dit que ça vas aller et elle s'arrête progressivement de pleurer .

-Et si on allait boire un truc ? demandais-je

-D'accord . dit-elle

On retourne au centre commercial et on achète des smoothies à la fraise et à la banane .

-Tu crois que je devrais avorter ? me demande-t-elle

-Je sais pas . A toi de voir . Mais je pense que ça te rendrais la vie plus facile . Je veux dire , t'es encore jeune . C'est pas comme si après tu ne pourras plus jamais avoir d'enfants ! Et puis , je ne sais pas si ce serait une bonne idée non plus . C'est comme si tu abandonnais quelqu'un .

-T'as raison. Le truc c'est que je pense pareil que toi . Je n'ai pas envie de le garder mais en même temps , j'ai pas non plus envie de l'abandonner comme ça . Ok , il ou elle ne m'a pas connue . Mais je ne sais pas si je suis attachée à ce truc dans mon ventre ! dit-elle en me montrant son ventre avec dégoût .

On finit notre boisson et on retourne au parking pour prendre ma voiture. Quand on est presque devant chez elle , elle m'arrête parce que Cato et Finnick sont là , devant chez Clove .

-Qu'est-ce que je fais ? J'ai pas envie de l'affronter maintenant ! me dit-elle .

-Il n'est toujours pas au courant ? Clove ….

-Mais si je veux avorter ce seras plus logique qu'il ne l'apprenne pas . J'ai pas envie qu'il me quitte .

-Il ne vas pas te quitter ! Tu veux que je lui pose la question ? Ok . je descends de la voiture . Salut les mecs !

-Non , non , non ,noooooon ! crie Clove en courant vers moi .

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe là ? demande Finnick

-Rien . Allez salut ! A dem ! dit Clove à toute vitesse en voulant rentrer chez elle .

-Attend. Tu veux pas passer chez moi ? demande Cato . Pour les devoirs bien sûr …

Clove me regarde . Je regarde Cato qui regarde Clove , attendant une réponse . On sait tous que ce n'est pas les devoirs qu'il a envie de faire . Mais Clove est déjà enceinte ! Et elle est juste paniquée comme jamais , alors s'il en rajoute …

-Non , désolé . J'avais un truc à faire … A demain les gens . dit-elle en entrant chez elle

-Très polie . Comme toujours . commente Finnick . Même pas un « vous voulez rentrer ? » … Pfff

-Tu ne sais pas ce qu'elle endure , alors s'il te plaît ferme ta gueule . je réplique .

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles ont toutes aujourd'hui ? s'écrie Cato

Je secoue la tête et rentre dans ma voiture . Je conduis jusqu'à chez moi . Je ne sais pas ce que pourrais faire Clove mais elle doit prendre une décision . Et vite !

Le lendemain matin , je suis en train de m'habiller quand je reçois un appel de Glimmer . Je réponds en même temps que je suis en train de mettre mon short .

-Allô Glimmer ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Clove ne veut pas sortir de chez elle . Et je me disait que peut-être qu'hier il s'est passé un truc et que tu saurais quoi faire . Tu pourrais venir ?

-Ouais , dans 10 minutes .

Elle raccroche . Si Clove continue comme ça , tout le monde vas se poser des questions . Je mets mon débardeurs à volants avec des fleurs et met mes sandales . Je prends mon sac et ma voiture et me dirige vers chez Clove . Peeta est déjà au lycée vu qu'il commence à 7h30 . J'arrive devant chez Clove . Ouf ! Il n'y a que Glimmer .

-Salut Glim . je dis en lui faisant la bise . Tu dis qu'elle est à l'intérieur ?

-Ouais , elle veut pas sortir .

Glimmer est habillée d'une chemise blanche et par-dessus un haut à manches longues à paillettes . Elle a un short et des baskets . Elle s'est fait un chignon . Je prends la clé sous le paillasson et ouvre la porte . Je trouve Clove en sous-vêtements , sur le sol . En train de pleurer . Je referme la porte pour ne pas que Glimmer rentre .

-Clove . Ca va pas ? Il est l'heure d'aller au lycée . je lui dis en m'accroupissant à sa hauteur .

-Je ne peut pas affronter tout ça ! Surtout pas Cato qui m'embrasse , qui m'enlace , qui … Argh ! Je ne veux pas de se bébé ! Je n'en veux pas !

-T'en est sûre ? je lui demande

-Oui … elle continue de pleurer .

-On prendras rendez-vous chez la gynéco alors … je conclus . Mais maintenant il faut aller en cours .

-Je ne peux pas je t'ai dit ! elle me regarde . Je ne veux pas que Cato me regarde comme tous les jours . Je déteste lui mentir et lui cacher ça m'est impossible .

-Ecoute-moi bien Clove . Tant que personne n'est au courant tout iras bien . Ok ?

-Ok.

Elle soupire et se lève pour aller s'habiller . Elle reviens avec un t-shirt « kiss me » et un short rose . Elle mets ses converses et on sors . Glimmer nous a attendues . On y vas toutes ensemble au lycée .

-On vous a attendues longtemps ! dit Finnick

Il y a tout le monde sauf Peeta et Alex , qui sont au basket .

-J'ai failli attendre … soupire Gale

Annie est habillée avec un haut rose bonbon avec un col Claudine . Elle a mis un short et des bottines noires . Johanna a un haut qui lui arrive au nombril et un short USA .

On rentre en cours d'histoire . Alex parle avec nous . Clove est pas vraiment là , enfin si elle est là mais elle ne nous écoutes même pas .

-Ouhou ! Clove ! Tu as entendu ? demande Johanna

-Non désolé . Je réfléchissait …

-A quoi ? demande Alex

-A rien . De particulier . Juste mes obligations , mon père … Bref , le refrain habituel quoi !

A midi on vas directement manger . Clove s'est assise près de moi , en gros , complétement à l'autre bout de Cato . Elle l'évite et je pense qu'il a compris qu'elle est fâchée contre lui alors que c'est faux . On est en train de manger quand Finnick nous pose une question :

-Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris hier ?

-Rien . On était juste fatiguées .je réponds parce que Clove n'a pas entendu

-CLOVE ! crie Johanna dans son dos . Tu peux revenir sur terre s'il te plaît ? J'ai accepté pendant l'heure d'histoire mais là je m'inquiète .Qu'est-ce que VOUS nous cachez ? Parce que j'en suis sûre que Katniss est dans le complot …

Elle a mis ses mains sur ses hanches , signe qu'elle ne vas pas s'en tenir à un « je suis fatiguée » .

-Hier tu m'as parue bizarre , Clove . Je ne vais pas te lâcher , je veux savoir ce qu'il se passe … dit-elle

-Ce matin aussi tu as été un peu bizarre . Et c'est juste quand Katniss est arrivée que t'a accepté de sortir de chez toi . Moi aussi je veux savoir ce qu'il se passe . dit Glimmer

-J'ai remarqué aussi que tu m'évite . J'ai fait un truc pas bien ? demande Cato

Clove me regarde désespérée . Je secoue la tête pour lui dire de la fermer .Mieux vaut que personne ne le sache . Surtout si elle est sur le point d'avorter ! Elle me regarde toujours et il me semble qu'elle est sur le point de pleurer . Je lui prends la main et elle me serre très fort . Je vais la protéger , parole d'honneur .

-Hier on a vu son frère tromper sa copine . Du coup Clove est un peu septique à l'idée de lui faire la morale . Et en gros , je suis de son côté parce que c'est pas bien de tromper sa copine comme ça ! j'invente une excuse .

Clove me fait les gros yeux parce que j'ai ramené son grand frère dans l'histoire . J'hausse les épaules et regarde les autres .

-Ca n'explique pas le fait qu'elle ne voulait pas sortir de chez elle . dit Glimmer

-Et pas non plus le fait qu'elle m'évite . rajoute Cato

-Elle t'évite parce qu'elle a envie d'un peu d'espace . ce n'est pas complétement faux . Et elle n'avait pas envie de sortir parce qu'elle a oublié de manger ce matin .

Je sais que le dernier argument n'a rien de spécial . Et ils ne me croient pas , au moins pour la dernière réponse. Mais au moins j'ai essayé . Et s'ils nous voient en train de dévier les interrogations , ça se trouve qu'ils comprendrons qu'ils n'ont pas besoins d'être au courant et ils nous laisserons tranquilles !

Peeta , qui est près de moi , me fait un bisou sur la joue .Il a compris lui au moins , et il dévie la discussion en rappelant à tout le monde que dans quelques jours c'est son anniversaire . Je soupir de soulagement . A 16h30 on rentre chacun chez nous .


	56. Chapter 56

POV Katniss :

On est mardi 26 mai et j'attends Peeta devant chez moi . Aujourd'hui et exceptionnellement , M Crane est absent . Du coup , j'ai demandé à mon copain chéri d'amour de venir me chercher comme avant !

Je me suis habillée avec un short de sport bleu ciel et un t-shirt jaune que j'ai rentré dans mon short juste devant . J'ai mis des bracelets noirs et des bagues noires . J'ai pris des sandales . Je vois Peeta et descend les marches de devant chez moi . Je rentre directement dans sa voiture .

-Salut chérie . me dit-il avant de m'embrasser langoureusement

-Salut . Tu fais quoi cet aprèm ? Ah non merde ! je m'exclame en me rappelant que j'ai rendez-vous avec Clove chez la gynéco pour lui expliquer comment marche un avortement et elle prendras sa décision .

-Qu'est-ce que t'as de prévu ? me demande-t-il en fronçant les sourcils

Vite ! Une excuse ! Je sais qu'avec lui , je ne pourrais pas mentir … Mais il faut que j'essaye . Et si je ne disais rien ? Je me tais , donc .

-Katniss … Ca à un rapport avec Clove ? je ne réponds toujours pas . Arrête de me foutre des vents ! Ca à un rapport avec Clove , oui ou non ?

-Non .

-Si j'en suis sûr .

-Alors pourquoi tu demandes ? C'est un truc entre elle et moi. Et j'ai promis de ne rien dire alors je ne dirais rien ! S'il te plaît démarre.

Il démarre en soupirant bruyamment. A un feu, il se tourne vers moi et me regarde attentivement.

-Ca nous concerne aussi parce que vous êtes nos amies ! Katniss . C'est qui qui a un problème, elle ou toi ?

-Qui te dis que c'est un problème ? je lui demande en regardant par la fenêtre. C'est vert !dis-je glaciale et il redémarre

-Parce que sinon vous ne mentirais pas. Ok j'ai pris votre défense hier à midi. Mais j'ai le droit d'avoir des explications. Et je te le demande gentiment. me dit-il calmement

-Je ne peut pas Peeta . J'ai donné ma parole ! Et je ne veux pas que ce soit une raison de dispute entre toi et moi. Je peux te répondre à une seule chose : Clove .

-Quoi Clove ?

-Ca concerne Clove . Pas moi.

-T'en est sûre ? Elle a quoi Clove ?

-Je t'ai dit de me lâcher avec ça !

-Ok c'est bon !

Il est énervé et moi aussi .On arrive devant le lycée et il se gare devant la voiture de Gale .

-Salut ! je dis à tout le monde. Où est Clove ?

-Chez elle . Tu vas aller la faire sortir de là-bas ? demande Glimmer ironiquement et je la regarde , la bouche entrouverte de son attitude

-Je ne sais pas quel est votre problème mais arrêtez ! Elle vas pas bien , n'en rajoutez pas . je leur dis à tous

Ils me regardent comme si je les dégoûtait . Johanna me lance un regard froid avant de dire :

-On vous a demandé hier ce qu'il se passait ,et vous nous avez mentis . Elle a un problème et on voulait l'aider . Mais si elle, elle ne veut pas de notre aide , qu'elle se débrouille !

-Vous êtes méchants .dis-je en les regardant à mon tour avec dégoût. Merci , vous êtes de très bon amis ! dis-je ironiquement aussi . Je peux avoir les clés Peeta ? Je ne vais pas y aller à pieds !

Il hésite mais me les passe finalement .Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Ils nous laissent tomber comme ça … D'accord on leur cache des choses , mais si Clove leur dit qu'elle à un polichinelle dans le tiroir alors qu'elle ne désire pas de cet enfant , ça ne sert strictement à rien ! Ce sont tous des égoïstes !

J'arrive devant chez Clove et toque . Elle n'ouvre toujours pas . Je cherche la clé sous le paillasson mais elle n'y est pas . Je crie à travers la porte :

-Clove ouvre-moi ! C'est Katniss .

J'entends le verrou et je pousse la poignée . Elle est habillée , prête à aller au lycée . Elle a mis un débardeur jaune qui a un élastique au niveau du nombril et s'arrête an dessous de ses fesses . Elle a mis un jean noir et des talons compensés .

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Je ne vais pas te refaire le même discours qu'hier ! dis-je

-Je ne peux pas ! Regarde-moi .

Elle soulève son t-shirt et on voit déjà un peu que son ventre est rebondi .Elle remet son débardeur comme avant et me regarde désespérée . Je soupire . Rien que ça ?

-Clove , t'as qu'a trouvé un truc plus ample ! je lui dis. Tu ne vas quand même pas rater l'école pour ça ?

-Je n'ai que des trucs moulants !

-Mais ça c'est très bien ! Qu'est-ce que tu dis , aller monte !

Elle ferme la porte derrière elle et monte dans la voiture .

-C'est la voiture de Peeta ça ! remarque-t-elle

-Ah oui , une chose . Nos « amis » nous parlent plus . elle me regarde incrédule . Ils voulaient savoir ce qui te posait problème et tu n'as pas voulu le leur dire . Maintenant ils nous font la gueule !

Elle fond en larmes en me disant que c'est de sa faute , que c'est aussi celle de ce « machin » dans son ventre , qu'elle en a marre et qu'elle est décidée . Pas la peine d'aller voir la gynéco , elle veut avorter . Je suis triste pour elle et en même temps je la comprends . On arrive au lycée . Il n'y a plus personne dans le parking à part Annie . Les autres sont sûrement autre part en attendant la sonnerie. Je descends de la voiture furieuse .

-T'es restée pour vérifier que je n'ai pas cassé la voiture ? je demande à Annie

-Non , c'est moi qui ait voulu rester . Je ne suis pas d'accord avec les autres . Ils sont sadiques et méchants . Je ne veux pas rester avec eux juste parce que Finnick y est . Si vous ne voulez pas de moi , je peux repartir .Je veux vous aider .

-Tu ne diras rien ? A personne ? demande Clove

-A personne . Je te le promet !

Clove hésite un peu , elle soulève son débardeur et je lève les yeux au ciel . Ça ne sert à rien , Annie ne vas pas comprendre ! Ça ne se voit pas encore … Annie hausse un sourcil . Comme je l'avais deviné , elle n'a pas compris .

-Je suis enceinte . chuchote Clove

Annie ouvre grand les yeux et pose ses deux mains sur la bouche . Annie est habillée avec un débardeur blanc avec pleins de petites plumes dessinées multicolores . Elle porte un short et des Vans . Elle a les cheveux détachés .

-Oh mon dieu Clove ! dit-elle . Tu es vraiment … enceinte ? demande-t-elle en chuchotant le dernier mot. Et dire que les autres t'ont laissé tomber . Surtout Cato ! Oh mon dieu , oh mon dieu ! dit-elle à toute vitesse

-Annie calme-toi ! Je vais avorter . Ca ne servira à rien de les prévenir . C'est pour ça qu'on ne vous a rien dit , je vais avorter et ce seras comme si de rien était ! dit Clove

-Et Cato est au courant ? demande Annie

-Non , juste moi . Je l'ai su il y a deux jours . je dis

-Il fallait leur dire . Maintenant ils sont tous fâchés que vous nous cachiez des choses qui semblent importantes ! Si ça continue , le groupe vas se séparer et je ne veux pas ça ! Je pense que vous non plus …

Clove secoue la tête et je le fais aussi . Ça sonne et on rentre en classe. Annie ne vas rien dire , on la connaît . A midi , on veut aller leur parler mais ils ne sont pas à la table . Annie est avec nous .

-A votre avis , où sont-ils ? demande Clove

-J'en sais rien . Mais pas la peine de les chercher , ils viendraient s'ils avaient envie de nous parler . On s'installe ? je demande

-Oh , Clove ... Je pourrais venir avec vous ? demande Annie

Je regarde Clove qui me regarde :

-C'est pas moi qui vas avorter , c'est toi ! je lui dis en levant les bras pour me rendre

-Crie-le aussi ! dit-elle agacée. Oui bien sûr que tu peux venir Annie .dit-elle en se tournant vers Annie

On vas manger et mais on ne voit pas les autres . Je suis sûre qu'il y en auras qui vont revenir vers nous . Sauf peut-être Johanna , Gale et Cato . Qui sont impulsifs et qui ne lâchent rien . A la fin du repas , on parle de tout SAUF de la grossesse de Clove . Je voudrais bien parler avec Peeta , qu'il m'enlace … Mais s'il est avec eux , je ne peux rien faire !

-Et si j'allais leur parler ? Pour arranger les choses ? Moi ils me détestent pas . Enfin je pense … dit Annie

-D'accord . dis-je . Non , je veux venir ! dis-je après réflexion .

-Je pourrais rester là ? J'ai aucune envie de les affronter . dit Clove

-Ok , pas de problème . dit Annie

Annie et moi cherchons nos « amis » partout dehors quand je devines qu'ils sont sûrement à l'intérieur . D'ailleurs j'ai raison parce que dès qu'on entre , on les voit à la 4e tables près de la fenêtre. On s'approche d'eux et ils nous regardent méchamment .

-Annie , qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demande Finnick

-Je ne pense pas comme vous ! elle me regarde comme pour me demander si elle peut le leur dire , je secoue la tête . Clove a un problème et vous , vous la laissez tomber .

-On voulait l'aider mais elle a refusé de nous parler . Maintenant qu'elle se débrouille . dit Glimmer

-Si vous saviez ce qu'elle à , vous ne penseriez plus du tout la même chose … je marmonne . Et tiens tes clés . Je ne rentre pas aujourd'hui . je dis à Peeta

-Pourquoi ? Tu vas quelques part ? me demande-t-il

-Ça te regarde maintenant ? dis-je

-Bien sûr ! Tu vas avec Clove c'est ça ? demande Gale

-Oui , régler son problème ! argumente Annie .

-Oh donc toi aussi ? dit Johanna . D'accord , génial alors …

-Pourquoi vous ne voulez pas être compréhensifs ? Je veux dire , c'est pas comme si Glimmer n'avait pas des problèmes avec sa sœur . Ou Gale avec Posy . Moi et ma mère … Tout le monde à ses problèmes , et sur ce coup , Clove ne pouvait pas vous le dire ! dis-je

-Et pourquoi elle l'a dit à toi ? demande Johanna

-Ah c'est donc ça ?! Vous êtes jaloux parce qu'elle en parle à MOI ? je m'écrie

-Elle me parlait à moi avant ! dit Cato

-C'est peut-être toi le problème justement ! dis-je furieuse et Annie me tape le bras , j'en ait trop dit

-Alors maintenant c'est MOI le problème ? dit Cato en se levant de sa chaise . Tu sais quoi ? Je vais lui parler . il veut partir mais je l'en empêche

-Ne me retiens pas ! me dit-il en se détachant .

-Elle , elle a … elle …. PUTAIN ! je crie presque en voulant l'empêcher de partir . CATO REVIENS !

Il s'approche de nouveau de moi . Je veux le leur dire . Mais si Clove n'est pas d'accord … Ok , de toute manière il faut le leur dire .

-Ta copine est enceinte ! je lui dis furieuse

Il a changé d'expression .Il s'est paralysé . Il n'est plus furieux mais on dirait un corps sans âme .Il regard le vide , les yeux écarquillés . On dirait un poisson avec sa bouche entrouverte . Je le pousse un peu mais il ne bouge pas d'un poil . Tout le monde autour de la table me regarde incrédules ou juste surpris . Glimmer a les mains sur la bouche et Finnick se pince les lèvres . Cato n'a toujours pas bougé .

-Elle vas avorter ,c'est pour ça qu'on vous a rien dit . Elle ne veut pas sortir de chez elle parce qu'elle a peur que tout le monde le sache . dis-je à Glimmer . Et elle t'évite parce qu'elle ne peut pas te regarder en face . dis-je à Cato même si je doute qu'il m'ait écouté . Je ne l'ai su que dimanche .Hier je l'ai accompagnée chez la gynéco , juste après le centre commercial , Johanna. Elle a peur , elle est stressée , désespérée . Et il ne manquait plus que le fait qu'on se fâche tous à cause d'elle pour qu'elle tombe au fond du trou .

-Mais … Mais … C'est impossible . dit enfin Cato

-T'as qu'à lui demander . dit Annie

-On est désolés , je suis désolée … Il faut parler avec elle . dit Glimmer

-Il faut surtout la soutenir . Parce que jusque-là , il n'y a que moi qui l'ait fait .dis-je . Et vous enfoncez le clou avec vos caprices !

Je repars et je suis bientôt suivie d'Annie . Je sens une troupe de chèvres derrière moi . Je regarde et voit que tout le monde me suit . On retourne vers la table et je cours pour prévenir Clove qu'ils sont au courant . Elle est assise toute seule , les larmes aux yeux . Je lui chuchote à l'oreille et l'informe. Elle respire rapidement comme si elle ne trouvait plus d'air et des larmes coulent encore sur ses joues . Elle prend une grande goulée d'air et ferme les yeux . On dirait qu'elle ne respire plus . Cato n'est pas vraiment là . Il regarde Clove fixement et ne dit rien .

-Clove , on est désolés . On ne savait pas que c'était si grave . s'excuse Peeta .

-On vas te soutenir Clove . dit Finnick . Je te promet , sur l'honneur des Odair , que je vais tout faire pour te protéger .

-Je n'ai pas besoins de vous . dit-elle glaciale en regardant l'herbe méchamment . Je n'ai besoins de personne . Tout seras finit ce soir . Tout ce que je vous demande , c'est de ne plus en parler dès demain matin .

Elle se lève et cours vers les bâtiments . Avant qu'elle s'éclipse j'ai remarqué ses larmes coulant à flots .

-Cato , vas la voir ! dit Marvel en lui frappant l'épaule

Cato vas la rejoindre et Peeta me prends la main . Je la retire . Il n'est pas resté avec moi . Il ne m'a pas soutenue même s'il ne savait pas . J'aurais pu l'informer , comme on l'a fait avec Annie ! Il a préféré , à la place , se monter contre moi . Là , maintenant , il me regarde avec tendresse . Mais quand j'ai retiré ma main , il s'est crispé .

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Katniss ? Toi-même tu as dit que tu ne voulais pas que ça , ce soit un sujet de dispute entre toi et moi . Alors pourquoi tu fais ça ? me demande-t-il

-Mais parce que ce matin , je n'étais pas au courant de vos plans d'égoïstes ! Là , maintenant que je sais ce à quoi tu pensais , je ne me sens pas bien .

Je me dirige vers l'endroit où se sont dirigés Clove et Cato . Je les trouve en train de s'embrasser à pleine bouche . Au moins , eux , ne sont pas en train de se lancer des piques ! Clove se tourne vers moi et se sépare de Cato . Ça sonne et on vas toutes les deux en histoire .


	57. Chapter 57

POV Katniss :

Je suis avec Clove , Annie et Cato dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital où Clove vas se faire enlever son bébé . Je trouve ça cruel . Mais c'est à elle de voir . Elle veut avoir une vie simple , sans nœuds . Et ce bébé formait un nœud dans sa vie . Cato est d'accord avec elle pour qu'elle avorte . On n'est pas allées voir la gynéco mais on est directement venus ici . Cato fait trembler sa jambe rapidement . Je pose ma main dessus pour l'arrêter . J'ai appelé Peeta i minutes . Il n'a pas répondu . Je lui ait envoyé un message m'excusant de mon attitude mais il ne m'a pas répondue . J'irais le voir juste après que Clove serait sortie .

La porte s'ouvre finalement et on se lève tous . Elle a ENCORE les larmes aux yeux . Elle s'assois sur un siège et regarde le mur en face d'elle . Elle se tient le ventre .

-Ça va ? demande Annie et Clove secoue la tête . Ça fait mal ? elle secoue encore la tête

-Elle aurait besoins d'un peu de temps pour s'en remettre . nous dit le docteur . C'est comme ça généralement , quand on avorte . Je lui ait conseillée de ne pas aller au lycée un peu de temps .

-Merci docteur . dit Cato , il s'approche de Clove et l'entoure de ses bras . Clove , regarde-moi .

Elle le regarde . Cato lui explique que tout iras mieux désormais . Si elle seras triste , on seras avec elle . Je finis par partir et me rends chez Peeta . Je sonne et c'est Mme Trincket qui m'ouvre . Elle traîne avec elle un tout petit chien rose . Le pauvre … Je monte les escaliers quatre à quatre et arrive au 3e étage essoufflée . Je toque chez Peeta .

-Salut . me dit-il

-Salut .

On reste là un moment puis je l'embrasse . Il dépose ses mains sur mes fesses et me soulève du sol . Je m'accroche à sa nuque . Je l'embrasse encore et encore. Il ferme la porte et me dépose sur le canapé . Je l'arrête avant qu'il n'ait pu enlever ma veste en jean .

-Je ne suis pas venue pour passer la nuit ici . Mais pour qu'on parle . dis-je

-Parle alors . dit-il en s'adossant au canapé .

-Clove n'est plus enceinte . C'est fini .

-Elle est comment ?

-Mal , je ne sais pas exactement mais Cato gère . Elle ne viendras pas au lycée ces jours-là .

Peeta ne veut pas fêter son anniversaire . Il veut juste assister à notre concert . Mais avec les autres on en a décidé autrement . On feras une fête , pas surprise . On diras juste que Finnick fait une fête alors qu'en fait c'est pour lui qu'on vas la faire . Juste avant le premier concert . Vendredi soir . Du coup , je ne sais pas si Clove seras prête à fêter tout ça . Et encore moins faire un concert.

-En tout cas , si elle pense avoir fait le bon choix , ça va . dit Peeta .

POV Peeta :

Katniss est repartie chez elle . Le lendemain matin , je suis devant chez elle et l'attends pour aller au lycée . Elle reviens habillée d'un haut blanc à manches ¾ et d'un jean . Elle a des ballerines. Elle a un collier avec un nœud papillon et elle a tressé ses cheveux bruns comme un serre-tête .

-Coucou chérie ! je lui dis avant de l'embrasser .

-Comment ça va ? me demande-t-elle

-Ça va , parce que tu es près de moi . je lui dis et elle rougit

On monte tous les deux dans ma voiture et on part pour le lycée . Comme l'avait dit Katniss , Clove n'est pas là . On est un peu inquiets . Mais on a une surprise à midi , elle nous attends , assise sur la table en train d'écouter de la musique . Elle est dos à nous , elle ne nous voit donc pas arriver . Finnick lui retire les casques et elle a failli le baffer mais s'est stoppée net quand elle a vu qui était celui qui l'a embêtée .

-Alors , comment tu te sens Clove ? demande Finnick

-Je vous ait demandé hier de ne pas me poser des questions . Je veux juste rayer ça de ma mémoire et faire la fête ! elle tente un sourire mais cela ne vas pas jusqu'à ses yeux .

-Clove , tu n'as pas besoins de faire la forte avec nous . On sait tous que tu ne vas pas bien , alors pourquoi tu es venue au lycée ? demande Glimmer

-Parce que rester à la maison aurait impliqué : expliquer à mon père pourquoi je sèche .

POV Katniss :

Clove est habillée avec un t-shirt avec un lapin dessus , un short noir et des ballerines noires . Johanna est habillée avec débardeur rose et un short en jean blanc . Elle a des converses . Glimmer est habillée avec un pantalon violet et un haut à manches longues avec un cœur noir .Elle a une queue de cheval et des baskets montantes . Annie a un short rose et un t-shirt évasé gris . Elle s'est fait une tresse en épis et a mis avec un bandeau noir .

-Et si on s'inscrivait pour aller à New York ? demande Annie

-Ouais . Et pourquoi pas voir Barack Obama tant que t'y est ? J'ai pas de bonnes notes , moi , en histoire ! nous rappelle Cato

-Et ? Tant que t'es fort en géo , ça va aussi ! proteste Annie

On vas donc au secrétariat pour remplir un formulaire . Il faut la signature des parents . Je soupire , je ne vais pas ENCORE me rendre à San Francisco . Je suis déjà allée pour la fiche d'inscription du Studio . Alors … Je le dis à la dame :

-Alors , il faudra que j'appelle votre mère pour avoir son accord direct . me dit-elle

J'hoche la tête et continue de remplir le formulaire . A la fin , on nous demande notre moyenne en histoire et en géo . Je l'écris et je donne ma feuille à la dame . On retourne dehors et on plaisante sur tout et sur rien .Demain il y auras la fête surprise de Peeta . Alors , pendant qu'il est en train de faire des passes sur le terrain de basket avec Alex , on planifie le programme . Je suis sensée l'emmener chez Finnick le soir . Je sais d'avance ce que je vais lui faire … Diabolique que je suis !

Le lendemain matin , je m'habille avec un débardeur avec un ananas dessus et un short . Je mets mes sandales et cours en bas pour embrasser mon amoureux . Il m'attends , les mains dans les poches .

-Salut beauté . me dit-il et je cours vers lui

-Salut . Joyeux Anniversaire …

-Oh , ne commence pas ! Embrasse-moi plutôt .

Je souris et plaque ma bouche sur sa bouche . Il mord ma lèvre inférieure et je mets mes mains dans les poches arrières de son jean . On se décolle au bout d'un moment . On monte dans la voiture et il démarre . Les autres l'attendent avec des confettis , comme pour moi .

-Tu n'allais pas t'en échapper . lui explique Cato

On rigole et Peeta hoche la tête . On entre en classe . J'ai hâte d'être à ce soir ! En cours je n'arrête de penser à la surprise qu'auras Peeta en entrant chez Finn . Je finis par me rendre dehors pour manger .

-Yolo ! dis-je en m'asseyant sur le banc

-T'es posey toi ! dit Marvel

-Bah ouais . Où est Peeta ?! je demande

Clove est habillée avec un débardeur noir noué au nombril et un short noir également . Annie est habillée avec une robe en queue de pie bleu et s'est lissé les cheveux . Johanna a un débardeur évasé qui ne lui cache que la poitrine et un short en cuir rouge . Glimmer a un débardeur noir avec le petit Chaperon rouge tueuse et un short .

-On lui a demandé d'aller chercher Alex qui est au gymnase . Pour qu'on puisse parler tranquilles . Alors , heure ? dit Gale

-Molo … On avait dit 20h . Et on dors tous chez moi . Katniss , fait en sorte de passer chez lui avant . Et de lui demander de prendre des vêtements . me dit Finnick

-Oh ,pas la peine ! Il y en a chez moi ! dis-je . J'aurais dû me taire …

-Ca n'étonne personne chérie ! dit Finnick. Ensuite il faut que tu …

-T'en fait pas je sais quoi faire ! je réplique . Coucou Peeta !

Peeta s'assois près de moi et souris à tout le monde . Alex s'allonge sur le sol et pose ses mains derrière sa tête . Il soupire bruyamment et nous sourit . Peeta fronce les sourcils puis nous regarde chacun notre tour . On est pas très doués . On le regarde et on ne parle pas , ça paraît louche quand même …

-Ça va ? nous demande-t-il

-Pourquoi ça n'irais pas ? demande Glimmer . Et si on allait tous chez Finnick ce soir ?

-Tu t'invites comme ça chez moi ? demande Finnick avec un sourire

-Ouaip . Ça vous dit ? demande Clove

-Bien sûr . Pourquoi pas , et puis , ça fait grave longtemps qu'on n'est pas allés chez toi Finnou ! dit Gale

-Génial . Alors , on se voit à quel heure ? demande Cato

-20h ? demande Finnick et on fait semblant d'hocher la tête

On vas chercher à manger et on mange **_(bah oui , hein !)_** . A 16h30 je rentre chez moi avec Peeta . On fait nos devoirs et il mange avec moi le dîner . On est dans le canapé en train de regarder un film en streaming sur l'ordinateur .

Il pose son bras autour de moi , et je pose ma tête sur son épaule . Il dépose un baiser sur ma tête et je le regarde . Je mets mes jambes sur les siennes et regarde quelques minutes du film puis je le fait tourner vers moi . Je l'embrasse et il met sur pause le film . Il me fait allonger sur le canapé et se met au-dessus de moi . On y est ! Il se penche sur mon cou et je crochète mes bras autour de son cou . Je remonte sur lui et enlève mon débardeur et me rallonge sur lui . Je suis à califourchon sur son ventre et l'embrasse sauvagement . Mon but est de le faire rager en arrêtant complétement ce qu'on est en train de faire pour aller à sa fête surprise . Diabolique moi ? Pas du tout … Peut-être un peu , un peu beaucoup ! -)

Je me dégage de son emprise et descends du canapé . Il fronce les sourcils et me regarde attentivement . Je prends mon débardeur et lui sourit .

-Tu n'as pas vu l'heure ? Il faut qu'on aille chez Finnick !

-Mais … Il peut attendre une demi-heure ! dit-il en se levant

-Mmmh … je gémis et il grogne . Je ne pense pas que ça prendras une demi-heure . Allez , habille-toi !

Il remet son t-shirt (que j'avais enlevé) et je monte dans ma chambre . Je m'habille avec autre-chose . Je mets un haut noir qui montre mon nombril , un short à paillette et me maquille . Je lisse mes cheveux un peu et met mes Vans à paillettes . Je prends un pyjama et un pantalon de sport et un t-shirt pour Peeta .

Je redescends et trouve Peeta assis sur les escaliers . Il me regarde et me complimente sur ma tenue . Je le remercie d'un baiser sur la joue et laisse la marque de rouge à lèvres dessus . On monte tous les deux dans ma voiture .

-Pourquoi on n'a pas pris la mienne ? demande Peeta

-Je voulais conduire , et je me suis dit que pour une fois je pourrais utiliser la mienne ! lui dis-je avec le sourire , et c'est vrai !

On arrive chez Finnick en quelques minutes . Il n'y a qu'une lumière dans toute la maison . Je vois bien que Peeta est un peu fâché sur ce que je lui ait fait subir tout à l'heure . Mais il vas être si content qu'il aura oublié très vite ! On descend de la voiture et on traverse le jardin avant de toquer . On entends un brouhaha et la porte s'ouvre …

**_J'ai mis longtemps à écrire ce chapitre à cause de mon ordinateur . Un petit bug avec SFR … Sinon j'espère que mon histoire vous plaît toujours ! _**

**_Qu'elle sera la réaction de Peeta ? On se le demande bien vu qu'il ne voulait pas de fête pour son anniversaire…_**

**_Je vous conseille (supplie) de lire mon autre fic : Après la pluie le beau temps . Qui n'est pas encore finie , il manque encore pleins de choses D_**

**_Allez , salut et RDV au prochain chapitre !_**


	58. Chapter 58

POV Peeta :

Sérieux , je m'attendais à une petite soirée de rien du tout . Un truc sage , genre on joue aux cartes et on bois de la bière . Mais je ne pensais pas une seconde qu'ils avaient préparé une fête pour moi ! Il y a pleins de monde pour mon anniversaire . On danse , les filles nous chantent un truc , on danse , on boit et on danse encore et encore …

La fête a été juste SUPER ! Mais j'ai une surprise il paraît , alors j'ai hâte de savoir ce que c'est .

-Allez , on monte ! dit Finnick dès que tous les gens sont partis

-Pour faire quoi ? je demande

-Ah mais patience … dit Clove

On monte donc dans la chambre de Finnick et je découvre des matelas par terre .

-Une soirée pyjama ? je demande

-C'est pour les nanas ça . Non , nous c'est une soirée dodo ! dit Cato

Je rigole et leur dit que je n'ai pas de pyjama . Katniss repars en bas et reviens avec un sac . Elle en sort un pantalon de sport et un t-shirt blanc . J'hausse les sourcils et prends les vêtements .

-Vous avez tout prévu , hein ? Malins … je leur dit .

-Eh les gars ! dit Johanna . Allez vous changer dans la chambre à côté . Il faut qu'on s'habille en pyjama !

-Pourquoi ce serait nous qui bougeons ? demande Gale

-Parce qu'on est des filles et vous êtes sensés êtres des gentlemans ! rétorque Glimmer

On finit par dégager et nous rendre dans l'autre chambre pour nous changer . Gale prends une bouteille de bière et on toque à la chambre de Finnick pour rentrer . Les filles nous ouvrent au bout de quelques minutes . Elles sont belles même en pyjama ! Katniss encore plus . Pas parce que je l'ai déjà vue en sous-vêtements , mais …

On pousse les matelas et on s'assois en cercle autour de la bouteille . Je fais la remarque qu'elle est encore pleine et Gale l'ouvre , la passe à Cato qui en boit . On en boit chacun un peu pour la vider . Glimmer la met au milieu et la tourne .

POV Katniss :

Clove s'était habillée avec un débardeur bleu ciel qu'elle a noué au milieu et un short rose pastel . Annie avec une robe bleu électrique et elle s'est lissé les cheveux . Johanna avec un haut à fleur qui lui montre son nombril et un short en jean bleu clair . Glimmer avec un débardeur noir avec des papillons qui montre son ventre et un short , elle s'est lissé les cheveux et les a rassemblés en une queue de cheval .

Maintenant on s'habille en pyjama . Je mets un débardeur bleu nuit et un short de la même couleur . J'allais pas mettre mes shorty de d'habitude !

Annie a mis un short à carreaux vichy bleus et un t-shirt gris avec un cœur . Glimmer a mis un débardeur noir et un short rose . Clove a mis un débardeur blanc et un short rose . Johanna a mis un short et un débardeur bleu .

Glimmer dépose la bouteille au milieu et la tourne . Elle tombe sur Annie .

-Action ou Vérité ? demande Glimmer

-Mais non , on fait pas ça ! On doit dire ses plus grands secrets . réplique Gale en me regardant

-D'accord , alors Annie … dit Glimmer

-Euh … J'ai déjà mangé de la terre . dit Annie

-Beurk ! C'est vrai ? demande Clove et Annie hoche la tête .

Elle tourne la bouteille et ça tombe sur Cato . Il nous avoue qu'il avait essayé de la danse classique quand il était petit . On a tous rigolé pendant un long moment avant qu'il ne tourne la bouteille . Elle tombe sur Alex .

-Je me suis créé une fausse identité pour aller au Studio One Beat . Parce que mon père était contre ça . nous dit-il

-C'est vrai ? demande Peeta

-Ouais . Ça n'a pas marché .

Il tourne la bouteille et elle tombe sur moi . Je réfléchit longtemps . Je ne vais pas leur dire que Tobias m'a déjà embrassé . Pas non plus que j'ai déjà fait un test de grossesse . Euh … Je ne sais pas quoi leur dire . J'invente un truc qui paraîtrais cohérent .

-J'ai déjà … Tué un oiseau .

Ils me regardent étonnés . Je leur dit que sans faire exprès , j'avais tiré ma flèche au moment où un oiseau passé devant ma cible . Ils rigolent un peu avant que je ne tourne la bouteille. Elle tombe sur Gale .

-Bah , vous savez déjà que j'ai embrassé Bree . Alors … Je fais des pièges .

-Des pièges ?! C'est pas un secret ça ! dit Johanna

-Et alors ? Pour moi c'est un secret ! dit Gale

Il tourne la bouteille qui tombe sur Clove . Elle nous dit qu'elle ne dort plus la nuit . On lui demande pourquoi et elle nous réponds que c'est UN secret pas deux . Elle tourne la bouteille avant que la discussion de dérive sur son attention . La bouteille tombe sur Glimmer .

-J'ai déjà mis des chaussettes sous des sandales . dit-elle

-C'est pas un truc hyper … secret . dit Annie

-Bah , si . C'est moche et démodé ! dit Glimmer en frémissant

-Ok , d'accord Glimmer . di Cato . Tourne !

Glimmer tourne la bouteille qui tombe sur Finnick . Il nous avoue avoir déjà perdu son caleçon à la piscine . On rigole pendant un quart d'heure tellement c'est drôle . Il tourne la bouteille . Silence TOTAL . La bouteille tombe sur moi , encore . Je rigole encore de Finnick un peu , ce qui déclenche encore un fou rire général .

-Arrêtez ok ? dit Finnick

On se calme et je tourne la bouteille .

-Hey ! T'as pas avoué un truc ! dit Clove et je soupire .

-Euh … Mais je sais pas moi ! On peut pas faire Action ou Vérité ?

-C'est ce qu'on est en train de faire , mais juste Vérité . dit Marvel

-Oui mais … Il y a certaines choses qu'il ne faut pas dire à ses amis . dis-je

-Comme quoi ? demande Clove avec un sourire

-Tu sais très bien , toi ! Parce que ça t'ait arrivé . je lui dis

Elle fronce les sourcils et me regarde dans les yeux . Je mets ma tête sur le côté et elle dit « aaaaah çaaaa »

-De quoi ? demande Peeta

-Ça ne vous concerne pas . Je … J'ai déjà … embrassé … Finnick sur la joue . Voilà !

-Mais c'est pas un secret ça ! Tout le monde le savait ! dit Finnick

-C'est le seul que j'ai en stock . dis-je et Clove tousse . Ok , pas le seul , mais je n'ai pas envie de vous le dire . Ça n'a rien de secret et de gênant .

-Comment ça pas un secret ? Katniss a déjà … commence Clove

-Ecoute-moi bien Kentwell . J'ai dit un secret , c'est bon il faut tourner .

Elle me fait les gros yeux et je tourne la bouteille . Elle tombe sur Peeta . Qui nous avoue qu'il a déjà eu pas mal de copines . Ça ne me fait rien (un petit peu) . Mais maintenant il est avec MOI ! La bouteille tourne et retombe sur moi . Je regarde Peeta . Qui sourit .

-Tu l'as fait exprès hein ?! je lui demande

-Noooooon . dit-il innocent .

J'essaye de faire passer le temps . Je regarde chacun de mes amis . Je me gratte la nuque , je me coiffe . Me fait une tresse …

-Bon , tu nous dit un truc ? C'est le but du jeu , alors arrête de passer le temps . dit Finnick

-euh … Je réfléchit .

-Il y en a tellement que tu dois faire le tri ? demande Gale en rigolant

-Non … Je réfléchit à un mensonge .

-Tu n'y arriveras pas de toute façon . dit Glimmer

Je me retiens de leur dire que tout à l'heure c'était un mensonge . Mais Cato fait basculer sa tête en arrière . Il l'a compris lui .

-Tu nous dois deux secrets alors ! dit-il

-Justement j'en ai que deux , mais ils sont vraiment secret .

-Alors dis-les ! dit Johanna . Tu ne peux pas les dire à tes amis .

-Pas à tout le monde … je dit

Clove me regarde mais je fixe le coussin en face de moi . Je suis en tailleur sur un matelas . Johanna s'approche plus de moi (elle était à ma droite) .

-Tu peux me le dire à l'oreille ? A moins que ce ne soit moi qui ne doit pas le savoir ? dit-elle

Je regarde Peeta et me tourne vers Johanna . Je soupire et me penche sur son oreille . Je lui dit que j'ai déjà passé un test de grossesse parce que j'avais des doutes . Elle hausse les sourcils et entrouvre la bouche . Je me recule et elle me fixe .

-Elle t'a dit quoi ? demande Gale

-Rien. C'est rien Katniss. Je pense que tu peux le dire . En s'en fiche , c'est pas arrivé . Alors … dit Johanna et je secoue la tête , je rougis en regardant les autres .

Je me lève et vais en bas . J'ouvre la porte de la terrasse et m'assois au bord de la piscine , les pieds dans l'eau . L'eau est tiède parce que la température à grimpée . Il fait bon dehors , ni trop froid , ni trop chaud . J'entends la porte coulisser et Peeta rentre dans la terrasse , mais je ne me retourne pas pour le voir. Je sais que c'est lui. Il s'assois près de moi soulève les bas de son jogging pour mettre lui aussi les pieds dans l'eau .

-Oh , elle est chaude ! dit-il une fois ses pieds à l'intérieur

Je ne dis rien . J'aurais aimé que Finnick , ou Glimmer ou Marvel vienne me voir . Qui que ce soit mais surtout pas lui . C'est dur de dire ça à voix haute . Je sais très bien que c'est rien tant que ce n'est pas arrivé. Mais c'est dur quand même .

-Tu peux me dire ce qu'il y a ? demande Peeta

-Non .

C'est tout ce que je dis . Je l'ai dit amèrement . Il me regarde et je regarde l'eau , je balance mes pieds dans l'eau . Il se lève et on entends un grand brouhaha .

-Aïeeee ! Gale tu m'a marché sur le pieds ! on entends à travers la baie vitrée .

Je me tourne et voit tout le monde qui est collé à la vitre . Je retourne à mon occupation , c'est-à-dire , regarder le reflet de la lune sur l'eau . J'entends la baie vitrée coulisser et des pas . Ils sont pieds nus , parce que le son est un peu effacé . Je me lève mais quelqu'un me pousse dans la piscine . Je crie et plonge . Ca fait trop du bien . Je remonte à la surface et dit :

-Qui a fait ça ?

Tout le monde se recule et ils sautent tous dans la piscine . Je me fait éclaboussée à cause d'eux . Peeta m'attrape le pied et je plonge encore .

Il est 2h du matin quand on arrête de jouer . On décide de dormir ici , dehors . On se sèche avec un sèche-cheveux et Peeta enlève son t-shirt . Il reste avec un pantalon de sport que lui a prêté Finnick .


	59. Chapter 59

POV Katniss :

Ce matin , je m'habille avec un débardeur bleu en dégradé et un short clair . Je mets mes Keds à pois blancs et me fait une tresse comme serre-tête . Je suis dans la chambre de Finnick avec Johanna . Elle s'est habillée avec un haut noir et un short . Elle a mis ses converses et s'est bouclé les cheveux . Ça lui vas très bien . Quand je dis bouclé , c'est qu'ils sont un peu ondulés , comme moi quand je me fait une tresse . On descends toutes les deux à la cuisine où tout le monde boit un café ou joue aux cartes . Clove a mis un t-shirt à manches longues rose et un pantalon à fleurs . Elle a mis ses Vans roses et s'est lissé les cheveux . Glimmer a mis une robe beige et des talons hauts . Annie est encore dans la salle de bain .

Je prends une tasse de café et bois près de Gale qui joue au babyfoot avec Cato . On attends Annie pour aller chez Laureen et chercher nos affaires pour le spectacle . Je stresse un peu . C'est pas la première fois que je fais un concert , mais c'est le seul qui compte vraiment à mes yeux . Annie descend habillée d'un haut à manches longues à fleurs et un short blanc . Elle a attaché ses cheveux en une queue de cheval haute et as mis des converses grises .

-On y vas ? demande Peeta

-Allez les filles ! crie Finnick, il fait la pom pom girl et on rigoles

Je monte dans ma voiture et laisse Peeta conduire . Glimmer et Marvel sont dans ma voiture . Alex , Clove et Cato sont avec Finnick et Annie . Johanna et Gale dans la voiture de Gale . On arrive trèsvite chez Laureen . Elle nous ouvre avec le sourire . Tout est prêt . Elle a demandé à sa mère de nous coudre quelques trucs sur les robes et les vêtements qu'on porteras pour le spectacle . En fait , c'est plus un spectacle qu'un concert .

-Entrez ,entrez ! dit joyeusement Laureen . On doit d'abord vérifier que tout est bon avant d'aller au théâtre . Les filles , en ligne s'il vous plaît .

On voit bien que sous son sourire elle est stressée . Peut-être tout autant que moi . Elle part dans le studio et reviens avec une rangée de vêtements . On a choisi beaucoup de chansons . Au moins 20 ! Elle nous fait essayer quelques robes . Elle me passe la robe avec laquelle je suis censée chanter **Blank Space** de **Taylor Swift **. Je rentre de nouveau dans le studio et tous garçons me sifflent .

-Wow Katniss . Une vrai bombe ! me compliment Cato et je souris .

-Tu es splendide chérie ! me dit Finnick

-Et t'a encore rien vu . lui dit Laureen en arrangeant le bas de ma robe . Avec le maquillage et la coiffure , ce seras encore plus beau ! Voilà chipie ! C'est bon , tu peux te rhabiller . me dit-elle

On prend Tyler en chemin pour aller au théâtre . On monte direct sur scène et on répète quelques chansons qu'on a besoins de répéter . Genre : Chandelier (sia) la première qu'on chantera . Les garçons sont tous sur de sièges , très éloignés de la scène et mangent des chips ou du popcorn . Laureen leur dit de faire moins de bruit et ils arrêtent de manger . Le technicien joue avec les lumières .

Il est près de midi quand on nous accorde une pause . Je suis exténuée . Si demain c'est la même chose … Je ne vais pas tenir debout toute la journée .

-Et si on sortait un peu ? Pour vous aérer . demande Marvel après qu'on ait mangé

Je prends mon sac et mes lunettes de soleil . Je pique des chips à Peeta et il me tient la main . On vas dans une épicerie et on achète encore des chips . On vas dans le parc et on s'assois sur l'herbe pour nous reposer .

-Comme c'est fatiguant , j'avais oublié . dit Johanna en faisant la bronzette

-Mais oui ! J'ai le trac en plus . nous avoue Glimmer

-Mais non , chérie . Faut pas . Déjà de 1 , parce que ce seras la même chose qu'à l'écran … dit Finnick avant d'être coupé

-Mais non ce ne seras pas la même chose ! Parce qu'à l'écran , il n'y a pas de spectateurs à part Laureen . Là , il y aura des centaines de gens . dis-je

-Arrête Katniss , tu vas leur donner le trac à elles aussi ! dit Cato en désignant Clove, Johanna et Annie

Je soupire et pose ma tête sur les genoux de Peeta . Il joue avec mes cheveux et je ferme les yeux . On me réveille quelques minutes plus tard parce qu'il faut retourner au théâtre . Il est 15h et dans 2h le spectacle vas commencer . Finnick a promis à ma mère de nous filmer . Alors c'est ce qu'il vas faire à mon avis , parce qu'il connaît ma mère …

On se rends dans les loges . Je partage la mienne avec Glimmer . Laureen vient nous passer nos robe pour la première chanson .

**_(NDA : J'ai fait une playlist du concert sur YouTube . Elle s'appelle « CONCERT des filles ». Et j'ai fait aussi les vêtements des chansons sur POLYVORE . Toujours le même compte … Assez bavardé , je vous laisse lire la suite) _**

Laureen doit faire toutes les loges pour le maquillage (les notre en fait) . Ca prends donc du temps pour qu'elle vienne dans la notre . En attendant , on joue sur nos tél et on fait des rébus . J'avais demandé à Peeta de venir me voir dès que je lui aurait envoyé un message . Laureen finit par arriver . On avait déjà mis nos robes alors il ne manque plus que le maquillage et la coiffure . Ma robe est grise avec bustier . Elle a un nœud noir derrière . Et Laureen laisse ma tresse de ce matin , elle me maquille surtout les yeux et laisse ma bouche avec le rouge à lèvre de ce matin . Je mets des boucles d'oreilles et mes talons hauts noirs en attendant que Laureen finisse avec Glimmer . La robe de Glimmer est toute bleu et elle a des talons dorés . Laureen lui fait un chignon et lui mets surtout du rouge à lèvre et maquille légèrement ses yeux .

J'envoie mon message à Peeta et il arrive en quelques secondes . Je le soupçonne d'être resté dans les parages en attendant . Il entre avec Marvel . Il s'approche de moi doucement en me regardant de haut en bas . Il me sourit et tends ses mains vers moi tout en avançant . Il est très proche de moi à présent , il dépose ses mains sur mes hanches et dépose un baiser sur ma joue droite . J'ai chaud et je ressent encore ces foutus papillons dans mon ventre , comme à chaque fois qu'il est près de moi .

-Tu es très belle . me dit-il et je lui sourit .

Marvel et Glimmer sont dans leur coin . Je regarde mon amoureux dans les yeux et l'embrasse . Très fort , ce truc , je me sens sur un petit nuage . On vole dans les air et je flotte avec lui . On est toujours dans notre bulle quand Marvel pousse Peeta qui tombe sur moi et moi je tombe sur le petit canapé . Peeta ne s'est pas décollé de ma bouche et au contraire , il me fait monter sur ses genoux .

-Eh , on est là nous ! dit Glimmer

-Génial , manquait plus que ça … grommelle Marvel

On se décolle finalement et Peeta me souhaite bonne chance avant de partir . J'en aurait bien besoins . Pas seulement du fait que j'ai le trac , mais aussi parce que j'ai les jambes en coton à cause de lui .

-Allez les filles . C'est l'heure ! nous dit joyeusement Laureen

-Oh mon dieu ! Je suis pas prête ! Je suis bien , tout vas bien ? dit Glimmer à toute vitesse

-Tout vas bien , tu es parfaite , on vas s'amuser . Ok ? je lui dit en mettant mes mains sur ses épaules

Elle hoche la tête et nous sortons pour rejoindre les autres . On monte sur scène et la lumière nous aveugle un peu avant de commencer à chanter **Chandelier **comme au bal de Noël . Je regarde les robes des autres filles . Celle d'Annie est toute blanche , en bustier et avec des fleurs noires . Celle de Clove est verte avec de la dentelle noire par-dessus . Celle de Johanna est brune et pareil que Clove , avec de la dentelle .

On finit cette chanson et on court s'habiller . On entends Laureen dire aux spectateurs que pour avoir plus de beauté dans le spectacle , nous allons devoir nous changer à chaque fois . On n'a pas le temps d'aller aux loges , alors on se change derrière les rideaux rouge . Je mets les mêmes habits que pour le clip de **Shower .** Vu que c'est la chansons qu'on vas chanter . On nous passe des micros à accrocher sur les vêtements .

La chanson se finit et on enchaîne avec **Bang Bang** de **Ariana Grande , Jessi J et Nicki Minaj** . On ne se change pas . Je chante la partie d'Arian Grande . Clove celle de Jessi J , qu'elle doit partager avec Annie et Glimmer . Johanna fait celle de Niki Minaj parce qu'elle y arrive trop bien . Tout le monde nous applaudit et on chante une chanson plutôt douce . **Princess of China **de **Coldplay et Rhianna .** On change de micro par contre . Ils nous passent des micros normaux , quoi !

On change de chanson ET de vêtements . C'est **Girlfriend **qu'on vas chanter . Je m'habille avec un short normal et un haut rose . Je mets des talons haut et défait ma tresse . Je prends un micro et attends les autres . Clove s'habille avec un t-shirt rose Minnie et un short . Elle mets des Docs Martens roses . Annie avec un débardeur bleu ciel et un short avec des converses bleu ciel aussi . Glimmer avec un t-shirt et un short en jean . Elle a attaché ses cheveux . Johanna avec un débardeur évasé qui lui arrive au nombril et un short en cuir noir . On monte sur scène et on chante .

La prochaine chanson est **Royals** de **Lorde** . Je m'habille avec un haut bleu marine et un short en cuir rouge . Je mets des talons haut et un nœud papillon dans les cheveux . Annie mets une robe bleu marine . Johanna un combi short bleu marine et des talons . Clove avec un t-shirt rouge et un short bleu . Glimmer avec un haut rouge et une jupe bleu . Elle a refait son chignon . Le calme est revenu sur la scène pendant qu'on chantait . Tout le monde frappait dans ses mains et c'est réconfortant de savoir que le public aime ce que tu fais .

On retourne dans les loges pour 5 minutes de pause . On doit s'habiller , la pause est pour le public pas pour nous . Je m'habille avec une robe noire à volants en bas et une veste en jean sans manches . Je me fait une queue de cheval haute et je mets des talons hauts . Peeta , Gale , Finnick et Marvel entrent dans notre loge . Je suis déjà habillé alors que Glimmer est en train de mettre sa robe noire .

-Tu peux me fermer ça ? demande-t-elle à Marvel .

Il lui ferme sa robe et elle met la veste en cuir rouge qu'elle est censée porter . Elle mets ses talons haut noirs et des bracelets noirs avant de relâcher ses cheveux . On chantera **Black Widow de Rita Ora et Iggy Azalea .**Je suis assise sur le canapé de la loge et Gale s'assois près de moi . Il passe un bras autour de mes épaules et me sourit . Il lâche un gros soupir avant de se tourner vers Peeta et de me montrer du doigt en disant :

-Elle est trop canon ta copine Mellark .

Je rigole et Peeta me prends par la main et nous fait sortir hors de la loge .

-Ne la viole pas avant un spectacle comme même ! dit Finnick dans notre dos

-Tu peut fermer ta bouche ? demande Peeta en se tournant vers lui

-Non , chér… Oulà , j'allais l'appeler « chérie » . dit-il en retournant dans la loge . Faut que je prenne un café , là .

On rigole et Peeta m'emmène près du rideau . Il se penche vers moi et m'embrasse . Je fronce les sourcils , il aurait pu faire ça dans la loge , devant tout le monde … Il y a un truc ou … quelqu'un est dans la salle et il veut faire remarquer à tout le monde que je suis SA copine . Ok , le rideau est fermé personne ne peut nous voir . Mais alors … Je rouvre les yeux et je regarde autour de moi . Tobias. Tobias est assis sur une chaise et parle avec Tyler .

-J'ai compris … Ok ! Vas y continue ! je lui dit ironiquement et il se penche vers ma bouche . C'était sarcastique . Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher , hein ?

-Il ne vas pas arrêter sinon !

Je trouve sa logique … logique . Alors je l'embrasse . Il me dirige vers un mur et m'emprisonne entre lui et le mur . J'ouvre les yeux assez pour remarquer que Tobias nous fixe . Je souris malgré moi et crochète mes bras autour du cou de Peeta .

Laureen nous appelle pour la chanson . On monte sur scène et on chante .On est toutes habillées plus ou moins du même style . Ensuite , on se change pour Shake it off de Taylor Swift . On avait décidé de s'habiller comme dans le clip . Je suis habillée en cheerleader .Clove en rappeuse . Johanna , la fille qui fait du twerk . Annie en gris et Glimmer en noir .

On se change pour chanter Boom Clap . On s'habille comme dans le clip qu'on avait fait . On doit se changer encore pour chanter Skinny Love . On a des robes à fleurs modernes . A la fin de la chanson , je demande l'heure à quelqu'un .

-Il est 19h .

D'accord , il est tard . Je voulais appeler Prim mais je pense qu'elle mange ou fait ses devoirs . Je m'habille avec un haut gris foncé où il y a écrit « FANCY » . Je mets un short et une casquette , sur la casquette aussi il y a écrit FANCY . Je mets mes Vans oranges et Laureen me fait un tatouage avec un feutre noir . Elle me fait un énorme papillon et je lui demande de me faire un geai moqueur sur la cheville . Je suis sûre qu'on le verras . Annie est habillée avec un t-shirt avec un caniche qui dit : « I'm so FANCY » . Clove avec un haut noir FANCY et un short . Elle a la même casquette que moi . Je pense que vous avez deviné qu'elle chanson on vas chanter ! FANCY de Iggy Azalea .

La prochaine chanson est Party in The USA de Miley Cyrus . Je suis censée mettre mon short à paillettes que j'ai porté à l'anniversaire de Peeta , avec un débardeur noir et faire une queue de cheval . Je remets ma veste en jean sans manches et des talons hauts . Les techniciens ont installé un écran qui vas refléter le drapeau des Etats-Unis . On entre sur scène et on met le feu à la scène .

Les chansons défilent : **California Gurls de Katy Perry People help the People de Birdy Team de Lorde .**

On vas chanter Magik de Becky G et Austin Mahone . Je m'habille avec un haut bleu ciel où il y a écrit ABRACADABRA . C'est la mère de Laureen qui l'a inscrit avec des paillettes . Je mets avec un short rose pastel . Je mets des Keds à paillettes et a lacets roses . Je prends une bague et refait ma tresse serre-tête . Laureen me maquille trop bien ! Elle m'a mis du fard à paupières bleu électrique et dur rose foncé . En dessous des yeux j'ai des paillettes bleus . J'aime bien la tenue de Johanna . Elle a mis un haut bleu ciel et un short en cuir rouge . Elle a un chapeau rouge et des bottines à talons . Laureen me passe un micro rouge que je reconnais .

-Je me suis dit que tu voulais le récupérer pour le spectacle . me dit-elle

-Merci . dis-je gênée

En fait , ce micro est celui que m'a offert Tobias de mon anniversaire . Mais je ne le voulait pas alors je l'ait donné à Laureen en espérant ne jamais le revoir . Mais j'ai eu tort on dirait . On chante . Je fais le premier couplet de Becky G et chante un peu du refrain . Je suis obligée de chanter avec le micro rouge et je vois Tobias sourire . Je ne le regarde plus dorénavant .

Ensuite , on chante The Heart Wants What It Wants de Selena Gomez . On s'habille toutes avec le même genre de robe mais de différentes couleurs . La mienne est rouge , celle d'Annie est noire , celle de Clove est noire aussi , celle de Glimmer est bleu et celle de Johanna est violette .Je chante le refrain. On est toutes assises sur des chaises hautes et un micro accroché à nos robes . Il nous reste trois chansons . On chante Really Don't Care de Demi Lovato . On a gardé nos robes mais on chante debout et on bouge sur la scène . Ensuite vient Blank Space de Taylor Swift . Je mets la robe rose de ce matin . Je mets avec des talons haut . J'ai la même robe que Glimmer , sauf que la sienne est rouge . La robe est en bustier et le haut est avec des pierres alors que le bas est en volants . On installe des pieds de micro sur la scène et on se met en place . C'est Glimmer et Clove qui chantent toute la chanson . En partie , parce qu'Annie , moi et Johanna faisons les cœurs . Mais je chante le refrain en entier . Je tiens le micro à deux mains et me rapproche de lui .

Le spectacle se finit sur Made in America des Cimorelli . On s'habille avec des vêtements qui ont le drapeau de l'Amérique . Tout le monde nous applaudit et on fait une révérence avant de nous rendre dans nos loges .

**Il n'y a pas beaucoup de dialogues dans ce chapitre . J'espère que vous aimeriez quand même .**


	60. Chapter 60

**Attention âmes sensibles s'abstenir ! C'est peut-être bien la première fois que je fais un VRAI lemon . Alors celles ou ceux qui n'aiment pas ça , passez les lignes suivantes …**

POV Katniss :

On est lundi 1er juin . Plus qu'un moi d'école et l'année se finit . Ensuite il nous resteras une dernière année de lycée avant de partir pour des chemins différents . C'est triste mais c'est la vie non ? Je suis chez moi , j'attends Peeta . Je suis habillée avec un t-shirt avec des motifs de plage, un short en jean et des Keds jaunes . Je mets une veste jaune et laisse mes cheveux libres . Je vois la voiture de Peeta au loin . Je sors et monte dans sa voiture . Je remarque qu'il n'est que 7h . On a encore une bonne heure avant de rentrer en cours . Je le regarde attentivement , c'est la première fois qu'il vient aussi tôt .

-J'ai fait un truc pas bien ? je lui demande hésitante

-NON ! s'exclame-t-il en prenant mon visage en coupe et je pose mes mains sur les siennes ,je le regarde dans les yeux. Pourquoi tu dis ça ? me demande-t-il

-Je sais pas . T'es arrivé très tôt , je me suis dit que c'est mauvais signe …

-Non, au contraire ! Je suis venu plus tôt pour passer du temps avec toi .

Il me sourit et je lui sourit aussi . Je l'embrasse et cette sensation que j'avais au spectacle reviens . J'ai chaud . J'enlève ma veste . Il a compris ce que je veux et il défait sa ceinture pour être plus proche de moi . Je monte sur lui et il recule son siège pour pas que je me prenne le volant dans le dos .

-Peeta … je soupire et il m'embrasse le cou .

Il met ses mains sur mes fesses et me murmure à l'oreille que je suis trop belle et qu'il m'aime . Je soupire et crochète mes bras autour de son cou . Il me regarde dans les yeux et je me crambe . Il remonte ses mains sur le creux de mon dos , balade ses doigts sur ma colonne vertébrale et je frissonne . Je mords son cou et il grogne . Je mets mes pieds autour du siège , nous faisant rapprocher . Je peux sentir son érection . Peeta soulève le bas de mon short en jean et le mets plus haut sur mes cuisses . Je regarde dehors pour voir s'il y a quelqu'un , mais les gens sont tous au travail à cette heure-ci et Delly doit être déjà au lycée , la connaissant elle est en train de bavarder du meilleur des gens avec Cachemere et Gloss .

Peeta caresse mes cuisses et je le regarde faire . Je soupire , il se rapproche de plus en plus de mon centre. Il vas plus lentement et je grogne de frustration . Il remonte mon menton avec une main et avec l'autre il continue . Il me fait un sourire et je respire très vite . Il pose sa main sur ma partie intime et je sursaute . Je gémis et l'embrasse . Très sauvagement . Je lui mords la lèvre et joue avec ma langue . Je dis assez ! Je me recule de lui et il me regarde interrogatif . J'enlève mon t-shirt et il enlève le sien .

Je bouge mes hanches sur son érection . Et il malaxe ma poitrine . Je l'embrasse et griffe son dos . Il me soulève et je vais derrière . Il me suit et se positionne au-dessus de moi . Il enlève mon short et j'enlève son pantalon . Il pousse contre mon intimité alors qu'il reste encore la dernière de nos barrières . Je crie presque et m'accroche à la banquette . Il enlève mon shorty et insère un doigt en moi . Je crie de plaisir et il introduit un deuxième doigt en moi . Je gémis et enlève son boxer . Il ne perds pas de temps et entre en moi . Il m'embrasse pour ne pas que je crie plus fort . Je crie contre sa bouche et mord son épaule .

J'y suis presque quand il me dit à l'oreille :

-J'ai besoins que tu viennes Katniss …

Je voudrais lui répondre mais je suis tellement près de l'orgasme que je ne peux que l'embrasser pour étouffer mes gémissements . Peeta soulève mes jambes et je les crochète autour de ses hanches . Il vas plus profondément en moi et je me mords la lèvres . La sienne saigne déjà . Il halète et pousse plus vite en moi . Pour m'aider (ou pour s'aider) , il pose son index sur mon clitoris et j'explose en une seconde . Lui aussi …

J'avais besoins de ça . Je jette un coup d'œil à l'heure . Il nous reste 20 minutes pour nous reposer . Parce que après , il faudra aller au lycée ! Il se retiens à grande peine de ne pas m'écraser . Alors je me pousse un peu pour qu'il s'allonge sur la banquette . Je ferme les yeux et reprends mon souffle . On est tellement collés lui et moi , que mes pieds se crochètent tous seuls autour des siens . Il se mets sur le coude et je rouvre les yeux . Je me tourne vers lui et je remarque qu'il me regardait . Il me sourit et je l'embrasse .

-Comment aller en cours après ça ?! je lui dit et ma voix tremble . J'en suis encore toute retournée …

Je n'ai pas tout à fait récupérer . Il secoue la tête en me souriant . Je prends mon shorty et le met . Il mets son boxer et je me blottis contre son torse .

On s'habille et je comprends tout de suite que je ne pourrais pas tenir debout . Je m'allonge sur la banquette arrière et lui , monte sur le siège conducteur . Il démarre .

-Tu veux un truc ? me demande-t-il en pouffant de rire

-Comment tu fais ? Je … je gémis et il rigole pour de bon .

Il s'arrête à une station-service et reviens avec une canette de Red Bull . Il remonte et me la passe . Je m'assois et ouvre la canette . Je ne l'ait toujours pas finie en arrivant au lycée . Il me tends ma veste et je descend .

-Ah bah les voilà ! s'écrie Cato en s'approchant de nous

-Vous étiez bon sang ? demande Finnick

-Euh … je dis

-A la station-service . Elle était trop fatiguée et je lui ait acheté ça ! dit-il en montrant la canette que je tiens en mains .

Je la regarde et relève ma tête pour sourire à mes amis . Mes jambes tremblent encore légèrement et je pense que c'est ça qui nous trahit parce que Cato dit :

-Vous auriez dût attendre ce soir . je lève les yeux au ciel

-Tu deviens mauvais menteur Peeta . dit Annie .

-C'est elle ! dit-il en me désignant . Elle me trahit toujours …

-Pff … Tu veux que je te dise ? je lui demande en me tournant vers lui

-J't'écoute ! me dit-il en souriant

-Non … C'est trop méchant … je dis finalement

-Mais dis-le ! me dit-il en me prenant par les coudes et me faisant rapprocher

-Non ! je m'écrie

-Eh , vous faites pas ça devant nous ! dit Clove parce que Peeta m'embrasse

Je me dégage de son emprise et nous entrons en classe parce que ça a sonné .

Glimmer est habillée avec un débardeur rose pâle et un short qu'on voit à peine . Annie est habillée avec un débardeur évasé violet et un short . Clove avec un haut rose qui lui arrive au nombril et un short rose également . Elle a lissé ses beaux cheveux noir de jais . Johanna s'est habillée avec un haut jaune et un jean . Elle a encore bouclé ses cheveux . Je trouve que ça lui vas bien .

A l'heure du déjeuner , je m'assois près de Glimmer et on parle du spectacle . A quel point ça a été génial et une expérience magnifique . Je mange avec mes amis et je propose d'aller au parc tout à l'heure . Mais personne ne peut . Je suis un peu triste mais ça va . Ils me promettent d'y aller demain , alors j'ai hâte d'être à demain .

Le lendemain matin , je m'habille en noir . Je mets un débardeur moulant noir (qui montreras bien à quel point j'ai le ventre plat) , un jean moulant noir et un veste en cuir noire . Je me fait une queue de cheval haute et lisse un peu mes cheveux . Je me fait des mini tresses dans la queue de cheval . Je me maquille légèrement et mets une bague avec un faux rubis et un collier chat . Je descends prendre un petit-déjeuner et mets mes chaussures . Des Docs Martens noires .

J'ouvre la porte à Peeta qui me regarde avec le sourire avant de plonger vers ma bouche . Je crochète mes bras autour de son cou et le laisse faire . Je ferme la porte d'un coup de pied et lui prends la main . On se dirige vers la voiture . Il conduit jusqu'au lycée et je l'embrasse encore .

-T'es en forme aujourd'hui , toi ! me dit-il avec un sourire

-Et j'ai envie de jouer !

-T'as envie de jouer , hein ? Rapproche-toi alors …

Il prend mon menton et me fait rapprocher jusqu'à ce que je sente son souffle sur mes lèvres et que son nez frôle le mien . Je me dégage et lui dit :

-Si tu veux ton baiser , faudra me rattraper ! je sors de la voiture et cours

Je dis un vague salut à mes amis et je vois du coin de l'œil que Peeta cours après moi . Je cours à reculons en rigolant .

-J'ai toujours été plus forte que toi ! Tu ne me rattraperas pas … je lui crie

Tous nos amis nous regardent incrédules . Je me tourne et cours encore . Je m'accroche à un poteau et Peeta me dépasse de peu avant de revenir vers moi . Je suis d'un côté du poteau et lui de l'autre . Il approche son visage du mien et moi du sien . Nos lèvres se touchent un peu avant que je me sente aller en arrière . Je me tourne et vois Finnick me sourire . Il m'a tiré en arrière alors je le pousse .

-On a bien compris que vous vous aimiez , mais faut pas non plus nous le prouver 24h/24 ! dit-il

Je rigole et secoue la tête . Ça sonne alors on entre en cours . Je m'assois près de la fenêtre quand on me dit que la prof n'est pas là . Je soupire et me rends en permanence .


	61. Chapter 61

_**J'ai mis longtemps à le pondre , celui-là . Je suis désolée de tout ce temps d'absence (une semaine , c'est énorme) . Je vous laisse le découvrir en espérant qu'il vous plaira .**_

POV Katniss :

Après l'heure de perm , je me rends en anglais et m'assois tout au fond . Je ne suis pas concentrée du tout du cours d'aujourd'hui . Je repense au grandes vacances qui approchent . Et surtout au concours qu'on a fait sur le site du groupe . On a demandé à nos fans de faire un sondage de chansons . Pour savoir lequel on pourrait faire . Les chansons sont :

-Steal My Girl : One direction

-Blank Space : Taylor Swift

-That Girl Should Be Me : Cimorelli

-Dark Horse : Katy Perry

A la fin du cours , je rejoins mes amis dehors . On mange et Laureen se joint à nous pour nous annoncer les résultats . C'est finalement deux chansons qui ont été retenues : That Girl Should Be Me et Blank Space . J'aurais bien aimé la chanson des 1D mais c'est pas grave .

Annie est habillée avec un débardeur bleu et un short . Clove avec une chemise et un jean . Johanna avec un débardeur gris et un short . Et Glimmer avec une robe rose et elle s'est fait une tresse en épis. On parle à propos du bal de fin d'année qui approche . Je n'ai toujours pas de robe alors avec Annie et Glimmer , on iras samedi au centre commercial .

A la fin des cours , je monte avec Peeta qui me conduira chez Laureen pour le tournage . On n'iras pas au parc finalement …

-Salut Laureen ! je lui dis en entrant . Les autres arrivent .

-Je peux rester ? demande Peeta à Laureen. S'il te plaît …

-Ton copain est vraiment convaincant quand il le veut ! me dit Laureen . Entre ! Mais je ne veux pas que tu l'as déconcentre , on est ok ?

-Ouais ! dit Peeta en entrant

Je m'assois sur le canapé et regarde les tableaux . Les autres filles arrivent et Laureen nous demande d'aller nous habiller . Les mecs sont tous là , pour nous regarder travailler . On vas dans le dressing destiné aux tournages .

-Tu prends quoi Kat ? me demande Johanna

Je réfléchit et lui désigne un t-shirt large gris avec la tête de mickey en strass . Elle me passe un short noir avec . Je choisis quelques bracelets et prends des baskets montants beiges . Je m'habille avec et ranges mes habits à moi dans mon sac de cours . J'ai laissé ma queue de cheval et attends que Laureen vienne . Elle est partie installer les caméras et tout …

Annie est habillée avec un t-shirt aussi large que le mien , avec un short en jean et des Vans galaxie . Clove mets un débardeur jaune et un short rose fluo avec des Vans bleu ciel . Johanna avec un t-shirt Nirvana et un short . Glimmer avec un short rose avec des cœurs et un débardeur évasé .

Laureen reviens et nous regarde avant de dire :

-Vous êtes exactement comme je l'espérait . elle entre complétement dans la pièce . Bien , maintenant il faut vous coiffer . Glimmer laisse ta tresse , mais mets ça .

Elle lui donne un bandeau et Glimmer le met comme les hippies . Laureen est à peine arrivée qu'elle fait déjà sa chef avec nous . Elle me fait assoir sur une chaise et enlève ma queue de cheval et mes petites tresses . Elle fait chauffer le boucleur et me boucle les cheveux . Elle me fait un serre-tête avec mes cheveux et je laisse ma place à Annie .

On vas dehors où les garçons sirotent de la limonade . J'en pique à Peeta et tous nous complimentent sur nos tenues . Laureen nous demande de nous mettre près de la piscine . Elle allume la musique et on chante à l'unisson . Johanna chante la partie de Christina .Je chante la partie d'Amy et le refrain avec les filles . On ne fait pas grand-chose à part bouger sur la musique . Laureen arrête la musique et me demande de chanter seule ma partie . Puis au tour de Clove et à Glimmer . Elle nous remet en place comme au début et on continue de chanter. Quand la partie douce arrive on chante toutes ensemble .

-_Telle me why can't you see … _je chante toute seule

Les garçons nous applaudissent et on regarde les vidéos avant d'en refaire une et d'aller nous changer pour Blank Space . Je regarde l'heure : 17h . Ça va ! On est allées vite pour une fois . Laureen nous dit qu'il est hors de question qu'on s'habille pareil qu'au concert . Elle nous montre des photo du clip de Taylor Swift et on choisit nos tenues par rapport au clip . Je prends celle où elle a un haut jaune poussin et un short violet . Laureen laisse mes cheveux comme ça mais me mets beaucoup de rouge à lèvre rouge . Clove mets la robe comme Taylor Swift quand elle est dans les escaliers . Johanna celle où elle lance le téléphone dans l'eau . Glimmer la robe bustier beige avec des fleurs et Annie la robe noire .

Laurenne installe une table dehors et je vois Cato et Gale tendre une toile derrière celle-ci . La toile est une peinture de jardin royal . Très joli .

-Assied-toi Katniss . me dit Laureen et je m'assois . Le but , tu vois , c'est que tu sois un peu la copine qui se la pète . Compris ?

-Ouais . je souris

Elle allume la caméra , j'inspire un grand coup . Et la musique démarre . Je regarde la caméra comme si elle était inférieur à moi . Je fais un regard qui voudrais dire : Agenouille-toi ou je te mord ! . Je chante la même partie qu'au concert . C'est-à-dire le refrain . Je prends une mèche de cheveux et l'enroule autour de mon index . Je penche la tête sur le côté comme le ferais Finnick et chante .

-_Got a long list of ex-lovers_… je dis en mordant dans le crayon que je tiens dans la main

Je le jette sur le sol et continue mon manège .

-_But I've got a blank space, baby . __And I'll write your name !_ je dis en faisant un clin d'oeil .

-C'était génial , Katniss ! s'écrie Laureen . On dirait que c'est vrai . Tu es vraiment convaincante !

Au tour Clove . Qui chante le premier couplet . Elle a les coudes sur la table et regarde la caméra dans les « yeux » .

-_Oh my God, look at that face !_ dit-elle en posant sa paume sur sa joue et regardant le ciel la bouche entrouverte . C'est bon là ? demande-t-elle

-Ouais . dit Laureen

Annie fait le deuxième couplet et est allongée sur l'herbe en train de regarder le ciel , les bras sous la tête . Glimmer chante le couplet après le refrain , le moment où Taylor Swift pète un câble .

-Glimmer , prends un air colérique . dit Laureen

Johanna prends le relais et à l'air vraiment en colère . Elle secoue la tête et regarde la caméra comme si elle la dégoutait . C'est vraiment chouette de jouer à ça ! Laureen me demande de me rassoir .

-Un air triste , Katniss . me dit-elle. Mais tu deviens colérique un peu à chaque fois ok ?

-Ok . dis-je en posant mes paumes à plat sur la tale

Je regarde la caméra comme si elle m'avait blessée en secouant la tête . Je regarde la table tristement puis prends une grande inspiration et je fronce les sourcils . J'ai l'air de vouloir tuer .Je chante le refrain de nouveau .

-Annie ! crie Laureen et Annie s'assois à ma place . Prends cette pomme et le crayon et écris le premier truc que tu trouves à dire quand tu as marre d'une relation . Ou alors pense à Finnick !

-Hey ! Je suis là moi ! crie Finnick

-D'accord … dit Annie en écrivant « stop » . _Boys only want love if it's torture._ dit-elle en montrant l'écriture

Glimmer prend sa place et fait sauter la pomme dans sa main en chantant : « _Don't say I didn't say, I didn't warn ya_ »

Clove s'assois aussi et enfonce ses doigts dans la pomme en disant : « _Boys only want love if it's torture »_ .

Je reprends ma place et je chante : "_Don't say I didn't say, I didn't warn ya_" en regardant la pomme . Quand je dis le dernier mot , je tape la pomme sur la table et elle s'écrase entre mes doigts . Laureen arrête de filmer .

-C'était gé-nial Katniss ! Comment tu as fait ça ? me demande-t-elle en montrant la compote de pomme

-Je-Je sais pas . je dis en regardant les morceaux sur le sol

-Tu ne connais pas ta force ! L'autre jour c'était une flèche à moitié enfoncée dans le tronc d'arbre . dit Finnick. T'es une sorte de mutation génétique … dit-il en se grattant le menton

-Tu es super gentil ! je m'écrie

Ils rigolent tous et Laureen ramasse les morceaux de pomme et nettoie la table avant de retourner à la caméra et me demandant de chanter .

-Johanna , tu peux faire la voix en arrière-plan ? demande-t-elle

-Ouais ! dit-elle. Je m'assois ?

-Non , c'est bon .

Johanna se mets près de la caméra et je commence à chanter en étant faisant la meuf jalouse . J'entends les gars rigoler et je les fusille du regard . Ce qui est vraiment cool , parce que ça peut paraître pour la chanson .

Laureen nous demande de nous mettre au sol , et de paraître soit blessées , soit énervées , soit jalouses , soit … des truc de filles en colère ! Je suis assise à l'indienne et je frappe le sol avec mes poing . Je suis donc en colère .

-Fais gaffe à ne pas faire de trou dans le béton , Kat ! crie Cato et je lui fait un doigt .

Annie est allongée sur le sol et secoue la tête . Clove est dans la même position que moi sauf qu'elle se tient la tête comme si des cris perçants lui hurlait dans la tête . Je remarque que son mascara coule . Elle pleure vraiment ?! Johanna et Glimmer sont debout .

On chante toutes ensemble la fin et on applaudit quand Laureen crie « coupez » à elle-même . Je me lève et aide Annie à faire pareil . Elle enlève la saleté qui s'est ramassé sur sa robe .

-Venez . On vas regarder tout ça . nous dit Laureen en entrant dans la maison .

On entre dans le studio et elle mets les vidéos dans son ordinateur . Les gars sont venus avec nous et Peeta pose sa tête sur mon épaule pour voir nos prises . Il passe ses bras autour de ma taille et je soupire de bonheur . Il caresse en douce mes cuisses nues . Je glousse doucement et il me chuchote d'arrêter . Les vidéos commencent…

On me voit tout d'abord . Laureen modifie quelques éclairages puis passe à la vidéo suivante . Celle de Clove . La caméra a tourné quand elle a dit : « C'est bon là ? » . Ça fait un bêtisier …

Laureen fait le montage . C'est Clove qui passe en première , ensuite moi . Et ainsi de suite … Elle mets le bêtisier à la fin et il se trouve que je suis dessus . Laureen a filmé l'échange avec Finnick avec la pomme . On rigole tous et on voit Annie faire semblant de mimer les paroles quand c'est Glimmer qui chante . Ce qui est vraiment drôle . On voit Johanna s'assoir et rigoler (sûrement de moi) et Laureen lui dit de commencer mais elle se calme pas .

-Allez vous changer , les filles ! dit Laureen à la fin

Je me rhabille avec mes habits et prends mon sac . Je sors pour retrouver Peeta dans le salon . Je m'assois sur ses genoux en attendant les autres . Elles arrivent et on part de chez Laureen .

Je monte dans la voiture de Peeta qui me conduit chez moi . Je descends et il descend en même temps que moi .

-J'ai envie de toi … me susurre-t-il à l'oreille avant de m'embrasse fougueusement .


	62. Chapter 62

POV Peeta :

Je mets la couverture sur son corps magnifique . Elle est fatiguée et je la comprends . On la fait 3 fois… Elle a juste un marcel noir et un shorty sur elle . Ses cheveux sont éparpillés partout autour de sa tête et je retire des mèches qui tombent sur son visage . Je dépose un baiser sur sa joue et elle soupire . Je souris et regarde l'heure : 3h du matin . Houlà ! Je vais somnoler en français , moi !

Je pose ma tête sur le coussin et regarde par la fenêtre . Katniss change de position et je me tourne vers elle . Son pied droit est au-dessus du drap et elle est sur le dos cette fois . Je souris encore une fois et la regarde attentivement sous le clair de lune . Sa respiration est lente et sa poitrine se soulève et retombe doucement . Ses paupières frémissent et elle ouvre les yeux . Elle me sourit et pose sa main sur mon torse nu . Je la fait rapprocher et elle se blotti contre moi . Je caresse son dos et ses cheveux . Elle s'endort de nouveau et je trouve le sommeil aussi .

POV Katniss :

Le réveille sonne et je le jette sur le sol . J'enlève la couverture avec les pieds mais reste toujours dans la même position , la tête sur le coussin . Je le regarde . Il dort toujours. Ou pas …

**-Tu me dévisage . **dit-il les yeux toujours fermés

**-Je te contemple . **dis-je en souriant

**-C'est flippant . **dit-il

**-C'est romantique .**

**Il lève la tête et me regarde avant de me sourire . Il prend le coussin et se le met sur le visage .**

**-Hey ! **je dis en voulant retirer son coussin

(**_NDA : scène dans Vampire Diaries saison 2 épisode 6_**)

Il me pousse doucement et m'embrasse . Il caresse mon flan et je rigole . Je me lève doucement . Je m'assois en tailleur et pose mes coudes sur mes genoux . Je passe ma main dans les cheveux . Je sens Peeta s'appuyer sur la tête de lit . Je soupire et prends mon téléphone .

-T'es déjà connectée . plaisante-t-il

-Non , mais si tu n'as pas remarqué , j'ai cassé mon réveil . Alors je regarde l'heure . je lui dis en lui montrant mon iPhone

Le fond d'écran est une photo de moi , Glimmer et Clove à Santa Monica .Peeta se lève , et prends un t-shirt dans le tiroir réservé à ses vêtements . Je regarde ma chambre . Elle est en désordre total ! Des vêtements partout et des feuilles de cours sur le bureau , éparpillés . Je me lève aussi et me poste devant l'armoire . Peeta est déjà prêt .

-Tu peux descendre te préparer un truc , si tu veux . je lui dis

-Ok .

Quand il passe derrière moi , il me donne une fessée avant de sortir . Je rigole puis mon sourire disparaît . Cette petite tapette m'a fait beaucoup d'effet ! Je prends un short et un haut évasé noir « NOPE » . Je mets des baskets dorées et me fait une queue de cheval haute avant de descendre dans la cuisine . Je bois un café avec Peeta . Je suis sur la table surtout .

-J'ai pas mes cahiers d'école . me dit Peeta

-Ils sont pas dans ton casier ?

-Non . Je l'ai avait pris avec moi hier .

-T'as qu'à me demander gentiment des feuilles … je dis mielleusement

-Katniss , chérie , ma princesse , pourrais-je avoir quelques feuilles pour écrire ton joli prénom partout ? me demande-t-il en se levant et en s'approchant de moi

-Mmmmm… Je sais pas .

Je lui tends ma joue et il sourit et me fait un bisou sur les lèvres au lieu de ma joue . Je souris et le pousse pour descendre de la table . Je monte chercher des feuilles et le lui passe . Je mets mes lunettes de soleil et nous partons pour le lycée .

En arrivant , presque tout le monde est déjà là . Sauf , Glimmer et Marvel . Clove est habillée avec un débardeur rose « Hakunamatata » et un short . Johanna avec un t-shirt « YOLO » et un short noir en toile . Glimmer avec un t-shirt rouge à carreaux et un short . Annie avec un haut « UNIQUE » noir et un short rouge .

-Salut les amis ! je dis en sortant de la voiture

-Bonjour toi . Qu'est-ce qui te rends si joyeuse ? me demande Finnick en me plantant un bisou sur la joue

-New York ! C'est dans quelques jours . je réponds

-C'est lundi prochain . me rappelle Clove . d'ailleurs , il faut que je fasse ma valise ! dit-elle .

Elle sort son portable et écrit un truc avant de nous sourire . Ça sonne et on entre en cours . Je n'écoute qu'à moitié le cours de maths et je remarque que plusieurs « fans » ont visionné nos nouvelles vidéos . Il faut que je regarde la première , parce que Laureen nous a rien montré . A midi je m'assois près de Peeta (sur ses genoux plutôt) et écoute la conversation déjà entamée .

-Et si samedi on vas tous chez quelqu'un et on décide de ce qu'on prendras pour New York ?! demande Glimmer

-Chez moi . je propose . J'ai Just Dance 2015 et j'ai envie de l'essayer avec Gale .

-Tu me mets au défi ?! plaisante-t-il .

-Oui , je te mets au défi ! je dis en le regardant dans les yeux . A moins que tu aies déjà joué … Et dans ce cas ,je défie Cato !

-Non , non , non , non … Joue pas à ça ! me préviens Cato en secouant la tête en souriant ironiquement . Je vais te battre et tu vas pleurer ta maman !

-On verras … je dis en me tournant vers Annie . On y vas toujours samedi , au centre commercial ? je lui demande

-Si tu veux … Mais alors le matin , comme ça le soir on iras tous chez toi . dit-elle

On décide de manger tôt parce que tout le monde crève la dalle (Johanna) … Je mange mon steak frite en écoutant ce que disent les gens .

A la fin de la pause déjeuner , je me rends avec Gale au gymnase pour le tir à l'arc . On dirait qu'Haymitch est de bonne humeur . Il est assis à son bureau (chose presque inhabituelle) et sirote du jus de pomme (mais on sait tous que c'est du whisky…) . Bref , il est anormal !

-Comment ça va les gosses ? demande-t-il

On se regarde tous et sans lui répondre , on s'installe .

Je cours pour me rendre au parking , à la fin des cours , pour prendre la voiture de Peeta . Il m'embrasse amoureusement et démarre .

On arrive devant chez moi et je descends . Il me dit bonne nuit et j'insère la clé dans la serrure . Je fais vite mes devoirs et je dine avant de monter me coucher . La routine quoi …

Le lendemain matin , je m'habille avec un débardeur évasé à paillettes qui m'arrive au nombril et un jean . Je mets mes Vans et une veste en jean avant de sortir . Peeta m'attends et je ne veux pas traîner , je monte donc directement sans même lui dire bonjour . Il entre à son tour et il me regarde étonné .

-J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? demande-t-il

-NON ! je m'écrie un peu trop précipitamment . C'est juste que j'ai un truc à dire à Glimmer . Et je veux absolument me rendre plus vite au lycée .

-Sans même me donner un bisou ?! me demande-t-il en faisant la moue

Je souris et me rapproche de lui et l'embrasse . Je ne sais pas ce qui me prends mais j'ai envie de me rapprocher de lui . Il le comprends et m'embrasse de nouveau . Il se sépare de moi finalement en souriant et il démarre la voiture en disant :

-Qu'est-ce que tu as à dire à ta copine Glimmer ?

-Ah ! Mystère et boule de gomme ! dis-je en levant mon index . Tu verras en même temps que les autres …


	63. Chapter 63

POV Katniss :

On arrive devant le lycée où tous nos amis sont adossés à leurs voitures . Je descends et me dirige vers Glimmer . Elle me regarde étonnée et tout le monde s'attroupe autour de nous .

-Je t'ai déniché un petit cadeau ! je lui dit fière de moi

-Ah bon ? Quoi ? elle a une petite étincelle dans les yeux et je suis contente de mon effet

-Ça ! je lui dit en brandissant des billets pour aller voir Justin Bieber pendant les grandes vacances

Elle pousse un petit cri perçant et Gale se bouche les oreilles. Elle sautilles sur place en tapant des mains et la bouche grande ouverte . Je les lui passes , il y en a assez pour tout le monde .

-En quel honneur ? demande Clove

-Je me suis dit que ce serait sympa ! je leur dit . Et vous devez TOUS venir .

Je sais que les mecs n'aiment pas « cette tête à claques » comme ils disent . Mais j'ai envie de faire une sortie tous ensemble .

-Comment tu les a eus ? me demande Glimmer toute contente

-Je les ai achetés sur internet …

C'est un demi mensonge .

Je les ai gagnés . Sur internet . Bon , pas la peine de préciser ça à Glimmer . Elle est euphorique et je souris , fière de moi . Elle les ranges dans son sac et me prends dans ses bras . La sonnerie se fait entendre et on se dirige vers nos salles de cours .

A midi , je suis la première à être assise à nos places habituelles . Annie arrive au bout d'un moment avec Clove au bras . Clove est habillée avec un t-shirt délavé noir et blanc et un jean blanc . Annie avec un débardeur violet fluo et un short a motifs aztèques. Elles s'assoient près de moi et nous attendons les autres .

Finnick , Glimmer , Cato et Peeta arrivent à leur tour . Peeta me fait un bisou sur la joue et me prends dans ses bras . Glimmer est habillée avec un haut bleu a motifs aztèques et un short en toile blanc . Johanna arrive avec Marvel, Alex et Gale . Johanna est habillée avec un haut vert Starbucks et un short .

-C'est toujours ok pour samedi ? je demande à Glimmer et Annie

-Oui , bien sûr ! dit Glimmer et Annie hoche la tête

Il y a un silence puis Finnick se met à glousser . On le regarde tous et il lève la tête de son téléphone .

-Désolé les gars , j'ai vu une vidéo … Venez-voir ! dit-il et on regarde tous la vidéo

_Samedi 6 juin 2014 :_

POV Katniss :

Je suis devant le miroir d'un magasin de vêtements avec Annie et Glimmer . J'ai sur moi , une robe bustier courte jaune et des talons haut noirs .

-Mmmh … réfléchit Glimmer . Non ! Elle est trop jaune !

Je soupire et rentre de nouveau dans la cabine . Je mets une robe bleu ciel , courte , avec une voile sur le côté . Elle est sublime ! Moi c'est celle que j'aime , mais Glimmer insiste pour me faire essayer d'autres tenues . Je mets avec des talons hauts gris et sors de la cabine . Annie me dit de tourner alors je tourne .

-Celle-là ! dit Annie en frappant rapidement de ses mains . Elle est magnifique sur toi ! N'est-ce pas Glimm ?

-Oui ,oui !

Je rentre dans la cabine pour remettre mes habits . Un débardeur à volants rose et un short avec des talons compensés . Je remets mon collier comme celui d'Elena Gilbert et sors de la cabine avec mon sac à main . Glimmer est habillée avec une robe noire et des talons hauts à paillettes . Annie as mis un haut évasé rose fluo et un short qu'on voit à peine à cause du haut . Et des ballerines .

-On y vas ? demande Annie

-Non , il faut d'abord payer sa robe ! proteste Glimmer en me trainant vers la caisse

Je paye la robe et les chaussures et nous repartons . Comme Annie et Glimmer ont déjà acheté leur robes , on vas chez Finnick pour décompresser . Enfin , c'est surtout pour aller le chercher . Parce qu'Annie a pris sa voiture et nous devons nous rendre chez moi pour les valises , pour New York .

Oh comme j'ai hâte d'être à lundi ! Tout le monde (dans notre bande) a été accepté . Et j'ai trop envie d'y être … En arrivant chez Finn , Annie klaxonne et il descend à toute vitesse les marches . Il a failli tomber et on pouffe de rire quand il entre dans la voiture .

-Bonjour ,charmantes damoiselles ! dit-il . Je vois qu'on plaisante sur votre prince charmant !

-Oh ! Pas très charmant , non … je commente en pouffant de rire

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes , damoiselle Everdeen ? Balivernes ! Je suis le plus beau parti de tout l'Ouest des Etats-Unis ! dit-il en faisant des manières

-Cherchez pas . dit Annie. Il est comme ça depuis qu'on a regardé Borgia .

On explose carrément de rire maintenant et on arrive chez moi . On descend et je cherche mes clés .

-Tiens-moi ça . je dis à Finnick en lui passant ma boîte avec mes lentilles de contact . Et ça … je lui passe mon agenda maintenant

-Ne me dit pas que tu n'as pas pris tes clés !? J'aurais voulu voir votre combat avec Gale … marmonne Finnick

-Je les ai ! je dis en brandissant mes clés

Annie m'applaudit et on entre dans la maison . On entre dans le salon et je vois le coin de mon débardeur fluo dépasser du canapé . Je fais mine de m'assoir et j'entasse encore plus celui-ci pour le cacher .

-Alors ? On fait quoi en les attendant ? demande Glimmer

-Je sais ! dis-je en me relevant . Finn ? Tu peux envoyer un message aux autres leur disant qu'on est là ? je crie des escaliers

-Yep ! je l'entends dire

Je prends Just Dance 2015 et un cierge . Je redescend et entre dans mon salon . Je m'assois sur le sol , près de la table basse .

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? me demande Annie

-Mettez-vous en cercle et vous verrez . je leur dis et ils s'assoient autour de la table . Je vais invoquer des esprits .

-QUOI ! Mais t'es une malade toi ! crie Glimmer

-Mais non , ça vas être drôle … je réplique en allumant la bougie

Je tends mes mains et Finnick prends ma main gauche et Glimmer la droite . Je ferme les yeux et leur dit de faire pareil . Dans ma tête , je récite un truc que j'ai vu sur internet et intime aux autres de rouvrir les yeux . Je fais pareil et vois que ça marche . La flamme de la bougie est devenue bleu alors que je ne l'ai nullement touchée ! Glimmer a les yeux grand ouvert et la bouche pareil . Finnick me regarde en haussant les sourcils et Annie fixe la flamme , incrédule .

-Co-comment tu as fait ça ? demande-t-elle en brisant le silence

On entends la sonnette de l'entrée et la flamme redeviens jaune . Je me lève en disant :

-Je suis une sorcière de Salem …

Ils me suivent du regard alors que je me dirige vers l'entrée . La sonnerie retentit et je crie un « C'est bon j'arrive » et ouvre la porte .

-Hey ! me dit Johanna , accompagnée de Gale et Marvel

-Hey ! Entrez .

Ils entrent et je referme la porte . Ils entrent dans le salon et se tournent vers moi . Johanna me fait un sourire .

-Tu leur a fait ? demande-t-elle

-Oui ! Ils sont estomaqués . je lui dis

-Comment tu … Oh là là ! balbutie Annie

-De quoi ? demande Marvel en s'accroupissant près de Glimmer et lui fait un bisou sur la joue

-Je suis une sorcière ! je dis malicieusement et Johanna ris . Mettez-vous en cercle .

Ils se mettent autour de la table basse et je reprends les mains de Glimmer et Finnick . On se tient tous la main et fermons les yeux .Johanna ne peut s'empêcher de pouffer de rire dans son coin .

-Johanna ! je dis en ouvrant les yeux . Tu me déconcentre dans mon esprit et dans mon âme !

-Désolé , je me retire alors !

Elle se lève et je la vois nous filmer . Je refait le même coup de la flamme bleu . En fait , je suis pas une sorcière , hein ! C'est juste que cette bougie est un trucage . Il suffit d'enduire la corde de la bougie de Zinc et quand j'allume la bougie , la flamme doit devenir bleu dès le début . Mais le truc c'est d'en mettre très bas sur la corde pour que la flamme ne la touche que quand j'aurais pris les mains de mes amis. J'ai vu ça sur You Tube avec Johanna un jour .

-Oh mon dieu , Katniss ! s'écrie Gale

-Maintenant , je me joint à toi (la flamme est redevenue jaune , parce qu'il n'y a plus de Zinc) dit Johanna

Elle s'assois sur le sol et à ce moment-là , la sonnette retentit de nouveau . Je me lève et vais ouvrir à Peeta , Clove , Cato et Alex . Ils remarquent l'ambiance générale , c'est-à-dire de la surprise et ils s'assoient à leurs tour .

-Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ? Vous invoquez la dame blanche ? demande Alex

-Non , la flamme bleu ! dit Johanna

-Ah , j'ai déjà vu ce truc … dit-il en s'esclaffant

-Attends ! Comment ça ? Katniss t'a déjà montré ? demande Finnick incrédule

-Tu as crut à mon histoire de sorcière ? je demande surprise

-Bah …

-Mais non idiot ! C'est sur You Tube . dit Alex . Un gars fait des flammes bleus , vertes …

-Et quel mec , je dois dire ! ajoute Johanna en levant les yeux au ciel

-Vous voulez voir ? je demande aux nouveaux arrivés

-Avec plaisir , sorcière maléfique . me dit Clove

Je souris et prends la bougie de la table basse . Je me lève sous le regard étonné de toute l'assemblée . Je cours à la cuisine chercher du Zinc .

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demande Cato

-Pour que la magie opère , il faut des matériaux . je dis malicieusement en revenant avec un sachet et la bougie

Je m'agenouille de nouveau et ouvre le sachet . Je fais attention à ne pas en renverser , j'en prends un peu avec une cuillère et mélange le contenu avec de l'eau . Ensuite j'enduit le fil du mélange . Ils me regardent tous attentivement en suivant chacun de mes gestes .

-Tu peux fermer les volets Finn ? je demande

Il se lève et ferme les volets , Peeta allume la petite lampe et Clove quelques bougies . L'ambiance est super ! Je souris en demandant à Johanna d'apporter des foulards .

-Ok , chef ! dit-elle en se levant

Elle reviens avec deux de mes foulards et en mets un autour de la tête et en en met un autour de la mienne . Je prends le briquet et allume la bougie . Johanna ramène mes cheveux en arrière et je me tourne vers elle . Elle me sourit et s'assois à côté de moi .

-Donne-moi ta main . je demande à Gale alors qu'il a pris la place de Finn

Je refais le même petit manège et Peeta pousse un « oh » . La flamme redevient jaune et je rouvre les yeux .

-Ah , c'est trop classe ! dit Clove

-Et si on dansait Gale ? je demande en me relevant

Il me sourit et je rouvre les volets . Il allume ma télé et j'insère le disque …


	64. Chapter 64

POV Katniss :

Gale et moi sommes en pleine action . On danse sur I Love It. Je gagne avec une étoile de plus que lui . Il essaye de me faire perdre en se plaçant juste devant moi . Mais je suis plus maligne et j'arrive à changer de place en quelques secondes . Finalement , il perd et je gagne avec une avance extraordinaire !

-Ah ! Tu disais ? je demande

-Que j'allais gagner … Mais c'était nul aussi !

-Trouve pas d'excuses , Gale ! lance Glimmer

Ils ont un bol de chips dans les bras et piochent aussi dans les pop-corn . Clove se lève pour danser avec moi . Elle a des chips dans la bouche et les mâches pendant que je fais défiler les chansons .

-Celle-là ! me dit-elle

-We chan't Stop ? De miley Cirus ? demande Marvel

-Oui . J'aime bien , moi ! dit-elle en haussant les épaules

Elle se fait une queue de cheval haute et j'enlève mes talons . La chanson commence et comme je suis trop forte , Finnick me lance des pop-corn . Super , après c'est qui qui vas nettoyer ? Surtout que Clove n'arrête pas de marcher dessus ! Vers la fin de la chanson , quand il faut se mettre par terre , on se regarde et on rigole . Ils ont cru quoi eux ? Que j'allais me mettre sur le sol et faire la gogole ? Sûrement pas !

C'est Clove qui gagne et je passe la manette à Peeta . Ils me huent tous parce que j'ai perdu contre Clove . Contre Clove ! Clove est nulle en danse !

Peeta choisit la chanson , Happy . Clove le frappe en disant :

-Mais , c'est une chanson de mec ça ! Comment tu veux que je danse sur ça ?

-Mais tu n'as quand même pas cru que j'allais choisir Birthday pour trémousser mon derrière ! LOL ! dit-il

Clove fait la moue et ils commencent la danse . Bien entendu , c'est Clove qui a perdu . C'est Glimmer qui prends sa place . Elle enlève aussi ses talons. Ils dansent sur Me and my broken heart . Finnick fait le même traitement à Peeta qu'a moi . Super !

-J'te préviens Odair , c'est toi qui fait le ménage ! je lui dit

-T'inquiète , je sais ! dit-il en continuant

Finalement c'est Glimmer qui perd mais Peeta n'a plus envie de danser . Alors je prends sa place avec Finnick .

-Tu vas perdre . je lui dit

-Même pas vrai . On parie ?

-Ouais ! Un resto à New York ! je dis convaincue de gagner. Choisis la chanson !

Il choisit Dark Horse . Il prend les trucs derrière la fille et moi je choisis la fille . Comme la chanson n'a pas encore commencé , Cato prends une manette et se joint à nous . Il prend aussi les trucs derrière et la chanson commence . Je ne fais pratiquement rien mais n'arrête pas de rigoler des garçons qui se donnent à fond pour me battre .

-Si tu continues comme ça , Katniss , tu vas perdre le resto ! m'annonce Gale

-Non mais ! Elle fait rien et elle est quand même première ! se plaint Finnick en dansant

-C'est peut-être un truc dans sa manette qui la fait gagner ! propose Cato en dansant aussi

Finalement je décide de danser parce que sinon je vais vraiment perdre le resto . Finnick est tout près de la victoire quand c'est Cato qui nous prends par surprise . Il fait un truc , je sais pas quoi , mais il nous dépasse tous les deux .

-Oh ! Catooo ! je m'exclame

-J'ai un resto gratos ! crie-t-il

-Ah non ! Je crois pas non ! dis Finnick . Le deal était entre moi et la fille du feu ! Toi , tu t'es juste rajouté . Alors ça compte pas !

-Oui . je dis pour appuyer les mots de Finn

Cato fait la moue et se rassois sur le canapé . Annie n'a pas encore dansé , Johanna non plus . Alors c'est à leur tour . Elles choisissent Break Free . J'adore le haut d'Annie . Quand elle tourne , le bas se relève . La chanson se finit et c'est Annie qui gagne .

-Je danse si les deux futures chanteuses dansent avec moi ! dit Alex

-Moi ? je dis en même temps que Johanna

-Qui d'autre ?

On hoche la tête et on choisit Love me again . C'est Alex qui gagne . En même temps , il a fait partie du Studio où il apprenait à danser …

-Allez ! Maintenant on choisit ce qu'on prend pour NY ! dit Glimmer

Je prends un stylo et une feuille et marque nos 11 prénoms . Clove choisit de prendre des DVD pour regarder des films d'horreur et moi aussi .

Vers 20h , ils repartent tous chez eux . Sauf Peeta … Il me prends dans ses bras pour monter les escaliers et je rigole . On entre dans ma chambre et vous connaissez tout le tralala habituel …

Le lendemain matin , je sens les doigts de Peeta sur mon épaule dénudée . J'ouvre les yeux doucement et me tourne vers lui . Il me sourit et je lui sourit avant de plonger sur sa bouche . Je monte à califourchon sur lui . Je n'ai que mes sous-vêtements sur moi . Et encore … Mes cheveux tombent en cascade autour de nos visages . Il pose ses mains sur mes fesse et me place sur son boxer. La couverture nous recouvre légèrement et je commence à avoir chaud . Très chaud … Oh mon Dieu ! J'ai encore envie de lui . De le sentir en moi …

J'enlève la couverture qui est sur nous et pousse mes cheveux en arrière . Nos langues se rajoutent à nos baisers et les baisers deviennent enflammés . Ses mains se baladent sur mon dos et suivent la ligne de ma colonne vertébrale . Il arrive au crochet de mon soutien-gorge et l'enlève . Je gémis et il nous retourne . J'écarte mes jambes et les crochètes autour de ses hanches . Vilaine Katniss !

Je regarde vite-fait l'heure … 11h ? Oh non ! Je le repousse et me lève . Je prends le drap et l'enroule autour de moi avant de courir vers la salle de bain .

-Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? me demande-t-il en entrant à son tour dans la salle de bain

-Il faut faire nos valises , que j'appelle ma mère , que je prépare tout ! On n'a pas le temps pour les câlins … je dis en me brossant les cheveux

-Doucement … me dit-il calmement quand je m'énerve sur un nœud

Il prend la brosse et me brosse les cheveux délicatement . Je lui souris à travers le miroir . Malgré le fait que je l'ai repoussé tout à l'heure , il est toujours aussi doux avec moi . Je me tourne vers lui et l'embrasse . Il réponds au baiser et se sépare de moi quand le manque d'air nous rappelle à l'ordre . Il pose la brosse sur l'évier et je me rends devant mon armoire . Je m'habille avec un haut rouge bordeaux YOLO et un mini short . Je me fait une queue de cheval haute et descends à la cuisine où Peeta nous prépare un petit-déjeuner . Il est venu tellement de fois ici qu'il connaît la maison les yeux fermés . Je bois mon café et mange une tartine avant d'aller de nouveau dans ma chambre .

-Tu peux descendre à la cave et me chercher la valise bleu ? je lui demande

-Déjà fait ! me dit-il

Voilà ! Je vous ait dit , il sait tout sur la maison . Alors j'ouvre le placard et sort des vêtements . Des robes , des jeans , des chemises , des t-shirts , des shorts , des débardeurs … Des chaussures . Talons , baskets ou ballerines … Et je relis le message du lycée que j'ai reçu hier soir . «Apportez un costume des années passées » . Je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire mais avec les autres on a décidé de s'habiller comme dans les années 40/50/60 . Bon , sinon je prends des bijoux et c'est tout .

J'ai fini ma valise à 13h30 . Du coup , on mange le déjeuner et on vas dehors pour prendre sa voiture et aller chez lui . Je m'assois sur son lit et le regarde faire , comme il a dût le faire avec moi . Il prend des basiques . Jean , t-shirt et baskets . Et quand il arrive au moment de choisir ses habits années passées , je lui déniche sa veste en cuir noire et un t-shirt blanc avec un pantalon en jean noir . Il prend des trucs dans sa salle de bain et c'est tout . Ça n'a pas pris plus d'une demi-heure !

-Et si on allait dehors ? demande-t-il . Nous balader .

-Ok ! je dis en sautant de son lit

Il referme la porte derrière lui et me prends la main avant de descendre les escaliers à toute vitesse et on marche vers le parc . Arrivés là-bas , on se balade autour du lac et je me souviens de cette soirée où il m'avait préparé un pique-nique romantique à la belle étoile … C'était bien ! Ou alors la journée de notre première fois . Où il m'avait embrassé , les pieds dans l'eau . Magique …

_Lundi matin :_

Ma valise est prête . Il est 6h du matin . J'ai décidé de me réveiller très tôt pour pouvoir appeler Prim et lui dire au revoir.

-Coucou petit canard ! je dis . Salut maman !

-Coucou ma chérie ! me dit ma mère . Tu as bien reçu ma lettre ?

Ma mère m'a envoyé 125 $ pour le voyage . Mais j'ai aussi pris mon argent parce que je sais que ce ne seras pas assez 125 $ .

-Oui, maman . Je l'ai reçue . Merci !

-De rien . Et sinon , comment tu te sens ?

-Excitée ! J'ai trop hâte !

-Tu sais que ça prendras du temps , de Los Angeles à New York . Alors essaye de te reposer !

-Oui , oui . T'en fais pas ! Je vous appellerais à l'arrivée .

-Salut ! me dit ma sœur

Je ferme l'ordinateur et descend de ma chambre . Je me suis habillée avec un short et une chemise sans manches rose avec des palmiers . Je me suis fait une queue de cheval haute . Je mets mes tropéziennes roses . Je prends ma valise et prends le bus . Les profs nous ont conseillé de ne pas prendre nos voitures , parce qu'elles ne vont pas rester au lycée une semaine ! Dans le bus , il y a Delly et Marisa . Je me mets devant alors qu'elles sont derrière. J'ai pas envie de faire causette avec elles !

J'arrive au lycée et vois Clove et Cato . Je vais vers eux . Ils ont une tonne de cafés dans les bras .

-C'est pour qui tout ça ? je demande en montrant les cafés

-Pour nous . dit Cato . Tu vois à quelle heure ils veulent qu'on parte ? C'est trop tôt ! Je suis un ado en pleine formation et j'ai besoins de sommeil ! se plaint-il

Clove rigole et je prends un café et le sirote en attendant les autres . Je regarde l'heure : 7h . L'avion est pour 9h . Mais on prend une demi-heure pour aller à l'aéroport . Peeta , Glimmer et Alex arrivent. Clove est habillée une un débardeur évasé jaune par-dessus un bleu .Elle a un chapeau et des lunettes de soleil noires . Glimmer a mis un haut à paillettes grises et un short blanc . Elle a une queue de cheval et un nœud papillon assorti à son haut .

Johanna , Annie et Finnick arrivent à leur tour . Il manque plus que Gale et Marvel . Johanna est habillée avec un t-shirt évasé bleu ciel et un short . Elle a des baskets violettes montantes et ses cheveux sont bouclés . Annie est habillée avec un jean , un t-shirt et une veste en cuir beige . Elle a des ballerines aux pieds .

Gale et Marvel arrivent . On bois tous du café en attendant les autres gens pour partir à l'aéroport . Les profs sont tout agités et regardent chaque feuilles , chaque papier qui leur tombe sous la main . Ils son stressés .

-Allez tout le monde ! On monte dans le car ! crie Mme Wiress

On monte dans le car et nous partons . Je m'endors près de Peeta . On s'est mis tout au fond et comme il n'y avait pas assez de place , Gale , Finnick , Johanna , Clove et Cato sont dans les sièges devant nous . Je rêve qu'on est déjà à New York …


	65. Chapter 65

POV Peeta **_(NDA : Ça fait longtemps ouh là là)_**

Dans le car , tout le monde parle , chante , joue aux cartes , dort … Tout ce qui peut faire du bruit en tout cas ! Katniss avait posé sa tête sur mon épaule et s'était endormie . Maintenant j'entends sa respiration s'accélérer et je sais qu'elle vas se réveiller d'un moment à l'autre . Je fais des passes avec Finnick , avec une boule de papier qu'il a fait . Il lance la boule un peu plus loin que moi . Sur Katniss . Je sais qu'il l'a fait exprès . D'ailleurs , elle se redresse d'un seul coup et nous regarde de son regard qui tue .

-Qui a fait ça ? crache-t-elle en nous fusillant du regard

-C'est lui ! dit-on tous en même temps en montrant Finn du doigt

-TOI ! s'écrie Katniss . Je te promet que quand on vas poser un pied sur le sol , tu es mort ! Mort de chez mort !

Elle s'adosse brutalement sur le siège en croisant les bras , sans jamais quitter Finn du regard . On pouffe tous de rire tandis que Finnick sourit .

-Oh , ça va ! Je plaisantait chérie ! dit-il en haussant les épaules et Katniss le pointe du doigt

-Ne . M'appelle . Pas . Chérie ! dit-elle

-T'es de mauvaise humeur , toi ! dit Clove

-Et pas qu'un peu ! Et c'est la faute à qui ? A notre ami Finnick ! elle fait un sourire faux en se retournant vers Finnick qui sourit encore plus

Je pose ma main sur ses bras croisés et ses sourcils se défroncent . Son regard redeviens tendre mais ne perds pas sa puissance . Elle baisse la tête sur mes doigts qui s'entremêlent aux siens et je vois un peu de culpabilité apparaitre sur son visage . Je relève son menton et elle sourit . C'est passé le moment de crise !

-Oh ! C'est trop chou ! s'écrie Glimmer

-T'as battu ton record , Peeta ! dit Gale tout à coup tandis que mes yeux hypnotisent les siens . Tu as mis 30 secondes cette fois .

Katniss se tourne vers lui et recommence . Je regarde Gale en penchant la tête sur le côté et il hausse les épaules .

-J'aime bien jouer avec elle . dit-il

-En tout cas , je tiens ma promesse Finnick ! dit Katniss en se tournant vers lui

-On parie combien ?

-Oh les gars ! je soupire

Le car ralentis quelque peu et par la fenêtre , on peut voir les pistes d'atterrissage , les avions qui décollent , les gens qui montent dans les bus … On est tous excités et on enlève nos ceintures avant qu'on nous l'autorise .

-Veuillez défaire vos ceintures et prendre vos affaires ! déjà fait . On descend ! dit Beetee

Il y a pleins de profs qui nous accompagnent . Des profs qui n'ont rien avoir avec New York comme M Abernathy , ou Mme Coin .

-J'ai trop hâte … dit Annie en se levant et partant dans le couloir du car . On rigole et on descend aussi . Je prends la main de Katniss pour l'empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit à Finnick. Mais c'est peine perdue ! Dès qu'on pose un pied sur le sol , elle se tourne pour attendre Finnick . Il laisse passer tout le monde , et finalement Abernathy le fait descendre de force .

-Allez gamin ! Descend pu… s'il te plaît ! dit le prof

-Je suis mort … gémit-il

Katniss lui fait un steak et c'est parti ! Finnick lui rends la pareil et la chatouilles aux côtes . Elle n'arrête pas de crier et rie . Il faut prendre nos valises alors je prends celle de Katniss , parce qu'elle est trop occupée .

-Katniss ! crie Abernathy . Je peux te renvoyer direct tant qu'on n'est pas encore montés dans l'avion ! Alors soit tu te calmes , soit tu fais le chemin retour !

Katniss se dégage de l'emprise de Finnick et vient près de moi . Elle prend sa valise et me fait un bisou sur la joue .

-Merci ! me chuchote-t-elle à l'oreille

On entre dans le hall de l'aéroport plein à craquer . On nous a passé des foulards de couleurs flashy pour pas qu'on se perde . On n'est plus des gamins ! Katniss l'a mis autour de sa queue de cheval haute . Elle observe chaque recoins et je devines qu'elle n'a jamais pris l'avion . Moi si , pour venir ici depuis Chicago .

-T'as jamais pris l'avion , hein ? je demande pour m'en assurer

-Si …. Il y a fort longtemps …

Ok ! J'ai eu tort . Ou alors elle veut pas l'avouer . On donne nos passeports aux contrôleurs et nous passons dans la machine de control . Comme si on allait s'amuser à cacher de la drogue dans nos caleçons ! LOOOL

POV Katniss :

On passe nos valises à un gars qui les installe dans une voiture ouverte et nous nous mettons en rang (même si ça ressemble plus à un troupeau de vaches…) pour nous rendre à l'avion . J'ai déjà pris l'avion , avec mon père , quand j'avais 6 ans . Pour rendre visite à ma tante en Atlanta . J'en ai gardé de bons souvenirs mais ça me fait toujours une drôle d'impression . On suit Wiress dans l'aéroport . Elle nous guide vers la salle d'attente d'avion et nous nous asseyons sur des sièges vides . Je m'assois sur les genoux de mon petit-ami et joue sur mon portable . Je vois des gens nous jeter des coups d'œil , à moi et aux filles .Peut-être qu'ils nous reconnaissent en tant que stars …

-Les enfants ! On se lève , l'avion est arrivé ! crie Wiress pour se faire entendre

Je souris et on suit la prof . On fait une file d'attente et on attends de passer . On est pas mal à partir pour NY dans le lycée ! Notre groupe , des filles du volley , des gars de l'équipe de foot et basket . Marisa , Delly , Thom … Ouh ! Je sens que ce seras électrique entre eux deux ! Enobaria et Brutus et bien sûr … Cachmere et Gloss ! Il fallait qu'ils viennent ? C'était obligé ? Laureen est là , elle aussi . Elle est venue juste pour qu'on tourne des clips pour une nouvelle chanson . Je ne sais pas exactement laquelle mais notre groupie (qui est venu) est tout excité à l'idée d'y participer . J'ai hâte de voir ce qu'on vas faire !

On entre dans l'avion et Coin nous attribue des sièges . Je ne suis plus à côté de mon chéri mais entre de Glimmer et Alex . Johanna est avec Delly et Thom . Pas de bol ! Annie est près de Gloss et Peeta . Clove est entre Finnick et Marisa . Cato et Marvel sont avec Cachmere . Pas de bol les gars ! Gale est avec une de nos groupies . On est tous séparés les uns des autres .

L'avion décolle et nous sommes maintenant au-dessus des nuages . C'est magnifique mais je ne peux pas rester 6h debout ! Alors je demande un coussin et je m'endors . Glimmer lit un magazine de mode et Alex à ses écouteurs sur ses oreilles . Je me réveille au bout de deux heures . J'ai plus sommeil mais je crève la dalle ! J'en vois certains manger alors je décide de prendre de mon sac mon repas . Il y en a aussi qui ont changé de place . Alors , voyant la place près de Finnick libre , je me lève discrètement , sans réveiller Glimmer qui s'est endormie , et m'installe près de lui . Je mange mon sandwich et lui pique dans mes chips . Je lui en passe et à Peeta aussi . Ils sont presque à côté . Ils parlent de choses et d'autres et je décide de m'incruster dès que j'ai fini de manger .

-Et les chambres ? Elles vont rester comme on les a prévues ? demandais-je

-Je pense . Mais chui pas sûr … dit Finnick

Je me penche sur lui pour entendre ce que dit Peeta . Ils font des blagues à deux balles . Je me demande où est Clove quand elle sort des toilettes .

-Tu fais quoi à ma place ? demande-t-elle

-Moi ? je demande en me pointant du doigt

-Bah , qui d'autre ? J'plaisante , je vais aller avec Cato !

Elle me sourit et s'en vas s'assoir près de son chéri . Il reste bientôt plus qu'une heure d'avion et tout le monde s'est mis à parler haut . Coin se lève de son siège et dit :

-A vos places s'il vous plaît .

Elle se rassois et je me lève . D'abord je fais un bisou à Peeta et ensuite je me rassois entre Glimmer et Alex .

-J'ai troooop envie d'arriver à New York ! dit-elle

-Et moi donc ! je dis

L'hôtesse de l'air nous demande d'attacher nos ceintures et de rester bien au fond de nos sièges en attendant que l'avion atterrisse. Je vois Glimmer sautiller sur place en attachant sa ceinture . Je fais pareil (sans sauter, hein !) et attends avec impatience . L'avion atterris et mes oreilles se bouchent . Alex me passe un chewing-gum et un à Glimmer . Mes oreilles se débouchent progressivement et l'avion est sur le sol .

On peut détacher nos ceintures et on se précipite pour descendre sur terre ferme . Je vois nos valises partir avec la voiture là . Pour aller à notre car , celui qui nous conduiras à l'hôtel , on doit prendre un mini bus . On occupe un bus à notre groupe tout seul . Alors on est obligés de prendre 2 mini bus . Je monte dans le premier avec Abernathy . On arrive au car et on monte en attendant les autres . Je me mets au fond avec Gale , Johanna , Peeta , Clove et Cato . Les autres devant nous . En une petite heure nous sommes devant l'hôtel Astor on the Park . Je prends ma valise et nous entrons dans le hall . Il est géant , des fauteuils en velours rouge et des lustres superbes son dans la pièce . Mme Wiress sort une feuille et annonce des noms . Sûrement les chambres . Ce sont des chambres de 5 personnes . Je suis avec les filles , comme on l'avait demandé . Abernathy nous conduit devant celle-ci .

-Voilà les demoiselles ! dit-il en entrant . J'espère qu'elle vous plaît parce que nous en avons pas d'autres ! A part peut-être des cartons … Bref , vous avez le droit de circuler dans les environs . Jusqu'à 19h , l'heure du diner . Et si vous le ratez , vous dormirez sans bouffe voilà tout ! A plus !

Il ressort aussi vite qu'il est entré . On se regarde et nous courons dans la pièce pour choisir le meilleur lit . Je prends celui à côté de la fenêtre et Clove celui près de moi . On enlève nos habits et nous nous habillons avec autre chose parce qu'ici il fait si chaud !


	66. Chapter 66

Chers amis ,

Non , ceci n'est pas un chapitre . Mais je voulais vous dire que je fais une pause de quelques jours . Je vais profiter des vacances de Noël pour écrire la fin de l'histoire et poster les chapitres d'un coup ! Comme ça , plus d'embrouilles !

Je vais vous éclairer … J'ai dans la tête , l'idée d'une nouvelle histoire . Elle grandit en moi mais je ne sais pas pourquoi , je ne veux pas la sortir ! Du coup , j'attends de finir mes deux histoires : La Belle Vie et Après La Pluie Le Beau Temps . Parce que c'est vraiment le brouillard dans ma tête . Je sais , je sais . Je suis une très mauvaise personne … Mais que faire ? Je suis comme ça !

Alors , les chapitres suivants serons plus longs , et plus résumés . Parce que , quand même, on a plus de 60 chapitres ! Je ne pensais pas avoir autant d'idées O_o . J'aime bien le fait de vous détailler le moindre geste de Katniss et Peeta , mais au bout d'un moment , il faut calmer ses ardeurs ! Hein !

Donc , sur ce , je vous souhaite de très bonnes vacances et une nouvelle année comme il se doit ! A bientôt , en espérant ne pas vous avoir trop déçus …

Everllark1204 .


	67. Chapter 67

_**Me revoilà en chair et en os avec un nouveau chapitre . Je trouve que c'est beaucoup trop long , cette fic est trop longue, alors je vais raccourcir un peu en sautant les moment à NY . Ce chapitre est le dernier qu'ils passent à New York . Et en plus, vous verrez qu'ils ont déjà passé quelques jours là-bas ...**_

POV Katniss :

Ça fait 3 jours qu'on est à NY . Les profs nous laissent nous amuser seuls à condition qu'on fasse quand même les devoirs qu'ils nous demandent . Je ne suis pas contre mais je vois bien Cato et Gale galérer avec l'histoire . Avec Annie on en rigole même !

On est jeudi matin , dans le restaurant de l'hôtel . Je suis à la table qu'on m'a attribuée avec Johanna et Clove. On est en train de manger notre petit déjeuner quand quelqu'un pose ses mains sur mes yeux . Je lâche ma cuillère et du lait gicle sur mon pyjama . Je suis un peu surprise aussi … Je pose mes mains sur les mains de mon interlocuteur .

-Qui est-ce ? demande une voix rauque

-Mmh … Barak Obama ? je demande joueuse

-Non, mais tu chauffe .

Je rigole et Peeta enlève ses mains . Il s'assois à côté de moi . Johanna nous sourit et je lève les yeux au ciel .

-Quoi ? J'aime bien votre amour passionnel ! me dit-elle

-De qui tu parles ? demande Gale en s'asseyant à son tour

-De toi et moi voyons …

Je ris et reprends mon petit-déjeuner . Peeta mange aussi quand sa main se pose sur ma cuisse nue . Je suis d'abord surprise mais ensuite, quand il fait des petits cercles dessus, je reprends mes esprits . Je me mords la lèvre inférieure et m'empêche de rougir . Je pense que c'est peine perdue …

-Oh ! On arrête là ! dit Finnick à Peeta et il sourit . Il y a une étrange tension sexuelle à cette table et ça vient de là … dit-il en me désignant

-Moi ? je demande faussement surprise . Je vois pas de quoi tu parles !

-Et cette main sur ta cuisse ? demande-t-il en souriant

Peeta soupire et en lève sa main en levant les yeux au ciel . Je souris sans pouvoir m'en empêcher . Je me décale un peu avec ma chaise et dit :

-C'est bon là ? Plus de tension ?

-Non ,non ,non … Toi tu restes là . dit Peeta en me rapprochant , encore plus que tout à l'heure

J'hausse les épaules et finit mon petit déjeuner .

-Et si on allait visiter les ruelles ? demande Laureen en s'incrustant

-Pourquoi ? demande Clove

-Pour filmer voyons ! Je suis venue ici dans ce seul but alors … Ca fait déjà 3 jours et on n'a rien fait , faut qu'on se bouge les filles !

-Si tu nous disais déjà ce qu'on allait chanter … propose Annie

-Rock n Roll . Avril Lavigne . dit Laureen en s'éloignant

On sourit . Avril Lavigne est l'une de mes chanteuses préférées ! Je suis excitée à l'idée de chanter une de ses chansons .

Quelques minutes plus tard nous sommes dans notre chambre et nous nous habillons avec les vêtements sélectionnées par Laureen . Un vieux t-shirt Rock et un short en jean parce qu'il fait très chaud . Malgré la chaleur je dois mettre une veste en cuir et des baskets montantes noires . Je dois mettre une tonne de mascara pour avoir l'air rock . Je respire à fond en m'attachant les cheveux . Laureen entre dans la chambre et me retire mon chouchou .

-Quoi ? Mais il fait très chaud et on n'est pas encore en train de tourner ! je réplique en reprenant mon chouchou

-Oui mais je dois vérifier les tenues !

Elles nous dévisagent . Clove a mis une robe à paillettes grises et une veste en cuir noire . Johanna a mis un jean blanc et une veste de sport/rock . Elle n'a rien en dessous parce que c'est la seule à avoir une veste vraiment pas pour cette température . Elle a quand même mis un soutif de sport pour au cas où on s'amuserais à « jouer » à ouvrir sa veste … Glimmer a mis un t-shirt blanc et un short noir . Avec des talons bien entendu … Annie a mis un t-shirt blanc qui lui arrive au nombril et un short gris .

-Bon, vous êtes parfaites ! On y vas . dit Laureen après son inspection

Je refais ma queue de cheval et nous sortons de la chambre .

-On est vraiment obligée à porter ces vestes ? demande Glimmer , qui n'en a pourtant pas une

-T'en fait pas . Vos copains pourront les porter !

C'est à ce moment que les mecs se décident de venir auprès de nous . Je m'empresse de retirer ma veste en cuir à la donner à Peeta . Il fronce les sourcils puis hoche la tête quand je le dépasse …

-Eh oui mec ! C'est ça d'avoir une copine … dit Cato avant que Clove lui passe sa veste

-Et toi , tu me la passe pas ? demande Gale à Johanna

-J'ai rien en dessous . explique-t-elle

-Je répète : Et toi , tu me la passe pas ? dit-il cette fois en souriant

Elle grogne et on sort de l'hôtel. La chaleur me frappe d'un seul coup . Je ne regrette vraiment pas , mais alors là pas du tout d'avoir donné ma veste à Peeta !

-Bon , et on vas où exactement ? demande Annie

-Central Park chérie . dit Finnick

-Comment tu sais ça toi ? je lui demande

-Tu crois que j'allais passer ma journée avec toi ? A vous regarder chanter en playback ? Pff … Mort de rire !

-C'est moi qui est morte de rire , crétin ! je dis en souriant

Il me pince la joue et nous avançons dans les rues pour nous rendre à Central Park . Nous sommes déjà allés pendant ces 3 jours . C'est même la première chose que nous avons visité !

Quelques minutes plus tard nous sommes en train de nous installer , près du lac . Laureen , caméra en main, demande à Glimmer de s'installer . Elle chante le premier couplet . Johanna le suivant . Moi le refrain , comme d'hab et Clove le couplet suivant et Annie le dernier avant que le refrain se multiplie encore et encore …

-Le reste nous allons le filmer de nuit , avec les lumières et tout . dit Laureen

-Ca veut dire que les refrains nous allons les filmer ce soir ? je demande

-Oui avec les autres .

-Qui ça les autres ? demande Annie

-Les autres gens qui sont venus avec vous ici . dit-elle comme si c'était évident

-Comment ça ? demande Clove

-Ce sera un espèce de groupe si tu veux . Et si ça peut te rassurer , les gars seront de la partie ! dit-elle en rangeant ses affaires

Quelques heures plus tard , nous sommes dans une ruelle dont j'ai oublié le nom avec tous nos camarades de classe . Il y en a complétement excités de faire partie de notre clip alors que d'autres pas vraiment … Laureen est en train d'installer une caméra sur un lampadaire . Elle veut nous filmer de haut . Est-ce que c'est autorisé ? Quand je lui ait demandé ça , elle m'a répondu que c'est son père qui s'occupe de ça . D'accord … Si elle veut .

Les autres sont censés danser autour de nous alors que nous , nous chantons le refrains ensemble . Ça me parait une bonne idée .

Une fois fini . Ça donne plutôt bien … Je dois l'avouer . Mais ce n'est pas ce que j'espérait . Je m'attendais à un truc plus … Rock ! Surtout que c'est peut-être le dernier que nous faisons . Vu que Laureen part à l'Université loin d'ici . On pourrait très bien faire ça nous même mais personne n'est apte à le faire .

Je suis dans ma chambre d'hôtel , dans mon lit , en train d'essayer de dormir , quand je sens que la porte s'ouvre . Doucement … Pour ne pas réveiller les autres à mon avis . Au début j'ai cru que c'était Laureen mais quand deux bras musclés se posent sur mes fesses je sais que ce n'est pas Laureen mais Peeta . Le pervers … Il ne peut pas se retenir une semaine ? Vraiment ?

-Peeta ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? je chuchote

-Je suis venue te chercher …

-Pourquoi ? Je dors là .

-Pas vraiment non . Et pas pour longtemps …

Il m'embrasse et je lui fait une place dans le lit . Au lieu de s'allonger près de moi , il me prends la main et je me lève du lit .

-Tu ne voudrais tout de même pas que tes copines nous surprennent , hein ? demande-t-il

-Non, j'avoue que non .

-Alors suis-moi !

On sort de la chambre et je glousse comme une idiote quand il me plaque contre le mur de la chambre à côté . On avance en même temps , j'en sais où , et c'est moi qui le plaque contre la porte de la chambre à côté de la mienne . Il se trouve que c'est la sienne justement . J'entends :

-Oh, je parie que c'est Peeta ! rigole une voix que je reconnais être celle de Finnick

-Et avec qui , on se le demande bien ! dit Gale

-Avec KATNISS ! crie Marvel pour que j'entende

Je frappe la porte et j'entends un « entrez ! » avant que tous les garçons de la chambre se mettent à rire .

-Mais non banane ! Tu ne voudrais pas voir ça ! dit Cato à celui qui a dit « entrez »

-C'est vrai … dit Alex

-Je ne savais pas que ta chambre était une chambre à 6 ! je dis à Peeta alors qu'il est en train d'enlever son t-shirt

Il ouvre la porte et j'ouvre grand les yeux . Il fait quoi là ? Il balance son t-shirt sur un lit que je devine être le sien et referme la porte .

-T'aurais pas pu le garder ? demande Gale

-Bah non , comment veux-tu que Katniss…

Je n'entends pas la suite parce que Peeta m'emmène autre part . On court dans les escaliers et Peeta pose son doigt sur ma bouche pour m'empêcher de faire du bruit .

On est au rez-de-chaussée . Dans un endroit où nous ne devons pas être normalement . La buanderie … Je ne l'ai jamais fait dans une buanderie , ça a le don de m'exciter encore plus !

Il me soulève et me pose sur une machine à laver . J'enlève mon débardeur et il dépose des baisers sur ma peau . Je bascule ma tête en arrière et mets mes mains dans les poches arrières de son jean . Il n'a pas dû se changer , tellement il attendait ce moment . Petit malin …

Je ne me souviens pas tellement comment je me suis retrouvée dans mon lit , le lendemain matin . Est-ce que j'ai juste fait un rêve fantasme ? Ou alors c'est Peeta qui m'a ramenée ? Ce dont je me souviens, c'est qu'on a peut-être bu une bouteille de champagne… Et mangé des cupcakes … Je n'ai pas rêvé, il y a des miettes de gâteau dans mon lit . Je me lève et m'habille avec un pull à motifs léopard et un short avec des sandales . Aujourd'hui la température a chuté un peu .

Les filles dorment encore . Quoi que … J'entends Glimmer remuer dans son lit . Je décide de les attendre dans la chambre . Je joue sur mon téléphone quand quelqu'un monte dans mon lit et s'allonge tranquillement . C'est Clove …

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? je lui demande

-La lumière du soleil se projette sur mon lit alors que sur le tien … Non !

Je soupire et me relève pour m'assoir dans son lit . Quelques instants plus tard, on est toutes prêtes pour aller au resto .

-Hey ! Et si on sortait manger dans un autre resto que celui-là ? demande Glimmer

-Si tu veux . dit Johanna en voulant sortir

-On n'attend pas les mecs ? je demande

-Oh mais on s'en fou ! Un petit-déjeuner entre filles ok ? dit Annie en me poussant pour aller dehors

On parcours les ruelles à la recherche du resto parfait ! On s'installe finalement sur un resto terrasse et nous commandons notre petit déjeuner . Je reçois un texto de la part de Peeta : « Vous êtes où là ? » Je sais que ce n'est pas lui qui a écrit . Il ne rajoute pas de « là » à la fin de ses phrases . Pas comme Cato … Je lève mon tél en l'air et dit à Clove:

-Ton copain m'a envoyé un message . Ils me demandent où on est .

-Réponds alors ! dit Johanna en coupant dans sa gaufre

Je leur dit où on est et 10 minutes plus tard ils s'assoient à une table près de la notre . Finnick passe un bras autour des épaules d'Annie et lui fait un bisou sur la joue . On rentre à l'hôtel une demi-heure plus tard ...

On est vendredi soir, je suis dans la salle de bain en train de m'habiller avec ma tenue années 50 . Une jupe verte clair qui m'arrive aux genoux et un cardigan bleu trois quarts . Je lace mes chaussures des années 50 et me fait une queue de cheval haute . Je mets un collier de perles blanches et voilà ! Clove est habillée pareil que moi sauf qu'elle porte une chemise rose et des chaussures à talon rouges des années 50 .Glimmer porte une robe vaporeuse . Johanna comme moi et Clove et Annie a mis un combi short en jean et des bijoux qui appartiennent à sa famille depuis des générations ...

Quelqu'un toque à la porte, je vais ouvris . C'est Haymitch ...

-Vous devez descendre dans le hall dans 5 minutes si vous n'êtes pas encore prêtes . nous dit-il

-Si c'est bon ! je déclare et nous descendons

Presque tout le monde est là . Les garçons ont tous à peu près des vestes en cuir noir et des t-shirts blancs . On sort dehors, et nous nous rendons dans une salle spéciale pour fêtes . C'est génial, le décor est magnifique . Je me demande depuis quand ils ont prévu ça ... En tout cas, moi j'adore . La musique démarre et nous nous mettons à danser sur Elvis Presley ...


	68. Chapter 68

**_Ceci est le dernier chapitre de cette longue fic ! Ne soyez pas déçues … Il y aura un épilogue ! Je me suis dit qu'on pouvait pas finir sur ça ._**

PDV Katniss :

On est rentrés à Los Angeles il y a une semaine. Il reste une semaine de cours et samedi c'est le bal de promo . Le bal que tout le monde attend …

J'ai acheté ma robe avec Glimmer (bien sûr …) et tout est prêt pour les grandes vacances ! On ira quelques jours chez la grand-mère de Clove à Phoenix et j'irais à San Francisco pour rendre visite à ma mère et Prim . Et Peeta m'a invitée chez lui, à Chicago quelques jours … En gros, j'ai des vacances bien remplies ! Mais au moins, je ne vais pas m'ennuyer …

Je suis devant le lycée , j'attends les autres en compagnie de Peeta . Je me suis habillée avec un débardeur à fleurs et un short gris . J'ai laissé mes cheveux détachés et mis des sandales . Les autres arrivent enfin …

-Alors vous êtes tous d'accord pour aller chez ma grand-mère jouer au Scrabble ? demande Clove

On rigole tous et on entre dans le lycée pour notre dernière journée de cours … J'ai regardé 3 films durant cette journée : Percy Jackson 2 en cours d'histoire (j'ai dormis surtout tellement c'est pas ça l'histoire … Vraiment nul ce film, ça n'a aucun rapport avec le livre !) Divergente (déjà vu 3 fois avant) et Interstellar .

En gros, journée de merde . A part qu'à midi, on s'est arrosés avec de l'eau tellement il fait chaud ! Ça c'était cool ! J'ai dut me changer et m'habiller avec ma tenue de cheerleader parce que je ne pouvais pas aller en cours toute mouillée …

Je suis , maintenant, chez Glimmer . On est toutes chez elle pour nous préparer au bal . Glimmer porte une robe blanche courte avec un ruban mauve autour de la taille . Elle s'est bouclé les cheveux et as mis des talons haut brillants . J'adore la robe de Johanna, elle est bleu glace avec un voile sur le côté gauche , de la même couleur . Elle a des talons gris et s'est aussi bouclé les cheveux . Clove as mis une robe bustier violette avec des pierres . Annie aussi a une robe bustier mais rose cette fois .

Moi ,ma robe est lilas . Elle est en queue de pie et à volants . C'est aussi une robe bustier . Glimmer est en train de me faire un serre-tête avec mes cheveux quand on toque à la porte.

-N'ouvre pas ! Il ne faut pas que les garçons nous voient dans nos robes ! dit Glimmer

-Mais si ce ne sont pas les garçons ? demande Annie

-Je pense que si … je dis

Johanna vas regarder par le petit hublot et c'est juste le livreur de sushis . Elle regarde Glimmer qui sourit et Johanna prends la boîte du livreur .

-A table les filles ! dit-elle en posant le paquet sur la table basse

-C'est pas très malin… je marmonne . Et si on tache nos robes ?

-Peut-être que toi tu vas la tacher mais nous … Non ! dit Clove et je lui tire la langue

On mange le diner parce que de toute façon on n'a rien avaler de toute la journée et heureusement je ne me suis pas tachée . Glimmer retourne à son travail et fini mon « serre-tête » . Vers 20h on est prêtes . On prend des photos parce que c'est quand même notre avant-dernière année au lycée et nous sortons . On prend chacune notre voiture pour aller au lycée et quand nous arrivons, il y a une foule devant le bahut. Je fronce les sourcils et descend de la voiture . Annie vient près de moi .

-Tu penses que c'est quoi ? me demande-t-elle

-Oh, sûrement rien de grave ! C'est peut-être parce que le gymnase est rempli !

-On n'est pas autant … dit-elle gravement

Ok, là , je m'inquiète . Est-ce que c'est grave ? Un accident ? Glimmer et les autres arrivent aussi .

-S'ils me disent que le bal est annulé je vais porter plainte ! dit Glimmer

On ris doucement alors que la foule commence à rentrer dans le gymnase . Ouf, le bal vas commencer ! On cherche les gars du regard, dans le parking . Ils ne sont visiblement pas encore arrivés ! Et dire que d'habitude ce sont les filles qui sont à la traîne …

-Ah les voilà ! dit Clove en désignant la voiture de son copain

Je soupire et remarque que la voiture de Peeta est déjà garée, non loin de là . Elle n'y était pas tout à l'heure … Mais où est-il ? Je souris quand il apparait dans mon champ de vision . Je l'embrasse longuement avant qu'on entre dans le gymnase . On prend la fameuse photo souvenir et la fête commence !

Je suis en train de boire du punch quand Cato me donne un coup de coude .

-Quoi ? je lui dit

-T'es en colère ? Contre moi ? me demande-t-il

-Non, mais qu'est-ce que t'as ? Un problème ?

-Bon, je vois , je vais aller voir quelqu'un d'autre alors …

Je soupire et m'en vais danser avec mes amis . Le bal est juste trop cool !

On est devant la scène , pour l'élection de la reine et du roi du bal . C'est Delly qui ouvre les enveloppes . Elle tire doucement , très doucement le papier pour faire durer le suspense . Je la maudit pour ça ! Elle ouvre la bouche et dit :

-La reine et le roi du bal sont …

Un roulement de tambour strident et elle dit en souriant :

-Glimmer Belcourt et Marvel Sanford !

On applaudit et ils montent sur la scène . Delly leur mets les couronnes sur la tête et une musique douce retenti . Le slow …

Peeta vient près de moi et me prends la main . Nous dansons en nous regardant dans les yeux . Je souris . Je l'aime tant, je suis amoureuse , folle amoureuse de lui !

Cette année a été , je pense, celle que j'aime . Rien parce que Peeta est entré dans ma vie . Et je l'espère pour toujours …

**_Quelques semaines plus tard :_**

Je suis allongée sur la chaise longue, près de la mini piscine en train de bronzer quand on me pose des glaçons sur le ventre . Je crie et me relève en pestant contre Gale . Je lui lance un regard qui se veut meurtrier et enlève l'eau de mon ventre .

-T'as rien de mieux à faire ? je lui crie

-Si, mais je pensais que ce serait sympa de t'énerver un petit peu .

Je soupire et me rallonge sur la chaise longue . Ils ne font que m'embêter ! Clove, Johanna et Annie sont parties acheter de la crème solaire pour Glimmer et Cato qui sont rouges ! Ils ont pris un coup de soleil ! C'est si drôle de les voir ! On dirait des tomates sur pattes ! Je souris en regardant Cato hurler parce que Gale s'amuse à lui lancer des caillou sur ses abdos rouges .

Je me lève et entre à l'intérieur de la maison de la grand-mère de Clove . Elle est très gentille . Là, elle dort alors je referme la porte de sa chambre et prends un jus d'orange avant de ressortir . On est tous en maillot de bain . Peeta et Finnick étaient dans la piscine . Ils sont sortis maintenant et font preuve de « maturité » en allant derrière Glimmer et en posant leurs mains sur ses épaules rougies . Je grimace parce que ça doit vraiment faire mal alors qu'elle crie .

-Vous êtes diaboliques les gars ! je dis en les prenant en photo

-J'te jure que si tu poste ça sur Facebook , je vais te tuer ! me préviens Glimmer

-Et… Envoyé ! je dis

J'ai mis la photo sur Facebook . Je me lève et cours autour de la piscine . Elle ne peut pas courir après moi alors j'en profite. La pauvre je la plains … Les filles arrivent et Glimmer soupire de bonheur quand Marvel pose la crème sur ses épaules . J'avoue qu'il en profite un peu le pervers … Il fait glisser ses mains sur ses bras et sourit alors qu'elle , elle me fixe méchamment à cause de la photo . J'hausse les épaules et rigole .

**_5 jours plus tard :_**

On est dans le salon, en train de jouer au Scrabble, Cluedo et aux échecs . La grand-mère de Clove nous a demandé gentiment de nous reposer en jouant aux jeux de société . Finnick joue avec elle au Scrabble ainsi que Clove . Je la voie fermer les yeux alors que Finnick s'implique vraiment au jeu . Moi je joue au Cluedo avec Gale , Glimmer et Johanna et Peeta aux échecs avec Alex , Cato, Marvel et Annie .

-C'est Mlle Rose avec le pistolet dans la cave ! dit Glimmer

-Quoi ? Mais ça ne fait même pas 10 minutes qu'on a commencé ! je m'écrie

-C'est ma vengeance ! Alors , c'est ça ou pas ? me demande-t-elle et j'ouvre la petite enveloppe, c'est ce qu'elle a dit . YES !

Elle se lève brusquement et se retient de crier parce que sa peau lui fait absolument mal . Je rigole et range les pions dans la boîte .

Le lendemain matin, même rituel. Nous restons dehors toute la journée et nous nous prélassons au soleil alors que les gars sont en train de jouer au foot ou à patauger dans la piscine . Je ferme les yeux et tombe dans un profond sommeil … Je repense à notre année merveilleuse . A **_la belle vie_** que nous menons …

**_Et voilà comment se termine cette looooooooooongue fiction ! J'espère que ceux/celles qui m'ont suivie pendant ce long chemin ont aimé l'histoire (même si elle est vraiment très longue, j'insiste sur ça parce que c'est vrai et ça m'obsède , j'avais vraiment d'autres choses à raconter mais faut que je m'abstienne !) . Sinon, je n'ai toujours pas fini mon autre fic, Après La Pluie Le Beau Temps. Alors ceux/celles qui veulent la lire, je vous la conseille ! LOL ._**

**_Bon allez, j'espère qu'on se reverra bientôt parce qu'une petite idée a germée pendant mon sommeil, cette nuit … Je vous promets rien ! A très vite pour l'épilogue ._**


	69. Chapter 69

**_Salut tout le monde !_**

**_Tout d'abord, je remercie Corinne pour ses reviews et je ne t'en veux pas pour tes critiques ! Au contraire, je vais les prendre en compte et je vais rectifier et corriger les fautes d'orthographe. Par contre, je suis désolé de te décevoir mais… J'arrête d'écrire cette histoire. Je sais qu'il va y avoir des déçues (déçus ? Je ne sais pas s'il y a des garçons alors…) mais après 68 chapitre je commence à me répéter. Ils ont La Belle Vie, on l'a compris ! (Je critique ma propre fanfic…) Bref, je disais donc que cette histoire vas s'arrêter là. A moins que j'ai une soudaine inspiration… _**

**_Mais j'ai une surprise pour vous ! Je ne vais pas continuer cette histoire MAIS je vais raconter leurs vies à l'Université ! D'accord… Je sais que mon idée est pourrie… Et aussi que j'ai dit que Johanna et Katniss irons au Studio One Beat… Et que Clove fera des études de médecine… MAIS, je pensais que ce serait cool de les voir ensemble (encore) à l'Université. C'est cool l'Université ! Les fêtes, les colocs… Tout ça quoi ! Mais je l'écrirais seulement si vous êtes pour !_**

**_Je m'égare là… _**

**_Je vous dit à bientôt (si j'écrirais de nouveau…) et vous fait pleins de bisous virtuels ! XOXO_**


End file.
